Tsuki no Hikari
by Hoshi No Hikari D
Summary: Esta es un fanfic YAOI, formado con los personajes del manga y anime Inuyasha, pero ubicada en el Japón de la época actual. La vida de Inuyasha en unas circunstancias algo diferentes, se entrecruza con la de Sesshoumaru y demás personajes de la historia. Atravesarán situaciones difíciles y peligrosas, pero también otras más gratas Espero les guste y me hagan saber su opinión.
1. Capítulo 1 En las sombras

**Notas del fanfic**

Advertencias: ésta es una historia Yaoi , si no es de tu agrado, busca otra de acuerdo a tus preferencias edad y gustos.

Incluye :lemon, incesto, muerte de un personajes, violencia , no apto para menores de 16 años.

Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Les dejo el que es mi primer ff yaoi que escribo, segundo fanfic en realidad (aunque el otro pertenece a otra categoría y otro sitio )

Escribo por curiosidad y dándome un gusto personal y publico animada también por una muy querida amiga, esperando también que a alguno de ustedes les guste y le brinden una oporunidad.

Los personajes ya los conocen son del manga y anime "Inuyasha" , creación magnífica de Rumiko Takahashi Sensei, muy queridos por mi pero sobre todo el poderoso y guapísimo Sesshoumaru Sama.

**Capitulo 1**

**"En las sombras"**

- ¡Vamos, apresurate! - le decía el hombre de oscuro cabello, al chico que llevaba cargando un arreglo floral, mientras éste lo seguía hasta su auto ubicado a pocos pasos de la florería propiedad de éste joven de ambarina mirada.

Lo apremiaba con esa suave voz fingidamente amable, tras lo cual abrió la portezuela de su auto y le indicaba que lo acomodara en el asiento trasero de éste, lo cual hizo el chico con sumo cuidado.

- ¡ Listo, Naraku Sama! -

Atardecía, el chico se encuentra solo en la florería pues Byakuya y Miroku han salido a ocuparse de entregar algunos pedidos. Es un negocio modesto pero de buen gusto, no en balde es muy solicitado por gente de buen nivel.

Por esa razón, él tuvo que llevar el arreglo al auto, sin la más mínima consideración por parte del hombre, consideración que él tampoco pedía ni necesitaba.

- ¡Aquí tienes!- le dijo Naraku al chico, tomando su mano entre las suyas,entregandole una buena cantidad como propina.

Pero el muchahcho pudo sentir como retenía su mano más de lo necesario, acariciandola suvemente con los dedos.

El joven la retiró rápidamente ruborizandose, ese hombre le desagrada, no lo tolera cerca, pero es un buen cliente que los visita con cierta frecuencia , por lo que se contiene para no contestarle como merece por ofenderlo de tres formas distintas :

Primero por atreverse a tocarlo de esa forma, segundo por pretender darle ese dinero extra por su trabajo y tercero porque en Japón se considera una ofensa el que a alguien le den propina por su trabajo o servicio otorgado.

-¡No es necesario Naraku Sama! -

- ¡Permiteme insistir! - le respondió el hombre joven, pero mayor por varios años que el chico, posando de forma insistente su mirada en el menor.

Lo que siguó desagradó de tal forma al propietario de la florería, que éste se volteó violentamente alejandose bruscamente de él, pues había sentido el roce de su mano en la mejilla.

- ¡Tengo que irme! -contestó nervioso y molesto .

Naraku solo sonrió, mientras pensaba:

" ¡Ya caerás, por las buenas o por las malas ! " -subiendo enseguida a su auto alejandose del lugar.

Apresurado el chico como estaba por volver a su negocio y poner distancia entre ese hombre y él, se movió tan rápidamente y sin cuidado, que no pudo evitar lo que ocurrió y ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

- ¡Fijate idiota! ¿Qué no ves por dónde vas? -le dijo una molesta y grave voz, pues acababa de chocar con alguien y al parecer le había tirado algo importante -

¡Pero que torpeza la tuya ! espero que no hayas arruinado mi PC en la que llevo información importante o estarás en problemas- dijo mientras observaba también el reguero de papeles que habían caido también de su portafolio de fina piel.

-¡Yo...lo lamento tanto! - decía el chico apenado .

El joven con el que había chocado , iba muy pulcramente vestido con un fino traje color azul media noche, con su larguísimo cabello plateado atado en la parte baja en una coleta ¡Un empresario sin duda...y no cualquiera! .

Éste pasó rápidamente del enojo al asombro, cuando vió al chico encogerse y buscar torpemente a tientas lo que había hecho caer, tratando de encontrarlo para devolverselo al joven empresario ,el cual al verlo comprendió y se acuclilló mirando al otro a la cara, observó sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, ligeramente velados y con la vista fija.

- Espera..yo te ayudo- le dijo en voz baja .

- ¡ No importa ,yo puedo hacerlo! le pido me perdone, yo ... no tuve cuidado -

"Está ciego"- pensó el joven del traje oscuro .

- ¡Déjalo ya! -insistía- no comprendía pero ese chico despertaba algo muy sutilmente en su interior , algo que le inquietaba sobremanera y que no alcanza a definir aún .

Finalmente cuando recogieron todo , le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- Lo lamento...yo no sabía... - le dice el alto empresario después de pasar del enojo a la comprensión.

Lo miró detenidamente, su blanca tez, su cabello largo y casi del mismo color que el suyo y sus ojos... ¡Tan hermosos! pero...sumidos en la oscuridad.

"Un rostro hermoso" - pensó casi sin querer .

- Le pido que me diga si tengo que pagarle algo, ya veré como le hago - dice avergonzado el chico .

- No ha sucedido nada, realmente no se dañó nada creeme...perdón... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

- I...Inuyasha -

- Bien Inuyasha ¡Mucho gusto , lamento las circunstancias! mi nombre es No Taisho, No Taisho Sesshoumaru, dime ¿A dónde ibas? -

- A mi negocio, la florería que está aquí cerca -

- Te acompaño -

- No es necesario de verdad, yo conozco el camino -

- Permiteme hacerlo, aprovecharé para llevar un arreglo floral para mi oficina -

Comprendiendo Inuyasha que no puede negarse, no ante esa tranquila pero autoritaria voz, se toma del brazo de él para ser guiado a la florería, no comprende por que el contacto con ese alto joven le causa una especie de gratos escalofrios por todo su cuerpo, sin saber además que causa casi el mismo efecto en éste desconocido personaje que lo guia .

- ¿Este negocio es tuyo? -

- Es...bueno era de mi madre- dice Inuyasha son un dejo de tristeza en la voz, pero reponiendose rápidamente añade :

- ¿ Pero, digame que tipo de flores le gustan? -

- Yo... - " ¡ Demónios ! ¡Yo qué se de eso!" piensa Sesshoumaru , jamás se ha fijado en tales cosas, "esos son asuntos de ,mi madre"

Al notar la duda en él, Inuyasha le dice atento y en tono jovial :

- Permítame escoger por usted, espero acertar -

Sesshoumaru se quedó asombrado por la ligereza y habilidad con que se movía el chico por el lugar, sin duda lo conocía al derecho y al revés; al poco rato ya le había armado un hermoso arreglo de flores azules, violetas y blancas.

- ¡ Colores fríos! si no me equivoco, un aroma suave y fresco con un ligero toque dulce... ¿Acerté? - pregunta sonriendo Inuyasha .

- Errr... la verdad se ve muy bien- contesta Sesshoumaru disimulando su sorpresa "¡Realmente me gusta!"- Perdona pero... ¿Cómo lo haces, es asombroso? -

- ¡Oh no es nada! mis ayudantes me facilitan las cosas, acomodando todo para mí, además mis sentidos son más agudos, ya sabe, el perfume de las flores, el tacto, las texturas, en fín , simple habilidad a causa de la práctica -

"Asombroso"- Este chico ha logrado impresionarles de diversas formas.

-Bien ya tengo que irme , dime ¿Cuánto te debo? -

- No es nada, tomelo como una disculpa por el golpe -

- ¡No de ninguna manera! el descuido fué mío - le dice mientras le toma la mano suavemente, le coloca un billete y se la cierra con la otra

- Espero sea suficiente -

- Pero... -

- Sesshoumaru No Taisho no acepta peros ni negativas ¡Recuérdalo siempre! -

Inuyasha pudo percibir la intensa y fuerte mirada del mayor sobre él, haciendo que se ruborizara, tras lo cual volvió el rostro por segunda vez en el día hacía el otro lado, pero no de forma agresiva, aunque tampoco éste hombre le soltaba la mano.

- ¡ Otra vez ! - pensó Inuyasha sorprendido, pero en esta ocasión no sintió repugnancia como con Naraku, pero sí cierta inquietd que aumentó cuando sintió como lo tomaba por la barbilla con sus finos y delicados dedos, haciendole girar el rostro hacía él.

- ¡Hasta luego Inuyasha! ¡Gracias por las flores! ¡ Ha sido un verdadero placer el conocerte ! -

- P...por nada - dijo titubeante Inuyasha .

El empresario salió con una leve sonrisa mientras murmuraba para sí:

- Creo que las flores de éste lugar podrían llegar a ser muy interesantes para mí, me parece que volveré -

Mientras un Inuyasha muy nervioso trataba de concentrarse en sus labores cotidianas, llevandose inconscientemente la mano al rostro donde le había tocado, mientras aspiraba la dulce y fresca fragancia impregnada en sus manos dejada con el tacto de las del joven No Taisho, mientras rememora los dos encuentros de hace unos momentos, suspira profundamente

"Tan parecido, pero tan diferente"

- ¡ Pero que me pasa! ¡Soy un tonto! se nota que él es alguien con mucha clase y muy importante y yo sólo soy... -

- ¡ Eres un tonto!- le dice un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño a otro de blanca piel, cabello largo negro y de frágil y espigada figura, al tiempo que entran a la florería.

- ¡Ya basta Miroku! cualquiera comete errores -

- Sí, pero mira que anotar una dirección por otra ¡En polos opuestos! -

- ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! - le responde ya enojado el delgado chico de modales delicados.

- ¡Vaya que tardaron chicos ! - dice Inuyasha al escucharlos entrar .

- Todo agradecelo al confundido de Byakuya -

- ¡Bah!-dice éste molesto

- ¿Alguna novedad? - pregunta Miroku a Inuyasha .

- No... nada - " Aunque ahora **nada** abarca **demasiado** piensa Inuyasha distraido.

Miroku lo mira pensativo, lo nota raro, tal vez se preocupa mucho por él.

- ¿Seguro? -

- Sí , ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - dice ya impaciente Inuyasha .

- No, por nada - "Algo le ocurre, pero si insisto se pondrá de terco como simpre ¡Ya me lo dirá, si quiere ! -

Miroku es amigo suyo desde la infancia, jugaban juntos desde niños, crecieron juntos, frecuentandose mucho desde antes del...accidente. Tras lo cual éste se siente son la responsabilidad de cuidarlo.

"Tal vez estoy exagerando" - piensa Miroku y ya no pregunta nada-

* * *

Una vez que dá la hora los tres amigos cierran el negocio.

-Paso por tí como siempre para que nos vayamos juntos a la escuela- le dice Miroku a Inuyasha al despedirse , pues los tres chicos asisten al mismo colegio y acostumbran irse juntos por las mañanas .

- De acuerdo- contesta Inuyasha cerrando la puerta y oyendo como se alejan charlando.

Ya solo, Inuyasha sube a la parte alta del negocio donde se encuentra su pequeño departamento , se dá un baño , cena algo y se sienta frente a su computadora con teclado especial, para hacer sus labores escolares, pues está terminando la preparatoria.

Pero al poco rato se encuentra sumido en sus pensamientos... una vez más... como ha sido durante los últimos 3 años.

Continuará...

Notas finales:

Espero les haya gustado, me gustaría así mismo saber su opinión la cual es importante para mí.

Pienso así mismo no dejarla inconclusa , pues es algo que me desagrada que suceda.

¡ Gracias !

Bye, bye :D


	2. Capítulo 2 Amargos recuerdos

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola!

Aquí está el segundo capitulo de mi historia ahora que tengo algo de tiempo,espero no tardar mucho para volver a publicar.

Este es básicamente un capitulo para ver un poco como es el contexto de lo que se vive en ella,algunos por qués, sobre todo acerca de Inuyasha.

Espero no marearlos con tanto bla, bla, bla. ni aburrirlos.

¡ Gracias por su compañía !

****

Capitulo 2

**"Amargos recuerdos"**

"Flash back"

- ¿No vas muy rápido mamá? - pregunta un más joven Inuyasha a una mujer de cabello castaño y bella mirada, que conduce el vehiculo en el que viajan.

- ¡ Vamos tarde hijo ! debemos llegar a entregar éste pedido a tiempo, debe estar listo todo justo antes de que inicie la conferencia, es un pedido determinante para nosotros , de él dependen otros más a futuro.

Circulan por una autopista por la vía rápida , llevan en su camioneta arreglos florales para un evento , un pedido importante para su pequeña florería , que con bastante esfuerzo han ido haciendo prosperar , aún cuando todos les decían que era un mal negocio o un esfuerzo inutil.

Pero Izayoi , la madre de Inuyasha, no se deja vencer tan fácil, ha estado luchando sóla para sacar adelante a su hijo y a ella . Cuando el padre de su hijo los dejó o mejor dicho ella no quiso saber nada más de él, pues le perdió totalmente la confianza debido a una traición, se juró a si misma que no volvería a buscarlo , Inuyasha era muy pequeño , así que simplemente creció con la idea de que su madre era toda su familia y su padre... simplemente se había desvanecido y ahora de grande no es algo en lo que se detenga a pensar, su madre y él hacen un buen equipo y así están bien.

Ahora son dueños del local donde se ubica la florería ,así como del pequeño apartamento ubicado arriba de ésta en el que viven. No ha sido fáci l, pero como ella dice: " Con trabajo y esfuerzo todo se puede ".

Jamás lo vieron venir, al menos no hasta que ya fué demasiado tarde , sólo sintieron el brutal impacto del camión que chocó contra ellos del lado del conductor.

Todo fué estruendo , gritos , angustia , dolor y luego ... ¡ Silencio ! .

- ¡ Se quedó sin frenos ! - alcanzó a escuchar Inuyasha , poco antes de sumirse en una profunda inconsciencia de la que se temió no saldría, perdió el conocimiento extendiendo la mano hacía su madre que yacía inmóvil a su lado...

Se pensó que él no sobreviría...

¡ Pero lo hizo ! sin duda su espíritu aguerrido se aferró a la vida , despertó después de 15 días, pero sólo para llevarse una amarga , muy amarga y dolorosa noticia.

Su madre ,su única compañía y a la que amaba entrañablemente, había muerto instatáneamente, él fué rescatado muy mal herido, todo el lugar era un desastre...rodeado tristemente de flores esparcidas por el lugar.

Después de esto Inuyasha empezó una caida hacia un profundo y obscuro pozo, del que por instantes no tenía la más minima intención de salir.

- ¿ Doctor, cuándo me quitará éstos vendajes de la cabeza? -preguntaba un muy triste Inuyasha a los pocos días de recibir la noticia; los cuales le cubrían parte de la cara , los ojos inclusive.

- Mañana , a primera hora - le había contestado.

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir , las horas fueron muy largas para él , al día siguiente cuando al fín amaneció , ya estaban con él Miroku y Byakuya, sus amigos inseparables de la escuela y de la infancia.

Llegó el doctor y después de avisarle lo que haría ,lee fué quitando con cuidado los vendajes.

- ¿ Por qué no me los quita todos de una vez ? - preguntó confundido el chico.

- ¡Ya lo hice ! - exclamó serio el doctor

-Es... es que está todo muy oscuro - contestó muy nervioso Inuyasha ¿ Acaso es de noche ? ¿ Por qué no encienden las luces ? -

El médico se acercó a él para examinar su mirada , no mostraba rección alguna, sus hermosos ojos ámbar habían perdido su brillo.

Miroku y Bykuya se quedaron mudos al comprender que sucedía. Luego los hicieron salir, le hicieron más pruebas y exámenes a Inuyasha, pero el diagnóstico fué contundente :

¡Inuyasha había perdido la vista irremediablemente!

Todo se volvió más difícil para él , desde lo más trivial hasta lo más complicado , muchas veces creyó que no seguiría amigos fueron su soporte,su ayuda y su consuelo en los peores momentos , pero finalmente volvió a intentarlo y así desde entonces aunque a veces siente flaquear su voluntad.

Pero ha ido rehaciendo su vida poco a poco.

Decidió conservar el negocio de su madre, pues era como tenerla con él, pues ella amaba enormemente las flores y le había transmitido ese gusto y sensibilidad.

Regresó a la escuela decidido a concluir sus estudios, aunque sabía que su mayor sueño ya era imposible.

Amaba pintar por sobre todas las cosas , dió muestras de ello desde muy pequeño tenía un talento nato solía decir su madre orgullosa. Pero eso era ahora simplemente imposible. Ese día en que perdió a su amada madre, murieron con ella también muchos de sus sueños y anhelos de Inuyasha, dejando una oscura marca de frustración, tristeza y amargura en su interior.

Estudiaría otra cosa , finalmente es un testarudo ,terco ,que no se dejaría amilanar tan fácil , pero muy en lo profundo de su ser al ver truncadas sus ilusiones sentía un dolor en lo más profundo del alma, lo cual muchas veces el mismo se negaba a reconocer.

Lloraba amargas lagrimas ante la tumba de su madre,sin hallar consuelo ,siempre a solas.

Ahora distraido por el trabajo ,los amigos y la escuela trata todos los días de no naufragar física y emocionamente, de no hundirse por completo en el oscuro mar tormentoso que le rodea; cubre todo con su caracter afable, rebelde a veces y testarudo , razgos auténticos de su personalidad que le han ayudado a enterrar en su interior sus tristezas , aunque ¿cuanto tiempo es capáz de engañarse uno mismo aunque se logre con los demás?

Afortunadamente sus dos amigos inseparables le han ayudado mucho , aunque el sabe que ellos mismos traen a cuestas sus propias penas y alegrías ,pero juntos sienten que pueden lograrlo todo.

Miroku, su inseparable amigo, vive con su abuelo que custodia un templo, su madre murió cuando él nació y su padre poco tiempo después .El piensa recluirse en un monasterio, lo ha ido aplazando pero ya no podrá hacerlo por mucho tiempo más pues ha sido una tradición en su familia, su abuelo empieza a impacientarse y ya debe sacarse las multiples dudas que le rondan la cabeza desde un tiempo acá.

Byakuya," el delicado y frágil Byakuya " , como le llaman sus amigos cuando lo quieren hacer rabiar, él ama la música , desea estudiar en el Conservatorio, vive solo con su madre pues su padre los abandonó cuando él era muy pequeño, pasan algunos apuros económicos por lo que le vino bien el trabajar con Inuyasha.

- "Siempre que no descuides lo estudios" - solía decirle simpre su madre

Es un leal amigo y a pesar de su aparente debilidad y sensibilidad y de los problemas que ello le ha ocasionado con su padre al cual ve en escasas ocasiones y el que le hace sentir su profundo desprecio por esos razgos de su personalidad y al cual el mismo Byakuya le guarda rencor por haberlos abandonado, aunque a veces se pregunta si no se hallarán mejor así. A pesar de todo, el chico ha tenido el valor y la fortaleza de admitir ante Inuyasha y Miroku que es homosexual y aunque no le han conocido ninguna pareja en forma , confían en que encuentre a alguien con quien halle su camino y la felicidad que se merece.

Ellos lo respetan y lo aprecian , pues dicen no ser homofóbicos, lo han asimilado muy bien ,aunque él tiene algunas sospechas de sus motivos y su completa comprensión al respecto.

"Fin del flash back "

La sirena de una patrulla que pasa en las cercanías lo hace volver de golpe al presente.

Pero sólo para recordar el molesto instante con Naraku, cliente de la florería desde que su madre vivía, dejó de ir por un tiempo aunque volvió no hace mucho.

Ya en varias ocasiones ha podido sentir la insistente mirada de éste hombre sobre él, jamás le ha simpatizado , pero nunca había dado muestra de llegar a lo que hizo hoy.

Inuyasha empieza a cuestionarse la dichosa frase " Un cliente ,es un cliente " .

-Sin duda alguna debo ponerle un alto, se ha atrevido a tocarme pero será "la primera y la última vez "- piensa un ingenuo Inuyasha .

-¡Ya basta! - exclama molesto sacudiendo la cabeza -ésto es una perdida de tiempo - tras lo cual se apresura con sus tareas escolares poniendose sus audifonos para escuchar la grabación de la clase y empieza a pasar apuntes con calma.

Ya es tarde cuando termina, cuando finalmente se deja caer rendido en la cama quedándose profundamente dormido , con unas sensaciones abrumadoras que ha querido acallar , invadiendolo de forma intermitente toda la noche:

¡Esa voz, esa grave y cadenciosa voz ! ¡Ese fugáz roce de esas finas y delicadas manos!

Le han despertado algo en el interior , una nueva forma de sentir desconocida para él, tal vez descubriendo algo que no creía ser, es como estar sumido en las más absoluta negrura y ver como una tenue luz se encendiera. Suspira profundamente y sin darse cuenta , susurra un nombre que nadie escucha :

"Sesshoumaru "

Continuará...

Notas finales:

Espero les guste, prometo más acción para el próximo, pues éste aunque informativo creo que me quedó un poco lento .

Nos leemos por aquí.

Bye. bye. :D


	3. Capitulo 3 Besos robados

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

¡ Hoola!

Aquí tienen la continuación de la historia,espero les guste, porque no me han dejado saber su opinión, espero tener noticias suyas pronto. :)

**Capítulo 3**

**"Besos robados"**

Cuando abre los oscuros ojos y se retira el negro cabello de la cara, la luz de la mañana le lastima , haciendo que se los cubra con las manos , la cabeza le dá vueltas.

Estuvo bebiendo anoche eso es un hecho y luego... ¿ Qué demonios ocurrió ?... lo recuerda poco a poco cuando siente que alguien duerme a su lado, voltea y mira con una mueca de desagrado a ese desnudo chico que yace en su lecho , siente un vacío cada vez mayor cada que tiene sexo con alguien desconocido al que simplemente invita a pasar con él la noche después de una intensa juerga.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo acallar mis pensamientos y mis deseos? ¿Por qué todo me conduce a pensar en tí y desearte cada vez más?

- ¡ Pues porque no descansaré hasta poserte ! - se contesta a sí mismo.

¡ Serás tú Inuyasha, el que saque éste maldito deseo que arde dentro de mí !

¡ No descansaré hasta estar dentro de tí, hasta que seas mío !

Tal vez sólo tú seas capaz de sacar de mi interior éste demonio que me consume por dentro.

* * *

- ¿ Es todo Kanna ? - exclama un muy ocupado Sesshoumaru en su oficina de la importante y enorme empresa forjada por su padre, se encuentra en el mismo piso que la de él , aunque debido a sus multiples ocupaciones y algunos motivos más , casi no se ven .

Aparte de su trabajo por la tarde aquí en el poderoso y más grande consorcio de Japón , por las mañanas asiste a la universidad , está por terminar y se encuentra en la parte más pesada de sus estudios , más sin embargo son sólo retos para él , ama los retos, para darse el gusto de vencerlos. Le gusta tener lo que se propone cuestele lo que le cueste , no deja nada a medias , es así de tenaz.

- Bueno , verá Sesshoumaru Sama , pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de su madre, le recuerdo la reunión que se llevará a cabo en la mansión... de sus padres.

- ¡ Lo había olvidado ! -exlama echandose para atrás en su cómodo sillón de piel color marrón , mientras juguetea distraido con su pluma fuente - ¡ Debo comprarle algo !-

- ¿ Desea que me ocupe de ello ? -

- Sí , encargate de ese asunto, no te detengas por el costo ¡ Ya sabes, algo especial ... !- pero un extraño presentimiento lo hace no terminar la frase -

...Espera , creo que esta vez me ocuparé yo.

- Como diga Señor - luego la chica de extraña mirada del color del hielo añade:

- ¿ Le enviará flores como los últimos años? puedo llamar a la florería de siempre -

- Mmm... no , espera - exclama pensativo - lo haré también yo, encontré un nuevo lugar que me parece mejor opción. -

- Sí señor , entoces ahora sí ya es todo-

- Puedes retirarte -

- Como diga , con su permiso- haciendo una leve reverencia se retira la secretaria personal del joven y atractivo No Taisho , el cual en cuanto ella abandona la oficina se lleva las manos a la parte posterior de la cabeza, se recarga en el respaldo de su sillón diciendo para sí mismo:

- ¡ Perfecto pretexto ! - mientras rememora al joven propietario de esa peculiar floreria.

¡ Extraña impresión has causado en mí Inuyasha !

Han pasado ya varios días desde nuestro fortuito encuentro , tal vez sea tiempo de volver por allí -

* * *

Muy temprano al día siguiente , un apurado joven de ojos azules se apresura a salir de su casa con rumbo a la escuela.

- ¡ Oye Miroku! - le grita su abuelo que lo ve pasar mientras él barre el enorme patio del templo que custodia.

- Dime abuelo - le contesta deteniendose impaciente.

- Recuerda que tienes que ocuparte de tu ingreso al monasterio , pues ya lo has aplazado demasiado y se acerca la fecha.

- ¡ Sssí, abuelo - contesta tragando saliva Miroku - ¡ Lo haré ! ... pero ahora tengo prisa, si me disculpas me voy - le contesta echándose a correr.

- ¡ Cuidate y pórtate bien muchacho ! -

- ¡ Lo haré ,lo haré ! - "o por lo menos lo intentaré " , piensa suspirando.

"Este corazón mío no parece muy de acuerdo con la idea del monasterio , pero no puedo decepcionar a mi abuelo ni deshonrar la memoria de mi padre , aunque me temo que para ello deba olvidarme de mi propia persona."

Apresura el paso rumbo al apartamento de Inuyasha , en cuanto ve a su amigo esperandolo en la puerta , aparece un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Ha tratado de ignorar esa inquietud hacia su amigo que le confunde y le agita en su interior , pero cada vez es más difícil.

- ¡ Hola Miroku ! - lo saluda en cuanto escucha y reconoce sus pasos aproximandose- ¡ Se te hizo tarde ! ¿Te quedaste dormido ? - le dice sonriendo.

- ¡ Lo lamento ! y sí algo así , pero además me entretuvo un poco mi abuelo. -

- ¿ Problemas ? - le pregunta Inuyasha mientras se encaminan a la parada del autobús , tomandose del brazo del chico que llega sofocado , ahí los esperará Byakuya como todas las mañanas.

- No en realidad , es el mismo asunto de siempre : ¡ El monasterio ! -

- Oye Miroku ¿ Estás seguro de eso ? ¿ De que esa es tu decisión , de que eso es lo que realmente quieres ? -

- Sssí ... ¿ Por qué lo preguntas ? - le responde dudando.

- No lo sé , no me lo parece , siento que hay algo más que no me has dicho. -

" ¡ Si supieras amigo , si supieras ! " - lo observa su amigo pensativo.

- ¡ Chicos , apresúrense ya llega el autobús ! - les grita Byakuya apurándolos a lo lejos .

Los jovenes amigos corren entonces para abordarlo junto con el otro que ya los espera allá.

Las clases pasan casi sin sentir , faltan además pocas semanas para el fin de curso y no quieren llegar tarde ni faltar a ninguna clase.

* * *

Una vez transcurridas las horas de escuela ese día, se dirigen a la florería , al entrar ven a la chica de negros cabellos que se encuentra como siempre haciendose cargo.

- ¡ Hola Kagome ! - saludan al entrar .

- ¡ Hola chicos ! -les responde sonriendo .

Kagome es su empleada , quien se ocupa de atender en la mañana el negocio , le toma los pedidos a Inuyasha y se los hace llegar para que él se ocupe de atenderlos más tarde, es muy eficáz y su trato es amable y cordial.

- Bien Inuyasha, si no se te ofrece algo más , me retiro -

- No , es todo Kagome, gracias ¡ Descansa, nos veremos mañana !- le responde su joven jefe mientras éste se dirige a su escritorio.

- ¡ Hasta pronto chicos ! - les dice sonriendo mientras sale.

Hay un trato jovial entre ellos , pues son casi de la misma edad y se han entendido muy bien , lo cual le permite confiar plenamente en ella mientras él se encuentra en la escuela.

- Saluda a Rin de mi parte- alcanza a decirle todavía.

-¡ Gracias , nos vemos mañana ! - le escucha decir mientras sus pasos se alejan.

Miroku y Byakuya entran a la bodega , mientras Inuyasha escucha los asuntos pendientes que la chica amablemente le deja grabados cada día para que él los atienda cuando llegue.

Al poco rato oye el alboroto del par de chicos saliendo de la parte de atrás del local que ocupan como bodega.

-Yo llevaré la lista de lo que debemos comprar , porque si no tú y tu memoria nos meteran en problemas - dice Miroku con burla al molesto Byakuya que lo acompañará a realizar las compras de lo que les hace ya falta.

- ¡ Bah ! - puja simplemente el esbelto chico de largo y oscuro cabello

- ¡ Regresaremos más tarde Inuyasha , hay varias cosas por comprar -Le dice Miroku a su amigo , tras lo cual Inuyasha le entrega la cantidad necesaria para que se encarguen de ello.

- De acuerdo chicos ,pero no tarden demasiado pues hay algunos pedidos por entregar.

Salen finalmente dejando a Inuyasha ocupado en terminar los pedidos pendientes , ya les tocará a sus amigos entregar en cuanto vuelvan , son sólo dos o tres , así que será rápido.

La campanilla de la puerta lo saca de su ensimismamiento , al poco rato de que ellos han salido.

- ¡ Diga ! ¿ En que puedo ayudarle ? - exclama amable.

- ¡ Yo diría que en mucho ! -

" ¡ Esa voz! ¡ Naraku ! "

En seguida se pone tenso al sentir esa desagradable presencia que se acerca , así como el olor dulzón a maderas de su colonia.

- ¿ Qué ocurre Inuyasha? ¿ No piensas atenderme ? -

- Yo... digame ... ¿Qué desea ? - "Ups , pregunta equivocada" se reprocha en su mente.

- ¿ Qué que deseo ? - responde con un tono de voz malicioso y una lujuriosa sonrisa en la cara.

- Pues verás ... -

Lo escucha cada vez más cerca de él.

- Vengo por un sachet para mi saco , tenga una cena hoy por la noche y vine aquí porque deseo algo...bello y sé que en éste lugar lo encuentro-

- ¿ Sachet? - responde nervioso Inuyasha - si me permite se lo tendré listo en una hora , si desea volver en ese tiempo podrá recogerlo. -

- Me parece que prefiero esperar aquí , la vista es infinitamente mejor aquí dentro - le contesta en un tono muy suave y sugerente -

Sobre todo ahora que estás...solo. -

"Pero ... ¿ Cómo lo sabe ? ¡ Me ha estado vigilando ! " -piensa Inyasha empezando a alarmarse.

Retrocede cada vez más hasta que siente que su espalda choca con la pared.

- ¿ Acaso me temes ? ¡ No deberías ! He esperado mucho por éste momento ¿Sabes? -

- ¿ Pero que pretende ? ¡ Detengase por favor ! -

Siente como de improviso Naraku posa su mano suavemente a un lado de su cara , acariciando suavemente su mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

-¡ Detengase ! ¡ Déjeme en paz de una maldita vez ! -Le grita dándole un manotazo para retirar esa ajena mano de su rostro.

-¡ Ya deberías saber que no lo haré ! - le responde ya en forma agresiva , entonces en forma por demás alevosa le dá un puñetazo en la cara, el cual desde luego el chico no ve venir , tomándolo en absoluta sorpresa que lo descontrola un instante.

Instante que su agresor aprovecha , lo toma posesivamente por la cintura acercandolo a él .

- ¡ He dicho que basta ! -empieza a decir Inuyasha.

-MMmmm... -siente como sus palabras son acalladas y como su boca es sellada por unos labios posesivos y agresivos que le lastiman. Siente como esas manos recorren su espalda y esa desagradable presencia lo prensa contra la pared , impidiendole cualquier movimiento , detesta el calor que emana de ese cuerpo, el contacto que se ve forzado a tener .

En un momento dado ,un sabor dulzón le llega a su lengua ,el sabor de su propia sangre.

- ¡ Dejeme por favor ! - le grita empujandolo finalmente un poco

- ¡ Sueltalo bastardo ! - grita un Miroku furioso , mientras Byakuya se queda petrificado en la puerta .

Han regresado pues olvidaron la dichosa lista de compras .

Naraku se voltea , mientras con la mano se limpia de la comisura de la boca los rastros de la sangre de Inuyasha , tan salvaje ha sido su beso que le ha abierto los labios al chico , haciendolo sangrar.

- ¡ Vaya , que inoportuno ! - exclama burlón dándose la vuelta para encarar al iracundo chico de azul mirada que se acerca a él.

Miroku se abalanza sobre él tirandolo hacia un lado, Naraku sin embargo se libra fácilmente del chico , se levanta y volviendose hacia Inuyasha le dice :

-Nos veremos otro día , mi delicioso invidente , más te valdría ser más receptivo conmigo, porque... piensalo bien ¿ Quién se interesaría por tí , así impedido como estás ? deberías aprovechar una oportunidad que no se te volverá a presentar con alguien de mi nivel.

Byakuya enojado , lo jala entonces violentamente hacia la puerta.

-¡ Largo de aquí ! - le grita furioso el delgado chico.

-¡ Suéltame imbécil ! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme ? -Le dice molesto jalándose para soltarse lo cual consigue pronto, mas al fijarse en el menudo chico añade- aunque ... mirandote bien...no sería mala idea ocuparme de tí también. - le dice Naraku dirigiendole su sucia mirada y una perversa sonrisa en los labios.

-¡ Fuera de aquí ! -le grita Miroku mientras le lanza un florero que se hace añicos a un lado de la puerta, alcanzando a salir Naraku , como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien ? - se apresura a preguntar Miroku acercandose preocupado a Inuyasha , él cual ha resbalado por la pared y ha quedado sentado en el piso recargado en la pared , tapandose la cara con ambas manos.

- ¡ Byakuya , sube por el botiquín y prepárale una taza de té por favor ! - le dice apurándolo su amigo.

-¡ Enseguida vuelvo ! - responde el chico mientras sube corriendo las escaleras

Miroku retira delicadamente las manos de Inuyasha , descubriendole el rostro que ya está cubierto por lágrimas de rabia, inmóvil presa de la desagradable sorpresa y la repugnancia que siente.

- ¡ No llores ! ¡ Lo lamento tanto ! - le susurra abrazandolo , lo mira profundamente abatido ; algo pugna por salir desde el fondo de su ser , lucha un instante contra ese sentimiento , pero...entonces sin poderse contener más y sin pensarlo se acerca ...y lo besa dulcemente en la boca , dejando a Inuayasha más sorprendido que antes .

Justo en ese momento se oye la campanilla de la puerta y una profunda y grave voz exclama:

- ¡ Me parece que soy inoportuno , tal vez sea mejor volver después... ! -

" ... o quizá no volver nunca ..." - piensa para sí mismo el dueño de esa imponente voz.

Continuará . . .

****

Notas finales:

Como ven Naraku no entiende y sigue portandose mal, tal vez "alguien" deba hacerlo entrar en razón , pero ya veremos...

¡ Gracias por leer !

Nos leemos

Bye, bye . :D


	4. Capítulo 4 La llegada del lobo

¡ Hoola ! :)

Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, con los ya conocidos personajes del manga y anime cuya autoría es de Rumiko Takahashi.

Las cosas se irán complicando un poco, las vidas entre unos y otros se empiezan a entrelazar, sé que no descubro el hilo negro, pero espero que por lo menos se entretengan un poco con mi historia como yo lo hago al escribirla.

**Capitulo 4**

**"La llegada del lobo"**

Miroku se apartó de Inuyasha casi dando un salto hacia un lado, hablando sin atreverse a mirar al altivo cliente que se había quedado parado apenas trasponer el umbral de la puerta .

- Errr.. no .. .disculpe... ¡ Yo ya me iba ! -Exclama con el rostro completamente rojo de verguenza, tal vez por lo que acaba de hacer ó quizá también por la dorada y helada mirada que lo traspasa desde la entrada.

Justo en ese momento, el oportuno de Byakuya llega apurado con lo que le habían pedido hace unos momentos, pero de pronto Miroku se acerca a él rápidamente, casi le arrebata las cosas de las manos poniendolas sobre el escritorio de Inuyasha y tomando al chico de negros cabellos por el brazo se lo lleva casi a rastras y muy muy sorprendido hacia la salida.

- ¿ Ahora qué mosca te picó ? - pregunta el que es arrastrado fuera del lugar.

- ¡ Cállate y vámonos de aquí ! - Lo apresura su amigo.

Pasan velozmente frente a Sesshoumaru , igual de intrigado pero sin dar muestras de ello , sólo siguiendo con la mirada a ese atrevido joven mientras se alejan corriendo de ahí.

" ¡ Tontos ! " - Dice molesto Sesshoumaru, pero entonces voltea para ver a un Inuyasha que se ha incorporado y girado hacia otro lado, buscando apresurado un pañuelo desechable en su escritorio.

" ¡ No luce bien ! ¿ Qué ocurre aquí ? "- piensa el empresario, mientras nota un remolino de enojo que crece cada vez más en su interior sin un motivo aparente, suspira tratando de calmarse y molesto también consigo mismo piensa para sí:

" ¿ Por qué demonios no doy simplemente la vuelta y me largo de aquí ? ... bien supongo que porque cuando deseo tener algo no me doy por vencido tan fácil y menos por que un insignificante muchachito se interponga en mi camino."

¿ Curiosidad, atracción, el destino quizá o simplemente un capricho ?

Alguien aparentemente tan frío, calculador, impasible ... ¿ Dudando ?

" ¿ Por qué ? " - se repite mentalmente

Pero tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre, se acerca lentamente al chico, que trata inutilmente de recobrar la compostura, además que ha percibido la inconfundible presencia y los suaves pasos que se dirigen hacía él.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien ? - Le pregunta No Taisho Sama con suave voz.

- Sssí ... yo... sólo permitame un momento, le atenderé en seguida. -

- ¡ Eso puede esperar ! -escucha su grave y agradable voz , mientras siente como Sesshoumaru lo toma de forma desprevenida pero suave por los hombros , lo gira para quedar de frente y en cuanto éste ve su rostro del chico, la rabia empieza a emerger nuevamente desde su interior.

" ¡¿ Pero como se atrevió a ésto ?! ¡ Me encargaré de que pague por lo que te ha hecho Inuyasha ! pero además... ¿ Por qué me inspiras esto si ni siquiera de conozco ? " - piensa desconcertado.

No soporta ver esos bellos y tiernos ojos ambarinos, anegados de lágrimas a punto de rodar por sus mejillas, solamente detenidas por el fuerte orgullo del chico y su rostro que ha comenzado a incharse de un lado, luego...su boca, su suave y rosada boca sangrando de esa forma.

¿ Cómo pudo lastimarlo así ? y ¿ Por qué Inuyasha se lo permitió ? ¡ Un abuso por el cual él se encargará que ese supuesto "amigo " pague !

Sin poder evitarlo, ese orgulloso joven de largo y blanquísimo cabello, pasa un dedo muy delicadamente por esos lastimados

labiosque aún tienen rastros de sangre.

Inuyasha al contacto, pega un respingo y retrocede un poco.

- ¡ Lo lamento ! permiteme , no te haré daño -

No Taisho Sama, saca un fino pañuelo de su bolsillo y con sumo cuidado le limpia la boca, la cara ... las lágrimas; el chico se estremece al contacto, aunque no parece que sea sólo de dolor.

- ¡ Eres un torpe ! - le sorprenden las palabras repentinamente enérgicas de ese hombre que se esmera en limpiarle el rostro.

¿ Por qué permitiste que ese estúpido te lastimara así ? - pregunta enjugandole los últimos rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, ante lo cual Inuyasha se queda un instante inmóvil, desconcertado por el trato que le brinda Sesshoumaru, hasta que al fín responde :

-¡ Él no me hizo nada ! Miroku solo es mi amigo y él simplemente me ayudaba a reponerme del ataque del que fuí victima hace un rato. -

- ¡ Extraña forma tiene tu amigo de ayudarte ! -

- ¡ Que lamentable escena ha presenciado ! ¡ Yo no sé que le ocurrió a Miroku! ¿ Por qué diablos hizo eso ?- le responde sumamente apenado.

Sesshoumaru lo mira atento leyendo en su rostro las emociones que en el cruzan y exclama en tono serio y frío :

- ¿ Dime quién fué, quién te agredió y lastimó así ? -

- Fué ... fué... ¡ Oh mire no tiene importancia ! no lo voy a importunar más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho ... -

- ¡¿ Qué no tiene importancia dices ?! - contesta Sesshoumaru en tono bastante serio, arqueando una ceja y rozando la mejilla de Inuyasha con la yema de sus dedos, lo cual hace estremecer nuevamente al joven invidente.

- ¡ Lastimar tu lindo rostro , hacerte daño de esa forma provocándote derramar lágrimas de tus luminosos ojos de esa forma, anegados de rabia... ¿ Y me dices que no tiene importancia ?

¡ Pues a mí sí me importa ! - responde elevando un poco la voz, lo cual dicho así deja a Inuyasha muy desconcertado e inmóvil.

- ¡ Te escucho Inuyasha ! ¿ Qué fué lo que ocurrió ? - casi le ordena.

El joven duda todavía un poco hasta que suspirando comienza a narrar lo ocurrido, pues las negativas y la terquedad no le servirán esta vez, no ante Sesshoumaru :

-Verá , me encontraba sólo hace unos momentos cuando . . . - le cuenta al alto joven todo lo sucedido.

- ¡¿ Así que Onigumo Naraku ?! - exclamó Sesshoumaru pensativo y notoriamente molesto una vez que Inuyasha concluyó su explicación.

- ¿ Es que acaso le conoce ? -pregunta Inuyasha al escuchar el tono de voz con que el empresario ha dicho ese desagradable nombre.

- No sé ...tal vez - le responde de forma evasiva - ¡ Cómo sea, no debería de haberte agredido así ni lastimado tu lindo rostro ¡

¡ Cómo se atrevió! -

- ¡ Sólo le pido que no me sienta lástima, no lo tolero ! - responde de forma agresiva un orgulloso Inuyasha, mientras cruza los brazos y vuelve el rostro hacia otro lado.

- ¿ Lástima haz dicho ? ¡ Yo no te tengo lástima ! Sentirla rebaja tanto al que la inspira como al que la siente y lo que tú me inspiras son muchas otras cosas, pero en ningún momento es lástima ¡ No seas tonto ! -

- ¿ Lo que le inspiro ? ¿ De que rayos habla ? -

Sesshoumaru lo observa por unos segundos divertido, luego se aproxima otra vez a tan orgulloso chico y lo toma por el mentón y le gira el rostro lentamente hacía él.

- Pues me refiero a algo como ésto, por ejemplo . -

Entonces inesperadamente aquel hombre acerca su rostro y le planta un suave pero sugerente beso en la mejilla que ha sido golpeada .

Inuyasha sorprendido entonces, exclama :

-¡ Oiga no haga eso ! ¡ Eso no estuvo bien ! - Le dice el chico sonrojado.

- ¿Ah no ? Entonces tal vez ésto te parezca mejor - Responde Sesshoumaru con una cínica sonrisa.

Entonces toma el rostro del chico con ambas manos y acercandose le dá un largo beso en la boca.

- ¡ MMmmm ! ... - retirándose de Inuyasha con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡ Yo ... no me refería a eso ! -contesta el menor molesto pero visiblemente nervioso y con las mejillas encendidas.

- Te ves lindo incluso cuando estás enojado -

- ¡ Deje de llamarme " lindo " ! ¡ Ni que fuera un crisantemo ! - Dice cruzándose de brazos y volteándose otra vez para otro lado indignado.

- En ese caso mi preciado "crisantemo" , como veo que ya estas mucho mejor y tengo algo de prisa mejor me retiro. - Dice sonriendo divertido el alto empresario.

Entonces Inuyasha cae en la cuenta de que en varios sentidos a la vez, ese extraño y sobrado de sí mismo joven, le ha hecho reponerse rápidamente del desagradable momento de hace tan poco tiempo.

- ¡ Oiga , pero no me ha dicho a que venía ! - Pregunta intrigado Inuyasha.

- ¡ Es verdad ! bueno... uno de mis objetivos lo he cumplido - dice con una maliciosa sonrisa y puede ver como el dueño del lugar tuerce levemente el gesto -

-El otro asunto es que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre, necesito un muy buen arreglo floral para ella. -

- ¿ Y sus flores favoritas son...? - cuestiona Inuyasha .

- Las orquideas y las rosas en colores claros -

- ¡ Perfecto !- exclama Inuyasha concentrandose ya en su trabajo, casi se puede ver como su mente empieza a trabajar en el diseño del adorno , con una sonrisa en la boca .

- ¡ Te ves mucho mejor cuando sonries ! - le dice en voz baja y sensual el joven No Taisho.

Inuyasha se ruboriza , pero pasa por alto el comentario .

- Deme su dirección y la hora a la que lo necesita y se lo mandaré - dice el chico tomando una libreta de su escritorio.

- ¿ Me lo mandarás ? - dice Sesshoumaru fingiendo disgusto en su voz, pero cambiandola a un amable tono cuando añade - prefiero que tu mismo me lo entregues, puedo mandar a uno de mis choferes por tí. -

- ¡ No es necesario ! um ...¡ Está bien yo se lo llevaré ! , pero llegaré por mis propios medios - y después anota los datos del lugar a donde hará la entrega.

- Le haré algo muy lindo para su madre - le dice sonriente el chico.

- ¡ No me cabe la menor duda ! ... bien ahora sí me retiro , pero hazme un favor ... mi "Crisantemo " - dice burlón.

- ¡ Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha es mi nombre ! - responde serio.

-Está bien mi " lindo Inuyasha " - ante lo cual el otro ya solo suspira resignado .

-¡ Cuidate por favor ! - "Al menos hasta que yo pueda encargarme de tí por mi cuenta" piensa Sesshoumaru.

Entonces Inuyasha siente su cálido aliento otra vez , ahora en su cuello y luego un tenue roce de sus labios en su boca , pero sin llegar a besarlo, ante lo cual Inuyasha se estremece levemente, pues debido a su ceguera sus otros sentidos son sumamente sensibles, cualidad de la cual ya ha tomado nota Sesshoumaru . Pero para su mayor sorpresa éste posa entonces su boca después de recorrer el camino desde su cara de regreso hasta el cuello nuevamente y entoces le besa , pero esta vez de forma mucho más intensa, cálida y sensual, dejándole una marca seguramente bastante visible en su blanca piel, Sesshoumaru observa el rojizo rastro de su beso y exclama separandose de él :

-¡ Ésta es mi primer marca y mi primer aviso, para cualquier idiota que se atreva a acercarse nuevamente a tí ! - y con una expresión seria se separa de Inuyasha.

- ¡ Oiga , pero que demonios se piensa ! ¡Yo no soy de su propiedad ! - le replica Inuyasha bastante molesto además de sorprendido y con el corazón desbocado.

- ¡ Aún no , pero lo serás ! - dice en un susurro Sesshoumaru con una voz tan seductora que casi derrite al chico y acelera todavía más su corazón.

Alcanza a notar como el alto joven dá la vuelta para partir y siente el suave roce de su larguísimo cabello, escucha el murmullo de su ropa y el cadencioso ritmo de sus ligeros pasos al alejarse sin decir una sola palabra más.

Después de un rato el chico al fin exclama para sí :

- ¡ Vaya , pero que día !- Mientras posa distraido su mano en el cuello donde ha recibido el beso - ¡ Pero qué hombre tan insolente , extraño , atrevido y ... y... - y luego tan solo suspira

"Sesshoumaru ... ¿Quién eres tú que despiertas todos mis sentidos con estas nuevas sensaciones agitándose dentro de mí , que hacen que mi corazón se acelere ? ... que me haces pensar en una nueva forma de amar que no creí fuera la mía ... ¿ Dos hombres ? ... "

* * *

Cuando Miroku y Byakuya vuelven, el primero no se decide a entrar.

- Bueno ¿ Ahora que te pasa Miroku? -

- ¡ Déjame en paz y además hazme un favor, déjame un rato a solas con Inuyasha ! -

- Pero ... -

- ¡ Por favor ! - le dice ya elevando nervioso la voz.

- ¡ Está bien , está bien ! ¡ A pero que neurótico ! - le contesta Byakuya mientras ve como Miroku se dirige a la parte de atrás del negocio y él se queda en el frente acomodando algunas de las cosas que han llevado .

Mientras Miroku se acerca hacia donde escucha que Inuyasha se encuentra .

"He sido un tonto ¡ Vaya momento que escogí para demostrarle mis sentimientos hacía él ! Y luego ese cliente que entró casi podía fulminarme con la mirada ¡Qué miedo sentí ! pero... ¿Por qué no me aguanté como lo he hecho ultimamente? ¿ Pero en que estaba pensando yo ? ¿ Qué pensará Inuyasha de mí ahora ? "- todas esas preguntas revolotean en su mente.

" Después de todo hemos sido amigos desde hace ya tanto tiempo y yo nunca le había demostrado nada más que eso ¡ Amistad , casi hermanos, eso somos ! después de todo él no sabe de mis dudas sobre lo que siento ultimamente hacía él. "

- ¿ Miroku ? - escucha preguntar a Inuyasha .

- Sí , soy yo - responde .

Su amigo se voltea con una expresión de reproche en la cara

- ¿ Por qué Miroku ? - le pregunta con un dejo de tristeza y confusión en el rostro .

- Inuyasha ... yo ... ¡ Perdóname ! yo no debí , lo sé, pero es que al verte tan dolido, desvalido, lastimado... ¡ No pude contenerme más ! - le dice tomandolo apenas por los hombros y mirandolo fijamente.

- ¿ Contenerte más ? - exclama asombrado Inuyasha " ¡ Hasta cuando terminarán las sorpresas el día de hoy ! " - ¡ Vamos Miroku , no me tengas lástima , no lo soporto ! y explícame de una vez por todas lo que ocurre -

- ¡ Es que no puedo más Inuyasha ! aunque... ¡ Perdóname sé que no lo hice de la manera adecuada !- traga saliva y entonces se lo suelta a su amigo de plateada cabellera .

-Verás , es que ... yo no me siento atraido por las chicas exactamente ... ¿ Me comprendes ?

¡ Los chicos son lo mío ! ... de hecho... ¡ Tu me atraes bastante en ese sentido ! - "Ufff ¡ Al fín lo dije ! " suspira aliviado - ¡ Sí así es y no ... no pongas esa cara , me cuesta mucho trabajo confesarlo pero ...así es ! -

- ¡ Puuufff , caray ! -exclama al fín Inuyasha resoplando - me has sorprendido , así que ese es además el motivo por el que dudas en entrar al monasterio desde hace años y además ... ¡ Por eso me besaste ! - le dice ya elevando la voz asorado.

- Sí , así es y me temo que no haría un muy buen papel como monje ¿ No crees ? -

- ¡ Y que , lo digas ! No te voy a decir que no tenía mis sospechas , aunque no es lo mismo sospechar que tener la certeza , pues además nunca te he conocido una novia - Inuyasha se pasa la mano sorprendido por su larga cabellera tratando de relajarse y luego dice - ¡ No veo amigo mío , pero si percibo otras cosas ! aunque no me esperaba exactamente esto-

Inuyasha hace una larga pausa aclarando sus pensamientos para decirle a su amigo de forma por demás sincera:

- ¡ Te quiero Miroku , amigo mío ! ... - ante lo cual el aludido sonrie muy contento.

- ... pero no te equivoques , para mí eres casi como mi hermano ¡ Mi mejor amigo y nada más ! de ésa manera es que te quiero desde que eramos pequeños - concluye retirándole las manos de sus hombros mientras la amplia sonrisa se desvanece de la boca de Miroku , pues además de esas palabras, al volver levemente la cabeza Inuyasha , alcanza a observar la pequeña marca ya violácea en el cuello de su amigo , abre unos ojos enormes y luego musita débilmente :

- ¿ Supongo que después de lo que hice , será ,mejor alejarme de tí ? -

-¡ No seas tonto ! - responde Inuyasha apretando los párpados molesto.

-¡ Pero admití ser homosexual , me gustan los hombres , me gustas tú ! -le dice en voz más alta a Inuyasha, sorprendiendose él mismo de sus palabras.

- ¡ Y eso qué ! -le responde su amigo como si tal cosa - no me atraes como pareja , pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos seguir siendo amigos , no te voy a decir que no me causa ciertos conflictos ésto - "Aún cuando yo tengo grandes dudas en torno a mí " piensa en su interior el chico de blancos cabellos - pero no deseo arruinar nuestra amistad por ésto.- guarda silencio un momento y añade mientras extiende su mano abierta hacia Miroku -

- ¿ Amigos solamanente ? -

- ¡ Amigos ! - exclama Miroku después de un breve instante, estrechándole la mano, suspirando tristemente.

- ¡ Ladrón vuelve acá ! - escuchan gritar de pronto a Byakuya en la tienda.

Al llegar apresurados a donde se encuentra, Miroku le narra a Inuyasha la escena de como Byakuya practicamente se encuentra sobre un chico de cabello oscuro atado en una coleta , sujetandolo en el piso.

- ¡ Suéltame amanerado ! -

- ¿ A quién llamas amanerado ? - explota Byakuya golpeando al otro.

- ¿ Qué ocurre ? -grita Inuyasha mientras Miroku se apresura a ayudar a su delgado amigo.

- Es éste ladrón , pensó que no lo veía y entró a intentar robar varias cosas .

- ¡ Sueltame ! - grita el ladrón, pero ya lo han inmovilizado entre los dos.

- ¿ Koga , otra vez tú ? - le recrimina Inuyasha molesto al reconocer esa voz.

- ¿ Y que quieres que haga ? ¡ Tengo que sobrevivir ! -

- Podrías intentar trabajar por ejemplo -

- ¿ A sí ? y dime... ¿ Quién crees que me emplearía ? digo no es por nada pero con mi fama ... - exclama el chico con una sonrisa de cínica satisfacción.

- ¡ Pues yo lo haría ! - dice Inuyasha ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos.

- ¡¿ Tú ?! - exclaman a coro los tres.

- Pues sí ...sí en realidad te comprometes a trabajar honrada y arduamente -

- ¿ Lo harías en serio ? -pregunta Koga quien ya se incorpora, sujeto aún por los otros dos.

Koga es un chico casi de la misma edad que ellos , tal vez uno o dos años mayor , ha crecido practicamente solo en las calles , frecuentemente acompañado por algunos solitarios perros. Vive en un albergue de beneficencia, pero aspira a un futuro mejor.

Sobrevive robando y comerciando cuanta cosa llega a sus manos, no es la primera vez que entra a robar a la florería, pero siempre se les había escapado.

Inuyasha sospecha que no es un mal chico , al menos no de malos sentimientos , pero sí un cabeza dura, aunque en el fondo piensa que todo lo que necesita es ser aceptado y que alguien confíe en él.

-¡ Suéltenlo chicos ! -

- ¿Seguro ? -

- Sí , déjenme hablar con él - tras lo cual sus amigos obedecen.

Después Koga y él estuvieron hablando un largo rato, todo indicaba que habría un nuevo empleado en la florería.

-Estarás a prueba, nos iremos día por día , te pagaré diario ¡ Confiaré en tí, no me defraudes ! ¡Creo en tí !... ¿Tenemos un trato ? -

- ¡ Cuenta con ello ! -contesta Koga "el lobo ", como le conocen en la calle , estrechando la mano que le tiende Inuyasha .

- ¿ Cuándo comienzo ? -

- Mañana mismo -

Cuando Koga se dirigía a la salida, su mirada se tropezó con la de Miroku , sólo fué un instante , pero algo le atrajo de esa profunda mirada azul profundo. Tal vez todavía no estaba seguro sobre aceptar ese trabajo , pero algo le atraía hacia ese lugar.

- ¡ Aquí estaré ! - dijo firmemente, para luego salir y perderse luego entre la gente de la calle.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces - le dice Miroku después.

- Quiero intentarlo , a veces las almas solitarias, sólo necesitan que se les muestre el inicio del camino , acompañarlos un tramo de éste y en algunos casos, haremos surgir lo mejor de ellos. - dice serio Inuyasha.

-¿ Quién te enseñó eso ? -

- Mi madre -

* * *

Más tarde en un oscura recámara , aún cuando tiene las luces encendidas , un pensativo Naraku , se pasea lentamente de un lado a otro y sonriendo lentamente exclama :

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha...

¡ No creas que ésto se acaba aquí !

¡ Serás mío !

¡ Te deseo !

¡ Deseo tener tu bello cuerpo para mí !

¡ Quiero ser el primero dentro de tí ! Estrenarte, pues sospecho que no has sido poseido por nadie.

Hacer de tí, mi instrumento para sacar éste fuego que me consume lentamente... y luego...

¡ Luego te desecharé como un envase vacío ! ja, ja ,ja .

Continuará . . .

**Notas finales:**

¿ Cómo ven la manera de consolarese de nuestros queridos personajes ? Con alguien como Sessh ¡ Quién no !

Bueno eso es todo por el momento.

Nos leemos pronto .

Bye ,bye . :D


	5. Capítulo 5 Fuego al acecho

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

Bueno creo que la historia ya va tomando forma, los caminos de los personajes se empiezan a cruzar y a enredar.

Además de que la temperatura empieza a subir por aquí, les dejo el siguiente capitulo con un semi lemon, como creo que les llaman por acá o como yo diría un mini lemoncito.

Los personajes como ya saben son de Rumiko Takahashi, estupenda autora.

**Capítulo 5**

**" Fuego al acecho "**

Esa noche Inuyasha durmió muy mal, todas las sensaciones vividas hasta hace poco se disparaban en su mente :

El asco y la repulsión, el dolor de su encuentro con Naraku, así como la inmensa rabia e impotencia que sentía.

Después... ¡ Vaya con Miroku ! no lo esperaba , es su amigo... ¡ Sólo eso !

Pero una figura sobresale por sobre las demás, lo empieza a abrumar,comienza a despertar sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas en él.

La voz, la presencia, el aroma, el tierno, cálido y atrevido roce de sus manos han despertado algo en él, ha hecho surgir nuevos deseos en su interior, a la vez que nuevas dudas en su modo de sentir.

"¡ A mí sí me importa !"

¿Por qué te interesa ? ¿ Qué ocurre ? ¿ Quién eres Sesshoumaru ?

El simple recuerdo le nubla la mente, le llena de escalofríos el alma .

* * *

Cuando al fín amaneció, se apresuró para hacer lo necesario para bajarse a trabajar, un buen baño para despejar la mente, para calmar a su cuerpo que sinsu permiso se ha inquietado y sus pensamientos que se han hechado a volar sin que apenas lo note. Mientras el agua le resbala por el rostro, le emociona el saber que hoy lo volverá a escuchar, a sentir cerca.

-¡ Me encantará entregar ese pedido ! - susurra para sí mismo

Es sábado, no hay escuela, así que Kagome no va a trabajar y le corresponde a él hacerse cargo de todo desde temprano, cuando se acerca a la puerta para abrir el negocio ya le esperan Miroku y Byakuya, pues escucha el parloteo de sus amigos del otro lado del cancel de vidrio.

- ¡ Qué tal Inuyasha !- le saluda con su acostumbrado buen humor Byakuya

-¡ Buen día chicos !-

- ¿ Te encuentras mejor ? - le pregunta dudando Miroku, el ver a su amigo le causa cierto pesar y verguenza, pero siente como Inuyasha le pone la mano en el hombro.

-¡ Mejor gracias ! nada que un buen día de trabajo no ayude a disipar - les dice mientras ellos entran a la florería.

- ¡ Hola , buen día ! - escuchan de improviso , se vuelven en dirección de la puerta Miroku y Byakuya e Inuyasha solo escucha .

-¡ Pero sí es Kouga! -exclama asombrado Byakuya, ya que no esperaba que éste chico se presentara, ni siquiera que diera muestra alguna de responsabilidad.

El nuevo empleado del lugar llega en ese momento, un recién bañado y humildemente vestido pero limpio Kouga , que los saluda sonriente.

Cruza una fugaz mirada con Miroku , quien desvía la suya y se dirige a la bodega.

-Llegas temprano , estamos abriendo - le contesta amable Inuyasha.

-Deseo aprovechar el día y la oportunidad -dice firme.

Tuvo algunas dudas al respecto de aceptar el trabajo, finalmente es un alma libre, pero sola. Pero ese chico invidente le inspira confianza, puede probar para ver si funciona; están además ese par de hermosos ojos azules e intuye que no le pasó tan desapercibido a ese chico.

- Pues bien... ¿ Por dónde empiezo ?-

- Pienso que comenzaremos poco a poco, ya nos darémos cuenta de cuales son tus aptitudes. Por lo pronto ve a la bodega que está en la parte de atrás, allí hallarás una escoba, comienza barriendo el frente del negocio, luego podrás seguir limpiando las vidrieras. - le dá inicaciones su joven jefe .

- ¡ En seguida ! -dice saliendo a buscar lo que le indican.

Cuando pasa frente a Byakuya, éste lo mira desconfiado y le dice :

- Tal vez Inuyasha confíe en tí , pero debes saber que yo te estaré vigilando.

- ¡ Haz lo que quieras ! - le gruñe "el lobo".

-¡ Vamos Byaku, dale una oportunidad! - exclama Inuyasha al escuchar las palabras que han intercambiados los dos chicos.

- ¡ Cómo digas ! - responde refunfuñando el esbelto muchacho.

Miroku se encuentra acomodando algunas cosas en la bodega cuando lo ve entrar, entonces continua con lo que hace.

- Disculpa- le pregunta Kouga - ¿Dónde se encuentran los utensilios de la limpieza ? -

-¡ Eh ,ah sí ! mira se encuentran aquí - responde estirando la mano para tomar la escoba, pero al mismo tiempo Kouga la ve y se dispone a hacer lo mismo; sus manos se tocan involuntariamente por unos instantes, levantan la mirada y se enganchan con ellas.

- Yo... ¡ Lo siento ! - exclama Miroku ruborizado retirando la mano rápidamente y desviando la mirada.

-¡ Pues yo no lo lamento ! - responde Kouga suavemente

Miroku lo mira desconcertado.

- ¿ Sabes ? - continua Kouga, quien siempre ha sido muy claro para hablar - estoy contento de tener un empleo, de sentirme útil y sobre todo de trabajar...a tu lado.

Tras lo cual, toma la escoba y sale dejando aun Miroku inmóvil, pero al que al poco rato, una leve sonrisa le asoma a los labios y un nuevo e intenso brillo en su profunda y azul mirada.

* * *

- ¿Me querías ver padre ?-

-Sí, ¡ Siéntate Naraku !

El cual lo hace de inmediato, observa a su padre despachar a la secretaria y luego mirarlo fijamente a él.

- ¡ Quiero saber como va el asunto "Yamato" !- pregunta seco.

- ¡ Ah , ese asunto ! -sonrie satisfecho Naraku.

Se miran, son padre e hijo, pero cada quien sabe los alcances del otro.

Naraku le hace algunos "trabajos sucios" a su padre igual de retorcido y oscuro que él. Saben que deben cuidarse uno del otro, simplemente se soportan por conveniencia, entienden que son peligrosos uno para el otro.

- Verás , ese hijo de ... - continua Naraku sonriendo - está listo para firmar el contrato de adhesión de su pequeña empresa con la nuestra. -

- ¡ Muy buen poder de persuasión el tuyo ! - dice su padre, sonriente también mientras se levanta a servirse una copa de whiskey.

- Es difícil negarse cuando mis yakuzas te rompen ambas piernas y te amenazan con dañar a tu familia ¿No crees? -

A lo cual se escuchan sus perversas carcajadas por el lugar, todos les temen y por lo mismo nadie denuncia y nadie les lleva la contraria.

Volviendose nuevamente hacia Naraku, su padre rebusca en un cajón de su escritorio y saca un sobre grande con papeles y una memoria en el interior.

-Quiero ver que tan bueno eres en éste negocio- le dice entragandole el sobre - pensaba encargarme personalmente, pero quiero ponerte a lo haces bien redituará para ambos ganancias inimaginables y hasta podría ser que me decidiera a dejarte las oficinas de ésta empresa en Europa.

Naraku le hecha una mirada al contenido del sobre y levantando una ceja le pregunta :

- ¿ Y si no ? - Contesta observando la reacción de su padre.

-¿ Acaso dudas de tu capacidad ? - dice su padre entrecerrando los ojos. -

Si no lo lograras, pues me vería en la necesidad de hacerte a un lado y dárselo tal vez a tu primo Bankotsu.

- ¡ Yo jamás dije que no lo lograría , sólo era una simple pregunta ! - "Este es un trabajo dificil, muy dificil , pero vaya que pondré todo mi empeño en encargarme de el." - Piensa para sí mismo, luego añade :

- Estudiaré el caso y pondré manos a la obra ...solo dame un poco de tiempo para finiquitar algunos asuntos pendientes con dos pequeñas empresas y me encargaré de éste asunto. Es difícil , pero no imposible, ¡ Puedes estar seguro de ello !- exclama Naraku con una mueca de perversa satisfacción, levantandose dispuesto a salir.

Alcanza a oir a su padre que le dice:

-Verás reflejado en tu cuenta bancaria, el pago por tus últimos servicios. -

"Esas son pequeñeces, comparadas con ésto" - piensa Naraku mientras sujeta con fuerza el sobre.

"¡ Será un completo placer encargarme de ésto ! "

* * *

Es media tarde cuando Inuyasha acompañado por Kouga, llega a entregar el arreglo a la dirección indicada por Sesshoumaru Sama.

-¡Wooow! ¡Ve el tamaño de ésta casota ! - le dice de forma completamente inocente Kouga a Inuyasha cuando llegan a la dirección que les han indicado.

-Me temo que eso es imposible- le contesta Inuyasha, sin darle importancia a la falta de tacto de "el lobo".

- ¡ Oh, yo lo siento !- dice Kouga apenado al darse cuenta de su error - es que es enorme -

Van en un taxi que los lleva hasta las rejas de una enorme mansión , donde los guardias de seguridad les piden una identificación.

-Avise que un tal Inuyasha dice traer unas flores solicitadas por Sesshoumaru Sama- indica uno de ellos por medio de un intercomunicador, casi en seguida se escucha la respuesta del ama de llaves , tras consultar con alguien y entonces les dejan pasar sin problemas.

Cuando descienden del auto , entregan el arreglo floral a un par de doncellas que lo colocan en algún lugar de un enorme hall, mientras hacen exclamaciones de gusto al apreciar el bello conjunto de flores, delicadamente combinadas.

-Inuyasha San - escucha el chico que le llama una voz de mujer a su lado- venga conmigo para liquidarle su trabajo-

Cuando Kouga hace el intento de seguirlo, ella amablemente le señala una pequeña sala cercana a la puerta.

- Hágame el favor de esperar aquí -

- ¡ Eh, sí gracias !- contesta Kouga.

Mientras Inuyasha es conducido a uno de los despachos de la lujosa mansión.

-Espere aqui por favor, enseguida estarán con usted- le dicen al dejarlo en el interior de la habitación.

- ¡ Gracias ! -exclama Inuyasha, que se queda un instante parado, después escucha cerrarse la puerta.

Permanece un momento inmóvil , pero luego se pone a buscar un lugar donde sentarse, aunque más bien se topa con un mueble largo de la altura de una mesa, colocado contra una de las paredes, su bastón choca con el y luego empieza a palparlo lentamente, encuentra un objeto encima de este , el cual le llama la atención .

Lo recorre con sus sensibles dedos hasta que exclama:

-¡ Una katana !- le gustan esas imponentes armas y ésta se siente realmente magnifica dentro de su sencillez . No pudiendo resistir la tentación y dejando a un lado su blanco bastón, toma la espada con ambas manos sintiendo cada detalle de ella, luego la desliza suavememte fuera de la saya, mientras escucha un limpio sonido de metal.

-¡ Soberbia !- dice admirado, luego quiere sentir su filo, la roza delicadamente con los dedos, como si la acariciara.

Tan absorto está que no escucha el suave sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse , ni los leves pasos a sus espaldas. Esa persona se ha quedado unos instantes observandolo atentamente, antes de acercarse poco a poco a él y entoces le habla.

-¡ Hola Inuyasha !-

"¡ Esa voz ,ese embriagador aroma, esa presencia !"

El chico se sobresalta provocandose un corte en un dedo, del que rápidamente sale sangre manchado la hoja de la espada.

-¡ Ouch !- exclama, al darse cuenta , apurado trata de limpiarla logrando solamente embarrar más la espada con su sangre.

Sesshoumaru ante eso, sonrie malicioso y acercandose más a él por la espalda , se aproxima a su oido y le habla suavemente:

-¿ Sabías tú que las espadas tienen un significado "especial" en la corriente del psicoanálisis ? -

Inuyasha se estremece levemente al sentir tan cerca al millonario.

-Creo que he oido algo al respecto - responde nervioso.

-Tiene conotaciones fálicas ¿ Lo sabías ? - dice mientras observa la espada manchada con la sangre de Inuyasha.

- ¿ Es suya ?- pregunta el chico incómodo por el rumbo de la conversación.

-Sí , es una herencia de mi padre ¿Te gusta ? -

- ¡ Es impresionante ! ¡ Es enorme ! - " ¡ Upps ! " no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sesshoumaru rie finalmente, una suave y grave risa, luego posa sus manos en los hombros del chico y respirando suavemente en su nuca, desliza deliberadamente lentas sus manos por sus brazos de Inuyasha , hasta posarlas en las de él , luego toma la espada y la vuelve a colocar en su soporte.

- ¡ Lo siento, yo no debí ! ...- comienza a decir Inuyasha

- ¡ No hay problema , no me molesta, tú puedes tocarla... cuando quieras ! - le responde con una voz demasiado sensual a juicio del chico.

- E..es mejor que me vaya - dice Inuyasha cada vez más nervioso . - ¡ Buenas tardes Sesshoumaru Sama, me retiro ! -

-Vamos, no seas tan formal conmigo ! llámame sólo Sesshoumaru-

- ¡ Pero Señor !-

- ¿ Pero ? ¿ Haz dicho... "pero" ?-

Recordando algo Inuyasha, corrige:

-¡ Lo siento... Sesshoumaru !-

-¡ Eso está mucho mejor!... en seguida te doy tu cheque- luego siente como lo toma de la mano y lo conduce a un sillón

- Siéntate por favor -

-¡ Gracias !- se sienta y permanece en silencio , escucha el correr de un cajón y luego el rasgueo de una pluma contra el papel.

Inuyasha no puede seguir ignorando lo que éste extraño y serio empresario le provoca, su corazón amenaza con salirsele por la boca.

Luego escucha el rumor de las ruedas de un sillón al moverse.

Aclarandose la garganta dice para romper el tenso silencio que impera en la habitación:

- ¡ Espero te agrade el arreglo floral que hice para tu madre ! - más lo único que escucha es el suave roce de unas ropas al moverse.

Cuando escucha la respuesta la voz suena demasiado cerca.

- ¡ De eso puedes estar seguro !-

Inuyasha involuntariamente se levanta exclamando inquieto:

-Creo que ahora si ya es tiempo de irme ... te agradezco... -

- ¿ Te vas tan pronto ? ...espera, aquí tienes tu cheque - le dice de una forma que hace que su cuerpo sienta escalofrios.

Percibe como una delicada mano coloca el cheque doblado en el bolsillo de su camisa, pero también nota como ésta se posa suavemente en su pecho en donde permanece por un instante, seguramente sintiendo a su inquieto corazón.

- ¿ Estás nervioso Inuyasha ? - le pregunta con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿ Yooo? ... n...no...¡ Claro que no ! -

" ¡ No que va ! pareces una frágil avecilla asustada ".

Inuyasha entonces se arma de valor y le replica dejandose llevar por el nerviosismo y la tensión que siente.

-¡ Escuchame Sesshoumaru, estás muy equivocado conmigo ! ¡Yo no soy homosexual ! ¿Me oyes ? - exclama elevando un poco la voz , pero se tapa la boca al darse cuenta de las palabras que han salido sin pensar.

Seshoumaru vuelve a reir maliciosamente complacido.

-¡ Así que ya basta con esto ! yo solo...solo- duda Inuyasha mientras empieza a retroceder para ver si logra encontrar la salida.

-¿ Tú sólo... qué ? -pregunta burlón Sesshoumaru sin apartar su dorada mirada de él.

-¡ Deja de reirte de mí ! ¡ Yo no soy tu juguete y no voy a permitir... qué ...! -

- ¿ Qué Inuyasha ? ¿ Qué es lo que no me permitirás ? - escucha su sugerente voz hablandole suave mientras le acompaña el rumor de sus pasos.

- ¡ Que me vuelvas a tocar ! -le dice ya muy enojado - además somos ... ¡ Un par de hombres ! -

- ¡ Y eso que importa ! - Sesshoumaru hace una leve pausa y continua :

- Mira Inuyasha... en primera bajo ningún concepto te considero mi juguete.

En seguida, ni tú mismo te crees tu supuesta heterosexualidad, puedo percibir el torbellino de emociones en tu interior ¡ Creeme ya pasé por allí ! y la aceptación es el mejor camino.

-¡ Keh ! -replica molesto el chico cruzandose de brazos y volteando el rostro hacia otro lado- ¡ Tonterías ! -

-¿ Tonterías dices ?- Exclama el joven No Taisho levantando una ceja .

- Tercero , si no fueras homosexual ¿ Qué haces aquí hoy ? -

-¡ Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo ! - responde Inuyasha turbado.

-¡ Mentiroso ! ... finalmente, si no lo eres ¿ Por qué has aceptado que te toque antes y no lo has impedido ?

¡ Así como sé que no lo impedirás ahora ! -

Entonces vuelve a sentir esa mano como antes posandose en su pecho, esa mano se desliza ahora hasta su cuello, Inuyasha traga saliva, pero no se mueve; siente tantas cosas a la vez, pero sobre todo...aunque no lo acepte ...le agrada lo que siente, se le acelera el pulso, le aumenta la temperatura. En un instante su bastón ha caido de sus manos.

Él es tomado por la parte de atrás del cuello y siente como delicadamente un dedo delinea el contorno de su boca.

¡ Tan sensual ese sólo detalle !

Puede sentir además el roce del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, ya tan próximo a él. Pero su mente se desboca cuando le susurra provocadoramente en el oido, con esa irresistible, profunda y grave voz :

- ¡ Me gustas Inuyasha ! ¡ Me gustas mucho ! - suspira y luego añade:

¿ Seguro que no estás nervioso ?-

-Bueno...tal vez un poco- " ¡ Gulp ! tengo ganas de salir corriendo, pero por encima de eso, me muero de ganas por que continue ".

Nota ansioso como es sujetado por la cintura de forma posesiva y nuevamente, recibiendo un beso en la oreja , escucha:

- ¿ Quieres que me detenga ? ¿ Quieres que te deje ir ? - le dice en forma cálida y sensual.

Inuyasha ocultando la cara , niega con la cabeza. Como respuesta, sus labios son capturados por esa apasionada boca, pero ésta no lo lastima, al contrario ¡ Lo provoca, lo enciende ! y en cierto momento entreabre sus labios rosas y el otro introduce entonces su lengua lenta y sensualmente, reconociendo esa boca que ha deseado tanto, hasta que logra que el chico le corresponda cada vez más intensamente, gimiendo levemente de placer.

Luego lo comienza a besar interminablemente en el rostro y en el cuello. Inuyasha está cada vez más prensado a ese cuerpo , prácticamente sin separación alguna.

Escucha gemir de placer a ese altivo y orgulloso hombre y le satisface que eso lo provoque él. Las caricias por su pecho y espalda continuan interminables , viajando de un punto a otro , pero nota como Sesshoumaru lo está conduciendo hacia algun lugar. Por puro reflejo Inuyasha mantiene los ojos cerrados, disfrutando al igual que su captor de esas cálidas y atrevidas sensaciones, pues éste tampoco tiene las manos quietas por encima del cuerpo de Seshoumaru.

En un instante Sesshoumaru ya ha recostado a Inuyasha en un cómodo sillón, colocándose enseguida sobre ese tentador chico. Sentir el roce de ese cálido cuerpo, es más de lo que puede aguantar el chico, que gime y suspira de puro placer.

-¿ Te gusta... mi Inuyasha ?-

-Sssí...- gime éste , posando sus manos en el pecho de Sesshoumaru,pero un nuevo deseo está tomando forma en su mente, entonces dice:

-¿ Sesshoumaru ? -

- Dime-

- ¿ Me dejarías "ver " el rostro de quien ha desatado ésta vorágine en mi interior ? - Inuyasha es presa de lo que Sesshoumaru provoca en él , toda resistencia de su parte, simplemente ha desaparecido.

En un principio a Sesshoumaru le extraña la petición , pero luego al ver a ese ruborizado chico levantar las temblorosas manos hacia su rostro, comprende y le dice suavemente:

-¡ Claro que sí !- quedandose inmóvil un momento, pero sin separar su cuerpo del de Inuyasha.

Este empieza a recorrer sutilmente con sus dedos , cada detalle de ese desconocido rostro.

Sus provocativos y bien delineados labios, su fina nariz, sus preciosos , felinos e imponentes ojos, sus ceja perfectas , toda su terza y fina piel.

-¿ Una luna menguante ? -pregunta intrigado Inuyasha- ¿Y unas marcas de color a los lados de tu cara ?-

-Son marcas de nacimiento... ¡ Me sorprendes Inuyasha como eres capaz de percibir esos detalles solo con tus manos ! - contempla un momento intrigado a éste peculiar chico y entonces le pregunta:

¿ Te desagradan ?-

- ¿ Desagradarme ? ¿ Hablas en serio ? eres... ¡ Eres el ser más hermoso que he " visto " ! ¡ Que he sentido ! -

¡ También me gustas Sesshoumaru ! ¡ Me gustas mucho ! - le dice con un profundo suspiro, al dejar caer finalmente sus barreras que había mantenido como protección durante años.

Sesshoumaru sonríe de lado y le contesta:

-¡ No sabes el efecto que provocan en mí tus palabras !-

Y si eso es posible , amolda más su cuerpo al de Inuyasha y lo empieza a besar con mayor intensidad y fuerza que antes.

Ya están pasando los límites del autocontrol y la temperatura en el lugar va en aumento. Una mano de Sesshoumaru ya viaja velozmente resbalando por el cuerpo de Inuyasha hacia la parte baja de su vientre , deslizandose por abajo del pantalón del chico, haciendo que éste arquee su cuerpo victima del deseo, hechando para atras su cabeza exponiendo su blanco cuello a su verdugo.

Sesshoumaru detiene su mano y se inclina sobre el tentador cuello y lo besa intensamemte dejando humedos rastros a su paso, luego dirige su mirada al dulce rostro del chico que se ha puesto por completo a su merced, algo avanza por su mente, un extraño y nuevo modo de sentir, lo descontrola , lo toma por sorpresa, solo es un instante, pero es suficiente para hacer que retire su mano de donde ya se hallaba.

-¡ Toc , Toc, ! - suena en la puerta , rompiendo por completo el ambiente en la habitación.

- ¡ Demónios ! -exclama molesto Sesshoumaru.

- ¿ Sesshoumaru Sama? su madre lo busca, quiere agradecerle por sus flores -escucha la voz de Sura , el ama de llaves hablandole atrás de la puerta de roble.

- ¡ PUUF ! - puja enojado.

-Digale que estaré con ella en un momento - dice de mala gana.

- Sí Señor-

Se voltea nuevamente hacia Inuyasha y le dice en voz baja, de forma muy sensual:

-¡ Me gustas Inuyasha, me provocas , me enciendes !

¡ Te deseo !

¡ Deseo que seas mío, sólo mío ! .

Tal vez éste no sea el momento ni el lugar, pero puedes estar seguro de que lo haré, buscaré el momento adecuado y entonces... no escaparás, porque sé que yo no te soy tampoco indiferente.

¿ Por qué sabes algo Inuyasha ? ...

Deseo estar en la intimidad contigo, pero no quiero sólo sexo vacío

¡Tú me inspiras para mucho más que eso!

¡ Además de hacerte mío... quiero hacerte el amor ! y de ahí... hasta donde ésto nos lleve. -

Como respuesta , Inuyasha sonrie jadeando, recuperando el aliento, con esa sonrisa que ilumina , jalando después a Sesshoumaru para besarlo a modo de despedida y ... ¿ Por qué no ? de aceptación.

Después se levantan , se arreglan la ropa y llevando a Inuyasha sujetandose firmemente a su brazo, lo conduce al hall , donde su madre aguarda sumamente satisfecha y contenta por el regalo de su hijo.

- ¡ Espléndido !- le susurra Sesshoumaru a Inuyasha al oido- ¡ Absolutamente espléndido !- dicho de tal forma que le dá a entender que abarca mucho más que el arreglo floral.

* * *

Lleve al señor dónde él les indique - ordena un poco más tarde Sesshoumaru a uno de los choferes.

Kouga sube gustoso al elegante auto y al momento de que Sesshoumaru ayuda a subir a Inuyasha , le dice al oido:

- ¡ Nos vemos Inuyasha , pronto ! ¡ Puedes estar seguro de eso !-

El chico peliplata solo traga saliva nervioso y con el corazón que empieza a retumbar en su interior nuevamente al escuchar esa sensual voz.

Y luego Sesshoumaru ve alejarse a el auto con ese atractivo joven, que ha encendido algo en su interior irremediablemente. Una luz a empezado a iluminar sus penumbras y su soledad.

Cuando entra nuevamente a la enorme mansión , en la que mas tarde se llevará a cabo una ostentosa reunión, pregunta a su madre :

- ¿ Dónde se encuentra mi padre ?-

- Está en su despacho hijo... ¿ Ocurre algo ?-

- No, sólo necesito hablar con él, te veré más tarde - le responde ya dándose la vuelta para irse.

Ella lo observa intrigada, conoce esa mirada, ese misterioso brillo maligno que a veces aparece en los ojos de su hijo.

- ¡ Algo trama ! -susurra para sí.

Sesshoumaru va a su propio despacho y abriendo un cajón donde guardó algo en cuanto llegó a la mansión, bajo llave, saca una carpeta con unos documentos y con ella en la mano se dirige para encontrarse con su padre.

- ¡ Toc ,toc !-

- Diga- responde una grave voz desde adentro.

Sesshoumaru abre la puerta .

- ¿ Te encuentras ocupado padre ? - le pregunta de forma seca.

- No es nada importante Sesshoumaru ¡ Pasa , siéntate !-

Sesshoumaru se sienta en uno de los dos sillones situados frente al escritorio de su padre.

- No sabía que ya habías llegado-

- Hace dos horas de eso-

- Ya veo , y bien... ¿ Sucede algo ?-

La relación con su padre se ha tornado un tanto seca y fría , hace un par de años de eso, desde aquella lejana plática que tuvo con sus padres, en que la relación se dañó tal vez para siempre , trata con ellos, ya no como solía hacerlo antes. El trato con su padre es ocasional y eso debido a la enorme empresa que dirigen, pero hace también dos años que abandonó la mansión dolido con ellos. Muy en el fondo nunca esperó lo que le han impuesto, prefirió irse de ahí antes que aceptar.

Pero ahora... ¡ Requiere de su padre no hay alternativa.!

-¡ Necesito tu firma padre ! - le dice estirándose para colocar la carpeta sobre el escritorio frente a él.

- ¿ Qué ocurre ?- le pregunta Inu no Taisho , mientras toma el objeto que le entrega su hijo y comienza a hojearlo.

Es un legajo de papeles , al calce del cual ya se encuentra en varias ocasiones , la firma de Sesshoumaru plasmada.

- ¡ Pero ésto es...!-

- Toda la información y el papeleo necesario para romper toda relación y sociedad comercial con "Kumo Co. "

Su padre deja la carpeta a un lado y mira fijamente a Sesshoumaru, ese par de llamas doradas tán semejantes a las de su hijo.

La única mirada capaz de infundirle respeto y hasta temor en ciertos momentos .Su padre es una figura imponente para él , aunque actualmente haya ya ciertas fisuras en esa imagen.

- ¿ Qué planeas Sesshoumaru ? ¿ Qué tramas ésta vez ?- le pregunta entrecerrando los ojos, lo conoce muy bien sin duda.

-¡ Quiero a Kumo Co. fuera de nuestras actividades y de nuestras empresas! -dice en tono frío y seco el arrogante joven.

-¿Por qué ?- a Inu no Taisho le extraña la medida, pues no es muy común que se ocupe personalmente de un asunto de esa forma.

-Me parece motivo suficiente la información que conseguí sobre sus negocios fraudulentos y sus nexos con el bajo mundo de Japón y de otras partes del mundo. Nuestras empresas están limpias y así pretendo que sigan.-

- ¿ Sólo por eso ? ¡ Así tan repentino ! ¿ Estás seguro de que no hay alguna otra razón para que tomes ésta decisión ? - le pregunta con la sospecha en la mirada.

- ¡ Que insinuas ! - le responde con un dejo de molestia- hace ya tiempo que quería hacer ésto - motivo parcialmente cierto y su padre lo sabe.

- ¡ Vamos Sesshoumaru ! debe haber otro motivo para llegar a ésto, aunque debo admitir que no me desagrada la medida-

- Entonces no veo para qué buscar más motivos; con tu firma, el lunes citaré al consejo de la empresa para presentarles el caso y que se proceda con lo necesario para concluir la operación.

Inu no Taisho lo mira un instante mas, confía en Sesshoumaru, es mucho más sagáz y frío en cuanto a negocios se refiere , además de sumamente inteligente y apto para el papel que desmpeña en la empresa, no en balde ha duplicado o triplicado el avance de Taisho Industries, lo ha hecho crecer y prosperar más.

Al ver que su hijo no le explicará nada más, le responde:

- Está bien, supongo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo , me superas en ésto, debo admitir que confío en tí ¡ Haz lo que creas necesario !- comentario que causa una secreta y no admitida satisfacción en el joven empresario.

Y ve entonces como su padre toma una pluma y firma todos los documentos pertinentes.

-¡ Listo, aquí tienes !- tendiendole la carpeta.

- ¡ Gracias padre ! -

-Pasando a otros asuntos más relajados... ¿Te quedarás a la fiesta de tu madre, no es así ?-

-Sólo un rato padre, planeo irme temprano estoy cansado pues ha sido una semana complicada. - le dice mirandolo con esos dorados ojos y luego añade poniéndose en pie - ahora me retiro , ¡ Te veo después ! -

-Espera ! - le dice su padre levantandose también - Hay algo más que quiero comentarte , te comunico que tu madre y yo saldremos mañana temprano a la casa de campo del norte, queremos descansar unos días.-

-Sí padre, entiendo, me encargaré de todo en la empresa en su ausencia-

-Y...Sesshoumaru - Exclama su padre viendolo serio

-Dime-

-Espero que a nuestro regreso ya tengas al fín una mejor respuesta a nuestra conversación pendiente-

Sesshoumaru ensombrece su rostro , torna su mirada más fría y apretando los puños responde:

- ¡ Mi respuesta no ha cambiado, padre ! -con la rabia contenida en la voz-

¡ Si me permites, me retiro ! - Repite nuevamente saliendo sin volver a mirar a su padre.

Inu no Taisho suspira y dice en voz baja , ya completamente solo:

-¡ Me temo que no tienes muchas opciones hijo ! -

Continuará. . .

Notas finales del capítulo:

Eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, les aviso que los lemons ya se están madurando , como pueden ver con las parejas, tardan un poquito todavía, pero ya no mucho.

Nos leemos pronto.

Bye, bye. :D


	6. Capítulo 6 Sin aliento

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Parece que los lazos entre los personajes empiezan a fortalecerse.

¿Por qué los sentimientos necesitan a veces un émpujón para ser aceptados ?

No podemos lanzarnos tampoco a ciegas es cierto , sin saber ni conocer, pero... ¿ Será pertinente esperar tanto ?

¡ Misterios del amor supongo ! tal vez y sólo tal vez eso sea lo que lo hace tan atractivo, tan tentador .

¡ Pero cuidado con dejar pasar demasiado tiempo ,pues quizás sea demasiado tarde !

Les dejo la continuación.

Agradezco mucho sus lecturas :D

**Capítulo 6**

**"Sin aliento"**

¿Cómo duermes cuando tu mente te traiciona?

¿Cuándo tus sentimientos y sensaciones te abruman?

¿Cuándo tienes más preguntas que respuestas?

Cuando te empieza a doler el tiempo que no estás con quien deseas, quien te empieza a importar, a quien empiezas a querer.

Cuando hay tanto que descubrir, pero ya no quieres hacerlo solo, cuando esa maravillosa luz en el interior de ese otro corazón , es necesaria para alumbrar tu camino y tu propia alma .

¡Quiero iluminar tu corazón y que tu alumbres el mío!

¡Quiero encender tus pasiones , quiero compartir y acrecentar ésta luz. . . a tu lado , pero. . .

¡Tengo miedo!

¡Temgo miedo de lo que siento!

¡Tengo miedo de perder el control!

Pero por encima de todo. . .

¡Tengo miedo de no intentarlo y simplemente ver como te alejas, dejándome nuevamente sumido en mi oscura soledad! . . .

* * *

Es lunes , hace apenas una media hora que ha arrivado el joven no Taisho a la empresa, aunque dió intrucciones desde temprano sobre lo que debía estar listo para cuando él llegara ; Kanna pide permiso para entrar a la oficina de su jefe y avisarle :

-Sesshoumaru Sama, el consejo ya está reunido, ya se encuentran ahí Kuroi Kumo Onigumo y su hijo Naraku-

-Avisa que voy enseguida- contesta el ocupado empresario, mientras revisa por última vez unos documentos y trás firmarlos, se levanta para ir a la sala del consejo.

Camina altivo y seguro, cuando se topa con uno de los socios más antiguos de la compañía ,miembro del consejo que también asistirá a la reunión.

- ¡ Buen día Sesshoumaru Sama ! -le saluda respetuoso haciendo una inclinación.

- ¡ Buen día ! -

- Supongo que el asunto que trataremos no es una completa sorpresa ¿ O me equivoco acaso ? -

- Me parece que nunca ha sido un secreto para tí - le responde el altivo joven mirandolo de reojo mientras caminan con rumbo a donde los demás los esperan.

-¿ Nunca estuviste de acuerdo con esa sociedad, no es así Sesshoumaru ?- le habla con cierta confianza pues lo conoce prácticamente desde niño y es buen amigo de su padre.

- ¡ No me interesa tener tratos con escoria ! -

- ¡ Pues parece que te saldrás con la tuya !-

-¡ No es la primera ni la última vez !- responde seco Sesshoumaru.

Ese hombre de edad lo ve de reojo pero no dice nada más, no tiene sentido .

Cuando entran, ya están reunidos todos los demás socios y miembros del consejo del consorcio más fuerte y poderoso de todo Japón. Sesshoumaru toma el lugar de su padre en el sillón situado en la cabecera de la larga mesa de ébano, presidiendo la reunión, en ausencia de su padre , No Taisho Sama toma asiento y los demás miembros reunidos en el lugar, lo imitan.

- Agradezco su presencia a todos , pues el asunto que nos ocupa, quiero que sea resuelto de inmediato - explica amable pero tajante.

Onigumo y su hijo, están en espera de saber el motivo de la reunión y del por qué han sido llamados, pues su compañía no forma parte del consejo. Onigumo San , presiente que algo no está bien , siempre ha detestado a los No Taisho, por motivos semejantes a los de su hijo .

Ellos siempre han estado a años luz por delante de los Kuroi Kumo y eso simplemente no lo perdona, aunque por conveniencia se haya asociado con ellos.

Sesshoumaru entonces se dispone a hablar, atardece y los dorados rayos del sol arrancan destellos de su plateado y larguísimo cabello , su severa y fria mirada se pasea por el lugar, nadie pone en duda su ferrea autoridad, pues después de su padre es la persona de mas alto rango y poder en la empresa , aunque algunos piensan que el peso de la compañía ya recae sobre sus hombros.

-El motivo por el que se ha convocado a ésta reunión ,está ampliamente explicado y documentado en la carpeta colocada con anticipación en su lugar y se trata de lo siguiente...

Así se sumergen en una completa explicación, discusión estira y afloje, aunque en definitiva no hay nada que discutir , el poder de persuasión de Sesshoumaru Sama es contundente e irrevocable, al final ante las suficientes pruebas todos votan aprobando la moción, dejando sin argumentos a Onigumo a la par de su hijo.

Estos se levantan visiblemente molestos y sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigen a la salida. Naraku lanza una última mirada hacia Sesshoumaru, todos se están retirando y nadie nota el intercambio de miradas entre los jovenes herederos de sus respectivas compañías.

Sesshoumaru permanece impasible, frío y seguro de sí mismo, como siempre, más cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Naraku, un breve destello dorado de triunfo lleno de desprecio es detectado por el joven de la negra cabellera.

El veredicto es contundente:

¡ Kumo Co. está oficial y totalmente fuera de No Taisho Industries !

Pero la guerra apenas comienza y ambos lo saben.

Una vez ponen un pie fuera del impresionante edificio , Onigumo le dice en tono seco a Naraku, con la rabia contenida en la voz :

- ¡Ya sabes que hacer! ¡ Y más te vale , por tí mismo, no fallar en ésto ! -

-¡ Yo me encargo !- responde Naraku con metálica voz.

* * *

Los días han transcurrido sin mayor novedad para nuestro joven propietario de la florería, dando paso a otro fín de semana .

"Domingo, otro día destinado a visitar a mi madre"

" ¡ Te extraño tanto mamá ! " - piensa Inuyasha, mientras se encamina hacia la tumba de quien se fué hace ya más de 3 años de forma tan dolorosa y repentina.

Y como lo ha hecho desde hace 3 años , él la visita cada tercer domingo de mes.

Es temprano, sólo se escuchan sus pasos y el rozar de su bastón contra las baldosas del cementerio, le lleva un ramo de tulipanes y amapolas , sus flores favoritas.

Cuando llega, como en varias ocasiones más , siente que ya hay otro ramo de flores dispuesto sobre la tumba, como simpre un ramo de blancas rosas atadas con una cinta de seda.

-¡ Otra vez ! - exclama en voz baja y luego suspira- ¡ En fín ! supongo que no tengo el derecho de quitarlas, pues ahora te pertenecen , no importa quien te las deje.

Se inclina respetuosamente orando en silencio.

Luego como siempre empieza a charlar con ella como acostumbra hacerlo :

- ¿Sabes mamá? ¡ Tu negocio va bien ! va progresando poco a poco y no te preocupes, no he descuidado la escuela, ya estoy cercano a terminar la preparatoria y después... ¡ ya veremos ! - dice con una expresión triste en el rostro , más se anima nuevamente y continua :

-Tenemos un nuevo ayudante, se llama Kouga , creo que es un buen chico, está poniendo mucho empeño en el trabajo y está resultando un buen vendedor.

También hay nuevos clientes - hace una pausa y sonrie - uno de ellos lo encontré literalmente de golpe, ja, ja ,ja - ríe finalmente al recordarlo .

Se queda pensativo un momento ...

- Espero no te enojes conmigo, pero es un chico sumamente interesante, atractivo, importante, imponente , tierno ... ¡Maravilloso ! ...

¡ Cielos, sueno como si me hubiera enamorado de él!

¿ Será eso mamá ? ¿Será que el amor verdadero toca a mi puerta?

¿ Pero seré correspondido ?

¿ Él me amará ? ...

* * *

Se escucha el chapoteo en la alberca techada, es temprano aún, pero como cada domingo el joven millonario disfruta de un rato de éste ejercicio , nada en la alberca del elegante club deportivo al que pertenece, pero su mente no está ahí.

" ¡ Inuyasha ! " - piensa involuntariamente - ¿ Por qué tienes que ser tan despiadadamente bello ?

¡ Eres ya mi tormento ! ¿ Por qué siento ésta necesidad de volver a verte? después de todo ésto ha sido tan repentino.

¿ Será que eres definitivamente para mí ?

Jamás había sentido ésto por nadie

¿ Amor ? ¡ No , no creo ! ¡ Jamás he amdo a nadie !

Pero su luz me guia sin duda en alguna dirección, ¿ Pero cuál ?

- ¡ La luz de tu sonrisa, Inuyasha , de tu corazón ! - exclama quedamente mientras se dirige a las regaderas.

Es un club muy exclusivo , pero... ¡ Pensar que la mansión No Taisho cuenta con una alberca mucho mejor que ésta !

Una triste sonrisa cruza su rostro.

- Prefiero venir aquí , no pienso vivir ahí otra vez , no pienso regresar porque eso sería darles la razón , aceptar sus condiciones , aunque me pregunto... ¿ Podré evadir su voluntad ? .

* * *

- ¡ Vamos pequeño, lo puedes lograr ! -

Unas manos cuidadosas quitan el vendaje de una de las patitas de un pequeño perro.

- Me parece que ya estás bien, solo no vuelvas a cruzarte en el camino de una bicicleta o te podrían romper otra pata .

Kouga se encuentra acuclillado afuera del albergue donde él vive, le curó y vendó la patita al cachorro hace un mes , ahora le dá palmaditas cariñosas antes de entregarselo a un pequeño que ha aceptado a su paciente en adopción .

- ¡Cuídalo bien chico!-

- ¡ Lo haré no se preocupe ! - le responde el muchahcito alejandose con el cachorrito en los brazos.

- ¿ No haz pensado en estudiar veterinaria ?-

- ¿ Yoooo? ¡ No digas tonterías Miroku ! ¡¿Miroku ?! ¿ Qué haces aquí? - le pregunta incorporandose sorprendido al escuchar esa conocida voz.

- ¡ Hola ! voy de paso con rumbo a la estación de autobuses.-

- ¿Vas de viaje?-

- Voy a un monasterio-

- ¡ Aaah ! ¿ Vas a visitar a alguien ? -

- No en realidad, voy para llevar mis papeles y mi solicitud de admisión.

- ¡¿ Qué tú queeé ?!-

- Pienso ingresar a un monasterio, es la tradición en la familia y ya lo he ido aplazando deamasiado. -

-¿Se te zafó un tornillo o qué ? ¡ Tú tienes de monje lo que yo tengo de abogado!

- ¡ No te burles !-

- ¡ Es en serio Miroku, no puedo creer que tú pienses convertirte en monje-

" ¡ No mientras yo pueda impedirlo! " - piensa el lobo decidido y luego continua:

- Te propongo que vayamos a desayunar juntos y charlemos- le dice Kouga echando a andar- ¡ Yo invito ! recibí mi sueldo y me gustaría compartir algo contigo .

- ¿ Por qué conmigo?-

- ¡ Porque me agradas bastante!

- ¿Siempre eres tan directo?-

- Pienso que se ahorran muchos problemas si no dás lugar a malos entendidos -

- Supongo que tienes razón, me parece que es algo que debería de recordar- dice en tono irónico mientras piensa en otro de sus amigos - Bien , mi autobús sale más tarde , creo que me dará muy bien tiempo ¡ Vamos pues! - dice empezando a caminar.

"¡¿ Monje tú ?! ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo ! " - piensa Kouga mientras comienza a silbar andando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

* * *

Inuyasha sale del cementerio , tiene ganas de caminar, es una bella y fresca mañana de primavera y los cerezos de la orilla del río están en flor, le encanta la fragancia y el roce de sus pétalos en la cara cuando son llevados por la suave brisa.

Guiandose con su bastón, se encamina por la sombreada y empedrada rivera, bordeada por éstos preciosos árboles.

- ¡ Inuyasha , Hoola ! - escucha una conocida y tierna voz acercarse, junto con unos pequeños pasos a la carrera.

- ¡ Rin, qué gusto ! - dice agachandose para recibir un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo por parte de la hermanita de Aome.

- ¡ Buen día Inuyasha! - escucha la voz de Kagome llegando ya a su lado.

- ¡Buen día ! ¡Espléndido día ! ¿ No es así ? - responde sonriente Inuyasha.

-¡Hermoso en verdad! no pudimos resistirnos a salir a dar un paseo ¿ Te apetece si lo hacemos juntos?- le dice la chica .

Ella siempre se ha sentido atraida por su jefe, más nunca se ha atrevido a decirle nada al respecto, pero no pierde las esperanzas de hacerlo en algún momento y tal vez éste haya llegado, es la mañana perfecta.

-¡ Excelente idea Kagome ! ¡ Andando ! - mientras acepta el brazo de la chica para que lo guie al caminar.

Contacto que ruboriza a la muchacha sin ser notado por Inuyasha desde luego.

-¡ Rin, ten cuidado, no te alejes demasiado! - le aconseja en voz alta a su hermanita.

-Sí , herrmana- contesta la chiquilla que ha empezado a corretear por los alrededores.

- ¡ Es tan inquieta ! ha insistido en ir juntando pétalos de sakura e irlos lanzando al aire-

- No puedes negar que es una niña muy linda, parecida a su hermana- dice Inuyasha sin malicia, pero lo cual causa mayor sonrojo en la chica.

- Sí ,es una niña muy tierna... -

Luego se enfrascan en una charla de todo y de nada, que hace que Kagome se relaje un poco , mientras observa como su hermana corretea alegre una mariposa, entonces decide que es momento de hablar con Inuyasha y hacerle saber sus sentimientos hacía él .

- ¿ Oye Inuyasha ? -

- ¿ Dime ?-

-Hace ya algunos años que nos conocemos , no muchos tal vez , pero ... - van a dar la vuelta hacia el puente que atraviesa el río, para tomar el camino hacía el centro de la ciudad a su lado corre una avenida de doble sentido, más ella continua con lo que quiere decirle una vez que se ha armado de valor.

-Te he tratado durante éste tiempo y debo decir que te considero una excelente persona un muy buen amigo y quizá... - pero se interrumpe cuando cae en la cuenta de que no ve a Rin.

- ¿ Y Rin ? - pregunta a Inuyasha, una actitud tonta preguntarle al chico invidente que la acompaña.

- ¡ No lo sé ! no la escucho - le responde sin embargo el chico.

Se apresuran a dar la vuelta y empezar a cruzar el ancho puente, cuando Aome ve a su hermana.

- ¡ Allá está ! ... ¡ No Rin espera ! - grita Kagome angustiada .

- ¿ Qué ocurre ? - pregunta Inuyasha al escuchar el tono de voz de la chica.

-Está parada inclinandose sobre el barandal del puente, tratando de alcanzar una mariposa- responde la chica echando a correr tras soltar el brazo de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha apura el paso guiandose por el barandal del puente.

-¡ Espera Rin, no lo hagas ! -oye gritar a Kagome por delante de él.

Luego Inuyasha escucha el fuerte chapoteo de algo al caer en el agua y entonces empieza a correr.

-¡ ¡Kagome , ayúdame , me hundo ! -grita Rin aterrada.

- ¿Kagome que ocurre ? - pregunta Inuyasha que ya llega a su lado, aunque teme ya saber que ha pasado.

-¡ Ha caido al río ! ¡Oh Dios ! y ni ella ni yo sabemos nadar-

- ¡Ayuda, por favor ayudenos !- grita Kagome desesperada ,pero no se ve nadie por los alrededores.

Inuyasha arroja su bastón al suelo y luego la chamarra y los zapatos.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunta la muchacha asombrada.

- ¡ Yo sí sé nadar !-

- ¡ Espera Inuyasha , tú no puedes... -

La interrumpe diciendo :

-¿Hay alguien más ?-

- ¡ No nadie a la vista ! ¡ Cielo santo !-

Rin ha dejado de gritar pues se ha empezado a hundir en las turbias aguas.

Sesshoumaru conduce su convertible descapotado, su blanco cabello ondeando al viento y con sus gafas oscuras de regreso a su apartamento, las calles están aún solitarias, cuando va a cruzar el ancho puente algo llama su atención.

Un chico de un inconfundible cabello platinado como el suyo, se sube al barandal del puente...

- ¡ Pero que rayos !- exclama en voz alta.

Acelera y se estaciona en la acera contraria de donde se encuentran los chicos.

- ¡ No puede ser, pero si se trata de... ! -

Su frase queda inconclusa, pues ve como ese conocido chico se lanza sin vacilar al río.

- ¡ No ! - exclama Sesshoumaru al tiempo que arroja sus gafas al asiento de al lado, abre rápidamente la portezuela y cruza corriendo la avenida. Cuando llega al lado de la chica, le pregunta, más bien le exige saber que pasa.

- ¿ Qué demonios ocurre aquí ?-

- ¡ Es... Inuyasha se lanzó al río a salvar a mi hermanita que se ha caido en él ! - mientras escucha eso Sesshoumaru no pierde el tiempo, se descalza, arroja la billetera sobre la chamarra de Inuyasha y dándole su celular a Aome , le ordena :

- ¡Llama a los servicios de emergencia ! ¡Vamos apresurate!-

La chica llorosa se dispone a hacer lo que le ha dicho , mientras observa como ese ágil joven se lanza también al río, en el cual ya no se alcanza a distinguir a Inuyasha.

Cuando Inuyasha se sumergió en el río, escuchaba lo más atento que podía ,extendiendo desesperado las manos buscando a la niña. Nunca como en ese momento había deseado tanto poder ver.

De pronto oyó unos muy leves gemidos y un burbujeo, nadó en esa dirección , casi al fondo ¡ Y ahí estaba ! rozó apenas una de las manos de la pequeña, pero la sujetó en seguida con fuerza, la abrazó firmemente y dando unos pasos en el fondo se impulsó hacía arriba.

Sintió un rasguño doloroso en su pierna derecha, pero lo ignoró ; cuando pensaba que ya casi alcanzaría la superficie, sintió un fuerte tirón en el pie , que lo hizo gemir perdiendo una buena cantidad de aire.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" pensó desesperado, por más que jalaba su pierna, no lograba safarla, se había atorado con algún objeto que yacía en el fondo.

Impulsó desesperado a Rin a la superficie, pudo percibir que alguien se la tomaba de los brazos y escuchó el inconfundible sonido de esa persona nadando velozmente. Se hundió otra vez para intentar safar su pierna, pero estaba muy enredado en una especie de cable de acero, que empezaba a cortarle la circulación en el pie, haciendole escoriaciones con cada tirón que daba, pues estaba perdiendo la calma, comenzó a angustiarse, los pulmones le estallaban, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

En su mente, le llegó la imagen de su madre:

-¡ Resiste hijo , él vendrá por t í! -

- ¿ Quién mamá ? ¡ Ya no tengo fuerzas, ya no tengo aire ! -soltó desesperado la última bocanada de aire y sintió como se le llenaban los pulmones de agua, el frío comenzó a invadirlo, así como la oscuridad.

Ya no percibió cuando unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron y tras desesperados pero eficaces esfuerzos logran liberarlo de la trampa mortal en la que había caido. Lo rodearon con fuerza por la espalda, llevándolo totalmente innerte a la superficie.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la orilla , jaló al chico fuera del agua y lo recostó en la hierba de la orilla, Rin se encontraba bien, asustada pero bien y Aome miraba llorando la escena mientras abrazaba a su hermanita.

Sesshoumaru revisó los signos vitales del chico, con el miedo oculto en lo profundo de sí mismo.

- ¡ Su pulso es ya muy débil y ... ha dejado de respirar ! - exclamó finalmente sintiendo como el miedo emergía desde el fondo de su corazón y luego susurró ya con un temor controlado en la voz:

- ¡ Ya no siento su pulso ! -

Continuará...

**Notas finales:**

Espero sus comentarios. No quiero adelantarles mucho pero ésto se pondrá interesante.

Arigato por la compañía, nos leemos pronto.

Bye,bye. :D


	7. Capítulo 7 ¡ Quédate conmigo !

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hooola !

Me dá mucho gusto saludarles, agradezco mucho sus lecturas, estoy muy contenta :D

Les dejo el siguiente capitulo, para saber que ocurre con Inu , ¿Sobrevivirá ?. ya lo veremos...

Además me parece que las cosas con nuestros protagonistas de la historia se empiezan a estrechar más entre ellos ,je, je,je. el amor ya flota en el aire.

Veamos que sucede con ellos . . .

**Capítulo 7**

**¡ Quédate conmigo !**

- ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos bellos ojos?-

-¡Vamos Kouga! ¿No pierdes el tiempo, verdad?-

El par de muchachos salían del pequeño restaurant donde habían almorzado, no tenían prisa aún, andando llegaron pronto hasta un parque perfumado por las flores de los sakuras, pues estaba en el comienzo de la temporada de floración.

-Pues bien, ya es tiempo de irme Kouga o perderé ahora sí mi autobús , ah y ...

¡Gracias por el desayuno y la compañía!- le dice con una sonrisa en la boca Miroku-

-¡No fué nada , disfruté bastante el estar contigo!- le sonrie a su vez Kouga a su amigo causando un leve sonrojo en éste.

Cuando Miroku se dispone a dar la vuelta para marcharse, siente como lo sujetan firmemente por el brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre Kouga? -

Más cuando se vuelve para preguntar a su ahora amigo, se lleva una sorpresa, una muy cálida sorpresa, pues lo toman repentinamente por la cintura.

-¡ Pero Kouga! ¿Qué haces? -

-¡Esto!- le responde el lobo con un muy peculiar brillo en los ojos.

Levanta la cara del futuro monje por el mentón y mirándolo un instante a esos azules ojos, se acerca a él para robarle un beso. Empieza como una suave caricia por parte del chico de cabello negro, rozando apenas los labios del otro.

Miroku trata de retroceder, pero el fuerte abrazo de Kouga se lo impide, trata de empujarlo apoyando sus manos en el pecho de su amigo, pero la verdad, esos vanos intentos se fueron debilitando en la medida que aquel beso se intensificaba.

Apretaba sin embargo los labios impidiendo la entrada a la lengua de Kouga, pues todo lo había tomado casi por sorpresa,éste simplemente sonrió de forma seductora sin apenas separarse de aquella tentadora boca y le susurrró:

- ¿Realmente quieres recluirte en un monasterio y perderte ésto?-

- ¡Kouga, basta!-

Solo consiguió que aquel chico lo abrazara con más fuerza, volviendo a aprisionar su boca acariciando con sus cálidas manos su espalda.

Miroku pensaba rápidamente en las palabras de Kouga, mientras a cada instante era irremediablemente absorbido por todas esas abrumadoras sensaciones, nublandole la mente y la razón , mas tratando se sobreponerse empieza a llevarse a cabo en su cabeza una lucha de ideas:

" ¡ Debo ingresar al monasterio, no hay elección !

pero... ¿ Por qué hacerlo ? ... ¡No te cuestiones , es la tradición familiar!

¿Pero es lo que quiero realmente, me atrae en realidad esa forma de vida?

¡Pero lo he decidido desde que era pequeño, mi abuelo me ha instruido ya con las bases para serlo! ¿ Pero no sería una falsedad hacerlo?

¡Y ésto que estoy viviendo, que estoy sintiendo es tan real ! ¡Esto me regocija el alma, ésto me gusta !

pero sin embargo... ¡ Mi decisión está tomada ! "

Más no puede seguir pensando nada con claridad, su mente se pierde y finalmente corresponde plenamente a ese beso , rodeando a Kouga con sus brazos y dejando entrar a ese intruso a su boca, donde se vuelve un beso compartido, una caricia mutua.

Se encontraban en una parte retirada del parque, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los escasos peatones a esas horas tempranas de la mañana.

Cuando al fin se separaron, aspirando profundamente, Kouga rodeaba aún a Miroku por la cintura, reteniendolo a su lado, lo miró intensamente a esos bellos  
ojos que lo habían anclado a ese nuevo empleo, pero también como el ancla de un buque en una tempestad, lo sujetaban para que no se perdiera , para que no naufragara dentro de su soledad.

¡Cómo había ansiado que lo acompañaran! que alguien caminara a su lado en su solitario camino, que alguien confiara en él. Después de todo siempre ha sido el desadaptado lobo rebelde, agesivo . Pero a veces la tristeza se disfraza de enojo y agresión logrando solo intensificar el dolor ya existente en el interior del alma.

- ¿Acaso eres tú Miroku?-

- ¿Cómo dices ?-

- ¿Acaso eres tú mi motivo para seguir adelante, para aferrarme a tí y ...simplemente amarte? ¿Eres tú mi querido monje pervertido la mano a la que me sujete para seguir andando y ser mejor persona para ambos ?-

- ¡Yo...no lo sé! -dice titubeando Miroku - yo mismo no sé cual es mi destino, sé ahora lo que no quiero hacer, pero no sé hacía donde me dirijo .

- ¡Pues no vayas a un lugar a dónde no deseas! ¡Te arrepentirías toda tú vida! -

- Sí , entiendo, pero comprende que yo no me esperaba ésto , ha sido tan rápido todo y yo ya tengo planes que cumplir-

- Te propongo...- le dice el lobo acariciando dulcemente su rostro - que comencemos juntos, vayamos lento, ésta manera de querer tal vez sea nueva para ambos, descubrámosla juntos.

¡ Toma mi mano ! ¿ Estás dispuesto a andar conmigo ? -

Miroku lo observa a los ojos un momento "Me parece sincero" ¿Por qué no ? aunque... me gustaría poder decir : ¡Al diablo el mundo , no me importa el que dirán, se trata de mi felicidad! ... pero no tengo ese valor , ni esa libertad.

"¡ Caminemos juntos Kouga, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo !"

* * *

- ¡ Me las pagarás todas juntas maldito ! - exclama un pelinegro en su oficina lleno de rencor- es mi oportunidad de vengar todas las afrentas que muchas veces sin enterarte siquiera me haz hecho...

¡Me cansé de estar siempre a trás de tí, por debajo de tí !

¡Ahora es mi turno de reir y de triunfar! ¡Te haré morder el polvo ! - exclama finalmente lleno de odio.

- ¡Kagura ! - le grita a su secretaria

- ¡Digame Señor! -

- ¡ Quiero la información que te pedí lo más pronto posible !-

- Sí señor-

- Algo más... ¿Ya se ha infiltrado nuestro espía? -

- Sí señor, ya está adentro -

- ¡ Perfecto ! -

- No sabrán lo que les ha ocurrido , para cuando se den cuenta ya será tarde , ja, ja, ja.

* * *

- ¡ Miroku ! -

- Dime-

-¿ Te gustaría que nos reunieramos aquí bajo los cerezos mas tarde para comer juntos , para pasar el hanami a tu lado? -

- ¡Me encantaría!-

- ¡ Hecho entonces !- contesta Kouga contento.

Ambos caminan ya por las calles de la ciudad, cuando ven a Byakuya andar apresurado al otro lado de la calle.

- ¡ Hey , Byaku ! ¿ A dónde vas tan de prisa ? -

El chico se cruza la calle corriendo para encontrarse con ellos.

- ¡ Hola chicos ! voy a un nuevo trabajo que conseguí -

- ¿ Ya no trabajarás en la florería? -pregunta Miroku asombrado

- ¡No seas tonto! es un trabajo en una bodega, solo será los domingos. Es que necesito reunir dinero para inscribirme a la escuela de música.-

-Entiendo ¿Qué clase de trabajo ?-

- Cargando y descargando mercancía , es una labor sencilla, pero parece que pagan bien , además hay comisiones extras.-

- ¡Cielos ! ¿Estás seguro de que puedes con eso ? Terminarás rompiéndote la espalda, con lo frágil que eres- lo bromea su amigo.

- ¡ Baka ! -

- Ja, ja ,ja.-

-Mejor me apresuro o llegaré tarde -

-¡ Suerte Byaku chan !-

- ¡ Gracias ! nos vemos más tarde- dice mientras se va apresurado otra vez.

Cada quien entonces toma su camino, Miroku al ver como se aleja Kouga piensa triste:

" ¡ Lo siento Kouga, pero esto es algo que debo hacer ! " y se hecha a andar para tomar nuevamente el rumbo a la terminal de autobuses.

* * *

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - gime desesperada Kagome

Pero Sesshoumaru no piensa dejar pasar segundos preciosos.

Al comprobar que ya no hay pulso ni respiración en Inuyasha , se dispone a luchar, no dejará que le sea arrebatado ¡ No permitirá que se vaya de su lado !

Rápidamente lo acomoda boca arriba y deslizando su mano , le levanta el cuello empujando suavemente por la nuca del chico, ubica el lugar correcto en el pecho y entonces coloca sus manos , una sobre la otra entrelazando los dedos , brazos extendidos y comienza a aplicarle RCP (Resucitación Cardio Pulmonar )

...1. . . 2 . . .3. . .4 . . .5. . .

Luego posa su boca sobre la de Inuyasha, esa maravillosa boca que no hace mucho besara de distinta forma, ahora le inyecta su propio aire, es un beso distinto, de éste depende la vida de éste chico que tanto le gusta...y le preocupa.

" ¡ Está muy oscuro ! ¿Dónde estoy?

¿Qué pasó ? ¿Estoy flotando?

Estaba en ...en... ¡ El agua ! ¡ Creo que eso era !

¡Pero , ahora no sé dónde me encuentro! aunque a decir verdad, se siente tan agradable estar aquí. "

Poco a poco distingue a lo lejos una cálida y reconfortante luz.

"¡ Puedo verla , puedo verla ! ¡ Ya no estoy ciego ! ¡ Qué hermosa !

¡ Quiero ir hacía allá, quiero alcanzar esa bella luz ! "

Comienza a caminar en dirección a la luz, pero se sorprende cuando ve surgir de ella a una figura conocida, una persona muy querida por él.

- ¡ Mamá ! - exclama sorprendido mientras ve como ella se acerca.

- ¡ Hijo mío ! ¿Qué haces aquí ?-

- ¡ Yo ...no lo sé, sólo desperté aquí ! es un lindo lugar, muy acogedor, me gusta estar aquí, quiero alcanzar aquella luz ¡ Deseo estar a tu lado !

Ella lo toma en sus brazos, se siente tan bien ese contacto con su madre, siente como si un aura etérea los rodeara, siente como si flotara, suspendido entre el tiempo y el espacio

- ¡ Aquí no hay dolor, ni soledad ! - dice tranquilo

- ¡ No Inuyasha, hijo mío !

¡ No es tu momento !

¡ No debes ir hacía ella aún ! -

- ¿Por qué no mamá? -

- Tienes que regresar, tu vida te espera, tu futúro te espera, tienes mucho por hacer por vivir, por descubrir . Yo te estaré esperando cuando sea el momento ¡ Y ese no es ahora !

- ¡ Ve no lo angusties más ! -

- ¿ A quién ? ¡ No recuerdo ! -

Siente como su madre lo suelta poco a poco y entonces comienza a escuchar en la lejanía, muy tenue, alguien le llama :

-¡ Inuyasha, regresa, quédate conmigo ! -

Sesshoumaru continúa sin parar, el chico aún no reacciona, ya escucha la ambulancias llegar, los paramédicos se acercan, pero él no se detiene.

- ¡ Quédate a mi lado ! - repite, con la angustia aflorando a su voz

- Me llaman mamá-

- ¡Ve hijo, te esperan ! -

- ¡Adiós madre! ¡ Te quiero !-

-¡Y yo a tí hijo mío!-

Entonces siente como si lo jalaran, como si de un tirón lo sacaran de la profunda oscuridad en la que estaba.

- ¡Cof, cof, cof ...! -jala aire desesperado

Lo colocan de lado para desalojarle los pulmones del agua que ha tragado.

- Nosotros nos encargamos señor, deje que lo revisemos a usted también-

Sesshoumaru finalmente se deja caer al lado de Inuyasha, está agotado , pero felíz. Siente como lo examinan a él también, pero eso no le importa...

¡ El volvió ! logró traerlo de vuelta.

- Los llevaremos al hospital para atenderlos- exclaman los paramédicos, pero entonces Sesshoumaru se incorpora

- ¡ Yo estoy bien! atiendan al chico y a la niña , llévenlos a éste hospital - les dice indicandoles el nombre.

-Pero señor , ése es un hospital privado

Sesshoumaru busca una tarjeta en su billetera y se las entrega, es una de sus tarjetas personales.

- Entregue ésto y no habrá problema-.

-Sí señor-

- Yo los seguiré en mi auto-

Kagome sube también a la ambulacia, mientras Sesshoumaru corre hasta su auto, dispuesto a ir tras Inuyasha.

* * *

- ¡ Vamos chico, apresurate con esas cajas !- le dice alguien de forma ruda al esbelto joven de cabello negro.

- Sí , ya voy -

Es una bodega sin ninguna clase de letreros, razón social , numeración... ¡ Nada !

- ¿Qué será toda ésta mercancía? - se pregunta inocentemente Byakuya, en el que es su primer día de trabajo- "Si me apresuro, podré llevarme el bono extra por mi trabajo, así tendré pronto lo suficiente para entrar a la escuela " .

- ¡Eh , cuidado estúpido ! - le grita un malencarado hombre, que les recibe las cajas y las ordena en el camión en que las están colocando, pues por ir pensando a chocado con él.

- ¡Lo siento ! - dice apenado , más luego añade:

Oiga... ¿Qué contienen las cajas ? -

El hombre deja lo que está haciendo y enfrentandose al chico le dice de mala manera:

-¡Eso no te incumbre! y si quieres seguir trabajando aquí, más te vale que no te metas en lo que no te importa

¡Ahora, apresurate! -

- Sssí señor- responde alejandose de ahí para continuar cargando cajas.

* * *

El cielo ya se tiñe de bellos tonos dorados, naranjas y violetas, mientras un par de chicos colocan un mantel azul claro bajo un sakura rebozante de flores algo  
apartado de los otros grupos de gente , les rodean además algunos arbustos dandoles cierta privacidad y más ahora que ya algunas personas se empiezan a retirar despues de compartir el hanami,sólo quedan algunos dispuestos a disfrutar bajo la luna y los farolillos de papel color rosa, del "Yozakura " o hanami nocturno.

Uno de los jovenes , Miroku , el cual ya ha regresado de su "misterioso " viaje y el otro , Kouga su nuevo y muy cercano amigo.

-¿ Sabes ? es la primera vez que estoy aquí para el yozakura, siempre disfruto del hanami con luz de día - dice Miroku

- Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez - exclama Kouga mientras acomoda lo que han llevado para cenar juntos- yo por ejemplo es la primera vez que comparto ésta celebración con alguien ...humano-

- ¿Humano? - pregunta Miroku intrigado mientras mordisquea un dango tricolor.

- Sí -responde Kouga divertido- cuando se ha vivido como yo, a veces la compañía no es precisamente " humana " , yo solía venir aquí a veces, con mis perrunos amigos , es decir , con los únicos amigos sinceros que tenía.

- Comprendo- dice Miroku en voz baja , después añade :

¡Pero ahora ya no estás sólo, mi querido amigo! -

- Eso es verdad, debo admitir que mi extraño jefe y su par de locos ayudantes, han resultado unos sorprendentes amigos y compañeros.

-¡Oye tú ! ¿Cómo que locos? -

Kouga toma las manos de Miroku y le dice mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, cosa que ruboriza levemente al chico.

-¿Quién si no locos confiarían en mí? nadie lo había hecho, pero Inuyasha no dudó en darme la oportunidad, aún cuando ustedes me dieron una bienvenida tan... "efusiva"-

- No puedes culparnos, eras un ladrón-

-¡Pero ya no y es verdad ! ahora tengo motivos suficientes para luchar , para ser mejor persona ¿No Miroku? - le dice pasando su mano en esa cara recorriendola lentamente.

-¡ Vamos Kouga , pueden vernos ! -

-¿Crees acaso que eso me importa? - dice atrayendolo hacía su cuerpo, envolviendolo en sus brazos.

-¡Detente lobo tonto, nos meteremos en problemas!-

A lo lejos comienzan a verse los fuegoa artificiales y la gente comienza a encaminarse hacía allá ,para observarlos-

-Eso los distraerá más- dice cínico Kouga

La oscuridad empieza a rodearlos, el efecto creado por las luces de los faroles y el alumbrado que ya empieza a encenderse , es casi irreal.

El par de chicos han rodado ya sobre el cesped, envueltos en un apretado abrazo.

- ¿ Miroku ? -

-¿ Qué ocurre ? -

-¡ Gracias !-

-¿Gracias... por qué? -

-Por aceptarme como soy, por no huir de mí, porque... ¿sabes? -

-¿Qué sucede ?-pregunta posando su profunda mirada azul en el rostro de Kouga.

-¡Te quiero Miroku ! Aún en tan corto tiempo he llegado a quererte y voy rápidamente en camino a amarte.

-¡No sabes lo que dices! tan arrebatado como siempre-

-Tal vez arrebatado, pero también sincero, ¿Lo sabes no es así ? -

Se inclina sin esperar respuesta y lo comienza a besar en el rostro, Miroku intenta resistirse, pero lo que él siente ya es evidente también, así que la lucha termina casi tras haber comenzado y empieza a corresponder a ese otro chico que lo saca de balance tán fácil.

Acaban unidos en un apasionado y estrecho abrazo, sus bocas unidas en un intenso beso ; Miroku cede separando los labios, lo cual Kouga interpreta como aceptación, entrando en ella con su lengua, saboreando y acariciandola tierna pero intensamente.

Sus manos suben y bajan en cálidas caricias por sus cuerpos, hasta que con un fuerte estremecimiento sus cuerpos se separan.

- Será mejor dejar ésto para después o sino nos meteremos en problemas, estamos en un lugar público- dice Miroku jalando aire.

- ¿Para después? ¿Lo prometes? -

Miroku cae en la cuenta de lo que ha dicho, lo medita un instante y añade:

-¡ Sí , lo prometo ! -

-Me encargaré de que cumplas- Responde el lobo besándolo fugazmente en la boca- por lo pronto...

¡Ahora , me muero de hambre! ... -

Y se disponen entonces a compartir sus alimentos , uno al lado del otro ,muy cerca ,rozando sus cuerpos.

* * *

Cuando la ambulancia llegó al hospital, lo hizo seguida por el convertible.

Sesshoumaru estacionó rápidamente su auto y corrió para ver como bajaban a la pequeña , la cual lo hizo por su propio pie y luego a Inuyasha, sobre una camilla, ya consciente , sólo un poco mareado.

- ¿ Cómo está Rin ? -preguntó el chico de pronto angustiado , seguramente ha ido recordando lo sucedido, tratando de incorporarse.

-Ella está bien ¡Tranquilizate! - le reponde presurosa Kagome, mientras los paramédicos lo obligan a acostarse nuevamente.

"El estuvo aquí, estuvo conmigo! ¡ Era él, estoy seguro !" piensa Inuyasha mientras empiezan a llegarle con más claridad los recuerdos y las sensaciones vividas-

" ¡Su boca , recuerdo haber sentido sus labios !

¡ Él me salvó ! "

-¡ Sesshoumaru !- casi grita intentando levantarse otra vez

Kagome lo mira extrañado, "¿Quién será ese a quien llama? "

- ¡Permanezca acostado, por favor! - le recomiendan mientras la camilla empieza a rodar hacia el hospital.

Entonces lo ve llegar rapidamente andando a la par de la camilla ... ¡ Es él !

-¡Sesshoumaru ! -repite ansioso

-¡Aquí estoy Inuyasha! ¡ Aquí a tu lado !-

Kagome observa asombrada la escena al comprender que el joven al que busca Inuyasha es aquel que lo ha salvado " ¿ Acaso se conocen ? " se pregunta extrañada, más la urgencia del momento la distrae momentaneamente.

Al entrar al area de urgencias, conducen a Inuyasha a un cubículo para checar que se encuentre bien. Llega un pulcro médico con su asistente y una enfermera, lo empiezan a examinar meticulosamente.

Mientras tanto, sucede lo mismo en otros consultorios cercanos, con Rin y Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha por su parte, nota el trato que le dan y percibe el ambiente diferente en éste lugar, con respecto a los hospitales públicos.

-¿ Perdone doctor, qué hospital es éste ? -pregunta.

-El hospital privado "Yamamoto" -le responde amablemente el médico.

Inuyasha conoce el lugar, pues en algunas ocasiones algunos de sus adinerados clientes le han pedido entregue flores ahí. Es un hospital caro... ¡ Muy caro !

-Pero...doctor, yo...no puedo pagar éste lugar- dice nervioso-

-¡ Tranquilo, tranquilo !- lo calma el doctor, usted no tiene que pagar nada-

- ¿ Ah no ? ¡ No comprendo ! -

- Ya está todo cubierto, por lo único que debe preocuparse usted, es por descansar, todo está bajo control , se encuentra en buenas condiciones, así que solo le curaremos las escoriaciones en su pierna, le aplicaremos antibióticos y una vacuna antitetánica y será todo, podrá irse a casa.-

Cuando ya termina entra Sesshoumaru .

- ¿ Cómo se encuentra Inuyasha ?- le pregunta al médico.

- ¡ Buenas días Sesshoumaru Sama ! nuestro héroe se encuentra bastante bien, puede irse en cuanto lo demos de alta, en unos minutos más. -

" ¿ Nuestro ? " - cruza por la mente de Sesshoumaru.

-¡Se lo agradezco dóctor! -dice Inuyasha .

-No fué nada, ahora si me lo permiten, me retiro, me encargaré del alta de mi joven paciente-

Al quedarse solos, Sesshoumaru se acerca a Inuyasha y sin poder contenerse más, lo abraza fuertemente, aprisionando a la vez sus labios en un intenso beso, luego le susurra al oido:

-¡Me alegro que estés bien!

¡ Ahora vamonos de aquí ! -

A lo que Inuyasha le responde con otro beso, buscando ansioso su boca, esa boca que le salvó la vida.

-¡ Vamos !-Exclama sonriente tomandose del brazo de Sesshoumaru.

Cuando salen, van a averiguar el estado Rin, aunque ella ya juguetea con Kagome, la cual nada más ver a Inuyasha, corre a abrazarlo, haciendo que se suelte del brazo de Sesshoumaru.

-¡ Gracias Inuyasha !- le dice la chica con lágrimas en los ojos , mientras lo abraza emocionada- ¡Gracias por salvarla!- exclama, mientras una ambarina mirada adquiere un aire molesto.

-¡No ha sido nada ! ¡Me alegro de que ella esté bien!- responde Inuyasha que no se percata de los celos que inundan el ambiente.

-Llevaré a Rin a descansar, tu debes hacer lo mismo- le dice la chica mientras pasa la mano por el rostro del chico, demasiado cerca, sin soltarlo por completo, causandole un enorme sonrojo a su amigo.

-Lo haré- exclama Inuyasha tratando de separarse de su amiga.

Sesshoumaru se acerca nuevamente y tomándo a Inuyasha por la cintura le dice a la chica:

-¡Yo me encargaré de eso!- exclama mientras jala a su chico para separarlo de ella. - ¡ Disculpa, si me permites! - le dice mirándola a los ojos, mientras lentamente le retira la mano a Kagome, de donde la tiene aún, posada en el pecho de Inuyasha.

Ella se queda estupefacta, pero se recompone y le habla a ese altivo chico

-Errr...¡ Lo siento ! mi nombre es Kagome, soy amiga de Inuyasha y le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros- haciendo una inclinación- pero si me permite, yo puedo llevarlo a su casa, para no causarle a usted más molestias de las que ya le hemos causado.

Kagome observa como ese chico la mira entrecerrando los ojos, más Inuyasha se le adelanta al decir:

-No te preocupes Kagome, mejor lleva a Rin a descansar, verás él es No Taisho Sesshoumaru y él... -

Pero sintiendo como éste lo abraza de forma más estrecha, lo oye interrumpirlo:

- ¡Yo soy su novio y no me causa ninguna molestia ocuparme de él!- dice tajante.

Kagome se queda boquiabierta nuevamente e Inuyasha que hace unos instantes ha comprendido las intenciones de su amiga, lo cual es algo que le incomoda pues no tiene el más absoluto interés en ella, más que como amiga, sabe que Sesshoumaru se ha pasado, pero no lo desmiente frente a ella.

-¿Es verdad eso Inuyasha?- todavía pregunta la chica incrédula.

-Sssí - responde su amigo tratando de ocultar la duda.

-¡Comprendo! ... lamento todo lo sucedido- exclama turbada - y les agradezco a los dos- dice finalmente la chica ya desanimada- ¡Nos vemos luego! - dice apresurándose para ir a tomar a su hermanita de la mano y que nadie note las lágrimas que se empiezan a acumular en sus ojos.

Inuyasha se voltea entonces y apretando fuertemente los puños y con los ojos cerrados exclama:

- ¿Por qué le haz dicho eso!-

- Porque no me gustó ver como te tocaba- responde tranquilo Sesshoumaru.

- ¡Ella es mi amiga!-

- Pues a mí no me lo pareció, ella quiere algo más-

-¿Y eso a tí qué?- dice molesto Inuyasha

- ¿A mí qué ?- dice enojado Sesshoumaru- ¡ A mí me molesta! Yo no te quiero sólo como amigo ¡ Ya deberías haberlo notado ! -

-¡ Pero tampoco somos novios !-

-¡ Pues lo seríamos si tú quisieras !-

Esa frase dejó sin palabras a Inuyasha, no es que le desagrade la idea, pero se lo ha soltado así como si tal cosa, de golpe.

-¿Sabes Sesshoumaru? - dice tratando de calmarse- creo que no es buen momento para esto-

-¿Te desagrada la idea Inuyasha? - dice frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De qué ?-

-¿ De ser mi novio?-

- ¡No , no es eso, sólo que... mira estoy cansado y creo que ambos necesitamos descansar, fué un día agotador-

-Bien, entonces tomaré eso como ¡ Un casi sí !

- Baka-

- Te ves tan bien cuando te enojas y cuando ríes y ...-

- ¿ Y bien, nos vamos? ¡Por favor!- le pide cansado Inuyasha

-¡Será un placer! -le responde el empresario sujetandolo firme a su lado.

- ¿Sesshoumaru ?-

- Sí -

- ¿Tú pagaste los gastos médicos?-

- ¿Y eso que importa ahora ?-

-No puedo permitirlo, debo pagartelo ¡Te prometo que lo haré!-

- ¡ No digas tonterías !-

- Pero...-

Sesshoumaru le pone un dedo en la boca y le susurra tajante:

- ¡ Nada de peros ! -

Continuará...

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado, no sé ustedes que piensen, pero yo creo que las cosas ya están como para ponerle más sabor al ambiente, tal vez un sabor a "lemon".

¿Ustedes que creen? tal vez para el próximo capitulo... ¡ Mmm...no lo sé , tal vez !

Les agradezco su compañía.

Nos leemos pronto.

Bye , bye. :D


	8. Capítulo 8 ¡ Mírame !

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

Hooola a todos mis lectores! ¡Les agradezco su presencia y su interés en mi historia.

Ahora en los asuntos que nos ocupan por aquí, les publico éste que es el primer lemon que escribo, espero les guste.

Los dejo en compañía de nuestros acalorados y guapísimos personajes del anime propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi , Inuyasha

**Capítulo 8**

**¡ Mirame !**

- ¿ A dónde has estado hijo ? -

- Fuí a trabajar mamá - responde Byakuya cansado por el esfuerzo realizado ese día, pero muy contento al entregarle las bolsas con víveres a su madre.

-¿ Trabaja también hoy domingo ? ¿ Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Cuándo piensas descansar ? -

- Ya llegará el tiempo del descanso mamá, ahora mi meta es lograr ingresar al instituto de enseñanza musical, no te lo había dicho porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, aunque supongo que de cualquier forma te habrías dado cuenta - le responde con su característica sonrisa que su madre adora.

- ¡ Oh mi Byakuya, tienes un alma muy noble y un corazón de oro , estoy segura de que alcanzarás todas las metas que te propongas en tu vida ¡ Eres mi mayor tesoro hijo ! -exclama su madre visiblemente conmovida.

-¡Mejor vamos a cenar mamá! - le dice abrazandola y encaminandose a la cocina.

-Sí , no quiero que te vayas a enfermar , eres tan frágil que me preocupas. -

-¡Ay , no mamá , tú también !- se miran un instante y sueltan a reir juntos; la relación entre ellos es muy buena .Su madre sabe de la homosexualidad de su hijo, de hecho tal vez siempre lo supo, pero ella piensa que la felicidad puede presentarse de muy diversas formas y mientras su hijo la posea , no piensa cuestionarle demasiado, siempre y cuando se muestre responsable de sus actos.

Sin embargo el chico no se ha dado cuenta que lo han seguido, un par de hombres de torva mirada , han observado como ha entrado a su humilde hogar.

-Anota bien la dirección de éste delicado jovencito, podría ser necesaria pues ha estado haciendo preguntas - le dice uno al otro y después de tomar nota se alejan disimuladamente de ahí.

* * *

Fué una tarde - noche maravillosa, entre besos y abrazos , dudas y nuevos sentimientos , entre el encuentro de dos almas solitarias que se han descubierto al fín, bajo los cerezos en flor. El futuro es encierto pues no hay nada escrito todavía en ésta naciente relación pero...¿ Se pueden hacer en realidad planes ? Tal vez muchas cosas se van costruyendo inesperadamente sobre la marcha, al menos en el amor , además muchas veces actua sin importarle mucho nuestra opinión, enganchandonos para que cuando seamos conscientes de lo que ocurre , éste ya nos tiene por completo prisioneros de él.

Pero ahora son dueños del momento, del aquí y ahora y tal vez eso sea lo único en lo que quieran centrar su atención por el momento , de lo único que quieran ocuparse , hay otras cosa importantes es cierto también , aunque a veces el volver a la realidad sea algo difícil ,aunque cuando se trata del bienestar de la persona que amas, todo es posible.

- ¿No has pensado en estudiar Kouga ? -le pregunta Miroku mientras caminan de regreso a sus casas ya en la noche del domingo.

- ¡¿ Estudiar ?! - pregunta el lobo con sorpresa y añade de forma casi inocente:

¡Pero sé leer y escribir!-

Miroku no puede evitar sonreir ante eso, lo toma suavemente por la cara dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡ Vamos Kouga tú sabes que eso no es suficiente! si te preparas te será más fácil lograr lo que te propones. -

A Kouga le brillan los ojos con interés , siempre ha querido más , ser más ,llegar más lejos ,ser alguien que infunda respeto , ha visto a ese joven rico que visita a Inuyasha, ¡ Tal vez exagere !... tal vez no llegue a tanto, pero sí a algo mucho mejor de lo que es ahora , aunque en éste momento no tenga una idea clara de como llegar a ello.

- Lo he pensado , pero no estoy muy seguro ¿ A que hora lo haría ?

¡ Ahora trabajo !- exclama dandose aires de importancia, pues es algo de lo que ahora está orgulloso .

- Hablaremos con Inuyasha y estoy seguro de que él te ayudará ¡ Ya lo verás !-

- ¡ De acuerdo , te prometo hacerlo !-el lobo se queda pensando un poco y luego entrecerrando los ojos le dice a Miroku.

- ¡ Hablando de promesas... !-

Ya han llegado al templo en el que vive Miroku y se detienen al pie de la larga escalera.

-Me temo que esa promesa tendrá que esperar, mi querido lobo, mi abuelo puede ser una verdadera molestia en cuanto a vigilancia se refiere y más ahora que dice que debo ser un ejemplo a seguir debido a mi vocación que debo seguir.- exclama haciendo cara de fastidio.

Kouga lo mira asombrado , más no puede evitar explotar en una risotada al meditar en lo que le ha dicho su amigo y recordar lo que han estado haciendo en el parque y... ¡Aún más, pensando en lo que le gustaría hacer con ese futúro monje !

Miroku solo lo mira fingiendo molestia , pero termina riendo a la par de su amigo.

-Tendré que cumplirla en otra ocasión ,porque aquí y ahora será imposible.-

-Pues en el albergue en el que vivo, tampoco me permiten llevar a nadie desde luego, pero te aseguro "mi querido monje " ! Que te haré cumplirla ! -

Lo jala y sujetandolo por la cintura, pegando su cadera con la de Miroku de forma muy sensual vuelve a besarlo, ésta vez el ojiazul responde enseguida, tocandose con sus lenguas, entrando y saliendo de sus bocas, leves mordiditas, para finalizar en un intenso beso labio contra labio.

- ¡ Cumpliré puedes estar seguro , yo también te quiero y deseo estar contigo, unirme a tí ! -

- ¡Vaya! ¿Quién es el directo ahora? -

- ¡Tonto ! -

-Eso me complace Miroku, puedes estar seguro de que yo también cumpliré mi promesa - lo sujeta un rato más contra su cuerpo y besandolo otra vez, intensamente, se despide:

-¡ Nos veremos mañana ... mi amado "monje". -

- ¡ Hasta mañana...mi querido y atrevido lobo !- se sonrien ambos.

Kouga se aleja de ahí silbando alegremente ... ¿ Alegría ? ¡ Sí, como nunca antes la había sentido ! mientras una azul mirada lo contempla alejarse y el dueño de esos ojos suspira profundamente.

- ¡ Cumpliré Kouga, aún cuando después se me rompa el alma, cumpliré !-

Se voltea y empieza a subir corriendo las escaleras, pues aparte de la tristeza que lo empieza a invadir, una gran dicha lucha por ganar la batalla.

* * *

Inuyasha viaja en un convertible , sentado a un lado de Sesshoumaru, quien lo observa de vez en vez de reojo mientras conduce, sostuvieron una ligera plática durante unos minutos, más ahora se encuentran en silencio . No Taisho puede ver que su joven acompañante va sumido en sus pensamientos , mientras el recorrido transcurre de foma apacible y agradable.

Los pensamientos de Inuyasha van por éstos rumbos:

" ¡ Sesshoumaru ! una sola palabra, un solo nombre es ahora suficiente para hacerme estremecer, para hacer vibrar cada celula de mi cuerpo. Tu cercanía me enloquece, quisiera saber más sobre tí , saberlo todo y que tu lo sepas sobre mí, mostrarte que tan grande puede ser éste sentimiento que crece y crece en mi interior sin que yo pueda controlarlo.

¡ Ha sido tan repentino, me ha tomado por completo por sorpresa !

Cuando choqué aquel día contigo no imaginé que podría llegar a sentir tal atracción por tí, que tal vez estaría hallando mi destino en ese inesperado encuentro.

No puedo evitar reprocharme el no resistirme más, el que no me esté alejando de tí.Después de todo no es una situación "normal" , no comprendo todavía por completo,

¡ Ambos somos hombres !

Nunca me planteé la homosexualidad, jamás antes me sentí con dudas al respecto de mis preferencias, ni mis inclinaciones.

¡ No hasta tu llegada !

Después de todo tenía mi sencilla vida trazada o al menos eso creía, todo era tan lineal, tan predecible . Aunque luego llegó la tragedia a mi vida ¡ No me esperaba que algo así nos ocurriera a mi madre y a mí ! ¿Quién lo esperaría

¡ Todo cambió tan repentinamente, tan trágicamente llegaron las sombras inclementes a mi mundo ! ¡ Mis sueños rotos !

¡ Una coraza ! ¡ Sí , eso es lo que necesitaba ! mostrarme siempre fuerte, siempre luchando contra la adversidad, aún cuando he tenido momentos de debilidad pero he seguido adelante.

¿ Para que mostrar el fondo de mi alma? Después de todo decidí ocultar mis sentimientos, mis más hondos deseos, me sentiría tan vulnerable si me abriera por completo a los demá que el dolor en mi alma al fín ha dimitido, tal vez no ha desaparecido por completo y por lo mismo no he querido exponerme...al menos lo pensaba así, hasta que tú llegaste derribando como si nada cada una de mis barreras , tan arrogante, tan seguro de tí mismo ¡ Tan irresistible ! y yo ... yo me quedé simplemente inmóvil ,parado, dejándote entrar.

Sin embargo abres nuevas dudas en mí, tal vez solo deba dar marcha atrás y no seguir con esto que quizá sea solo un arrebato.

Pero... ¿ Soy capáz de eso , de retroceder? siento que ya no puedo hacerlo y ...

¡ No quiero retroceder !

Como la polilla ante una vela ¿ Acaso terminaré consumida por la luz que me atrae y me deslumbra ?

¡ Quiero pensar sin embargo que no me equivoco ! ¡ Quiero creer en tí !

¡ Necesito creer en tí !

Comprobar que lo que percibo en tu interior , atrás de tu propia coraza , es real. Sé que es así, que hay un ser maravilloso en tu interior, eres mucho más que lo que aparentas , más que el personaje frío y calculador.

Ayudarte a derrotar tu soledad y terminar con la mía.

¡ ¡ Es verdad, ya no estoy solo ! !

¿ Acaso podemos ser felices amandonos ?

¿ Tu novio ? ... tal vez ... ¿ Por qué no ? "

-¿ En que tanto piensas Inuyasha ? -le pregunta suavemente Sesshoumaro de repente.

-¿Eh? yo...en todo y en nada- responde volviendo a la realidad- es que han pasado tantas cosas ultimamente que a veces me siento confundido.

-Espero que la mayoría sean cosas buenas para tí - le dice mientras estaciona el auto frente a la florería.

- Sí, creo que son más las buenas que las malas...¡Oh, pero ya llegamos! ¡Qué pronto!-

- Es que venías en otro mundo- le dice Sesshoumaru sonriendo, más luego cambiando a un semblante más serio le pregunta :

- ¿ De que lado estoy yo ?-

- ¿ Cómo dices ?-

-Sí ¿ De los sucesos buenos o malos ?-

- ¡ Oh vamos Sesshoumaru, no seas ridículo ! -

- ¿ Es que acaso no figuro en tu vida reciente aún ? -

Inuyasha guarda silencio un instante y volviendose hacia él, extiende sus manos para tocar su rostro de ese orgulloso chico, dueño de esa maravillosa voz y le responde :

- ¿ Acaso no lo sabes ya ? ¡ Eres el más importante y maravilloso suceso bueno que me ha ocurrido no solo ahora , sino de siempre ! -

Sesshoumaru deja que roce con las yemas de sus dedos su rostro ¡ Le agrada tanto que haga eso ! luego toma ambas manos del chico y les dá un tierno beso a cada una.

-Pero no lo suficiente para merecer ser tú novio ¿No es así ? -

-¡ No digas eso, solo es que...no me había planteado una cosa así !-

- Que no lo hayas hecho, no quiere decir que no fuera posible-

-Yo lo sé y creeme que en verdad te has vuelto muy importante para mí- suelta Inuyasha en un arrebato de sinceridad.

-Entonces... ¡ Sé mi novio ! -

- Yo... te prometo que lo pensaré - " No tardaré pues es algo ya casi decidido " piensa para sí.

Sesshoumaru lo mira atentamente, le dá un cálido beso en la tentadora boca, luego lo suelta lentamente, se baja y dá la vuelta para ayudarlo a descender , el chico enseguida se sujeta de su brazo para ser guiado a la puerta principal del pequeño edificio que dá también acceso a la escalera que dirige hacia su apartamento.

Cuando entran al vestíbulo ante la puerta a éste, se hace un profundo silencio, roto por Sesshoumaru.

-Bien, hemos llegado Inuyasha-

-Sí , emm... ¡ Gracias por traerme ! y sobre todo... ¡ Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy ! ¡Gracias por salvarme! -

- Como dije hace unos momentos ¡ Es un verdadero placer ! estoy sumamente contento de verte bien Inuyasha, realmente me preocupaste.-

-Lamento que haya sido así, pero al menos todo terminó bien - soltándose finalmente de su brazo exclama:

¡ Hasta pronto Sesshoumaru !-

- Está bien ¡ Hasta luego Inuyasha!-

Se quedan un instante uno frente al otro y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo levantan sorpresivamente la mano, sujetandose uno al otro del brazo.

- Yo... eh... - titubea Inuyasha.

- ¿ Quiéres que me vaya ?- pregunta como siempre más seguro y decidido Sesshoumaru.

- No realmente- dice cabizbajo Inuyasha- ¿ No quieres quedarte a tomar algo , a cenar tal vez ? -

- ¡ Lo que yo quiero es mucho más que eso mi dulce Inuyasha ! - le susurra al oido, acercándose hacia él, nota como el chico se estremece y sonrie sutilmente.

-¿ Qué ocurre ?- le pregunta acariciando la cara del menor.

- Emmm... sobre lo que dijiste antes... creo que no tengo nada que pensar- se decide el chico armándose de valor.

Sesshoumaru mira como se ha ruborizado su chico y suavemente le pregunta:

-¿ Sobre qué mi Inu chan ? -cuestiona malicioso.

-Sobre... sobre...sobre ser tu novio- le dice ya rojo como un tomate.

- ¡ Dimelo Inu , quiero oirlo de tú boca !-

- ¡ Sesshoumaru, sí acepto ser tu novio ! -

Sesshoumaru lo abraza cobijandolo en su pecho y le susurra:

- ¡ Me haces muy feliz ! y creeme que me cuesta mucho separame de tí- acariciando la cabeza del chico.

- Entonces...¡ No te vayas Sesshoumaru! ...pasa , será un honor y una dicha compartir la noche contigo.-

Ante lo cual el joven No Taisho , lo abraza contento por un costado y entran juntos cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Es un departamento modesto, muy limpio, pero en cada detalle se vislumbra la personalidad de Inuyasha, acogedor, cálido.

- ¡ Bonito apartamento !-

- ¡ Bienvenido a él Sesshoumaru ! aparte de mis dos amigos, eres el único que ha entrado en mi hogar. -

Sesshoumaru no puede evitar lanzarle una mirada complacido " y me encargaré de ser el único bajo los terminos que lo hago hoy" piensa observando el lugar.

Mas luego , con lo vanidoso que es , no puede evitar fijarse en su propio aspecto, su cabello algo revuelto y todavía ligeramente húmedo, su ropa algo desalineada, en fin ,como quedarías después de rescatar a alguien de un río, lo que necesita es un buen baño , entonces le pide al chico.

- Me preguntaba, si me permitirías usar tu baño, debo de tener un aspecto realmente lamentable, me gustaría tomar un baño.

- ¡ Tu aspecto ! - bueno ... realmente no puedo notarlo, pero no creo que tú puedas verte " lamentable " bajo ninguna circunstancia , pero comprendo , pues yo mismo me siento y debo estar bastante desaliñado y... ¡ Claro que puedes usarlo ! te daré lo necesario.-

-¡ Ven conmigo ! - dice , cuando siente a Sesshoumaru cerca, lo toma de la mano, lo cual llama la atención del joven millonario, le causa cierta ternura ese gesto, siente como es conducido al baño.

-Permiteme , en seguida te traigo todo lo necesario- le dice alegre su chico.

Nuevamente Sesshoumaru se sorprende de ver como se desenvuelve con tal soltura por el lugar, solo usando su tacto y el perfecto conocimiento que tiene del sitio. Al poco rato le entrega una bata limpia , toalla, en fín lo que requiere para asearse.

-¡ Gracias , creo que es todo lo que necesito !- le dice acariciando sutilmente su cara.

- Yo iré mientras tanto a preparar algo para cenar, luego me ducharé yo , de verdad que lo necesito. - le dice dejando a Sesshoumaru solo y encaminandose a la cocina , al poco rato se escucha el correr del agua.

Mientras en la cocina, Inuyasha se esmera en cocinar algo delicioso para compartir con su invitado, mientras tararea una canción, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía , pero ahora siente que tiene un motivo muy poderoso para ser feliz.

Cuando está listo todo , va hacia la recámara y cuando entra escucha el inconfundible sonido de alguien cepillando su larga cabellera.

-Espero no te moleste que haya tomado tu cepillo Inu- le dice pasando una y otra vez éste por su blanquísimo y larguísimo cabello, hasta dejarlo perfectamente cepillado.

- ¡ Toma lo que necesites, eres mi invitado especial !- dice amable el chico.

- ¿ Seguro ? - dice con un tono pícaro Sesshoumaru.

- ¡ Baka !- contesta un sonrojado Inuyasha.

La cena transcurre tranquila y agradable, enmedio de una amena charla entre ellos, cuando terminan Sesshoumaru se empeña en " lavar los trastes " mientras Inuyasha se va a bañar.

-¿ Seguro que sabes hacerlo ?- le pregunta sorprendido Inuyasha- no es necesario ¡ En serio, yo lo haré después ! -

- ¿ Qué insinuas , que no puedo hacerlo ?- dice con una torcida sonrisa el joven empresario.

- No insinuo, digo que como a tí te han hecho todo desde niño, dudo mucho que sepas hacerlo...bien.

-¡ Oyeme chico listo ! - le responde fingiendo molestia- te informo que ahora vivo solo y en algunas ...pocas ocasiones lo hago, no muchas la verdad , pues alguien acude a mi apartamento a asearlo, pero... ¡ Sí puedo y sé hacerlo !-

-¡Ves como sí te hacen las cosas !-

- ¡ Mejor ya vete a bañar , después arreglaremos cuentas tú y yo y podrás comprobar como me esmero en hacer bien las cosas !- le dice empujandolo fuera de la cocina.

Inuyasha se retira a bañarse preocupado por la respuesta de Sesshoumaru :

"Verás lo bien que hago las cosas" - creo que me he metido en problemas -dice para sí .

Por alguna razón, ese acto de bañarse es delicioso para él , pues ahora después de volver de la muerte, el borrar todo rastro de ello, le tranquiliza y reconforta.

Sale envuelto solo con su bata y comienza a cepillar su cabello, va y viene por su alcoba, terminando de acomodarlo. No escucha a Sesshoumaru , ningún ruido por ningún lado.

- ¿ Dónde estará ? - se pregunta en voz alta.

-¡ Justo aquí ! - escucha sobresaltado una suave y grave voz, ha estado sentado al borde de la cama mirando en silencio , atento a cada movimiento del chico.

- Yo pensé que no estabas por aquí - contesta sorprendido.

- ¿ Y privarme de observar tu bella figura ?-

- ¡ Sesshoumaru atrevido ! - "afortunadamente salí con la bata puesta, no como otras veces que salgo desnudo a vestirme en mi habitación " - piensa Inuyasha aliviado.

Pero entonces... ¡ Lo escucha !

Unos tenues pasos se dirigen hacía él, se queda inmóvil de espaldas a su invitado.

Siente como lo toma por los hombros y luego recorre con sus manos toda la longitud de sus brazos, lenta muy lentamente, nota su cálido aliento en la nuca, luego con una profunda y sensual voz le susurra al oido:

- Inuyasha... ¡ Tuve miedo de perderte ! y es algo que no quiero que vuelva a suceder

¡ Te has convertido en alguien muy importante y especial para mí ! ... y ésta noche...

¡ Quiero que lo seas mucho más ! y yo... ¡ Quiero serlo para tí ! -

-Sesshoumaru , pero... ¡ Ya lo eres, eres especial e importante para mi ! -

-Pero no de la manera a la que me refiero ¡ Te deseo Inuyasha, haces arder mi interior con tu sola presencia ! ¡ Quiero ser especial de esa otra manera !- dice recalcando las últimas palabras.

-Yo... no lo sé ...- murmura Inuyasha, pero en su interior piensa : " ¡ Vamos no me puedo engañar más ! sabía que ésto podría ocurrir, si no a que invitarlo a pasar la noche conmigo ¡ ¿ A quien quiero engañar ? -

-Creo que ambos lo sabemos Inuyasha- le sigue susurrando, mientras roza tenuemente con sus labios todo su cuello, lentamente, provocadoramente.

Siente como lo gira para quedar de frente a él y del cuello llega lentamente a su boca, entonces lo rodea con sus brazos atrayendolo hasta fundirlo a su cuerpo y comienza a besarlo intensamente, Inuyasha duda un instante , pero termina abrazandolo estrechamente también y poco a poco empieza a corresponderle .

El mayor lo empuja lentamente hacia la pared sin soltarlo, mientras las manos de éste le acarician la espalda, con los dedos separados, tratando de abarcar cada centímetro de ella.

Chocan finalmente contra el muro , los besos cada vez están más cargados de fuego, intensos y entonces Inuyasha empieza a resbalar por la pared unido al abrazo de Seshoumaru, así muy pronto se encuentran recostados en el piso, uno encima del otro, sin soltarse, fundidos en esas cálidas y abrasadoras caricias, dejándose finalmente llevar por esa enorme pasión contenida.

Sesshoumaru introduce exitoso la lengua en la boca de Inuyasha, un beso humedo, intenso, le imita el chico haciendo lo mismo en la boca de su apasionado amante, con ese beso no queda lugar que uno y otro no recorran.

No Taisho Sama, se posiciona sobre el chico, acomodando su cuerpo, acoplandose por entero a éste y entonces... sus miembros se encuentran y enmedio de un hormigueo en la parte baja de sus vientres y una excitación que crece en sus cuerpos en forma de descargas, empiezan a moverse lentamente, un ir y venir de caderas, que solo provoca un mayor roce entre ellos, intenso aún con las batas puestas, se notan, se acarician, se incitan.

-¡ Sesshoumaru ! - gime ya excitado Inuyasha.

El aludido lo observa compalcido, mientras continua recorriendo con sus manos cada centímertro de su pecho, para continuar luego tocandolo con su boca, inquietandolo , acariciando con su lengua sus pezones, causando espasmos en su vientre, encendiendo el fuego en su interior.

Lo besa nuevamente en la boca, posesivo, dejando en claro quien es el seme en ésta relación, quien domina sobre quien .

Inuyasha siente el contacto de esa tibia y humeda lengua, bajar desde su boca lamiendo sensualmente hasta posarse finalmente en su pecho, en dirección de su coazón. El beso que le regala en ese lugar , es sumamente intenso, casi doloroso, siente como lo lame, lo succiona.

-¡ Una marca ! - piensa Inuyasha abriendo inutilmente los ojos, dejandose llevar por las emociones que lo invaden-

- ¡ Mi segunda marca Inuyasha ! - le dice en voz baja, jadeando ,provocandole.

- ¿ Por qué Sesshoumaru ?-

- ¡ Porque quiero que seas solo mío ! ¡ Lo sabes ya , a partir de ahora , eres mi amante, mi amor , mi pareja , mi uke , mi todo !

¡ No permitiré que nadie más te toque ! -

Esas palabras causan un efecto de perversa excitación en el joven que ahora se inicia en esos atrevidos juegos del amor.

- Y ahora mi querido uke, mi amante... ¡ Te marcaré hasta lo más profundo !

¡ Serás por completo mío ! nos uniremos en un solo ser... ¡ Tú y yo !

¡ La marca definitiva !-

Siente como Seshoumaru se levanta lentamente y lo toma de la mano para que él también se incorpore, quedando nuevamente, frente a frente. Nota las manos del mayor posandose en la cinta anudada en torno a la bata.

-¡ Esto está de más !- exclama Sesshoumaru, mientras jala lentamente para deslizarla deshaciendo el nudo que la sujeta, provocando que la bata se abra.

Sesshoumaru suspira profundamente excitado al ver a su ahora amante; desliza habílmente la bata, que resbala desde los hombros de Inuyasha, hasta caer al suelo.

-¡ Perfecto ! ¡ Eres simplemente hermoso y perfecto Inuyasha ! - haciendo que su chico se sonroje nuevamente.

- ¡ No te burles de mí !- protesta el chico volviendose hacia un lado .

Sesshoumaru lo toma del mentón obligandolo a volver el rostro hacía él y le dice en tono serio.

-¡ No es más que la verdad ! ¡ Eres único mi amado y modesto Inu chan ! -

Ahora es tu turno- le dice mientras toma las manos de Inuyasha y las coloca en el cinturón de su propia bata, el cual desata el chico con temblorosas manos, Sesshoumaru ve como éste la hace caer de sus hombros como lo ha hecho antes él.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - le dice suavemente, tomando las manos del chico nuevamente, las besa y le dice -

-¡ Mírame !-

- ¿ Cómo ?- exclama sorprendido el chico.

- ¡ Quiero que me mires como solo tú sabes hacerlo !

Sin prejuicios, sin que te importe la apariencia ni toda la parafernalia que me rodea.

¡ Mírame solo con el corazón , como tú sabes hacerlo ! y después de eso...

¡Sé mío y yo tuyo! ¡ Para siempre !-

Y sujetando esas manos, se acerca aún más y coloca sobre su propio rostro las temblorosas manos de su amante.

Inuyasha suspira a la vez que se estremece, ha ansiado tanto este momento, que teme no sea verdad, que se acabe el encanto todo desaparezca a su al entrar en contacto con ese rostro maravilloso, cae en la cuenta nuevamente de que es real ¡ Es increiblemente real !.

Empieza entonces a " observar" detenidamente, cálidamente, sensualmente, descubriendo más claramente, cada rasgo de su amado, con el suave tacto de sus manos , con su ilimitada imaginación y con la luz de su corazón.

Recorre su rostro, su magnífica , suave y tersa piel, los rasgos perfectos de su cara, su hermosos y felinos ojos , cuya intensa mirada nota sin necesidad de ser vista.

Su largo, sedoso y perfumado cabello.

- ¿ Cuál es el color de tu cabello Sesshoumaru, percibo que es un tono claro , pero no estoy seguro ?-

- Blanco platinado, muy semejante al tuyo-

-Un color nada común ¡ Qué extraño ! -

Continua reconociendo , palpando tiernamente cada aspecto de ese hombre que se ha encendido como su faro personal en medio de la oscuridad.

Baja lentamente sintiendo su firme y perfecto torso, deteniendose a acariciar sus pezones, jalandolos ,apretandolos, jugueteando con ellos haciendo gemir de placer a Sesshoumaru.

Sigue bajando, su vientre plano y fuerte , su cadera , sus torneados muslos y entonces...ruborizado, más lentamente se ubica y se detiene entre ellos.

Lo que descubre ahí es tan provocativo, tan excitante, tan firme, tan enorme.

-¡ Mi espada ¿ Recuerdas Inuyasha ? - le dice Sesshoumaru entre leves jadeos de placer.

¡ Sé mi funda Inuyasha, sé mi saya !-

El chico lo empieza a acariciar, a tocar su hombría intensamente, lento al principio, pero aumentando el ritmo del contacto con esa sensible parte de su amante, causando que ambos intensifiquen los gemidos de excitación.

Entonces Sesshoumaru de improviso lo levanta y lo lleva hasta la cama, donde lo recuesta mientras le dice:

- ¡ Continúa Inuyasha ! - le dice sensual , haciendo que el chico casi se derrita frente a él- Yo lo haré a la par tuya-

Las manos de ambos , se apropian de la inchada y erecta intimidad de su pareja, subiendo y bajando a todo lo largo, apretando y masajeando, haciendo de ello un placer y una tortura, entre largos gemidos.

- ¡AAAaaagh! ¡ Sesshoumaru ! ¡Tus manos son tan atrevidas!-

- ¡ MMmmmm! Pues las tuyas no se quedan atrás , ¡Aaaaagh!-

Las manos ya se encuentran húmedas, así como sudorosos sus cuerpos, que son presa de la pasión que los envuelve.

Mas Sesshoumaru detiene el intenso toque entre ellos.

-Espera, yo me vendré dentro de tí , es mi turno de culminar ésto.-

Toma el inchado miembro de Inuyasha y continua masajeandolo y cuando ya está cerca de lograr el climax de éste, se agacha y empieza a propinarle intensos besos y caricias con la lengua , para después recibir plenamente en su boca la escencia de Inuyasha, una vez que éste explota ya en el interior de su boca.

- ¡Aaaaagh! ya no puedo más - exclama al borde de la locura Inuyasha.

-¡Mmmmm! ¡Eres tan dulce y delicioso Inuyasha! - dice relamiendose lentamente Sesshoumaru , mientras escucha los agradables gemidos de su chico, a la par de los espasmos de placer que provocan que Inuyasha encorve la espalda.

-¡Ahora recibe mi tercer marca, recibe mi escencia !-

Le separa las piernas ya ansioso y tomando algo del propio semen de Inuyasha, lubrica la virginal entrada de éste y empieza a introducir sus dedos, uno a uno.

-¡Sesshoumaru ! ¡Me duele , me lastimas!-

-Ten paciencia querido mío - le dice besandolo una y otra vez- es tu primera vez, tu estrechez así me lo indica, pero del dolor pasarás al placer ¡ Yo me encargo de eso ! Y así tu placer, será el mío. -

Se agacha a besarlo, varias veces, mientras ya con dos dedos dentro de Inuyasha, lo excita aún en medio del dolor, éste siente como entran y salen de su cuerpo, gimiendo intensamente.

-¡AAAaaaagh! ¡AAAaaay! -

Siente como dilatan poco a poco su entrada... ¡ Tres dedos! el dolor ya es muy intenso, se mueven en su interior , incesantes , implacables. Mientras Sesshoumaru continua recorriendo su cuerpo a besos , tratando de atenuar el dolor de su chico, que gime una y otra vez, haciendo de ésto música para sus oidos.

Inuyasha eleva la cadera empezando a moverla cadenciosamente, al comprender que está listo, Sesshoumaru saca lentamente sus dedos y disfrutando las expresiones en el rostro de su uke , le escucha pedir:

-¡ No te detengas , por favor ! ¡ Este doloroso placer es tan agradable !

¡ Quiero ser tuyo, quiero pertenecerte !-

-¡Así será querido mío!- volviendo a besarlo una y otra vez, colocando su miembro en la entrada del chico y lo introduce lentamente, en medio de los gemidos de su amante,torturandolo al desear más, entrando poco a poco, poniéndolo al limite de la excitación, ansiando más.

-¿ Listo ? - le pregunta jadeando Sesshoumaru

- ¡Hazlo ,sé mi dueño !-

Entonces Sesshoumaru se introduce más a fondo en el cuerpo del chico, deslizandose dentro de su amado y entonces empieza el vaivén entre ambos cuerpos. Saliendo y entrando, jadeando ambos chicos ,gimiendo ,los dos con los ojos cerrados, dejándose invadir por completo por el deseo y las fuertes sensaciones que los embargan al estar por fín juntos ,por fin unidos.

Las piernas de Inuyasha en torno a la cintura de Sesshoumaru y sus manos arañandole la espalda.

- ¡AAAaaaagh ! ¡ Más ,más adentro , más fuerte por favor !-

-¡ Cómo pidas mi Inuyasha !- aumenta entonces el ritmo y la fuerza que imprime el mayor en sus movimientos , mientras hace estremecer a su amante gimiendo para él.

- ¡Eres mío Inuyasha, todo mío !- gime tembloroso Sesshoumaru al llegar hasta lo más profundo de su chico.

Inuyasha agotado pero feliz, sonrie para regocijo de su seme, lleno por completo de ese hombre que lo hace estallar de deseo, el ritmo aumenta así como la temperatura y la intensidad de las caricias que se prodigan uno al otro, intercalados por ansiosos besos.

- ¡ Me encanta cuando sonries Inyasha, iluminas mi camino ! Mmmmmh, Aaaaagh- gimiendo y jadeando. Siente entonces como éste se viene nuevamente entre los dos inundando con su humedad sus vientres que se encuentran unidos.

- ¡ Aaaagh Inuyahsaaaa !- tomandolo fuertemente por las caderas, posesivo como siempre y desde ahora como su seme, siente como su estrecho Inuyasha le aprieta su hombría de forma intermitente.

Inuyasha solo puede gemir ahora, su cuerpo se estremece a la par de la fuerte intromisión en su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru casi para llegar a su punto máximo, toca en el interior de su amante su punto climax haciendolo gritar de placer.

- ¡Aaaagh Sesshoumaru, aaaaaah !-

Su miembro inchado empieza a salir manchado de sangre y ve escurrir unos dealgados hillillos por la entrada del chico, ante lo cual Sesshoumaru no puede más que recordar su katana cuando se manchó con esa misma sangre y sonrie complacido.

-¡Eres mi saya Inuyasha, a partir de ahora y para siempre, mi escencia y tu sangre se han unido en tu interior !- gime mientras se viene en lo más profundo de éste. Acaricia ansioso todo su cuerpo de Inuyasha, se unen en un último beso y entonces sale lentamente igual que como entró, se gira en la cama y acomoda a su joven amante entre sus brazos, lo acaricia muy suavemente mientras él se acurruca en su pecho, poco a poco la calma sigue a la tempestad ,el faro personal de cada uno los ha traido de vuelta envueltos en un cálido abrazo.

Los espasmos y las descargas eléctricas en sus cuerpos se van desvanenciendo dejandolos solo sumidos en el cansancio.

- Me temo que mi espada te ha herido mi amado Inuyasha-

-Me duele, me duele mucho, pero sin embargo fué tan intenso, tan deliciosamente maravillosa mi primera vez .

- ¡ La primera de muchas,sólo conmigo !- besándolo posesivo en la mejilla.

Después se funden en un beso más calmado juguetenado un poco con sus lenguas, paseando lentamente ambos las manos sobre la tersa piel de su pareja, hasta que finalmente el sueño y el cansancio empieza a vencerlos poco a poco; más aún exclaman:

- ¡Gracias Sesshoumaru!-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Por hacerme ver más allá de lo posible, hasta el mismo fondo de nuestras almas, por poseerme...

Ahora llevo tus marcas, eres mi dueño, me has ayudado a darme la oportunidad de gozar , de sentir , de soñar , de ... amar .

¡ Sólo ante tí me he doblegado! -

- No, mi Inu chan, ¡ Gracias a tí por esa maravillosa luz interior !

Por alumbrar mi sendero, por "mirarme" de esa forma, por dejárme hacerte el amor, por compartir éstos increibles momentos contigo.

Me has tomado de la mano y me has guiado rumbo a la salida de ésta inmensa soledad, con nadie más he sido capáz de expresar mi sentir, como lo he hecho hoy contigo.

¡Gracias por ser mío!- dice finalmente.

Cierran los ojos lentamente, sumiendose en un tranquilo sueño.

"Ahora solo me pregunto:

¿ Seré capáz de amar? "- son los ultimos pensamientos del orgulloso Sesshoumaru Sama, aunque la respuesta lo admita o no , ya empieza a palpitar en su corazón.

Continuará . . .

Notas finales:

Bueno pues es todo por hoy ,espero sus comentarios ¡ Por favor ! me emociona mucho recibirlos y me motivan.

Es agradable saber que hay alguien que nos lee y que encima de eso le gustan las ocurrencias que escribimos.

¡Nos leemos pronto !

Bye, bye . :D


	9. Capítulo 9 Furia

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Saludos a todos los que andan por aquí leyendo mi ff.

Agradezco su presencia y espero les esté gustando.

Les dejo éste capítulo, hay un "Lemon y medio" digámoslo así, no planeaba que quedarán juntos pero pues los enamorados no pudieron contenerse ¡Qué le vamos a hacer!

Decidí dejarlos disfrutarse mutuamente, ahora que pueden , porque después va a estar un poco más difícil.

Así pues... ¡Aquí está ! :

****

Capitulo 9

**"Furia"**

Cuando apenas despuntaba el día, muy temprano, el joven No Taisho abrió lentamente los ojos, temiendo por un instante que sólo haya sido un sueño ¡ Un dulce y apasionado sueño !

Pero al enfocar su dorada mirada y contemplar esa figura a su lado, su desparramada cascada de blanco cabello sobre la almohada, la tibieza de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, la paz que le produce ese atractivo rostro, no pudo evitar una sutil sonrisa en sus perfectos labios.

No le ha faltado compañía en la cama cuando lo ha deseado , encuentros vanos y sinsentido que solo le hacen ser más consciente del enorme vacío interno que le hiela la sangre en las venas. Pero es la primera vez que ha tenido mucho más que contacto físico, nadie antes le ha causado esa enorme cantidad de sensaciones en su interior, en su helado corazón. Él mismo nunca sintió que fuera capaz de experimentar nada más que simple deseo, el cual éste chico despierta... ¡ Y en que forma ! pero éste se complementa con mucho más...

¡ Tener simplemente sexo !

o quizá...

¡ Hacer el amor !

la diferencia... ahora la conoce.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - exclama en un cálido susurro, rozando con sus dedos ese bello rostro, ve como su chico entreabre sus labios en una tenue sonrisa y emite un profundo suspiro.

Se queda observando un largo rato mientras su mente analítica se empeña en aclarar cada pensamiento que su ahora amante le inspira:

" No sé que esperar, no sé que pensar de todo ésto, es nuevo para mí, al menos tan diferente a todo lo demás que he poseido, pero... ¿ Acaso de eso se trata ? simplemente de poseer, de dominar... ¡ No puede ser sólo eso ! ¡ No quiero verlo así, ya no más !

Siempre he tenido lo que quiero, lo que me propongo , no ha habido asunto u objeto material que no obtenga. Aunque eso siempre me ha ido dejando un vacío cada vez más grande en mi interior en muchos de los casos.

Debo admitir sin embargo, que mis logros, mis metas personales ¡ Son sólo mías ! nadie me ha regalado nada en ese aspecto, ni yo lo permitiría; he puesto todo mi empeño en alcanzarlas, en superar a todos y a mí mismo.

¡ No me intereza que me concedan ventaja , que me regalen nada bajo dingún concepto !

¡ Mi honor está depor medio ! y... no conozco limites- piensa mientras esboza una leve sonrisa.

- Pero sé apreciar un buen contrincante cuando lo encuentro, cuando está a la altura de las espectativas y las circunstancias .

Sin embargo... Inuyasha, tú no eres un contrincante a vencer , ni un objetivo a alcanzar menos un objeto o logro a conseguir.

¿ Por qué me desestabilizas ?

¿ Por qué me llenas de nuevas sensaciones ?

¿ Por qué...sé que ya no podré vivir sin tí ?

Podría haberme quedado simplemente contigo de forma temporal, poseerte, como un simple objetivo, un capricho por obtener.

¡ Sería muy facil para mí !

¡ Simple deseo !

¡ Simplemente mi ego personal a la par de mi fácilidad para obtener lo que deseo !

Siempre lo he hecho, no sería nuevo para mí... pero ahora...

¡ Ahora no es suficiente !

¡ Tú me has rebasado !

¡ No es lástima , eso es un hecho, la lástima nos devaluaría a ambos y no lo merecemos !

¡ Oh Inuyasha ! ... ¿ Quién es el devalido ahora ?

Tú, sumido en tu sencilla obscuridad, en tu tranquila existencia, me has brindado más luz que la que podría haber pensado que iluminaría mi vida, de la que yo poseo con mis cinco sentidos en mi ostentoso mundo .

Ahora me doy cuenta de que es en mi interior en donde se hallan mis mayores obstáculos a vencer, mis más ocultos temores; yo que he librado innumerables batallas ¡ He descubierto a qué le temo !

Le temo a mis propios sentimientos, le temo a lo que soy capaz de sentir, le temo a lo que siento por tí.

¡Inuyasha, le temo a enamorarme!

¡ Le temo al amor ! para mí es sinónimo de debilidad.

¿ Podré acaso...me permitirás ir a tu lado y dejar que me conduzcas al descubrimiento y al encuentro de ese misterioso sentimiento ?... más aún ... ¿ Me lo permitiré yo mismo ?

¡ Sé mi guia Inuyasha, pues ahora sé que no podría vivir sin tí ! " - exclama finalmente besándolo en la boca y rodeándolo con sus brazos acercándolo más a él, desea fundirse con su esencia, unirse a él en muchos otros sentidos.

Inuyasha se abraza aún dormido al cuerpo de él, gimiendo su nombre:

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ! -

Se quedan unos minutos más compartiendo ese mágico abrazo y entonces... el chico pega un brinco sentándose de golpe en la cama , tratando de despabilarse.

-¡ Cielos, hoy tengo escuela !- dice estirándose y tallandose los ojos- será mejor que me apresure.

- ¡ No te preocupes, yo te llevo ! -

- ¿ En serio ?...- dice bostezando - ¡Sesshoumaru! ¡ Es verdad estás aquí conmigo !- dice sonriendo asombrado al caer en la cuenta de con quien ha pasado la noche y lanzándose a sus brazos, que lo acogen enseguida.

- ¿ Te sorprende ? -

- No, solo es que...- se endereza extendiendo sus manos hasta que localiza el rostro de su hombre acariciandolo dulcemente-

¡ Es que me siento tan bien, tan pleno, tan feliz ! -besa entoces a Sesshoumaru, un beso intenso, ampliamente correspondido, pues el dueño de esa dorada mirada que lo observa, se siente igualmente invadido por toda clase de sentimientos.

Luego el chico exclama:

-Será mejor que me vaya a bañar... oye... ¿ Tú vas a la escuela hoy ? -

-Sí, pero entraré un poco más tarde, tengo tiempo -

Inuyasha finalmente se levanta estirándose, se ve tan tentador así desnudo, con su blanca cabellera revuelta , las sonrosadas mejillas y la expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

Sesshoumaru no le quita la vista de encima, mientras el chico va de aquí para allá buscando su ropa limpia y se encamina al baño, evidentemente adolorido pues cojea un poco.

¡ Le provoca tanto !

No Taisho Sama se incorpora un poco en la cama , quedando recostado de lado apoyado en un codo y entonces observa el lecho en el que descansa. Las manchas producto de la pasión nocturna, la sangre de su primera relación de en su varonil interior, le provoca placer y excitación; pasa lentamente la mano sobre la cama, rememorando lo ocurrido en ese lugar.

Posa entonces su intensa mirada en la puerta del baño, se levanta lentamente, sacude su blanquísima y larguísima melena y se dirige hacia donde escucha a Inuyasha. Abre sigiloso la puerta del baño y lo ve bajo la ducha, su húmedo y esbelto cuerpo,ante lo cual su ser empieza a sentir el deseo surgir nuevamente.

Abre el cancel suavemente.

- ¡ Pero... qué...! - exclama Inuyasha al escuchar el leve rumor.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar nada más, lo abraza por la espalda.

-¡ Sesshoumaru , qué haces ! -

- ¿ Qué te parece que hago ?

Sólo disfruto lo que es mío -se aprieta más a el cuerpo de chico.

Inuyahsa no puede evitar el sonrojo, más luego ante el persistente contacto, le empieza a hervir la sangre también, empezando a gemir, pegandose más al cuerpo húmedo y tibio que lo sujeta. Entonces todo arde nuevamente, en el interior de ambos, mientras unen sus labios apasionadamente, acariciandose con sus inquietas lenguas.

Inuyasha ha sucumbido nuevamente ante los encantos de su perfecto amante y empieza a mover la cadera cadenciosamente, Sesshoumaru sonríe lleno de lujuria y le susurra:

- ¡ Yo sé lo que necesitas mi lindo Inu chan ! - lo voltea ansioso, lo inclina apoyando su blanca mano en la espalda de su amor, acariciándola intensamente y separandole un poco las piernas lo penetra inclemente de un solo golpe.

- ¡ Duele ! ¡ Aaaaagh ! - gime Inuyasha sujetándose de la pared, más al cabo de un rato ante las bruscas intromisiones de su amante suplica:

- ¡ Así, asiiií... ! ¡ Quiero másss ! -

- ¡ Lo que pidas mi amor! - exclama satisfecho su novio aumentando la frecuencia y la fuerza de las penetraciones, el agua que escapa hacia la coladera empieza a teñirse de un tono rojizo así como el excitado miembro de Sesshoumaru.

Se escuchan los encendidos gemidos de ambos, mientras dan rienda suelta a su pasión, Inuyasha se empieza a masajear al tiempo que disfruta el ser invadido nuevamente , vada vez con más fuerza , más profundo .

- ¡ Eres mío Inuyasha, sólo mío ! ¿Lo sientes, me sientes? ¡ Disfrútalo, vívelo mi amor ! ¡ Mmmmmgh , Aaaaaah ! -

- ¡ Aaaagh Sesshoumaru amor mío ! ¡ Aaaah ! -

Sus manos ansiosas viajan de un sitio a otro recorriéndose la piel uno al otro, lo cual junto al intenso y frenético movimiento de sus cuerpos, poseyendose, amándose sin reservas, hace que al poco rato sin poder contenerse más, exploten ambos entre gemidos de placer y numerosas caricias, para después dar paso a leves jadeos a la par del correr del agua.

Se funden en un último abrazo y Sesshoumaru lo besa infinidad de veces.

- ¡¿ Sesshoumaru ?! -

- ¿ Qué ocurre mi Inu chan ? -

- ¡ Yo... yo te amo! -

- ¡ Oh Inuyasha, eres todo para mí ! te pido, te suplico, me enseñes el camino, estoy dispuesto a seguirte hasta aprender a amar , amarte con todo mi ser. -

- Entonces deberás tomarte de mi brazo , como yo lo hago del tuyo-

-¡ Lo estoy haciendo, no lo dudes y no pienso soltarme ! -

Besándose luego intensamente, cuerpo contra cuerpo, labio contra labio, lengua contra su igual, Sesshoumaru baja por el cuello de su chico y le succiona a cada lado de éste.

- Sesshoumaru ¡ Eres tan posesivo ! -

Sólo escucha una leve y grave risa.

Terminan de bañarse uno al otro y se envuelven en sus batas.

Inuyasha pronto está vestido y Sesshoumaru hace una llamada que al poco rato le soluciona sus necesidades .Uno de sus más discretos sirvientes toca al cabo de un rato y le entrega un traje dentro de una funda negra y una pequeña maleta del mismo color.

- Aquí tiene Sesshoumaru Sama - le dice con una inclinación entregándoselo a las puertas del departamento.

-Está bien, puedes retirarte -

- Sí señor -

En fín al poco rato ya han desayunado algo ligero, más cuando ya van con rumbo a la puerta de salida, Sesshoumaru le dice a Inuyasha:

- Enseguida te alcanzo, olvidé algo en tu alcoba -

-De acuerdo, aprovecharé para revisar si hay correspondencia en el buzón de la florería-

Más tarde Inuyasha ya está a la entrada del edificio buscando en el compartimiento para su correo marcado con un número en relieve, lo hace muy quitado de la pena , cuando escucha unos pasos tras de él que no le llaman la atención pues piensa que algún habitante del lugar ha entrado, pero luego rápidamente una posesiva mano lo sujeta de un brazo tomándolo por sorpresa. Inuyasha siente pánico junto con un vuelco de rabia en el estómago, pues sabe que no es el tacto de Sesshoumaru.

-¡ Así me gusta encontrarte Inuyasha ! ¡Sólo! - Siente como alguien se le acerca y aspira entre su blanca cabellera.

-¡ Hueles tán bien ! ¡ Eres tán tentador, tan provocativo !-

-¡Suéltame... Naraku o no respondo ! - le grita ya furioso Inuyasha al escuchar esa conocida voz y sentir esas desagradables y agresivas manos sujetar su cuerpo, sintiendo a la vez el tibio aliento de ese joven muy cerca de su rostro.

- Ja, ja, ja ¿Sabes? tengo planeado que hoy no vayas a la escuela, pienso quedarme todo el día en tu compañía ¡ Llevárte conmigo a un lugar más ... privado ! ¡ Solos, tú y yo, sin interrupciones ! -le dice el chico de oscuro cabello mientras pasea su mano suavemente por su mejilla del chico de dorados ojos.

Lo toma por la barbilla, pero Inuyasha se zafa bruscamente girando el rostro y entonces siente somo Naraku posa su mano en su cuello.

" ¡ La marca de Sesshoumaru ! " - piensa el chico al escuchar la furiosa voz de Naraku que lo empieza a sacudir violentamente.

- ¡¿ Qué es ésto Inuyasha ?! ¡¿Qué significa ésto ?! ¿ Con quién demónios te has revolcado ?

¡ Yo debía ser el primero ! - le grita a Inuyasha apretándole la mandíbula con la mano girándole el rostro de un lado al otro , viendo ambas marcas.

-¡¿ Quién es el malnacido que se me ha adelantado ?!-

Inuyasha intenta en vano zafarse del violento y posesivo joven que se halla fuera de sí a causa de la rabia.

- ¡ Suéltame maldito bastardo ! - le grita disponiendose a responderle a golpes como se merece.

Pero la respuesta le llega sin ser esperada, un veloz puño sale desde el interior del elevador que se abre en ese momento, estampándose en la cara de Naraku ,lanzándolo fuera del recibidor del lugar y haciéndolo caer de espaldas en la acera.

- ¡ Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima !- le ruge una grave voz, a la par de que dos llameantes y ambarinos ojos se clavan en él fulminandolo.

-¡ TUUUÚ ! - gruñe rabioso Naraku poniéndose de pie.

Sesshoumaru empuja a Inuyasha atrás de él.

- ¡ Retrocede, yo me encargo ! -

-¡ Pero... ! -

- ¡ Sólo apártate ! -

Naraku fuera de sí, se abalanza sobre Sesshoumaru, pero éste lo recibe con otro par de fuertes golpes que lo doblan y lo hacen toser.

" ¡ Maldición, olvidé que también es un experto en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ! " - se recrimina Naraku.

Esto dura unos cuantos minutos , en los que no logra asestarle un solo golpe a su alto contrincante, pero sí recibe un duro castigo a su persona. Tambaleante ya , escucha esa voz que tanto odia ordenarle:

- ¡ No te vuelvas a atrever a si quiera estar cerca de Inuyasha, él es ahora mío y te pesará intentar cualquier cosa contra él ! -

Mientras Inuyasha está petrificado de rabia, pegado a la pared sólo escuchando con atención todo lo que ocurre, se muere de ganas por intervenir, pero teme que solo le estorbaría a Sesshoumaru.

Al escuchar las palabras de éste, Naraku abre desmesuradamente los ojos y con una voz cargada de odio exclama:

- ¡ Tú , por qué tenías que ser precisamente tú ! ¿ Por qué te haz empeñado en amargarme la existencia, desde que estabamos en la preparatoria? -

- No es mi culpa que hayas sido , como hasta ahora, un mediocre perdedor- Se escucha la grave voz del millonario llena de desprecio.

- Siempre me has llevado la delantera, pero ... ¡Ya me cansé ! ¡ Ya no más ! - le responde Naraku vomitando con rabia cada palabra.

- ¡ Una espátula ! - le dice en tono burlón Sesshoumaru.

- ¿ Qué demónios dices ? ¿ Una espátula ? -

- Sí , es lo que necesitas para despegar tu orgullo y autoestima del suelo ¡ Inmundo perdedor !

¡ Ahora lárgate de aquí, antes de que acabe contigo ! - le amenaza con una mirada que arde y causa temor.

- ¡ Te arrepentirás de ésto, de todo lo que me has hecho ! - exclama Naraku con los ojos inyectados de odio- ¡ Me las pagarán los dos ! - le dice limpiándose con el dorso de la mano los rastros de su propia sangre de la boca .

Como respuesta solo observa como Sesshoumaru abraza a Inuyasha por un costado pegándolo a sí mismo y sin apartar su ambarina mirada de él, besa al chico intensamente en la mejilla .

-¡ Maldito ! - escupe Naraku , girando sobre sí mismo, encaminandose hacia su auto.

¡ Me las cobraré todas ! -

Una vez que se ha alejado en su auto, Sesshoumaru se voltea y cubriendo protectoramente a Inuyasha con sus brazos, le pregunta :

- ¿ Te encuentras bien, no te hizo daño ?- rozando con la yema de sus dedos su rostro del chico , el cual todavía se nota algo nervioso y molesto.

- No, no realmente, me tomó por sorpresa , eso es todo - se estremece un poco, ante lo cual Sesshoumaru lo abraza firme contra su cuerpo.

- ¡ No permitiré que te lastime mi Inu chan, tranquilizate !-

- ¡ Lo sé! sólo que me enoja bastante que no pueda notar muchas cosas a mi alrededor y como en este caso no sea capaz de defenderme como hubiera querido hacerlo, sin que nada me lo impida... ¡ Hasta cuando piensa dejárme ne paz ! ¿ Por qué su obsesión por mi ? ¿ Hasta donde piensa llegar ? -dice molesto cubriendose la cara con las manos.

- ¡ Veré que tengo que hacer para acabar con ésto, yo me encargo !-le susurra su amante cobijándolo contra su pecho.

- Pero, esto no era problema tuyo, no me gustaría que te veas inmiscuido -

- ¡ Ya lo estoy, acaso no te das cuenta, tu eres ahora mi novio, mi pareja a la que defenderé contra todo y contra todos ! además no será la primera vez en que le dé una lección a Naraku. -

- ¿ Pero entonces , sí lo conoces no es así ? -

- Desafortunadamente sí, fuimos compañeros en la preparatoria, ya desde entonces me parece, Naraku tenía serios conflictos de autoestima y poder.

Verás él siempre quería ser el mejor en todo y debo admitir que no era tan malo, pero para su mala fortuna se topó conmigo, no es algo en lo que pusiera especial atención , solo es que yo siempre me empeño en hacer las cosas lo mejor que se pueda, mi principal contrincante soy yo mismo- dice esbozando una sonrisa y en un tono de enorme autosuficiencia-

- ¡ Modesto !- le suelta resoplando Inuyasha

- ¡ Gracias, ya lo sé ! ¡ Ya ves, sólo me conformo con lo mejor ! je, je, je,-Le dice riendo suavemente plantándole un beso en la mejilla a su chico -

- ¡ En fín ! como te dije yo estaba siempre ocupado en lograr la supremacía , a decir verdad no sé si sea un defecto o una cualidad, pero para mi ha funcionado y me siento a gusto con todo caso Naraku jamás pudo superarme, nunca puse mucha atención en eso, a decir verdad ni siquiera reparé mucho en su presencia y según veo él sí lo hacía y me convertí en su rival de todo por lo que he podido notar ahora. No es algo que me importe mucho.

Su padre es un...digamos mediano empresario y para empeorar las cosas, es un socio minoritario, una cosa sin importancia en las empresas de los No Taisho.

Pero ya veré que es lo que debo hacer para que te deje en paz esa escoria.

Ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela- le dice ayudándolo a subir al auto y robándole un último y apasionado beso antes de partir.

* * *

Miroku va corriendo otra vez, se le ha vuelto a hacer tarde para la escuela, está llegando a las cercanías de la florería para pasar por Inuyasha como lo ha hecho desde tiempo atrás para irse juntos, cuando lo ve.

Ese impactante hombre de blanca cabellera, está ayudando a Inuyasha a subir a un lujoso auto , pero se queda de una pieza cuando ese joven se inclina , toma a Inuyasha por la barbilla y lo besa intensamente. Se detiene y se oculta tras un árbol, se queda observando la escena, no puede evitar una solitaria lágrima, que indiscreta rueda por su mejilla, para observar luego como se alejan juntos.

Se queda un momento ahí parado, hasta que su teléfono celular suena, es Inuyasha precisamente, contesta con desgano:

- ¿ Moshi, moshi ? -

- Miroku... ¡ Hola ! disculpa que te llame a última hora, verás es para decirte que no pases por mí, es que me han hecho favor de llevarme al colegio .

-No hay problema, tal vez sea mejor así, yo voy retrasado. -

-¿ Tú ? ¡ Qué raro ! ja, ja, ja - su amigo suena reamente muy contento, como hace tiempo no lo escuchaba - está bien nos vemos más tarde -

- Hasta luego -Miroku cuelga su teléfono y cierra los ojos lanzando un hondo y doloroso suspiro:

" Ahora comprendo...¡ Yo no tenía oportunidad ! ... bien supongo que debo asimilarlo, después de todo él nunca me dio pie a nada , así como tampoco esperanzas.

¡ Bien lobo mío, es el momento de cumplir mi promesa y luego...desaparecer !

Tengo un compromiso que cumplir y me temo que tu y yo tampoco tenemos futuro "

Lentamente se aleja con rumbo a la parada del autobús a encontrarse como siempre con Byakuya...asistir a la escuela, en fín ... seguir andando mientras se esfuerza por no irse deshaciendo en pedazos.

* * *

Ya por la tarde en la florería todo transcurre como de costumbre, algunos pedidos por hacer y otros por entregar.

- ¡ No puedo creer que ya estémos en la recta final de la preparatoria ! - dice contento Byakuya, el cual siempre tiene la sonrisa a punto de asomar en su rostro, además de una expresión muy dulce - Por cierto- dice conteniendo una sonrisa más amplia- la próxima semana iré a inscribirme a la Escuela Superior de Música- dejando surgir la sonrisa nada más pronunciar esas palabras.

-¡¿ En serio ?! - preguntan a coro Inuyasha y Miroku sumamente contentos.

- ¡ Me alegro mucho por tí ! - exclama sincero Kouga , que ha ido tomando aprecio por el chico de finas facciones, finalmente Byakuya le ha demostrado su confianza y ya se llevan mejor.

- ¡ Esto hay que celebrarlo ! - dice contento Inuyasha- regreso en un momento- les dice y se encamina a las escaleras rumbo a su departamento.

Como ya es hora de cerrar la florería, los tres se ocupan de ello, asegurando la puerta y bajando las persianas de bambú que ocultan todo tras las vidrieras .

- ¿ Cómo lo hiciste ?- le pregunta Miroku

- Pues la verdad he tenido que trabajar muy duro - responde orgulloso el chico - aparte de aquí, como ya saben tengo mi otro trabajo , he logrado algunos bonos extra y ya he logrado reunir el dinero suficiente para inscribirme y me parece que no tendré problema con las mensualidades.

- ¿ Piensas seguir con el piano ? -

- ¡ Seguro ! ¡ Es mi instrumento favorito ya sabes ! además tengo la reliquia de mi abuelo. -

Y así es, en su pequeño apartamento, una habitación es destinada para un viejo y algo desafinado piano que perteneció a su abuelo. En él Byakuya se ha sentado a tocar desde que era muy pequeño, a pesar de las condiciones del intrumento, logra sacarle hermosas melodias. Tiene talento que al parecer podrá por fin desarrollar como lo ha deseado desde siempre.

- ¡ Ya estoy aquí !- dice Inuyasha, llevando unas cervezas, las que reparte entre sus amigos.

- ¡ Por Byaku chan y por que realice sus más caros anhelos ! - exclama Inuyasha, levantando su cerveza contra la cual chocan las suyas sus amigos.

- ¡ Por todos nuestros sueños para que se realicen ! - añade Kouga, lanzandole una furtiva mirada a Miroku, el cual la corresponde con un leve aire de tristeza en ella.

Charlan animadamente un rato más, para después despedirse y partir rumbo a sus casas. Al poco rato Byakuya se separa de sus otros dos amigos y ve como se alejan.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien Miroku ? te noto extraño- le pregunta " el lobo a su amigo, tomándolo por el brazo.

- Sí , sólo estoy cansado, el cierre de la escuela me tiene algo nerviosoy atareado.

- Pero ya pronto tendrás unos días libres ,hasta podrémos pasar más tiempo juntos-

- Sí supongo que tienes razón- le responde, tratando de componer su expresión. platican durante todo el camino, hasta que llegan al templo, despidiendose con un intenso beso entrelazando sus manos, para soltarse lentamente después, casi contra su voluntad.

Cuando Miroku llega a lo alto de las escaleras que conducen al templo, le extraña encontrar todo oscuro, más todo se aclara cuando encuentra una nota de su abuelo sobre una mesa.

" Miroku, me surgió un asunto imprevisto, tuve que salir, vuelvo mañana por la tarde, ¡Cuídate!

Tú abuelo . "

- ¡ Vaya, pasaré la noche sólo- dice casi sin pensar, pero en un instante se le ilumina la cara y sacando su celular, marca un número y cuando le responden sólo hace una pregunta:

- ¿ Estás listo para que cumpla mi promesa ? -

- . . . ¡ Desde luego !- responde un sorprendido Kouga tras un corto silencio.

- ¡ Te espero entonces ! -

Kouga no recuerda como recorrió el camino de regreso, sólo nota un leve temblor de su mano al llamar a la puerta de la casa de dos plantas donde vive Miroku, a un costado de los terrenos del templo.

Cuando le abre la puerta , puede ver a Miroku con un brillo diferente en la mirada.

- ¿ Estás seguro de ésto ? -

- ¡ Más que nunca mi querido lobo ! - dejándolo pasar y cerrando la puerta con el cerrojo tras de sí.

- ¿ Por qué tan repentino ? -

- Verás , yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, aunque sea un poco después, pienso que más vale tarde que nunca ¿ No crees ?-

- Pero ¿Por qué tendría que ser "nunca" , tenemos todo el tiempo por delante para nosotros ¿ No es así ?-

- Em ... ¡ Sí, supongo que sí !- dice Miroku disimulando muchas emociones contenidas, cambiando su expresión rápidamente por una más pícara y tendiéndole la mano a Kouga, quien se la toma sintiendo como éste lo jala para subir a la segunda planta.

- Te encuentras solo, supongo -

- Sí, mi abuelo salió, así que tenemos la noche para nosotros - le responde mientras entran en su alcoba del chico de azul mirada.

- Eso... mi querido Miroku ¡ Es espléndido ! -dice tomando a su chico por la espalda, apretandolo contra su cuerpo acariciando lenta muy lentamente su pecho. Miroku siente como empieza a besarlo en la parte de atrás del cuello, cerrando sus azules ojos un momento.

" ¡ Perdóname Kouga, perdóname por lo que voy a hacerte hoy! ¡ Te quiero mi amado lobo, pero ésta noche serás mucho más que mi amante, serás quien transforme éste desconsuelo y furia en pasión .

¡ Furia por no ser completamente dueño de mi vida

Por haber amado a la persona equivocada

Por no poder quedarme a tu lado cuando mi corazón ya siente algo por tí , estoy enredado en una maraña de sentimientos ! ".

Se gira para quedar de frente a Kouga, lo mira intensamente a los ojos, esos color azul grisáceo, ligéramente salvajes.

- ¡ No me sueltes Kouga, sostén mi corazón ésta noche, te lo entrego !

¡ Aquí estoy para cumplir mi promesa ! ¡ Aquí estoy para ser tuyo ! ¡ Para unirnos en uno solo ! ¡Tómame Kouga ! ¡ Aquí estoy ! - le dice de forma muy sincera, pues a pesar del dolor que lo invade por su sentimientos hacia Inuyasha, también es real lo que ya siente por Kouga y lo que desea.

- ¡ Miroku ! - musita Kouga tomando las manos del chico- Yo también te entrego el mío ¡ Tómame entero, formemos un solo cuerpo !

¡ Te amo Miroku !-

Miroku se acerca y tomando el varonil rostro del lobo entre sus manos, lo besa suave, más Kouga empieza a imprimir más fuerza y pasión a ese beso, poco a poco, sin prisa, lo sujeta por la cintura, como si un presagio le anunciara que éste podría evaporarse en cualquier momento.

Pero por ahora, la noche les pertenece y no piensan desperdiciar un solo instante.

La lengua de Kouga toca todo el contorno de esa tentadora boca, mientras Miroku tiembla levemente ante las caricias que le regala su pareja , separa un poco los labios, lo cual es aprovechado por esa lengua inquieta e intrusa; se introduce rápidamente en ese lugar tentador que le han brindado sin reservas, aprovechando plenamente la oportunidad para palpar cada húmedo rincón de ésta.

Miroku empieza a gemir suavemente, Kouga se separa lentamente de él y sin dejar de mirarlo , lo empuja hacia un escritorio que está en la habitación y sin previo aviso lo levanta por la cadera y lo sienta en la cubierta. Luego poco a poco le desabotona la camisa, besando a cada paso el rotro y el cuello de Miroku , hasta que lo despoja por completo de ella para luego el mismo retirarse la suya, le separa las piernas, para posicionarse entre ellas y rozar más a su chico.

Empieza a besarle el pecho tocando a la vez los todavía suaves pezones, los acaricia luego los besa, los toma entre sus dedos y empieza a apretarlos y a jalarlos.

- ¡ AAaaah Kouga, así asiiií, sigue ! -

Como respuesta les dá un fuerte apretón y deja sus manos resbalar poco a poco por el torso de Miroku, ante lo cual éste le corresponde , acariciando a su vez el cuerpo desnudo del lobo, luego se inclina y empieza a besar el pecho de Kouga y prendiendose en forma alternada a cada pezón, lo succiona y lo muerde, haciéndolos enrojecer e incharse rápidamente.

- ¡ AAAaaaagh, Miroku, pagarás por esssooo ! - le dice con voz sensual y amenazadora.

Kouga baja hasta el pantalón del chico, lo abre de golpe y coloca de forma casi agresiva su mano sobre la ropa interior, apresando su miembro ya erecto, empezando a recorrer una y otra vez toda la extensión de éste, mientras que con la otra, sujeta la mano de Miroku y la lleva hasta su propio pene y entre jadeos exlcama atrevido:

- ¡ Aaah, quiero que veas y sientas lo que te hará gemir de placer ! -

- ¡Kougaaa , más rápido, másss ! -

Así entonces entre gemidos y contracciones , los dos se provocan sendas erecciones.

- ¡Sigue, sigue Miroku! ¡Hagámoslo juntos , aaaaaagh-

- ¡ Cómo ordenes mi lobo, aaaah ! - aplicando más velocidad al masaje propinado al ya inchado miembro.

- ¡ Me vengo Kouga, aaaagh, sigueee ! - la humedad empapa sus manos, Kouga levanta su mojada mano y mirando lascivamente a Miroku empieza a lamer uno a uno sus dedos, lo cual hace arder más la pasión del otro.

Después Kouga lo toma de la mano y lo conduce al lecho, al pie del cual se despojan de toda la ropa, una vez desnudos se observan intensamente uno al otro.

- ¡ Eres tán hermoso Miroku ! -

- ¡ Oh , Kouga, tu eres tán salvajemente tentador ! -

- Pues entonces , ahora déjame entrar en tí , déjame llenarte con mi escencia, quiero que sepas... ¡ Cuanto me importas, cuanto me gustas, cuánto deseo estar contigo ! -

Miroku en respuesta se recuesta provocativo en la cama separando las piernas un poco. El lobo lo toma por ellas separandolas aún más, ubicando el punto donde entrará por completo.

Coloca la mano frente a la boca de Miroku, pero éste comprendiendo las intenciones de prepararlo, le retira la mano y le dice mirandolo fijamente.

- ¡ No es necesario ! -

- ¡ Pero te dolerá y no quiero hacerte daño ! -

- ¡ No lo harás ! todo lo que me causes, lo recibiré con placer y con gusto, quiero sentirte, quiero sentir como el dolor se transforma en placer, que todas las sensaciones que me causes me invadan por completo-

" Y que me hagan arrancarme el dolor interno que me abruma, que es más fuerte que el dolor físico que me pudieras causar " - piensa Miroku.

- Está bien amor mio, pero detenme si te hago daño ¿De acuerdo ?-

-¡ Tú solo hazlo ! ¡ Estoy listo !- dice Miroku besándolo apasionadamente,desesperadamente, humedeciendo sus labios con ese beso.

Kouga toma un poco del semen de Miroku , mojando sus dedos, los coloca masajeando con ellos la entrada del chico.

- ¡ Aaaaah , se siente tan bien ,creo que me harás estallar en llamas ! -

- ¡ Aquí voy querido mío, perdóname por profanar tu virginal entrada !-

- ¡Aaaah, es toda tuya, tómala ! -

Miroku siente ese inchado miembro en su entrada, como empuja tratando de invadirla.

- ¡ Hazlo por favooor, me quemo por dentro Kougaaa ! - exclama gimiendo y temblando Miroku.

Entonces, Kouga se inclina y lo besa, lo besa muchas veces, entre sus propios gemidos de placer, lo toma por la cadera para apoyarse y... de una sola embestida logra vencer la resistencia de esa estrecha entrada. Se queda inmóvil un momento mientras a Miroku se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas ¡ Duele , vaya que duele ! pero no deja escapar una sola exclamación de dolor, solo sonidos y frases impregnadas de placer es lo que escucha Kouga de su amante.

-¡ Aaaaaagh ! ¡ Déjame sentirte,déjame respirarte ! ¡ Tómame hasta lo más profundo de mi ser mi amado lobo ! ¡ Aaaaaah ! -

Kouga se aferra a él y lo empieza a besar, moviendo su cadera, primero lento pero luego cada vez más rápido entrando y saliendo de su cálido amante, nota como empieza a sangrar, pero no se detiene, pues su chico sigue instandolo a seguir , cada vez más profundo.

Sus lenguas a la par , acallando las fuertes exclamaciones de placer, sus cuerpos ya están bañados en sudor, un hormigueo recorre la parte baja de sus vientres y sus manos no se detienen un instante.

- ¡ Aaaaaagh, no puedo más ! - gime temblando Miroku y entre espasmos a los pocos segundos, se deja venir nuevamente, empapando con su blanca esencia a su lobo, encendiendolo aún más, aumentando la velocidad y la intensidad de las arremetidas.

-¡ Miroku, aaaaaagh, me entrego a tí !-explotando en el interior de su pareja, inundando por completo ese ardiente lugar.

Todavía logra entrar y salir un poco más, más suave y lentamente, mientras ambos acarician sus espaldas dan un último beso antes de que Kouga salga, se abrazan intensamente acomodandose en la cama.

- ¡ Somos uno mi amado Miroku ! ¡ Nada puede separarnos ahora ! -

Ante lo cual Miroku suspira profundamente antes de irse dejando vencer por el cansancio, entre los brazos protectores de su salvaje amante.

Continuará . . .

**Notas finales:**

Eso es todo, nos veremos en la próxima, ojalá me pudieran dejar saber su opinión.

¡ Gracias a quienes me han hecho favor de dejarme revies !

¡ Arigato ! y nos leemos después.

Bye, bye. :D


	10. Capítulo 10 Venganza

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

¡Hoola a todos !

¡Me dá gusto encontrarnos por aquí !

Les dejo éste capítulo, no es muy largo pero la verdad las cosas se empiezan a poner algo feas para nuestro protagonistas .

La luz contra la oscuridad, aunque, ¿ quien es quien en éstos casos? o acaso ¿ Todos somos un poco y un poco?

Será que a veces la vida nos pone a prueba para medir nuestros alcances y resistencia.

En fín aquí está , los dejo con los personajes propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi , espero les guste.

****

Capítulo 10

**"Venganza "**

- ¡Miroku, te amo ! - susurra Kouga al oido de su amante, nada más haber abierto los ojos.

- ¡ Y yo a tí mi lobo!- musita el chico despabilandose al sentir como es besado una y otra vez en el rostro.

- ¡ Gracias por entregarte a mí ! - le dice tiernamente Kouga sin apartar la mirada de esos intensos ojos azules que le roban el aliento.

- ¡ Gracias por hacerme tuyo ! Pase lo que pase yo seré tuyo para siempre-

- ¿ Ocurre algo o sucederá alguna cosa que deba preocuparme Miroku, algo que pueda hacer por tí ?-

- ¡ No, nada amor , me refiero a que soy tuyo y no importa nada más - besándolo intensamente para evitar cualquier replica.

En cuanto se separan Kouga lo mira , sospechando que le oculta algo, pero no quiere insistir por el momento, desviando la plática por otros rumbos:

- No quisiera ser aguafiestas amor,pero ... ¿ Qué no tienes clases hoy ?-

- ¡ La escuela ! ¡ Por Kami, es tardísimo ! - replica Miroku.

Entonces empieza una carrera contra el tiempo, van de un lado para otro, de la ducha a vestirse, toman un apresurado desayuno, pero sin perder la oportunidad de regalarse besos y caricias furtivas entre una cosa y otra, después salen a todo correr hasta la calle donde cada uno toma su camino.

Kouga, hacía la florería y Miroku rumbo a la escuela.

"No tiene caso pasar ya por Inuyasha , ya debe ir en el autobús con Byakuya, más un vuelco en el estómago le recuerda que la realidad podría ser otra, como exactamente lo fué, que también podría ocurrir que aquel importante hombre lo haya ido a recoger en su lujoso auto. " - piensa Miroku mientras corre

" ¿ Pero que clase de entendimiento ha surgido entre ellos? " -sigue reflexionando el chico, pero después de lo que vió ¿ Acaso podría tener alguna duda de que hay algo surgiendo ahí ? no puede evitar sentir una extraña punzada de ¿ Celos ?, sacude la cabeza borrando ése sentimiento al llegar a su mente la imágen de Kouga. Sin embargo aún se pregunta: " ¿ Acaso Inuyasha estás ya iniciando una relación con él ?-"

¡ Vamos Miroku , esa es una pregunta estúpida!- se recrimina a sí mismo, al saber de antemano la respuesta aún cuando su amigo no les ha comentado nada.

Suspira y continúa corriendo ¡ Viernes , ya sólo les resta una semana de clases !

* * *

En esos momentos Inuyasha es ayudado a bajar de un mercedes negro a las puertas del colegio. Su altivo y atractivo amante, lo besa antes de separarse, lo cual hace que ingrese a la escuela un ruborizado Inuyasha , en esos momentos es afortunado de no ver las caras completamente embobadas de las chicas y varios chicos cuando observan a su novio y de asombro al verlo a él a su lado.

- ¡ Vendré por tí ! - le ha avisado antes de despedirse- te invito a comer y luego te llevo a tu negocio - alejandose luego en su auto, arrancando a su paso una buena cantidad de suspiros. Este día su voz sonaba más contenta de lo habitual, como si un leve cambio hubiera obrado en el empresario desde que poseyó a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha mismo, se siente contento , a ratos un poco confundido, pero sin duda alguna feliz , simplemente no cree que haya nada en éste mundo capáz de opacar su dicha.

Horas más tarde ya se encuentran otra vez reunidos como han quedado de antemano, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru , comen juntos, se les nota la alegría de estar uno al lado del otro , el compartir esos momentos con quien aman, sin grandes aspavientos ,casi sin hablar, perciben una gran cantidad de sentimientos desde el interior del alma y corazón de su pareja, entre caricias y besos, sin nada que les preocupe, solo son el uno para el otro.

¿ Qué más podrían pedir ?

Mientras tanto en un lejano lugar de Japón, un hombre parece hacer reparaciones a un auto aparcado a las afueras de un restaurant campestre , sale de abajo del lujoso auto, recoge algunos objetos guardándolos en su pequeña caja de herramientas y volteando hacia todos lados hecha andar tranquilamente, alejandose.

- Inuyasha, me siento tan bien contigo- le dice éste hombre de mirada ámbar a su chico en voz baja, tomándole ambas manos sobre la mesa.

Se encuentran en una mesa apartada en un restaurant muy exclusivo al que lo ha llevado a comer.

- Contigo me siento en paz conmigo mismo - continua diciendo - calmas mis demónios internos, puedo ser yo mismo- besándole las manos.

Inuyasha suspira ¡ Se siente tan bien al lado de éste hombre !

-Sesshoumaru, tienes un corazón tan endiabladamente bello, puedo notarlo aunque te empeñes en ocultarlo, me haces olvidarme de todo, siento como si un poderoso youkai me hubiera lanzado algún sortilegio haciendo caer mis barreras, me he abierto por completo, me he entregado a tí...

¡ Te amo mi impresionante youkai ! dime... ¿ Qué clase de hechizo has lanzado en mi contra ? - dice mientras toca el rostro de Sesshoumaru de una forma por demás tierna.

- Me parece mi Inu chan, que estabamos destinados a amarnos intensamente, más... ¡ Perdóname no sé hacerlo ! contigo estoy aprendiendo a aceptar estas nuevas sensaciones, ésta avalancha de sentimientos. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento dichoso .

* * *

De igual forma , otra pareja charla tranquilamente, mientras disfrutan de una copa de sobremesa, están contentos y muy a gusto con la mutua compañía , más al cabo de un rato piden la cuenta y salen juntos rumbo a su auto.

- Regresemos a casa, me siento cansado, deseo recostarme en la sala de la terraza a simplemente a contemplar el atardecer en el lago.-

- De acuerdo , hagamos como deseas , me parece una estupenda idea -

Suben a su auto plateado y al poco rato se encuentran viajando por una tranquila carretera, han dejado atrás la pequeña población y ahora el paisaje está rodeado de árboles y verdes paisajes, más allá abajo a la distancia se observan algunos destellos al incidir el sol de la tarde en los sembradios de arroz.

Van por una carretera que serpentea en lo alto de unas montañas, la pendiente en uno de los costados de ésta, cae varios metros por abajo del nivel por el que van.

El paseo ha sido placentero, salieron para distraerse un poco, comer en ese pequeño y tranquilo restaurante ¡ En fín ! un retiro de la locura y el ajetreo citadino.

¡ La vé de improviso por el espejo retrovisor ! está seguro de que no venía atrás hace unos momentos, es una camioneta negra, con vidrios polarizados que se acerca a toda velocidad , entonces decide cargarse al carril de baja para que ese vehiculo lo rebase sin problema, ya que se nota que lleva prisa.

Pero ésta no lo hace, se posiciona detrás del auto plateado , al que alcanza rápidamente y sin previo aviso lo golpea en la parte posterior, esto hace que los tripulantes del auto peguen un brinco en sus asientos.

- ¡¿ Pero que demónios le pasa a ese tipo ?! ¡ Debe de venir borracho ! -

Ve como la camioneta toma nuevamente impulso y sin que alcance a esquivarlo, los vuelve a golpear, pero ésta vez más fuerte , sujeta el volante con ambas manos, pues se ha desviado hacia la pared de roca de la montaña.

-¡ Sujétate ! - le dice enérgico a su acompañante.

Golpean de costado en la roca, pero logra controlar el auto, su carácter centrado, frío y calmado le ayuda en situaciones como ésta, bajo presión, como ya lo ha demostrado en otras circunstancias de la vida.

Más cuando intenta meter las velocidades para frenar un poco el vehiculo, pues van en una pendiente,siente como la palanca está completamente suelta, ya no rsponde.

Ven venir la camioneta nuevamente, pero ésta pasa de largo y más adelante con un fuerte chirrido de llantas, gira en redondo y arremete contra el auto para chocar de frente.

El conductor del auto plata, aplica entonces el freno, mientras su acompañante observa con terror como el pie del conductor al pisar el pedal , se va hasta el fondo sin disminuir en lo absoluto la velocidad.

-¡ Nos quedámos sin frenos ! - exclama lo más sereno que la situación se lo permite.

¡ Chocarán de frente ! el acompañante se tapa la cara , pero en el últimop minuto la camioneta se abre evitando la fuerte colisión, pero dando un bandazo golpea al otro vehiculo en un costado , lanzándolo irremediablemente al barranco.

El auto plata, dá varias volteretas antes de llegar al fondo y detenerse quedando con las llantas hacia arriba mientras la camioneta emprende la huida, despareciendo casi tan rápido como apareció.

A escasos minutos de ocurrido el accidente, unos autos se detienen en la carretera alertados por la columna de humo , así como la fuerte marca de neumáticos en el pavimento. Descienden y unos metros más abajo observan el maltrecho vehiculo , en el interior de éste los ocupantes se encuentran muy mal heridos.

Ella le grita desesperada a su compañero que le lanza una última mirada, estira la mano y sujetándola con la energía que le queda, lanza un profundo suspiro y cierra lentamente sus ojos para no abrirlos más , su compañera rompe en llanto desesperada.

Los conductores de los otros vehiculos descienden mientras observan el auto que ha quedado convertido en chatarra.

- Creo que no han sobrevivido- exclama alguien con pesar una vez que ya se encuentran al lado del vehiculo, agachándose para ver , mientras otros llaman a los servicios de emergencia , pero entonces escuchan el llanto de alguien dentro del auto.

-¡ Hay alguien vivo ahí dentro ! - exclaman con asombro

- ¡ Espere, resista ya viene la ayuda !- le gritan tratando de calmarla.

Sólo escuchan tristes y dolorosos gemidos en el interior de ese vehiculo.

* * *

- ¡ Bien mi Inu chan ... - le dice un Sesshoumaru que muestra una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, lo cual ya es mucho decir de él , dado el serio semblante que lo caracteriza siempre, aunque en su interior esté mucho más alegre y tranquilo que otras veces, sin demostrarlo por supuesto - tendrás que bajarte aquí ! no hay lugar para aparcarme- se ha estacionado cerca de la florería en doble fila.

- En seguida vengo a despedirme de tí, pues debo ir a la oficina -

Inuyasha escucha como se pone en marcha nuevamente el auto y él se encamina a donde sus amigos, que ya lo deben de estar esperando.

- ¡ Hola chicos, lamento el retraso, pero ya estoy aquí ! - les dice en un tono más jovial que de costumbre.

- ¡ Vaya veo que llegas de muy buen humor! ¿ Me pregunto que es lo que te pone así ? - le dice Kouga malicioso.

Inuyasha solo sonrie, ya habrá tiempo para contarles, pues no les ha dicho sobre su relación con Sesshoumaru , sólo Miroku desvía la mirada y se mete a trabajar a la bodega en la parte de atrás de la tienda, seguido por Kouga casi al momento.

- Byaku - dice Inuyasha - bajo enseguida, voy por algo a mi departamento, no tardo -

- Ok - contesta el chico que está poniendo orden en los estantes llenos de cintas y listones para decorar.

Al poco rato, entra Sesshoumaru, que voltea para todos lados buscando por el lugar, Byakuya que ha escuchado la campanilla habla aún sin mirarlo:

-Digame ¿ En que le puedo ayudar ?- al levantar la mirada, ve al alto y guapísimo joven de cabello plateado y ojos preciosos.

No tiene ni la más remota idea de nada, lo vió alguna ocasión, cuando al tonto de Miroku le entró esa loca idea de salir corriendo de la florería, practicamente llevandolo a él jalandolo por el brazo. Sabe que es un cliente importante ¡ Además de super atractivo ! no puede evitar el sonrojo que le ocasiona esa dorada mirada , lo cual además no pasa desapercibido para un divertido Sesshoumaru, aunque parezca impasible.

Byakuya se pone sumamente nervioso y a causa de esto, un rollo de listón escapa de sus manos, rodando hasta los pies del joven visitante, éste se agacha para tomarlo, pero Buakuya se apresura pensando recogerlo pronto, resultando en terminar demasiado proximos , sus rostros quedan a escasos centímetros de distancia, cuando sus miradas se encuentran el delgado chico se sonroja como un tomate y un malicioso Sesshoumaru clava sus ambarinos ojos en él, se levantan lentamente y el empresario extiende el brazo y tomando delicadamente un mechón de cabello del chico ,el cual se ha safado de su coleta, lo coloca despacio tras la oreja del chico ,divertido por la reacción de Byakuya.

Byaku chan casi se podría desmayar, pero tratando de sobreponerse y con temblorosa voz, le dice nuevamente:

- ¿ Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted ? -

A Sesshoumaru le brilla la mirada y se acerca lentamente al oido del chico y le susurra:

-Pues podrías ayudarme ... hablandole a Inuyasha ,dile que su novio quiere despedirse de él.- alejandose del chico.

Entonces , la burbuja personal de Byaku , se revienta, volviendolo a la realidad .

"¡ Su novio ha dicho !"

- Sssí, en seguida Señor - encaminandose apenado y rápidamente en busca de su amigo.

- ¡ Eh, chico lindo ! - le llama Sesshoumaru haciendolo voltear- ¡ Toma , no olvides ésto ! -lanzándole el rollo de listón que el otro cacha con desgano , en esos momento baja Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru va a su encuentro tomándolo por la cintura.

Byakuya los ve de reojo y cabizbajo se dirige a la bodega, donde sorprende a los otros dos chicos en apasionado beso.

- ¡ Oh , vaya !- dice dejándose caer en una silla que se encuentra ahí - parece que el único lento, solitario y atrasado de noticias soy yo.-

Miroku se acerca a su amigo y dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda , le dice burlonamente amable:

- Eso ... mi querido y distraido Byakuya, no es ninguna novedad-

Mientras tanto y aprovechando la soledad en la tienda, Sesshoumaru se despide de su chico entre besos y discretas caricias.

- ¡MMMmmmm...Inuyasha, tu boca es tan deliciosa! -

- ¡ AAAAaaaah ! -jalando aire Inuyasha replica- pues tu serás culpable si termino asfixiandome un día de éstos.

- ja,ja,ja- una suave y varonil risa le contesta- mañana pasaré por tí, quiero llevarte a otro lugar para que desayunemos juntos ¿ Te gustaría ? -

- ¡ Me encanta la idea ! - le responde un sonriente Inyasha, con lo cual le ilumina el día al millonario dándole un último y apasionado beso antes de salir del lugar.

Trabajan el resto del día como siempre en la florería, pero entre bromas sus amigos le sacan toda la información a Inuyasha sobre lo que ocurre entre ese misterioso joven de largo cabello plateado y él.

- ¡ Pues supongo que es un hecho que ya lo saben !- dice riendo- ¡ Es un chico increible en todos lo sentidos !

- ¡ Y que lo digas ! ¡ Vaya impactante mirada que se carga el hombre ! puede hacerte hervir la sangre con solo eso- exclama nervioso Byakuya.

-¿ Por qué lo dices Byaku? - pregunta intrigado Inuyasha

-¡ Pues porque me topé con esa mirada el día de hoy sin esperarlo y no sé como no me caí al instante.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja - ríen sus amigos burlandose.

- Bueno y qué...¿Ya son novios? - pregunta Kouga

-Pues ... ¡ Sí, lo somos !-

- ¡ Eso hay que festejarlo ! - exclama Kouga- propongo que vayamos a cenar juntos para celebrar y distraernos un rato.

Miroku, baja la mirada, pero pues finalmente se trata de su amigo y está feliz por él y exclama al fin.

-¡ Es una excelente idea ! -

Así al poco rato de cerrar, salen todos juntos entre risas y bromas a pasar una grata velada, mientras tratan de animar a Byaku chan, diciendole que ya llegará su momento y su pareja, que es un muy buen chico y hallará alguien a su medida. Tras varios intentos, su amigo finalmente se anima y rie a la par de ellos.

* * *

Esa tarde Sesshounaru ya en su oficina, escucha a Kanna por el intercomunicador, suena extrañamente diferente:

- Sesshoumaru Sama- le dice en tono más frio de lo normal- tiene una llamada .

- ¡ Tómala tú , estoy ocupado ! - dice mientras continua con lo suyo .

- Será mejor que lo haga usted Señor, es importante-

Eso llama la atención de Sesshoumaru, pues ella jamás le rebate una orden.

- Está bien Kanna ¡ Comunicame ! - luego toma el teléfono de su escritorio.

¡ Diga ! -

- ¿ No Taisho Sama ?-

- Así es ,dígame le escucho.- exclama.

- Soy el oficial Miyasaki de la prefectura de Akita, me temo que le tengo malas noticias- empieza a decirle, enfrascandose en algunas explicaciones, tratando se suavizar la noticia.

- ¡ Dígame de una maldita vez que pasa ! - exclama impaciente Sesshoumaru.

- Pues verá, encontramos un auto con la matrícula No Taisho 0027 y . . . -

El semblante de Sesshoumaru se va ensombreciendo y tornandose cada vez más duro y frío, se había puesto de pie, pero se desploma nuevamente en su sillón.

Una vez que recibe toda la información que necesita, exclama secamente:

- ¡ Salgo para allá de inmediato ! -

En cuanto corta la llamada, se hecha hacia adelante en su asiento cubriendo su cara con ambas manos, así permanece un momento, más enderezandose y tomando otra vez el control de sus emociones, su mente trabaja rápidamente de forma práctica, planeando sus siguientes acciones.

- Kanna ¡ Ven en seguida !- la llama por el intercomunicador

- Si Señor -

En cuanto llega le dá las intrucciones de lo que debe hacer.

-Que alisten mi jet, salgo con destino a Akita, llama a Sura y que me lleven al aeropuerto mi equipaje,será un viaje corto.

Necesito además que mi equipo de seguridad y mis abogados de mayor confianza vengan conmigo. ¡ Quiero salir lo antes posible !

- Sí Señor, enseguida me ocupo de todo-

- ¡ Ah ... y Kanna...-

- Sí señor -

- Ya sabes lo ocurrido ¿ No es así ? -

- Sí Señor -

- Entonces te ordeno seas discreta, nadie debe saber nada...aún ¡Absolutamente nadie!-

Tras lo cual sale la secretaria a cumplir cuanto antes lo que se le ha encomendado.

Unos minutos más tarde, el celular de otro hombre suena en algún lugar de la ciudad.

- Sí, ¿ Que noticias me tienes ? -

- Está hecho Señor, todo salió a la perfección. -

- De acuerdo, mantenme informado.-

- Sí Señor- cortando la llamada.

Una oscura mirada de satisfacción brilla en la oscuridad, al tiempo que lanza una sonora carcajada.

- ¡ Muy bien, mi venganza ha comenzado ! -

Sesshoumaru empieza a caminar de un lado a otro en su oficina, impaciente, más se deja caer después de un rato en su sillón, en espera de su repentina partida.

Está recordando una y otra vez lo que le ha comunicado el oficial de policía , saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende :

" Lamento informarle que encontramos un vehiculo con matricula No Taisho 0027 en el fondo de un barranco, según pudimos constatar, en el viajaban sus padres. . . "

Continuará . . .

**Notas finales:**

Desafortunadamente el siguiente capitulo es triste, afortunadamente para nuestra pareja estrella se tienen uno al otro para apoyarse mutuamente.

¡ Gracias por la oportunidad que le han brindado a mi ff , gracias por sus animos y su apoyo !

Nos leemos pronto.

Bye, bye. :D


	11. Capítulo 11 Flores blancas

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores, les traigo el siguiente capítulo, es triste como les dije, desafortunadamente para mi querido Sesshoumaru Sama, se le presentan duras pruebas, pero siempre ha salido victorioso y más ahora que no está solo, tiene a Inu, al menos por el momento...

Los personajes ya saben no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 11**

**" Flores blancas"**

Sábado frío, gris, sombrío, aunque el sol brilla intensamente, en su interior hay una absoluta y triste oscuridad

¿La salida, dónde ha quedado la salida?

¡ La luz, la he perdido, necesito esa estrella que me guie a la salida o de lo contrario me perderé irremediablemente en este laberinto de tinieblas.!

¡Soledad...inmensa soledad! Pero no me autocompadeceré, jamás lo he hecho.

¡Soy el gran Sesshoumaru y jamás flaqueo ante nada !

Como siempre hace , ha colocado bloqueos mentales e incluso emocionales, ésto aunado a su perfecto autocontrol , lo hace parecer frío e impasible, nadie  
puede imaginar siquiera que ideas cruzan por su mente, solo sus dorados ojos se han tornado más fríos, inexpresivos trozos de hielo. La única persona capáz de leer en su interior, de alumbrarle y de calentarle el alma... se encuentra demasiado lejos

Está sentado en una pequeña sala privada, recordando, haciendo un recuento de la avalancha de sucesos que se han volcado inesperadamente en su vida:

" Flash back "

* * *

Hace unas horas apenas, recibe la llamada que espera del hangar de No Taisho Ind. su jet personal está listo, sale apresurado de su oficina tomando de pasada su abrigo y su portafolios de piel, al tomarlo , no puede evitar pensar en que éste mismo fué el que aquel chico especial le tiró al chocar con él, dando comienzo con eso a un cambio sumamente importante no solo en su vida sino que también en su interior. Una leve y triste sonrisa asoma apenas a sus labios ,musitando aquel querido nombre:

-¡Inuyasha! -

En el aeropuerto ya lo esperan con la escalerilla colocada al pie del acceso al jet ejecutivo color blanco, su emblema plasmado al costado de la cabina, una luna menguante color azul-violeta y la leyenda No Taisho 3, así como unas flores de cerezo que decoran la cola del avión.

Durante el viaje se realizó una junta con caracter de urgente en la que coordinó con sus abogados y su equipo de seguridad e investigación, lo necesario para aclarar éste extraño incidente.

- ¡No quiero cabos sueltos y ...no toleraré fallas, ya lo saben! - dice tajante

Ellos lo saben, es un equipo muy capaz, que ya lleva varios años a su servicio.

- ¡Así se hará Sesshoumaru Sama ! - le responden con una inclinación de cabeza.

Ultiman todos los detalles y después de un rato se dá por concluida la imrpovisada junta; quedándose nuevamente solo , dirige entonces su mirada hacía la ventanilla del avión , perdiéndose ésta en la ya matizada tarde, los bellos tonos del cielo se reflejan en sus ojos. Siempre ha tenido la costumbre de observar el cielo, desde muy pequeño, como si las respuestas a lo que busca se encontraran escritas en él.

Sólo que ésta vez, las respuestas así como las noticias no serán gratas en lo absoluto.

Cuando llegan desciende en completo silencio de la aeronave y se dirige hacía un sobrio mercedes negro con vidrios polarizados que ya aguardaba por él, camina apresurado y suben con él 3 guardaespaldas; eso es algo que detesta, prefiere moverse solo, pero el protocolo de seguridad de la empresa así lo establece en éstos casos.

Sale el auto escoltado por dos vehiculos más, está citado en la jefatura de policía , le desagrada sobremanera lo que le espera ahí. Cuando llega es conducido a una sala alejada de la demás gente y del bullicio propio del lugar; sus abogados proporcionan toda la información que les es solicitada, mientras No Taisho Sama aguarda haciendo acopio de paciencia, mientras su personal se encarga de todo.

Después de un rato ve que se aproximaba a él un hombre de mediana edad, unos cuarenta años a lo sumo ,con bigote y gafas, vestido con un sencillo traje oscuro y una placa pendiendo del cinturón.

- ¡ Buenas tardes No Taisho Sama! mi nombre es Miyasaki Musashi, detective del caso- se presenta haciendo respetuoso una inclinación ante él - soy la persona que se comunicó con usted.

Sesshoumaru lo mira un instante y sin rodeos pregunta:

- ¿Dónde éstá ? -

El detective comprende a que se refiere, siempre ha detestado éste momento en especial, pero es algo que no puede evitar en éstos casos y entonces dando un profundo e inaudible suspiro le responde al impactante empresario, que de alguna forma le intimida bastante a pesar de ser más joven que el detective.

- Acompañeme por favor Sesshoumaru Sama-

Sus escoltas del empresario que aguardan a pocos pasos de ellos se aprestan para ir en custodia de su jefe, mas él los detiene con un ademán de la mano.

- ¡Quiero ir solo! -

- Sí , Señor - dicen retrocediendo al instante.

Sigue al detective por algunos pasillos hasta que llegan a un ascensor en el cual entran , Miyasaki San oprime el botón correspondiente al primer sótano, cuando las puertas se abren, se encuentran en un lugar solitario, frio, gris, oscuro a pesar de las lámparas de luz blanca alineadas a lo largo de la pared.

Atraviesan unas puertas de doble hoja, semejantes a las de los hospitales, adentro un médico enfundado en su bata blanca y con guantes ya los espera.

-No Taisho Sama, soy el doctor Kiheiji , sígame por favor -

Caminan entre varias mesas con una serie de instrumentos quirúrgicos , charolas y otras cosas más , hasta que se detienen ante una mesa de acero inoxidable, la cual estába cubierta por una sábana azul claro.

- ¿Está usted listo ? - pregunta con calma el médico.

- ¡ Sólo hágalo ! - exclama frío Sesshoumaru.

Entonces el médico con semblante serio, levanta parcialmente la sábana, Sesshoumaru jala aire, se acerca y ... lo ve... se sujeta un momento del borde de la mesa apretando las manos, cierra un instante los ojos y luego exclama en voz baja:

- ¡ Sí, es él ! -

- ¡ Lo lamentamos! - le dice el investigador posando su mano en el hombro del millonario, el cual simplemente se mueve evitando el contacto, se aparta de la mesa y casi ordena :

- ¡ Quiero ver a mi madre ! - exclama al tiempo que dá la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

Al salir del edificio es escoltado por sus guaradespaldas y luego los guian escoltando su vehiculo por un par de autos policiacos color gris, hasta un hospital privado. Cuando llegan baja sin esperar a nadie y pregunta por ella en la recepción.

-Se encuentra en terapia intensiva y no puede recibir visitas- le dice de manera tajante la empleada.

- ¡ Eso lo veremos !- le responde molesto.

Y entra a verla ¡ Vaya que entra! no habría existido poder humano para impedirselo y menos cuando se identificó, de inmediato lo condujeron a la habitación en la que se encontraba su madre.

A pesar de su fortaleza y de no dar mayor muestra de nada, le impresiona sobremanera el estado en que la encuentra.

Ella yace maltrecha y conectada a una serie de aparatos, inconsciente desde luego y más pálida de lo habitual.

- Su estado es sumamente delicado, no albergamos muchas esperanzas- le ha dicho sin miramientos el médico.

Una vez que el médico sale , él permanece un rato a su lado de pie, con el ruido de todos esos aparatos como única compañía, al poco rato es conducido a la pequeña sala en la que se encuentra ahora.

"Fin del Flash back "

Pasó la noche en vela esperando algún cambio, sin resultados, cuando amanece, llega uno de sus escoltas llevandole un café que apenas si prueba. Minutos más tarde aparece un médico llevandole el último informe del estado de salud de su madre, que no ha cambiado.

Se vuelve a sentar sumiendose de nueva cuenta en sus pensamientos, cuando viene a su mente la cita que tenía con Inuyasha, para ir juntos a desayunar.

Quién hubiera esperado que todos estos inesperados sucesos habrían de trastocar toda la realidad que vivían hasta no hacía mucho.

Le llama por teléfono enseguida, en cuanto despacha a su escolta fuera de la sala, nada más escuchar la voz del chico cuando le contesta, le provoca un vuelco en el corazón y una oleada aunque sea fugaz de consuelo.

- Inuyasha, no imaginas como deseaba oir tu voz-

- ¿ Qué ocurre Sesshoumaru, suenas... extraño? ¿ Te ocurre algo ? - le responde el chico preocupado.

- Es una explicación algo larga, sólo te puedo decir que luego platicaremos con calma, lamento decirte que no podré cumplir con lo que quedamos ayer, pero es que ha sucedido algo inesperado, estoy ocupandome de un asunto personal muy delicado y urgente , nuestra cita tendrá que esperar, ya te avisaré después, ahora me encuentro fuera de Tokio.-

- ¿ Hay algo que pueda hacer por tí Sesshoumaru, te oigo tan ...tan triste ? -

-Te agradezco tu apoyo y preocupación, pero me temo que ésto es algo que debo hacer solo, me despido, nos veremos cuando llegue allá. -

- ¡ Cuídate mucho! ¡ Te amo ! - se despide el chico al final, sabe que algo grave ocurre pero no es el momento para aclaraciones, ya hablarán cuando se vean , aunque será muy difícil la espera.

* * *

Mientras en Akita, pasa el día , cuando llega nuevamente la tarde el médico entra a verle apresurado.

- Sesshoumaru Sama, su madre ha recuperado el conocimiento y desea verlo. -

Se pone de pie de inmediato y sigue al médico hasta la habitación en la que ella se encuentra.

- No haga que se esfuerce mucho- dicho ésto el médico sale dejando al joven con ella.

-¡ Madre ! - exclama acercandose a la cabecera del lecho donde ésta permanece con los ojos cerrados, pero en cuanto lo oye voltea hacia él abriendolos lentamente y dirigiendo su ambarina mirada tan parecida a la de su hijo, hacia aquel rostro que le mira aparentemente sereno.

- ¡Se...ssho..ma...ru ! - le llama con dificultad, se escucha sumamente débil.

- ¡No te esfuerces madre! - le dice tomando suavemente una de sus delicadas manos entre las suyas.

Se miran un instante eterno, en silencio, jamás han sido de muchas palabras, más bien interpretan sus silencios conociendose a la perfección los gestos de sus caras.

- ¡ Hijo, me dá tanto gusto volver a verte ! ! ¡ Fué espantoso, por un momento pensé que a ti tampoco te volvería a ...! - se interrumpe al tiempo de que una solitaria lágrima surca su rostro.

- Tranquila ya estás a salvo ahora ¡Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás !- le dice tratando de calmarla, limpiandole tiernamente el rostro.

- ¡ No te engañes Sesshoumaru! - le dice sin miramientos, tal vez de ella sacó el temple de hierro y el carácter helado, pues a pesar de lo que ella ha vivido, se mantiene relativamente serena y añade con aparente calma.

- ¡ No creo salir con vida de aquí !

- ¡ No digas eso ! -

- Tú padre murió ¿No es así ?-

El lo piensa un instante, más asiente con la cabeza , siempre han sido así de directos entre ellos en su trato mutuo, escasas muestras de cariño y no andan con rodeos ni tapujos al hablar , aunque a veces como ahora, sea tan doloroso.

- ¡ Siéntate Sesshoumaru, necesito hablar contigo ! -

- No creo que sea buen momento para eso madre...-

- ¡ Es ahora o nunca hijo ! - le dice cortante.

Ante lo cual Sesshoumaru jala el sillón que se encuentra a un lado de la cama , para acercarse a ella.

- Bien, ahora escúchame con atención - ella cierra los ojos un momento concentrándose en las palabras que dirá a su único hijo, los abre lentamente y entonces continua :

- Primero,

Esto según creo ¡ No fué un accidente !...-

- ¿Cómo dices? - exclama Sesshoumaru al tiempo que la rabia se refleja en su mirada .

- Escuchame...- dice jadeando un poco -pues no me queda mucho tiempo, una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, nos embistió ; no sé quien sea , pero ya nos quitó de enmedio ¡ Debes cuidarte Sesshoumaru, pues no creo que todo termine aquí !-

- ¿ Viste la matrícula ? - pregunta apretando la mandíbula.

- No hijo ¡ Lo siento !- exclama lentamente no recuerdo los detalles pero si el hecho de que nos golpeó hasta sacarnos de la carretera.-

- ¡ Maldición !- exclama tratando de calmarse frente a su madre, ya se encargará de averiguar quien ha sido.

- Segundo: el asunto que menos me preocupa.

Ahora que tu padre ya no está, como ya lo sabes, deberás hacerte cargo de todos sus asuntos, que ahora son tuyos, así como las empresas No Taisho. Pero no tengo la menor duda de tus capacidades Sesshoumaru, eres mi orgullo hijo, ¡ Hace tiempo que superaste a tu padre ! ¡ No permitas que nadie se apodere de lo que no le corresponde, lo que por derecho es completamente tuyo !- hace una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento.

Tercero: el asunto que en realidad me preocupa más , después de el de tu seguridad ante estos hechos...-

- ¿ Cuál es madre ? -

- ¡ Tú lo sabes perfectamente Sesshoumaru ! - mirándolo fijamente con esa dorada mirada inquisitiva - ¡ Tú futúro ! - le dice levantando debilmente una de sus manos y rozando tiernamente con sus finos dedos el rostro de su hijo- y entiendes a la perfección que no me refiero a tus estudios ni a la empresa ni a ningún asunto material.

Sesshoumaru abre los ojos un poco más al comprender a que se refiere su madre, después de todo ese asunto fué el que causó la separación entre ellos, el motivo por el que se fué del hogar paterno.

- ¡ Ahora no es el momento para volver con eso !- le dice desviando la mirada.

- ¡ Te equivocas, es el mejor momento ! - le dice enérgica tomando el rotro de su hijo con la mano y haciendo que él la mire nuevamente a la cara, Sesshoumaru frunce el ceño molesto.

- ¡ Eso ya no está a discusión madre ! -

- ¡ Ahora más que nunca Sesshoumaru !- le dice empezando a alterarse por la desesperación al saber que el tiempo se le acaba , en ése instante los aparatos dejan esuchar el reflejo de ésto en su cuerpo, el monitor cardiaco empieza a acelerarse.

- ¡ Tranquilizate por favor, hablaremos después ! - levantandose y tomando su mano otra vez.

Ella respira cada vez con más dificultad pero continua:

- ¡ Ya no habrá después, así que escúchame... necesito oirlo para partir en paz!

¡ Promételo Sesshoumaru !-

- ¡ Queeé ! -

- ¡ Prométeme que harás lo que se te ha indicado, ha estado decidido desde que eras pequeño, es cuestión de honor, la palabra de tu padre y la mía, que han quedado empeñadas desde entonces ¡ No tienes opción !

Ese capricho tuyo de esa extraña pareja que ahora tienes, es sólo temporal y desviado ¡ No tiene ningún futúro !-

Sesshoumaru abre los ojos entre asombrado y molesto.

- ¿ Pensabas que no lo sabía ? ¡ Te sorprendería saber hasta donde conozco sobre eso ! ¡ Hasta dónde sé acerca de tus relaciones pasadas !

Eres mi único hijo... ¡ Debía estar al pendiente de tí ! -

Sesshoumaru se ha contenido por consideración a ella , pero sin embargo estalla finalmente molesto aunque sin levantar la voz en un último esfuerzo de

controlarse.

- ¡¿ Tú que puedes saber ?! ¡ Tú no sabes nada !

Tú estabas con mi padre por tu gusto y conveniencia, así lo decidieron ustedes, pero ahora... ¡ Se trata de mi vida madre! - le dice apretando fuertemente los puños.

- ¿ Estás seguro Sesshoumaru ? Si crees que lo sabes todo al respecto ... ¡ Eres un tonto, estás muy equivocado al pensar así !-

Tu padre y yo estuvimos comprometidos desde que yo tengo memoria

¿Acaso crees que tuvimos opción?

Simplemente acatamos lo que se nos ordenaba y además sabíamos lo que convenía a nuestros padres y a nosotros por consiguiente.

- ¡ Eso no quiere decir que yo deba hacer lo mismo ! Los tiempos han cambiado , esas costumbres resultan arcaicas ahora ¿En que siglo crees que vives , madre ? -

- ¡ Hay cosas que nunca cambian Sesshoumaru , no entre la gente como nosotros !-

- ¡ Tonterías ! Será mejor que espere afuera a que te calmes y pienses de manera más razonable -

- Entonces ya será demasiado tarde para mí y tu habrás forjado mi infierno. -

Sesshoumaru hace el intento de alejarse, pero ella lo pesca de la mano antes de que se vaya.

- ¡ Hijo, por favor , me estoy muriendo ! ¡ Hazlo por mí ! ¡ cof, cof, cof !-

Entonces su estado empeora empezando a toser y a arrojar sangre, lo cual preocupa seriamente a Sesshoumaru, no desea seguir con la discusión pero puede ver que su madre no se dará por vencida.

- ¡ Por favor hijo promételo, no puedo irme en paz si no lo haces ! ¡ Me condenarás a una tortura eterna ! - exclama desesperada ya , entre la mezcla de sonidos de las alarmas de los aparatos que la monitorean.

- ¡ No me hagas ésto madre ! - le responde serio y con un dejo triste en la voz.

- ¡ No Sesshoumaru no me hagas ésto tú a mí !-

Entran entonces los doctores apresurados, él se hace a un lado pero su madre no lo suelta, la situación se está saliendo de control , le desagrada sobremanera el giro que han tomado las cosas , pero entonces vuelve a escuchar la voz de su madre .

- ¡ Hazlo hijo ! - le pide en voz alta ya jadeando.

¡ Promételo , promételo !- dice mientras se aferra a la vida tanto como a la mano de su único hijo.

- ¡ Está bien, está bien ! ¡Lo prometo ! ¡Ahora sólo, cálmate! - suelta Sesshoumaru completamente en contra de su voluntad, aparenta calma , pero verla así le causa serios conflictos internos.

- ¡ Gracias hijo ! - exclama ya más calmada soltándole la mano y dejándose recostar al fin por los médicos.

- Es mejor que salga No Taisho Sama- le dice una enfermera conduciendolo a la puerta, él voltea todavía a verla y ella sin apartar la mirada le dice ya casi sin fuerzas:

- ¡ Lo haz prometido Sesshoumaru, recuérdalo, ante mi lecho de muerte ! -

Él sale sin decir nada más y al llegar a la salita privada se desploma en el sillón con la cara entre las manos, los plateados cabellos desparramándose cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro.

Simplemente no puede creer lo que acaba de suceder , lo que acaba de hacer su madre, pero sobre todo lo que acaba de prometer él.

¡ No cabe duda de que lo conoce muy bien, sabe que es un hombre de palabra !

Cuando los médicos salen al cabo de un rato, solo lo observan y mueven de forma negativa la cabeza.

- ¡ Lo sentimos Sesshoumaru Sama, pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer ! Le sugerimos que ya no se separé de ella.- le dicen antes de retirarse

Entra en seguida a la habitación de su madre, escucha su respiración cada vez más débil y superficial.

- ¡ Madre !- se acerca a ella sentándose nuevamente a su lado y recuesta su cabeza cerca de su pecho, casi enseguida siente una débil caricia en su blanca cabellera. Cuando levanta la cara , su madre lo observa fijamente, puede leer en la expresión de esos ojos la súplica que le hace.

Él solo asiente en silencio, ella esboza una leve sonrisa y entonces mientras la vida escapa, cierra poco a poco sus ojos. Sesshoumaru permanece un buen rato inmóvil a su lado, pero ni una sóla lágrima asoma en esos fríos ojos.

Al día siguiente , después de todo el papeleo y los trámites necesarios, ya van de regreso a Tokio a bordo del jet privado, un viaje silencioso y con un ambiente frío, con su triste carga a bordo. Sesshoumaru se sentó solo apartado , su equipo de seguridad, la mayoría se quedó a investigar el caso , además de lo que descubran les hizo saber de las sospechas de su madre.

Saca su teléfono móvil para hablar a su oficina.

- Kanna -

- Digame Señor -

- Encargate de todo lo necesario para los funerales de mis padres, haz todo lo pertinente- guarda silencio un momento, pues lo que dirá a continuación le recuerda a alguien que ahora le duele en el alma, alguien con quien no puede hablar de momento-

Llama a la florería cuya tarjeta está en el cajón superior derecho de mi escritorio y pide al dueño Inuyasha San que se ocupe de todos lo arreglos florales del sepelio.

Flores blancas solamente, principalmente orquídeas, rosas y lirios del valle. -

- Sí Señor-

Tras darle otras indicaciones cuelga, cierra los ojos frotándose las sienes... ¡ No quiere pensar, no quiere recordar! Desea solamente sumirse en una inconsciencia...

¡Sin saber nada!

Pero ese es un lujo que ahora no puede darse, aunque presa del cansancio y el estress , se va sumiendo en un intranquilo letargo alcanzando a murmurar:

- ¡ Perdóname Inuyasha ! - sumiendose en una oscuridad aparentemente sin retorno.

* * *

Un tiempo más tarde, cuando el joven dueño de la floreria recibe la llamada de Kanna , un escalofrío recorre su espalda sin saber todavía por que. Desde un principio le extraña que sea su secretaria la que le llame en su nombre, más cuando escucha el motivo de la llamada , se queda petrificado. Miroku, Kouga y Byakuya lo miran preocupados.

- ¿ Qué ocurre Inu ? - le pregunta nervioso Byakuya.

Inuyasha levanta la mano indicándoles que esperen, cuando termina la llamada, se nota visiblemente afectado, le cuesta trabajo empezar a hablar , pues lo que ha escuchado le remueve su propio dolor interno, tristes recuerdos y al imaginar a la persona que más ama sufriendo lo mismo que él ya ha pasado no hace más que aumentar ese sufrimiento, desearía estar a su lado , acompañarle en estos duros momentos.

Pasa saliva y viendo a sus amigos les dice serio, manteniendo sus cegados ojos cerrados:

- ¡ Tenemos... un pedido urgente !-

- ¿Qué tipo de pedido, qué ocurre Inuyuasha ? - le pregunta Miroku preocupado por el semblante de su amigo.

- ¿ De qué se trata ? - añade Kouga

- De... un sepelio-

- ¿ Quién lo ha solicitado ?- continúa Miroku

- Sesshoumaru-

- ¡¿ Sesshoumaru ?! - exclama Byakuya

- Sí, han fallecido sus padres en un accidente- les responde sombrío.

Entonces comprenden el porque de la reacción de Inuyasha, todos en algún momento han perdido a alguien muy querido y saben lo que eso significa.

- ¡ Oh Kami ! - dice Byakuya cubriéndoese la boca con ambas manos.

Los tres miran a Inuyasha sorprendidos y en silencio, luego Miroku se acerca y le dá un abrazo pues sabe lo que su amigo debe estar sintiendo por él y por la persona que ama.

- ¡ Lo lamento Inu, tendrás que ser fuerte amigo mío ! -

- Lo sé Miroku, pero creeme que será difícil, sin embargo él me necesita ahora más que nunca. -

Cuando al fín se ponen en movimiento nadie dice nada más, unos van por lo necesario para lo que deben hacer, todos saben perfectamente ya la relación entre Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru y ponen mayor empeño en lo que hacen y en poco tiempo ya han comprado todo lo necesario y están sumidos en su trabajo, para entregar han pedido prestada una camioneta a un conocido de la madre de Inuyasha, pues no ha podido reponer la que perdieron aquella vez su madre y él en el choque, él con gusto accede pues le tiene mucho aprecio al chico.

Cuando todo está casi listo, Inuyasha dice a sua amigos:

- Iré a cambiarme, no tardo, por favor terminen con los últimos detalles-

- Descuida ya falta poco para acabar-

Sube a su departamento y se dá un rápido baño, ha preparado ya un sobrio traje negro que deja sobre su cama, en fín al poco rato ya está arreglado. Las emociones lo abruman, el recuerdo de su propia madre le inunda la mente, se deja caer pesadamente sentándose en el borde de su cama , pero de repente sacando su típica fortaleza se yergue y exclama.

- ¡ No puedo flaquear ! ¡ Debo ser fuerte , Sesshoumaru me necesita más que nunca, debo ser su pilar, no su debilidad ! -

Se pone en pie haciendo gala de su espíritu guerrero , toma su bastón de aluminio y se encamina a reunirse con sus amigos.

- ¿ Han terminado chicos ? ¡ Yo ya estoy listo !-

- ¡ Todo terminado y acomodado en la camioneta jefe ! - le dice Kouga

- Bien entonces ¡ vámonos ! -

" Es mi turno Sesshoumaru, de estar a tu lado tomándo tú mano "

* * *

En el camino a la elegante y exclusiva funeraria, ninguno de los tres chicos habla demasiado, solo cruzan alguna que otra frase sin importancia hasta que llegan al lugar.

No ha llegado nadie todavía, ellos bajan su blanca y perfumada carga, deben esperar la llegada de los féretros para acomodar todo convenientemente. Ningún pedido le había causado tanto pesar y tristeza a Inuyasha, pero debe concentrarse en su trabajo , se sientan en una pequeña sala , aparte de la destinada a los dolientes clientes del lugar.

- ¿ Inuyasha, te encuentras bien ? - le pregunta Miroku a su amigo acercandose para sentarse a su lado, está preocupado, no puede evitarlo pues él mejor que nadie sabe el remolino de emociones que abaten a su mejor amigo, al removerse sus propios recuerdos.

- ¡ Sí , estaré bien amigo, no te preocupes !-

Se estrechan las manos un instante , mientras Kouga y Bykuya se acercan y toman ambos las manos de sus amigos, dando a entender sin palabras, que están juntos , no sólo en su trabajo.

- ¡ Gracias muchachos ! - exclama Inuyasha en voz baja- realmente la amistad que ustedes me brindan es invaluable siempre, pero en éstos casos ¡ Lo es más aún ! .

Momentos después arriban las carrozas y se ponen en pie para comenzar su trabajo, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes , son sumamente responsables y se entienden a la perfección, aún Kouga que es el que menos tiempo tiene con ellos.

Llegan los empleados de Sesshoumaru Sama con el cortejo para encargarse de coordinar todo, el trabajo de todo mundo transcurre casi en silencio, a los pocos minutos ya están todos ocupados en lo suyo.

Cuando han terminado y los 4 chicos se disponen a salir, han dejado colocados las flores, unos adornos tristemente hermosos y sobre cada ataud un grande y bello medallón de flores: rosas y orquideas para Irazue Sama y lirios del valle para Inu no Taisho Sama, todo en color blanco inmaculado. Todo está en su lugar, inclusive ayudaron a montar el sobrio altar con las fotografías de los dos No Taisho, los cuencos con el arroz y los palillos clavados en forma vertical, incienso, es decir todo lo que debe rodear un funeral.

Están a punto de abordar la camioneta cuando uno de los empleados de Sesshoumaru llega hasta ellos para darle un mensaje a Inuyasha.

- ¿ Inuyasha San ? - le dice de forma cortez haciendo una inclinación, Inuyasha se gira y le responde de igual forma.

- Sí soy yo, ¿ Dígame que se le ofrece ? -

- Mi nombre es Minamoto San, soy empleado de confianza de Sesshoumaru Sama

¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?-

- ¡ Desde luego !- se voltea hacía sus amigos y les dice:

- Regreso en un momento -

- De acuerdo -

Se aleja a la par de ese hombre que le explica :

- Verá Inuyasha San, tengo instrucciones de Sesshoumaru Sama de darle un mensaje, él está en éstos momentos en su apartamento alistandose para venir aquí le solicita atentamente le espere , si es que usted no tiene inconveniente, dijo que su compañía sería... muy importante e imprescindible para él el día de hoy.

- ¡ Comprendo !- exclama serio Inuyasha ! - aunque en su interior no deja de hacerse la misma pregunta ¿Por qué no me llamó él ? bueno supongo que debido a lo difícil del momento y de cualquier manera pensaba esperarlo - ¡ Claro que lo esperaré ! sólo permitame avisar a mis amigos para que se retiren.

Cuando llega con ellos, lo miran, pueden suponer de que se trata.

- Necesito pedirles que regresen a la florería y se encarguen de todo, yo me quedaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario -

- ¡ No te preocupes por nada, nosotros nos encargamos ! - le dice Byakuya.

- ¡ Gracias, nos veremos después !-

- ¡ No dudes en llamar si necesitas algo ! - le dice Kouga.

- ¡ Cuídate, nos vemos ! - añade Miroku mientras suben a la camioneta para irse.

Se acerca nuevamente Minamoto San y le dice a Inuyasha.

- Lo llevaré a la sala de espera Inuyasha San-

- ¡ Gracias ! - dice el chico dejándose guiar por aquel hombre, para luego sentarse a esperar.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó, sumido en sus pensamientos, tal vez éste se detuvo y no se dió cuenta.

* * *

En un bar gay cualquiera, Naraku bebe acompañado de un chico de tez clara y cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros.

- ¿ Así que me dirás el motivo de tu alegría el día de hoy ? es poco usual en realidad-

- ¡ Ya te he dicho que mis asuntos no te incumben ! siéntete satisfecho con sólo saber que desahogaré contigo mis motivos y las causas de mi buen humor.- responde el hombre de largo, rizado y negro cabello.

El chico baja la mirada desviandola hacia un lado, él bien sabe que sólo es un objeto para Naraku , un pasajero objeto de placer en el que éste quema su doloroso deseo cuando no encuentra a nadie más. Lo ama en secreto, mas sabe que Naraku a él no y nunca lo hará, así que se contenta con ser la víctima en su cama, tanto en los momentos de alegría como en los de ira y frustración , con eso es suficiente para ese chico mientras lo posea aunque sea tan solo por un instante; aunque se ha preguntado infinidad de veces ¿ Quién será ése a quien Naraku ama en secreto ? pero que no puede tener como quisiera, pues intuye que ese es el motivo de la infelicidad de Naraku.

Mientras tanto éste se acerca más al chico y aún con un trago de whiskey en la boca, lo jala hacía él y lo besa apasionadamente mientras la bebida escurre por la comisura de la boca del chico, deslizándose por su blanco cuello , Naraku entonces pasa lentamente su lengua por la boca de su fugaz amante , para descender por todo su cuello lamiendolo, le dá una leve mordida y luego dirigiendo su acalorada mirada a los ojos de éste le susurra:

- ¡ Ahora vendás conmigo a mi lecho !- más como órden que como petición, que el joven no se molesta en contradecir- necesito de tu cuerpo para calmar mis ansias y mi eterno deseo por él, lo que hace que el chico abra los ojos de asombro al comprobar que sus sospechas son ciertas .

Naraku paga la cuenta y sale con aquel anónimo amante que simplemente se deja llevar, sin chistar nada.

* * *

Inuyasha ya se encuentra sólo en la pequeña sala, cuando escucha unos suaves pasos, unos delgados y finos dedos acarician suavemente sus manos que le cubren en ese momento el rostro al chico.

- ¡ Inuyasha !-

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ! - exclama éste levantándose de golpe.

Enseguida el joven No Taisho lo toma en sus brazos y se abraza a él apoyando su rostro en el hombro del chico.

- ¡ Oh Sesshoumaru, lo lamento, lo lamento tanto !-

- Lo sé Inu chan, sé que tú mejor que nadie sabe lo difícles que son éstos momentos - le susurra al oido, su voz aparentemente calmada, está impregnada de una fría tristeza que le cala hasta los huesos a Inuyasha.

-Lamento inmiscuirte en ésto , perdóname si soy egoísta, pero necesito tu fortaleza, tu compañía y tu luz. -

- ¡ Calla, no es ninguna carga para mí ! ¡ Permaneceré a tu lado todo el tiempo, lo sabes bien ! -

- ¡ Gracias Inuyasha !- le dice Sesshoumaru, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su chico.

El dolor en el interior del fuerte empresario es cada vez más fuerte, no se dejará doblegar, él lo sabe, pero el sentir y callar es algo que ha hecho toda su vida y a veces, solo a veces, se permite alguna clase de emoción, causándose mayor daño aún.

- Pero Inuyasha- añade separandose del chico- no deseo forzarte a nada, eres libre de irte cuando lo desees, haría que uno de mis choferes te lleve a tu casa...¡ No deseo que te hundas conmigo !-

Entonces su joven amante levanta la mano y posando suavemente su dedo en los labios de Sesshoumaru ,le dice con una tierna sonrisa:

- ¡ Sin peros! ¿ Recuerdas ? -

¡ Solo toma mi brazo y mi corazón y apóyate en ellos ! -

Se encaminan entonces, Inuyasha tomado del brazo de Sesshoumaru, hacia la sala donde la enorme cantidad de flores blancas perfuman sutilmente el triste lugar, su andar es lento... aunque la pregunta es ...

¿ Quién guía a quién ? ...

Continuará...

**Notas finales:**

Gracias por su interés en mi historia,los asuntos se irán complicando un poco más, pero ya veremos como lo van resolviendo nuestros queridos personajes, entre problemas y pasión, algo quedará de bueno al final, al menos eso espero.

Nos leemos pronto.

Bye bye. :D


	12. Capítulo 12 Lágrimas de hielo

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Saludos a todos los que anden por aquí!

Les traigo el siguiente capítulo del ff, en el que como verán , las cosas no son tan rosas como parecían ,veremos que ocurre cuando el amor es puesto a prueba, quienes salen adelante y quienes naufragan en el camino.

Los dejo con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi :

**Capítulo 12**

**" Lágrimas de hielo "**

Las horas transcurren, lentas ¡ Tan lentas !

Acaso el traicionero tiempo se empeña en hacer su andar más cansino, más pesado, más lento, cuando las circunstancias son adversas, cuando el dolor abruma y corroe nuestras almas, cuando la oscuridad y la tristeza nos rodea y aplasta, que hasta el solo respirar nos duele.

En cambio cuando los sucesos son agradables, placenteros, alegres, pareciera volar, apresurarse, para casi dejarnos sólo vislumbrar aquello que nos hace dichosos dejándonos apenas rozarlos con nuestros sentidos.

Pero finalmente todo es cuestión de apreciación; si tan sólo aprendieramos a sentir a percibir cada pequeño detalle que forma el todo de lo que nos rodea, estuvieramos completamente concientes al obsevar, escuchar ,palpar todo haciendolo plenamente, es decir realmente ¡ Vivir !

Al menos nos quedaría la entera satisfacción y la experiencia grata, de haber vivido realmente...

La gente iba y venía en un interminable desfile por la sala, conocidos y desconocidos; socios, proveedores, clientes... ¡ En fín, todo aquel que tenía algún tipo de relación con los No Taisho ! y que además ¡ Quería seguir teniéndola !

* * *

Sesshoumaru ha conservado su fortaleza y su aplomo, a pesar del enorme esfuerzo físico y mental al que ha sido sometido ya en demasiadas horas consecutivas, sin comer y sin dormir. Sólo se retira un momento a la pequeña sala privada a descansar un par de horas , cuando todo parecía más calmado. Cierra los ojos al sentarse en el mullido sillón, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo y recuerda... su mente lo lleva a la última conversación son su padre ¡ No muy grata por cierto ! ahora que lo recuerda con calma... ¡ Ese fué el comienzo de todo ! cuando decidió hechar fuera a Naraku y su padre de las empresas No Taisho , las cosas empezaron a cambiar rápidamente.

Pero analizandolo mejor, eso sucedería tarde o temprano, más ese inútil lo aceleró al meterse con la persona equivocada, tanto con ése chico que le interesaba a Sesshoumaru como con él mismo, al recriminarle que haya estado siempre por delante del pelinegro.

¡ Pobre fracasado !

Cuando el empresario jamás le había prestado demasiada atención, simplemente se dedicaba a hacer lo que siempre ha hecho ¡ Ser el mejor en lo que se propone !

Pero ahora lo que le pesa al joven heredero es el recordar los últimos momentos que pasó con su padre ¡ De haber sabido que sería la última vez que cruzaba palabra con él ! ¡ Pero quién lo sabría ! y venir a dar ahora conque las cosas terminarían como su padre y su madre lo querían y él sería una marioneta del destino .

Además ahora un nuevo sentimiento va tomando forma: la ineludible sensación de culpa, se va abriendo paso dentro de él ¿ Pudo haber evitado ésto ? ¿ Estuvo en sus manos el provocarlo ? . Esa implacable neblina oscura se va anidando en su corazón y empieza a asfixiarle , tiene casi la certeza de que sus últimas acciones tuvieron que ver en todo, no está seguro , pero no parará hasta aclararlo.

Se queda un rato más ahí , dormir será imposible no tiene la calma como para lograrlo, de no ser por el incondicional apoyo de su chico, ha sido invaluable su presencia.

Inuyasha se ha quedado entonces en la sala funeraria, curiosamente la gente poco allegada, que no sabe gran cosa de los No Taisho, se le ha estado acercando a darle las condolencias suponiendo que él es algún familiar cercano a Sesshoumaru.

El chico confundido los desmintió al principio, pero como es una situación que sigue ocurriendo, finalmente ha desistido cansado de sus vanos intentos, el último de los cuales es presenciado por el mismo Sesshoumaru que ha llegado en ese momento y observa todo en silencio, cuando se acerca a Inuyasha , éste le cuestiona al respecto:

- ¡ No entiendo Sesshoumaru ! ¿ Por qué la gente se ha estado confundiendo conmigo ? ¡ Creen que soy un familiar tuyo , algunos incluso me han preguntado si soy tu hermano ! .

Sesshoumaru dirige su cansada y dorada mirada a él , con dulzura y exclama:

- ¡ Mi Inu chan, tendrías que verlo para entenderlo ! - le dice rozando lentamente con sus dedos su rostro del chico.

- ¡ Pero no puedo Sessh ! - dice frustrado - ¿ Podrías hablar claro ? - pregunta desconcertado.

- ¡ Pues es sencillo en realidad ! Tú y yo, tenemos algunas características semejantes : el color ambar de nuestros ojos, el color platinado de nuestro cabello, el color de nuestra piel es parecido, aunque soy un poco más blanco que tú , así como algunos otros rasgos físicos. Creeme cuando te digo, que cuándo te ví , eso me confundió bastante, ya que no son características físicas muy comunes, por eso es fácil suponer que tú y yo somos familiares. Más la verdad es que no tengo explicación a ello y no me interesa nada más que el saber que ... ¡ Te amo con locura !

Ante esas inesperadas palabras, Inuyasha se ruboriza tremendamente y solo atina a decir nervioso :

- ¡ Comprendo ! y ¿ Sabes ? a veces me gustaría poder ver para contemplar tu bello rostro, para conocer al hombre que me ama así y al que yo amo de igual forma, conocerte desde otra perspectiva a la que tengo - le responde esperando que no haya nadie cerca de ellos, como efectivamente es, pues se encuentran algo alejados de la demás gente.

- ¡ Pues yo creo que soy muy afortunado de que tu me "veas " de la manera que lo haces ! - Sesshoumaru suelta una leve risa y le dice al oido -

- Me gustaría ver su reacción en otro momento, si supieran que tenemos una muy agradable y especial relación , pero no como ellos suponen - Sesshoumaru contempla a Inuyasha, pero su mirada se torna triste nuevamente.

Más dejan su charla para otro momento, pues llega más gente y Sesshoumaru debe continuar recibiéndolos, algunos sinceros, los menos y muchos otros pues... simplemente son hombres de negocios tratando de mantener una buena relación de eso mismo... ¡ De negocios ! .

* * *

Las horas pasan e Inuyasha, aparte de sentirse cansado, el olor a flores y de incienso lo empieza a marear.

- Vuelvo en un momento- le dice en voz baja a Sesshoumaru.

- ¿ Ocurre algo, te encuentras bien ? Puedo pedir a alguno de mis choferes que te lleve a tu casa, debes comer algo y descansar.

- ¡ No es necesario, no pienso dejarte solo en éstos momentos ! sólo necesito un poco de aire, no tardo - le dice saliendo hacia un jardín, mientras su novio lo sigue con la mirada.

El lugar al que sale es bastante agradable, es un jardín con bancas de madera por aquí y por allá, con caminos de gravilla, hay grupos de flores y muchos árboles que dán su fresca sombra, así como un estanque con una fuente.

Se sienta tranquilamente en una de las bancas, aspirando profundamente el aire fresco de la tarde y disfrutando el sonido del agua que fluye por la fuente de bambú, lo cual lo va relajando poco a poco sumiendose en sus propios recuerdos.

Permanece allí un buen rato , cuando una conocida y desagradable voz, lo hace volver al presente.

- ¡ Vaya, vaya ! ¿ Pero que tenemos aquí ?

¡ Pero si es "el cachorro faldero de ese maldito engreido ! -

- ¡ Naraku ! ¡ ¿ Qué haces aquí ?! -

- ¿ Qué acaso no podemos venir a darle el pésame a Sesshoumaru ? a fin de cuentas fuimos sus socios - responde recalcando esa palabra, fingiendo pesar.

Se escuchan otros pasos acercarse y luego otra voz más grave, de alguien de mayor edad :

- ¡ Vamos Naraku, entremos de una buena vez ! - le dice con desagrado al joven que se ha detenido a unos pasos de Inuyasha.

- Sí padre- contesta el chico de oscura mirada.- ¡ Nos vemos luego Inu ! -

Inuyasha aprieta los dientes con rabia, pero pone atención , pues se han detenido otra vez no muy lejos de él a comentar algo que le llama la atención.

- ¿ Quién es él ? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes ¿ Es familiar de Sesshoumaru ? -

- ¿ Familiar ? - contesta Naraku - ja, ja, ja ¡ No , no lo es ! pero es una larga historia -

- Pues se parecen mucho -

- ¿ Tu crees ? - escucha dudar a Naraku.

- ¡ Vamos ya, terminemos con ésto ! - lo apresura su padre y luego oye como se alejan.

Inuyasha se queda otro rato ahí, no quiere entrar ahora que ellos han llegado.

Le llama la atención los comentarios que han hecho, pero ya no se detiene a pensar mucho en ello, recordando lo que Sesshoumaru le ha dicho hace unos momentos , además quiere mantenerse tranquilo, necesita la calma para ambos.

* * *

Adentro mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru al verlos venir, ajusta sus lentes oscuros , se tensa pues le desagrada sobremanera el descaro que demuestran al asistir a éste lugar, pero son su característica seriedad , no demuestra nada, recibe sus condolencias educadamente, más no intima con ellos en la plática.

Ellos toman asiento y permanecen ahí por cerca de una hora, al cabo de ese tiempo, se retiran en silencio , saben que su presencia no es grata, pero eso es lo que menos les importa por el momento .

Cuando salen Naraku le dice a su padre :

- ¡ Adelántate, te alcanzo enseguida padre ! -

- De acuerdo pero no tardes -

Entonces Naraku se dirige hacia el jardín aproximandose a Inuyasha, el chico nota la presencia y la mirada insistente sobre él.

- ¿ Qué tanto miras ?- le dice en tono seco el chico.

-¡ Pues a tí, no me canso de contemplarte ! - le habla de manera insinuante - y además debo reconocer que a pesar de lo obvio que es ésto, no había caido en la cuenta de que ustedes dos realmente se parecen demasiado- exclama Naraku a la vez que piensa:

"¿ O tal vez mi subconciente sí lo había notado antes que yo me diera plena cuenta de ello ? ¡ Cruel jugada del destino sin duda, el aspecto de quien yo amo y de quien yo odio , juntos ! ¡ Tan parecidos! - "

Entonces Inuyasha alcanza a sentir como Naraku acaricia su cara con su mano, pero le dá un manotazo , apartandosela de su rostro.

- ¡ No me toques imbécil ! -

Naraku rie por lo bajo y le dice:

- ¡ Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan... atractivo para mí ! ¡ Me gustas y bien que lo sabes ! -

- ¡ Pero tú a mí no ! ¿ Qué acaso no entiendes que yo amo a Sesshoumaru ? ¡ No tienes nada que hacer contra eso ! -

Naraku resopla notoriamente molesto , pero retomando su tono cínico ,

- ¿ Sabes ? ¡ Cuida mucho a Sesshoumaru ! eso de perder a sus padres debe ser

¡ Tan triste !- dice de manera burlona, fingiendo tristeza en la voz.

- ¡ Maldito ! - gruñe Inuyasha

- ¡ Ah por cierto Inuyasha! ¡ Luces realmente encantador de traje formal, eres demasiado... tentador ! y luego no quieres que me inquiete tanto , ja, ja, ja.

- ¡ Lárgate de una buena vez desgraciado !- le dice el chico en voz baja, tratando de no hacer alboroto , pero calla al sentir una mano tomarlo por la cintura, está tan molesto que se siente a punto de soltar un golpe, más se detiene en el último momento pues la presencia que nota no es precisamente la de Naraku.

- ¿ Está todo bien Inuyasha ?- le pregunta una muy conocida y grave voz

- Sssí , ahora que se marchan lo estará - murmura el chico, tratando de no hacer una desagradable escena, no es el lugar ni el momento.

- Me retiro Sesshoumaru - le dice como si nada Naraku al joven de la helada mirada - ¡ Ah y nuevamente lamento lo sucedido ! -

El alto empresario lo observa friamente sin contestarle nada, solo ve como ésa desagradable persona se dá la vuelta para reunirse con su padre que ya lo espera en la entrada, pero no alcanza a notar la ladina sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de éste joven de pelo oscuro como la noche.

A su vez la mirada de Sesshoumaru es indescifrable, imposible saber que es lo que cruza por su mente en esos momentos, simplemente toma suavemente a Inuyasha de la mano y vuelven a entrar juntos a la sala.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la florería ya están por cerrar, haciendo una cosa y otra los tres amigos charlan en un tono más serio de lo habitual.

- ¡ Esto me parece tan triste ! - exclama Byakuya sinceramente conmovido.

- Y es que no es para menos - añade Miroku - ¡ Es todo tan repentino ! aunque tal vez me equivoque en cuanto a Sesshoumaru , pero ese joven se ve siempre tan sereno, que pareciera que nada en esta vida le perturba o le preocupa -

-Pues yo te aseguro que debe estar pasandola muy mal , el instante en que contemplé su mirada, me pareció que oculta demasiadas cosas ¡ No quiero imaginar que tipo de complicaciones lleva a cuestas alguien como él !- dice Byakuya

-¡ Vaya, creo que al chico tierno lo ha dejado muy impresionado el guapo empresario ! ¡ Cuidáte que no se entere Inuyasha ! ja, ja, ja - le dice burlón Kouga

- ¡ Baka ! - dice ofendido el delgado chico- ¡ Pues sí es bastante impresionante el hombre ! - dice mordiendose los labios - ¡ Pero no soy un traidor Inuyasha es mi amigo y no le haría algo tan repugnante ! -

- Realmente es bueno que Inuyasha esté a su lado, siempre se puede enfrentar mejor la adversidad tomándo la mano de alguien sincero- añade Kouga.

- Sí es verdad, pero estoy seguro de que Inuyasha no la está pasando mucho mejor que él, pues es un hecho que todo ésto le ha traido muchos recuerdos dolorosos, como saben él también sufrió la muerte de su madre de forma inesperada- añade Miroku serio.

-Afortunadamente están juntos para amarse y apoyarse uno en el otro- interviene Kouga - pues a mí me parece que se aman mucho y según he podido notar Sesshoumaru cuida mucho de Inuyasha-

- ¡ Eso es verdad !- añade Byakuya- recuerden lo que nos contó Aome, cuando lo salvó de ahogarse en ese río cuando rescataba a su vez a Rin. ¡ Oh por Kami , qué bueno que estaba con él, ojalá y no se separen nunca ! -

- ¡ Pues ojalá Sesshoumaru aprecie a Inuyasha en todo lo que vale ! - añade Miroku con cierto tono de molestia, lo que llama la atención de Kouga que lo mira intrigado, pero Byaku como siempre de modo despreocupado y distraido, suelta sin más , sin pensar.

- Lo amas mucho ¿verdad? ¡ Se nota a leguas ! -

- ¡¿ Queeé ? ! - exclama Kouga sorprendido

- ¡¿ Pero que diablos dices semejante baka ...?!- replica Miroku, mirandolo a él y a Kouga alternadamente.

- Yo... bueno... no quise... es que... - tartamudea el chico al darse plena cuenta de lo que acaba de soltar frente a Kouga, no es que Byakuya no hubiera notado ya el interés que tenía Miroku en su Inuyasha pero ... ¡ Kouga no sabía nada , ni debería saberlo !

" ¡ Soy un estúpido ! " - se recrimina Byakuya, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

- Yo...mejor...¡ No hagas caso, son tonterías mías ! yo... yo...¡ Mejor me voy, ya es tarde !- añade nervioso.

Y sale a toda velocidad para no entrar en más detalles, pero el silencio que queda en la tienda es absoluto, en tanto el chico no para de correr en la calle mientras se repite en la mente una y otra vez :

" ¡ Baka, baka, soy un Baka !. "

Mientras tanto en la florería Kouga mirando fijamente a Miroku, se atreve finalmente a preguntar:

- ¿ Es verdad eso , amas a Inuyasha ? -

- Ko...Kouga ¡ No es lo que tu crees ! - le responde bajando la mirada.

-Pero... ¡ Tu actitud me indica que... Sí ! y hace un momento cuando hablabamos de él, pude ver tu interés y preocupación por Inuyasha ¡ Ahora comprendo el porqué !- dice con tristeza Kouga.

- ¡ Eso no es exactamente así Kouga ! - le dice tratando de acercarse a él, pero el lobo se aleja un poco para evitarlo.

- Entonces ... ¿ Cómo es exactamente ?- pregunta , pero al mismo tiempo teme le dé una respuesta afirmativa de lo que ya parece evidente, hace una pausa y añade:

-No, perdona, creo que es algo que no debe importarme, bueno... sí me importa pero... creo que soy un necio buscando un imposible...¡ Oh , será mejor que me vaya !- Toma su chamarra y se dispone a salir, pero una mano lo detiene tomándolo por un brazo.

-¡ Kouga, espera no puedo dejarte ir así ! -

- Descuida, eso explicaría muchas cosas- dice volteando el lobo tratando de zafarse, pero se encuentra con una azul mirada anegada en lágrimas-

-¡ Miroku ! - el lobo no soporta ver ese llanto nublando esos hermosos ojos.

- Kouga, déjame explicarte y después podrás odiarme si así te parece.

- ¡ Te escucho ! - dice Kouga, luchando por no abarazarlo y enjugar esos ojos a besos.

-Verás- empieza Miroku a hablar no sin dificultad- Inuyasha y yo nos conocemos desde niños, hemos pasado tantas cosas, buenas y malas, crecimos prácticamente juntos . Pero a veces... las cosas se salen de control ,cambian sin proponernoslo , toma en cuenta que ésto pudo suceder aún cuando tu no habías llegado -

- Según entiendo pudieron empezar antes, pero también es cierto que podría ser que continuen siendo así aún ahora ¿ No es así ? . Mira Miroku solo hay algo que quiero que me respondas:

¿ Lo amas ? ¿ Hay algo entre ustedes ? esto sería una completa sorpresa, pues yo sabía que él tenía algo con Sesshoumaru y me parece que en verdad lo ama, pero si las cosas son así como me lo parecen en éste momento ustedes dos son...-

- ¡ Eso es verdad, Inuyasha ama a Sesshoumaru, él no lo traicionaría, lo ama como a nadie más en su vida! -

-¡ Pero tú amas a Inuyasha ! ¿ No es así ?-

- ¡ Kouga, escucha ! -

- ¡ No, tú escucha ! ¡ Yo en verdad te amo, como no imaginas siquiera !

Pero simplemente no entiendo como haz podido jugar así con mis sentimientos, con lo que siento por tí y... yo... ¡ Como pude ser tan ciego para no notarlo ! ¡ Tan empeñado estaba en que me amaras ,que simplemente no me dí cuenta ! - dice Kouga, mientras un enorme dolor crece en su interior.

- ¡ Será mejor que me vaya ! - dice saliendo por la puerta

- ¡ Espera Kouga, él y yo somos solo amigos !- le suplica Miroku , mas el lobo ya no se detiene y se aleja a toda prisa

Entonces en la quietud de la florería, Miroku cae de rodillas cubriendose el rostro con las manos y deja salir las lágrimas en sus ojos, en un inteminable torrente de tristeza y soledad.

* * *

Han transcurrido los dos días aproximadamente, que dura un tipico funeral japonés y una vez que las urnas están depositadas en el nicho familiar, todos empiezan a irse, despidiendose y dando sus condolencias al joven No Taisho y a su acompañante de cabello plateado tan parecido al suyo.

Sesshoumaru una vez que casi todos se han retirado , deja las cosas en manos de sus empleados para que terminen con todo. Ël ya se siente harto y sumamente cansado, solo desea irse de ahí cuanto antes, ya no saber nada de nadie, pide a sus escoltas se retiren , desea estar solo o "casi" .

- ¿ Inu chan ? -

- Dime -

- ¡ Vámonos ya de aquí ! - le dice con fastidio.

-Será lo mejor , necesitas descansar - aunque él mismo ya está agotado.

Sesshoumaru lo toma de la mano y salen del lugar, sin voltear a ver ya a nadie; la abrumadora carga de trabajo, la actividad que ha tenido desde su partida a Akita, las emociones abarrotadas en su interior , prácticamente sin comer y sin dormir, ya le empiezan a causar estragos.

Llegan a su auto, una vez acomodados se alejan de ahí, viajan en silencio, aunque no suelta la mano de su chico en ningún momento. Inuyasha no está seguro de hacía donde irán, al detenerse el auto, Sesshoumaru habla:

- ¡ Hemos llegado ! -

- ¿ A dónde ? -

- Pues a tu casa, debes descansar además ya anochece-

- Pues ¡ Gracias ! aunque no soy yo el más cansado. -

Sesshoumaru como ya es costumbre, ayuda a Inuyasha a bajar del auto, solo que ahora no le dá el brazo para que se sujete, le toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de su novio. Cuando llegan a la puerta del edificio, Sesshoumaru permanece parado en silencio sin soltarle la mano, ahora más que nunca le duele despedirse de su chico, algo en su interior se niega a hacerlo y él parece notarlo.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien Sessh ? - pregunta Inuyasha tocando suavemente su rostro .

El mayor solo agacha la cabeza negando y susurra

- ¡ No ! -

Inuyasha lo sabe, percibe que está de pie solo a base de su gran orgullo, se pregunta cuanto tardará en derrumbarse o si es que eso podría suceder en realidad, pues siempre le ha parecido que Sesshoumaru es demasiado fuerte para cualquier cosa, aunque ésta no es exactamente " cualquier situación ". Le aprieta un poco su mano y acercandose a su oido le dice en voz baja:

- ¡ Quédate conmigo, no es bueno que estés solo hoy !-

Entonces lo jala suavemente, ante lo cual Sesshoumaru no opone la más mínima resistencia, cuando entran suelta un profundo suspiro, hoy más que otras veces , el departamento de Inuyasha le parece más cálido y acogedor que nunca ; realmente no tenía deseos de volver hoy a su frío y solitario hogar.

- Siéntate, prepararé algo de comer - le dice Inuyasha amable disponiéndose a ir a la cocina.

- ¡ No quiero comer, te lo agradezco ! - contesta en voz baja dejándose caer en un sillón.

Inuyasha no le responde nada, más al poco rato el aroma a comida recién hecha ya flota en el ambiente.

Cuando regresa a la sala, Sesshoumaru continúa sentado con la cabeza agachada y su largo cabello cayendo sobre su cara, se acerca localizandolo suavemente con las manos y siguiendo el suave y fresco aroma que emana de él.

- ¿ Sesshoumaru ? - se agacha y le levanta la cara por el mentón y tiernamente le dá un beso que su pareja le devuelve casi con desesperación.

- ¡ Ven amor , necesitas comer algo ! - insiste el chico

- ¡ No me apetece nada, gracias ! -

- ¿ Desde cuándo no comes ? -

- No recuerdo -

- ¿ Sabes ? Hoy yo no acepto negativas- le dice dulcemente- ¡ Vamos ! - lo toma nuevamente de la mano y lo lleva hasta el comedor donde ya está todo dispuesto para la cena .Se sientan uno al lado del otro y sin tregua ese terco chico obliga al joven y orgulloso millonario a comenzar a comer, dándole en la boca los primeros bocados de su propio plato , Sesshoumaru más por compalcerlo que por ganas , come todo lo que le sirve, al final tiene que reconocer que se siente un poco mejor.

- Estuvo delicioso ¡ Muchas gracias Inu ! - tomándo su mano y besándosela.

- Ve a recostarte, yo te alcanzo en seguida -

- ¡ Pero Inuyasha déjame ayudarte con... ! - pero el chico se voltea y palpando su rostro le sella los labios con un beso.

- Anda ve - le dice cariñoso.

Ante lo cual y sin animos de contradecirlo, se dirige a la recámara de Inuyasha, pero no se acuesta, se queda parado frente a la ventana, contemplando la luna menguante que solitaria brilla tenuemente en medio de la oscura noche. Así lo encuentra Inuyasha cuando entra a la habitación, percibe su presencia, sigue su dulce aroma y al llegar junto a él, lo rodea por la espalda con sus brazos recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru, no estás solo, estoy aquí contigo ! ¡ Lo sabes ! ¡ Siénteme !- le dice apretando más su abrazo en torno a él.

- ¡ Gracias Inuyasha, gracias amor !- le dice con la voz levemente quebrada, se voltea lentamente, su cuerpo tiembla un poco y entonces... finalmente su autocontrol se resquebraja , está ante la única persona con la que se atreve a mostrarse tal cual es.

Con sus brazos alrededor del chico recarga su cabeza en el pecho de éste y empieza a resbalar a lo largo de ese bello pilar que lo sostiene, al que se ha aferrado en las últimas horas y del que no quiere soltarse nunca, sigue bajando hasta quedar incado en el suelo abrazado a Inuyasha.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ! - exclama Inuyasha preocupado, se encoge también hasta quedar al mismo nivel que él y lo abraza fuertemente. No Taisho recarga su cabeza entonces en las piernas del chico, su cuerpo empieza a temblar de forma más notoria y entonces Inuyasha siente la humedad en sus piernas.

Sesshoumaru ha dejado escapar silenciosas lágrimas, heladas lágrimas, su corazón se está haciendo pedazos, pero él bien sabe que no es solo por sus padres y con dolor se aferra a Inuyasha. El chico se preocupa, pero lo deja desahogarse, solo acaricia suavemente la plateada cabellera de su amante.

Después lo ayuda a levantarse, empieza entonces a desabotonar el chaleco de su traje, le quita la corbata, luego sigue con la camisa, zapatos , pantalón , lo despoja de casi toda la ropa, dejándolo solo con sus bóxers, pero entre prenda y prenda que le quita , lo besa sobre su blanca piel y pasea sus manos dulce e intensamente por todo su cuerpo, luego lo lleva de la mano para acostarlo en el lecho que compartirán, se tiende a su lado y lentamente lo va cubriendo de caricias y besos en todo el cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru suspira , cierra los ojos y se deja hacer , transportandose a su mundo de Inuyasha, un mundo de calidez y ternura, de paz y de comprensión; ésta ocasión no hay necesidad de nada más , sus cuerpos se están hablando sin pronunciar palabra , piel contra piel, boca contra boca , ya que Sesshoumaru corresponde a las caricias de su amor, su fortaleza y su paz, lo cual lo va llenando de calma en su interior , hasta que al fín fundidos en un abrazo , dejan que piadosamente el sueño y el olvido se apoderen de ellos cubriendolos con su oscuro manto.

Continuará . . .

**Notas finales:**

Eso es todo por hoy, nos encontraremos por aquí como saben el próximo miércoles ( Ya habrán notado que les estoy publicando el miérc. y domingo )

Agradezco su compañía, sus reviews y además estoy muy feliz porque ya soy favorita de algunos lectores por aquí. :)

Nos leemos pronto.

Bye, bye. : D


	13. Capítulo 13 Despedida

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

¡Hooola a todos !

Espero no estar alargando demasiado ésto , pero la verdad lo pensé así desde un principio, pero la verdad no deseo acortarlo.

Ya pronto habrá más movimiento en la historia y algunos lemons más adelante , lamento hacer sufrir tanto a nuestros queridos personajes, pero creo que como dicen si soy una estrella malvada y creo que algo deprimida y me queda un poco triste el asunto.

Pero bueno los dejo con los ya super conocidos personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 13**

**"Despedida "**

Los días pasan, despacio , pero a final de cuentas pasan y ya sólo faltan dos semanas para terminar el curso escolar.

Hoy es jueves temprano por la mañana y como todos los días Inuyasha se prepara para asistir a la escuela, pues como todas las mañanas y lo cual ya se ha hecho costumbre, Sesshoumaru pasará por él para llevarlo.

Se siente más tranquilo, pues todo poco a poco ha ido volviendo a la normalidad, Sesshoumaru ya luce más calmado, además de que se encuentra tan ocupado que no tiene mucho tiempo para nada más.

Está terminando de recoger lo que ha utilizado para desayunar, cuando escucha sonar el timbre de la puerta , deja pendiente lo que hace pues eso ahora tendrá que esperar y se encamina a la puerta.

- ¿ Quién podrá ser ? aún es temprano - exclama bajando las escaleras para saber quien lo busca a esas horas.

Cuando abre ...

- ¡ Buen día Inuyasha ! - le dice una conocida voz.

- ¡ Miroku, buen día ! ¿ Qué haces a ésta hora por aquí ? -

Tiene ya tiempo de que su amigo dejó de pasar por él como acostumbraban antes, pues sabe que su novio lo hace.

- Necesito hablar contigo a solas y éste es el único momento en que puedo hacerlo sin interrupciones y sin que éste quien no quiero que se entere, no aún.

- ¿ Te ocurre algo Miroku ? - le pregunta intrigado su amigo mientras entran a la florería, tomando asiento en la pequeña oficina de Inuyasha.

- Verás... yo vengo a despedirme -

- ¡¿ Qué tu queeé ?! - exclama Inuyasha con asombro, no se esperaba algo así.

- ¡ Me voy , es definitivo ! -

- ¡ Espera un momento ! ¡ Te vas ! ¿ Pero a dónde ? -

Miroku guarda silencio un momento, observa a su amigo que se ha inclinado hacia adelante, esperando su respuesta , suspira y al fín responde :

- Al monasterio -

- ¿ Pero cómo, por qué así de repente ? -

- Si lo piensas bien, no es tan repentino, ya tiene tiempo que está decidido, lo fuí dejando a un lado, pero ahora ya es el momento, ya es un hecho- " y más ahora que los he perdido a ambos " , piensa el chico con tristeza.

- ¿ Pero por qué ? ¡ Escuchame Miroku ! esa idea tuya, no lo es tanto, esa decisión no es propia ¡ Y lo sabes ! tradición y todo lo que quieras , pero he podido percibir que eso no te hace feliz.

¿ Por qué vas a hacer algo que no deseas realmente ? ¿Cuáles son los verdaderos motivos ? ¿ Qué te ha hecho tanto daño para que quieras huir así ? -

Su amigo verdaderamente lo conoce, resultado de los años que tienen de conocerse, pero sin embargo no dará marcha atrás.

-Tienes razón , las cosas no me han salido bien por aquí últimamente , además de que tengo un deber que cumplir para con mi familia, para con mis padres, abuelos, antepasados... -

-Respeto las costumbres de tu familia- le dice Inuyasha interrumpiendolo - pero... ¡ Los tiempos cambian Miroku ! ¡ Tú no eres tan retrograda ! ¿ Por qué no podrías elegir tu propio camino de acuerdo a tus gustos y expectativas ? -

- No en una costumbre tan arraigada en mi familia -

- ¡ No comprendo Miroku, además está ... Kouga ! - Inuyasha no puede ver el semblante de su amigo que se ha entristecido notoriamente, le duele hasta el fondo del alma - sé que él te ama y yo sé perfectamente que tú a él ¿ Qué le dirás ? -

- ¡ No me despediré de él personalmente, después de todo tienes razón al decir que tengo otros motivos para irme de aquí ¡ y Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe , sabes sobre mis sentimientos no sólo para con él. - se atreve a soltarle a su amigo.

- ¡ Miroku...yo... ! - le dice con pesar Inuyasha - sabes que te quiero mucho como mi mejor amigo que eres, pero...también sabes que yo amo a Sesshoumaru , he sido honesto contigo desde un principio y ... ¡ Creeme no he querido hacerte daño ! me duele sobremanera el saber que yo tengo que ver con ésta decisión... ¡ Perdóname pero yo... no he querido darte vanas esperanzas ! -

- ¡ Lo sé, estoy seguro que es así ! y no te culpes, tu no eres responsable de lo que yo siento por tí y puedes estar seguro de que siempre te querré entrañablemente respetandote a ti y a Sesshoumaru .

En cuanto a Kouga, me temo que lo he perdido, como te digo no me despediré personalmente de él , te pediré un último favor :

Te dejaré una carta ¡ Por favor amigo, dásela hasta que yo ya no esté aquí ! sé que suena cobarde, pero simplemente no me siento capaz de mirarlo a la cara y comunicarle mi decisión -

- ¡ Pues no creo que lo tome tán bien ! -

- ¡ Tal vez sea lo mejor ! tal vez me odie lo suficiente para olvidarme y encontrar a alguien más que lo ame como yo lo hago.

¡ Te agradezco la oportunidad que me diste de trabajar aquí contigo ! ¡ Te agradezco por sobre todo tu sincera amistad !

¡ Deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz con Sesshoumaru ! - le dice Miroku conmovido finalizando la plática.

Entonces lo abraza, derramando algunas lágrimas, se mantienen así un momento , se están empezando a separar, cuando casi rememorando alguna otra lejana ocasión se escucha la campanilla de la puerta.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - exclama la grave y sorprendida voz de Sesshoumaru, que ha llegado por él para llevarlo a la escuela.

Los chicos se separan dando un respingo, los ha tomado por sorpresa , además Sesshoumaru no se queda tranquilo , se acerca veloz a Inuyasha y tomándolo por la mano lo jala para separarlo por completo de Miroku.

- ¡ Suéltame !- le dice entre asombrado y molesto Inuyasha.

- ¡ Es hora de ir al colegio Inuyasha ! - le dice severo el joven No Taisho.

- ¡ He dicho que me sueltes ! - le dice más alto Inuyasha, cuando ya lo está conduciendo hacia la puerta - ¿ Acaso no ves que estoy charlando con Miroku ?-

- ¿ Charlando ? . reprocha Sesshoumaru arqueando una ceja - ¡ A mi me parece mucho más que una charla !

- ¡ Te recuerdo que no soy un objeto de tu propiedad !- le dice un muy molesto Inuyasha a un muy serio Sesshoumaru, el cual empieza a verse realmente enojado.

- ¡ Pues yo te recuerdo que te dije muy claro que ya eras mío y que no pemitiría que nadie más te pusiera una mano encima ! - le dice tajante su novio.

- ¡ Será mejor que me vaya ! - dice tímido un Miroku que trata de escabullirse entre los dos para salir rápidamente de allí .

- ¡ No, tú me esperarás allá ! - le ordena Inuyasha señalandole para la oficina a su amigo, el cual ante ese par de molestos ojos dorados, tanto de uno como del otro, mejor retrocede y se mete a la oficina a esperar, cerrando la puerta de ésta.

Inuyasha voltea hacía Sesshoumaru , lo empuja hasta la puerta tratando de alejarse del lugar donde se encuentra su amigo esperando y molesto le replica :

-Sabes perfectamente que Miroku es mi amigo y no tienes ningún derecho de impedirme estar con él -

- ¡ Pues eso depende de a que le llames " Estar con él " ! - le responde seco Sesshoumaru.

- ¡ Sólo a eso ! estabamos charlando y él se abrazó a mí a modo de despedida. -

Sesshoumaru está muy enojado ,más no desea seguir discutiendo, intenta tomar a Inuyasha nuevamente de la mano, pero éste retrocede y le dice :

- ¡ No me asfixies Sesshoumaru ! ¡ Te amo demasiado lo sabes muy bien !

Pero debes compreder que tengo vida personal, al igual que tú y aunque para mí seas muy importante, no eres lo único que ocupa mi existencia.

¡ Necesito aire, necesito espacio en algunos momentos!-

- ¡ Ah, así que es eso ! ¡ Necesitas espacio conmigo pero no con ellos ! - le contesta herido en mucho más que su orgullo -

¡ Comprendo !

¡ Pues te daré todo el espacio que quieres ! - le responde entrecerrando los ojos molesto y alejandose poco a poco de Inuyasha. -

- ¡ Espera Sesshoumaru , no lo tomes así ! - exclama Inuyasha, al tiempo que comienza a sentir un terrible dolor en su interior , no quería llegar a ésto con aquel que es su vida entera , aunque sabe que tiene razón , no quiere que se vaya.

Pero el alto empresario ya no lo oye, se ha dado la vuelta y sale del lugar dando un portazo, ante lo cual el chico deja caer sus brazos a los lados derrotado aunque aún bastante molesto , agacha la cabeza y aprieta los dientes para no dejar escapar el llanto, algo que con Sesshoumaru le ha ocurrido más que con cualquier otro motivo, pues no se diría que sea un llorón, aunque su joven novio le ha desatado una abrumadora carga de sensaciones que a veces le es difícil controlar ; exclama entonces en medio de un largo suspiro :

- ¡ Sesshoumaru baka !-

Dá entonces la vuelta para regresar a hablar con Miroku, el cual al verlo , se siente tremendamente culpable ante lo que acaba de suceder.

- ¡ Yo lamento tanto ésto Inuyasha ! No era mi intención causarte problemas con él -

- ¡ No te preocupes, ya lo arreglaremos ! - dice un poco triste - es que es tan acaparador, tan posesivo, pero debe entender que yo tengo amigos, trabajo, vida , aparte de él .

- Pero aún así debe ser maravilloso tener alguien que te ame tanto como se ve que el lo hace, si pudieras ver como le brilla la mirada cuando se encuentra cerca de tí , prácticamente aún a pesar de lo serio, diría que se le ilumina el semblante con tu presencia; aunque debo decir que lo mismo aplica para tí amigo mío , no me cabe ya la menor duda de que son el uno para el otro

" Me alegro tanto por tí mi querido Inuyasha , el ver que el amor llegó a tu mundo y éste en verdad es especial " - piensa Miroku y luego continua:

- Mejor será irme, ya te dije a que he venido, el sábado próximo muy temprano salgo hacia el monasterio, te pido por favor le entregues ésta carta a Kouga- le dice poniendo un sobre en las manos de su amigo - hasta la noche sería buena idea , cuando yo ya esté suficientemente lejos de aquí. -

- ¡ Cruel tarea me dejas amigo mio ! -

- Lo sé... ¡ Perdóname por esto ! pero te lo pido como un último favor -

- ¡ Lo haré, aunque yo siga pensando que ésto es un enorme error de tu parte ! -

- ¡ Gracias ! Hoy solo iré al colegio a recoger mis documentos y mañana me ocuparé de ultimar detalles para mi partida, solo te pido me permitas recoger mis cosas que tengo aquí. -

- ¡ Supongo que éste no es un adiós definitivo! Te mantendrás en contacto ¿ No es así ? -

- No lo sé, tal vez... - dice triste su amigo - ¡ Cuídate Inuyasha ! yo también espero que nos podamos ver mas adelante -

- ¡ Eso espero yo también ! -

Entonces Miroku se dedica a reunir las cosas que con el paso del tiempo ha ido trayendo a éste lugar al que le tiene un gran cariño por muchos y diferentes motivos, después se despide de su amigo con un fuerte abrazo y sale del lugar con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

Es una cobardía ¡ Él lo sabe ! pero sin embargo, tal vez así sea mejor ... ya no lastimará más a su querido lobo , tal vez así sea más fácil para Kouga olvidarlo , si le guarda el suficiente rencor, tal vez deje atrás más fácil lo que ha sucedido entre ellos y tal vez ...tal vez él deje de lastimarse a sí mismo.

" ¡ Kouga perdóname ! "

* * *

Mientras tanto en su auto, Sesshoumaru viaja muy molesto aún, pero conforme la distancia aumenta entre él e Inuyasha, el enojo parece irse diluyendo , hasta que va disminuyendo la velocidad y comienza a manejar con más calma.

Pero entonces una sombra de tristeza oscurece su dorada mirada, ha estado varios días negandose lo evidente, pero sabe que su tiempo se acaba para ambos y eso lo está matando en vida a cada minuto que pasa.

Por eso ahora se reprocha el haber discutido con Inuyasha, pues debería aprovechar mejor cada segundo a su lado. Finalmente el chico tiene razón, le duele, pero es la verdad , debe dejarlo seguir con su vida , sabe que Inuyasha lo ama demasiado se lo ha ido demostrando a cada paso que han dado, así como él lo ama, ama cada detalle de ese joven atractivo y testarudo, pero deberá dejarlo seguir adelante, aunque él mismo no sepa como podrá sobrevivir trás dejarlo ir.

Sesshoumaru piensa hacer todo lo posible para darle todo lo que su chico podría soñar, será una manera de quedarse con él cuando el tiempo se acabe. Lo protegerá a toda costa, no importa lo que él tenga que soportar.

Duda un instante deteniendo el auto, está a punto de regresar con él, pero al final decide no hacerlo, dejará que las cosas se calmen y le " dará espacio " como su chico le ha pedido , pero mañana... mañana será otra cosa .

* * *

Inuyasha por su parte, sale solo de la florería para dirigirse a la escuela , espera alcanzar a Byakuya en la parada.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru eres un tonto ! - exclama otra vez hablando para sí mismo, afortunadamente no puede ver las miradas que le lanzan extrañados al verlo hablando solo los demás peatones con los que se cruza, pero es seguro que aunque pudiera notarlo ¡ No le importaría ! pues se siente muy molesto

¿ Molesto solamente ? ¡ No seguro que no !

¡ Está dolido con su pareja !

¿ Es que acaso no le ha demostrado todo el amor que siente por él ?

Así mismo él sabe que Sesshoumaru lo ama aún más de lo que le demuestra, pero sin embargo...

¿ Por qué tiene que ser tan posesivo, tan celoso ?

- Supongo que porque siempre ha sido el amo y señor de todo lo que le rodea , siempre ha manejado las cosas a su antojo , pero...

¡ Yo no soy de su propiedad ! ¿ O sí ?

¡ Demónios ! es algo así como halagador , pero a veces me descontrola , aunque debo admitir que él me lo advirtió:

" ¡ Eres mio Inuyasha, de nadie más ! "

Me gustaría poder entenderlo mejor, pero justo ahora... siento que me oculta algo, algo más ha sucedido desde la muerte de sus padres, algo más lo entristece.

Me duele pensar que no confíe lo suficiente en mí

¿ Por qué no puede entender que ya no está tan solo? que estoy a su lado , no solo para los momentos gratos, sino también quiero ser su apoyo, ayuda o consuelo en la adversidad.

- ¿ Inuyasha ? - lo interrumpe en sus pensamientos una conocida voz mientras siente como alguien se aproxima a él y lo toman del brazo - ¿ Qué haces por aquí ? -

- ¡ Hola Byaku chan ! pues supongo que voy a la escuela ¿ Te molesta si me voy contigo ?-

- ¡ No por supuesto que no ! solo es que ... hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí en la parada del autobús, tu sabes desde que Sesshoumaru pasa por tí - pero entonces el delgado chico nota como el rostro de su amigo se torna algo triste.

- ¿ No te pudo llevar él ? - su amigo se agacha sin contestar, entonces él se acerca y levantandole el rostro suavemente, le aparta el cabello que le cubre parcialmente la cara y lo observa - ¿ Qué ocurre Inu, te encuentras bien ? -

- Sí...estoy...bien- le responde sonando poco convincente.

Byakuya resopla incrédulo.

- ¡ Está bien ! no pudo llevarme hoy...verás sólo ...solo nos disgustamos un poco y bueno... me vine yo solo ¿ De acuerdo ? ¡ Eso es todo! -

Byakuya pone una carita de sincera preocupación, pues le duele que sus amigos que sí tienen pareja para amar y que los ame, discutan distanciándose, por muy normal que eso sea entre enamorados o por mucho que él lo cause por su enorme boca, jamás ha actuado con mala intención con sus amigos, pues les tiene un muy sincero aprecio y cariño desde hace años.

- ¡ Tranquilo Inu, lo lamento ! - le dice a Inuyasha abrazandolo a modo de consuelo, para fortuna de él , no se encuentra cerca cierto celoso empresario - Verás que todo se arregla entre ustedes, pues dudo mucho que puedan estar lejos el uno del otro.

- ¡ Yo también lo creo así ! ¡ No pasa nada ! - dice Inuyasha limpiandose unas furtivas lágrimas con la manga del sweater , le duele el solo recordar el sonido del auto de Sesshoumaru al alejarse.

" ¡ Ay Sesshoumaru, necesito espacio, necesito aire, pero cuando tú no estás me parece que no tengo el suficiente para espirar ! " - Sacude la cabeza tratando de despejarse.

- Pero cambiemos de tema - le dice separándose de él y dándole un giro a la conversación-

Dime ¿ Cómo va lo de tu futúra escuela ?-

Al instante a a su amigo le brillan los ojos de entusisasmo, Inuyasha lo nota en su forma de hablar:

- ¡ Pues ya está todo listo ! sólo llevo mis papeles de la preparatoria en cuanto me los entreguen mañana y estaré oficialmente inscrito -

- ¡ Me dá mucho gusto por tí ! - exclama dándole otro abrazo a su amigo, pues sabe cuanto ha trabajado para lograr su más ansiado anhelo.

- Sí, bueno ¡ Estoy muy contento ! y deberías ver a mi mamá, está que no cabe de alegría - le dice Byakuya casi saltando de gusto.

Llega en ese momento el autobús , el cual abordan, la plática transcurre en un tono mucho más jovial entre los chicos, lo cual poco a poco hace sentir mejor a Inuyasha. Más tarde la estadía en la escuela ya fué casi sólo un trámite, ya han acabado los exámenes desde la semana pasada y ya solo resta asistir al día siguiente a la ceremonia de graduación y a recoger todos sus documentos.

* * *

La tarde transcurre como cualquier otra en la florería,aunque a Kouga le extraña la ausencia de Miroku , cierto es que las cosas han estado un poco tensas entre ellos por el desafortunado comentario de Byakuya, por más esfuerzos de éste por suavizar las cosas entre ellos, aunque al final el chico comprendió que se trataba de un asunto de confianza mutua que debían arreglar los dos enamorados solos.

En cuanto a Kouga, pues no quiere dejar las cosas así , tal vez ha tardado un poco, pero hoy ha llegado a trabajar con la firme convicción de hablar y arreglarse con él , pues no soporta estar distanciado de su amado Miroku.

- ¡ Oye Inuyasha ! ¿ No vendrá Miroku ? -

- No, me temo que no, me parece que tenía algo que hacer - le dice no sin cierto remordimiento.

- ¡ Qué extraño ! no me comentó nada -

- Tal vez fué algo imprevisto ¿ No crees ?-

- Tienes razón, soy un tonto por preocuparme, le llamaré - el chico marca varias veces, pero no le contesta, lo cual ¡ Sí lo preocupa ! pero decide esperar al día siguiente, no desea molestarlo quiere evitar mayores complicaciones entre ellos, tal vez su amado esté muy ocupado... para él.

-Sí, tal vez eso sea, trataré de hablar con él mañana - trata de no tomarlo tan mal sin lograrlo mucho "Aunque espero que quiera hablar conmigo, ha estado evitandome lo más que puede " .

Una vez cerrado el negocio, Inuyasha ya se encuentra solo, sube con desgano a su apartamento, no encuentra consuelo en nada, pues Sesshoumaru no dió señales en todo el día, no le llamó, no lo vió. Encima de eso tuvo que mentirle a uno de sus amigos ¡ En fín pésimo día ! .

Se acuesta y unas lágrimas escapan contra su voluntad mientras reflexiona.

" Pues bien, ya tengo el espacio que quería y ¿ Ahora que hago con él ?

¡ Vamos debe haber algo en que distraerme! como lo hacía antes de conocerlo "

Se levanta y anda de aquí para allá ¡ Para colmo, ni tarea tiene ya! Tampoco pendientes en su negocio, no le apetece salir a ningún lado ¡ Vamos, ni hambre tiene !

Termina tirándose otra vez en la cama , boca abajo y abrazando su almohada susurra:

- ¡ Te extraño tanto Sesshoumaru ! y no puedo creer que solo ha sido un día

¡ No quiero imaginar , si tuviera que separarme más tiempo de tí !

¡ Te extraño tanto, maldito posesivo, engreido, egoísta, presumido... sincero, guapísimo, valiente, atento, especial , único , mi amor , mi vida ... mi todo !-

Suspira profundamente, se rueda para quedar boca arriba en la cama, pero terco y obstinado como siempre exclama:

- ¡ Pero tengo razón, aunque sea una poca ! y por lo tanto

¡ No te llamaré, puedo esperar ! -

A la mañana siguiente, se siente sumamente nervioso ¿ Será por su graduación de la preparartoria ? ¡ Su madre estaría orgullosa y sumamente contenta! aunque él sabe que de alguna forma lo está, pero le pesa demasiado el asistir "solo " en éste día tan especial para él.

Ya se encuentra listo, vestido con su ropa reglamentaria de la escuela, traje formal en color gris muy oscuro , saco, chaleco ,pantalón del mismo tono , camisa blanca y corbata color vino , incluso ya desayunó algo y cuando dá la hora , sale del edificio y no puede evitar entristecerse cuando no percibe ni rastro de Sesshoumaru.

- ¡ No vino ! - exclama ya completamente desanimado .

Entonces hecha a andar apesadumbrado aunque se empeñe en no demostrarlo, solo escucha sus propios pasos y el sonido de su bastón al rozar el piso , pero antes de llegar a la siguiente esquina algo llama su atención:

Es el sonido de un auto que escucha aproximarse , así que no le presta mayor atención, pues no reconoce el sonido , más éste al llegar a su lado disminuye la velocidad para ir a la par del chico. Sigue sin fijarse demasiado en el asunto y continúa caminando, solo avanza más rápido, y entonces nota que el auto también lo hace para emparejarse nuevamente con él.

Ya pone más atención al asunto, tensándose un poco, pues no puede evitar el pensar en Naraku, entonces decide detenerse y el auto también lo hace, retrocede y éste lo imita, sigue sin reconocer el vehiculo , no suena como en el que ha viajdo ya varias veces a la escuela y entonces comienza a preocuparse. Empieza a caminar nuevamente, pero más rápido, casi a correr y el automóvil no se aparta de su lado, entonces se detiene de golpe y escucha al auto hacer lo mismo, no percibe a otro peatón cerca, pues son calles solitarias a esas horas de la mañana , aprieta los puños fuertemente.

Entonces escucha el ruido de una ventanilla eléctrica cuando es bajada a su lado, pues va cerca del borde de la banqueta, en ese instante una muy amable voz de hombre le pregunta:

- ¡ Oye chico guapo ! ¿ Planeas llegar así algún día a la escuela o prefieres que te lleve ? -

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ! - exclama el chico, tratando de ocultar la enorme alegría que le causa el solo escuchar su voz ,fingiendo molestia ante lo cual él atractivo joven en el auto continua:

- Me preguntaba mi atractivo peatón, si le molesta la distancia a la que me encuentro o desea que me aleje unos tres kilómetros más para darle espacio - le escucha decir serio, pero con la burla escondida trás la frase.

- ¡ Qué gracioso ! pues le informo que planeo viajar solo el día de hoy y ¡ No sé, tal vez muchos días más ! - responde testarudo Inuyasha.

- ¡ Ah sí ! Pues entonces me temo que tendré que advertirle que no creo ser tan paciente -

Inuyasha se enoja y se acerca tocando con las manos y el bastón , hasta aproximarse a la ventanilla y acercándo su cara exclama serio:

- ¡ Pues sépase que su paciencia me viene dando lo ... MMMmmmm ! - " ¡ Demónios ! "

Sesshoumaru se ha estirado hasta ese lado del auto, lo ha jalado hacia sí y le ha plantado tremendo e intenso beso tomándolo por completo desprevenido , cuando al fín lo suelta, Inuyasha se aparta de él jalando aire , mientras Sesshoumaru rie suavemente.

- ¡ Oye, no creas que con eso me convencerás ! - le reclama el chico.

- ¡¿ Ah no ?! - exclama cínico Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha escucha el abrir y cerrar de una portezuela, empieza a retroceder instintivamente, pero cuando lo nota, ya lo ha tomado por la cintura pegándolo por completo a su cuerpo y le roba tal beso que Inuyasha se sonroja tremendamente al sentir invadida por completo su boca por esa inclemente lengua, mientras sus labios acarician los suyos intensamente.

- ¿ Eso te convence ? - le dice sonriendo su amado novio en tono burlón al separarse un poco de él.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru baka, estámos en plena calle ! -

- ¡ Pues te advierto, que si ésto no te ha convencido, lo que sigue seguramente sí hará que nos lleven detenidos por faltas a la moral ! y ¡ Creéme que no me importa ! -

- ¡ Está bien , está bien , tu ganas me iré contigo ! - dice tratando de apartarse de él .

- ¡ Así está mejor ! - le dice Sesshoumaru triunfal , tomándolo de la mano y ayudándolo a subir al auto .

- ¡ Gracias grandísimo testarudo ! - le dice Inuyasha.

- ¡ Pues yo creo que hasta en eso nos parecemos ! ¿ No crees ? - le dice mientras echa a andar el automóvil.

- Por cierto , no reconocí el sonido de éste auto - le dice Inuyasha confundido.

-Es que no es el mismo de siempre, hoy traigo el Ferrari - le responde como si tal cosa

- ¡ Tienes un Ferrari ! -

- Bueno no ... en realidad tengo 3 - dice como lo más normal.

- ¡ Queeeé ! - se sorprende el chico- ¡ Ay Sesshoumaru ! me pregunto...

¿ Qué tanto sé realmente sobre tí ? -

- ¡ Creeme, no necesitas saber mucho más ! tú conoces lo mejor de mí pues lo haces surgir irremediablemente - le responde con un dejo de ironía.

Inuyasha suspira profundamente, afortunadamente las cosas se han arreglado entre ellos

¡ Muy al estilo de Sesshoumaru , claro está ! pero su joven novio se siente ahora mucho más tranquilo y dispuesto a a disfrutar plenamente su graduación.

Cuando entra al auditorio de la escuela del brazo del importante y nada desconocido millonario, que como siempre luce impecable y elegantemente vestido con su traje de color oscuro y su plateado cabello atado en una coleta baja , medio mundo los mira sorprendido y muchos se los quieren comer con la mirada .

Inuyasha está que no cabe de contento, es su graduación, está al lado de la persona más importante para él en éste mundo, sólo la ausencia de Miroku ensombrece el momento, más un saludo a la distancia de su amigo Byakuya, lo hace sonreir otra vez .

Sesshoumaru también está feliz , tiene a su chico nuevamente a su lado el cual luce muy bien , lo ama por sobre lo que sea , aunque una angustia le estruja el corazón , pues la cuenta regresiva ha comenzado.

Más tarde ambos peliplateados, comparten una comida muy especial en un lujoso restaurante para celebrar la ocasión , antes de que Sesshoumaru deba partir para continuar con su apretada agenda.

* * *

El día siguiente , sábado , pasa como siempre para los chicos , aunque parece que los enamorados se han visto separados por las circunstancias, unas no muy gratas.

Sesshoumaru tenía cosas pendientes en la oficina, una reunión de última hora y Miroku... pues ya debe de ir viajando con rumbo al monasterio. El temido momento de Inuyasha se acerca, cuando en la noche le entregue la carta a Kouga, se ha estado recriminando por no decirle la verdad, pero sabe que hay asuntos en los que no le corresponde inmiscuirse.

* * *

Por su parte un muy triste Miroku, llora en silencio, mientras el autobus en el que viaja, lo aleja de quien podría ser su verdadero futúro.

" ¿ Por qué Kouga ? ¿ Por qué será que hasta que las cosas nos son negadas o las perdemos, les damos el justo valor ?

¡ Te amo Kouga, muy tarde lo reconozco !

Aunque también es cierto , que esto era algo semejante al caso de Inuyasha

¡ Prácticamente imposible !

* * *

Más tarde en su oficina, Sesshoumaru espera impaciente a su equipo especial , está casi a punto de salirse de sus casillas, se pasea de un lado a otro recordando:

" Flash back "

Ayer por la tarde llegó sumamente contento y tranquilo a su oficina, estar con Inuyasha le hace tanto bien, más ahora que acompañó a su novio en su logro más reciente, su graduación en la preparatoria.

Cuando entra le pregunta a su secretaria como siempre:

- ¿ Qué tenemos para hoy Kanna ? - le dice en tono tranquilo.

Ella en seguida se pone de pie para entrar con él a su oficina y ponerlo al tanto de todo.

- Tiene algunos asuntos de poca importancia para hoy Sesshoumaru Sama, firmar algunos papeles, otros que revisar y ... me parece que no hay nada más señor.

- Bien- dice disponiéndose a sentarse en su sillón ante su escitorio.

- ¡ Ah , Señor ! le trajeron éste sobre hace un par de horas, un mensajero, no dejó mayor información en la recepción.

- Está bien Kanna, puedes retirarte-

- Sí Señor -

Sesshoumaru empieza a revisar algunos papeles, cuando a la mitad de su trabajo , repara en el sobre amarillo tamaño carta que reposa en su escritorio, lo toma y lo revisa por ambos lados, ¡ Nada ! no hay remitente , ni membrete, absolutamente nada, palpa algo extraño adentro, piensa por un instante llevarlo a la oficina de seguridad y pasarlo por los rayos x, pero desiste y finalmente lo abre, vacía su contenido sobre su escritorio, salen unos objetos y unos cables.

- ¿ Pero qué es ésto ? parecen ... -

Palidece al sospechar de que se trata, rebusca en el sobre y halla algo más, una hoja igualmente sin membrete, un impreso cualquiera, comienza a leer, pero conforme lo hace, su mirada empieza a cambiar, todo su aspecto cambia, sus ojos se tornan rojizos por la rabia, una característica muy peculiar de sus padres y él, podría decirse que sus ojos llamean de ira. Aprieta la mandíbula y todo él dá miedo de solo verlo.

¡ Está furioso por lo que acaba de leer ! :

_" Sesshoumaru Sama ,supongo que alguien como usted, esté demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por saber que es ésto que le mando junto con ésta carta, por lo cual tendré la atención de explicarle._

_Todos sabemos lo importante que es un sistema de frenos en un auto ¡ Imprescindible ! debe estar en perfectas condiciones ¿ No es así ?_

_Todos los mecanismos de un vehiculo ,frenos, la palanca de velocidades , por ejemplo , la gente debería de ocuparse más de ello, antes de que "otros lo hagan " , sobre todo cuando se viaja por una carretera con un barranco a un lado._

_Así mismo, la gente debería evitar meterse en problemas innecesarios , para no acarrearle complicaciones a quienes ama, porque a veces ellos pagan las consecuencias_

_¿ No lo cree así No Taisho Sama ?_

_Ahora le haré la siguiente pregunta, la cual espero que conteste con toda sinceridad :_

_¿ Cómo se encuentra su conciencia el día de hoy al respecto ?_

_¿ No ha hecho algo que pudiera haberle traido consecuencias para los suyos ? es decir más de las que usted ya habrá notado... "_

-¡ Maldición ! - exclama Sesshoumaru golpeando fuertemente con los puños su escritorio

- ¡ Así que de eso se trata todo esto ! - dice furioso.

Camina hasta la puerta y casi le grita a su secretaria.

- ¡ Kanna ! -

La cual pega un brinco del susto.

- Sssí Señor - se apresura a contestar y a entrar a la oficina, mas palidece al ver la mirada de su jefe - " ¡ La mirada demoniaca " , piensa alarmada la chica, ha oido al respecto , pero es la primera vez que la contempla por sí misma.

Así le llaman quienes la han visto antes , tanto en él como en su padre, Sesshoumaru luce realmente terrible dentro de su aparente calma.

- ¡ Reune a mi equipo de investigación especial ! - le ordena a su secretaria.

- Pero señor , se encuentran en Akita todavía investigando -

- ¡ He dicho que los reunas ! ¡ Los quiero aquí lo más pronto posible. - le ordena fulminandola con la mirada.

- Sí Señor - dice la chica nerviosa y sale enseguida a cumplir la orden de su jefe.

El cual coloca los objetos y la carta en el sobre y lo arroja con rabia a un lado sobre el escritorio, luego apretando los puños exclama .

- ¡ Los bastardos que han hecho ésto se arrepentirán hasta de haber nacido ! -

" Fin del Flash back "

* * *

Sábado por la noche:

Casi se podrían escuchar los lastimeros aullidos de un solitario lobo que estrujando una carta entre sus manos , sosteniéndola sobre su corazón, llora , llora como nunca lo había hecho, bajo los sakuras donde alguna vez estuvo acompañado por aquél que ama con toda el alma , empezando lo que creyó una mejor historia para él, para ambos, pero ahora se ha tornado en una pesadilla ... bajo los sakuras y la luna, mudos testigos de su inmenso dolor , sin hallar consuelo ni respuestas en esas frías líneas...

Continuará . . .

**Notas finales:**

Hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy, agradezco mucho sus lecturas, agradezco como siempre su compañía y espero nos leamos el próximo domingo.

¡ Qué tengan excelente semana , sobre todo para los que los trae locos la escuela !

Nos leemos.

Bye,bye. : D


	14. Capítulo 14 Demonios

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

¡ Hoooola a todos y a todas !

Me dá gusto encontrarnos por aquí nuevamente, aunque sea para ver sufrir a nuestros peliplatas TTT_TTT

Espero que no sea por mucho tiempo más ¿ O sí ?

Su enemigo sigue adelante con su venganza...

¿Hasta donde llegará para sentirse por fín satisfecho?

¿ Hasta donde llegará la paciencia de Sesshoumaru ? ...

Aquí les dejo lo que sigue :

**Capítulo 14**

**" Demonios "**

El silencio de la noche, su manto oscuro , las estrellas en el cielo que han indicado el camino a tantas generaciones en el pasado y en el presente, ¿ Acaso ellas  
le podrán guiar en la correcta dirección, el mejor rumbo para terminar con todo esto en lo que se ha visto envuelto él como todo el que ha mantenido un nexo con su persona , causandoles daño.

" ¿Por qué ? ¿ Acaso debería seguir mi solitario camino como lo había hecho durante toda mi vida ? Sin tocar nada , sin querer a nadie, sin afectar con mi oscuro influjo a lo que me rodea ?

Pero ahora es tan difícil , ahora que puedo realmente sentir, vivir de otra manera más plena ¡ Amar, he aprendido esta manera tan especial de amar y ser amado!

¿Debo renunciar a todo ésto ? Ya que según parece he perdido por mi causa a dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida, tal vez deba alejarme de todos sin dejar rastro.

Pero... ¡ No quiero perderte también a tí , mi amado, mi luz ! ¡ Aunque mucho me temo que no hay otra salida ! "

* * *

Observa el hermoso pero oscuro cielo sin luna por unos instantes deteniendose a un lado de su auto ahora que ha descendido de él , una vez que ha llegado cansado a la mansión No Taisho, pues se ha mudado nuevamente ahí, ya que debe asumir la propiedad y dirección de todo y hacerse cargo, como único heredero y responsable de tan inmensas propiedades y asuntos que lleven el apellido de su familia.

Echa a andar rumbo a la puerta principal dónde sus sirvientes le reciben el abrigo y las llaves para acomodar el auto en el gran estacionamiento subterráneo.

En la puerta principal lo recibe Sura San, la cual lo observa preocupada, ella ha sido para Sesshoumaru más que su ama de llaves, ha sido cuando niño su nana, su confidente y una persona de absoluta confianza, la cual lo ha llegado a querer casi como a un hijo y aunque en la mansión se halla el mayordomo de sus padres , para todo lo relacionado con los asuntos personales de Sesshoumaru , se ocupa Sura ; entre ellos el trato es respetuoso pero con mayor confianza que con cualquier otra persona que sirve en la mansión a fuerza de la intima convivencia desde que él era muy pequeño .

-¿ Se encuentra bien Señor ?- le pregunta la mujer de edad madura al joven heredero cuando se encuentra con él.

- Sí Sura, sólo me siento cansado, ha sido un día difícil - le responde con su voz suave.

- La cena ya está lista para servirse en cuanto lo indique - le informa amablemente.

- ¡ Gracias Sura, pero no apetezco cenar, no tengo hambre ! - le dice encaminandose a la enorme escalera de mármol que se halla al fondo del hall y la cual se bifurca para conducir al piso superior.

Ella lo observa con pesar y entonces ...

- ¡ Sessh kun ! - le llama como cuando era niño

El se detiene de golpe volteando sorprendido , pues hacía mucho tiempo que no le llamaban así:

- ¡ Ya no soy un niño Sura !- le dice paciente.

Ella se acerca y le dice calmadamente.

- Lo sé, aunque para mí siempre lo serás un poco, más ahora tu mirada me indica que te encuentras sumido en las sombras y eso me preocupa, sólo quería que supieras que cuentas conmigo como siempre y que... yo sé que son momentos muy difíciles para tí pero también sé que saldrás adelante como siempre, todo mejorará ¡ Ya lo verás ! - le dice lanzándole una dulce mirada que él ha visto varias veces a lo largo del paso de los años cuando él necesitaba consuelo y su madre se hallaba ausente o muy ocupada y que de alguna forma le ha servido para reconfortarlo.

- ¡ Ahora Sesshoumaru Sama le subiré un poco de té, no es bueno enfrentar las dificultades con el estómago vacio ! Digame : ¿ qué más puedo hacer por usted ? - pregunta volviendo a su tono formal - ¿ Le preparo el baño ? -

- Sí y quiero que nadie me moleste , encárgate de eso Sura -

- Sí Señor - le responde respetuosa con una inclinación disponiéndose a salir a ocuparse de lo que le ha indicado.

- ¡ Ah... y Sura...! ¡ Muchas gracias como siempre ! - le dice amablemente pero denotando su aprecio hacía ella.

Ella inclinándose , solo le sonrie.

Él va a su despacho a dejar su portafolios, se ocupa de algunos asuntos y papeleos ahí y después sube a su enorme habitación que ahora le parece tan fría y oscura a pesar del notable lujo del lugar. Le es llevada al poco rato una bandeja con su té preferido y una charola con galletas , una vez que ha dado cuenta de ello tomando su té con calma, se dirige al gran baño con piso de mármol negro y paredes del mismo material en color claro , la enorme tina ya se encuentra lista con las sales de baño y su bata de seda color azul oscuro con su emblema bordado en el bolsillo superior derecho, una luna menguante , así como unas mullidas y blanquísimas toallas.

Tiene la intención de relajarse un poco, se mete a su vestidor que es como otra habitación aparte y sin pensar se contempla en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo empotrado en una de las paredes. Se soprende un poco de su aspecto, pulcro como siempre, pero se nota su cansancio, tiene unas sutiles ojeras, casi demacrado pero sin por ello perder su rostro la belleza de siempre, suspira profundamente, ¡ Sólo eso ! pues no se permite mayor debilidad a si mismo .

Se desnuda envolviendose en su larga bata de seda y se dirige a la ducha, donde en un instante ya está dejando correr la tibia agua por su blanco y esbelto cuerpo, cuando termina cierra un instante los ojos, suspira otra vez y levanta la cara sintiendo las miles de gotas bañar su rostro , para después salir y dirigirse a la tina, metiéndose en ella poco a poco, disfrutando la sensación del agua caliente sobre su tersa piel, el aroma a lavanda de las sales que vaporizan con el agua ¡ En fín la sensación es deliciosa y placentera ! . En un instante ya está sumergido en la cálida y perfumada agua , tratando de disminuir su estrés , intentando lograr un poco de tranquilidad aunque sabe que es algo que parece haberlo abandonado definitivamente.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - susurra cerrando los ojos-

¡ Te extraño , me haces tanta falta, desearía estar a tu lado ! pero ...

¡ No ahora , no hoy , no puedo acercarme a tí , te afectaría la bruma negra que parece envolverme ! y con lo bien que me haría tu luz, para ghuiarme, para ayudarme a salir de éste maldito laberinto. -

Él sabe que el enemigo no se detendrá , pero así mismo él tampoco lo hará , seguirá con sus planes que ha hechado a andar , actuará cuanto antes, así se los comunicó hace unas horas a sus agentes y empleados.

"Flash Back "

Cuando sus agente especiales llegaron esa mañana a su oficina, el más veterano antes de entrar le preguntó a Kanna:

- ¿ Tiene esa mirada, no es así ? -

Kanna asintió en silencio.

"¡ La mirada demoniaca !" - pensó el agente no sin cierto nerviosismo - " Debe tratarse de algo en verdad serio ".

La reunión se llevó a cabo en completo secreto, sólo más tarde se llamó a otros directivos de otras áreas , hombres de absoluta confianza.

- ¡ Quiero atraparlos lo más pronto posible ! - exclama seco Sesshoumaru Sama, ya ha trazado un plan de acción - luego añade :

- Cerraremos el cerco a su alrededor , los haremos caer en la desesperación y empezarán a cometer errores que nos permitirán atraparlos. Mantendremos la alerta de protección en las empresas y en las personas clave que ya les he indicado, nos apoyaremos en nuestro grupo especial .

Cuando se den cuenta ya estarán en nuestras manos y sumidos en la más absoluta miseria.

¡ No creo necesario recordarles que no toleraré errores ! - exclama serio paseando su penetrante mirada en todos y cada uno de los presentes.

- Sí Sesshoumaru Sama - le responden todos, ellos saben que rodarán cabezas y nadie desea que sea la suya.

" Fin del Flash back "

Mientras permanece metido en la tina , no puede evitar el sentir como una pesada sensación lo empieza a invadir :

- ¿ Esto es algo que ha ocurrido por mi causa ?

¡ Padre, madre...Perdónenme !

¿Acaso yo ocasioné su muerte ? - sin duda alguna el veneno inyectado por esa carta en su interior, está empezando a causar cierto efecto.

Cierra los ojos fuertemente un instante sumérgiendose en la tina por completo dejando resbalar su espalda por el borde , cuando sale otra vez y los abre nuevamente , muestran ahora una mirada apagada, helada, algunas solitarias lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas confundiendose con el agua que escurre por su rostro .

- ¡Esto es obra de los Kumo , estoy seguro casi por completo ! - dice con la rabia contenida en su interior - pero no puedo actuar a la ligera, quiero tener la certeza y las pruebas y entonces ...

¡ Padres vengaré su muerte , lo juro !

¡ Debo pagar por mi culpa y hacerles pagar a los culpables ó morir condenado en el intento !

* * *

En una apartada bodega un delgado chico ya trabaja arduamente, es domingo por la mañana día de asistir a su otro trabajo, va y viene llevando cajas a un camión aparcado en la bahía de carga.

Debe apurarse lo más que pueda , para así obtener otra vez el bono extra que otorgan si se pasa de la cuota asignada.

Ciertamente le causa extrañeza la paga que reciben en éste trabajo, es mayor a la que se percibe por esta misma labor en otras compañías, pero como desea conservar el trabajo, se apresura lo más que puede procurando no hacer preguntas, pues por encima de todo desea reunir lo necesario para seguir estudiando.

Es tanta la prisa con la que se mueve, que mientras lleva unas cajas, tropieza y se le caen, mostrando una de ellas su misterioso contenido al abrirse, observa y entonces toma una tira de algo que parecen medicamentos.

- ¿ Tabletas ? ¡ Qué extraño ! no tienen impreso ningún nombre ! ¿ Qué podrá ser ? pero la respuesta le llega sin esperar a su mente al comprender :

"¡ Elaboran drogas ! "

Está empezando a recoger nervioso el contenido de la caja, cuando siente como es tomado violentamente por el cuello y casi asfixiándolo lo obligan a ponerse de pie.

- ¡ Oiga...cof, cof... Suélteme...cof,cof ! - exclama el chico con dificultad.

- ¿ Qué tanto husmeas ? ¡ Te dijimos que no metieras las narices en donde no debes ! - exclama el capatáz al que había preguntado alguna vez sobre el contenido de las cajas y enseguida le dá un golpe en el rostro.

- ¡ Debiste hacernos caso imbécil ! - exclama otro hombre que ha llegado.

Byakuya se cubre el rostro esperando los golpes que seguramente le propinarán pero...

- ¿ Qué ocurre aquí ?- el chico escucha sin destaparse la cara, la voz de otro hombre que se acerca

- Jefe, es que éste chico estaba curioseando en las cajas y vió el contenido de una de ellas, sólo le explicabamos que no debe hacerlo- dice uno de ellos en tono burlón.

- ¡ Traiganlo a mi oficina !- dice ese hombre mirando fijamente al chico que permanece encogido y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- Sí señor -

Lo levantan a jalones y lo llevan a empellones a una oficina algo alejada del lugar ubicada en la planta alta de la constucción.

- ¡ Salgan de aquí ! - les ordena en cuando entran con el chico, lo cual hacen enseguida, el jovencito entonces se atreve a ver quien es el hombre para el que trabaja, aunque su voz ya se le ha hecho desagradablemente conocida, se endereza lentamente y lo ve ...

- ¡ Naraku San ! - dice con apenas un hilo de voz cuando reconoce a ese hombre de oscura mirada.

- Veo que me recuerdas emh ... ¿ Cuál es tu nombre ? - le dice con voz amable

- B...Bya...Byakuya - dice en un susurro, se ha quedado helado, pues reonoce al atractivo cliente del negocio de Inuyasha, aquel que acosaba a su amigo e incluso se atrevió a besarlo por la fuerza.

- Bien Byakuya- exclama acercandose al chico ¡ Demasiado !- como te habrás dado cuenta, trabajas para mí y debes saber que no tolero curiosos en mis asuntos, pues me disgusta bastante y normalmente lo pagan muy caro.

Camina lentamente alrededor del chico que se encuentra sumamente nervioso, lo observa detenidamente de arriba a abajo y un siniestro brillo aparece en su mirada. Se retira y va hacia un mueble - archivero y busca entre otros folders y saca uno , el chico traga saliva cuando ve su nombre escrito en él.

- Como te decía - continua Narku hablando calmadamente - no permito... intromisiones, pero sin embargo haz de saber que te daré otra oportunidad ya que eres amigo de Inuyasha y por consideración a él y por ... - se aproxima nuevamente y lo toma del rostro, lo observa fijamente y sin previo aviso lo sujeta por la cintura y lo besa intensamente. El chico está en shock con los ojos muy abiertos, siente el cuerpo cálido de su jefe pegado al suyo y sus manos suben y bajan por su espalda en casi agresivas caricias, trata de zafarse pero Naraku se lo impide.

- ¡ Vamos Byaku chan, sí es por tu lindo rostro y bello cuerpo que te perdono ! - dice con voz sensual - ¡ Me gustas ! ¿ Acaso no te dás cuenta ? -

- ¡ Suélteme , acaso no le bastó con propasarse con Inuyasha y ahora pretende hacerlo conmigo ! ¡ Quíteme las sucias manos de encima ! -

Naraku afloja el forzado abrazo un poco al tiempo que le dice fingiendo arrepentimiento en la voz y en la mirada:

- ¡ Lamento lo de Inuyasha ! acepto que no fué la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, pero estoy ¡ Tan arrepentido ! y más ahora que sé que él tiene novio.

Pero te prometo que le dejaré en paz ... Sí tú me correspondes como espero ¡ Claro ! -

A Byakuya no le gusta en lo absoluto la situación en la que se encuentra y logra escabullirse por completo de sus brazos y se apresura a llegar a la puerta .

- ¡ Saluda a tu madre de mi parte ! - escucha a Naraku decir cuando ya toma la perilla de la puerta con la mano , lo que lo detiene de golpe - Vas a tu casa ¿ No es así ? según creo ubicada en ... - diciéndole su dirección exacta al asombrado chico, pues jamás dió esos datos a nadie en ese lugar de trabajo .

Byakuya voltea lentamente y ve que ese hombre está leyendo esa información de los papeles en el folder , " ¿ Cómo sabe esas cosas sobre mí ? " - se pregunta el chico en silencio.

- Debes ser buen chico Byakuya, para que no le causes problemas ni a tu madre ni a tus amigos

El delgado joven se ha quedado petrificado , un terrible miedo lo invade.

- ¿ Haz comprendido Byaku chan ? sería una verdadera lástima que un desafortunado accidente les ocurriera, sobre todo si depende de tí el evitarlo ¿ No crees ? - le dice sonriendo burlón.

Se vuelve a acercar al chico y tomándolo por la barbilla, le levanta la cara para que lo vea directo a esos pozos profundos que son sus ojos.

- ¡ Espero haber sido bastante claro ! -

- Sssí señor - contesta el chico temblando .

Naraku inclina su cara hacia él y lo vuelve a besar, pero ésta vez más demandante, más agresivo paseando sus manos por el cuello y el torso del jovencito , para luego soltarlo diciendole en tono suave .

- Me parece que tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho - entonces le sonrie lujuriosamente.

Byakuya no aguanta más y se dispone a salir cuanto antes, pero Naraku le dice todavía:

- ¡ Nos vemos dentro de una semana y no se te ocurra faltar , dejar de venir sería muy malo para tu mamá y tus conocidos ! ¡ Ah y te recomiendo, ni una palabra de ésto a nadie o si no ... ! - le dice mostrándole el folder que ya tiene en las manos otra vez.

Byakuya sale corriendo sin detenerse , hasta que llega a un parquecillo de Sakuras, tumbándose en la hierba en un lugar solitario y dándole rienda suelta a su llanto.

Esa repugnante experiencia fué ...su primer beso, aquel que pensaba recibir con ilusión en algún momento de alguien que lo amara, pero ahora no sólo se siente asqueado sino que también lleno de miedo por las amenazas de ese demonio repugnante que es Naraku.

Seguramente a causa del agotamiento por tanto llorar, lo ha vencido el sueño, no sabe cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido pero de pronto siente como alguien lo mueve suavemente, abre los ojos trabajosamente, empieza a oscurecer y un oficial de policía está acuclillado a su lado moviéndolo para despertarlo.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien jovencito ? -

- ¿ Eh ? ¡ Sí ... yo estoy bien oficial , solo creo que me quedé dormido! - contesta poniéndose de pie.

El policía al ver el aspecto evidentemente triste y con los ojos rojos e inchados le vuelve a preguntar .

- ¿ Seguro que no te ocurre nada ? no luces muy bien o ¿Acaso alguien te hizo daño ? -

- No es nada... solo... - duda un pequeño instante - " ¿ Y si lo denuncio, tal vez puedan detenerlo y así evitar que siga haciendo daño ?

¡ Pero a quién demonios engaño, Naraku pareciera tener tentáculos que alcanzan todo lo que se propne, acabando con ello ! ¡ No , no puedo arriesgarlos ! " -

- No oficial, nadie me hizo nada - miente sin titubear.

El policía lo observa y entonces hace un ademán como si comprendiera algo .

- ¡ Ah , ya sé lo que te pasa ! - le dice el oficial

El chico lo mira sin comprender

" ¡¿ Lo sabe ? ! ¿ Cómo lo sabe ? "

- Sí , ¡ Seguro terminaste con la novia ! ¿ No es así ? -

" ¡¿ Novia ?! ¡ Cómo si yo tuviera a alguien así ?!"

- Ssí eso es lo que me pasa ... y yo pues me siento triste - dice lanzando un profundo suspiro - ¡ ya sabe es difícil superarlo a veces ! -

- ¡ Vamos, chico , eres joven, lo superarás! cuando te des cuenta ya estarás con alguien más- le dice dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- pero ahora será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, seguro están preocupados por tí -

- Tiene razón, mi madre debe estarse preguntando por mi paradero, será mejor irme.

- ¡ Anda y cuídate ! -

- ¡ Gracias ! - responde Byakuya echando a correr.

" Es mejor así " - piensa cuando entra a su casa y lo recibe su madre con un abrazo, tranquilizandose de verlo llegar bien.

" Yo haré lo necesario para no ponerte en peligro mamá , ni a tí ni a ninguno de mis amigos. "

* * *

Lunes, ya no hay clases, así que por el momento y hasta que vuelvan a regresar a la escuela , se ven desde temprano en la florería.

Esta mañana Inuyasha está trabajando en un pedido para la inauguración de una boutique, silba alegremente mientras se esmera en su trabajo, llega Byakuya en silencio y se queda observando a su amigo como trabaja de tan buen humor , sonrie tristemente y reafirma en su mente.

" ¡ Sí yo haré lo necesario amigo mío ! "

- ¿ Byaku chan ? - pregunta Inuyasha al sentir su presencia.

- ¡ Hola Inuyasha !-

- ¡ Qué bueno que llegas, tenemos varios pedidos para hoy y debemos apurarnos! -

- Imagino que sí y más ahora que Miroku ya no está - dice triste

Inuyasha suspira y añade.

- Sí , así es, pero... ¡ Anda apurémonos ! -

- Sí jefe - le dice el chico de mejor ánimo.

Continuan trabajando contentos , acompañados por la música de su estéreo, cuando oyen al poco rato unos pesados pasos entrar.

- ¿ Kouga ? - exclama intrigado el delgado chico de largo cabello negro - pensé que no vendrías, ya es tarde , pero ¿Te encuentras bien ? - añade preocupado.

- ¿ Qué ocurre ? - pregunta Inuyasha en voz baja, aunque ya lo sabe de antemano.

- ¡ Buen día Inuyasha , Byakuya ! - se le oye apagado, sin ánimo, muy diferente de como suena siempre, alegre y bromista -Es que... - comienza a decir, pero se detiene - iré a barrer la bodega - dice encaminandose a ese lugar sin decir nada más.

- Suena muy mal - dice Inuyasha preocupado - ¡ Miroku Baka !

- Sí realmente mal, me parece que ha estado llorando mucho, dá pena verle , no puedo evitar culparme , me siento tremendamente mal y me imagino que para ellos es mucho peor -

- Me parece que debo hablar con él, regreso en un momento Byaku, no tiene caso lamentarnos por lo ya sucedido, veamos ahora como ayudarle -

- De acuerdo -

Inuyasha entra en la bodega, donde se escucha el sonido de la escoba contra el piso de madera.

- ¿ Kouga, te encuentras bien ? -

- ¿ Te parece que luzco bien, debo tener un aspecto patético ? ¿ Acaso bromeas ? -

- Perdóna Kouga, pero es que yo... solo puedo notar un poco tu pesar no tu aspecto y creeme que lo lamento ! -

- Yo... Inuyasha ¡ Lo siento ! fuí grosero contigo -

-Está bien , no importa -

Se hace una rato de silencio y entonces Kouga le pregunta serio:

- ¿ Tú lo sabías, no es así ? -

- ¿ A qué te refieres ? -

- ¡ No finjas ! ¡ Sabías que se iría ! ¿ No es así ? -

- Kouga yo,,, ¡ Lo lamento ! -

- ¡Lo suponía ! entonces... ¡¿ También sabías que te amaba ?! - la pregunta saca de balance al chico de blanco cabello .

- ¡ Kouga ! -

- ¡ Responde ! -

- Espera Kouga... -

- ¡ Solo responde ! - dice ya molesto el lobo , está desesperado y entonces arroja la escoba al suelo y se acerca a Inuyasha y lo toma por los hombros.

- ¡ Responde ! - empieza a sacudirlo .

- ¡ Kouga basta, tienes una idea equivocada ! -

- ¿ Ah sí ? ¡ Mierda ! ¿ Cuál es la correcta entonces ? - espera una respuesta que tarda según él , mucho tiempo -

¡ Bah, mejor me largo , no se´para que volví a éste maldito sitio ! - exclama furioso.

- ¡ Espera ! - le grita impacientandose Inuyasha, alcanzándolo a tomar del brazo .

- ¡ Suéltame ! -

- ¡ No te irás sin escucharme ! - le dice ya molesto Inuyasha.

- ¿ Y a tí que carajos te importa ? -

- ¡ Me importa porque te considero mi amigo ! -

Esto desconcierta a el lobo que lo mira sorprendido , empieza a temblar y sin poderse contener, gruesas lágrimas empiezan a escurrir por su rostro, Inuyasha lo abraza en silencio y deja que se desahogue.

Kouga va sacando poco a poco su tristeza que lo abruma y después al fín exclama:

- ¡ Lo lamento Inuyasha, realmente lo siento !

Es que...no sé como asimilar ésto... ¡ Miroku ! yo... le abrí mi corazón, ¡ Lo amo tanto y él... ¡ simplemente se vá ! - dice sollozando.

- ¡ Kouga , escuchame ! - exclama su amigo separándose de él - Kouga entonces decide escucharlo.

- ¡ Tienes razón , yo lo supe antes que tú, sabía que se iría, no mucho tiempo antes, pero trata de comprender ¡ No podía decirte nada ! él también es mi amigo y me pidió que no lo hiciera ¡ No me correspondía a mí decir nada !

Era un asunto personal entre ustedes, yo sé que debe de ser difícil para tí, porque yo pienso que si tuviera que separarme de la persona que amo, sin duda me moriría de tristeza y soledad.

¡ Y sí... tienes razón ! yo sabía lo que sentía Miroku por mí , él me lo dijo tiempo antes de que tu llegaras aquí - ante lo cual Kouga abre los ojos sorprendido pero no dice nada, solo limpia sus ojos con las manos , pero Inuyasha continua :

- Debes saber, que él para mí ha sido como un hermano durante muchos años, mi mejor amigo, pero no podría haber nada entre el y yo , más que amistad. Así se lo dije y pensé que lo había comprendido y más ahora que yo tengo a alguien...

¡ Mi vida y mi amor es de Sesshoumaru ! ¿ Comprendes ?

¡ A mí también me duele que se haya ido, pero no como tu supones !-

Kouga lo mira sorprendido, siempre ha sentido respeto por Inuyasha y sus palabras solo acrecientan eso.

- Y Kouga... sí realmente lo amas, comprenderás que debes dejárlo ir a realizar sus sueños, pero... si están destinados a seguir juntos y amarse mutuamente, harán todo lo necesario por lograrlo ¡ No habrá poder humano que se los impida !

¡ Y más aún ! si esos sueños que ahora persigue son falsos , tal vez necesite que alguien lo despierte y si ese alguien realmente lo ama, será mejor.

¿ Entiendes ?

- Me parece que sí - Contesta el lobo pensativo , guarda silencio un momento y luego añade ya más calmado :

- ¡ Gracias Inuyasha ! me ha hecho mucho bien lo que me haz dicho , estaba completamente ciego a causa del dolor . -

- Me alegro... ahora será mejor volver al trabajo , realmente tenemos que apurarnos -

- Sí jefe - le dice tomando nuevamente la escoba y cuando Inuyasha se está retirando hacía la tienda le dice :

- ¡ No me arrepiento de haber venido, no pensaba volver, pero estoy contento , haz hecho brillar la esperanza en mi corazón otra vez ! -

- ¡ Es bueno tenerte con nosotros Kouga ! - Le dice sincero y luego sale para continuar su labor.

* * *

Ha pasado la semana completa , Inuyasha no ha visto a Sesshoumaru, solo fugaces llamadas , sabe que algo lo mantiene ocupado y no quiere distraerlo , pero lo extraña demasiado.

- " Me pregunto si tú me extrañás tanto como yo a tí " - piensa Inuyasha mientras baja hacia su negocio , es sábado nuevamente.

Si supiera que para Sesshoumaru es cada vez más difícil pensar en él y no porque lo ame menos ¡ Todo lo contrario ! le falta su presencia, su compañía ¡ Todo él !

Pero quiere terminar con ésto que lo tiene ocupado todo el tiempo , aparte de sus labores en la empresa.

¡ Está tan cerca !

Y cuando lo logre , habrá librado a todos de una enorme amenaza y no se detendrá hasta completar la misón que se ha impuesto

Inuyasha baja y cuando llega a la puerta de la florería aunque es temprano todavía , Byakuya ya lo espera afuera y le toca en la vidriera en cuanto lo ve, Inuyasha le abre y lo deja pasar. Tienen varias cosas que hacer y el delgado chico también desea mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en el terror que le provoca el saber que al día siguiente debe ir a aquella bodega a la que ya no quisiera volver.

A cierta distancia de ahí :

- Todo está listo señor , ya todos estamos en nuestra posición , según lo acordado -

- ¡ Perfecto ! - contesta una voz por el radio por el cual se están comunicando , éste se encuentra en otro punto de la ciudad, en su oficina - ¿ Él está adentro ? -

- ¡ Así es señor, junto con otro chico !-

- ¡ Dos pájaros de un solo tiro ! ...muy bien, entonces ¡ Adelante ! - dice con satisfacción mientras sonrie y estruja entre sus manos un diario - ¡ Ahora pagarás por ésto maldito engreido ! -

Según las noticias en ese diario que arruga entre sus manos, a lo largo de los últimos días , ha habido ciertos misteriosos incidentes, enfrentamientos entre la policía , alertada en forma anónima del lugar al que deben acudir para descubrir " in fragantti " a los yakuzas en alguna oscura operación ,así mismo en algunos casos han aparecido grupos de " ninjas " , que así como aparecen se esfuman, causando grandes bajas entre los yakuzas e impidiendo que realicen sus fraudulentas, sucias y agresivas actividades, se ha comentado incluso que con esos extraños grupos que indirectamente cooperan con la policía, en contadas ocasiones ha hecho acto de presencia comandandolos , una alta y esbelta figura vestida por completo de negro que ha sembrado el terror entre los yakuzas , sin que nadie haya podido verle el rostro y armado con una imponente katana.

Naraku ayer recibió además una "misteriosa " nota con una simple imagen :

Una espátula despegando un sucio chicle del suelo y la frase ¡ Game over ! , ante lo cual el oscuro personaje ha exclamado

- ¡ No me intimidas ! ¡ Ahora verás con quien te metes, ésto está lejos de acabar ! -

* * *

Byakuya e Inuyasha se encuentran en la bodega del negocio haciendo limpieza a fondo, esa es la razón de que se hayan reunido hoy más temprano , además Kouga llegará un poco más tarde, pues ha ido a inscribirse a la escuela, ya que el chico esta decidido a seguir adelante para que llegado el momento, ir por su futúro y su amor con la frente en alto. Ha arreglado los detalles con Inuyasha para poder asistir a la escuela y continuar trabajando con él , está completamente convencido a mejorar en todos aspectos.

Los chicos están muy concentrados en sus actividades, cuando en enorme estruendo de cristales rotos los hace sobresaltarse y de golpe detener su trabajo.

- ¡¿ Pero que demonios ocurre ? ! - exclama sorprendido Inuyasha.

- ¡ No lo sé ! - contesta Byakuya , pero se interrumpe cuando escucha como derriban además la puerta de la florería y terminan de romper cristales, se oyen objetos caer y hacerse añicos.

- ¡ Veré que ocurre ! - dice nervioso Byakuya en voz baja , acercandose a la puerta de la bodega la que se encuentra entreabierta.

- ¡ Espera ! - dice Inuyasha

- ¡ No tú espera aquí ! - Byakuya se asoma sigiloso por la puerta y lo que vé lo deja helado - ¡ Yakuzas ! - susurra tratando de controlar el pánico.

Y efectivamente un grupo de 10 yakuzas aproximadamente están destrozando todo, él chico casi de inmediato ve aparecer un grupo de ninjas que comienzan a luchar con los yakuzas.

- ¡ ¿ Ninjas ? ! ¡ Oh por kami ! - Exclama con los ojos como platos cerrando sigiloso la puerta- ¿ Pero qué es ésto ?- enseguida se pone a explicarle a Inuyasha lo que ocurre pues éste lo apremia para que lo haga.

- ¡ Están acabando con todo, Inuyasha, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes ! , pero la puerta de emergencia se encuentra al fondo de la oficina, tendríamos que salir e ir para allá - le dice alarmado.

- ¡ Pues tendremos que lograrlo Byakuya ! - le dice su amigo mientras el enorme estruendo continua.

Salen y tratan de pasar desapercibidos, agachandose entre la maraña de objetos tirados.

- ¡ Se escapan ! - un yakuza deja oir su grito de alarma

- ¡ Inuyasha , nos han visto , corre ! - le dice a su amigo jalandolo de la mano, pero éste tropieza con un estante tirado.

Byakuya se coloca entre el yakuza y su amigo al tiempo que le grita a éste:

- ¡ Huye Inuyasha, yo detendré a éste tipo que nos persigue, para que tu puedas salir de aquí ! -

- ¡Pero no puedo dejarte solo aquí ! -

- ¡ Vete ! - le grita su amigo que ya se enfrenta valiente a 2 yakuzas más, lanzándoles todo lo que encuentra a su paso - yo te alcanzo en cuanto pueda

Todo se vuelve confusión entonces, Inuyasha alcanza la salida , llega corriendo como puede a la calle , pero es sorprdendido por más yakuzas, que rápido se apresuran a rodearlo, escucha sus pasos y sus risas bajas,así como sus amenazas y su corazón empieza a latir más rápido por el miedo. Mientras adentro

Byakuya ya es ayudado por los ninjas que hacen salir huyendo a los yakuzas, los oscuros guerreros salen a su vez corriendo tras de ellos , varios de ellos rápidamente llegan con Inuyasha y practicamente se lo llevan en vilo, mientras otros acaban con los hombres que lo rodeaban, Inuyasha forcejea tratando de liberarse.

Byakuya sale rápidamente por lo que queda de la puerta del frente .

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - le grita desesperado al ver como se lo llevan , mientras la batalla sigue a pocos pasos de él, pero escucha una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡ Hasta aquí llegaste bastardo ! - lo golpean en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Inuyasha ya algo apartado de ahí escucha un coche derrapar, luego una corta carrera de algunas personas y luego el coche se aleja a toda velocidad.

- ¡Suéltenme ! - exige furioso el chico de blanco cabello.

- ¡ Tranquilo ! -

- ¡¿Qué ocurre ?! - les grita Inuyasha, pero escucha que alguien informa a los que lo sujetan :

- ¡ Se han llevado al otro jovencito ! -

- ¡ Debemos hallarlo, aunque tenemos a salvo a éste que era nuestra prioridad ! -

- ¡ Nooooo, Byakuyaaaa ! - grita desesperado Inuyasha .

Continuará. . . .

**Notas finales:**

Lamento decirles que las cosas tardarán en mejorar para nuestros queridos personajes , creo que si he resultado medio mala con ellos .

¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi ff !

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles con el próximo capítulo.

Bye, bye :D


	15. Capítulo 15 ¡ Hecho pedazos !

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

¡ Hoola a todos !

Dejo un capítulo por el cual seguramente me odiarán varios de ustedes, fué triste escribirlo , pues las noticias sobre Byaku chan no son agradables.

Los personajes como saben son de RumikoTakahashi.

Adelante con la lectura.

Advertencias del capítulo: Violencia y violación.

**Capítulo 15**

**" Hecho pedazos "**

- Señor ¡ Lo tenemos ! - le avisa a su superior ése hombre.

- Bien, mantenganlo asegurado , él llegará a recogerlo con su equipo de seguridad, mantenganse ocultos, nadie debe verlo.

- Sí Señor -

Van con el chico casi en shock al interior del edificio; a pesar del escándalo nadie se ha atrevido a asomar la nariz a la calle y ellos aprovechan para entrar sin ser vistos.

-¡ Llévenlo arriba , ahí esperaremos ! -

Lo conducen sujetándolo entre dos hombres vestidos por completo de negro y con los rostros cubiertos, lo meten al departamento y lo sientan en la sala.

Inuyasha parece reaccionar y zafándose, trata inutilmente de alcanzar la salida, cosa que desde luego le impiden fácilmente los hombres que lo custodian.

- ¡ Permanezca calmado por favor, no le haremos daño ! está seguro con nosotros. - le dicen intentando tranquilizarlo.

- ¡¿ Cálmado ?! ¿ Cómo demonios suponen que voy a estar calmado ?

¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí ? ¿ Quiénes son ustedes y que ha sido de Byakuya ? - les grita casi al punto de la desesperación.

- Ya nos estamos ocupando de eso ¡ Ahora tranquilizate ! - le dicen severos.

El chico se tapa la cara , empieza a ser presa de la enorme tensión a la que ha sido sometido y empieza a sollozar, simplemente no comprende lo sucedido y menos ahora que lo mantienen prácticamente secuestrado en su departamento. Está sumamente preocupado por su amigo ¿ Quién se lo llevó ? ¿ Y quiénes son éstos sujetos que le piden confíe en ellos ? ¡ Esto es una locura ! .

Los desconocidos permanecen con él , ignora cuantos son , aunque ha escuchado varias voces, pero a él no le responden nada y ahora reina el silencio por cerca de 30 minutos.

Entonces oye por uno de los radios que seguramente portan los hombres de la habitación :

- ¡ Aquí alfa principal , cambio ! -

- ¿ Cuál es el asunto , cambio ! -

- ¡ Hemos llegado , abran la puerta ! - en seguida se dicen algunas palabras en clave seguramente confirmando la identidad de los que han llegado y entonces se escucha el sonido de la puerta que alguien ha abierto.

- ¿ Dónde ésta ? - pregunta alguien con premura en cuanto se oyen sus pasos dentro de la habitación cuando irrumpe velozmente.

El sonido de esa voz hace que Inuyasha se ponga de pie de un salto ya sin que nadie se lo impida.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ! - exclama deseperado-

- ¡ Aquí estoy Inuyasha ! - le dice al tiempo que se acerca y abraza al chico , apretándolo contra su pecho, reteniéndolo ahí para que nada ni nadie lo toque. Ha estado tan preocupado por él , fueron largos minutos de incertidumbre en cuanto supo lo que había ocurrido en la florería y se recrimina enormemente el haber retirado una parte de la vigilancia del lugar a causa de una falsa pista . ¡ Aunque tampoco había modo de saber si era falsa ó no !

Los ninjas que han permanecido custodiando al chico , dejan todo en manos del otro equipo de seguridad del joven millonario, deben ponerse en marcha con los demás para localizar al otro jovencito que ha sido secuestrado , pues después de todo Inuyasha que es la pieza principal para Sesshoumaru Sama se encuentra a salvo,esa era la prioridad encomendada que se ha llevado a cabo ,

- Nos retiramos Señor- exclama el lider de ellos , a lo que el comandante del otro grupo responde :

- Nosotros nos encargamos, ya viene además la policía, ya tenemos custodiado y asegurado el lugar.-

Inuyasha escucha los suaves pasos de varias personas que salen del lugar, pero en ese momento no le interesa nada más que permanecer en esos brazos que lo envuelven , al menos por un momento, pues la angustia por su amigo ya se abre paso nuevamente en su interior.

- ¡ Déjenos solos ! - ordena Sesshoumaru .

- Sí Señor -

Se escuchan otros pasos salir y la puerta que se cierra nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru sujeta a Inuyasha rodeándolo apretadamente con sus brazos agradecido de poder estar así otra vez después del peligro que corrió su chico , luego de permanecer así por un rato , lo suelta y toma su rostro entre sus manos, levantándole la cara que tiene bañada en lágrimas.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien amor ? - le pregunta mientras acaricia su rostro con la mano y con una mirada de alivio al verlo a salvo, por un instante temió que hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

- Sssí , yo estoy bien... pero ¡ Pero se lo han llevado ! ¡ Se han llevado a Byakuya !

¡ Cielos Sesshoumaru ! ¡¿ Por qué ?! ¿ Qué demonios ocurre ? - dice sollozando abrazandose de nuevo a su novio , mientras las lágrimas siguen saliendo imparables a causa de la ira y la frustración.

- ¡ Tranquilo Inuyasha, todo se resolverá ! -

-¿ Tranquilo ? ¿ Cómo me pides que esté tranquilo ?

¡ Si yo... yo no pude hacer nada y no sé que harán con él !

¿ Por qué se lo han llevado ? y ¿ Por qué han destrozado todo ?

Esto no fué un asalto o algo parecido, ¡ Esto fué un ataque directo contra nosotros !

¿ Y tuuú me pides que esté tranquilo ?- le dice desesperado zafándose de sus brazos, él chico es presa de la tensión y la desesperación.

- Inuyasha ¡ Creeme, yo estoy tan preocupado como tú ! pero además ya estamos trabajando en ello junto con la policía- le habla con calma y firmeza, aunque él sabe que ésta es una guerra sin cuartel, donde no habrá miramientos, pero lo que más le afecta es que " Su guerra " involucre a las personas que ama.

Esto se ha convertido en una especie de telaraña que se extiende en varias direcciones comenzando desde su objetivo : Él , en el centro , irradiando hasta todo aquel que se halle a su alrededor ,con quien tenga algún tipo de nexo , atrapandolos sin remedio.

Inuyasha se queda parado un instante, dándole la espalda tratando de asimilar lo que éste le dice , luego lentamente se voltea .

- ¿ Tú sabes que ocurre verdad ? ¿ De qué se trata todo ésto ? - le dice deseando comprender , luego extiende sus brazos en su dirección buscándolo y le habla en forma entrecortada:

- ¡ Por Kami ! ¡ Oh Sesshoumaru ! ¡ Lo siento ...perdóname !

¡ Estoy siendo injusto contigo , tú que no haz hecho más que ayudarme y protegerme !

¡ Tú no tienes la culpa ! - le dice agachando la cara.

Sesshoumaru lo toma de ambas manos y rodea con los brazos del chico su propia cintura y él a su vez lo abraza , mientras Inuyasha se cobija en su pecho.

Cuando se calma lo suficiente Sesshoumaru decide que ha llegado el momento de platicar con Inuyasha.

- Será mejor que hablemos ahora mismo Inu chan , de otra forma no podré protegerte como es necesario -

- ¿ Qué ocurre Sesshoumaru ? ¡ Dimelo por favor ! ¿ Quién ha hecho ésto ? -

Conduce a Inuyasha por la habitación y se sientan en la sala y tomándole las manos , las cuales acaricia con las suyas comienza a explicarle.

- En primera , te suplico me perdónes por no haber actuado a tiempo el día de hoy y evitar los destrozos a tu negocio, pero tienes mi promesa de que encargaré de remediar ésto.

- ¿ Cómo dices ...? - intenta Inuyasha interrumpir , más Sesshoumaru lo calla de la manera más efectiva, sella sus labios con un beso , el cual por más que el chico lo intente no puede rechazar.

- Te pido me dejes acabar- dice separando sus labios de los de su chico - ésto no es ninguna clase de juego, no estamos hablando de aficionados, son expertos en lo que hacen, pero afortunadamente mi gente también lo es. Aunque debo admitir que hoy nos tendieron una trampa para distraernos de nuestro objetivo, sin embargo no lo lograron por completo, pues jamás te dejé sin vigilancia.

- ¡¿ Me haz estado vigilando ?! - pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido .

- Ese será otro asunto que deberás entender ¡ No podía dejarte al descubierto, no después del supuesto accidente ocurrido a mis padres ! -

- ¡ Queeeé ! ¡ No me digas que ... que eso no fué un accidente !

¡ Por Dios Sesshoumaru no ! - le dice el chico poniéndose de pie de golpe, pero Sesshoumaru lo vuelve a acomodar a su lado.

- Nada ganaría ocultándote las cosas ¡ Ya no eres un chiquillo !

Debes saber que la muerte de mis padres fué provocada - exclama Sesshoumaru disimulando el pesar que le causa el tema.

- ¿ Pero por qué ? ¿ Quién querría verlos muertos... ?

¿ Ya tienes una idea de quién pudo haber sido ? - la mente Inuyasha es invadida por una serie de preguntas que se agolpan buscando las respuesta.

- Nos hemos acercado bastante, pero aún nos falta conseguir pruebas contundentes para hundirlos , aunque para mí ya es un hecho y no necesito confirmar ya nada, pero para proceder contra ellos legalmente, son necesarias.

" Más aún cuando mi venganza está lejos de llevarse a cabo " - medita en su interior el joven No Taisho.

- ¿ Dime por favor, de quién sospechas ? -

- ¡ Definitivamente de Naraku y su padre !- dice tajante Sesshoumaru, pues para él no hay lugar a dudas.

- ¡ Naraku ! pero él ... ellos han sido capaces de esto ¿ Por qué ? -

Pero de pronto Inuyasha abre de golpe sus dorados ojos, pero viendo en sus propios recuerdos , llegan a su mente las palabras que Naraku pronunciara alguna vez frente a ellos, presa de la rabia , las cuales recita el chico con voz queda.

- " ¡ Te arrepentirás de ésto , de todo lo que me haz hecho !

¡ Me las pagarán los dos !

¡ Me las cobraré todas ! " -

Su mente trabaja a mil por hora ,

¡ Así que Naraku !

De cualquier forma no le extraña, sin embargo sabe que éste ya tenía asuntos pendientes en contra de Sesshoumaru, pues lo ha escuchado de la boca de ambos. Pero hasta donde él sabe , Naraku nunca había hecho nada concreto contra su novio , lo ha odiado y envidiado siempre , pero ahí ha parado el asunto.

¿ Qué detonó todo ?

La respuesta le llega como balde de agua helada, cuando comprende el motivo que hizo estallar a Naraku, lo que agotó definitivamnete su paciencia y lo hizo actuar en contra de Sesshoumaru y ahora de él.

A la vez se ha enterado de como su amado , ha ido tomando medidas contra los Kumo, pues supo como éstos fueron hechos a un lado de cualquier asunto y sociedad con No Taisho Ind.

¡ Por supuesto , la causa es ahora muy clara !

¡ Ha sido él !

Naraku explotó en rabia y celos , en cuanto supo que el altivo millonario ya había poseido a aquel que él tanto deseaba, lo había estado acosando durante largo tiempo para finalmente no conseguir lo que su rival había logrado sin mayor esfuerzo :

¡ Él era la causa !

- ¡ Por Dios Sesshoumaru, no es posible !

¡ Lo de tus padres y ahora ésto ! ¡ Oh Dios ! y ¡ Ahora también Byakuya ! -

El chico empieza a perder la poca calma que había logrado, empieza a perder el control a causa del espanto que le causa la cruel verdad , Sesshoumaru lo observa preocupado , temía que ésto ocurriera cuando su chico comprendiera todo, pero la vida es cruel a veces y él no podría haber mantenido ocultos todos lo hechos , tarde o temprano la verdad surge arrasando con todo, despiadada casi al igual de dañina que si todo se mantuviera oculto sin saber cuando reventará en nuestra cara.

- ¡ Cálmate Inuyasha ! - le dice severo, más su chico no parece reaccionar, tiene la inútil mirada perdida en el vacio , con el semblante helado, invadido por el miedo, mientras Sesshoumaru trata inutilmenre de sujetarlo de las manos .

- ¡ Esto es culpa mía ! ¡ Por Kami , yo desaté todo éste infierno ! - dice intentando alejarse de Sesshoumaru , retrocediendo aún sentado en el sillón -

¡ Perdóname Sesshoumaru , perdóname por favor ! - le dice empezando a sollozar desesperado elevando la voz.

¡ PLAFF !

¡ He dicho que te calmes ! - le ordena en fuerte tono el alto joven.

Sesshoumaru en contra de su voluntad, pero sin más remedio, le ha plantado una bofetada en su bello y tierno rostro a su amado chico , le ha dolido tanto como a éste y más aún al contemplar la reacción del joven:

Inuyasha se queda inmóvil un momento, mas luego gruesas lágrimas surcan su cara y se lleva lentamente la mano a la mejilla guardando silencio, el otro solo lo mira pero se mantiene firme como siempre , clavando su felina mirada en ese rostro que tanto ama.

- ¡ Ahora escuchame bien niño terco ! - le dice aún severo - ¡ Tienes que comprender que nada de ésto es culpa tuya o mía ! Así mismo no nos vamos a doblegar al gusto y conveniencia de nadie, ¡ Jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré !

Es más estoy convencido que el detonante de ésto , podría haber sido cualquier cosa llegado el momento en que ellos hubieran decidido que debían actuar y es un hecho que lo harían. ¡ Yo no estoy decidido a darme por vencido y menos ahora que tengo alguien a quien proteger y a quien amar ! -

- ¡ Pero, tus padres, eso no debió suceder ! - dice enjugando sus lágrimas Inuyasha.

- ¡ Tienes razón desde luego, pero...sucedió ! y ni tu ni yo podemos remediarlo y es con algo con lo que yo debo vivir el resto de mi vida, pero no voy a pasar lamentándome , al contrario tengo que ver la manera de detenerlos y evitar mayoes tragedias

¿ Comprendes?

¡ No he dicho que era fácil, pero hay que seguir adelante ! y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, pues lo haz hecho muy bien con tu vida ¿ No es así mi Inu chan ?- le dice acariciando su rostro del chico, acerca su cara haciendo estremecer a Inuyasha con el roce de sus dedos y la cálida sensación de su respiración tán cercana , el mayor sonrie complacido, le satisface ver las reacciones que provoca en ese casi inocente adolescente , pero aún más el saberse dueño absoluto de todo él.

Inuyasha posa suavemente sus manos en las de Sesshoumaru que aún las mantiene en torno a su rostro , cierra los ojos , aspira profundamente y sin soltarlas ...

- ¡ Cuéntame todo , por favor ! - le ruega Inuyasha haciendo acopio de su propio valor y de la seguridad que le dá su pareja.

- ¿ Estás seguro ? -

- ¡ Por completo ! - le responde firme, sintiendo como sueltan su rostro de tan tierna caricia. - ¡ Tienes razón , ahora más que nunca debo ser fuerte ! y contigo a mi lado no veo razón para temer. Lamento lo ocurrido, pero al igual que tú deseo evitar que ésto continue y afecte a la gente que nos importa.- dice pensando preocupado en Byakuya.

- Bien , así está mejor - le dice Sesshoumaru y besándole la enrojecida mejilla le dice :

-¡ Siento mucho haberte golpeado, pero a veces eres tan terco que no me dejaste otra alternaiva -!

El chico solo asiente en silencio.

- Pues bien- continua explicando Sesshoumaru- como ahora ya sabes, todo ésto comenzó según tú , el día que Naraku quiso propasarse contigo- " ¡ Máldito bastardo , debí matarlo en ese mismo momento , atreverse a tocarlo !" piensa el millonario molesto.

- pero en realidad se remonta a muchos años atrás ... -

Y así Sesshoumaru le cuenta la historia de las rivalidades entre ellos, desde su época de estudiantes, aunque al modo de ver del empresario nunca hubo competencia, no al menos de su parte, pues él solo se concretaba a realizar todo lo que se propusiera lo mejor que podía , sin percatarse que con ello alguien se sentía sumamente frustrado y acomplejado de estar siempre por debajo de él, la consciencia de ello la ha tenido hasta últimas fechas al ser el mismo Naraku quien se lo ha hecho notar.

Así mismo le comunica algunas cosas de las que han descubierto y de como poco a poco le están cerrando el paso a los Kumo , sin embargo hay cosas que se guarda para sí , por seguridad del chico . Así continuan platicando por un buen rato, en lo que la policía se ocupa abajo de hacerse cargo de la situación de común acuerdo con los hombres de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Ya han acordonado la zona y toman fotografías y pistas del lugar, aunque desde luego el personal de Sesshoumaru ya les lleva la delantera al respecto, en su oficina de Seguridad e Investigación de No Taisho Ind.

Los detectives de ambas corporaciones esperan por Inuyasha, para tomar su declaración, pues el único que ha hablado con el chico es el propio Sesshoumaru , que ¡ Por supuesto ya está obteniendo la información que necesitan ! .

Mientras otros grupos de hombres han hallado el auto en el que fué secuestrado Byakuya ¡ Era robado , desde luego ! y no hay una sola pista al respecto, según testigos en cuanto bajaron de ese vehiculo, robaron otro, el mismo que es hallado más tarde en igualdad de circunstancias que el anterior y de Byakuya no se sabe nada.

Cuando Kouga llega según él supone como tantos otros días a trabajar, se queda boquiabierto, no puede creer lo que ve.

Toda la florería está destrozada, desde las vidrieras hasta el interior, muchos objetos rotos , así como todas las flores esparcidas por el lugar y de sus amigos ¡ ni rastro ! ¡ Eso es lo que más le preocupa !

- ¡ Pero qué ha ocurrido aquí , ésto es... terrible ! -

- ¡ Retroceda por favor , no puede estar aquí ! - le dice un oficial de policía apartandolo del lugar.

Desde luego, no le permiten el paso, entonces cada vez más preocupado, marca al móvil de Inuyasha, el cual le responde en seguida, diciendole la situación y pidiendole calma y discreción . Le pide que se vaya a su casa para que nadie del enemigo lo vea por éste lugar.

- ¡ Cuidate amigo mío , nos mantendremos en contacto ! - se despide Inuyasha deseando que nada más suceda a sus amigos.

Al escuchar ésto , Sesshoumaru gira ordenes de inmediato a sus hombres por medio de su radio las cuales son cumplidas rápidamente, para que escolten al chico hasta su domicilio y lo mantengan custodiado de forma discreta, así mismo refuerza la vigilancia en torno a la madre de Byakuya, la cual ni siquiera lo notará y sobre todo ignora hasta el momento lo ocurrido a su hijo, ya le comunicarán lo sucedido, pero de eso se encargará la policia.

* * *

Un grupo de hombres encapuchados llegan a un lugar desconocido que les fué indicado , entran a un departamento en un solitario edificio de las orillas de la ciudad, llevan a cuestas a un chico inconsciente, al cual depositan sin mucho cuidado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala y se sientan a esperar. Es un lugar de escaso y sencillo mobiliario , el cual es usado en pocas ocasiones para cierto tipo de actividades ocultas e ilícitas .

Al cabo de un rato, el chico comienza a volver en sí, trata de incorporarse, pero todo le dá vueltas y le duele la cabeza, se lleva la mano a la parte posterior de ésta para descubrir con dolor que tiene un chichón donde lo han golpeado.

- ¿ Qué me pasó ? - se pregunta mientras acaba de despabilarse y observa a su alrededor.

Ve a los tres hombres que se encuentran en la habitación, siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al recordar lo sucedido , se pone de pie rapidamente y retrocede asustado hasta una de las paredes.

" ¡ Oh por Kami ! ¿ Dónde estoy ? ¿ Qué pasó con Inuyasha ? " - se pregunta en silencio.

Los hombres van por él de inmediato y lo sujetan fuertemente.

- ¡ Suéltenme, dejenme ir ! ¿ Quiénes son ustedes ? ¿ Qué pasó con mi amigo ? - pregunta desesperado tratando de zafarse sin conseguirlo.

- ¡ Quieto delicadito ! - le grita despectivo uno de ellos, pero como no deja de retorcerse , le dá un golpe en el estómago que le saca el aire doblándolo por la mitad, haciéndolo caer de nueva cuenta en el sillón.

- ¡ Más te vale no causarnos problemas o te pesará ! -

El chico permanece sin moverse y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

A los pocos minutos se abre la puerta y entran otros dos hombres semejantes a los que están con él, pero entra alguien más. Cuando escucha la voz , abre de golpe los ojos.

- ¿ Dónde está ese chico ? -

- En la sala señor, al otro lograron rescatarlo- le explican , el jovencito oye un fuerte golpe y una expresión de rabia; cuando escucha esto siente una especie de consuelo al saber que por lo menos Inuyasha está a salvo.

- ¡ Maldición, son unos estúpidos !

¡ Les ordené muy claro que lo quería a él , especialmente a él y me traen a éste remedo de hombre ! - se escuchan otros golpes que sin duda son descargados contra alguien.

Luego escucha como se aproximan a la sala y se pone de pie nuevamente, solo que cuando ve a Naraku se queda petrificado , puede ver más allá a alguien tirado en el suelo, seguramente el mismo hombre al que éste que acaba de golpear como castigo por no cumplir sus órdenes

Naraku lo mira y se acerca a él, puede notar sus ojos llenos de furia, como si en ellos ardiera un fuego negro. Cuando está junto a él , lo observa fijamente , toma un mechón de su cabello , juguetea con el, lo cual hace que el chico comience a temblar de miedo.

- ¡ Tal vez no sea un completo desperdicio que me trajeran a ésta... belleza ! - exclama con una torcida sonrisa en la boca. - tengo éste día algo desocupado, tenía planeado pasarlo con alguien " muy diferente " , pero parece que me entretendré de todos modos un buen rato, además de que tú pagarás por lo que ha pasado, me servirás para sacar mis frustraciones - exclama en voz baja para el chico con un brillo sucio en la mirada, ante lo cual sus hombres ríen burlones.

- ¿ Ustedes que hacen aquí ? ¡ Lárgo ! ¡ Y no vuelvan hasta que me traigan a Inuyasha, si quieren continuar con vida ! ya tengo a mis hombres vigilando el lugar, ¡ Asi que ustedes vayanse a trabajar ! - ante lo cual los hombres salen apresurados de la habitación.

- Sí Naraku Sama -

Una vez solos, Naraku se acerca al chico el cual a su vez retrocede hasta dar de nuevo contra la pared, ante ésto, el de oscura mirada, sonrie complacido.

-Así que... ¿ Byakuya , no es así ?

Tú yo nos vamos a entretener mucho juntos -

Los ojos de Byakuya lo miran aterrados , hundiendose en la penumbra de su captor.

* * *

En la florería Inuyasha ya ha rendido su declaración, por intervención de los abogados de Sesshoumaru, no lo trasladaron a la comisaría , lo cual fué un alivio para el chico, se la han tomado en lo que quedó de la oficina del negocio de Inuyasha, pero cuando terminan, Sesshoumaru conduce a su novio nuevamente a su apartamento.

- Quiero que hagas tus maletas con lo más indispensable Inuyasha, pues te irás conmigo - le dice en cuanto entran.

- ¿ Por qué ? ¿ No será suficiente con la vigilancia que haz puesto ?-

- ¡ Vámos, no seas ingenuo ! ¿Crees acaso que te dejaría aquí después de lo sucedido hoy ? -

- ¡ Eh ...bien supongo que no ! - exclama Inuyasha , después de todo el tampoco quiere estar solo.

Enseguida se apresura a hacer su equipaje ayudado por Sesshoumaru, en cuanto acaban, éste llama a sus empleados para que suban las maletas a su auto, mientras él conduce a Inuyasha fuera del edificio y al sentirlo tiubear , lo calma palmeando suavemente su mano.

- ¡ Confía en mí Inuyasha, mi gente y yo nos encargaremos de todo ! ¡ Vámonos ! -

- Está bien Sessh -

Salen en el auto escoltados por 2 camionetas y 2 autos de la policía, hasta llegar a la mansión No Taisho, lo cual impediría desde luego cualquier acción por parte se los hombres de Naraku, hecho que en cuanto éste se entere no hará más que enfurecerlo más.

* * *

En esos momentos , Naraku ha cerrado con llave la puerta del apartamento, entonces el chico corre hacia las ventanas, para descubrir que se hallan en un 6o. piso , demasiado alto si es que pudiera saltar, pero las ventanas tienen barrotes que impedirían realizarlo.

Escucha una risa a sus espalda.

- ¿ Acaso me crees tan idiota como para traerte a un lugar donde pudieras escapar ? de hecho el lugar está casi por completo abandonado e incomunicado, así que no pierdas el tiempo -

- ¿ Por qué hace ésto ? ¡ Yo no le he hecho nada ! -

- Anduviste husmeando en mis asuntos ¿ Recuerdas ? además hoy estuviste en el lugar y en el momento equivocados, para tu mala suerte y fortuna mía .

¿ Sabes , me estoy cobrando además unos asuntos pendientes con mi delicioso Inuyasha y su detestable noviecito. -

- Pero en todo caso ¿ yo que tengo que ver ? -

- ¡ Eres su amigo ! y si yo quiero venganza , debo darles donde les duela más , además como no pude tenerlo a él , me tendré que conformar por el momento contigo -

- ¡ Por favor déjeme ir , no diré nada ! mi madre me espera y se preocupará si no llego ! - dice Byakuya a punto del pánico.

- ¡ Oh que ternura ! ¡ Me harás llorar ! - dice burlándose - No te preocupes , ella sabrá de tí , te lo aseguro , solo que algo más tarde ¡ Demasiado tarde a decir verdad ! -

Entonces se acerca al chico y lo toma por la cintura y de un brazo y lo jala bruscamente hacia él.

- ¡ Pero básta de plática , tenemos otros asuntos más importantes que atender ! - le dice molesto de pronto.

Byakuya mira esa lasciva mirada correr con deseo por su cuerpo y un tremendo escalofrio le recorre toda la piel.

- Mira Byakuya portate bien y seré bueno contigo, pero si no, pues será a la mala ¡ Tú decides ! -

Lo jala entonces bruscamente para llevarlo a una sencilla recámara, solo ocupa el lugar una amplia cama, una silla y uan pequeña mesa, en cuanto entran lo empieza a recorrer otra vez con la sucia mirada.

- Eres muy lindo y delicado, nunca he estado con alguien como tú - lo toma por los cabellos obligandolo a levantar la cara para que lo mire- ¿ Dime será tu primera vez ?-

- ¿ Mi primera vez ? - pregunta el chico aterrado - ¡ Oh , no por favor , no lo haga ! - suplica aterrado al comprender a que se refiere ése hombre.

El cual empieza a recorrer su rostro con las manos muy lentamente, acerca su boca y empieza a lamerle el oido, bajando poco a poco por su cuello , mordiendolo, lastimandolo.

El chico se retuerce del dolor y el asco y entonces golpea a Naraku rasguñandole a la vez la pálida piel, éste se lleva la mano al rostro para retirarla y observar sus dedos manchados por su propia sangre.

- ¡ Te dije que fueras buen chico ! ¡ Cómo te atreves semejante mocoso idiota ! -

Lo golpea entonces repetidas veces hasta que Byakuya cae desfallecido en la cama.

- ¡ Ahora escuchame muy bien imbécil, recuerda que la seguridad de tu madre y de Inuyasha depende de tí ¿ Me haz escuchado ? - le grita tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiendolo violentamente.

- Sssí - balbucea vencido.

-¡ Así que más te vale cooperar ! - Naraku nota como Byakuya se ha quedado inmóvil - ¡ Eso está mejor ! ¡ Ahora déjame verte bien ! - le dice cambiando a un tono de voz más suave y sensual, le empieza a desabotonar la camisa y cuando la abre por completo, contempla embelezado el torso desnudo del chico.

Lo empieza a recorrer con las manos , sin miramientos rasguñandolo, haciendole daño en la piel y en el alma, se acerca incluso a aspirar el dulce aroma del jovencito.

- ¡ Hueles delicioso, tan provocativo ! -

Nuevamente lo recorre con las manos, palpando su suave y blanca piel, todo lo hace con cierta violencia, dominio, poder, que mantiene amedrentado y a raya al chico, acerca su repugnantemente atractivo rostro, bello sí , pero con la maldad brillando tras sus pupilas, lo comienza besar, suave al principio , pero va imprimiendo mayor fuerza a ese brutal roce de sus labios, trata a toda costa introducir su lengua en la boca inocente del chico, pero Byakuya aprieta los labios impidiendolo, entonces Naraku enfurecido toma ese delicado rostro con ambas manos sujetándolo con fuerza y empieza a ser más agresivo, hasta que de pronto los labios del chico son apresados por esos dientes haciéndolos sangrar ,con lo cual el chico emite un gemido de dolor.

- ¡ Aaaay ! - Byakuya al gemir abre la boca probando su propia sangre

Entonces Naraku aprovecha e introduce su lengua entre esos delicados labios recorriendo insaciables su interior, el chico prueba ese venenoso aliento que hace que la repugnancia que siente hacia ese hombre le provoque nauseas. Lo besa una y otra vez succionando el propio aire del chico, quitándole el aliento , mareandolo .

Afortunadamente Naraku se encamina entonces a el cuello blanco y tentador del chico, permitiendole con ésto recobrar poco a poco el aliento ,ese hombre entre beso y beso pasa su lengua relamiendose los labios probando la suave y virginal piel, dejando a su paso marcas rojizas y violaceas por aquí y por allá.

Baja después al pecho de Byakuya , donde se va prendiendo de una tetilla a otrra de forma alternada ,mordiendolo haciendolo sangrar.

Entonces , algo sucede con Byakuya , pues A pesar de estar aterrado empieza a sentir un extraño hormigueo en la parte baja de su vientre, algo están despertando en él las expertas manos de ese hombre,con sus intensas e interminables caricias.

Sin que se percate el chico, ha empezado a gemir ante lo cual su captor sonrie malévolamente complacido.

-¡ Eso es mi precioso niño ! ¡ No tiene que ser por completo malo ! ¡Anda gime, gime para mí, me excita escucharte !

¡ Vamos dejate llevar por mi hasta el mismo infierno ! -

Viajan entonces sus manos hasta la cintura de Byakuya , le abre entonces el pantalón para bajarlo de golpe, el chico al sentir esto tensa la espalda, el pánico empieza a invadirlo y entonces su mente entra en acción:

" ¡ Este no soy yo ! ¡ Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí !

¡ Mi alma y mi corazón se mantendrán intactos , no importa lo que suceda ! " - piensa convencido tratando de separar lo que siente de lo que guarda en su interior.

Entonces gruesas e imparables lágrimas empiezan a surcar su rostro, bloqueando su mente, no quiere sentir, no quiere saber nada más o terminará hecho pedazos.

Naraku desgarra entonces las ropas arrancándoselas , dejándolo por completo desnudo, luego sin dejar de mirar al chico con malvado deseo él mismo se despoja de toda ropa, arroja al chico sobre la cama y se posiciona sobre de él abriendole las piernas bruscamente.

Byakuya nota su propia erección , lo cual lo averguenza enormemente sonrojando su tierno rostro. De lo que a ésto siguió , no quiso ser plenamente consciente, la manera violenta y salvaje de mancillar e invadir una y otra vez su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente todo concluye.

Rememora y sufre en su mente y en su cuerpo el fuerte dolor del que fué presa, la enorme crueldad con la que sin miramientos actuó Naraku, la humedad de su propia sangre , el eco en su mente de sus propios gritos.

¡ Dolor ,dolor ...infinito dolor en el cuerpo y en el alma !

Hasta que el chico se desvaneció agotado librándolo así su mente de la tortura .

* * *

Sesshoumaru se dirigió a su despacho en cuanto dejó a Inuyasha en su habitación que se destinó para él y mientras el chico toma un baño, para después cenar juntos . Mientras tanto él se pone en contacto con sus agentes, pero las noticias son desalentadoras con respecto a Byakuya, tal parece que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

¡ Maldito Naraku! - exclama Sesshoumaru dando un fuerte golpe en su escritorio, sabe que es una carrera contra el tiempo, es su prioridad hallar con vida al chico, pues sabe perfectamente de lo que Naraku es capaz.

- ¡ Pues trabajarémos toda la noche y todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta encontrarlo ! - le dice severo a el comandanre de sus fuerzas especiales.

* * *

Mientras ésto ocurre , en el viejo edificio donde se halla Byakuya, se ve salir a Naraku a toda prisa y se sube a un auto con sus guardaespaldas, pero le dice a uno de sus hombres .

- ¡ Encárgate , no quiero testigos ! - exclama sin voltear entregándole una llave.

Entra el hombre al edificio y sube por el elevador, cuando irrumpe en el departamento puede ver a un maltrecho y sangrante chico, que ya se ha vestido , pero que a duras penas se puede mantener en pie.

El chico al verlo comienza a temblar, pues el hombre sonrie maliciosamente y sacando un arma de entre sus ropas le apunta con ella, entonces lleno de pánico hecha a correr hacia la puerta...

Naraku que aguarda abajo , escucha una detonación , mientras se acomoda el saco, a los pocos segundos el hombre sale apresurado del edifico y se sube al auto que arranca en el acto.

- ¡ Está hecho Señor ! -

Naraku solo exclama indiferente :

- ¡ Vámonos de aquí ! -

Continuará . . .

**Notas finales:**

Les comento que decidí no ser tan explícita en cuanto a la violación pues en lo absoluto me parece un tema divertido ni mucho menos , les dejo su tarea con la imaginación de cada quien .

Pero afortunadamente si les aseguro que las cosas se calmarán un poco, al menos por un tiempo, para volver a la acción.

Agradezco mucho el que lean mi historia.

Nos leemos , espero en una semana.

Bye, bye. :D


	16. Capítulo 16 Los sueños de Byakuya

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

¡Hoola a todos !

Creo que me quedó un poco largo el capítulo, pero espero les guste, los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi, parece que tendrán un poco de paz... antes de la tormenta, ja,ja,ja. ;)

**Capítulo 16**

**" Los sueños de Byakuya** "

¡ Mis sueños y mis ilusiones de desvanecen !

¡ Todo terminó aún antes de comenzar!

Aunque me voy con la satisafcción de haber hecho algo por alguien, mi vida no se extinguirá en vano al menos.

¡Madre perdóname, pues no podré realizar todo lo que habíamos planeado , lo siento tanto, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde !

¡ Inuyasha, sigue adelante eres un luchador, sigue así. Vive , ama, sueña , tienes alguien a quien le importas y que daría todo por tí, no lo dejes ir , no dejes escapar tus sueños, aferrate fuerte a ellos .!

¡Miroku, Kouga, perdónenme por el daño que les causé, jamás quise que se separaran, deseo con todo el corazón que se vuelvan a encontrar y se amen con toda el alma como sé que lo desean !

Mi camino, parece llega a su fín, mis esperanzas se van con el viento y mis sueños desaparecen...

* * *

Sesshoumaru acompañó a cenar a Inuyasha, aunque a decir verdad , uno y otro apenas si probaron bocado, están sumamente tensos , uno mostrandolo más que el otro quizás , pero igual de preocupados.

Una vez que han terminado , Inuyasha es llevado prácticamente a la fuerza a que se acueste a descansar, pues el chico quiere permanecer alerta junto con  
Sesshoumaru , ante cualquier noticia que pudiera haber en torno al paradero de Byakuya.

Llegan a su habitación, ubicada muy cerca de la de su novio, el cual insiste en que debe de irse a dormir.

- ¡ Te he dicho que no tengo sueño, no podría dormir con el estado de ánimo que me cargo en éste momento ! - insiste terco como siempre el adolescente.

- ¡ No te preocupes, seguro te dará pronto ! - le dice con mucha seguridad el peliplata mayor.

Inuyasha se resiste cual chiquillo necio y sin más remedio Sesshoumaru lo toma fácilmente en brazos y lo conduce a un lado de la cama.

- ¡ Oye , que supones que haces! - le dice en voz alta y molesto el chico, tratando de golpearlo en el pecho con los puños cerrados , ante lo cual sonriendo Sesshoumaru lo aprisiona contra su cuerpo lo cual le impide mayor movimiento.

- ¡ Eso no es justo, sólo porque eres mayor y más fuerte que yo , abusas ! -

- ¡ Pues , a decir verdad en otras ocasiones , eso no te ha parecido un gran impedimento para estar en mis brazos . ! - le responde el mayor con una torcida sonrisa.

- ¡ Keeh ! - protesta Inuyasha volviendo el rostro hacia otro lado y cruzando los brazos.

- Debes descansar, pues después de lo que ha sucedido hoy , lo necesitas. Además de que no tiene ningún sentido que ambos nos quedemos despiertos, aprovecha que tu puedes hacerlo, ya que yo superviso la busqueda y no puedo darme el lujo , ni podría lograr descansar ahora.-

- ¡ Pero yo quiero ayudar, algo podré hacer ! -

- ¡ Creeme que ya lo haces quedandote aquí ! ¡ Sabiéndote a salvo , eso para mi es más que suficiente !-

Entre plática y plática, Sesshoumaru ya lo ha ido desnudando y ahora le pone casi sin que Inuyasha se dé cuenta, una playera y unos shorts color rojo a modo de pijama. Lo admira inclinando hacia un lado la cabeza sonriendo pícaro, lo toma por una mano y levántandosela lo hace girar para verlo por todos lados y exclama:

- ¡ Vaya que te sienta excelentemente bien el color rojo mi Inu chan, luces tan...apetecible ! -

- ¡ Keh, pervertido !-

- ¡ Pero así me amas ! ¿ No es así ? -

-¡ Pues sí , ni hablar ! - exclama Inuyasha en medio de un bostezo, pues le ha entrado un tremendo cansancio y se empieza a sentir soñoliento .

- ¡ Ves te dije que te daría sueño pronto ! -

- ¡ Me siento algo mareado ! -

Sesshoumaru lo abraza y levantandole la cara, lo besa varias veces, mientras recorre su cuerpo lentamente con las manos.

- Sessh, me muero de sueño, ésto es extraño -le dice correspondiendole cada vez más debilmente a sus besos .

- ¡ Tranquilo Inu , es normal , verás es que... en el té que haz tomado, mi médico te administró un calmante, así que ahora solo relajate !- le dice mientras le acaricia su rostro a su chico , suavemente con su fina mano.

- ¡ Nooo ! ¿ Por qué , cómo te atreves !- le dice molesto ,más ya se le cierran los ojos .

- ¡ Pues porque estoy cuidando de tí ! Ahora solo duerme - le dice tomándolo nuevamente en brazos y levantandolo en vilo , pues su chico ya no puede mantenerse en pie .

- ¡ Me las pagarázzzz ! - se abraza al alto joven dejando caer su cabeza en su pecho.

- Como digas amor, pero eso será después ¡ Buenas noches ! - le dice acostándolo en el suave y amplio lecho, lo cobija y le dá un último y tierno beso, lo contempla por unos instantes, como yace con su delicado rostro reposando tranquilo y nuevamente posa su mano en su cara, se agacha y le susurra al oido:

- ¡ Te amo Inu chan, como no puedes imaginar siquiera ! ¡ Descansa ! -

Sale enseguida de la habitación para regresar a su despacho, donde se pone nuevamente en contacto con sus hombres, que le informan que han seguido un posible rastro hasta una zona lejana de la ciudad, donde hay varios conjuntos de departamentos, están peinando la zona en busca del chico.

- Dénme la ubicación- toma nota de lo que le dictan al otro lado de la línea- ¡Voy para allá, mantenganse en contacto ! -

Deja su despacho y se dirige a su habitación, rápidamente va a su enorme vestidor y se cambia de ropa:

Se pone un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, botas de piel hasta abajo de la rodilla aseguradas con unas hebillas en la parte alta, una playera de cuello alto, que permite que se note su esbelto pero fuerte cuerpo, una chamarra de piel con un pequeño cinturón con hebilla en el cuello, se ata un obi de seda a modo de cinturón anudandolo a un lado. Se amarra su plateado y larguísimo cabello, toma un par de guantes de piel, que dejan al descubierto los dedos y por último una especie de pasa montaña que conserva en la mano, toda su vestimenta en color negro.

Abandona entonces su alcoba y baja las escaleras de mármol, dirigiendose al ala este de la mansión, en donde en una apartada construcción y conectada por un pasillo exterior techado , entra abriendo una puerta doble de madera con el escudo de la familia labrado en ellas, para encontrarse en el interior del enorme dojo donde ha practicado con las espadas desde que tiene memoria.

Camina hasta el fondo de la habitación y en una de las amplias paredes introduce una llave en una cerradura, la cual acciona un mecanismo que hace que se deslicen las paredes de metal recubiertas de madera, de modo silencioso hacia los lados, dejando a la vista una enorme cantidad de armas de diferentes tipos : tantos, kunais, shurikens , alabardas, kusarigamas,naginatas, wakizashis,tos, katanas, etc.

Se dirige al area que ostenta su emblema en la parte superior y toma una to que se haya colocada en su soporte al centro.

La hoja resplandece en su perfecta forma, es muy larga, recta , con la cuadrada guarda en acero, la tsuba ( empuñadura ) está forrada con un cordón rojo y un pequeño lazo del mismo color pende del extremo circular de ésta.

- ¡ Toukijin! ! - exclama tomándola.

Vuelve a girar la llave y la retira, las puertas vuelven a moverse , cerrándose ocultando el armamento.

Sale llevando su espada en la mano izquierda y se dirige al estacionamiento, donde sube a un auto deportivo igualmente negro, todo le ha llevado escasos 20 minutos.

Se dirige a toda velocidad a encontrarse con su equipo, cuando ya está cerca, disminuye un poco la velocidad y de pronto dá sorpresivamente la vuelta desviándose de su objetivo.

* * *

Mientras se aproximaba al sitio acordado, su teléfono celular empezó a sonar , cuando vé el número y el nombre del que llama, se sorprende pero no se confía.

- ¡ Diga ! - exclama en tono seco.

- ¿ Sesshoumaru ? - le contesta una débil voz.

- ¿ Eres... tú ? - le pregunta disimulando la enorme sorpresa que le provoca escuchar su voz.

- Sssí ...soy yo ...Byakuya ... ¡ Ayúdame ! - le dice desesperado pero casi sin aliento el chico.

Sesshoumaru le hace algunas preguntas sobre él y sus amigos, que solo Byakuya podría responder, para asegurarse que es en realidad quien afirma ser, al quedar convencido plenamente, le pregunta:

- ¿ Estás solo ? -

- Sí, aunque no sé en donde me encuentro ... ¡ Por favor, ayúdame, no creo aguantar mucho más ! - le suplica sollozando.

- ¡ No cuelgues, deja tu teléfono así para poder rastrear la llamada !- le indica Sesshoumaru, que enseguida se comunica con su equipo de rastreadores y les indica que localicen el sitio desde donde se está haciendo esa llamada.

- ¡ Tranquilo Byakuya ! - calma al chico - ya estamos trabajando para encontrarte ¡ Te prometo que te hallaré , resiste ! -

- ¡ No tardes por favor ! - habla el chico ya casi sin aliento- me parece escuchar pasos que se acercan ...

No han transcurrido ni 5 minutos cuando le pasan el reporte del lugar exacto de la llamada, él se halla muy cerca , les ordena lo alcancen en el sitio, pues se adelantará ya que no hay tiempo que perder.

Llega a toda velocidad a la dirección que le han indicado y dejándo su auto a cierta distancia, se coloca el pasamontaña y cuando baja del vehiculo, se coloca la espada en su obi, lleva además un arma automática en su sobaquera.

El edificio parece semiabandonado pero hay una luz encendida en una de las ventanas del sexto piso. Sube corriendo las escaleras sin hacer el más pequeñoruido, alerta a cualquier movimiento, cuando llega ese piso y se acerca por el corredor empieza a escuchar unas risas burlonas y unos apagados y apenas audibles sollozos.

Se coloca ante la puerta y toca, cuando alguien se asoma, no ve a nadie, pues Sesshoumaru se ha ocultado para no ser visto por la mirilla de la puerta, escucha la voz rasposa de alguien decir en el interior :

- ¡ No veo a nadie ! -

- Asegurate bien, pueden ser los miembros de la banda de los Nekos que sabes que rondan por aquí - exclama alguien más allá en la habitación.

Sesshoumaru escucha como se acercan nuevamente a la puerta y al momento que la abren un poco, se impulsa de improviso para adelante y la acaba de abrir de una fuerte patada , entrando de golpe y sorpresa al apartamento, un grupo de vagos malvivientes lo observan sorprendidos, unos de ellos están despojando de sus pertenencias a alguien que yace en el suelo. El tipo que abrió la puerta saca rápidamente un puñal y se le vá encima a Sesshoumaru, quien dando un rápido giro , extiende una pierna y de una veloz patada le rompe la muñeca de la mano derecha, haciendo que suelte el arma, en medio de un grito de dolor.

Lo atacan entonces otros dos de los sujetos , pero de igual manera los recibe con rápidos golpes con manos y piernas, un tercero se les une sacando una cadena con la que le lanza rápidos ataques al millonario.

Este ya sin miramientos desenvaina la katana, cuyo brillo reluce en la habitación , cuando el delincuente la ve sonrie burlón :

- ¡Esa espada me gusta y va a ser mia ! -

- ¡Intenta siquiera tocarla infeliz basura ! - le responde Sesshoumaru seco.

Atacan los tres a la vez , pero no acaban de saber que les ocurrió cuando yacen en el suelo noqueados y enrrollados con su propia cadena.

El último de ellos que queda ahí se levanta dejando en paz al chico en el piso y de entre sus ropas saca un par de kunais.

- ¡ Maldito entrometido, ahora verás ! ¡ Acabaré contigo en un dos por tres ! -

Un par de destellos dorados lo siguen furiosos.

Cuando se dispone a lanzar los kunais , Sesshoumaru con Tokijin en mano y en un movimiento imposible de distinguir y de evitar, dá un doble giro sobre sí mismo, haciendo saltar por los aires las armas, cortándolas limpiamente por la mitad.

El sujeto aterrorizado ve a ese alto hombre acercarse espada en mano y con su fría y ambar mirada fija en él.

- ¡¿Quién eres, qué clase de demonio eres ?! - exclama retrocediendo y hechando a correr tratando de alcanzar la salida.

Sesshoumaru corre hacia su presa y con un golpe certero con la empuñadura de su to, lo hace caer dejandolo igualmente sin sentido. Se apresura a revisar el lugar para asegurarse que no hay nadie más, luego llega junto al chico y aleja de él a uno de los vagos de una patada , coloca nuevamente su espada en su obi y se acuclilla junto al jovencito que se cubre la cara y tiembla sin control, su aspecto es lamentable, luce muy mal.

Le hace a un lado de la cara su negro y lacio cabello.

- ¡ Ya pasó todo ! ¿ Cómo te encuentras ? -

El chico no abre los ojos y no le responde.

- ¡ Byakuya , abre los ojos , ya estás a salvo ! - le dice con voz calmada.

El chico pone atención al fin a la voz que escucha y abre los ojos mirando con el terror plasmado en ellos.

-¿ Sesshoumaru ? . exclama débilmente y con el miedo en la voz.

El joven No Taisho , se descubre el rostro y entonces el chico al reconocerlo se intenta levantar con mucho esfuerzo y se aferra con desesperación a él sollozando.

- ¡ Cálmate, ya terminó todo ,en seguida te sacó de aquí ! -

Ya se escuchan pasos en el corredor y vé aparecer en la puerta a un grupo de sus hombres .

- ¿ Ya llamaron a los servicios de emergencia ? - les pregunta serio.

- Sí señor, ellos y la policía ya vienen en camino, ya revisamos el lugar y no hay nadie más por aquí, solo algunos vagos, si alguien allá afuera vió algo, están demasiado asustados como para hablar. -

- Ayudenme a llevarlo al sillón - les ordena .

- Sí señor - le ayudan a cargarlo aunque Byakuya no se suelta de Sesshoumaru.

Cuando hace ya varias semanas que el empresario les dió su número telefónico a los amigos de Inuyasha, por sí algo llegara a necesitarse con respecto a su novio, jamás imaginó que se presentaría una situación así dónde sería de tal utilidad

Sesshoumaru mira preocupado una mancha de sangre en el costado del chico, la cual se está extendiendo más , cuando lo han colocado en el sillón y se aparta de él , nota una sensación de tibia humedad en la ropa y observa la mancha que ha quedado en su ropa con la sangre del chico. El rastro de ésta en el pecho de Byakuya se extiende hacia la axila izquierda.

Se agacha y le abre la chamarra y la camisa, está sangrando de una pequeña herida en su costado izquierdo, lo que parece ser una herida de bala.

- ¡ Necesito algo, una toalla, un pedazo de sábana, lo que sea, que esté limpio !

¡ Hay que detener la hemorragia ! - los apresura

Sus hombres vuelven rápidamente con una toalla de manos que Sesshoumaru dobla y presiona con ella la herida, ante lo cual Byakuya gime de dolor.

- Aguanta un poco, debo detener el sangrado - le dice con calma Sesshoumaru.

Después de un rato, la hemorragia comienza a ceder, mientras No Taisho Sama observa al jovencito.

Tiene varios golpes, así como rojizas marcas en su blanca piel, también algunas mordidas en su cuello, pero lo que más le enoja son las manchas de sangre en la entepierna del pantalón del chico.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru, fué espantoso ! - gime Byakuya cerrando los ojos - ¡ Me dispararon ! -

- Lo sé, acabo de notarlo, ya vienen los paramédicos,estarás bien ! -

El chico solloza más fuerte y entonces Sesshoumaru se acomoda a un lado en el sillón , trata de hacerlo sentir protegido, el chico tiembla de miedo, debe haber sido horrible su sufrimiento, le acaricia su rostro y su cabello.

- ¡ Ya todo pasó , me encargaré personalmente de que nada más te suceda Byakuya ! -

El joven millonario, sabe que es gracias al sacrificio de éste chico, que aquél que tanto ama, esté ahora a salvo.

Cuando llegan los paramédicos, él permanece a un lado observando en silencio , luego les indica que lo trasladen al mismo hospital al que en aquella ocasión llevaron a Inuyasha.

Sale con ellos para ver como lo suben a la ambulancia, indica a uno de su agentes que vaya a avisar personalmente a la madre del chico y la escolten al hospital , para salir después a toda prisa con rumbo al hospital.

* * *

El chico es atendido rápidamente nada más llegar al hospital, Sesshoumaru no se aleja en ningún momento del lugar a donde atienden a Byakuya, cuando el médico sale le informa el estado Byakuya.

- ¡ Pobre chico, fué salvajemente golpeado y ...violado, está muy lastimado, ya hemos hecho todo lo necesario para que se sienta mejor y se reponga lo más pronto posible.

- ¡ Malditos malnacidos ! - exclama furioso Sesshoumaru

- ¿ Tiene algú familiar ? - pregunta el médico.

. - Su madre, la cual llegará en cualquier momento.

- Debo decirle que a pesar de todo , éste jovencito es muy afortunado.

- ¿ Por qué lo dice ? -

- Me refiero a ésto - dice el médico sacando un pequeño libro de bolsillo, con un agujero a un lado.

- ¡ Pero ésto es ! - exclama Sesshoumaru , tomando el libro ensangrentado entre las manos.

- ¡ Es lo que le salvó la vida ! Desvió la bala, pues lo llevaba en el bolsillo de la chamarra y gracias a ésto es que él está vivo. -

- ¡ Increible ! - susurra Sesshoumaru, al ver el tiulo del libro de autor español, pues hasta donde sabe , el chico llevaba ese idioma extranjero en la escuela , es un ejemplar de : " La vida es sueño " de Calderón de la Barca.

En esos momentos sale una enfermera del cuarto de Byakuya, se acerca a ellos...

- Lo llama , quiere verle No Taisho Sama ! dice que quiere hablar con usted-

Ante lo cual Sesshoumaru entra rápidamente a la habitación con el consentimiento del médico, una vez ahí en cuanto el paciente lo escucha entrar , vuelve su cabeza hacía él y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas una vez más.

Sesshoumaru se sienta a su lado y tomando un pañuelo desechable de la mesita que se halla a un lado de la cama, le limpia la cara con sumo cuidado.

- ¿ Ya te sientes mejor Byakuya ? -

El chico mueve afirmativamente la cabeza, Sesshoumaru toma la mano del chico y mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos exclama :

- ¡ Lo siento Byakuya, lo lamento tanto ! ¡ Esto no debería de haber pasado, si solo yo los hubiera protegido mejor ! - le dice bajando la mirada.

- Yo tuve la culpa también, porque días antes yo había visto algunos tipos por los alrdedores ,que me parecieron sospechosos y nunca se los dije a los demás porque luego dicen que imagino cosas .-

- No fué buena idea desde luego, aunque la falla fué nuestra ésta vez, verás tengo hombres cuidandolos de forma permanente, pero ésta ocasión nos tendieron una trampa y no quise arriesgarme . Dieron la falsa impresión de que atacarían a tu madre y a Kouga, obviamente ahora sé que solo fué un señuelo para distraernos de ustedes. -

- ¡ Mi madre ! - dice el chico sobresaltado tratando de incorporarse.

- ¡ Tranquilo! - le dice recostandolo otra vez - ella está bien , mandé gente en seguida y todo está a salvo, lo mismo sucede con Kouga. Sin embargo lograron que enviaramos más hombres para allá mermando un poco la vigilancia que mantenía sobre ustedes, lo más lamentable es que sí hayan logrado hacerte daño. -

Pasa su mano por la frente de Byakuya , lo cual hace que éste se ruborice un poco.

- ¡ Gracias Byakuya, salvaste a Inuyasha a un altísimo costo ! A partir de ahora tengo una deuda contigo, que me encargaré de saldar, aunque sé que no tengo nada con lo que pueda pagarte. -

El chico solo sonríe tristemente.

- ¡ Lo sé Byakuya, lo sé ! sé que no puedo enmendar ésto, pero sí me puedo encargar de que ésto no vuelva a suceder y a partir de ahora, cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente .-

- ¡ Gracias Sesshoumaru ! -

- ¡ Sshh ! calla, yo soy el que te estoy agradecido ! - lo mira serio y añade :

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, sé que es algo sumamente delicado, pero quiero saber si pudiste ver a quien te agredió, es decir si no estaba cubierto del rostro o algo así -

Byakuya comienza a temblar ante el solo recuerdo , Sesshoumaru lo toma de las manos con aire preocupado.

- ¡ Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo ! ¡ Quiero hacerlo , antes de que llegue mi madre ! pues me han dicho que ya le avisaron y viene en camino ... ¡ Claro que lo ví ! Estaba tan confiado seguramente de que me mataría después , que no se preocupó por ocultar su identidad- hace una breve pausa para armarse de valor, jala aire profundamente y suelta :

- ¡ Fué Naraku ! -

- ¡ Nuevamente Naraku ! - exclama Sesshoumaru furioso, pero con el triunfo en la mente.

- Sí , sus hombres atacaron la florería y me atraparon y me llevaron ante él... y luego él... ¡ Oh Kami ! ¡ Fué espantoso ! - dice empezando a sollozar.

- ¡ No sigas si no puedes, dejémoslo para después ! -

- ¡ No está bien, tengo que sacarlo o me matará por dentro ! - deja escapar un silencioso llanto y luego sobreponiendose continua, mientras Sesshoumaru no suelta sus manos brindándole apoyo.

- Él... él me golpeó y me... violó ! ¡ Fué tan doloroso ! ¡ Es un animal salvaje !

Ahora mi honor está destrozado, mi corazón ,mi alma , mis sueños ... Tenía tantos planes para realizar... ¿ Sabes Sesshoumaru ?

Tomé ese trabajo porque quería continuar estudiando, quiero estudiar música, es mi pasión, con lo que ganara trabajando ahí lo podría hacer.

Sólo que yo nunca... ¡ Oh , nunca imaginé que Naraku era el hombre para el que yo trabajaba. -

Comienza a llorar sin poder contenerse y exclama con dificultad :

- Tenía sueños, esperaba encontrar a alguien especial que me amará, al que yo amara, al que yo... me entregara por amor y... ahora... ¡ Ahora no valgo nada, yo esperaba con ilusión mi primer beso, el bello momento de darle mi amor, mi ser , mi alma , mi todo ! ¡ Pero ahora , todo se ha acabado y no tuve oportunidad de empezar ! -

Sesshoumaru lo abraza y lo interrumpe .

- ¡ Eso no es verdad Byakuya ! Sé que ésto es sumamente difícil de asimilar ahora, pero hay algo que puedo decirte ,

¡ Eres un ser humano maravilloso, muy noble, con un honor envidiable y nada puede hacer que no vayas con la frente en alto ! -

- ¡ Pero su boca , sus manos , sus besos me queman ahora mismo, me arde como veneno en mi boca !

¡ Oh Sesshoumaru , no puedo quitarme esa horrible sensación ! - le dice aferrandose a él.

Le brillan sus ojitos a Byakuya por las lágrimas, sufre con el amargo recuerdo de toda la pesadilla vivida hasta hace poco y en ese abrazo de ese alto empresario encuentra algo de consuelo, un tibio cobijo que le calma un poco el enorme dolor.

Sesshoumaru lo mira, pero ahora de una forma diferente, ¡ no como mira a Inuyasha , no ! sino de una forma más fraterna, con un gran agradecimento y entonces... tomando al chico por el mentón, se agacha y deposita un suave y tierno beso en sus labios, Byakuya abre los ojos sorprendido, más luego se deja llevar cerrandolos nuevamente , aspirando el embriagador aroma de ese atractivo hombre que lo besa con tal cuidado, después siente otro tibio beso en la frente y luego otro en cada mano.

El chico se sonroja enormemente quedando boquiabierto, pues la sensación es completamente diferente a la que ha sufrido hace poco, es como recibir un cálido abrazo en el alma y en el corazón, neutralizando de alguna forma el mortal veneno dejado sobre su piel.

- ¿Sabes Byakuya ? -le dice Sesshoumaru casi en un susurro , separándose de él- ¡ Yo sé que tú encontrarás quien te ame como lo mereces, porque eres un chico muy especial ! ¡ Él llegará a tí sin duda alguna ! -

No Taisho Sama se yergue nuevamente y retomando su aire sereno y serio le dice :

- Pero ahora será mejor que descanses -

Lo ayuda a recostarse otra vez arreglándole las frazadas y la almohada ; de alguna forma el chico luce más calmado.

- Por cierto - le dice Sesshoumaru - ¡ Toma ésto es tuyo , te salvó la vida ! -

Byakuya toma el libro que le tiende el millonario .

- ¡ Oh Cielos ! lo tendré que pagar pues es de la biblioteca de la escuela - dice mirando a través del orificio dejado por la bala, ante lo cual Sesshoumaru no puede más que mover la cabeza incrédulo y con una leve sonrisa en la boca.

Entonces se escucha la voz preocupada de una mujer que se acerca por el pasillo, se detiene ante la puerta de la habitación , abre lentamente y se asoma, más cuando ve a su hijo postrado en la cama cuidado por ése alto hombre , no puede detenerse más y entra sollozando y abraza a Byakuya, Sesshoumaru entonces, sale discretamente de la habitación.

Se dirige a la sala de espera , aún es temprano, van a ser las 4 de la mañana, Inuyasha debe de estar profundamente dormido debido al calmante, lo dejará descansar y luego le comunicará lo relacionado a Byakuya.

Se sienta pesadamente en un sillón y comienza a analizar la situación :

Sabe perfectamente que lo que conoce ahora Byakuya es sumamente importante, pero deberá esperar para que sus detectives interroguen al chico, por lo pronto ha ordenado a sus hombres que se encarguen de mantener en secreto la situación de Byakuya, incluso se ha manejado todo lo relacionado con su ingreso al hospital con un nombre falso, debe protegerlo a toda costa.

Él ya tiene planes específicos para lograrlo, pero debe hablar con la madre del chico, no se dará el lujo de fallar en su cometido, como ha sucedido de alguna forma ésta vez con la trampa impuesta por Naraku. Ciertamente se hayaron algunos yakuzas en los alrededores como les habían informado, pero finalmente no se sabe si realmente iban a atacar en ese momento, pero él decidió no arriesgarse, incluso ahora ha mandado agentes encubiertos como monjes, hasta el monasterio en el que se ha recluido Miroku, sin que éste lo sepa.

En cuanto a Naraku, procederá con su venganza, seguramente se mantendrá oculto, al menos por un hará la denuncia y se mostrarán las pruebas a la policía, pero él actuará por su cuenta a la vez, como lo ha venido haciendo

* * *

Ha pasado el tiempo, ya son casi las 6 de la mañana cuando siente que alguien se acerca a él.

Cuando levanta la vista, se encuentra frente a frente, con la madre del chico.

- ¿ Sesshoumaru Sama ? - le dice ella respetuosa haciendo una reverencia.

Él a su vez se pone de pie y le responde.

- Sí , soy yo -

- Soy Miyamoto Atsushi, la madre de Byakuya, disculpe la descortesía de hace un momento, pero comprenderá que venía sumamente preocupada. Cuando sus hombres se presentaron en mi casa yo ya me hallaba muy angustiada y cuando me comunicaron que lo habían encontrado, simplemente me urgía verle - le dice la señora, sentándose en un sillón cercano al del hombre de blanco cabello- Ahora ya me siento más calmada, en éste instante están revisando los médicos a mi hijo y me pidieron que saliera un momento , pero el pronóstico según me dicen es bueno

¡ Le agradezco mucho todo lo que está haciendo por mi hijo ! -

- ¡ Por favor, ni lo mencione ! - le responde Sesshoumaru amble- si alguien aquí está agradecido, ese soy yo, su hijo se comportó con un gran valor, aún a costa de su seguridad, con el único propósito de salvar la vida de Inuyasha, su amigo, al cual yo tengo en muy alta estima -

La madre del chico lo observa y como si entendiera a que se refiere, solo contesta:

- Comprendo -

- Ahora, si me lo permite quiero tocar un punto con respecto a su seguridad, me es urgente hablar con usted, si es que está de acuerdo, lo más pronto posible, sobre eso y otros asuntos. -

- Pues me parece que ahora hay un poco de tiempo, en lo que puedo volver a entrar con mi hijo.-

- De acuerdo, verá , como ya deben de haberle informado mis hombres, ésto fué un ataque planeado y directo , puede estar segura que mantendré la viglancia para garantizar la seguridad tanto de usted , como de su hijo.

- Pero ...¿ Por qué ? ¿ Qué ocurre ? ¡ Disculpe, se lo agadezco mucho, pero no comprendo ! ¿ Por qué usted ? -

- Miyamoto San , creame ¡ es lo menos que puedo hacer ! Su hijo arriesgó la vida protegiendo lo que yo mas amo! - le dice hablandole claro a su interlocutora.

Ella solo asiente respetuosa.

- Ahora le pido que comprenda que quién hizo ésto , es un enemigo de mucho cuidado y puede volver a actuar, así que yo le ofrezco lo siguiente:

Encargarme por completo de usted y su hijo , para que se encuentren a salvo, puede estar segura de que haré lo que sea necesario para lograrlo. -

Ante lo cual, la madre de Byakuya, pensando en mantener a salvo a su hijo , ya no pone objeción alguna.

* * *

Cuando Inuyasha empieza a despertar, tarda un poco en recuperarse, todavía se siente algo mareado , reacciona sin embargo cuando nota a su lado un tibio cuerpo acomodado muy cerca d él y rodeandolo con uno de sus brazos.

- ! Sesshoumaru ! - susurra al sentir con sus finos dedos el cuerpo de su amado quien duerme profundamente ,el cual está acostado sin haberse cambiado, lleva puesta su ropa negra y se ha dormido así sin más sobre el edredón.

"Debe estar muy cansado , si no me equivoco ha pasado toda la noche despierto . ¡ Como podría pagarte todo lo que haces por mí, por nosotros, arriesgando todo , dando todo. ! "

Inuyasha pasa su mano por ese rostro que ahora reconoce a la perfección por medio de su tacto, aunque... a veces... desearía tanto poder verlo, poder contemplar a ese hombre que ama con toda su alma; suspira profundamente y agachandose deposita un cálido beso en sus suaves labios .

Cuando escucha las campanas del reloj que se halla en la habitación dando las 12:30 , nota lo mucho que ha dormido

¡ Ya pasa del medio día !

Aunque ignora cuanto lleva a su lado Sesshoumaru decide no despertarlo, se separa de él con cuidado y se mete a bañar y luego se viste con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa roja que le ha regalado su novio , pues parece ser que le gusta como luce con ese color, ha tenido la atención de pedir a su servidumbre que acomoden las cosas para él, para facilitarle sus movimientos y ha notado una buena cantidad de ropa en el lugar que corresponde al color rojo.

Cuando sale de la habitación , se encuentra con Sura

- ¡Buen día Inuyasha San ! - escucha esa voz femenina que reconoce como la de la persona que lo condujo ya en alguna ocasión por alguna parte de ésta construcción, cuando entregó las flores para la madre de Inuyasha .

- ¡ Buen día eh ... disculpe pero no sé su nombre ! - exclama el chico apenado.

- Soy Sura San , la doncella personal de Sesshoumaru Sama y ama de llaves de la mansión .

- ¡ Mansión , ha dicho ! - pregunta asombrado Inuyasha pues sabe que es un lugar grande, pero no tiene una idea clara de las dimensiones del lugar.

- ¡ Así es , es la Mansión No Taisho ! - le responde ella amable.

- ¡ Ahora comprendo porque siempre me pierdo ! - dice el chico sonriendo.

- Disculpe- le dice nuevamente Sura - ¿ Mi amo aún duerme ? -

- Sí y me parece que tardará todavía un poco en despertar -

- Comprendo , él llegó hace apenas unas dos horas -

- ¿ Había salido ? -

- Así es , pero estoy segura de que él hablará con usted al respecto, por el momento le suplico que venga conmigo, pues mi señor me ha ordenado que me ocupe de todo lo que usted necesite, así que como comprenderá , ahora soy su doncella también . -

- ¿ Mi doncella ? - dice Inuyasha - jamás he tenido algo semejante -

- Pues bien ¡ Ahora lo tiene ! Así que no se detenga para hacerme saber lo que se le ofrezca, estoy para servirle el tiempo que usted permanezca aquí o cada quee venga a la mansión, así se me ha ordenado . Pero venga conmigo por favor, debe comer algo y ya está todo dispuesto- le dice tomándole la mano y colocandola en su brazo para guiarlo al comedor.

Ella permanece a su lado para auxiliarlo en todo lo que necesite, cosa que a él le incomoda un poco por la falta de costumbre, aunque debe admitir que todo lo que le han llevado a la mesa ha estado sumamente delicioso. Luego le sirven el té y cuando está disfrutando de éste, otro más conocido e irresistible aroma llega hasta él, al tiempo que unos fuertes brazos lo rodean en un tibio abrazo.

- ¡ Buen día mi Inu chan ! - le susurran al oido, dándole a la vez un suave beso.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru !-exclama el chico - ¡ No estamos solos ! - jalandose un poco completamente sonrojado.

- ¡ No te preocupes por Sura ! - le responde como si nada - ella ha sido mi complice más de una vez , es más ¡ No debes preocuparte por nadie aquí , después de todo estoy en mi casa !-

Luego dirigiendose a Sura le dice :

- Desayunaré en seguida, pues tenemos prisa, que me alisten el mercedes negro y se preparen mis escoltas -

- Sí señor -

- ¿Saldremos? - pregunta Inuyasha , pues puede notar que algo sucede , siente además como Sesshoumaru lo toma de las manos y ultimamente ésto ha sucedido cuando le va a comunicar algo importante.

- Sí debemos ir a atender un asunto muy importante...especificamente al hospital -

Inuyasha se alarma y aprieta las manos de su novio.

-¿ Por qué ? ¿ Qué ha sucedido ésta vez ? -

- ¡ Cálmate Inuyasha ! lo que sucede es que... ¡ Hallamos a Byakuya ! -

-¡ Byakuya ! ¡ Dime por favor que se encuentra bien, por favor ! - suplica Inuyasha-

-Sí , él ya se encuentra...mejor - le dice en tono calmado , para no alarmarlo.

- ¡ Quiero ir con él! ¡ Por favor ! -

- Sí , lo haremos enseguida ¡ Tranquilo, él ya está siendo atendido ! -

- ¿ Qué le ha ocurrido ? -

- Te lo explico en el camino -

Sesshoumaru se apresura a desayunar, luego se alistan y salen a la puerta principal, donde ya está estacionado el auto que ha solicitado No Taisho Sama y otros dos que los escoltarán , ya esperan cerca de las verjas que marcan el perímetro de los terrenos de la mansión, parten escoltados, como deberá de ser por algún tiempo, hasta que estén seguros de que ya no hay peligro .

* * *

Cuando llegan al hospital, la madre del chico,amablemente deja pasar a Inuyasha, mientras ésta parte junto con Sesshoumaru, para que ella vaya a comer algo, mientras el par de amigos platican con más confianza.

En cuanto quedan solos, Inuyasha se abraza a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos, le toca el rostro para sentirlo, para asegurarse de que en realidad se encuentra bien.

- ¡ Byakuya, tuve miedo de volver a saber de tí ! - lo abraza más fuerte mientras exclama :

- ¡ Gracias amigo mío , muchas gracias !

¡ Me salvaste la vida, pero a un costo muy alto para tí ! -

- ¡ Una vida no tiene ningún costo ! debo admitir que lo que viví fué como una pesadilla, pero ahora al verte a salvo, al menos me siento satisfecho. -

Inuyasha vuelve a tocar el rostro de Byakuya, han sido amigos por muchos años, lo conoce muy bien, sus sentimientos, su nobleza, pero jamás imaginó que su amistad fuera puesta a prueba de esa forma.

Se inclina y besa a su amigo en la frente.

-¿ Se puede ? - exclama alguien asomándose por la puerta.

- ¡ Kouga ! - dicen los chicos al unísono.

- ¡ Lamento interrumpir tan tierno momento ! - dice fingiendose apenado.

- ¡ Baka ! - le replica Inuyasha colorado al igual que Byakuya- solo le agradecía por salvarme la vida -

Kouga se acerca a la cama del delgado jovencito y exclama:

- ¡ Vaya con el chico tierno ! - alborotándole el cabello, luego lo mira y de forma sincera le dice :

- ¡ Nos tuviste muy preocupados, no lo vuelvas a hacer ! después de todo eres uno de mis pocos amigos y ¿ Sabes ? ¡ De verdad te aprecio mucho !- le dice mientras vuelve su rostro hacia otro lado apenado de su propia honestidad , pues estos sentimientos con los que lidia, son nuevos para él, aunque le han brindado un grato calor en su corazón.

- Pero ahora cuentanos lo que te pasó -

- ¡ No es nada agradable chicos, pero solo a ustedes me atrevería a decírselos, aparte de mi madre y Sesshoumaru. Por cierto Inuyasha ¡ Ese joven es un verdadero encanto de hombre !-

- ¡ Vaya que lo es ! - suelta Inuyasha, más luego cayendo en la cuenta, añade molesto en son de broma:

¡ Ey Byakuya, harás que me ponga celoso ! -

- ¡ Para nada Inu ! Él no tiene ojos más que para tí ¡ Eres muy afortunado ! -

- ¡ Lo sé ! -

Luego en medio de lágrimas y muestras de cariño de sus amigos , las cuales lo hacen sentir cobijado, les narra la desagradable experiencia que ha vivido.

Tiene la fortuna de poder contarlo, cerca estuvo de no volver a ver a su madre ni a sus amigos.

Pero ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad que no piensa desaprovechar, sus sueños están ahí, a la espera de que los vuelva realidad, sus amigos le han dado la fuerza para ello.

* * *

Naraku mientras tanto , se ha replegado, nadie sabe su paradero, pero él está confiado de algún modo , pues ignora que Byakuya, su único testigo en contra, ha sobrevivido y la ira de Sesshoumaru lo perseguirá sin piedad.

Continuará . . .

**Notas finales:**

Es todo por hoy, les agradezco como siempre su compañía con o sin reviews, los cuales también son muy importantes para mí pero sé que andan por aquí. Aunque agradecería que me hicieran llegar sus comentarios.

Agradezco las observaciones hechas a mi redacción, trataré de poner atención a lo que mencionan.

¡ Arigato !

Nos leemos.

Bye, bye :D


	17. Capítulo 17 Acorralados

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

¡ Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores, seguidores y autores de reviews !

¡Les agradezco como siempre su interés en mi ff !

Les dejo el siguiente capítulo con lemon incluido , espero lo disfruten XD.

Un poco de calma después de la tormenta, pero no se confíen... .ja.

Aclaro que no me he olvidado de Kouga y Miroku, ya viene su capítulo.

****

Capítulo 17

**" Acorralados "**

Byakuya todavía permaneció en el hospital una semana a insistencia de su madre y apoyada por Sesshoumaru Sama; cuando sale está que no cabe en sí de gozo, tan solo con volver a sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre la piel, cuando ha pensado en que no sería posible dar un respiro más, lo valora mejor y lo contempla desde otro punto de vista, un echo tan sencillo como éste.

Le acompaña desde luego su madre y en el estacionamiento ya los espera Sesshoumaru, el cual ha insistido en llevarlos personalmente a su casa a bordo de una de sus camionetas y custodiados por sus guardaespaldas como ya es normal ultimamente, a pesar de que Naraku sigue sin dar señales de vida.

Byakuya está contento sí , pero su madre que lo conoce al derecho y al revés , puede notar un rasgo triste en su mirada a causa obviamente de lo que le ha tocado vivir, la desagrable pesadilla que le ha cambiado la perspectiva de la vida y hecho añicos algunos de sus sueños, además sabe que le pesa el haber perdido la oportunidad en la escuela de música, pues al no haber realizado el último pago correspondiente a la inscripción y aún a pesar de haber llevado sus papeles a tiempo, perdió definitivamente su lugar.

" Tal vez para el año que entra " - se dice a sí mismo a modo de consuelo.

Va pensando un sin fin de asuntos, cuando pone atención al rumbo que han tomado a bordo de la camioneta conducida por Sesshoumaru , transitan por un suburbio de clase media , muy distinto a la humilde zona en donde viven.

- ¿ Hacia donde nos dirigimos mamá ? - le pregunta , pero ella solo le responde con una mueca de confusión pues también ignora hacia donde van.

Al escucharlos Sesshoumaru voltea y responde a su pregunta:

- Lamento quitarles un poco de su tiempo , pero tengo un asunto pendiente que atender de inmediato , no demoraré mucho , les pido un poco de su paciencia- les explica amablemente volviendo a fijar sus dorados ojos en el camino que siguen.

- No hay problema Sesshoumaru , después de todo no tenemos prisa - responde con una sonrisa Byakuya.

Después de unos minutos más, llegan a una zona de pintorescas casas, que lucen una bella combinación de las construcciones tradicionales japonesas y las modernas. Es un lugar muy agradable al que entran por medio de un acceso controlado por una caseta de vigilancia , previa identificación los dejan entrar al conjunto de hermosas casas de dos plantas y bellos jardínes.

Sesshoumaru y su séquito se detienen frente a una de ellas, la cual está rodeada por una verja de madera en color café claro con lindas enredaderas por aquí y por allá.

-¡ Llegamos ! - exclama así sin más Sesshoumaru, desciende del auto, sus guardaespaldas ya le esperan distribuyendose por los alrededores tratando de pasar desapercibidos, pues van vestidos para ello,después de un instante su presencia no se nota en lo absoluto.

Sesshoumaru se acerca a la puerta trasera, la abre y le tiende la mano a la madre de Byakuya, la cual lo mira extrañada.

- ¿ Me haría el favor Atsushi San ? -

- ¿ Cómo dice ? - le responde bajando del auto tras tomar la mano del guapo empresario.

- Les agradecería mucho si me acompañaran, pues hay algo que me gustaría consultar con ambos. -

Byakuya los sigue sin chistar nada, pues no tiene ni idea de que puede ser eso de lo que habla Sesshoumaru. Cruzan la verja de madera y puede contemplar la casa pintada de color blanco y con grandes ventanales, ésta se halla rodeada por un amplio jardín arreglado en el más puro estilo japonés, con su estanque y una fuentecilla de bambú , suben algunos escalones que conducen a la puerta de entrada pasando por ella y llegan a una amplia sala amueblada en colores claros.

De repente de una de las habitaciones cercanas, salen muy sonrientes Inuyasha y Kouga, llevando un letrero que dice " Bienvenidos ".

- ¡ Sorpresa ! - gritan a la par.

La sorpresa para Byakuya y su madre no puede ser mayor, se miran uno al otro perplejos , observando primero a uno luego al otro y finalmente a Sesshoumaru esperando una explicación, éste les sonrie levemente a ambos.

- ¡ No entendemos que pasa Sesshoumaru Sama ! - dice la madre de Byakuya.

- Es sencillo realmente y si me lo permiten con gusto les excplico- les dice acercandose a Byakuya y tomando suavemente su mano, deposita en ella un juego de llaves - lo que ocurre es... que les estoy entregando su nueva casa, si me hacen el favor de aceptar.

- ¡ Queeé ! - dice Byakuya- ¿ Por qué razón ? .

- ¡¿ Cómo ?! ¿ Ésto es una broma no es así ?- completa su madre.

- ¡ Créame mi respetable señora, que no soy lo que se dice una persona muy bromista que digamos ! ¡ Hablo completamente en serio ! - exclama mirándolos de tal forma que no deja lugar a dudas.

- ¡ Pero es que nosotros no podemos aceptar ! ¡ Ésto es demasiado !

¿ Por qué ? ¡ Lo siento no puedo ! ¡ Esto es imposible ! - responde la madre de Byakuya apresurada.

- ¡ Nada es imposible ! -responde Sesshoumaru tajante - Ahora le pido que lo vea de éste modo : Ustedes no deben volver a su antiguo hogar, por su propia seguridad, pues los que hicieron ésto , podrían regresar en cualquier momento y francamente no quiero arriesgarme a ponerlos en peligro otra vez.

Además ésto es lo menos que puedo hacer a modo de agradecimiento por lo que su hijo ha hecho por nosotros - concluye.

- ¡ Y Sesshoumaru Sama no acepta un no por respuesta , créame ! - le dice Inuyasha interviniendo con una sonrisa en la boca.

- ¡ Se la pagaremos, puede estar seguro !-

- ¡ Así será ! - la apoya Byakuya

Sesshoumaru se acerca y tomándo ambas manos de la madre de Byakuya le dice :

- ¡ Ya lo han hecho Miyamoto San , de verdad que sí ! ¡ No tiene una idea de lo que han hecho por mí , por nosotros ! - se aleja de ella soltando sus manos y lanzándole una significativa mirada, toma a Inuyasha por la cintura rodeandolo con su brazo y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Atsushi San lo piensa todavía un momento, observa a su hijo que por un instante creyó perder y ahora se halla a salvo , hasta que finalmente ella asiente en silencio vencida, comprendiendo perfectamente de lo que ese alto joven le habla, al notar lo evidente , el gran cariño que existe entre ambos peliplatas.

- ¡ Pero ven Byaku ! - lo jala de improviso Kouga - ¡ Aún hay algo más ! .-

Lo lleva a un amplio estudio en donde para sorpresa del chico, al cual se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas de emoción, se halla un magnífico piano de cola, color negro, como solo los ha visto en las salas de conciertos. Se acerca atónito y casi lo acaricia cuando lo recorre palmo a palmo, ni en sueños pensó poder llegar a ser el poseedor de tan magnífico instrumento, mientras lo hace cae en la cuenta de un sobre grande color amarillo que yace sobre el cuerpo del piano.

Lo toma con manos temblorosas y saca los papeles que contiene.

Es una inscripción a la mejor escuela de música de Tokio, abarca toda su carrera , completamente pagada. Se siente abrumado por multiples emociones entonces suelta el llanto profundamente emocionado y corre a abrazar a su madre mostrandole los papeles que tiemblan a la par de sus manos , simplemente no pueden creer lo que sus ojos contemplan , el inesperado giro que ha tomado su vida después de padecer tan enorme y amarga experiencia, éste alto joven ha transformado la tragedia en algo maravilloso, así que sin mayor explicación va y abraza a Sesshoumaru.

- ¡ Gracias Sesshoumaru, gracias ! -

- ¡ Ves, te dije que no debías abandonar tus sueños ! ¡ Ahora sólo de tí depende todo y puedes estar seguro de que seguiré de cerca tu carrera y tus progresos , sé que no puedo cambiar lo sucedido, pero sí puedo asegurarme de que tengan un mejor futuro.-

- ¡ No te defraudaré Sesshoumaru, te lo prometo ! -

El joven solo asiente mirandolo fijamente con sus ambarinos ojos y sonrie levemente.

Sin poder aguantar un momento más, Byakuya se sienta al piano e inspirado por la magia del momento y la grata compañía, empieza a inundar el ambiente con cálidas y suaves melodías que los envuelven a todos, es un remanso de paz para todas las almas ahí reunidas , después de los momentos de desesperanza y angustia que han vivido.

Kouga se ha sentado en el suelo mientras su mente viaja muchos kilómetros de distancia para enviarle todo su amor a ese hombre dueño de esos hermosos ojos azules, así como del corazón de éste solitario lobo.

La madre de Byakuya, ahora respira tranquila al saberse seguros y ver a su mayor tesoro a salvo y feliz, ahora que su futuro le sonrie más que antes.

Y Sesshoumaru ... ya está sentado en un mullido sillón mientras sostiene en su regazo al mayor motivo de su alegría y esperanza, al menos por ahora no quiere pensar más allá de eso; el chico a su vez se encuentra dichoso reposando en el tibio pecho de aquel al que ama intensamente dueño de su alma y su corazón.

La reunión improvisada se prolonga un rato más todavía, después de lo cual parten , dejando al joven músico y su madre en un lugar al fin seguro.

- Puedes estar tranquilo Kouga- le dice Sesshoumaru al joven lobo, cuando ya éste baja del auto en el que lo han llevado al albergue - estarás vigilado por mis hombres , pero aún así te pido que seas precavido, permanece alerta. -

- ¡ Lo haré , cielos, me siento como gente importante! ¡ Eres genial Sesshoumaru ! -le dice tendiendole la mano para agradecerle y despedirse . -

- ¡ Sí y es todo mío ! - exclama posesivo Inuyasha, rodeándo a su novio con ambos brazos.

-¿ Celooos ? ja,ja,ja.- ríe Kouga- ¡ Nos vemos después ! - les dice alejandose para después entrar en el albergue.

Parten de ahí y entonces Inuyasha le pide a Sesshoumaru .

- ¿ Podríamos pasar a mi apartamento? Hay algunas cosas que necesito -

-Dejame confirmar la seguridad del lugar, según creo no debe de haber problema alguno , dame un segundo - le responde tras lo cual se comunica con los hombres que vigilan permanentemente el lugar y al colgar su móvil exclama:

-No hay problema, vayamos para allá-

- ¡ Gracias Sessh ! - le dice el chico buscando su mano la cual entrelaza y no suelta hasta llegar al lugar , le causa ansiedad el regresar a su negocio después de lo ocurrido ahí, más sabe que debe enfrentarlo en algún momento y qué mejor que acompañado de ese hombre que le brinda todo el apoyo que necesita.

Al poco rato ya han arribado al lugar y cuando están en el umbral de lo que fuera la puerta, Sesshoumaru agradece que su chico no pueda ver el estado en el que ha quedado su negocio ¡ Es realmente lamentable la detrucción dejada ahí !

" ¡ Yo me encargaré de ésto Inuyasha ! " - piensa para sí a modo de una promesa no mencionada.

Entran al departamento del chico, el cual se apresura a empacar lo que ha ido a buscar, mientras tanto Sesshoumaru se ha entretenido recorriendo el lugar, pues ha estado ahí varias veces , pero jamás había reparado con detalle en todo, pues francamente casi siempre llegan a la recámara y la sala, sin otra cosa en que pensar más que uno en el otro.

Le ha llamado la atención una puerta que siempre había visto cerrada y que ahora está entreabierta, seguramente cuando sus hombres entraron a revisar la seguridad del lugar, la han dejado así, entra contemplando atónito lo que allí se encuentra.

Inuyasha ha guardado lo último cuando nota que no escucha a Sesshoumaru por ningún lado.

-¿ Sesshoumaru ? -

- Estoy por acá Inu - le responde desde el lugar al que entró, que es una especie de... ¿ Estudio de un artista ?

Inuyasha comprende donde ha entrado y se encamina para allá, mientras tanto Sesshoumaru a quitado un lienzo de tela que cubría un cuadro al óleo el cual descansa sobre un caballete y lo está contemplando absorto , mientras sus ojos dorados brillan en la semipenumbra, pues las persianas del lugar permanecen cerradas , cuando escucha los pasos de su amante le pregunta:

- Inuyasha ella... ¿ Ella es...tu madre, verdad ? - le dice en voz baja- me refiero al retrato pintado que tienes aquí... es realmente hermoso ¡ Sus ojos... tus ojos ! ¡ Se parecen tanto, solo de distinto color ! El rostro pintado ahí , la manera en que ha sido interpretado y plasmado en el lienzo ¡ Es soberbio! ¡ La mirada es tan real , tan dulce ...como la tuya ! -

Inuyasha cierra sus ojos un momento , guarda silencio , suspira y al final dice con un aire triste.

- Sí, ella era mi madre-

- ¡ Lo lamento Inu chan yo no quise... molestarte, causarte dolor !- le dice rodeandolo con sus cálidos brazos - le susurra al oido:

- ¡ Perdóname, no me gusta causarte daño ! solo es que entré y me encontré con todo esto, todos éstos cuadros ! -

La habitación está rodeada de muchos cuadros sobre distintos temas, desde algunos realmente infantiles, seguramente echos hace ya tiempo, hasta otros magníficos, pero más que eso , lo que ha dejado casi sin habla al joven y alto peliplata es la firma en la esquina inferior derecha de cada cuadro.

" Inuyasha "

-¡ Los has pintado tú ! -

El chico duda un momento, no puede negar lo evidente, lo cierto es que ha sido él desde luego, pero jamás le había dicho a Sesshoumaru sobre ésto, le resulta muy doloroso hacerlo, hablar de sus sueños, sus planes truncados, su pasión echada al olvido.

Sesshoumaru se dá cuenta de lo que pasa por la mente de Inuyasha y tomandolo por el mentón , le levanta suavemente la cara y le pregunta calmadamente.

-¿ Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho ? ¿ Por qué no has confiado en mí ? - le dice algo dolido.

- ¡ No es eso Sesshoumaru, confío en tí plenamente! pero comprende que ésto ahora es imposible de continuar y ...yo ... no he podido superarlo por completo...-

Sesshoumaru lo abraza y pasa su mano tiernamente por su blanca cabellera mientras le dice :

- ¡ Son preciosos Inu ! reflejan un alma hermosa y con mucha luz ! ¡ Tranquilo Inuyasha, estoy aquí contigo, siénteme a tu lado ! -

-¡ Lo sé Sessh lo sé ! - el chico se enjuga unas furtivas lágrimas y le pide a su novio :

-Sesshoumaru ¡ Vámonos de aquí por favor ! - le dice encaminandose a la puerta mientras el mayor cubre nuevamente la pintura y sale cerrando tras de sí, comprende lo doloroso que debe ser para su novio todo eso, desde el recuerdo de su madre hasta su carrera imposible.

Se acerca en la sala al chico y rodeandolo con sus protectores brazos le susurra:

-¡ Lo lamento Inu chan, no quería lastimarte trayendo recuerdos dolorosos !- le dice depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla y acariciando su rostro con su fina mano.

Inuyasha suspira reconfortado y comprende que ha llegado el momento de contarle todo y así lo hace, confiandole lo relacionado con su pasada vida rodeado de sus amadas pinturas, las cuales ya no podrá realizar más y los planes que tenía para dedicar sus estudios profesionales a ello. Cuando termina tiene los dorados ojos anegados en lágrimas que su amante enjuga tiernamente.

- Inuyasha ¿ Puedo preguntarte algo sobre un asunto delicado ? -

-¡ Adelante ! ¿ De qué se trata ? - le responde aún abrazado a el alto joven.

- Con respecto a tu vista, es decir... ¿ El daño es irreversible ?

¿ No hay posibilidad de una recuperación, de algún tratamiento ? -

Inuyasha se aparta un poco de él y le responde :

- Pues hasta donde pude llegar me dijeron que no había mucho que hacer , si existía algún tratamiento u operación, realmente no lo sé, pues cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber en aquel entonces estaba prácticamente fuera de mi alcance. Así que para mí al menos, ésto es definitivo -

- Comprendo - responde Sesshoumaru en voz baja pensativo.

Inuyasha desea desviar la plática y le dice a su novio:

- Ya tengo todo ¿ Te parece si nos vamos ? me siento cansado -

- ¡ Como tú digas mi Inu chan - se agacha y tomando el rostro de Inuyasha entre sus manos lo besa, acariciando su boca con su inquieta lengua, ante lo cual el chico comienza a jadear a causa del enorme deseo que le provoca con esa intensa muestra de pasión.

- Mejor vámonos- le dice separándose de él aún respirando algo agitado y con las mejillas encendidas.

- ¿ Miedo querido ? -

- No, sólo precaución , mi atrevido novio - le dice buscando su mano a tientas, la cual toma y lo jala hacia la salida .

Se dirigen finalmente a la mansión donde cada quien se dá un baño , luego se reunen a cenar cualquier cosa y luego...

- ¿ Dormirás solo Sessh ? - le pregunta nervioso Inuyasha .

- Me temo, mi querido Inu , que ni siquiera dormiré mucho que digamos , debo salir a ver algunas cosas con mis hombres, pero... ¡ Ten por seguro que recuperaré el tiempo perdido contigo ! - le dice empujandolo hacia una de las paredes, aprisionandolo ahí entre ésta y su cuerpo, apoderandose de su boca en un largo beso, mientras sus manos recorren el cuerpo del chico ¡ Esas delgadas y hábiles manos , tan atrevidas y tan intensas cuando de tocar su piel se trata ! viajan por debajo de su camisa propiciandole intensas caricias en su blanca y suave piel.

El chico se ha pegado por completo al cuerpo de su amante, aspirando profundamente, sumida su cara entre sus perfumados y sedosos cabellos, causandole intensas sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, mientras el mayor ya recorre con su boca todo su cuello, dejando sendas marcas en el, mientras sus ambarinos ojos brillan ardiendo en deseo.

- ¡ Aaaaah Sessh ! - le dice gimiendo casi sin control, pues las manos de su seme ya se han apoderado de su extensión pasando por abajo de su ropa sin que él lo haya notado, lo acaricia primero suave, pero luego aumenta la intensidad de su roce , enloqueciendo a Inuyasha que se retuerce de placer entre sus brazos, pero entonces...

Lo suelta ! apartandose un poco de él , contemplandolo maliciosamente con un brillo travieso en sus bellos ojos.

- ¡ Aaaagh , noooo Sessh, continúa ! - le suplica jadeando - ¡ Primero dices que no y luego haces ésto ! - lo busca a tientas ansioso.

Sesshoumaru lo observa ahí con los brazos extendidos, sonrojado, poseido por el placer, tentandolo a llegar más lejos , pero sin embargo exclama:

- Así es... ¡ no ésta vez mi querido y cálido amor ! - le dice con una malévola sonrisa- ésto es para que ansies el momento de volver a estar juntos, para que desesperes por la marcha lenta del tiempo y porque... ¡ Yo realmente me tengo que ir ! -

- ¡ Noooo Sesshoumaru, no me tortures así ! eres un... eres ... -

-¡ Soy alguien que te ama con locura y que puedes estar seguro que volverá y lamentarás el haber suplicado por más! - le responde en tono burlón pero tierno.

Y conduciendolo a su recámara le dá un último beso y parte a la suya para cambiarse, recoger a Toukijin y perderse nuevamente en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras tanto un "acalorado chico se deja caer molesto en la cama ¿ Relajarse ? se le antoja casi una misión imposible , no en el estado en que lo ha dejado su amante, abraza su almohada fuertemente y grita en ella :

- ¡ Te odio Sesshoumaru , eres un malvado , te odio ! ¿ Por qué te amo tan malditamente de ésta forma ? -

¿ Cuanto tiempo le llevó calmarse? no lo sabe , pero hasta pasado un buen rato es que fué vencido por el sueño.

* * *

En un lejano lugar, un chico de azul e intensa mirada yace en su sencillo futón, con los ojos fijos en el techo y anegados de lágrimas, abrazando sus frazadas.

" ¡ Esto es una tortura ! no sé si podré soportarlo por más tiempo,

¿ Cómo pretendo seguir con ésto si no puedo sacar tu imágen de mi cabeza ?

¡ Mi lobo, mi querido lobo !

Jamás pensé que fuera tan difícil separarme de tí, cuando al parecer eres más que un recuerdo imposible de borrar para mí ...

¡ Te amo Kouga , te amo !

Es una verdad que no puedo acallar , ni evitar y cada vez me es más insoportable el vivir lejos de tí. "

Mientras le duelen en el alma todos estos tristes pensamientos, no tiene ni idea de que en ese instante un solitario lobo observa la solitaria luna mientras gruesas lágrimas surcan sus mejillas musitando un nombre, ¡ Su nombre !

"Miroku"

* * *

Cuando Sesshoumaru se tendió al lado de Inuyasha, ya era cerca del amanecer, no piensa desperdiciar el tiempo que le queda cerca de él, pero tampoco ha decidido ceder en su lucha contra Naraku. Ésta noche por ejemplo, ha sido muy productiva, han arrasado con varios yakuzas, otros los han dejado fuera de combate a disposición de la policía, echando por tierra sus ilícitas actividades.

Además ésta noche " misteriosamente " se ha incendiado una bodega con toda su mercancía dentro, vehiculos, ¡ Todo reducido a cenizas ! la misma bodega en la que cierto delgado y delicado chico trabajó durante un tiempo los domingos.

Ya puede imaginar la salvaje rabia de la que es presa su odiado enemigo.

Pero por el momento, él está feliz por descansar al lado del chico que ama, abrazado a su cálido cuerpo , que en más de una forma le proporciona la calma que su alma y corazón necesitan.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha despierta notando de inmediato a Sesshoumaru a su lado quien aún duerme, toca delicadamente su cara, sintiendo cada bello razgo, olvidando por completo el enojo de la noche anterior, pues finalmente todo lo hace para bien de todos arriesgandose el mismo. Lo besa suavemente, aspirando su cálido aliento , que lo embriaga y le excita.

Se levanta sin hacer ruido y se va a dar un baño, se viste y decide bajar a dar un paseo por los jardines, baja y con la ayuda de un sirviente, pronto se halla aspirando el fresco aroma de las flores que le rodean, puede sentir la fresca sombra de los árboles y puede darse cuenta de la enormidad del lugar, percibe el olor del agua de un estanque cercano, sigue caminando lentamente y pide lo dejen en una especie de pagoda formada por verjas de madera, percibe el aroma de los rosales que se enredan artísticamente en ella, se siente lleno de energia aspirando el fresco aroma de la mañana.

Cuando al paso de un rato , según lo solicitó , vuelven por él, lo conducen de regreso a la mansión , pues se pierde constantemente en el lugar. Al entrar a la recámara , se aproxima al lecho , el cual ya se encuentra vacío, pregunta en voz alta:

- ¿ Sesshoumaru ? - pero no obtiene respuesta.

Sale otra vez de la habitación y se encuentra con Sura que se apresura a atenderle al ver que busca algo.

- ¿ Necesita ayuda Inuyasha San ? -

- Sí, quisiera saber si Sesshoumaru ha vuelto a salir -

- No, lo que pasa es que como hoy es domingo debe de estar nadando como acostumbra hacerlo siempre.-

- ¿ Tienen alberca aquí ? - pregunta inocentemente, pues no tiene una idea completa de la clase de lugar que es éste, aunque imagina que su querido novio es mucho más de lo que aparenta con él.

- Sí así es - le responde Sura con una tierna sonrisa - ¿ Desea ir con él ? -

- Sí, agradecería que pudiera llevarme alguien-

- Yo lo haré con gusto , haga el favor de tomarse de mi brazo - le dice poniendo su mano de Inu en donde le indica.

- Pero... Sura San , espere - le dice Inuyasha soltándoese y en forma totalmente sincera e inocente le dice :

- ¡ No he arreglado mi habitación, mi madre me acostumbró así, debo dejarla en orden antes de salir, no lo hice antes para no despertar a Sesshoumaru -

Sura sonrie nuevamente, éste tierno chico le agrada bastante, es auténtico, algo en él le recuerda levemente a Sesshoumaru Sama hace ya algunos años, cuando era pequeño; comprende también que él no se puede dar cuenta de todo lo que le rodea y la posición en la que está con el solo hecho de ser la pareja del señor de la casa , pues para Sura eso no es un secreto .

- ¡ Inuyasha San ! no es necesario que lo haga, el personal del servicio se encargará de ello, ése es su trabajo. Además esa no es una labor digna del invitado especial de Sesshoumaru Sama- le dice tomándolo otra vez de la mano para guiarlo.

- ¿ Quiéres decir que aquí no debo encargarme de nada de mis labores personales cotidianas ? -

- No , de ninguna manera, para eso estamos los sirvientes del lugar -

- ¡ Entiendo !- " Vaya vida que llevas Sesshoumaru, nunca dejo de descubrir cosas nuevas sobre tí " piensa mientras echa a andar junto con Sura, que lo conduce por varios corredores hasta llegar a las puertas de una enorme construcción que alberga una soberbia y limpísima alberca techada. Escucha como  
Sura las abre y él las recorre con sus manos al entrar, son unas enormes puertas hechas por completo de cristales emplomados formando bellas imágenes acuáticas.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru Sama ! - lo llama Sura cuando éste se encuentra cerca del borde donde ella se ha detenido.

Cuando él se asoma deteniendo su ejercicio dominical, ella le dice :

- He traido a Inuyasha San, pues él preguntaba por usted ¿ Espero le parezca bien ? -

"¡ Estupendo ! " - piensa el millonario observando al perplejo chico allá cerca de las puertas.

Inuyasha permanece parado sin saber que hacer, puede escuchar a Sesshoumaru darle algunas inidicaciones a su doncella, pero no puede distinguir exactamente lo que hablan, pues lo hacen en voz baja. Así como tampoco puede darse cuenta del lugar al cual ha sido conducido; es bastante amplio, con vitrales en todo el rededor lo cual lo hace un espacio muy luminoso , hay unos camastros de madera con tapicería de algodón en color blanco y con mesas bajas al lado de éstos. En un punto algo más allá , decorado con varios macetones y mesas hay unos cómodos sillones con mullidos cojines en tonos claros, hay motivos decorativos de acuerdo al lugar, lo cual le confiere un ambiente agradable y fresco.

En el fondo se encuentran los accesos discretamente dispuestos para los servicios , vestidores y regaderas.

Cuando Sesshoumaru termina de hablar con Sura, Inuyasha alcanza a distinguir sus últimas palabras.

- Vamos a tomar el almuerzo aquí, ya te indicaré la hora... ¡ Ah y Sura ! ¡ No quiero ser molestado por nadie !-

- Sí Señor - responde Sura - dejaré la muda de ropa extra en su vestidor -

- Está bien, puedes retirarte-

Asiente la fiel doncella haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

Inuyasha escucha salir a Sura y le intriga oir el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada con llave por fuera.

Permanece parado en donde está , de alguna manera se empieza a poner nervioso, escucha un chapoteo en el agua, luego unas mojadas pisadas que se aproximan a él.

Siente esa fuerte presencia que se acerca, entonces instintivamente empieza a retroceder y su corazón comienza a latir acelerado , su espalda choca contra los cristales de la puerta, se gira rápidamente buscando la perilla , cuando la halla la toma con ambas manos intentando en vano abrir la puerta, pues le han entrado unos enormes deseos de salir corriendo, gira inutilmente la perilla hasta que cae en la cuenta de que fué cerrada hace solo un momento . Siente un sobresalto cuando lo abrazan de improviso y en silencio por detrás, rodeandolo por el pecho y la cintura.

¡ Un mojado y apretado abrazo lo tiene ahora prisionero !

- ¡ Quieres huir Inu chan, acaso me tienes miedo ! - le susurra una provocadora y sensual voz al oido, la tibia respiración en la nuca le eriza toda la piel de la espalda.-

¡ Anoche suplicabas por más mi pequeño ! ¿ Recuerdas ?

¿ Te pareció larga la noche amor ?

¡ Te dije que volvería y recobraría el tiempo perdido ! y ¿ Sabes ?

¡ Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra ...! -

Sesshoumaru empieza a acariciar el torso del chico, lenta muy lentamente, mientras besa una y otra vez su cuello.

- Espero que hayas podido dormir bien - le dice con su grave voz impregnada con una risa baja, endiabladamente sensual.

- Yo...este sí, bastante bien - responde el chico con dificultad a causa de las intensas caricias por su pecho, además de sentir el torso desnudo y humedo de su amante prensado a su espalda.

- ¿ Sabes algo Inu chan ? - le pregunta jugueteando ya con una de sus orejas, acariciandola con su lengua y con sus labios.

- Dime- le responde tragando saliva.

- Ayer me fuí...¿ Cómo decirlo ? ... ¡ Muy intranquilo !

El tocar tu cuerpo , sentir tu calidéz y la sensualidad de tu tibia piel y ... ¡ Tener que dejarte ! ¡ Me puso muy mal ! - le dice con insinuante voz.

Aunque Sesshoumaru no estuvo ahí , lo puede suponer perfectamente, que al pobre chico no le fué mucho mejor, tardó mucho en calmarse, sin poder sacar todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo y su cabeza.

- ¡ La noche fué taaaan larga ! ¿ No te parece ?-

- S...sssí - responde Inuyasha sintiendo como las manos de Sesshoumaru bajan peligrosamente hacía su parte íntima.

- ¡ Es mejor que me vaya Sessh, no deseo interrumpir tu ejercicio ! -

- ¡ A no, eso no, además tú nunca me interrumpes mi Inu chan ! - le dice respirando pausadamente en su cuello , lo cual lo hace estremecer y provoca una sonrisa de placer en su amante.

- A decir verdad, hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar -

- ¿ En qué ? - pregunta Inuyahsa con curiosidad tratando de concentrarse.

- ¿ Te gusta nadar Inuyasha ?-

- Sí bastante, solía hacerlo antes con frecuencia- le responde ya más confiado.

- Entonces me ayudarás a hacer ejercicio -

- ¡ No comprendo ! - exclama el chico.

- ¡ Me refiero a que me acompañarás a nadar ! ¿ Estás listo ? -

- Bueno, yo tendría que ir a cambiarme y ... -

Y entonces sin previo aviso, Sesshoumaru lo toma en brazos, lo levanta y camina con él hacia el borde de la alberca.

- ¡ No espera Sessh ! ¿ Qué tramas ? - le pregunta alarmado Inuyasha.

¡ SPLASH ! -

Se ha lanzado con él en brazos a la templada agua de la alberca.

Inuyasha sale agilmente a la superficie separandose de su novio y después de tomar aire, le grita entre enojado y sorprendido a Sesshoumaru.

- ¡¿ Pero qué intentas, ahogarme ? ! -

- ¡ No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy aquí para cuidarte ! -

- ¡ Pero como se te ocurre, mira estoy todo mojado ! -

- Bueno , eso es lo normal cuando entras en una alberca -

- Sí , ¿ Pero como imaginas que voy a nadar con ésta ropa y zapatos puestos ? -

- ¡ A vaya, pero si eso tiene solución ! - le contesta con tono burlón .

Lo escucha nadar para aproximarse más a él, aunque le es dificil saber por donde llegará con exactitud. Lo toma posesivamente por los brazos y sin más, empieza a desabotonarle la camisa.

- ¡ Espera ! ¿Que crees que haces ? -

- Dijiste que te estorbaba la ropa y yo te ayudo a ponerte... " cómodo " -

Exclama mientras sus hábiles manos ya lo despojan de la prenda, luego se sumerje y continua con los zapatos, el chico está tan perplejo, que no atina mas que a mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

Así que por aquí y por allá, van saliendo a flote las prendas del chico, hasta que al final siente como Sesshoumaru se acerca peligrosamente a él y lo empieza a besar con intensidad. Inuyasha al principio se resiste un poco, pero ésto no dura mucho pues paulatinamente rodea a su alto y apasionado amante, con brazos y piernas , dejándose llevar por esa extraordinaria calidez que le imprimen a cada roce y caricia que se propician. Sesshoumaru lo mantiene a flote sin apartarse ni un centímetro de aquel tentador cuerpo, dejando resbalar una contra otra sus mojadas pieles.

Sus blancas y largas cabelleras ondean libres con el movimiento del agua, Inuyasha ya ha desatado la coleta de Sesshoumaru.

- Me parece que ésto también estorba- le dice su seme, el cual se sumerje otra vez y a los pocos segundos, unos boxers y un traje de baño van a la deriva en la alberca.

- Ahora ¿ En que nos quedamos Inu ?... ¡ Me parece que suplicabas por más ! -

- Yo... bueno, creo que sí - exclama éste prendido de sus labios nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru lo aprisiona entre sus brazos, sus blanquísimos y perfectos cuerpos mojados y completamente desnudos, flotan libres , unidos uno al otro.

Inuyasha empieza a jadear ante el contacto entre su intimidad y la de Sesshoumaru, éste se dedica entonces a besarlo, sus lenguas entrando y saliendo, jugueteando, acariciandose mutuamente. Sesshoumaru lo sujeta por la nuca acercando su rostro , mientras su otra mano masajea ya uno de sus suaves pezones, que casi enseguida ya se halla erguido.

- ¡ AAaagh , Sesshoumaru, más quiero maaaás! ¡ Quiero sentirte en cada poro de mi piel ! ¡ Quiero sentirte en mí ,muy profundo dentro de mi cuerpo ! -

Ambos se sumerjen un momento prensados uno al otro, en una sincronizada y erótica danza bajo el agua,amandose, acariciandose mutuamente , hasta que la falta de aire los hace emerger otra vez.

Inuyasha está perdiendo el control ante la desbordante pasión de su pareja, toma el rostro de Sesshoumaru entre sus manos, se abraza a sus caderas con las piernas uniendo sus intimidades y lo empieza a besar en la boca de forma desenfrenada. Sesshoumaru desde luego le sigue el paso con intensidad , mientras notan sus miembros rozarse uno con el otro.

De pronto Sesshoumaru siente un suave mordisco en sus labios y un leve sabor a su sangre en la boca, se separa un poco de su chico y entrecerrando los ojos lo mira y exclama:

- ¡ Conque quieres jugar rudo ! -

Su uke solo se relame sonriente los labios .

- ¡ Pues bien tu lo quisiste ! -

Sesshoumaru lo sujeta de la cadera y con un impulso lo sienta en el borde de la alberca, el chico abre las piernas instintivamente y su amante se acerca tocándo intensamente el miembro de su chico, subiendo y bajando, masajeando toda la extensión de éste.

- ¡ Así asiiií, sigue aaaagh ! ¡ Aaaaaah !-

Inclina su cabeza entre las piernas de Inuyasha y cubre con su boca ese objeto de sus deseo, de su locura y de su pasión. Lo saborea, lo acaricia con la lengua, le dá leves mordiscos, enloqueciendo a Inuyasha, el cual ya lo ha tomado con ambas manos por la cabeza enredando sus dedos en el fino y platinado cabello.

- ¡ MMmmh Inu chan, tu sabor es exquisito, me incitas a querer siempre más ! -

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ya no aguanto , ya no mássss ! ¡ Aaaaaagh! -

El mayor apresura sus caricias con su hábil boca, mientras sus manos ardientes no se detienen un instante.

- ¡ AAaaaaaaah ! -gime con fuerza el chico al tiempo que la boca de Sesshoumaru recibe su premio a su hábil esfuerzo, la blanca escencia escurre por sus labios, su pecho y se diluye en el agua.

Lo jala otra vez hasta meterlo nuevamente al agua y lo gira para voltearlo boca abajo.

- ¡ Sujétate del borde ! - le ordena.

- ¿ Qué ? -

- ¡ Hazlo ! -

Inuyasha obedece, ya se halla flotando boca abajo en el agua, sujetándose con ambas manos y con la cabeza recargada en ellas. Siente como toman sus piernas que mantiene extendidas a flote, las separan rapidamente y un par de dedos se colocan en su entrada, para luego hundirse en ella, resbalando con el agua que los rodea.

- ¡ Aaaaah duele Sessh! ¡ Aaaaaay ! -

- ¿ Con que querías más mi cálido uke ? ¡ Pues quí tienes ! - le dice respirando excitado mientras sus dedos invaden una y otra vez aquel cuerpo, insaciables.

- ¡ AAAAAaaah , me duele, me duele... pero... me gusta ! ¡ Sigue, sigue ! -

- Inuyasha , amor mío , ahora serás el culpable de lo que voy a hacerte - le dice al tiempo que mete un tercer dedo y continua por un momento de forma más intensa. Luego saca sus dedos de golpe haciendo gemir a Inuyasha.

Se toma del borde de la alberca y tomando impulso sale del agua, luego sujeta a Inuyasha de una mano y lo ayuda a salir también, lo conduce hasta un camastro y lo recuesta en el, mientras Inuyasha respira aún de forma acelerada , se situa sobre él , colocando ambas manos del chico en su pecho, Inuyasha enseguida empieza a recorrer ese perfecto cuerpo, sintiendo con su extraordinaria sensibilidad cada detalle de éste, escuhando su agitado corazón al posar su cabeza contra su pecho, luego lo jala para continuar besandolo en el cuello, lo que provoca que la intensa respiración del mayor resuene a la altura de sus oidos logrando incitarlo a seguir, ambos se prodigan numerosas caricias y jugueteos en sus miembros.

Sesshoumaru le separa las piernas casi con brusquedad, el chico toma la intimidad de su amante, le excita pensar en toda esa enorme presencia de su novio dentro de él, lo acaricia recorriendolo, apretandolo, volviendo loco a el poseedor de tal instrumento de placer.

- ¡ Mmmmmgh , Inuyasha Aaaaagh ! -

El chico coloca la punta humeda y palpitante en su entrada y sin mayor preambulo exclama :

- ¡ Ahora Sessh , no te detengas !

¡ AAAaaaaagh Aaaaaah ! - gime al sentir como es invadido de golpe - ¡ Sigue sigue ! -

- ¡ Como pidas amor ! -

Lo empieza a invadir , entrando y saliendo de golpe, implacable, haciendo gritar de placer a Inuyasha, gemir de dolorosa pasión, siente ese frágil cuerpo temblar de deseo a la vez que su propio cuerpo se estremece por la misma causa. La humedad de sus cuerpos se empieza a evaporar a causa del calor del momento.

Una dos , incontables veces Sesshoumaru invade el cuerpo de su ansioso uke , sujetándolo por las caderas .

- ¡ No aguantaré más Sessh ! -

Su miembro ya no puede contenerse y con fuertes espasmos humedece el camastro en el que se hallan.

- ¡ Tócame Inu , necesito sentirte !-

Inuyasha lo acaricia intensamente al tiempo que le dice:

- ¡ Te amo, te amo tanto Sesshoumaru No Taisho , con toda mi alma ! -

- ¡ Y yo a tí Inuyasha, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie ! -

- ¡ Márcame nuevamente , quiero tu esencia en mi interior ! -

El mayor no tarda en sujetarlo con fuerza mientras entre respiraciones entrecortadas y fuertes descargas eléctricas en su vientre, cumple los deseos de su amante.

-¡ Te amo Inuyasha ! ¡ Siempre serás mío , no importa lo que ocurra ! -

Luego se desploman abrazados, acompasando sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones , completamente rendidos , acorralados, presos uno del otro sin remedio.

* * *

- ¡ Eres un idiota Naraku ! - le grita un furioso Onigumo a su hijo .

¿ Cómo es posible que le hayas permitido lograr tanto a ese bastardo ? -

- Padre... yo ... -

- ¡ Cállate ! Ahora tendré que encargarme personalmente ¡ Cómo siempre eres un inepto ! -

Sobre el escritorio está el más reciente informe de sus hombres :

Ultimamente varios de sus forzados socios han abandonado Kumo Co.

Se han asociado a No Taisho Ind. pues han cerrado jugosos tratos con ése gigante de los negocios, además de conseguir una amplia protección por parte de su servicio de seguridad de esa corporación aunados a la policía, haciéndolos intocables para ellos.

Además de las enormes bajas en sus grupos de yakuzas, se enfrentan a una drástica caida en sus ganancias e inversiones, pues ya nadie tiene la más mínima intensión de dejarse amedrentar ni negociar nada bajo ningún término.

La imponente sombra de Sesshoumaru No Taisho los está cubriendo por completo, los está acorralando en un callejón sin salida.

Continuará . . .

****

Notas finales:

Eso es todo por hoy ,nos leemos el próximo domingo .

¡ Gracias a todos por su compañía , de la forma que sea, aun con sus instintos homicidas !

Bye, bye. :D


	18. Capítulo 18 Tras tus pasos

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

¡Hoola !

Todo está demasiado calmado en la historia, me parece que no tardará en ocurrir algo que ponga en movimiento a los personajes, estén pendientes.

Los dejo con el siguiente capitulo:

**Capítulo 18**

**" Trás tus pasos** "

Ha pasado ya más de un mes desde la salida de Byakuya del hospital, se encuentra mas que contento concluyendo ya su primer semana de clases, sus maestros están convencidos del talento nato del chico para la música . No desea desperdiciar ni un momento libre, su tiempo libre lo aprovecha para practicar y componer hermosas piezas musicales.

Kouga por su parte ha retomado sus estudios, los cuales ya se ha dado cuenta, abarcan bastante más que solo "leer y escribir" , como le había dicho alguna vez a Miroku. Está haciendo lo mejor que puede para aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda para estudiar, pues se inscribió en una escuela especial, donde puede avanzar tanto como empeño ponga en ello, quiere estar orgulloso de sí mismo y que aquel que le importa tanto, lo esté igual.

Inuyasha por su parte ha sido citado el día de hoy por Sesshoumaru para verse en la florería o al menos en lo que quedó de ella.

Le extrañó que su novio se haya ido temprano de la mansión , pues según le ha dicho , sus clases de posgrado en la universidad comienzan hasta dentro de dos semanas.

De Naraku, no se sabe nada , no hay rastro de él y con su padre no se ha podido averiguar nada, pues alega no saber sobre él, lo cual ni sus más allegados le creen, pero no ha habido forma de que se le escape ninguna información.

* * *

Cuando Inuyasha es llevado a su negocio, con sus escoltas de costumbre, ya se encuentra en el lugar Sesshoumaru, quien lo recibe y se apresura a ayudarlo a descender del mercedes color grafito en el que ha hecho que lo lleven.

- ¡ Hola Inu chan ! - lo abraza y le dá un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru, alguien puede vernos ! - le dice el chico tratando de separarse.

- ¡ Y eso que importa ! - le dice con una sonrisa su cínico novio - jamás he negado lo que soy ¿ Por qué habría de empezar ahora ? ¿ Acaso te averguenzas de que nos vean juntos ? - le cuestiona mientras lo lleva hasta la entrada de la florería .

- No, no es eso, es solo que... que... ¡ Oh diablos, ya no importa ! -le responde dándose por vencido, pues sabe que no podrá persuadir a su terco amante, de hecho nunca lo logra. - Mejor dime ¿ Por qué insististe en que vinieramos ? Si me lo haz estado impidiendo cada que he intentado regresar aquí - pregunta confundido Inuyasha.

Para Inuyasha es muy doloroso el venir , pues es enfrentar sus temores y el hecho de encontrar ese lugar que significaba tanto para su madre y para él, en ruinas y por el cual no ha podido hacer nada; Sesshoumaru ha insistido en evitar que regrese, según le ha estado diciendo, es por su propia seguridad .

- Me parece que tendrás que descubrirlo por tí mismo, ésto es algo que te debía . - le responde.

- ¿ Qué me debías ? ¿ A qué te refieres, no comprendo ? - exclama confundido.

Escucha la voz de sus amigos acercarse, lo cual también lo toma por sorpresa, pues los chicos no han trabajado ni asistido ahí desde el incidente con Naraku.

- ¡ Buen día Inuyasha ! ¡ Buen día Sesshoumaru ! - saluda Kouga.

- ¡ Hola Inu ! ¡ Hola Sesshoumaru ! - se oye la voz de Byakuya.

Se notan inusualmente contentos, es evidente que algo le ocultan todos y eso lo empieza a impacientar .

- ¡ Hola chicos ! ¿ Qué hacen por aquí ? ¿ Qué ocurre...? - suena confundido.

Pero sus amigos callan y entonces Sesshoumaru toma su mano derecha y deposita algo en ella.

- ¿ Una llave ? - pregunta Inuyasha , rememorando lo sucedido con Byakuya no hace mucho, mientras siente con ambas manos la forma de ésta, tiene bordes redondeados, es larga y tiene atado un cordón de seda del cual pende una pequeña figurilla de un crisantemo de cristal, que sin notarlo el chico, desprende bellos destellos de colores al incidir la luz en ella.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ! - reclama simulando enojo, pero tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, al recordar las primeras ocasiones en que cruzaron palabra .

- Bueno, puedo llamarte " florecita del campo " , si crisantemo sigue sin gustarte .-

- ¡ Basta, prefiero Inuyasha si no te molesta ! - dice apretando los puños a modo de berrinche.

- ¡ Está bien, como quieras ! ... y dime : ¿ Es que nos quedaremos parados en la calle ? ¿ No piensas abrir ? -

- ¡ No entiendo ! ¿ Abrir qué ? - "hasta donde recuerdo ni la puerta quedó en pie " piensa Inuyasha con dolor.

Entonces Sesshoumaru guia las manos de su chico hasta la puerta de la florería , ante lo cual éste se sorprende .

- ¿ La puerta ? ¡ Pero si quedó inservible después de que... ! - pero sigue tocando con ambas manos y descubre que la puerta está otra vez en su sitio, así como las vidrieras , todo en perfecto estado.

Con manos temblorosas inserta la llave en la cerradura , abre y " entran " , Sesshoumaru se acerca y dándole un intenso beso le dice :

- ¡ Bienvenido Inu chan ! -

- ... -

Entran juntos, pero entonces sus amigos lo toman de la mano y lo empiezan a guiar pacientemente por el lugar, ante la atenta y dorada mirada de No Taisho Sama, quien luce sumamente complacido ante la sonrisa de Inuyasha, sonrisa que es su resplandor personal para éste alto joven.

El cual ha mandado resconstruir y remodelar todo el lugar, haciendolo más grande y funcional para el chico, pero a pesar de que el lugar luce realmente espléndido , no ha parado ahí todo,

Inuyasha puede notar la semejanza con el estado anterior del local, pero aún así hay cambios significativos, a los cuales seguramente pronto se acostumbrará.

Siente grandes y mezcladas emociones en su interior, desconcierto, agradecimiento, alegría, etc. todas rebosantes en su interior y... ¿ Cómo no ? .

Si tiene a su lado al mayor motivo para ello, sólo él es capáz de moverle todo su mundo, iluminando su camino y prodigandole motivos para no parar de sentir, de gozar, de soñar...de amar.

Y no es que su vida fuera miserable ni mucho menos antes de que él llegara,

¡ No ! pero si se ha enriquecido en todos aspectos con su presencia, es como una clara noche alumbrada por la mágica luz de la luna, dandole a la existencia un aire casi sobrenatural.

Si él le faltara, simplemente no concibe la vida igual bajo ningún aspecto , sería como vagar por un oscuro , triste y solitario valle...sin él.

Continua recorriendo con calma cada lugar, siente la amplitud de los espacios, mayor comodidad...nota de pronto una comunicación hacia otra habitación que antes no estaba ahí y eso lo confunde, arruga el ceño, aprieta los párpados y trata de reconocer con su tacto, pero definitivamente... ¡ Algo cambió ! .

- ¿ Qué es ésto ? ¡ Está mucho más grande ! ¿ Por qué ? -

Entonces los chicos se apartan de su lado y es el propio Sesshoumaru quien lo empieza a conducir a una nueva sección.

- Ésta , mi querido Inuyasha, será un área que se abrirá cuando tu decidas...¡ Cuándo estés listo !-

- ¿ De qué se trata Sessh ? -

Entran a esa sección hábilmente incorporada a la anterior, decorada con un gusto exquisito, pero moderno, éste es un lugar de espacios más amplios. Sesshoumaru lo va llevando paso a paso, explicandole, cuidando la manera en que se expresa, pues se trata de un asunto un poco...difícil.

- Se trata de un espacio creado exclusivamente para tí, pensando en lo que amas y lo que deseas.

- ¿ Qué es ? - pregunta Inuyasha ya con curiosidad.

- Esta es... tu propia galeria de arte, un lugar para exhibir lo que haz creado, en el cual me he tomado la libertad de intervenir, dirigiendo la decoración y colocando las obras que tenías en tu estudio y ...¡ desde luego, el lugar de honor lo tiene el retrato de tu madre ! . En ésta área podrás exhibir y vender si así lo deseas, tus obras o las de algún artista invitado. -

- ¡ Pero Sessh... yo ...! - Inuyasha luce de pronto abatido, le causa todo ésto dos emociones diferentes y encontradas:

En primera , una gran dicha por tener algo que antes solo vió como un lejano sueño, pero a la vez siente un gran pesar, pues sabe que es algo que no podrá realizar plenamente - Yo no creo poder... yo no podré seguir con ésto...- dice ya titubeando.

Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas que le causan preocupación a Sesshoumaru.

- ¡ Vamos Inu chan, no llores ! ¡ Sé que es difícil, pero también sé como amas ésto ! - le dice pasando suavemente su mano por la mejilla del chico.

- ¡ Te agradezco tanto Sesshoumaru ! ¡ Te agradezco por todo!

¡ Es increible, simplemente maravilloso el recobrar éste lugar que amo tanto ! me refiero a la florería, la cual temí perder para siempre y que significa tanto para mí, pero... en cuanto a la galería... me parece que... ¡ No la abriré ! -

- Con respecto a eso ¡ Yo respetaré tu decisión ! Tú harás lo que decidas.- luego tratando de bajar la tensión, Sesshoumaru llama la atención del chico en otra dirección - Aprovechando el tamaño, por cierto la bodega se halla en el piso superior a éste, con lo cual has ganado espacio aquí abajo-

-¿ Cómo? ¡ Pero si eso pertenecía al dueño del negocio ubicado a un lado del mío ! de hecho ahora que lo pienso... ¡ El dueño del local en el que estamos ahora, donde se ubica ahora la galería ! ... o es que acaso... ¿ Se lo haz rentado ? -

- No... la verdad es que ahora te pertenece .- le dice Sesshoumaru tán tranquilo.

- ¡ Queeé ! -

- Bueno, se lo compré - le dice el empresario con toda calma.

- ¿ Cómo dices ? Hasta donde yo sé, no quería venderlo, siempre hubo personas interesadas en comprarselo e invariablemente se negó -

- ¡ Es que no había hablado con Sesshoumaru No Taisho ! - le dice con una torcida sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¡ Presumido ! -

- La verdad es que pensaba que no te vendrían mal algunas "entraditas extra " de dinero y me tomé la libertad de comprar todo el edificio y ponerlo a tu nombre, realmente no fué difícil llegar a un acuerdo con la inmobiliaria, así las rentas del lugar serán para tí. -

- ¡ Por Kami ! ¡¿ Qué hiciste queeeeé ?! ¡ ¿ Quién eres ?!

¡¿ El hombre más rico de Japón o queeé ?! - dice entre asombrado e irónico Inuyasha, está completamente asombrado, si bien es un edificio pequeño, seis pisos a lo sumo, pero no sospecha siquiera lo certero de su comentario.

Sesshoumaru lo rodea en un apretado abrazo y le susurra al oido:

- ¡ Solamente soy el hombre que más te ama de todo Japón y del mundo entero ! - ríe con esa risa grave y sensual tan suya y añade :

- Aunque, debo decirte que hay algo más -

- ¡Nooo! ¡ Todavía más ! ¿Es que quieres matarme de la impresión ?-

Sesshoumaru ha retomado su tono serio y le dice a su amado chico:

- Verás , quiero preguntarte algo... - Sesshoumaru lo besa en la mejilla y le aparta el fleco de la frente para ver esos hermosos ojos de oro.

- ¿ Aceptarías que te llevara a ver a otro médico especialista en casos como el tuyo ?

¡ Es una eminencia ! Le he platicado tu caso y está sumamente interesado en examinarte ! -

- ¡ Pero Sessh, es que... francamente eso sería maravilloso, pero también muy caro, esa es la razón por la que ya no seguí adelante con mi tratamiento médico...

¡ Simplemente estaba fuera de mi alcance y ... -

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - lo interrumpe tajante Sesshoumaru -

¡ Tú no tienes por que preocuparte por eso, yo me encargo !-

- ¡ Pero, es que...! -

- ¿ Pero , haz dicho pero ? -

- ¡ Oh cielos Sesshoumaru ! tu sabes perfectamente que me encantaría albergar alguna esperanza al respecto, pero no puedo permitir que lo pagues tú -

- ¡ Eso no importa ! ¡ Tú solo dime si estás dispuesto ! -

- Tu sabes que sí ... pero... -

- ¡ Eso es todo lo que necesito saber ! de lo demás yo me encargo ¡ Y no quiero oir nada más ! - le dice autoritario pero contento el alto joven, con un brillo de esperanza en la mirada.

- ¡ Oh semejante manipulador ! - le reclama Inuyasha.

- ¡ Pero así me amas ! ¿ Que no ? - le responde acercandose a él, tras lo cual se funden en un apasionado abrazo , aprovechando que se han quedado solos.

* * *

En una oficina ubicada en un edificio de regular importancia, donde se hallan algunas sedes de empresas de mediano tamaño y un cierto estatus en el mundo de los negocios, se encuentran reunidos un par de hombres de oscura mirada y más oscuras intenciones, uno mayor que el otro, pero igual de peligrosos..

- Aquí tienes el informe de nuestro agente infiltrado, ha logado obtener algunos datos de sumo interés, algunas claves y sitios de importancia- le dice al tiempo que le entrega un legajo de papeles y algunos discos, colocándolos sobre el escritorio.

-Como verás padre, es una información muy completa y que será de gran utilidad para nuestros planes -

Ha estado trabajando en éste proyecto solo, pero ahora su padre le ha exigido hacerlo juntos, debido a los catastróficos resultados de sus últimos movimientos.

- Espero que no haya más fallas en ésto Naraku, pues debemos actuar lo más pronto posible, antes de que quedemos arruinados.

Las acciones de Kumo Co. se han ido a pique, dados los excelentes manejos en los negocios de sus ex socios y de la propia No Taisho Ind..

¡ Desde luego, es el plan de Sesshoumaru !

No parar hasta borrar a los Kuroi Kumo del mapa.

- ¡ Puedes estar seguro de que no habrá más fallas ! -

- ¡ Más te vale que así sea ! - le dice a su propio hijo fulminandolo con la mirada. - empezaremos a actuar, no deseo perder más tiempo.

- ¡ Así se hará padre ! - le responde, mientras lo mira un instante y después sale para dar inicio a la ruina de su rival.

* * *

Sesshoumaru observa satisfecho a Inuyasha mientras acompañado por Byakuya va tocando y conociendo su nueva oficina, sin dejar de sonreir o sorprenderse, pareciera un chiquillo al que le han dado su regalo de navidad.

En cierto momento el millonario posa su mirada en Kouga, que con paciencia acomoda algunas de las mercancías que han sido llevadas por orden de Sesshoumaru y yacen en cajas acomodadas por aquí y por allá.

Ese chico luce más serio que antes y puede notar un aire triste en su mirada, que se ha ido acentuando con el paso del tiempo por más que se empeñe en ocultarlo; Sesshoumaru sabe que se esfuerza cada día por mejorar en todos aspectos y ha podido notar como cuida y ayuda a Inuyasha al igual que sus otros amigos.

Sesshoumaru saca una especie de I phone super moderno dentro de su apariencia sobria, y busca algún dato que anota en una de sus tarjetas personales y la firma, luego se aproxima a Kouga y sin mayor explicación se la entrega.

- ¿Qué es ésto Sesshoumaru ? - exclama intrigado tomando la tarjeta, la mira y dice:

- ¡ Una dirección ! ¿ Para qué ? -

Éste lo mira con sus ambarinos ojos y de forma seria le dice :

-¿ Realmente piensas seguir como un muerto en vida ? ¿ Hasta cuándo vas a hacer algo al respecto ?

¡ Eres un iluso al pensar que haz asimilado y aceptado sus decisiones estúpidas, quedándote sin hacer nada ! - le dice al chico sin miramientos .

- ¡ No comprendo ! ¿ Qué lugar es éste ? - le pregunta Kouga mostrándole la tarjeta.

Como respuesta solo recibe otra extraña pregunta:

- ¿ Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por recuperar lo que amas ? -

Kouga abre desmesuradamente los ojos al comprender de que habla Sesshoumaru, jamás pensó que éste supiera demasiado sobre sus asuntos personales, pero sin dudar responde :

- ¡ Todo, Sesshoumaru, absolutamente todo lo que esté a mi alcance !-

- ¿ Estás seguro ? -

- ¡ Totalmente ! -

- Entonces... ¿ Qué esperas ? -

- Pero ... es que , la escuela, el trabajo, además tengo que ahorrar para hacer el viaje hasta ése lugar, es que... - dice el lobo con auténtica preocupación, pues se ha vuelto un chico muy responsable.

Sesshoumaru lo mira molesto y le dice seco :

- ¡ Basta de excusas ! Tú como yo sabes que esos son solo pretextos , me ha parecido escuchar que harías cualquier cosa con tal de ir con él, pero ahora solo oigo pretextos .

Kouga lo piensa bien, la florería abrirá hasta la próxima semana , la escuela no es realmente un problema pues ya se ha terminado ésta semana, solo le falta resolver lo del dinero , tal vez Inuyasha pueda hacerle un préstamo que le pueda ir pagando después , cuando nota nuevamente que Sesshoumaru le tiende otro papel y al tomarlo se dá cuenta de que se trata de un cheque , por una muy buena cantidad, como para ir y venir varias veces .

- ¡ No espera, yo no puedo aceptarlo... no debo ! - le dice tratando de devolvérselo- yo trabajo para ganarme mi dinero y no puedo permitir más de lo que ya haces y ... -

- ¿ Quién está diciendo que te lo estoy regalando ? -

- Es que... yo pensé que... -

- Es solo un préstamo Kouga- lo mira fijamente a los ojos, lo que lo pone nervioso , nadie había tenido tal efecto sobre él.

Sesshoumaru aprovecha que Inuyasha se encuentra con Byakuya por allá adentro y le dice a Kouga, mientras lo toma del brazo y lo aleja un poco más de los otros chicos, mientras el lobo es presa de una extraña inquietud cuando éste atractivo chico lo toca ¡ No es que le guste !... ¡ Bueno quizás sí, ya que quién no quedaría prendado de tal hombre ! pero bueno ... ¡ El ama a otro !

" ¡ Demónios, extraño efecto causa No Taisho Sama ! " - piensa nervioso Kouga.

Sesshoumaru solo mueve la cabeza divertido al notar el tremendo sonrojo en el rotro de Kouga ¡ le sucede tan frecuentemente ! pero ahora lo que quiere es hablar con éste chico

- Ya te encargarás de pagármelo , haciendo labores extra para Inuyasha cuando él lo requiera. Será algo que te dejaré encargado para cuando yo ya no esté por aquí- le dice mirando para otro lado, pues le duele aceptarlo ya como un hecho.

- ¡¿ Cómo ?! - levanta la voz de improviso el lobo - ¡¿ Qué haz dicho ? !

- ¡ Baja la voz lobo tonto ! ¡ Esto es algo que debe quedar entre tu y yo ! ¿ Comprendes ? - le dice frunciendo el ceño molesto - Pienso que puedo confiar en tí, en que sé que le ayudarás y lo cuidarás como un buen amigo. -

- ¿ Es que acaso estás pensando en irte ? ¿ Qué pasará con Inuyasha, él te necesita, te ama demasiado ? -

- Él ha vivido sin mi todo éste tiempo, es fuerte. -

- Sí , pero eso era antes de conocerte, ¡ De amarte !

¿ Cómo pretendes que haga como que no existes, como si nunca lo hubieras hecho ? ¿ Piensas volver, no es así ? -

- ¡ No tengo por qué darte mayores explicaciones ! Esto es algo que no puedo evitar , no hay vuelta atrás, debo cumplir una promesa que le hice a mi madre antes de morir... ¡ Eso es todo ! -

Kouga puede notar el enorme dolor que alcanzan a reflejar esos hermosos ojos dorados , puede notar que es algo que Sesshoumaru no desea hacer.

- El punto aquí es que ...- continúa Sesshoumaru como si no hubiera mencionado nada más - lo que trato de que entiendas, es que tú que puedes tomar otro camino ¡ Que lo hagas sin dudarlo ! no sea que cuando desees hacerlo, cuando vayas a buscar a Miroku, a quien amas , ya sea demasiado tarde -

- ¿ No se te escapa nada, verdad ? ¿ Tán obvios hemos sido ? -

Como respuesta solo recibe una significativa y dorada mirada.

En ese momento Kouga solo puede pensar en la puerta de posibilidades que se ha abierto ante él, devolviéndole la fuerza a su corazón y el brillo a su mirada.

Aunque ha sido añadido un sordo pesar por sus nuevos amigos, aún así no puede dejar de mostrar su gratitud a su generoso benefactor .

- ¡ Muchas gracias Sesshoumaru Sama, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y ... ¡ Cuenta conmigo para apoyar a Inuyasha ! espero podamos hablar con más calma...pronto -

-No hay más que decir, ahora solo ocúpate de tus asuntos, que llegado el momento, sé que cumplirás tu palabra. - le dice Sesshoumaru, dando por terminada la plática.

Llegan en ése momento Byakuya e Inuyasha a su lado.

- ¿ Qué traman ustedes dos ? - dice bromeando Inuyasha- los he oido cuchichear desde hace rato. -

Sesshoumaru lo abraza por la espalda y le dice tranquilamente, sin evidenciar nada de lo que ha hablado con Kouga, el cual los observa sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su interior.

- ¡ Nada Inu chan, solo decíamos que sería buena idea ir todos juntos a comer , para celebrar el regreso a tu negocio ! -

- ¡ Eso es estupendo ! - grita Byakuya tan entusiasta como siempre - pues no me dió tiempo de desayunar. -

- Ja,ja,ja - ríen todos juntos y salen enseguida, Inuyasha de la mano de Sesshoumaru, para pasar un rato muy agradable , sin notar las oscuras nubes que se ciernen sobre ellos, oscureciendo su futuro.

* * *

Naraku dá instrucciones a sus hombres en una oficina oculta en algún desconocido lugar, acerca de los planes que llevarán a cabo de inmediato.

Ha dividido a sus hombres de mayor confianza en grupos , a los que ya les ha asignado su misión.

- Ustedes el grupo uno- repasa en éstos momentos dirigiendose a su grupo de cinco hombres expertos en el ramo que les ocupará - ¡ Quiero las transferencias hechas cuanto antes ! No debemos darles tiempo de nada, ya cuentan con las claves de acceso al sistema maestro, nuestro agente se ha encargado de extraerlas y hacernoslas llegar hace poco.

Grupos dos y tres, cada uno de ésros grupos, se encargará de uno de ellos, recuerden la muestra que necesito, ¡ Como la consigan es su problema !

Necesito que investiguen todo acerca de todos sus movimientos.

¡ Absolutamente todo lo necesario para conseguir cuanto antes nuestro objetivo !

¡ Lo quiero a él lo más pronto posible ! pero recuerden: ¡ Él me pertenece, no escapará más ! Yo me encargaré personalmente de él

¡ Lo quiero ileso ante mí en cuanto lo tengan... el otro vendrá solo ! -

- Sí Señor - exlaman a coro sus hombres.

- Nos veremos el lunes a primera hora en la oficina de mi padre, para rendirle informes y dar paso a la etapa 2 del plan.

- Ahí estaremos -

- Ahora ¡ Desaparezcan de mi vista, vayan a hacer lo que les he mandado ! -

* * *

Después de la comida Sesshoumaru ha vuelto a su oficina , Byakuya regresó a su casa a practicar su última composición.

Kouga e Inuyasha, platican ahora a petición de el primero, se encuentran nuevamente en la oficina de la florería.

- ¡ Tú dirás Kouga ! ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo ? - le dice Inuyasha a su empleado y ahora amigo, su vacía mirada fija en algún punto inexistente.

-Pues... se trata de pedirte la autorización para faltar al trabajo, mañana sábado y tal vez el lunes pues tengo un asunto personal "urgente " que debo atender, por el cual me ausentaré de la ciudad temporalmente. -

- Supongo que es algo importante -

- Bastante -

- Bien... - Inuyasha lo piensa un momento, la reinaguración será hasta el siguiente fin de semana, según cree, podrá arreglarselas y tener todo en orden y a tiempo.

- Pues me parece mi querido lobo, que no habrá problema, Byakuya y yo nos las arreglaremos bien en tu ausencia, así que por mí está bien-

- ¡ Gracias Inuyasha, de verdad que te lo agradezco mucho ! -

- Dime Kouga, hay algo más que pueda hacer por tí ¿ Ayudarte de alguna forma tal vez ? -

- No , creeme que con ésto es más que suficiente-

- Recuerda que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites, lo que sea, pues estoy seguro que Byakuya e incluso Sesshoumaru te ayudarían.-

" Si supieras lo que tu excepcional novio ya ha hecho por mí, por nosotros ¡ Me ha vuelto a la vida ! " - piensa el lobo guardando silencio un instante.

- Lo tendré en cuenta Inuyasha ¡ Gracias ! - le dice tomando de la mano al chico de blanco cabello y estrechandosela firmemente - No tienes idea de todo lo que ya han hecho por mí, al aceptarme como su amigo. Ahora si me disculpas, me voy pues debo abordar un autobús cuanto antes. -

- Está bien Kouga, yo me quedaré aquí, Sesshoumaru pasará un poco más tarde por mí. -

- Entonces , nos veremos el lunes o martes por aquí - Se dá la vuelta para salir, pero la voz de Inuyasha lo detiene todavía.

- ¿ Kouga ? -

- ¿Dime ? -

- Esto tiene que ver con Miroku ¿ No es así ? -

-¿ Miroku ? - " Diablos ¿ Cómo lo hace ? " .

Pues...etto, ¡ La verdad es que sí ! -

- ¡ Vaya Kouga ! - exclama Inuyasha en un tono que denota su alegría-

¿Así que decidiste perseguir tus sueños, sus sueños de ambos ? -

- Pues digamos que...recibí un "empujoncito " de alguien más -

- ¡ Me alegro de que así sea ! ¡ Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, lo merecen ambos ! -

- ¡ Gracias Inuyasha ...gracias amigo ! -

Escucha salir a el lobo y no puede evitar sonreir satisfecho.

" ¿ Así que eso es lo que tramabas Sesshoumaru ?

¡ Eres todo un caso amor mío ! "

* * *

Ya es más de medianoche en un lejano monasterio, todos se hallan en sus habitaciones, ni un solo ruido perturba la noche, alumbrada por la mágica luz de la luna.

Nuevamente éste joven monje se ha acurrucado entre sus frazadas, clamando por el amor dejado atrás , todavía se pueden ver los rastros húmedos por su rostro, dejados por su corazón derramado en cada lágrima.

Afuera entre las sombras de los árboles, una furtiva sombra se escabulle por los alrededores, ha robado algo que lleva a modo de bulto bajo el brazo.

Furtivamente se cuela dentro de una de las construcciones , silencioso, sin ser descubierto por nadie.

Apenas despunta el alba, cuando ya los monjes se han reunido en el templo elevando sus plegarias y haciendo ecos el sonido de sus voces por el lugar, como ha sido por cientos de años.

Las actividades siguen como de costumbre, realizando cada monje sus labores cotidianas, transcurriendo el día sin mayor novedad.

En cierto momento un par de "monjes " , que son en realidad los guardaespaldas de Miroku , sin que él lo sepa, notan algo fuera de lo común, no es gran cosa , pero sus ojos entrenados para ello lo descubren de inmediato y pasando desapercibidos apresan a ése intruso, llevándolo a una lejana y abandonada construcción. Pero inexplicablemente lo dejan ir, cuando él les muestra una tarjeta, que le sirve de salvoconducto para dejárlo en paz.

Ya por la tarde-noche, algunos de los monjes vuelven del campo en el que laboraron toda la tarde, ocultos parcialmente sus rostros por sus amplios sombreros de paja, uno de ellos de mirada dulce e intenso color azul, se ha rezagado un poco al detenerse a ajustar su sandalia.

Nadie se dá cuenta cuando en un furtivo movimiento es jalado alejándolo de los demás, le tapan la boca y práctiamente lo arrastran hasta el interior de una vieja bodega.

- ¡ Pero que demónios, suelt... ! . una ágil mano le impide hablar.

Lo meten velozmente a ese cuarto de madera en penumbras, el hombre que lo ha secuestrado es otro monje, al menos va vestido como tal.

- ¿ Qué quiere ? ¿ Por qué hace ésto ? - reclama Miroku airado.

No recibe respuesta, simplemente le quitan el sombrero el cual arrojan al suelo y tomándolo posesivamente por la cintura , lo acercan hacía el cuerpo del desconocido.

Miroku está alarmado y molesto, se dispone a golpear a ése atrevido monje, pero no tiene tiempo de nada pues ese hombre cuyo rostro aún no distingue, se ha acercado demasiado y sin mediar palabra, se apodera de sus labios en un intenso beso.

Golpea al intruso en el pecho, pero conforme el beso avanza , Miroku se va quedándo sin fuerzas e intención de apartarse.

" ¡ Éstos labios!

¡ Ésta presencia !

¡ Éste olor ! ".

Cuando finalmente lo sueltan , empuja poco a poco al desconocido monje hasta que la claridad de la luna le dá en el rostro, sacando un destello de esos ojos azul claro, robando el aliento al joven monje.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanza sobre éste hombre, rodeándolo fuertemente con los brazos, mientras con la voz quebrada y los ojos húmedos apenas musita:

- ¡ Kouga ! -

- ¡ Miroku, amor mío ! - recibe como respuesta.

- ¡ Haz venido ! ¿ Pero cómo supiste donde hallarme ?- le prgunta enjugándose los ojos, pero sin aflojar el abrazo.

- ¡ Es una larga historia ! lo importante es que ya estoy aquí... ¡ Vine por tí ! - le responde cuando empieza ya a besar el rostro que tanto ha deseado contemplar nuevamente cada día más -

Miroku se aparta un poco de él y mirándolo fijamente le pregunta extrañado.

- ¿ Viniste por mí ? pero Kouga, no sé a que te refieres, pues yo estoy bien aquí... ¡ Éste es mi lugar! - dice volviendo el rostro hacia otro lado, sin poder enfrentar esa cercana mirada .

- ¡ Eso no es verdad Miroku y tú bien lo sabes ! -

- ¿ Cómo puedes asegurar eso ? ¿ Tú que puedes saber ?- responde el monje apartándose de él. Pasada la primera y muy grata impresión de verle, retoma su seria postura y lo encara.

- ¡ Te pedí que respetaras mi desición cuando me vine aquí ! - agacha la cara y añade :

Además hasta donde recuerdo, tú estabas muy molesto conmigo, porque según tú yo amaba a Inuyasha ¿ O me equivoco ? -

- Yo...yo - tartamudea Kouga - ¡ Oh rayos Miroku, tampoco puedes decir que fuera por completo falso !

¿ Qué esperabas que sintiera ? ¡ No soy de hule sabes ! Y tú... bueno yo...bueno... ¡ Tú me gustas mucho y ahora, pues ya no es solo eso ! la verdad ya la sabes... ¡ Yo te amo !

¡ Y no me salgas conque lo ignorabas ! - le dice mirándolo severo el lobo. - pero además... ¡ Vine por tí! ¡ Punto , eso es todo ! - dice arrebatado Kouga.

Ante tales palabras Miroku se ha quedado mirándolo atónito, con la boca abierta, hasta que por fín dice:

- Bueno Kouga... tienes razón, yo sé que me amas y creeme ¡ Nada me ha hecho más dichoso, pero te pido comprendas que ...- se voltea otra vez hacia otro lado, ante lo cual Kouga se molesta.

-¡ Ah no ! ¡ Ahora ven para acá ! - lo toma por los hombros , plantándolo frente a él y tomándo su rostro entre las manos y le dice mirándolo fijamente a los ojos :

- ¡ Ahora sí, semejante monje falso !

¡ Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que éste es el lugar en el que tú quieres estar !

¡ Que ésta es tu verdadera vocación ! y además, quiero que me digas...

¡ Que tú no me amas ! - exclama Kouga, dejando asomar la tristeza en el azul-gris de sus ojos.

Miroku se estremece ante el contacto en su piel de las manos de Kouga, traga saliva, cierra los ojos y con trabajos empieza a hablar :

- Yo...éste lugar es lo que...yo ... -

- ¡ Dije miráme a los ojos ! - le exige Kouga .

Miroku, abre lentamente esas bellas joyas azules y entonces...se hunde en la mirada del lobo.

- Yo éste lugar... ésto es lo que yo...-

Entonces como si despertara de un extraño trance, jala aire profundamente ,toma firmemente las manos de Kouga y exclama completamente seguro:

- ¡ Esto es una farsa !

¡ Yo no quiero estar aquí ! pero por sobre todo...

¡ Yo te amo Kouga y deseo estar contigo !. -

Simplemente ha decidido que no puede seguir engañandose, rodea a Kouga con sus brazos y pegándose a su cuerpo, deja que sus labios viajen sobre la boca de su amado, borrando todo a su alrededor.

* * *

Dos desconocidos charlan en algún lejano lugar:

- Mañana el chico irá al cementerio según su costumbre, será un buen momento para actuar sin despertar sospechas ni alertarlos y además obtener la muestra que necesitamos. -

- Habrá que tener cuidado con sus guardias que le acompañan y sobre todo si él otro va con chico -

- En ese caso tendríamos que buscar otra oportunidad -

- Bien, nos veremos allí antes de que él llegue y ya decidiremos según las circunstancias.

* * *

- ¿ Sesshoumaru Sama ? -

- ¿ Qué ocurre Kanna ? -

- Todanobu San, pide ser recibido por usted, dice que es urgente -

- ¡ Hazlo pasar ! -

- Sí señor -

Entra a la oficina de Sesshoumaru un hombre de edad madura, con su cabello gris y los lentes casi hasta la punta de la nariz, se inclina respetuoso frente a su jefe.

- Konichiwa Sesshoumaru Sama -

- ¿ Qué ocurre Todanobu San ? - le pregunta éste indicándole con un ademán que se siente.

Todanobu San ha sido el jefe del sistemas de computación de la empresa desde hace ya bastantes años, es un experto en su ramo y un hombre de absoluta confianza para los No Taisho ¡ Y debe serlo ! pues tiene en sus manos todo lo referente a sistemas de seguridad, diseño de programas, claves para transacciones bancarias, relaciones , comunicaciones ¡ En fín ! gran parte de las actividades del enorme consorcio, él y su enorme y capaz equipo.

- Pues verá Sesshoumaru Sama, sucede que... tenemos un problema ... de cierta magnitud en nuestros sistemas. - el hombre se expresa de forma nerviosa y preocupada, lo cual llama bastante la atención del empresario.

- ¿ A qué te refieres ? -

- A que de algún modo, alguien logró accesar a las cuentas bancarias de nuestra Sede en Europa e intentaron realizar enormes traspasos de varias de las cuentas a otras desconocidas en Suiza, sin conseguirlo por completo -

- ¿ Por completo ?

¡¿ Pero cómo es posible, cómo lograron burlar nuestros sistemas de seguridad ?!

¿ Cómo obtuvieron las claves de acceso ? - le dice Sesshoumaru ya basante molesto.

- ¡ Ese es precisamente el problema Señor, pues me parece que el acceso se obtuvo y se realizó desde adentro de No Taisho Ind ! - le responde moviendo nerviosamente sus anteojos entre sus manos.

- ¡ Queeeé ! ¿ Tenemos un espía ya dentro de la empresa ... entre nosotros ? -

- Eso parece Señor -

- ¿ Lograste bloquearlos ? -

- Casi desde un principio, aunque... - el hombre traga saliva con dificultad y continua:

- Aunque lograron vaciar una de las cuentas-

-¡ ¿ Qué demónios dices Todanobu ?! - los ojos del empresario empiezan a adquirir un peligroso brillo, solo es comprensible que no haya levantado demasiado la voz gracias a su autocontrol, aunque en su interior quiera arrancarle la cabeza a ese hombre con sus propias manos, el cual se apresura a decir.

- Ya he cambiado las claves y por el momento todo está en orden, pero dudo que se dén por vencidos y de algo estoy seguro ¡ Ésto es trabajo de un equipo de expertos ! con uno o más miembros infiltrados. -

- ¡ Quiero que refuerces la seguridad, encárgate de que ésto no vuelva a ocurrir ! - le dice en tono que suena casi amenazador- y no creo necesario decirte que tu propia permanencia en ésta empresa está en juego ¿ Haz comprendido ? -

- Sssí Señor -

-Trata además de no alertarlos sobre nuestras acciones , ahora ¡ Retírate ! -

Tras una apresurada inclinación, sale el hombre rápidamente para cumplir con su trabajo y con las ordenes que le han dado, además de que tiene herido su amor propio por haber sido burlado en lo que se creía infalible.

Una dorada mirada refulge furiosa en el interior de esa oficina que acaba de abandonar ese hombre. Deberá tomar las medidas adecuadas para mantener la seguridad e integridad de la empresa que comanda, pues ya es también una cuestión de orgullo y honor personal.

* * *

- ¿ Naraku Sama ?

- ¿ Qué ocurre ? - responde éste al teléfono .

- Han descubierto el primer movimiento en sus cuentas y nos han bloqueado -

- ¡ Idiotas ! ¿ Cómo permitieron que lo notaran tan pronto ? - dice furioso.

- Son muy hábiles Señor, sus sistemas son casi inexpugnables-

- ¡ Pues encuentren la manera de burlarlos ! -

- Ya estamos en eso, estoy seguro de que pronto obtendremos las nuevas claves de acceso-

- ¡ Hagan todo lo que sea necesario y con eso me refiero a " Todo " ! -

- Sí Señor -

Al cortar la llamada , rápidamente se comunica al número de otro teléfono móvil .

- Padre ¡ Tenemos que vernos ahora mismo ! -

- ¿ Que ocurre ? -

- Tendrémos que apresurar los planes o será demasiado tarde -

- Bien, te espero aquí con tu equipo -

- ¡ Vamos para allá ! -

* * *

El joven lobo y el fallido monje, se han tendido en el piso de madera del lugar en el que se ocultan, el silencio reina a su alrededor, pero el fuego en su interior empieza a arder con intensidad, alumbrando sus hasta hace poco solitarias almas, dando paso a una imparable pasión que empieza a dominar sus cuerpos y sus mentes que se unen en un solo ser al fín sin tapujos.

Continuará . . .

**Notas finales:**

¡ Gracias a todos por leer !

¡ Gracias por los reviews !

¡ Gracias a mis anónimos lectores !

Nos leemos la próxima semana, que como ya deben de haber notado, el capítulo estará otra vez "lemonezco " , dedicado a los admiradores del lobito y del monje.

Bye, bye. :D


	19. Capítulo 19 Al amparo de los dioses

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

¡ Hoola a todos !

Los saludo y les dejo la continuación, como les había dicho , éste es un capítulo con lemon, pero también con el inicio de la "tormenta" que les avisé que vendría.

Créanme que hasta yo siento feo de lo que sigue ToT , pero todo sea por la historia,je,je,je.

Sin más ... ¡ Aquí tienen ! :

**Capítulo 19**

**" Al amparo de los dioses "**

El aullar del lobo se ha detenido al fin, ya no le llora a la luna...

¡ Más aún, la luna es ahora su aliada, consejera y testigo !...

Pues es la luz de la luna la que ha guiado sus pasos hasta éste remoto lugar donde su amor creyó perdido, donde su amor yace, donde su amor espera...

Un lobo y un monje ¡ Vaya pareja tan poco convencional !

Pero... quien escribe las leyes de lo que debemos amar, sentir, reir o llorar...

¿ Quién marca los lineamientos de lo correcto o equivocado ?

¿Cuántos corazones hay rotos vagando como fantasmas por el mundo por vivir de acuerdo a lo que otros dictan ?

¿ Acaso no es eso peor, que lo que se trata de evitar o proteger ?

Pero los parámetros, los límites están dentro de nosotros ¿ Qué no ?

Y éste lobo y éste monje , han decidido tomar el reto, correr el riesgo y aceptar las consecuencias ¿ Por qué ?

¡ Por amor !

El motivo más fuerte que hace girar éste loco mundo, capaz de crear o de destruir...

* * *

La noche arde prácticamente dentro de esa bodega en penumbras, Miroku y Kouga ya se están desnudando mutuamente , en varios sentidos.

Yacen en el piso, uno acomodado en los brazos del otro, el hábito del monje verdadero aventado por un lado y ahora Miroku ayuda a su lobo a despojarse de su atuendo, de todo lo que estorbe a sus caricias.

Desnudos sus cuerpos...desnudas sus almas...desnudos sus corazones, al quitar toda falsa apariencia, mostrándose tal cual son, sin caretas.

Se hallan en una apartada bodega, rodeados por una gran cantidad de deidades de piedra, que la modernidad ha desplazado de sus antiguos altares a lo largo de los caminos donde veían pasar a los viajeros en su ir y venir, terminando ahora arrumbados en ese oscuro lugar. Con esos ojos de piedra, miran sin mirar y cuyas bocas no podrán delatar nada de lo que ahí está ocurriendo.

- ¡ Miroku, no tienes una idea de lo que he añorado éste momento !

¡ Cuántas noches pasé en vela, extrañandote !- le dice el joven lobo a su amado monje que descansa ya bajo su cuerpo. Kouga se encuentra posicionado con una rodilla a cada lado del cuerpo de su amante, sentado sobre él.

- ¡ Kouga, aún me es difícil creer que te encuentres aquí conmigo, no tengo idea de lo que el mañana nos traerá, pero lo que sea , sí es contigo, podré afrontarlo. Pero ahora...ahora ¡ Sólo ámame, tómame sin reservas ! , que ya mañana los dioses nos castigarán si así lo creen pertinente, pero hoy nada de eso me importa. -dice convencido el joven de azul mirada pasando sus manos cariñosas por el pecho , el cuello, el rostro, de aquel al que ama. - ¡ He deseado tanto éstar así contigo- Un beso sella sus palabras, se inclina posesivo a esos tentadores labios, acariciandole tiernamente el rostro, pero con el deseo a flor de piel.

- ¡ Me entrego a tí Miroku, te entrego todo lo que soy, todo lo que poseo en mi interior, todo lo que quiero ser por tí ...todo lo que te amo ! -

- ¡ Unamos nuestros espíritus para formar uno solo lobo mío! ¡ Amame con la misma intensidad de tus palabras...y aún más ! -

El lobo no puede esperar más, empieza a brindarle numerosas caricias con sus manos y con su boca, intensas y cálidas, que aceleran el corazón de ese bello chico que hasta hace muy poco hacía su vida y su futuro en ese monasterio; los labios de su amante viajan de un punto a otro de la suave y blanca piel que se ofrece sin reservas ante él.

Succiona en diversos lugares, sin dejar alguna duda al respecto de quien es el poseedor de ese hombre que se abraza a él, sin duda alguna tampoco en su mente, sus cuerpos están ávidos de caricias, después de tanto tiempo de desear estar así juntos.

- ¡ Oh por Kami ! Miroku tu sabor es tán... adictivo, simplemente no puedo parar de besarte, de probarte.-

Kouga va recorriendo todo el rostro, el cuello, el pecho, sus tetillas, las cuales saborea con lujuria, dandole pequeños mordiscos y jaloncillos.

Miroku va perdiendo poco a poco la poca cordura que le queda, empieza a respirar cada vez más agitado y se dedica a recorrer el cuerpo de su amante, apretándose más a él, rozandose cada parte de ellos, provocando profundos jadeos, sus intimidades se acarician una a la otra también, robándoles el aire y acelerando el pulso y el deseo.

- Separa las piernas amor, déjame probar tu escencia, tomar el motivo de mi locura. -

El joven monje lo hace lentamente, provocándole, sin apartar su profunda y ahora muy cálida mirada de Kouga.

¡ Sólo suyo !

¡ Tiene a la fiera para el solo !

Observa como Kouga se agacha y acaricia sus piernas, haciendolo estremecer con solo el contacto de sus manos , de abajo hacia arriba, deténiendose a darle un sensual masaje en círculos en sus muslos, acercándose cada vez más a su intimidad.

Toma finalmente su extensión con ambas manos, como si de su mayor tesoro se tratara y acercando su rostro poco a poco, empieza a prodigarle intensos besos desde la base hasta la punta, una y otra vez, lo cual empieza a arrancar graves e intensos gemidos de la boca entreabierta de Miroku.

- ¡ Aaaaaagh Kouga, me estás encendiendo ! -

- ¡ Eso es lo que quiero !

¡ Quiero verte arder a causa de la pasión que te provoque y me quemes en esa misma hoguera, para fundirnos en un solo ser !-

Lo acaricia intensamente en las piernas, las caderas, apoderándose de vez en vez de sus pezones que masajea apretándolos entre sus dedos.

Su boca se apodera de ese inchado miembro y empieza a recorrerlo con su lengua, probándolo, saboreándolo ¡ Disfrutando de el !

- ¡ Mmmmmm , Miroku , eres una adicción para mí ! -

Siente como su monje lo toma firmemente por la cabellera acompasando sus movimientos de acuerdo a las fuertes necesidades que le exige su intimidad, jalando y empujando la cabeza de su novio.

Nota descargas en su vientre, la vista se le nubla, sin poder distinguir más que el rostro de su amado prodigándole tan fuertes caricias.

- ¡ Más, másss mi amado lobo , sigue, que ya no aguantaré , me haces llegar al extasis demasiado pronto ! ¡ AAaaaaaah ! -

- Entonces habrá que ayudarte a llegar al cielo o caer al infierno conmigo -

Le suelta su miembro haciendo que Miroku emita un lastimero gemido al liberarlo de la presión ejercida por su boca, coloca el suyo en la entrada del monje después de levantar sus piernas, separándolas , acomodándose para él.

- ¡ Listo mi amor ! No podré esperar más ni creo que tú lo soportes !-

- ¡ Házlo Kouga, hazme tuyo, sin miramientos!

¡ Házme vibrar hasta lo más hondo de mi ser !

¡ Arde conmigo mi querido lobo !-

- ¡ Pues vayamos juntos a nuestro propio paraiso ! - le responde Kouga.

Se introduce de golpe, haciéndo que Miroku se agarre fuertemente de su espalda, al sentir la rápida entrada de su amado.

- ¡ Aaaaaay ! ¡ Aaaaaaagh , sigue, sigue Kouga, no te detengas !-

Mientras el lobo entra y sale sin darle tregua, Miroku toma su propio miembro y empieza a aprisionarlo entre sus manos, masajeándolo a la par de las embestidas que recibe.

Tratan de silenciar sus gemidos, pues si no lo hacen, todo el monasterio pensará que han sido invadidos por demónios lujuriosos.

- ¡ Aaaaaah, mi pervertido monje, tu cuerpo me aprisiona con tanta intensidad, me estrujas de forma tan deliciosa! ¡ AAAaaaaagh! -

- ¡ Pues tú no te quedas atrás, te siento hasta el fondo de mi ser...! ¡ Aaaaah, ya no puedo más!- sin poderse contener moja a su amado y a él mismo con su blanca escencia, provocando mayor excitación en el lobo.

- ¡ Aaaaaah, Miroku! ¡ Toma, toma toda mi semilla, la siembro en tu interior como recordatorio eterno de que hoy y siempre...eres mío ! ¡ Aaaaaaah !

Entre espasmos en su bajo vientre, gotas de sudor en todo el cuerpo y fuego en la mirada, se entregan por completo fundiéndose en uno, como era su deseo .

- ¡ Para siempre Miroku ! -

- ¡ Para siempre Kouga ! -

Se desploma el lobo sobre su amante, que lo recibe entre sus brazos, olvidándose de todo y de todos, quedando al amparo de los mudos dioses que les rodean.

* * *

- ¡ Hola mamá ! Perdona que he tardado en venir, pero es que hubo algunas ... complicaciones. -

Es Inuyasha que ha ido a platicar con su madre, en su visita cotidiana de ése domingo al cementerio . Le ha llevado su acostumbrado ramo de tulipanes y amapolas, cuando las coloca sobre la tumba de su madre, inspecciona con las manos el lugar.

-¡ Es extraño mamá ! de un tiempo para acá, ya no te deja flores tu desconocido visitante ¿ Me pregunto a que se debe ? ¿Me pregunto quién será ? -

Se incorpora y como otras tantas veces, le empieza a contar sobre lo que acontece en su vida, como cuando ella aún estaba a su lado.

- ¿ Sabes mamá ? han pasado demasiadas cosas, tantas que no sé por donde empezar.

Primero quiero decirte que soy sumamente feliz, a pesar de los tropiezos que he tenido, admito que tienen mayor peso las cosas positivas que ahora me rodean, que las malas que hayan podido suceder...

¿ Cómo decírtelo ? - El chico permanece de pie mientras una suave brisa hace ondear su blanco cabello, suspira profundamente y continua :

- Pareciera como si todos mis sueños se estuvieran haciendo realidad...

...como ya debes saber, estámos estrenando florería.

¡ Sí, lamento mucho el estado en que había quedado, pero si la vieras ahora !

¡ Así como me gustaría poder hacerlo yo! para apreciar cada detalle que ahora apenas si puedo percibir , darme cuenta lo bella que ha quedado. Los chicos se han encargado de narrarme y describirme cada aspecto del lugar.

¡ Y la galería !

¡ Por que haz de saber que ahora tenemos también una galería!

¡ Debes estar orgullosa pues tú tienes el lugar de honor ! ¡ Con lo que deseaba tener un lugar así algún día !.

Su rostro se ensombrece cuando admite lo que siente :

- Solo me duele no poder contemplarlo con mis propios ojos ¡ Debe de ser increíble ! Lo mejor de todo es que el común denomidador de todo ésto , es el ser humano más maravilloso que haya yo podido conocer:

¡ Sesshoumaru !

Estoy seguro de que te encantaría...

¡ Sí ya sé ! ¡ Somos dos hombres !

¡ Somos homosexuales !

Espero no te molestes demasiado conmigo, pero como él dice :

¡ Es lo que somos y nos amamos así !

¡ Soy feliz mamá ! y estoy seguro de que eso es lo que tú querías.

Guarda silencio otra vez, pues una serie de temores han estado atormentandolo, opacando un poco su felicidad, luego continúa :

- Pero tengo que confesarte algo, de un tiempo para acá, tengo un mal presentimiento.

¡ Tengo miedo de perderlo !

Y no entiendo por qué, si somos dichosos así; cierto es que hay alguien tratando de hacernos daño, pero Sesshoumaru lo mantiene a raya, protegiéndome.

Pero ... algo me preocupa y lo peor es que no sé por qué.

Lo que es un hecho, es que si él se alejara de mi lado, yo quedaría como muerto en vida, simplemente ya no concibo la vida sin él, estoy seguro que sería como morir lentamente... -

Así continúa charlando un rato más, los guardaespaldas esperan por él a una prudente distancia, para brindarle cierta privacidad.

A pocos pasos de ellos, ven venir a una joven mujer, con un ramo de flores en las manos, que seguramente va a dejar al visitar alguna de las tumbas. Al pasar les sonrie levemente y los saluda respetuosa, sujeta sus flores con ambas manos y sigue su camino, pasará muy cerca de Inuyasha que ya regresa moviendo de un lado a otro su bastón, reconociendo con éste el camino.

En cierto momento, la chica se aproxima para pasar a su lado por el angosto camino y aparentemente se tropieza con el bastón del chico, que apenas se dá cuenta de lo que sucede, trata de ayudarla para que no caiga , la chica se apoya en él y sin poder evitarlo, caen al suelo, uno encima del otro.

- ¡ Oh, lo siento tanto ! - exclama la chica sumamente apenada, mientras se levanta rápidamente- ¡ Permítame ayudarle ! -

Toma a Inuyasha de la mano y le sirve de apoyo para que éste se incorpore .

Los guaradespaldas se apresuran a llegar a su lado y le ayudan también a que termine de ponerse de pie.

- ¡ Le pido me perdone ! Es que tropecé- dice nuevamnete la chica haciéndo una amplia reverencia, que desde luego el chico solo imagina.

- ¿ Se ha hecho daño ? -

- ¡ No, estoy bien, no se preocupe, todo está bien ! - responde Inuyasha sacudiendo el polvo de su pantalón.

Ya sus custodios se han colocado uno a su espalda y otro a cada lado de él.

- Será mejor retirarnos Inuyasha San - le dice uno de ellos.

- Sí, creo que ya es hora ¡ Vamos ! ¡ Buenos días señorita ! - le dice a la chica y se retiran del lugar.

La joven ha recogido su ramo de flores y los mira mientras se alejan del lugar, se sonrie baja la mirada y contempla lo que sostiene en una de sus manos semioculto por las flores, es una pequeña navaja, con la que sin que el chico ni nadie se entere, ha cortado un pequeño mechón del blanco cabello de Inuyasha, el cual ya guarda cuidadosamente en una pequeña bolsa de plástico que sella al momento.

Toma su teléfono celular y se comunica con alguien:

- ¡ Está hecho, tengo la muestra ! -

* * *

Amanecieron uno abarazado al otro

¡ Que más dá el duro suelo o lo polvoso del lugar !

¡ Que importan esas nimiedades, cuando tienes nuevamente a quien amas a tu lado !

- ¡ Kouga ! - lo mueve suavemente para despertar a quien permanece aferrado a su cuerpo.

El lobo gime , pero se aprieta con más fuerza al tibio cuerpo de su amante.

Miroku se zafa poco a poco de los brazos de Kouga y se viste rápidamente, está terminando cuando...

¡ La puerta de la bodega se abre de golpe, tomándolos por sorpresa !

- ¡ Por Kami ! ¡ Sensei ! - exlcama sorprendido Miroku, pues asomándose a la puerta está nada más ni nada menos que uno de los monjes y maestros del lugar.

El chico no podría haber enrojecido más cuando Kouga se levanta de un salto al escuchar el ruido, pero solo para velózmente tratar de cubrirse pues se haya completamente desnudo.

- ¡¿ Qué ocurre aquí ?! - exclama el monje recién llegado, junto al cual se halla otro más joven visiblemente turbado y sonrojado, al contemplar el cuadro:

Un monje del lugar a medio vestir completamente apenado y agachando la cabeza y otro chico desnudo y mirándolo sorprendido, tratando torpemente alcanzar sus ropas.

- ¡ He preguntado que qué ocurre aquí Miroku ! hemos andado buscándote desde hace ya un rato - le dice muy molesto el hombre.

El chico está tán sorprendido y avergonzado que no atina a decir nada, mientras tanto Kouga, ni tardo ni perezoso ya se ha vestido con su ropa habitual dejando la ropa de monje que ha robado oculta en algún lugar.

- ¡ Vera Sensei, es que...! - Miroku piensa a toda velocidad .

¿ Qué hacer ?

¿ Qué decir cuando las imagenes hablan por sí solas ?

El superior de Miroku molesto, ve a uno luego al otro y se voltea hacia el joven monje que lo espera parado en silencio a un lado de éste , el cual al sentir la mirada de su sensei se ruboriza, detalle que no pasa desapercibido para Kouga que los observa sin decir nada aún.

-Adelantate a tus otras labores, yo iré en un momento.. y ni una palabra de ésto a nadie -

- Sí Sensei - responde el chico y se aleja de ahí.

El maestro entra a la bodega y cierra la puerta tras de él .

-¡ Nunca esperé esto de tí Miroku ! ¡ Tú que provienes de una familia con una enorme tradición en éste templo ! ¿ Cómo haz podido ? - pregunta inquisitivo el hombre, con la mirada fija y severa en el joven monje.

Miroku avergonzado se postra a los pies de su maestro , haciendo la tradicional reverencia a modo de disculpa.

- ¡ Le pido me perdone sensei ! pero es que... no puedo seguir con ésta mentira. -

- ¿ Mentira ? - exclama confundido el superior.

Kouga al ver ésto piensa " ¡ Al diablo con ésta patraña ! " se acerca a Miroku y acuclillandose a su lado , lo toma de las manos y le dice :

- ¡ Levántate Miroku ! ¿ Desde cuándo por amar se debe pedir perdón ? -

- ¡ Pero como te atreves insolente ! - replica muy molesto el Sensei.- ¿ Es que ésta se te hace una acción digna para un servidor de un templo el cual consagrará su vida a éste lugar ?-

- ¡ Pues tal vez no sea digna de éste lugar, tal vez tenga razón en eso ! ¡ Pero de eso a que yo lo permita , es decir a que el permanezca aquí ,porque se supone que ésto es lo que él realmente desea ! ¡ Vaya que hay mucho que aclarar !- Dice enérgico el lobo parandose a un lado de Miroku y encarando a el superior de éste. - Además, hay algo que puedo decir a favor de Miroku ¡ Él está siendo honesto...al menos ahora ! - añade Kouga - ¿ Cuántos en éste lugar lo serán por completo ? - exclama Kouga lanzándole al maestro una mirada de reproche que él entiende perfectamente y continua:

- Yo también le pido perdone ésta falta de respeto a su templo, pero sepase que no pediré perdón por amar a Miroku, el cual ha sido arrastrado hasta aquí, por un voto hecho por alguien más, por ofrecer una vida de servicio en éste lugar, cuando no se es dueño de ella.

Yo he venido hasta aquí porque... ¡ Lo amo !

¡ Tal vez no seamos una pareja convencional, ni aceptada plenamente por ésta hipócrita sociedad , pero somos honestos y no dañamos a nadie con nuestros sentimientos !

¡ Pues así son las cosas y... no me arrepiento ! -

El sensei lo observa fijamente, leyendo en esa transparente mirada como si entendiera algo mucho más allá de esas palabras, luego se voltea hacía el otro chico y le pregunta :

- ¿ Es eso cierto Miroku ? -

- ¡ Sí Sensei ! - y acercándose más a Miroku, lo rodea por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y armándose de valor, enfrenta a su superior y las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Kouga tiene razón , él y yo nos amamos, yo he tratado de seguir mi camino según estaba trazado y de acuerdo a lo que se esperaba de mí, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que ésto es falso, me estoy engañando a mí mismo y a los demás , no es correcto seguir con la farsa, además de que acabará por destruirme por dentro...

... ¡ Ojalá pudiera comprender !-

El hombre de mediana edad los observa un momento, meditando, analizando...

- ¡ Tal vez entiendo más de lo que tú crees ! ... pero dime... ¿ Cómo haz podido ser tán estúpido ?-

- ¡¿ Cómo dice ?! -

- ¡ Silencio ! ¡ Y ahora escuchame bien ! ¿ Cómo haz podido ser tan estúpido como para continuar engañándote y engañando a los que te rodeamos ?

Ha sido muy torpe de tu parte no asumir lo que eres y lo que tú realmente deseas y dejárte arrastrar hasta aquí ¿ Por qué no haz luchado por defender lo que amas ?, éste chico debe amarte demasiado para arriesgarse a venir por tí y entrando a hurtadillas aquí , a mi modo de ver lo que debes hacer es afrontar tu realidad y dejarte de falsedades. -

- ¡ Sensei ! -

- ¡ Sí Miroku ! ¡ Te comprendo más de lo que te imaginas ! Aunque debo admitir que he sido más cobarde que tú y yo no he sufrido lo mismo porque... ¡ Aquel a quien amo... se halla aquí a mi lado en éste lugar !-

- ¡ . . . ! - El par de chicos no pueden creer lo que oyen, se han quedado boquiabiertos.

- ¡ Así es Miroku, Kouga, ustedes y yo somos iguales ! ¡ Extraño y loco mundo ! ¿ No creen ?-

- Sensei, yo pensaba hablar con usted, para explicarle, para decirle que... yo me voy de aquí , quiero una vida plena al lado de quien amo. -

- ¡ Miroku ! - exclama feliz Kouga.

- ¡ No deberías sorprenderte Kouga, éste cabeza dura, es evidente que te ama con locura ! - exclama el maestro - Realmente el sorprendido soy yo , gratamente Miroku, por tu honestidad y tu valor.

¡ Valor que yo no he tenido ! Y ciertamente éste no es tu lugar, me parece que serás mejor como pareja de éste chico, que como monje en éste templo.

Ahora lo correcto es que recojas tus cosas y te vayas de aquí cuanto antes. - Le dice con una sutil sonrisa en la boca su hasta ahora maestro.

- Sí sensei, comprendo y ... ¡ Gracias ! -

- No Miroku , no te felicito por faltar a las reglas del templo ¡ Eso estuvo mal ! pero te doy las gracias a tí, pues me haz dado una lección que tal vez deba seguir. - pero añade antes de dar por terminada la charla mientras abre ya la puerta:

- ¡ Ah... y Miroku...sean muy felices ! y por cierto ... ¡ tienen muy buen gusto... ambos !- les suelta con una pícara sonrisa, saliendo del lugar, para alcanzar a su chico que se le ha adelantado.

- ¡ Gracias Sensei ! - exclaman ruborizados y sorprendidos.

- ¡ Carámba Miroku ! ¡ Vaya monasterio al que te metiste !- exclama Kouga una vez que ese hombre se ha alejado.

- ¡ Y que lo digas ! - dice suspirando el chico de ojos azules- ¡ Ahora vamonos de aquí amor ! pero...¿ Ahora que haremos ? -

- ¡ Pues vivir juntos ! ¿ Qué no ?

¿ Aceptarías mi monje pervertido, ser la pareja , el novio, el amante, de éste lunático lobo que te ama por sobre cualquier otra cosa ?-

- ¡ Por supuesto , lobo mío, por supuesto ! - le dice lanzándose a sus brazos y plantandole sendo beso.

- ¿ Etto ? -escuchan una joven voz cerca de ellos que los sorprende y voltean separándose de golpe, para encontrarse con el monje que acompañaba hace un rato al sensei.

- ¿ Q...qué ocurre ? - pregunta Miroku.

- Yo lamento interrumpirlos- exclama con un sonrojo en las mejillas, inclinandose un poco - pero es que quería saber... ¿ Cómo le hacen...? - titubea un poco.

- ¿ Cómo le hacemos para que ? - pregunta Kouga intrigado.

- ¿ Cómo le hacen para... seguir juntos, amarse sin que les importe nada más ? -

Los chicos lo miran con los ojos enormes como platos:

- Ja,ja,ja,ja- estalla Kouga sin poder contenerse.

- ¡ Kouga !- le recrimina Miroku.

- ¡ Oh, mpjh...lo siento , de verdad ! Sólo es que me tomáste por sorpresa...pero dime...¿ A qué te refieres ? -

- Bueno... es que...-

- ¡ Ah ya entiendo, todo ésta muy claro ! - exclama sonriendo el lobo ante la perpleja mirada del chico.

- Si no me equivoco ¿ Tú eres aquel a quien se refería el maestro de Miroku ?-

- Sí - responde tímidamente - yo lo... amo mucho, pero siempre nos tenemos que esconder y...francamente ya me cansé de eso, yo quisiera que las cosas fueran...diferentes.- exclama visiblemente apenado.

Kouga lo rodea con su brazo por el hombro y le recita:

- Dime ¿ Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por lograr lo que amas ? -

- ¡ Todo, absolutamente todo ! - responde sin dudar el chico.

- ¡ Perfecto ! entonces... -

Después de una larga charla con el chico salen al fín del monasterio y una hora después ya viajan juntos en un autobús de regreso a Tokio.

- Oye Kouga-

- Dime -

- ¿ De dónde aprendiste todo eso que le dijiste al joven monje ?-

- ¡ Ah, eso !- Kouga se sonrie rememorando algo - Digamos que un " Sensei " me lo enseñó hace poco y ... ¡ Creeme cuando te digo que es el mejor ! Pues gracias a sus palabras... estamos ahora juntos. - le dice dándole un intenso beso y acurrucándolo en su regazo mientras continúan platicando :

- Y espera a que veas la florería, quedó muy bien después de lo destruida que había quedado y la galería ¡ Debes verla !-

- ¿ Destruida, galería ? ¿De qué hablas ?-

- ¡ Ya lo verás, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos - medita en algo más y le pregunta .

- ¿ Cómo crees que reaccione tu abuelo Miroku ? -

- Puedo suponer que nada bien, él es muy estricto al respecto, de hecho supongo que no aceptará que regrese a vivir al templo con él - responde Miroku con pesar.

- Al respecto, yo quería proponerte que si aceptarías que vivieramos juntos, podemos alquilar un modesto apartamento y...-

- ¡ Lo pagaríamos juntos ! ¡ Estupenda idea ! - completa Miroku entusiasmado.

Se abrazan otra vez y así viajan a lo que saben, será un camino difícil tal vez, pero que juntos podrán afrontar lo que sea y salir adelante.

* * *

Es lunes y un par de jovenes peliplatas entran a la recepción del lugar al que han acudido por la mañana.

- ¡ Buenos días Sesshoumaru Sama ! - le saluda la secretaria del consultorio al que han acudido - Nobunaga sensei los recibirá en seguida. -

Es un lujoso consultorio, ubicado en uno de los mejores rumbos comerciales de la ciudad, con elegantes y modernos edificios que albergan oficinas y consultorios. En éste caso, el médico es al que Sesshoumaru había mencionado antes a Inuyasha, un especialista en cirugías de los ojos, con un alto indice de exito en recuperación de la vista y corrección de otros tipos de afecciones en los ojos.

- Pasen por favor, Nobunaga sensei los espera - les avisa la asistente del médico.

Entran a un amplio y luminoso consultorio, así mismo en otras habitaciones se pueden observar una serie de modernos aparatos para realizar analisis y estudios de diversa indole.

- ¡ Buen día Sesshoumaru Sama ! - lo saluda respetuoso el médico - ¿ Inuyasha San, supongo ? - dice mientras toca suavemente el hombro del aludido , ante lo cual Inuyasha le tiende la mano para saludarlo al notar el contacto, la cual toma el hombre enseguida .

- ¡ Es un placer ! - exclama Inuyasha a su vez.

- Pues bien, empecemos por tu historia clínica... - los invita a sentarse y empieza con su labor.

Después el tiempo transcurre entre preguntas, estudios, exámenes, más preguntas

¡ En fín ! le hacen a Inuyasha un muy completo exámen e historial clínico, para despejar todas las dudas posibles en cuanto a su condición.

- ¡ Bien, hemos terminado ! - dice Nobunaga Sensei al cabo de un rato - tendremos que esperar algunos resultados de los estudios, será el miércoles cuando tenga una respuesta.

¿ Le parece bien que le llame ése día para darle mi diagnóstico, Sesshoumaru Sama ? -

- Estoy de acuerdo, esperaré su llamada entonces - dice ya poniéndose de pie y tomando a Inuyasha de la mano.

Salen del lugar, Inuyasha tomado ya del brazo de No Taisho Sama.

- ¡ Será una larga espera ! y eso que solo son dos días - dice nervioso el chico.

- ¡ Tranquilo Inu chan ! todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás -

* * *

La semana sigue su curso, afortunadamente para Inuyasha, él se encuentra muy ocupado con los últimos detalles para la reapertura de la florería.

Hay ocasiones como ésta, en la que el chico se retira un momento a la galería, piensa si ya no es tan descabellada y lejana la idea de la apertura de ése lugar.

Sonrie, permaneciendo un rato ahí, hasta que sus amigos y empleados le llaman para consultarle algo; Miroku ya se a reincorporado al equipo de trabajo del lugar y se halla feliz y entusiasmado, por su vida personal y por notar que a pesar de la dificultades, su amigo de la infancia, se halla a salvo al amparo de ese hombre tan especial.

Kouga y Miroku, están llenos de ilusiones, juntos han rentado un modesto apartamento, donde ahora viven, como lo habían planeado, pues como lo suponían, el abuelo de Miroku, se enojó tanto, que le dijo que era un verguenza para la familia y lo desconoció como miembro de ella.

Extrañamente, ahora ya no le importa tanto a Miroku, pues por primera vez, tiene las riendas de su vida y ahora es él, el que toma sus propias decisiones.

* * *

Ya es martes por la noche, todos parten a sus destinos, aún siguen con guardaespaldas, aunque ahora en menor número , al poco rato Sesshoumaru pasa por su novio y parten con rumbo a la mansión.

- Me pregunto si no va siendo tiempo de volver a mi apartamento, ¿ No lo crees Sessh ? -

- Y yo me pregunto si realmente deseo que lo hagas Inu chan - le responde apretando la mano de Inuyasha mientras viajan en el auto.

" Aun a pesar de saber que debo dejarte ir y aunque ahora mismo ya no me sienta tan seguro al respecto " - piensa Sesshoumaru con la vista fija en el camino que recorren.

* * *

El miércoles a media mañana Sesshoumaru recibió la ansiada llamada del médico que examinó a Inuyasha, acudirá personalmente al consultorio para escuchar todo lo que Nobunaga sensei tenga que comunicarle sobre la situación de Inuyasha.

Cuando llega, lo recibe de inmediato, lo invita a sentarse y comienza a hablar.

- ¡ Le tengo buenas nocticias Sesshoumaru Sama ! -

- Le escucho -

El médico extiende toda clase de estudios con sus respectivos resultados sobre el escritorio y se enfrasca en explicarle a grandes rasgos lo que se ha encontrado.

Sesshoumaru escucha atento , recopilando toda la información y al cabo de un rato le dice al médico que ya empieza a extenderse de más.

- ¡ Le pido vaya al grano de lo que me interesa saber ! - le dice serio.

- En resúmen, Inuyasha San, tiene muy buenas probabilidades de recuperar la vista, la magnitud del daño nos hace suponer que podría tardar un poco, pero las perspectivas son buenas. Tal vez deba de usar anteojos , puede ser temporal o definitivo, eso se sabrá conforme avance su recuperación.

Todo depende de como resulte todo durante y después de la cirugía y de como reaccione su cuerpo.-

-¿ Cuándo haría la intervención ? - pregunta Sesshoumaru.

- Yo estoy en condiciones de programarlo para dentro de 2 semanas. -

- Perfecto, entonces ¡ Hágalo! , programe la cirugía, estoy seguro de que Inuyasha estará de acuerdo - contesta de inmediato Sesshoumaru.

- Bien, será cuestión de agendar otras fechas para otra serie de estudios preoperatorios y listo. - le responde sonriente el médico.

Sesshoumaru sale de muy buen ánimo del consultorio del médico, todavía debe ocuparse de varios asuntos antes de regresar a la mansión, así que cuando se halla en su oficina le llama por teléfono a Inuyasha, el cual todavía se encuentra en la florería trabajando.

- ¡ Hola Sessh ! ¿ Cómo te fué con el médico ? -

- Por eso te llamo Inu, tengo varias cosas que comentarte al respecto -

- ¿ Quieres que nos veamos ahora ? - pregunta el chico , pues ansía saber los resultados, aunque por el tono empleado por su novio al hablar, desde luego puede deducir que las noticias son alentadoras.

- ¡ Lo lamento Inu chan ! nada me agradaría mas ahora, pero tengo varios asuntos pendientes en la oficina y tendré que quedarme un rato más aquí, pero si mi dormilón novio aguanta un poco el sueño, platicaremos ampliamente a mi regreso. -

- ¿ No podrías adelantarme algo ? - le pide Inuyasha.

- Prefiero esperar a llegar y decírtelo en persona y después...me encantaría "festejarlo" a tu lado...en mi cama. - le dice con seductora voz.

- ¡ Eres un tramposo, pero debo admitir que con lo que haz dicho puedo imaginar ya que es algo bastante bueno ! y ¿ Sabes ?... lo del " festejo " me parece una estupenda idea. -

- Bien, espero encontrar a mi bello chico de rojo... esperándome, ¡ Nos veremos más tarde Inu ! -

- ¡ Te espero mi atrevido y seductor demonio ! -

- ¡ Ya verás lo que éste demonio hará contigo en la noche... ! -

Solo recibe como respuesta una cristalina risa de su chico, lo que acaba de ponerle de buen humor para seguir ocupado en sus asuntos una vez que corta la llamada.

* * *

Cuando por la noche ya viaja de regreso a la mansión, no ve el momento de llegar para hablar con Inuyasha y darle las buenas nuevas. Se ha hecho más tarde de lo que había planeado , aunque espera que esté aguardando por él despierto , pues el chico también ha estado llegando muy cansado por su ardua labor en la florería.

Conduce uno de sus lujosos autos, a una velocidad moderada mientras escucha algo de música clásica, cuando suena su teléfono celular que lo saca de sus multiples pensamientos que rondan ahora su mente. Al ver el número de quien llama, no puede evitar soltar una exclamación :

- ¡ Demonios ! ¿ Ahora qué ? -

Toma la llamada, es el comandante de sus fuerzas de seguridad el que le llama.

- Sí ¿ Qué ocurre ? -

- Sesshoumaru Sama, tenemos nueva actividad por parte de los secuaces de Naraku. Nuestros contactos se han enterado hace unos momentos, que piensan atacar una de nuestras sedes del centro de la ciudad hoy por la noche.

- Entiendo, debemos actuar antes - le responde el empresario.

- Eso no es todo Señor -

- ¿ Qué más hay ? - responde molesto.

- Parece que planean destrozar otra vez el negocio de Inuyasha San también ésta noche. -

- ¡ Maldición ! - exclama Sesshoumaru dando un golpe en el volante, para añadir después.

- ¡ Yo me encargaré de la florería, ustedes ocupense del otro sitio ! -

- Sí Señor -

- Me pondré de acuerdo con mis hombres- exclama , mientras conduce sabiendo que la plática con su chico tendrá que esperar.

Se dedica enseguida a coordinar todo, cita a un grupo de sus hombres en un punto determinado , no permitirá que vuelvan a romper las ilusiones de Inuyasha.

* * *

Naraku se halla en las mismas circunstancias supervisando a sus hombres

¡ Por fín las cosas le están saliendo a la perfección !

-¿ Ya han soltado el señuelo ?-

- Sí Señor, todo está listo de acuerdo a lo planeado.-

- Bien...muy bien, esa será su perdición- exclama sonriendo - Los veré allá-

- Sí Señor. -

* * *

Inuyasha se encuentra muy cansado, ha sido un día pesado, espera nervioso a Sesshoumaru, se ha tendido en su cama a esperar mientras lee un libro en braille que ha tomado de la enorme biblioteca de la mansión, pues Sesshoumaru le ha comprado una buena cantidad de ellos; cuando al fín se concentra en la lectura empieza a relajarse y sin que esté plenamente consciente , se va quedando dormido, así que cuando finalmente Sesshoumaru llega, él duerme profundamente así que no nota las suaves pisadas de su amante cuando se acercan a su lecho.

El cual se queda mirando al chico dormido enfundado en su pijama rojo y suspira resignado.

-De cualquier forma, nuestra plática deberá postergarse Inuyasha, pues hay algo de lo que debo ocuparme personalmente - exclama en voz baja mientras acaricia suavemente la mejilla del adolescente, se agacha y lo besa en la frente y luego en su tentadora boca, robándole a su vez un profundo suspiro pronunciando su nombre.

- " Sesshoumaru " -

- ¡ Duerme tranquilo amor yo velaré por tí ! ¡ Eres aquel a quien protegeré ! - lo besa deteniéndose un instante en esa tibia boca respirando su aliento-

¡ Te amo ! -

Se separa y como en otras ocasiones, se dirige a su habitación, se cambia, va por su espada y sale nuevamente con rumbo a la noche.

Cuando llega a las cercanías de la florería, sus hombres ya lo esperan, les ordena colocarse en puntos estratégicos en los alrededores. Pasado un rato son atacados por un buen número de yakuzas, se hallan listos para la pelea y al poco después ya se han formado varios grupos peleando por aquí y por allá .

La lucha ya es encarnizada, Sesshoumaru observa a otro sospechoso con un extraño objeto que coloca en las cercanías de la florería, el yakuza entonces corre alejándose del lugar y de pronto se escucha una detonación que cimbra el lugar.

- ¡ Una bomba ! - grita Sesshoumaru unos segundos antes de la explosión.

Afortunadamente solo se han roto las vidrieras sin causar mayor daño, pero el mismo sujeto ya se dirige a otro sitio con un objeto similar al primero.

- Sigan defendiendo aquí- les ordena Sesshoumaru a sus hombres, mientras él ya rodea la esquina en persecución de aquel sujeto.

Éste al percatarse se aleja corriendo a mayor velocidad por una solitaria calle.

- ¡ No escaparás bastardo ! - murmura No Taisho Sama ! - que a su vez corre velóz acortando la distancia entre ambos.

¡ Ya casi lo tiene... un poco más... !

Pero sin previo aviso, una punzada de dolor en la espalda sobresalta a el alto hombre de pelo plata , más no disminuye la carrera .

- ¡¿ Pero qué demónios ?! - exclama mientras trata de alcanzar con la mano, el sitio donde ha sentido el agudo dolor.

Han pasado unos segundos, pero ... sus movimientos empiezan a entorpecerse, su mente se empieza a confundir y poco a poco, va disminuyendo el paso.

- ¡ ¿ Qué diantres me ocurre ? ! - exclama furioso.

El yakuza ya ha detenido su huida, se gira para ver a Sesshoumaru y con una sonrisa exclama:

-¿ Qué ocurre Sesshoumaru Sama, no se siente bien ? -

Éste ha alcanzado al fín el lugar en su espalda, para descubrir un dardo clavado en ella, con dificultad se lo arranca y lo observa ya con la visión borrosa.

- ¡ Nooo ! - musita furioso - ¿ Por quién me toman imbéciles, por una pieza de cacería .

Pero entonces empieza a notar como llegan más yakuzas a su alrededor, mientras él ya ha caido de rodillas, los sonidos se empiezan a escuhar cada vez más lejanos, su visión se oscurece y su cuerpo... simplemente ya no le responde.

Se escucha el sonido de metal cuando Toukijin se escapa de sus manos y cae al suelo, ya se encuentra rodeado por los yakuzas que lo observan en silencio.

- ¡ Maldición ! - alcanza todavía a exclamar, antes de desplomarse inconsciente en el pavimento, su blanca cabellera dispersa a su alrededor.

De la nada entonces, surge una camioneta negra sin ventanas traseras, se aparca velózmente a su lado y los yakuzas se apresuran a abrir las puertas y lo suben en ella.

Parte a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en la soledad de la calle y la oscura noche.

Cuando los hombres de Sesshoumaru han acabado con los otros yakuzas que atacaban la florería, corren hacia donde se ha ido Sesshoumaru Sama hace solo unos instantes, dan la vuelta a una esquina, pero todo lo que hallan es una marca de neumáticos y a Toukijin tirada en medio de la calle, como mudo testigo de lo ocurrido.

- Naraku Sama - escucha la voz nombrarle al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡ Más vale que sean buenas noticias ! - dice él en tono amenazador.

- ¡ Así es Señor, tenemos el premio mayor ! -

- ¡ Estupendo ! - exclama bastante satisfecho - ¡ Ya saben que hacer !-

- Sí Naraku Sama, así se hará -

Al cortar la llamada , su rostro luce una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y un malévolo brillo en los ojos , entonces exclama:

- ¡ Los dioses están conmigo ahora , todo salió a la perfección ! - y disponiéndose a salir añade :

- ¡ Al fín te tengo ! -

Continuará . . .

Notas finales:

¡ Gracias a tod s !

Nos estarémos leyendo el próximo domingo.

Bye, bye . :D


	20. Capítulo 20 ¿ Por qué no me miraste ?

**¡ Hooola a todos !**

Los saludo con mucho gusto, les dejo el siguiente capítulo donde las cosas se empiezan a poner "interesantes "

¡ Ya verán !

Los personajes que hago sufrir no me pertenecen , son como ya lo he mencionado de Rumiko Takahashi, espero que no me quiera asesinar también o

**Capítulo 20**

**" ¿ Por qué no me miraste ? "**

¡ Oscuridad, oscuridad por todos lados !

¡ He perdido el camino !

¿ Dónde quedó mi luz, mi faro en medio de la tormenta ?

¡ Tsuki no Hikari !

¡ Luz de luna !

¡ Luz en medio de la noche !

¡ Eso es lo que eres, eso es lo que soy !

¡ Mi alma suspendida en la nada...!

¿ Dónde estoy ?

¿ Dónde estás ? ...

* * *

- ¡ Vámos Miroku apresúrate, se hace tarde ! - le grita un lobo a alguien dentro ,mientras se pone los zapatos a la entrada del apartamento .

- ¡ Ya voy, ya voy ! ¡ Caray, vaya que eres ansioso !

Habría estado a tiempo si no te hubieras tardado tanto al bañarte o yo hubiera podido hacerlo antes - le responde el otro chico mientras corre hasta la puerta.

Kouga, el cual ha pedido permiso en la escuela por unos días, para ayudar en la florería antes de la reinaguración, mira pícaro a su " monje pervertido " , como aún le llama, entonces se acerca lentamente y lo abraza por la espalda y pegando su boca a la oreja le dice :

-¡ Conque el baño es el problema, así que me tardo mucho !

Bien pues tengo la solución a ésto, a partir de mañana... podemos ahorrar tiempo bañandonos juntos, agua y tiempo - le dice besándole la oreja insinuandole mucho más que un baño.

- ¿ Tiempo ? ¡ Lo dudo mucho ! - le responde Miroku girándose para verlo de frente - ¡ Realmente dudo que éso lo hiciera más rápido ! -

Han pasado su primeros días viviendo juntos, se les vé muy felices.

Miroku también está muy orgulloso de los rápidos progresos que ha tenido Kouga en la escuela y lo apoya en todo lo que puede. En su tiempo libre, funge como su maestro particular.

A su vez , él se piensa matricular en la universidad para asistir por la mañana y seguir en el trabajo con Inuyasha, por la tarde.

La convivencia entre su pareja y él ha tenido sus altibajos, pero como todo, es cuestión de hallar el justo medio en la rutina, además como hay amor y disposición de por medio,las cosas han sido bastante agradables.

- ¡ Ya vámonos Kouga ! Aún faltan cosas por hacer para tener todo listo para mañana -

-¡ Andando pues ! - le dice su lobo ofreciéndole la mano para que se tome de él, lo cual hace con gusto, pues ya no le importa que se sepa que Kouga y él son "pareja ".

Salen juntos con rumbo a la florería, con sus escoltas que ya los esperan afuera de su apartamento en un auto negro. Notan algo raro en la actitud de los hombres que los acompañan, pero desconocen porque, ni ellos les mencionan nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mansión No Taisho...

Todo es movimiento, han llegado ya varios autos con agentes del Sistema de Seguridad de Sesshoumaru.

Adentro, en el salón principal de la mansión, Inuyasha permanece sentado en un cómodo sillón de una plaza, se encuentra agachado en silencio, aunque está atento a todo lo que escucha a su alrededor, espera...espera...espera por noticias, una llamada..¡Algo ! ...

"Flash Back "

Cuando despertó Inuyasha como a media noche, fué de inmediato a la alcoba de Sesshoumaru, para saber si ya había regresado, pero solo encontró la cama vacía, al pasar sus manos por ella, fría y sola.

Regresó a su habitación casi molesto y se acomodó en su lecho, frustrado por no haber podido charlar con Sesshoumaru, se moría de ganas de saber los resultados de su exámen con el médico. Sin saber que de hecho su novio sí había regresado hallándolo dormido y había vuelto a salir para ocuparse de unos asuntos urgentes.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru baka ! - exclama mientras se arropa con las frazadas, enfundado en su pijama rojo.

- ¿ Por qué debes seguir trabajando hasta tán tarde ?

¿ O será quizás que has vuelto a salir a pelear contra nuestros enemigos sin decirme nada ?

¿ Por qué tienes que seguir arriesgándote ?

Tal vez Naraku ya se dió por vencido, después de todo no sabemos nada de él, tal vez nos ha dejado al fín en paz...

¿ O tal vez no ? -

Se acurruca en la cama, pues es una noche fría o al menos así le parece a él .

¿ Será acaso la fría amenaza que se cierne sobre ellos sin que él lo sepa todavía ?

Al poco rato sin embargo, ya se ha vuelto a quedar dormido, sin sospechar la peligrosa situación en la que se halla su novio.

¿ Cuánto tiempo pasó ? ¡ No lo sabe !

Aunque no cree que haya sido mucho, cuando escucha pasos en el corredor, una puerta que se abre y se cierra, susurros apresurados. Luego escucha la puerta de su habitación abrirse también , despacio.

- Está dormido - dice en voz baja alguien.

- Dejémosle en paz, después de todo no hay nada que él pueda hacer - escucha la ya conocida voz de Sura. - Ya hablarémos con él por la mañana.

Eso lo desconcierta y se voltea en su cama, escucha entonces como cierran su puerta en silencio.

- ¿ A qué se referirán ? ¿ Qué es lo que no puedo hacer ?

¿ Qué ocurrirá ?-

Trata en vano de conciliar el sueño pero después de un buen rato, se dá por vencido y decide ponerse en pie, puede escuchar voces en el exterior de la mansión, voces y pasos, que de alguna forma suenan apresurados, como si algo sucediera.

Sale al pasillo y puede notar que hay gente en movimiento en la planta baja cuando se acerca a las escaleras envuelto en su bata de seda en color rojo oscuro, pues escucha el murmullo de voces desconocidas.

Baja lentamente las escaleras... algo ocurre, no cabe duda, pero hay en ese rumor de voces una sola que le interesa escuchar, pero no la distingue entre las demás.

- ¡ Inuyasha San ! - es la voz de Sura la que pronuncia su nombre, pero ésta suena...diferente, casi...quebrada . La escucha aproximarse hacía él.

- ¿ Qué ocurre Sura, por qué se oye tanto movimiento ? - le pregunta Inuyasha mientras piensa que tal vez ya sea tarde, tal vez ha dormido demasiado, pero ésta actividad no es normal en la mansión.

- ¿ Me puedes decir qué hora es ? - pregunta antes de recibir respuesta a sus preguntas anteriores.

- Son las 3: 15 am -

- ¡ Es demasiado temprano ! ¿ Qué pasa ? ¿ Dónde está Sesshoumaru ? - pregunta con cierto nerviosismo ya , pues presiente algo malo.

- Pues... lo que sucede es... -

-¿ Inuyasha San ? - escucha la voz de un desconocido.

- ¿ Sí ? digame...- responde confundido el chico .

- Hágame el favor de acompañarme a la sala si es tan amable - le dice en tono cortés el deconocido.

- Yo lo llevaré - le dice Sura a éste.

Enseguida coloca la mano del chico en su brazo.

- Venga conmigo por favor - le dice con voz suave y amable Sura, el chico nota pesar en su tono de la mujer aún cuando se mantiene calmada, eso lo intranquiliza aún más.

- ¿ Para qué ? ¿Qué ha sucedido ? - antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta, siente un helado temor recorrerle el cuerpo.

- ¿ Le ha sucedido algo a Sessoumaru ? - pregunta al fín , temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

- Debemos hablar - le dice el desconocido.

Lo conducen al salón principal .

- Siéntese por favor - le indica Sura, colocándo la mano del chico en el costado de un sillón para que se guie hasta él.

-¡ Déjenos solos por favor ! - le dice el hombre a Sura.

- ¡ No ! - interviene Inuyasha - quiero que ella se quede conmigo - pide tajante, siente que necesita apoyo de alguien en quien confíe para enfrentar lo que ya teme.

Se produce un momento de silencio , hasta que escucha:

- Está bien, supongo que ahora tu estás a cargo del chico ¿ No es así ? -

- Así es, por órdenes expresas de Sesshoumaru Sama, por el tiempo que el desee permanecer en la mansión. - afirma Sura.

Inuyasha permanece expectante, se siente cada vez más nervioso

" ¿ Qué rayos significa todo ésto ? " piensa mientras espera respuestas.

- Vayamos a lo que nos ocupa Inuyasha San - le dice el hombre al chico - Mi nombre es Minamoto Yoshitsune y soy el jefe del cuerpo de seguridad de Sesshoumaru Sama...

Lo que sucede es que... no tenemos noticias de Sesshoumaru Sama, desconocemos su paradero, no tenemos comunicación con él.

¡ Creemos que él ha sido secuestrado. ! -

- ¡ Queeeé ! - Exclama sorprendido por la noticia Inuyasha poniéndose de pie de golpe, ante lo cual Sura lo convence de volver a sentarse.

- ¡ Por favor Inuyasha San , siéntese ! - ante lo que el chico se desploma nuevamente en el sillón.

- ¿ Qué es lo que le ocurrió ?

¿ Dónde ? ¿ Por qué ? - exclama sumamente preocupado para luego añadir casi en una súplica:

- ¡ Por favor digame que eso no es verdad ! - Inuyasha agacha la cabeza lo cual hace que su blanco cabello caiga como cascada , cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-¡ Desearía poder hacerlo , pero lo cierto es que la evidencia nos lleva a sospechar que así fué, creemos que le aplicaron algún tipo de sedante, pues encontramos su espada tirada en medio de una calle , pero además un dardo con rastros de alguna clase de droga que ya se está analizando, eso es todo lo que podemos decirle, lo demás como comprenderá es confidencial. El hecho es que desde anoche no tenemos noticias de él.-

- ¡ No , eso no puede ser verdad ! - exclama Inuyasha quien poco a poco pierde la calma.

- ¡Tranquilicese , ya estamos trabajando para dar con su ubicación ! pero es importante que nos ayude. -

- ¿ Qué tengo que hacer ? ¡ Dígame, lo que sea ! - lo apresura Inuyasha.

- En primer lugar, deberá permanecer en la mansión, pues las órdenes de Sesshoumaru Sama , son que en caso de que algo le sucediera a él, nuestro deber sería protegerlo a usted, pues como debe de pensar usted también, el principal sospechoso es Kuroi Kumo Naraku, por los atentados que ha realizado contra No Taisho Sama y usted.

No deberá contestar ninguna llamada si no hay alguno de nuestros agentes con usted, para poder rastrearla y ubicarla. Ya han sido intervenidos todos los medios de comunicación, aquí y en las empresas No Taisho.

Como comprenderá, todo puede ser de utilidad, hasta la más mínima pista puede ser importante. Debe entender que el tiempo es un asunto de vida o muerte en éstos casos y cualquier cosa que nos haga hallar respuestas , debe ser considerado.

Además le pedimos que cualquier cosa que sepa o llegue a saber, nos la comunique en seguida.

Algo muy importante, es que no debe tener contacto de ningún tipo con nadie, sin notificarnos antes.

¿ Ha comprendido ?

¡La vida de Sesshoumaru Sama, puede depender de ésto ! - concluye el agente en tono serio, ante lo cual Inuyasha responde visiblemente abatido :

- Sí, comprendo -

Desea colaborar , desea hacer algo con lo que pueda ayudar a rescatar a Sesshoumaru y llevarlo de vuelta sano y salvo.

Todo le dá vueltas a Inuyasha, lo abruman los hechos...

¿ Cuándo comenzó ésta pesadilla ?

¡ Cómo desearía que ésto fuera solo un mal sueño !

* * *

A la par de éstos sucesos en la mansión No Taisho, otros muy diferentes ocurren en un desconocido lugar:

Llega una camioneta a una casa de dos plantas ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, ya es de madrugada y el lugar está desierto, arriva sin hacer casi ruido,  
las puertas del garage se abren de forma automática permitiendo el ingreso del vehículo, cuando se cierran nuevamente la calle vuelve a quedar en absoluta calma.

Una vez dentro del garage, los hombres que viajan en la camioneta , descienden a toda prisa, abren las puertas traseras y entre tres de ellos, cargan a un inconsciente peliplata, que a pesar de estar sin sentido, lo llevan amordazado, vendado de los ojos y esposado de pies y manos, tal es el miedo y precauciones que han tomado con él.

Suben por la escalera que conduce del garage al interior de la casa, mientras que por una ventana cercana , una oscura mirada sigue cada uno de los pasos de ésos hombres, a la par de que una siniestra sonrisa asoma a su rostro.

Se encamina al encuentro de sus hombres y les órdena :

- ¡ Llévenlo a la recámara principal y asegúrense de sujetarlo bien a los barrotes de la cama ! subiré en seguida. -

- Sí Señor... eh ... Naraku Sama... ¿ Le avisaremos a su padre de que lo tenemos en nuestro poder ? - pregunta uno de ellos , pues no han recibido instrucciones al respecto.

- ¡ No , él no debe saber absolutamente nada !

¡ Ésto es un asunto enteramente mío y les ordeno que no le informen nada ! - le dice molesto. - en caso contrario , yo personalmente me encargaré de hacerlo si lo juzgo conveniente. - le dice clavando su negra mirada en él.

- Por ahora, encárguense de vigilar los alrededores, en caso de algun cambio de planes, ya se los haré saber . Estaré ocupado arreglando algunos añejos asuntos pendientes con mi huésped, no quiero ser molestado a menos de que sea algo realmente importante.

¡ Permanezcan alerta !-

Una vez que termina de dar órdenes se encamina a la planta alta, su mente es una telaraña de ideas que trata de poner en órden.

¡ Aún no puedo creer que te atrapamos !

¡ El poderoso y siempre arrogante Sesshoumaru No Taisho !

¡ Estás en mis manos y pienso cobrarme todas las que me haz hecho, tú y tu amado Inuyasha !

Pero antes... tú y yo " charlaremos " largo y tendido... y tal vez , solo tal vez...

¡ Podría considerar el perdonarte la vida si solo tú...! - exclama dejando inconclusa la frase al hallarse ante la puerta de la habitación donde lo han colocado.

Abre la puerta lentamente, conteniendo la respiración al momento de entrar, reina el silencio en la habitación, el apuesto y por el momento vulnerable empresario, se halla acostado en una amplia cama con dosel y blanquísimas sábanas a juego con la pálida piel de éste.

Naraku cierra la puerta y se acerca lentamente hasta pararse a un lado de la cama, observa las correas en pies y manos con que lo han sujetado a ésta, que restringirán casi por completo sus movimientos.

Las cortinas en las ventanas protegidas por barrotes, se hallan cerradas, impidiendo ver hacia el exterior, aunque las casas más cercanas se hallan a buena distancia y se encuentran deshabitadas.

Permanece unos minutos contemplándolo en silencio, hasta que se inclina hacia él y lentamente le retira la mordaza y la venda de los ojos.

¡ Ese blanco, delicado y bello rostro !

El estado en que se encuentra No Taisho Sama le hace parecer tan inofensivo, pero Naraku sabe perfectamente el demónio que se oculta en su interior.

Extiende la mano y roza su suave piel del rostro, recorriendo cada razgo de éste, siempre le han intrigado las extrañas marcas que ostenta:

Las franjas púrpura en las mejillas, ésa extraña luna menguante en la frente y ésos felinos ojos color ámbar... solo lo hacen parecer más ... irreal.

Poco a poco Naraku, al hallarse solo con él rememora tiempos pasados, recuerdos y sentimientos , casi sin notarlo va haciendo a un lado por un momento , su autodefensa, su agresividad, sus rencores, todo oculto tras su rostro siempre aparentemente en calma.

Recorre con la yema de sus dedos, ese par de hermosos destellos dorados, ahora cerrados. Sabe que éste es un momento que esperó por mucho, mucho tiempo y jamás había pensado que fuera posible, al menos hubo algún tiempo en que le habría gustado que todo fuera... ¡ Tan... pero tán diferente !.

- ¿ Por qué Sesshoumaru ?

¿ Por qué debíamos ser enemigos, cuando yo deseaba lo contrario ?

¿ Por qué jamás notaste mi presencia, así como yo siempre me fijaba en tí ?

Me condenaste a la amargura, al sufrimiento y al rencor... y ahora es demasiado tarde, ahora...¡ Ustedes pagarán por ello !

¡Hubiera podido ser tan fácil, tán diferente !

¿ Por qué no me miráste ?

¡ Con una mirada tuya, como las que le dedicas a él ... - le susurra mientras acaricia delicadamente el rostro de ese atractivo joven.- todo habría sido tan distinto.

Una amarga sensación se apodera del semblante de Naraku al pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

- ¡ Pero yo jamás fuí suficiente !

Por más que me esforzaba , siempre me quedaba atrás, siempre me superabas.

¡ Eres un mediocre ! siempre me ha dicho mi padre ¡ Un inútil !

¿ Acaso no tienes orgullo ?

¿ Acaso no puedes ser como ... No Taisho Sesshoumaru ? - siempre me arrojó ésas malditas palabras en la cara con furia.

¡ Sí el hubiera sabido, sí él supiera !

Yo te observaba y admiraba, luché, siempre he luchado por ser digno, por estar a tu altura, pero tú... ¡ Tú jamás siquiera notaste mi existencia !

¿ Por qué no me miráste... Sesshoumaru No Taisho ? - pronuncia, mientras una indiscreta lágrima surca su mejilla.

" Fin del Flash back "

* * *

Cuando Kouga y Miroku llegan a la florería, les extraña encontrarla cerrada, de hecho unos agentes de seguridad los han escoltado como siempre ha sido a últimas fechas. Miroku saca la llave que tiene del lugar y entran.

Kouga de inmediato se pone a trabajar en los últimos detalles que faltan , pues se supone que mañana será la reinaguración de la florería, por eso les ha extrañado aún más la ausencia de Inuyasha.

Miroku se acerca a uno de los agentes y le pregunta:

- ¿ Ustedes sabrían acaso por qué Inuyasha no ha venido ?

Digo, como lo vigílan lo doble que a nosotros, imagino que lo sabrán. -

- De hecho sí - hace una pequeña pausa para apagar el cigarrillo que fuma y prosigue-

Y si aceptan consejos, sería recomendable que se pongan en cantacto con él, pues puedo suponer que como amigos que son, él los necesita-

- ¿ Por qué ? ¿ Le ha sucedido algo, está enfermo acaso ? - pregunta Miroku preocupado, mientras Kouga deja lo que está haciendo y se acerca poniendo atención a las palabras del agente.

- Inuyasha San se encuentra bien - les responde el hombre.

- ¿ Se trata de Sesshoumaru acaso ? - interviene Kouga.

- Así es -

- ¿ Pero qué le ha pasado ?-

El agente duda un momento , pero finalmente decide confiar en los chicos, como amigos intimos de Inuyasha que son.

- Creemos que fué secuestrado, anoche al parecer-

- ¡¿ Qué él qué ?! - pregunta asombrado el lobo - pero si lo cuidan más que una caja fuerte ¿ Cómo es posible eso ? -

- Es una larga historia, que no estoy autorizado a contarles, pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que es seguro que su amigo les agradecerá su compañía, pues se halla muy preocupado.

Los chicos se miran uno al otro y deciden ir a su lado.

-Aquí ya no hay mayor cosa que hacer, luego nos ocuparemos de lo que falta - dice Kouga.- ¡ Vayámos con Inuyasha !

- ¡ De acuerdo ! - responde Miroku y pregunta al agente:

-¿ Podrían llevarnos con él ? -

- ¡ Desde luego ! solo avisaré que van para allá, como comprenderán, las medidas de seguridad se han extremado aún más . -

- ¡¿ Un poco tarde no se le hace ?! - pregunta Kouga irónico, mientras el agente le dirige una fría mirada.

En un momento, ya viajan en un auto, escoltados , con rumbo a la mansión.

Cuando llegan a ésta, entran apresurados tras el sirviente que los conduce a la sala.

- Avisaremos a Inuyasha San, que están aquí - les dice éste haciendoles una respetuosa inclinación.

- ¡ Gracias ! - dicen los chicos.

- ¡ Caray , no deja de impresionarme éste lugar ! - exclama Kouga mientras se deja caer en un cómodo sillón con tapicería en color crema, se lleva las manos al estómago y le pregunta inocentemente a Miroku :

- ¿ Crees que nos podrían dar algo de desayunar ? -

- ¡ Kouga , no es momento para pensar en eso ! - lo regaña Miroku.

- ¡ Ese es precisamente el problema, cuando tengo hambre no pienso muy claro ! y como no me dió tiempo de desayunar pues... -

- ¡ Te habría dado tiempo si te hubieras apresurado a bañarte ! Ahora, otra cosa, estámos aquí por éste tremendo asunto de la desaparición de Sesshoumaru y a tí ...

¡ Solo se te ocurre comer ! -

- ¡ Y dale con lo del baño ! ¡ Pero ya verás mañana ! - le dice a Miroku acercando su rostro al de él, mirándolo fijamente y tomándolo por la barbilla, le dá entonces un tierno beso y le guiña pícaro un ojo.

- ¡ Vamos Kouga, no es el lugar ni el momento ! - le dice Miroku, alejándose un poco de él sonrojado.

De pronto Kouga adopta un aire serio y exclama :

- ¡ Lo siento ! - desviándo la mirada - no me lo tomes a mal, no quiero parecer insensible, porque... ¡ No lo soy en realidad ! solo es que... ¡ Yo no sé lidiar muy bien con ésto, siempre había vivido solo y ahora... -

El lobo se levanta y se dirige hasta una ventana mirando hacía el exterior de la habitación , pensativo , no quiere encarar a Miroku, quien al comprender se  
acerca a él y lo toma de la mano.

- ¡ Pero ya no lo estás Kouga, tienes varios amigos que te aprecian de verdad y ... me tienes a mí... que te amo ! -

- ¡ Lo sé amor ! - le responde volteándo y en sus ojos se nota la preocupación. - tal vez de eso se trata precisamente, ya que ahora, tú y mis amigos son muy importantes para mí. Por eso ésto es nuevo, éstas sensaciones, ésta preocupación cuando algo los amenaza, así como sentí aquel dolor inmenso cuando te alejaste, me abrumó y creí no poder seguir adelante, cuando Byakuya, fue también muy difícil, temí por su vida, de diferente forma que contigo, pero igual de duro.

Y ahora... Sesshoumaru , con lo cual sufre enormemente Inuyasha, la incertidumbre de saber si él se halla bien y el ver como a nuestro amigo le daña todo ésto.

¡ Me preocupan, en cada caso !

¡ Me duelen !

¿ Por qué debe de doler Miroku ?

¿ Por qué el amar duele, el querer a tus amigos, lastima ? - dice confundido.

- Tal vez, mi amado lobo, porque la vida misma no es siempre " miel sobre hojuelas ". Hay altibajos, se presentan situaciones de prueba que te doblegan o te hacen más fuerte y a la vez debilitan tus lazos con los que te rodean o los hacen más fuertes con aquellos que realmente te importan o realmente amas ¡ De eso trata la vida misma ! - le dice con paciencia Miroku a su pareja.

- ¡ Supongo que es verdad mi querido monje, supongo que así es ! -

Se sientan otra vez uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, a esperar...

* * *

Inuyasha se encuentra en la cama de Sesshoumaru, se ha ido a recostar en ella hace ya un buen rato, a instancias de Sura, que prometió avisarle en cuanto supiera algo.

" Flash back "

- ¡ Debe descansar Inuyasha San ! ¡ Debe mantenerse fuerte ! -

Una vez que accedió el chico, lo conducía a su alcoba, pero...

- Quisiera ir a la recámara de Sesshoumaru, si no hay inconveniente -

Sura mira esos ojos dorados como la miel, con el llanto contenido , tratando de no mostrar lo que siente.

- ¡ No hay problema, lo llevaré ! -

Ella lo conduce entonces en silencio hasta la alcoba principal, él a su vez puede sentir la enorme preocupación del ama de llaves , quien por su profesionalismo en su trabajo , muestra la mayor entereza posible.

- Hemos llegado Inuyasha San - le dice ella abriendo una de las hojas de la puerta de madera que dá acceso a la habitación del millonario .

En cuanto Inuyasha es conducido al interior , se le forma un nudo en la garganta, pues todo el lugar huele a él, la escencia, el aroma del lugar le recuerda con intensidad a Sesshoumaru.

Sus fuerzas empiezan a flaquear y se aferra con ambas manos al brazo de Sura, al tiempo que le pregunta :

- Sura ¿ Crees que él esté bien ? -

Ella lo observa y palmea suavemente con su mano la del chico, se detiene en medio de la enorme habitación, suspira profundamente y le pregunta a Inuyasha:

- ¿ Lo amas mucho, no es así Inuyasha ? -

Él suspira también a su vez, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalan por su blanca cara y le responde.

- ¡ Mucho Sura, como no tienes idea, como jamás pensé que podría ser capaz de amar a alguien !

¡ Más que a mi propia vida !

Él llegó a mi vida de forma tan inesperada, que el mismo amor me tomó por sorpresa, la manera tán diferente de sentir, de amarnos !

¡ Ha sido simplemente... maravilloso !

¡ Todo él lo es !

¡ Lo amo Sura, lo amo mucho ! -

Le hace ésa confesión a Sura, quien se ha ganado su confianza , por eso en éste momento tán difícil, le ha abierto su corazón y le ha mostrado sus sentimientos. Ella lo toma por ambas manos y él no puede verlo, pero sabe que silenciosas lágrimas se desbordan de los ojos de la fiel sierva , nana y confidente de Sesshoumaru.

- ¿ Sabes Inuyasha ? - le dice ya con la voz algo rota -

He visto crecer a Sesshoumaru, he estado con él en momentos buenos y malos, lo he visto en sus logros y sus fracasos.

Como comprenderás lo quiero mucho ¡ Como el hijo que nunca tuve !

Y justo ahora en ésta situación tan difícil, yo misma tengo miedo, miedo de que algo le suceda.

¡ Yo también lo quiero mucho Inu chan ! de forma distinta , pero igual de intensa.

Por eso mismo, debemos confiar en que todo saldrá bien. Él es muy fuerte e inteligente y siempre ha salido adelante en los momentos difíciles por medio de su perseverancia y disciplina.

¡ Confiémos en que así sea nuevamente !

¡ Confiémos en él Inuyasha ! -

El chico aprieta las manos de Sura suavemente, a modo de entendimiento y le dice :

- ¡ Tienes razón Sura, confiémos en él ! ¡Él volvera a nosotros a salvo ! -

- ¡ Así me gusta Inu chan ! - le dice al chico dándole un cordial abrazo, luego se aparta de él y lo observa detenidamente , así de cerca como se hallan.

- ¿ Te han dicho que ustedes se parecen bastante ? Tanto físicamente, como de algunos razgos de carácter. - pregunta Sura , frunciendo el ceño intrigada; ya lo había notado desde luego, pero no se había atrevido a mencionarlo.

- Sí, a decir verdad, ya nos lo había dicho "alguien " con anterioridad.

Ella sonríe, realmente se parecen éste par de nada comúnes chicos.

- Bueno - dice ella - ahora descansa, lo necesitas.

- ¿ Me avisará si saben algo ? -

- ¡ Lo haré de inmediato ! descuida -

- ¡ Gracias ! - le responde Inuyasha, dándole un sincero , pero inesperado abrazo a Sura, quien se apena en un inicio, pero le corresponde al final, pues siente como si hubiera tratado con ese tierno chico , por mucho más tiempo del que llevan en conocerse. Sale después en silencio, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Desde luego Inuyasha no se siente capaz de dormir, pero si está cansado, así que se tiende en la enorme , mullida y blanca cama, impregnada del aroma de aquel a quien tanto ama, se deja llevar por los recuerdos y las sensaciones vivídas a su lado y al poco rato, ya las lágrimas bañan su rostro.

- ¿ Qué puedo hacer Sesshoumaru ?

¡ Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte !

¡ Encontraré el modo de hacer algo por tí !

Permaneció ahí abrazado a una de las cómodas almohada, decoradas con el discreto diseño en una de las esquinas, de una luna menguante bordada en hilo azul-violeta, cuyo relieve repasa Inuyasha con sus finos dedos.

" Fin del flash back "

El tono de su celular, le hace pegar un respingo...

- ¡ Mi teléfono ! - susurra sobresaltado-

" Pero no debo de recibir llamadas yo solo " - recuerda Inuaysha , según lo que le han dicho los agentes de seguridad.

Aunque el teléfono ha quedado en silencio nuevamente, ha sido el tono de mensajes el que ha sonado un par de veces.

Inuyasha duda un instante, pero decide escuchar el mensaje de voz que ha quedado grabado en su cel.

- ¿ Qué de malo puede tener ?

¡ No hay llamada que rastrear ! y puedo mostrarselos después a los agentes. -

Oprime el botón del buzón de mensajes de voz y escucha...

La grabación no hace mención del número de que ha sido enviado el mensaje pues se trata de un número privado y la voz que escucha es la de un desconocido :

_" ¡ Buen día Inuyasha San ! esperamos esté pasando una muy tranquila mañana...solo ._

_Porque suponemos que ya debe de haberlo notado..._

_¿ No se le ha perdido algo ?_

_¿Algo de valor para usted ? ..."_

Inuyasha palidece al comprender de inmediato a que se refieren en el mensaje, se empieza a poner de pie, debe ir con los agentes de Sesshoumaru para hacérselos saber , más al seguir escuchando...

_"...Le recomendamos atentamente que no avise a nadie acerca de éste mensaje, porque ante el menor indicio de ello... su muy querido amante..._

_¡ ¡ Se muere ! !_

_¿ Ha entendido ? y puede estar seguro de que nos enterarémos, pues podríamos estár más cerca de lo que se imagina._

_Estarémos en contácto más adelante, por ahora es todo. Sea discreto por el bien de quien ama y borre éste mensaje ._

_¡ Que tenga un excelente día Inuyasha San ! "_

El chico tarda en recuperarse ¿ Qué debe hacer ?

¿ Deberá avisar a los agentes de Sesshoumaru ?

" Podríamos estár más cerca de lo que se imagína "

¿Será verdad ? y si no lo es...¿ Cómo han sabido en que momento mandarle el mensaje, como han notado que está solo ?

Y si como dicen, al menor indicio , la más mínima señal, le cuesta la vida a Sesshoumaru.

No le cabe la menor duda de que Naraku está trás de ésto y como éste ha demostrado, no dudará en arrebatarle la vida a quien sea con tal de conseguir sus propósitos.

- ¡ Nooo ! - musita Inuyasha- ¡ No puedo arriesgarlo así ! -

Tras una breve deliberación, decide esperar a recibir más noticias al respecto, no pondrá en riesgo la vida de Sesshoumaru por una indiscreción suya.

Con dedos temblorosos oprime los botones de su teléfono, borrando el mensaje.

En ese instante tocan a la puerta de la habitación...

- ¡ Inuyasha San ! - es Sura la que le llama .

- Adelante, puedes pasar -

- Gracias, sólo vengo a avisarle que sus amigos lo esperan en la sala.

-¿ Miroku, Kouga y Byakuya ? -

- Solo los dos primeros -

- ¡ Tienes razón, Byaku aún se encuentra en la universidad ! - dice riendo nervioso.

- ¿ Se encuentra bien Inuyasha San ? - le pregunta Sura, pues lo nota raro.

- Sí... estoy bien, solo estoy muy preocupado y cansado supongo, pero ... ¡ Vámos ! llévame a la sala por favor.

Bajan juntos y cuando llegan a donde lo esperan, los chicos se levántan apresurados y abrazan a Inuyasha.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien Inu ? - le preguntan preocupados.

- Sí... dentro de todo , yo estoy bien- les dice mientras se sientan nuevamente y él toma asiento cerca de ellos.

- ¿ Ya lo saben no es así ? -

- Lo esencial, aunque no nos dan mayor información por seguridad - le explica Miroku.

- ¿ Han tenido noticias de él ? -

- Nn...no , nada - titubea al responder Inuyasha, pues por un instante duda en decirles a ellos sobre el mensaje que ha recibido, pero decide no hacerlo, para no arriesgar a nadie.

Miroku al notar su duda, le vuelve a preguntar:

- ¿ Seguro estás bien ? -

- Bueno , todo lo bien que se puede estar en una situación así, me siento muy nervioso y preocupado. - les responde tratando de mostrar seguridad en lo que dice.

- ¡ Eso es comprensible dada la tensión que atraviesas ! -

- ¿ Cómo sucedió, cómo se dieron cuenta del secuestro ? - pregunta Kouga.

Inuyasha entonces les narra todo lo sucedido, basándose en lo que ha hablado con los agentes de seguridad.

Mientras tanto Sura les lleva un poco de té y unos pastelillos, cosa que el estómago de Kouga agradece mucho a la vez que Inuyasha no puede probar bocado,simplemente no le apetece , mientras se concentran en la plática que se prolonga por un buen rato, ya que los amigos de Inuyasha deciden quedarse a su lado por el resto del día. Además han acordado que la reinaguración de la florería se postergará hasta que...

" Sesshoumaru esté presente en ella " - ha dicho Inuyasha tajante.

* * *

Naraku no ha salido de la habitación en que tiene prisionero a Sesshoumaru, en éste momento se halla parado a un lado de la cama, se busca en un bolsillo del saco y extrae una pequeña navaja suiza y un par de pequeñas bolsas de plástico con adhesivo en la abertura.

Toma un mechón del platinado cabello de Sesshoumaru, se detiene a sentirlo entre sus dedos, palpando su sedosa textura y cerrando los ojos se acerca y aspira profundamente el aroma de éste.

- ¡ Aaaaah... hueles tan...bien ! -

¡ Tu solo aroma... me seduce Sesshoumaru ! ...

Pero justo ahora, me vas a dar la muestra que necesito... ¿ Sabes ? tengo una duda, una sospecha que deseo aclarar y tu blanco cabello será la clave para ello...

...pero además me darás la que será el cebo para atraer a ese con el que te haré sufrir, como lo haz hecho tu conmigo. - dice mientras corta un par de pequeños mechones de blanco cabello, los mete cada uno en una de las bolsas de plástico y las sella.

Después de guardar la navaja, se acerca a la puerta y la abre llamando a uno de sus hombres que se hallan al final de un largo pasillo.

- Toma, lleven ésto a analizar junto con la muestra de Inuyasha

¡ Quiero los resultados cuanto antes ! - le dice entregándole una de las muestras de Sesshoumaru y guardándose la otra en el bolsillo interno de su saco.

Se mete nuevamente a la habitación y cierra la puerta con seguro, se sienta otra vez al lado de la cama, se le nota nervioso, aunque se controla bastante bien.

Empieza a acariciar suavemente una blanquísima mano del joven empresario, la cual sostiene un momento entre las suyas.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ! - dice en voz baja - tú con todo tu poder y estás ahora a mi merced -

Lo mira fijamente a la cara, sonrie y le dice a modo de confidencia :

- ¡ Me haz hecho perder algo de mi cordura! ¡ Te haz convertido en una obsesión para mí !

Y ahora que te tengo en mis manos... ahora que te hallas tán vulnerable...

¡ No sé si pueda contenerme !

¡ No sé si me pueda resistir más !

Se pone de pie, lo mira largamente y entonces... se sienta en el borde de la cama, luego... se tiende a su lado, disfrutando de la tibieza de ese sensual cuerpo.

Con manos temblorosas, acaricia el rostro de Sesshoumaru, gozando intimamente de ese contacto tán cercano. Sus ojos parecieran en verdad perder por instantes algo del equilibrio interno que reflejan.

Suave...muy suavemente recorre los bellos rasgos de ese rostro que tiene tán cerca, pasea sus finos dedos por esos suaves y bien delineados labios y sin poder contenerse más...acerca su boca y se apodera de ellos.

Pero no lo hace con la violencia y el rencor que ha demostrado otras veces con sus amantes...

¡ No ! ... ésta vez, lo hace casi con delicadeza aspirando profundamente ese suave y agradable aroma, saboréando esa tentadora boca que ha deseado por años, aspirando ése cálido e irresistible aliento.

Lo besa, lo besa un y otra vez, mientras pega cada vez más su cuerpo al de Sesshoumaru, mientras que con sus manos empieza a desabrochar la camisa de fina seda negra que lleva en ésta ocasión el joven No Taisho.

Sus manos tiemblan cuando las desliza por ese blanco y bien formado pecho, recorriendolo poco a poco.

Su deseo se está encendiendo... han sido muchos años de espera... ha pasado tanto tiempo deseando estar así con él.

¡ Su obsesión y su tormento !

¡ Y ahora lo tiene ante él y solo para él !

Vuelve a saborear su boca, su cuello, su pecho...dirigiendo después su mirada al rostro de ese tentador hombre...

Pero entonces Sesshoumaru se agita y gime, volteando su cabeza de un lado a otro, provocando que Naraku se aparte un poco de él.

No Taisho Sama suspira profundamente, ante lo cual Naraku sonrie complacido, pero esa misma sonrisa se borra de golpe de su rostro cuando escucha a Sesshoumaru musitar en su inconciencia:

- ¡ Inuyasha ! -

Pronuncia el nombre de su amado en un sensual susurro, provocando una mueca de profunda rabia en el rostro de ese joven de largo y obscuro cabello, el cual se levanta de golpe de la cama, alejándose un poco del ser que provoca su más intimo y fuerte deseo.

- ¡ Noooo, maldita sea !

¿ Por qué debes nombrarlo a él ?

¿ Por qué debes amarlo a él ?

¡ Lo borraré de tu vida !

¡ Tú serás solo mío !

Porque ... ¡ Escúchame bien ! - le dice mientras camina de un lado a otro junto a la cama casi fuera de sí por la rabia -

A pesar del odio que a veces me invade por tu causa, debes saber que el sentimiento que domina todo mi ser , es el mismo de siempre.

Debes saber que mi obsesión por ése chico , era solamente por que él me recordaba a tí ¡ Se parece demasiado a tí !

Todos a los que he poseido en mi lecho, solo eran pretextos, fallidos intentos por tratar de olvidarte sin conseguirlo. Intentaba de apagar éste fuego que tu provocas y que me consume por dentro.

¡ Pero jamás lo conseguí !

Solo se ha ido acrecentando cada día más.

Luego apareció él, tan semejante a tí, esos dorados ojos, la tersa y blanca piel, ese cabello de ustedes, tán peculiar.

¿ Cómo podía evitar el deseo por poseerlo si me recuerda tanto a tí ?

¡ Todo ha sido en vano !

Porque no importa lo que haga, no importa las veces que lo intente, al final el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo:

¡ Te amo Sesshoumaru No Taisho !

¡ Siempre te he amado !

Suelta Naraku, ante su propia sorpresa y descanso, al confesar al fín sus sentimientos ante Sesshoumaru, aún cuando él no lo escucha.

Más en el instante que voltea hacia la cama, se le hiela la sangre en las venas, cuando su oscura mirada se encuentra con dos gemas doradas que lo observan fijamente.

Continuará . . .

**Notas finales**:

Pues, muchas gracias por andar por aquí leyendo mi ff , nos estameros encontrando por aquí a mediados de semana .

¡ Gracias por su compañía, anónima o no !

Bye, bye :D


	21. Capítulo 21 Mío o de nadie

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

¡ Saludos a todos ! :)

Me dá gusto encontrarnos por aquí nuevamente, agradezco la oportunidad que le han dado a mi ff .

En éste capítulo, hasta yo me estaba desesperando de tener a Sesshoumaru atado y a Inuyasha... bueno, ya verán como y a Naraku de malvado como siempre...

Mejor se los dejo para que lo lean, ya veremos el rumbo que toman las cosas con éstos queridos personajes propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi .

**Capítulo 21**

**" Mío o de nadie "**

- ¿ Te encuentras bien Inuyasha ? -

El que pregunta es Miroku, quien no puede evitar seguir preocupandose por su amigo, aunque ahora sea de modo distinto, solo como eso : "amigos."

Se están despidiendo en el hall de la mansión, pues Kouga y Miroku parten con rumbo a su apartamento.

- Sí , yo estaré bien, pueden irse tranquilos aquí me encuentro seguro, me cuidan bastante bien. - dice Inuyasha tratando de no preocuparlos, pues ellos deben seguir adelante con su vida. - después de todo Sesshoumaru dió instrucciones al respecto, en caso de que ... - más no puede concluir la frase pues un enorme nudo en la garganta y un fuerte dolor en el alma se lo impiden.

Calla de golpe, luce sumamente preocupado,triste, cansado... se gira dándole la espalda a sus amigos para evitar lo miren en ese lamentable estado.

Pero ésta vez es Kouga quien se acerca a él, seguido de Miroku, lo rodea con un brazo por los hombros y le habla con toda la calma de la que es capaz en esos momentos, mientras Miroku toma una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- ¡ Cálmate Inuyasha ! - le dice Kouga - ¡ Verás que todo saldrá bien..

- ¡ Pero es que aún no sabemos nada de él, ya han pasado más de 24 horas y nada! - replica Inuyasha nervioso.

- Sus investigadores son muy eficaces, verás que... -

- Si son tan "eficaces " como dices ... ¿ Por qué no lo protegieron ? - explota Inuyasha al fín, presa de la tensión y del temor de lo que pueda suceder si continúa pasando el tiempo.

- ¡ Tienes razón Inuyasha ! - trata de calmarlo Miroku - pero comprende que él tampoco se los puso fácil a sus hombres, arriesgándose de esa manera solo.

Pero debes de tener confianza en que él estará bien... -

Inuyasha no lo deja terminar de hablar, pues bastante molesto lo interrumpe:

- ¿ Sí y como puedes estar tán seguro de eso ? ¡ Tranquilidad, tranquilidad ! ¡ Claro , tú hablas así porque tu pareja se halla a tu lado... a salvo ! pero imagina que en el lugar de Sesshoumaru estuviera Kouga y no pudiéras saber que será de él , si está vivo o ... -

Inuyasha calla de inmediato al reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho en un arrebato causado por su nerviosismo, mientras sus amigos puede sentir, lo miran en silencio.

- Yo...¡ oh !... ¡ Lo siento mucho ! ¡ Lamento la estupidez que acabo de decir! ¡ No es como si yo deseara que fuera así ¡ Perdónenme , pero es que esta espera me está volviendo loco ! Yo... yo... - entonces suelta el llanto sin poder contenerse más.

Siente entonces la presencia de sus amigos cuando se aproximan a él, lo abrazan, siente ese cálido y sincero abrazo.

- ¡ Tranquilo Inuyasha, no pasa nada ! ¡ No importa !

Comprendemos que ésto es algo sumamente difícil de sobrellevar - le dice Miroku al oido con su pausada voz.

- Pero tienes razón, nosotros estamos ahora juntos, pero debes comprender que estamos unidos, pero a tu lado, para apoyarte, consolarte y hacer todo lo que sea posible para ayudarte.-

- ¡ Cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea ! - le dice Kouga mientras le pone un pañuelo en la mano, con el cual Inuyasha seca su rostro.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! -

Escucha de repente una conocida voz y el sonido de pasos que se acercan rápidamente.

- ¡ Byaku chan ! - exclama Inuyasha denotando gusto en su voz.

El delgado chico llega y se une al abrazo que le prodigan sus otros dos amigos, lo cual hace sentir consuelo en su interior al joven de blancos cabellos.

Al cabo de un momento se separan, pero Byaku permanece a su lado tomándolo de ambas manos mientras le habla.

- ¡ Lo lamento tanto Inu ! en cuanto pude dejar mis ensayos y clases pendientes, me vine para acá. Quería estar a tu lado cuanto antes, pero me fué imposible hacerlo en cuanto mis guardaespaldas me lo comunicaron . Voltea a ver al otro par de chicos y los saluda .

- ¡ Hola Kouga ! ¡ Hola Miroku ! - les dice mientras suelta poco a poco a Inuyasha.

Ambos chicos se quedan un rato más a charlar sobre lo sucedido, pero finalmente tienen que retirarse.

- ¿ Seguro que estarás bien ? si quieres nos quedamos aquí contigo - le dice Kouga cuando ya están junto a la puera de entrada.

- No es necesario, de verdad que estaré bien -

- ¡ Váyanse tranquilos chicos ! - les dice Byakuya - yo puedo quedarme con él ésta noche y tal vez la de mañana, me puedo ir de aquí a la universidad . ¡ Claro si Inu está de acuerdo ! -

- Por mi no hay problema, hablaré con Sura , pero supongo que no habrá inconveniente. - dice Inuyasha confiado.

Finalmente parte la pareja del lobo y el ex monje con rumbo a su apartamento, pero prometen volver mañana.

- ¡ Vámos Inu, debes cenar algo y descansar , luces agotado ! - le dice Byakuya a su amigo , cuando Sura les avisa que la cena está lista.

- No me apetece nada , cena tú si te place, yo mejor iré a tomar un baño... nos vemos más tarde en mi alcoba -

- ¿ En tu alcoba ? - dice Byakuya sonrojado.

- ¡ Por favor Byaku , no deseo pasar la noche solo ! - le suplica su amigo.

- ¡ De acuerdo, de acuerdo ! te alcanzo en un momento. -

Byakuya es conducido por Sura al comedor para cenar, el chico se muere de hambre ya que por adelantar sus asuntos para poder ir a la mansión , no le dió tiempo ni de comer.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se dirige a su alcoba, cuando es alcanzado por un joven sirviente que con anterioridad lo ha ayudado en sus recorridos por la mansión.

- Permítame ayudarle Inuyasha San, yo lo guiaré - le dice amable el chico.

- ¡ Gracias, aunque creo que ya me pierdo menos ! -

Lo deja en las puertas de su habitación hasta que ve que Inuyasha se ha metido y cerrado la puerta se retira de ahí.

Inuyasha se dirige entonces al vestidor del baño, realmente necesita relajarse y el baño se le antoja como una ayuda para ello. Cuando ya se está desnudando para ducharse antes de meterse a la tina, el aviso de mensaje de su télefono móvil lo hace sobresaltarse.

- ¡ Otro mensaje ! - susurra nervioso, pues aunque sabía que podía llegar en cualquier momento, aún así le perocupa lo que éste diga.

Duda un instante, pero se decide a escucharlo ahora que está solo , pues no quiere que nadie más se entere. Oprime el botón y escucha atentamente :

_" ¡ Buenas noches Inuyasha San - le dice la misma voz del mensaje anterior..._

_Esperamos no la esté pasando tan... aburrido ahora que no tiene a su linda pareja a su lado._

_Aunque debe saber que usted le puede ayudar más de lo que cree... "_

Eso llama la atención de Inuyasha, puede ser una trampa, lo sabe pero...

¿Tiene opción en su afán de salvar a Sesshoumaru de la muerte ? entonces sigue escuchando atentamente :

_"Busque el pretexto que sea ¡ Es asunto suyo de que medios se valga para lograrlo!_

_Pero vaya mañana sin falta a su negocio, alrededor del medio día ¡ Solo !_

_Ahi le haremos llegar instrucciones sobre lo que debe hacer para salvar a No Taisho Sama._

_Esperamos que haya entendido ... ¡ Solo ! sin escoltas ni amigos._

_Y le repetimos ¡ Sea discreto, por el bien de su lindo novio ! "._

Escucha completo el mensaje, dos, tres veces, luego lo borra.

¿ Qué hacer ? ¡ Desde luego piensa no decir nada, pues la sola idea de que una sola palabra dicha de más, le cueste la vida a Sesshoumaru, le aterroriza.

Piensa en un sin fín de posibilidades mientras toma su baño, sin llegar a nada en concreto aún. Luego se pone su pijama y se va a sentar a uno de los cómodos sillones que hay en la alcoba .

¡ Salvar a Sesshoumaru, ésa es su prioridad ! ¡ Cueste lo que cueste !

Pero el como, no lo tiene claro en absoluto . Es un enorme riesgo confiar en esos hombres, pero tampoco se puede quedar de brazos cruzados.

El sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta lo obliga a despavilarse y contestar.

- ¡ Diga ! -

- Soy yo, Byakuya -

- Pasa Byaku -

Entra su amigo y se sienta a su lado, lo nota muy preocupado, más de lo que lucía hace un momento.

- Debes descansar Inuyasha -

- ¡ No seré capaz de dormir amigo mío ! me siento tan tenso.

¿ Cómo puedo dormir cuando no sé como se encuentra Sesshoumaru ?

¡ No sé si esá bien o mal o si él... ! -

- ¡ No pienses así Inuyasha ! - le dice Byakuya poniendo sus dedos en la boca de su amigo.

¡Él está vivo ! ¡ Es Sesshoumaru , jamás he visto alguien como él, tú debes aferrarte a eso ! - le dice con seguridad en sus palabras.

- ¡ Tienes razón ! ¡ Lo hago, solo es que a veces mis fuerzas flaquean ! -

- Eso no es común en tí Inuyasha, tu siempre haz sido tán fuerte, tán perseverante y hasta terco ! pero también necesitas descansar para sobrellevar ésto ...- le dice sonriendo Byakuya -

-Y hablando de descansar...

¿ No crees que Sesshoumaru quiera cortarme en pedacitos, cuando se entere de que dormí contigo... en la misma cama ? porque... ¡ La verdad sí me dá miedo provocar sus celos ! - dice el delgado chico genuinamente preocupado.

- Ja, ja, ja. - ríe Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo - pero si no es tán malo, lo hacen parecer casi como un yokai - dice sonriendo todavía.

- ¡ Eso dices porque no has estado con él cuando está enojado, contigo es otra persona... ¡ Pero creeme ! si se entera de ésto, yo tengo una idea cercana de lo que me espera, pues yo lo ví pelear contra unos vagabundos y eso que me parece que no estaba " tán enojado " y ¡ Vaya que daba miedo ! -

- ¡ No te preocupes Byaku, la cama es muy amplia ! -

- ¡ Sí ya me siento "muy tranquilo Inu ! -le responde burlón - mira... puedo dormir en otra habitación, Sura me ofreció arreglar una para mí o si , no está ese sillón de allá, se ve muy cómodo - dice Byaku tratando de evitar la situación de alguna forma.

- ¡ Por favor Byaku, házme ése favor, duerme conmigo, pues por alguna razón no me siento tan fuerte hoy ! -

- ¡ Está bien, está bien ! Lo haré , pero tu tendrás la tarea de armarme luego como rompecabezas, además creo que olvidé mi pijama, me traje las cosas para asistir a la escuela, pero eso se me olvidó.-

- ¡ Ay mi querido y distraido Byaku chan ! - le dice sonriente Inuyasha - ¡ No te preocupes, yo te presto una, tengo bastantes aquí ! -

Conduce a su amigo al enorme vestidor de la habitación, abre uno de los muchos cajones del enorme clóset del lugar.

- Toma, creo que te quedará -

Byakuya toma el pijama azul marino que le tiende su amigo.

- ¡ Oye Inuyasha ! ¿ Te gustan los pijamas rojos verdad ? pues vaya que tienes bastantes - exclama Byakuya viendo el cajón del que ha sacado la prenda su amigo.

- ¡ Ah ! es una larga historia- suspira Inuyasha - me los ha regalado Sesshoumaru.

Byakuya mira a su amigo vestido con uno de ellos.

- Pues , te sienta bien el rojo - le dice inocentemente.

- ¡ Eso es lo que me dice él ! - dice ruborizado Inuyasha.

- ¡ Ups...! - se apena Byakuya también - será mejor irnos a dormir.

* * *

Algo más tarde Inuyasha yace dormido presa del cansancio , un sueño inquieto .

- ¡ Duerme tranquilo Inu ! Yo también espero que Sesshoumaru esté bien.

¡ Y Sesshoumaru... amigo , nosotros cuidarémos de Inuyasha hasta tu regreso !- susurra el delgado y tierno chico mientras recorre suavemente la mejilla de su amigo con sus largos y finos dedos.

Poco después ambos chicos duermen, uno acurrucado en el otro, mientras otra noche transcurre sin noticias del dueño de la enorme mansión No Taisho.

" Flash back "

* * *

Esa helada mirada paralizó a Naraku , siente como le taladra hasta lo más profundo con esos destellos dorados que lo traspasan con rabia y desprecio.

Aunque se esfuerza por recobrar la compostura, se yergue otra vez al lado de la cama y observa con aparente calma a su prisionero.

- ¡ Naraku ! - dice en frío tono Sesshoumaru, quien se siente algo mareado por el efecto del somnífero que le administraron, trata poco a poco de enfocar la mirada, pues tiene algo de dificultad para hacerlo en un principio.

- ¡ Así que el bastardo tiene sentimientos ! - le dice con un aire de burla y desdén.

- ¿ E...escuchaste lo último que dije ? - pregunta el pelinegro algo turbado.

- ¡ Cada patética palabra ! - responde Sesshoumaru mientras lo sigue con su penetrante mirada, mientras Naraku se aleja un poco de la cama.

Luego dirige su mirada a sí mismo, nota las correas que lo sujetan y mueve manos y pies tratando de liberarse de ellas, pero se detiene al observar su camisa abierta. Tiene una leve sensación de lo que ha debido ocurrir, acerca lo más que puede su brazo a su boca y se la limpia con repugnancia con la manga de la camisa, sin apartar la mirada sobre Naraku, que lo observa serio.

- ¡ Así que solo así has podido tenerme a tu merced ! Debí suponer que eras tán poco hombre , que recurrirías a un acto tán cobarde como para lograr lo que no eres capaz en igualdad de circunstancias ¡ Solo espera a que te ponga las manos encima miserable perdedor !-

- ¿ Perdedor dices ? - exclama Naraku arqueando una ceja - hasta donde yo veo, no soy yo el que está atado a la cama con su vida a punto de terminar. Y en cuanto a ponerme las manos encima ¡ Está un poco difícil ! más bien me parece que el que "volverá a ponértelas encima ... ¡ Seré yo ! -

- ¡ Maldito imbécil ! - le dice Sesshoumaru con desprecio, mientras recorre el lugar con la mirada, apuntando en su mente cada detalle del lugar.

- Te recomiendo que ni lo intentes, no saldrías vivo de aquí si intentas escapar -

- Dudo mucho que pensaras dejarme con vida de cualquier forma -

- Tal vez te equivoques, tienes... ¿ Cómo llamarle ? ... una remóta posibilidad de conservar tu preciada y poderosa vida. -

- ¿ Ah sí ? ¡ Vaya con el bondadoso Naraku ! y dime ¿ A cambio de que me dejarías con vida ? -

- ¡ Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo ! aunque una ya puedes imaginarla ¿ o no Sesshoumaru ? si es que de verdad escuchaste lo que te decía mientras suponía estabas sin sentido. -

- ¡ Estás demente si piensas que caeré tán bajo como para acceder a estar un solo instante contigo ! -

- ¡ Tán arrogante como siempre ! ¿ Qué te hace sentir que estás por encima de los " simples humanos " que te rodeamos ? . ¡ Ese es tu problema Sesshoumaru, te sientes casi de origen sobrenatural y nos miras a todos por encima del hombro !

¿ Qué te hace suponer que no tenemos las cualidades como para que te fijes en nosotros, como para pensar que no valemos lo suficiente !

¡ Para que te fijes en mí, en éste caso ! -

- ¡ Pues es simple, eres una simple escoria Naraku !

- Aún si es que hubiera existido una remota posibilidad de algo entre tú y yo, tú mismo te has encargado de anularla.

¡ Matáste a mis padres ! ¿ Acaso ya lo olvidaste ?

¡ Dañaste gravemente a Byakuya ! Ese chico no tenía nada que ver en ésto.

Además de tu obsesión con Inuyasha, él no te debe nada Naraku, el asunto pendiente es conmigo ¿ Por qué dañas gente inocente ? -

- ¡ Yo también recibo órdenes Sesshoumaru !

Mi padre, por ejemplo ha hecho una buena parte del trabajo y otra ha sido parte del mío, que cumplo bajo sus órdenes.

¿ Es que acaso vas a decir que tu no has estado bajo las ordenes y desiciones de tu padre ?

¿ No te has visto obligado a acatar alguna órden de ellos o quizá alguna promesa que cumplir? Tu palabra empeñada hacía alguno de ellos - le dice con cierta amargura Naraku.

El joven peliplata, calla un instante, pues justo una promesa hecha a uno de ellos, es la que le destrozará el corazón en poco tiempo... ¡ Si logra salir con vida de las manos de Naraku, desde luego !

Pero éste joven de obscura mirada continua con sus explicaciones:

- En cuanto a Byakuya... ¡ Ni hablar ! ese chico se atravesó en mi camino y no puedo negar que tiene su encanto. -

- ¡ Maldito no haces más que detruir o dañar lo que tocas ! -

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero de eso tú eres el culpable en buena medida.

¡ Tú sembraste éste odio y éste rencor dentro de mí !

¡ Aunque claro, el desprecio de mi padre por mí, ayudó bastante !

¡ Y vámos Sesshoumaru, tú no eres un alma de Dios ! mira que seducir a un chico invidente, pero encima al mismo chico trás el que yo iba .

¿Cómo le llamas a eso ? ¿ Te has puesto a pensar que desde que tú apareciste en su vida, ésta se complicó bastante ?

Yo ya andaba trás de él antes de que tú aparecieras en su camino, aunque debo admitir que todo es a causa del enorme parecido entre ustedes.

Ese es un misterio que pienso aclarar y... ¡ No sé... tal vez aún tenga ganas de hacerlo mío ! -

-¡ No lo tocarás,no podrás acercarte a él, antes yo mismo te mato ! - le dice Sesshoumaru con odio.

- ¿ Así que no podré acercarme dices? - le responde con una torcida sonrisa el pelinegro.

Entonces Naraku mete la mano en otro de sus bolsillos y saca una bolsa de plástico igual a las otras en las que metió el cabello de Sesshoumaru, solo que ésta ya tiene otro mechón de blanco cabello adentro. Lo saca lentamente de la bolsa frente a Sesshoumaru y luego se lo pone en una de sus manos.

- Entonces explícame como es que tengo ésto en mi poder -

Sesshoumaru se queda helado al sentir el suave cabello, la textura, acerca lo más que puede su mano con el mechón a su cara.

¡ Su aroma !

- ¡ Es el cabello de Inuyasha ! - susurra apretándolo con fuerza en su mano. -

¿Qué le haz hecho maldito ? - le exige saber No Taisho Sama.

- Ja, ja, ja - se ríe Naraku sentándose en el sillón cercano a la cama.

- ¡ Tranquilo No Taisho ! ¡ No le he hecho nada...aún ! -

Acerca su rostro al del millonario y toma su cara apretándolo por la barbilla, mirándolo fijamente a los dorados ojos, aunque ésto le cause escalofrios, y en tono seco le dice:

- ¡ Ahora escúchame bien Sesshoumaru ! No estás en una situación que te permita ponerte difícil, si me place puedo acabar en un instante con la vida de... ambos.

¡Shhht,shhht ! ¡ Tránquilo Sessh, tránquilo ! - le dice haciéndole un ademán levantando la otra mano con el dedo índice en alto, indicándole que se calme y guarde silencio, pues No Taisho Sama trata de zafarse del toque de Naraku.

- Sí quieres conservar la vida de tu "amado Inuyasha vas a tener que cooperar conmigo ¡ Ya sabes lo que siento por tí ! ¡ Ya sabes lo que quiero ! .

Mi padre quiere tus millones ¡ TODOS ! pero de eso él ya se está encargando.

Yo lo que deseo... lo que quiero...

¡ Es a tí , que te quede claro !

¡ Serás mio y de nadie más !

Y no dudes que usaré los medios necesarios para conseguir mi objetivo- le dice mostrándole el I Phone que el peliplata llevaba consigo y que ahora tiene en su poder. - y estoy seguro de que tu harás lo que sea con tal de mantener con vida a Inuyasha.

- . . . - solo un par de llamas doradas brillan, ardiendo con furia en su aparente calma , mientras observan a Naraku .

" Fin del flash back "

* * *

Amanece en la mansión y ya un alto y delgado chico se prepara para partir con rumbo a la Universidad.

- No dudes en llamarme en caso de que sepas algo o si necesitas cualquier cosa ¡Vendré en seguida ! -

- ¡ Gracias Byakuya chan ! - le dice Inuyasha que ya se encuentra en el umbral de la puerta de entrada de la mansión.

- ¡ Nos veremos en la noche Inu , cuídate ! -

Parten de ahí e Inuyasha se dirige al interior, ha estado ideando un plan, pues debe salir del lugar y dirigirse a la florería para estar ahí al mediodía, no ha encontrado una manera por completo confiable para burlar la intensa vigilancia que mantienen en el lugar y sobre todo sobre él.

Se encamina a su alcoba, donde se dá un baño y se cambia, no le queda mucho tiempo para salir, pues escucha las campanadas del reloj que ya indican las 10:00 a.m.

- ¡ Toc, toc ! -

- Diga -

- Le traigo el té que pidió Señor - le responde una voz trás la puerta de madera -

Inuyasha se acerca a la puerta y la abre extrañado.

-Yo no pedí ningún té - le dice al joven sirviente que se halla ante su puerta.

- Sí lo ordenó Señor, créame que le servirá bastante - le dice el joven cuya voz reconoce como la del sirviente que lo ha acompañado en frecuentes ocasiones por la mansión, guiándolo de un lugar a otro, cuando Sura se hallaba ocupada .

Siente como pasa a su lado entrando a la habitación.

- Pero... es que ... - todavía dice Inuyasha confundido, pero siente como es tomado suavemente por el brazo y conducido al interior y escucha como la puerta es cerrada con seguro.

- Pero...¿ Qué significa ésto...? - exclama Inyasha sin comprender.

- ¡ Silencio por favor, Inuyasha San ! - le dice de pronto el sirviente en voz baja, poniéndole una mano sobre la boca- ¡ Estoy aquí para ayudarle !. -

- ¿ Ayudarme ? ¡ No entiendo ! - exclama Inuyasha cuando le descubre la boca.

- ¿ Desea ir a su florería no es así ? -

- Pero...¿ Cómo demonios lo sabes ? - le pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido, pensando ya en ir hacia la puerta y pedir ayuda.

- ¡ Shhht , baje la voz por favor ! el como lo sé es lo de menos.-

- ¿ Quién rayos te envía ? ¿Qué haces aquí en la mansión No Taisho ?-

- Eso en éste momento es irrelevante, lo que debe de importarle es que tiene que estar en su negocio a tiempo -

- ¡ En ningún momento he dicho que acepto el trato ! - dice ya molesto Inuyasha -

- Pues no veo que tenga muchas opciones -

-Ahora mismo puedo pedir ayuda y no tendrías escapatoria , por otro lado Sesshoumaru no es una presa fácil, dudo mucho que puedan tocarle un solo cabellos sin que él les dé pelea. -

El intruso sonrie burlón y entonces exclama :

- Parece muy seguro de eso pero tál vez se equivoque, el exceso de confianza puede ser también un error-

- ¡ Lo dudo mucho !-

- Pues yo le entregaré algo que Naraku San le ha enviado y que seguramente le hará cambiar de parecer. -

Acto seguido se busca algo en los bolsillos y saca una pequeña bolsa de plástico y extrae su contenido y tomándo una mano de Inuyasha , se lo coloca en ella.

Éste al sentirlo, lo toma con ambas manos y lo empieza a palpar ... ¡ Su textura es tán conocida ! ...

Se lo acerca a la nariz y al aspirar ese delicioso aroma, le dá un vuelco el corazón

¡ No se trata de otra cosa más que de un mechón del cabello de Sesshoumaru !

Le tiemblan las manos y se sienta pesadamente en un sillón que busca a tientas, apretando con fuerza la mano en la que sostiene el blanquísimo cabello .

- ¡ Malditos ! - susurra con rabia Inuyasha - ¿ Qué le han hecho ? -

- ¡ Ya lo,sabrá a su tiempo, cuando cumpla con lo pactado !-

- ¡ Váyanse al infierno ! - le dice con furia.

El sirviente vuelve a sonreir y le pregunta a Inuyasha :

- ¿ Desea salir o no ? -

Se hace un momento de profundo silencio y luego...

- Ss..sí - todavía titubea Inuyasha, pues comprende que ese chico es la razón de que supieran cuando era pertinente enviarle los mensajes.

" ¡ Es un espía de Naraku " !

- ¡ Escúcheme bien y haga lo que le digo ! pues no habrá otra oportunidad y entonces sería tarde para Sesshoumaru Sama -

- Te escucho -

- Saldremos de aquí como otras veces y fingiremos pasear por los jardínes, así llegaremos hasta donde nos esperará un camión de suministros, el cual abordaremos sin que nadie lo note y así saldrémos de aquí ¿ Ha entendido ?

¡ Y más le vale no delatarme! por que si nuestros hombres no reciben mi reporte en una hora , se pondrán en contacto con Naraku y acabarán con la vida de No Taisho Sama en seguida. -

- De acuerdo - dice Inuyasha sin dudar.

- Bien ¡ Vámos pues ! tómese de mi brazo como siempre- le dice colocando la mano de Inuyasha en donde le indica.

Salen de la habitación como otras veces, sin que nadie sospeche absolutamente nada. Cuando se encuentran con Sura que parece muy atareada les pregunta hacia donde se dirigen.

- Solo darémos un paseo por los jardínes Sura, él me guiará - dice Inuyasha tratando de mantener la calma.

- ¿ No desea que yo lo lleve ? ya estoy por terminar -

- No es necesario, no quiero interefrir en nada y menos ahora que andan tán ocupados con todo ésto - le dice Inuyasha, componiendo una sonrisa.

- ¡ Está bien ! le avisaré cuando esté listo el almuerzo -

- ¡ Gracias Sura ! -

Se alejan por el largo pasillo ante la atenta mirada de los guaradespaldas que los siguen a cierta distancia a partir de la puerta que dá al exterior, sin tener la más mínima sospecha de nada.

Deambulan por los jardínes, bordean el enorme estanque sin mayor problema, incluso se sientan un momento en una banca de piedra que ostenta el escudo No Taisho labrado , mientras los vigílan a cierta distancia, parecen algo confiados los agentes, pues se hallan dentro de los límites de la mansión .

- ¡ Esúchame bien Inuyasha San, caminaremos hasta el borde de los jardínes y cuando llegue el momento deberá moverse a la par de mí, no tendrémos tiempo de nada.

- Está bien -

Caminan hasta donde le ha dicho y entonces el sirviente consulta su reloj y le dice :

- Todo será en : 5. . . 4. . . 3 . . . 2. . .1... -

En ese momento se escucha una fuerte detonación en el lado más alejado de los jardínes , opuesto a donde ellos se encuentran. Eso distrae momentaneamente a los guaradespaldas, que toman su radio para averiguar que ocurre.

Observan a Inuyasha parado al otro lado de un cerco de arbustos y empiezan a rodearlo para llegar a él, cuando reciben el aviso de que la detonación ha sido cerca de una de las bodegas del fondo y ha derribado una buena parte de la cerca.

- ¡ Ahora! - le dice en voz baja el sirviente a Inuyasha y con la mano lo hace bajar la cabeza para que lo cubran los arbustos, lo toma de la mano y echan a correr unos metros hasta llegar hasta donde está aparcado un pequeño camión que transporta la ropa hacia un proveedor que realiza el lavado en seco de la misma.

Suben a toda prisa, mientras los supuestos empleados cierran rápidamente las puertas traseras del vehículo, a la vez que los chicos se ocultan entre la ropa, los trabajadores continuan trabajando , terminando el papeleo como si nada pasara.

Los guaradespaldas solo perdieron a Inuyasha de vista por un instante, pero ha sido suficiente, pues cuando voltean nuevamente buscandolo ya no lo ven y corren apresurados en su búsqueda.

Se topan con los empleados de la lavandería ...

- ¿ Vieron pasar a un par de chicos por aquí ? -

- ¿ Uno de ellos con cabello blanco con un sirviente ?- pregunta uno de los trabajadores.

- ¡ Así es ! - responde uno de los agentes impaciente.

- Se dirigían rumbo al interior de la mansión, parecían nerviosos por la explosión que se escuchó - miente el hombre.

Ambos guardaespaldas se apresuran para ir al interior y comprobar que Inuyasha se encuentra a salvo.

Mientras tanto el pequeño camión blanco se encamina directo a la salida de los vehiculos de los servicios, tras de la revisión de documentos y un rápido vistazo a la carga que llevan, salen de la mansión sin mayor contratiempo.

En otro lado del lugar, han dado rápidamente con el motivo de la explosión, una carga de explosivos arrojada desde un vehiculo en movimiento que ha causado algunos destrozos y a provocado la distracción suficiente para permitir a Inuyasha salir sin ser notado,al menos en un principio.

Porque adentro de la mansión la actividad se ha incrementado al percatarse que Inuyasha jamás entró y que prácticamente ha desaparecido. Cuando dán la alarma avisando a los accesos de la mansión que impidan la entrada y salida de cualquier vehiculo ¡ Ya es demasiado tarde ! les informan del camión blanco que ha salido hace solo unos minutos y se dan a la tarea de rastrearlo enseguida.

Éste a su vez ha llegado a una bodega y cuando abren las puertas del vehiculo y le dicen a Inuyasha que baje, éste se siente confundido.

- ¿Acaso hemos llegado tán rápido ? - exclama, pero siente como lo aprisionan violentamente y el mismo chico que se ha hecho pasar por sirviente en la mansión le dice burlón :

- ¿ Acaso te creiste todo ? ¡ Vaya que eres ingenuo ! ¡ Naraku estará complacido !

- ¡ Atenlo ! - ordena alguien más .

Siente como lo sujetan con fuerza.

- ¡ Mierda ! - alcanza a exclamar antes de sentir como lo amordazan y lo atan de pies y manos.

- ¿ Supongo que no es necesario vendarte los ojos ? ja, ja, ja, - se burla alguien.

Lo levantan en vilo y puede notar como lo meten a otro vehiculo el cual sale en seguida del lugar sin dejar rastro.

No mucho más tarde, los agentes de Sesshoumaru dan con la bodega hallando el camión blanco, que averiguan ha sido robado trás golpear a los verdaderos empleados a los que usurparon para entrar en la mansión. Pero cuando ésto sucede, el vehiculo en el que viaja Inuyasha y del que no saben nada, ya les lleva demasiada ventaja.

* * *

Cuando Miroku y Kouga llegan a buscar a Inuyasha a la mansión algo más tarde, simplemente se quedan sin habla cuando se enteran de lo sucedido.

Kouga desde luego les dice unas cuantas cosas a los agentes; Sura está sumamente preocupada, pero desde luego ya es tarde para lamentaciones.

Los han burlado, tal vez fué exceso de confianza en su ya no tan infalible sistema de seguridad. Han perdido a los dos principales que se suponía debían cuidar y proteger , eran su prioridad; es un hecho que como habían tratado de evitar :

¡ Rodarán cabezas, pero solo si tienen la eficacia y fortuna de rescatar a ambos peliplatas !

* * *

Byakuya mientras tanto, ajeno a éstos lamentables acontecimientos, se encuentra en la escuela , se halla ensayando para un concierto que se ofrecerá en la universidad, en el que participarán jóvenes talentos en la música.

Él hará dueto con un prodigio del violín, un chico de su edad, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, blanca piel...

¡ En resúmen a Byakuya le parece interesante y...atractivo !

Y al chico parece que también le atrae Byaku, pues es muy atento y amable con él. Se han entendido a la perfección en los ensayos, a pesar de que solo se han tratado como condiscípulos.

Byakuya se moría de ganas por contarles a sus amigos sobre su compañero, pero desgraciadamente no es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Se encuentra muy preocupado por Sesshoumru , por lo que ésta vez nos se ha podido concentrar por completo, cometiendo varias equivocaciones.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien Byakuya ? -

- Yo... etto...sí , solo estoy algo nervioso -

- ¿ Nervioso , por qué ? ¿ Qué te ocurre ? - le pregunta su compañero dejando a un lado el violín y acercandose a Byakuya.

Se encuentran solos en un amplio salón en el que ensayan.

- ¿ Puedo ayudarte en algo ? - le pregunta amable inclinándose para verle la cara, pues Byakuya se haya sentado ante el piano, le coloca una mano en el hombro y puede sentir como Byaku se esgtremece ante el contacto, cuando lo mira se ha sonrojado.

- ¡ Gracias Akitoki ! pero creo que no hay nada que podamos hacer -

- Tal vez si lo platicas te sientas mejor - le dice el chico sentádose a su lado y tomándole una de sus largas y finas manos entre las suyas, lo cual causa mayor nerviosismo en Byakuya, el cual suspira y le empieza a contar :

- Pues verás , lo que ocurre es que han secuestrado a uno de mis amigos y benefactor y estamos muy preocupados por él. -

Akitoki pone cara de preocupación, pero escucha atento el relato a grandes razgos que le hace al respecto, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Byakuya, tratando de brindarle apoyo.

-... y eso es lo que me impide concentrarme hoy - concluye Byakuya nervioso por la cercanía con ese chico con el que su trato no había dado muestras de algo más.

Pero de pronto Akitoki , lo toma tiernamente por la barbilla y le levanta la cara para verlo de frente.

- ¡Lo siento mucho Byaku ! ¿ Prefieres que dejemos el ensayo para mañana ? -

Byakuya turbado lo mira y le responde en voz baja.

-Creo que será lo mejor, ahora no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo bien.-

- ¿ Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor ? - le pregunta su compañero sin apartar la mirada de los bellos ojos oscuros de Byakuya.

Pero ahora roza con la yema de sus dedos muy suavemente el rostro de Byaku, ante lo cual éste solo cierra los ojos sintiendo esa agradable caricia.

Akitoki lo observa complacido y entonces acerca su rostro al de Byakuya y lo besa suavemente sin que el delgado chico lo espere, pero aún así no se aparta, al contrario le permite lo rodee con los brazos y así mismo se intensifica el beso por ambas partes.

Cuando se separan los dos jovenes tienen un bello brillo en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡ Tal vez puedes hacer más de lo que imaginas ! - le responde Byakuya con las mejillas encendidas , ante lo cual Akitoki lo vuelve a envolver en sus brazos y lo besa pero ahora de forma más intensa, mientras escucha leves gemidos de placer, escapar de la tierna boca de Byakuya, quien la entreabre permitiendole a su condiscípulo, acariciar con su lengua cada rincón de ella. Luego se separan en medio de un profundo suspiro.

Akitoki acaricia todavía el bello rostro de Byakuya y le dice:

- ¡ Oh Byaku chan, pensé que no se daría nunca éste momento !

¡ Lo he deseado tanto ! desde la primera vez que te ví deseaba acercarme a tí, conocerte, tratarte más, como mucho más que solo un compañero de clase, descubrir más acerca de la bella persona que puedo notar en tí, tanto interna como externamente... aunque debo decir que temí por un instante que me rechazarías, pero puedo ver también que no me equivoqué contigo - le dice tomándole ambas manos entre las suyas.

- ¿ Sobre qué no te has equivocado ? - pregunta Byakuya con curiosidad.

Akitoki se acerca otra vez a él y le dá otro beso en la mejilla y le dice ruborizandose un poco:

- Sobre tus preferencias al mometo de elegir a la persona que te gusta, sobre tu sexualidad. -

- Bueno, jamás he negado mi homosexualidad, aunque debo admitir que eso me ha traido algunos problemas, mas sin embargo no pensé ser tan obvio- exclama turbado Byakuya.

- ¡ No lo eres ! simplemente yo lo percibí, verás, alguna vez una psicóloga me dijo que los que somos así, tenemos una especie de radar para detectar a los que son como nosotros. -

- ¡¿ En serio ?! -

- ¡ Te lo aseguro ! y puedes ver ahora que al menos yo he acertado -

- A decir verdad ... yo también sentía lo mismo hacia tí- le confía Byakuya.

El delgado chico de largo cabello oscuro, se siente feliz, pues piensa que tal vez su momento ha llegado, la persona con la que pueda entregar lo que es con la que pueda compartir todo lo que puede dar, aunque también necesita recibir, necesita saber que alguien lo ama tal cual es, que lo mirará directo al corazón aceptandolo sinceramente.

Continuan charlando un rato más hasta que el tiempo implacable les recuerda su imparable marcha cuando ven sus relojes y tienen que apresurarse, puesdeben ir a tomar sus clases restantes.

Mientras caminan por los corredores de la universidad...

-¡ Nos vemos más tarde Akitoki ! -

- Me preguntaba- le dice éste - si aceptarías que te llevará a tu casa, tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento -

- Pero es que no voy hacía allá, iré a casa de Sesshoumaru, pues ahí se aloja por el momento otro de mis amigos y pareja de él -

- ¿ Pareja ? ¡ Vaya Byaku, parece que no somos los únicos por aquí ! -

- ¡ Y que lo digas ! - dice sonriendo Byakuya al recordar a su otros amigos - pero puedo decirte que ha sido un gran consuelo y apoyo el saber que no estoy solo por aquí.-

- Realmente Byaku, me parece que somos aún así, muchos menos los que admitimos ser yaoi, que los que lo son y fingen no serlo. -

- ¡ Me parece que tienes razón ! , pues finalmente la sociedad puede se muy dura y cruel con nosotros aún cuando permitan peores situaciones entre las relaciones "normales" .

Ambos chicos se despiden entonces y parten a sus salones correspondientes a tomar el resto de las clases.

* * *

Inuyasha perdió la noción del tiempo, solo sabe que ha pasado demasiado desde que lo subieron al vehiculo en que ahora viaja. Tampoco tiene la menor idea del lugar al que se dirigen. sin embargo después de un tiempo considerable siente como la camioneta disminuye la velocidad, escucha el sonido de una puerta automática al abrir y cerrar, sintiendo como el vehiculo ha llegado a algún desconocido lugar.

Abren las puertas de la camioneta y lo levantan, mientras le destan los pies, luego lo obligan a ponerse de pie indicandole que se ponga en marcha mientras lo llevan sujeto por ambos brazos. Suben unas escalera, al parecer se encuentra dentro de alguna ajena construcción, lo guían hasta llegar a una habitación, la voz que escucha, aunque era de esperarse, le hiela la sangre.

- ¡ Bienvenido Inuyasha ! - le dice al tiempo que le quita la mordaza de la boca. - ¡ Así que nos encontramos de nuevo ! -

- ¡ Naraku ! - exclama Inuyasha en un susurro.

- ¡ Así es ! ¿ Pues a que otro esperabas ? -

-¿ Qué le has hecho a Sesshoumaru ? -

- ¿ Qué te hace suponer que yo lo tengo ? - le pregunta cínico .

- ¡ Quién si no tú, sería el responsable de su secuestro ! - le dice Inuyasha con rabia.

¡ Eres un maldito ! -

- Ja,ja,ja - se ríe Naraku al tiempo que camina alrededor del chico observandolo de arriba a abajo.

- ¿ Te han dicho que te ves realmente adorable cuando te enojas ? -

Inuyasha forcejea una y otra vez tratando de zafar sus manos , está sumamente molesto y desesperado.

- ¿ Qué le haz hecho maldito depravado ? -

- ¿ Depravado me dices ? ¡ Y eso que aún no haz visto nada, mejor dicho... sentido nada en realidad ! ja,ja,ja, - se burla Naraku - además... ¿ Para que lo quieres a él ... estando yo aquí ? - le dice con una sucia mirada.

Lo abraza bruscamente y en forma alevosa lo comienza a besar en su tentadora boca.

Inuyasha al sentir como es aprisionado contra ese deasagradable cuerpo y como toman salvajemente sus labios se enfurece más y hace lo primero que se le ocurre, le dá una fuerte mordida en la boca, rememorando la ocasión en que Naraku lo lastimo de igual forma, además al estar atado de manos, le asesta dos buenas patadas, aprovechando para soltarse del forzado abrazo que lo retenía y se aleja lo mas que puede.

- ¡ A mí nadie me muerde ! - le dice Naraku con furia mientras pasa sus dedos sobre su boca y los retira manchados de sangre. - ¡ Ahora verás, tendrás lo que mereces chiquillo insolente ! ¡ Se acabaron las consideraciones contigo ! -

Lo alcanza en un instante y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo golpea en el estómago haciendo que se doble por la mitad, luego le dá otro puñetazo en la barbilla y uno más en su mejilla, que lo hace tambalearse y caer. Inuyasha siente algo liquido y cálido escurrirle por la mejilla, pues se le ha abierto por el fuerte golpe, así mismo nota como la boca se le empieza a inchar de ese lado.

Siente nuevamente como lo levanta y tira golpes con los pies hacia donde siente la presencia de Naraku, pero solo logra asestarle uno o dos, pues los esquiva , Naraku lo catiga nuevamente propinandole un par de golpes más y lo arroja sobre un sillón.

- ¡ Ahora escúchame ciego idiota ! no permitiré que hagas estupideces nuevamente, ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderte ¿ Es que acaso supones que te perdonaré la vida por tu linda cara ? -

Inuyasha está furioso, desea hacer algo ... ¿ Pero qué ? las ideas pasan velozmente por su cabeza...

Pero Naraku no le dá oportunidad de nada, se acerca y le toma bruscamente la cara y lo obliga a levantar la cara hacia él, puede ver esos hermosos ojos velados , que a pesar de todo parecieran estar invadidos por el odio.

- ¡ Además no seas tán soberbio para suponer que mi interés está puesto principalmente en tí ! debes saber que tu solo has sido un medio , un instrumento para conseguir y obligar a tu querido novio a que haga lo que deseo, para que me dé lo que ansío -

- ¡¿ Todo ésto por dinero y poder ?! - exclama Inuyasha sorprendido.

- ¡ Pobre iluso ! ¿ Así que tu supones que mi interés es puramente material ? ¡ Yo deseo mucho más que eso y tú me ayudarás a conseguirlo ! -

Lo toma bruscamente de un brazo y lo jala para sacarlo de la habitación llegando al largo pasillo que comunica con las alcobas del lugar, lo deja bajo el cuidado de dos de sus hombres y les órdena :

- ¡ Vigílenlo bien y traiganlo cuando yo se los indique ! -

- Sí Señor -

Naraku se encamina entonces hacia la recámara principal, cuando abre la puerta de ésta , Sesshoumaru en seguida gira la cabeza hacia un pequeño pasillo que desemboca en la puerta y clava su impresionante y aparentemente serena mirada sobre Naraku.

- ¡ Veo que sigues alerta Sesshoumaru, algo muy usual en tí ! aunque me pregunto...¿ Cuánto tiempo más resistirás sin comer ni beber ? -

No Taisho Sama solo lo observa en silencio, Naraku se acerca a él y toma un mechón de su blanco cabello y mientras juguetea con él entre sus dedos, le dice con voz pausada .

- ¿ Por qué no haces las cosas más sencillas ? ¡ Es muy simple lo que te pido ! Sabes que deseo... estar contigo , poseerte y que me hagas tuyo, pero no tiene que ser necesariamente... por la fuerza, a menos ... ¡ Claro ! que no me dejes otra alternativa ! -

- ¡ Inmunda escoria ! ¿ Supones que accederé a tus estúpidas peticiones ? -

- Pues no creo que tengas otro camino ¡ Aceptarás por las buenas o pagarás las consecuencias ! -

- ¡ Nunca ! - responde tajante Sesshoumaru .

- ¡ Eso lo veremos ! - le responde Naraku con una burlona sonrisa.

Se asoma por la puerta y órdena :

- ¡ Traiganlo ! -

Orden que es obedecida enseguida, sus hombres llevan a empellones a Inuyasha, Naraku entonces lo jala para meterlo a la habitación. Antes de ponerlo a la vista de Sesshoumaru , exclama con una mueca de triunfo en la cara:

- ¡ Veremos que dices ahora ! -

Al pronunciar éstas palabras empuja al chico, el cual cae a pocos pasos de la cama en la que se halla sujeto Sesshoumaru, que en cuanto lo vé exclama sorprendido :

- ¡ Inuyasha ! -

Al escuchar esa conocida voz , Inuyasha se pone como puede de pie e intenta llegar hasta donde lo ha oido.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ! ¿ Te encuentras bien ? -

- ¿ Sigues pensando igual Sesshoumaru ? - le pregunta Naraku aproximándose a Inuyasha.

- ¡ Me las pagarás Naraku ! ¡ No te atrevas a hacerle daño ! -

- ¡ Ups... ¡ Me temo que es algo tarde ! ¿ No crees ? - le responde, mientras sujeta al chico de tal forma que Sesshoumaru puede ver el golpeado rostro de Inuyasha.

- ¡ Maldito, mil veces maldito ! - exclama furioso Sesshoumaru al tiempo que sigue jalando con fuerza las correas que mantienen atado. Cuando Inuyasha intenta soltarse para acercarse nuevamente a su novio es golpeado otra vez.

- ¡ No lo toques ! ¡ Te vas a morir malnacido ! -

- Pues has lo que te digo o si no ... exclama al tiempo que toma al chico y lo sostiene fuertemente, acercando su rostro al de él, mientras le susurra al oido .

- ¡Un movimiento en falso Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se muere ! ¿ Haz entendido ? -

Éste pasa saliva con dificultad mientras la rabia y repulsión lo invaden por completo, pero no se atreve por el momento a nada más.

Naraku le lanza una última mirada a el alto peliplata y se prende a los labios del chico , besándolo intensamente.

Sesshoumaru monta en cólera, sus ojos empiezan a tomar una tonalidad rojiza al tiempo que le grita con furia :

- ¡ Noooo ! ¡ Inuyasha ! ¡ Suéltalo ! - el millonario siente como las correas se empiezan a aflojar ligéramente.

Mientras tanto Naraku se separa poco a poco del rostro de Inuyasha, se relame la boca con una cínica sonrisa, pero Inuyasha lo golpea fuertemente al propinarle un buen par de patadas.

- ¡ Imbécil ! - lo lanza hacía un lado, Inuyasha se golpea contra un mueble en la cabeza, lo cual lo deja momentaneamente aturdido.

Se acerca luego a Sesshoumaru mientras éste lo observa con llameante furia, Naraku posa su mano en el rostro del millonario y le dice de modo sensual y sugerente :

- ¡ Podríamos pasarla muy bien tú y yo, si tan solo cambiaras de actitud. ! -

- ¡ Nunca ! - le dice fríamente Sesshoumaru y al tiempo que nota que Naraku lo besará nuevamente le dá un fuerte golpe con la cabeza, abriéndole más los labios al tiempo que le dice con su grave voz impregnada de un profundo desprecio:

- ¡ Jamás inmunda basura ! ¡ Repugnante y asqueroso infeliz ! ¿ Qué te hace suponer que yo el gran Sesshoumaru No Taisho, desearía poseer a un inmundo mediocre como tú ? ¡ Y NADIE ! ¿ Me oyes ? ¡ NADIE me ha poseido, ni nunca lo hará ! -

Le escupe en el rostro al dueño de esa perversa mirada, él cual al sentirse humillado con tal desprecio, se enfurece y le dá tremenda bofetada a Sesshoumaru , volteándole el rostro hacia el otro lado .

Quien se voltea nuevamente y sonriendo maliciosamente le dice :

- ¡ Tu padre tiene razón ! ¡ Eres un perdedor que nunca podrá siquiera mirarme con un poco de dignidad porque estoy muy por arriba de tí ! -

- ¡¿ El gran Sesshoumaru dices ? - se aparta de él y entonces se dirige hacia un mueble, saca una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y hace girar la cerradura de un cajón del que extrae algo que guardó hace un par de horas .

- Tal vez ahora debas preguntarte quien es la escoria... ¡ Pues yo no he sido tan miserable como para haberme estado metiendo con mi propio hermano ! - le dice en tono serio mirándolo con desprecio.

- ¡¿ Qué demonios dices ? ! - le pregunta asombrado e intrigado No Taisho Sama.

Naraku camina lentamente hacia él y levantando un sobre blanco tamaño carta y lo agita mostrándoselo .

- ¡ Esto, Sesshoumaru , son los resultados del análisis de ADN que mandé realizar con las muestras de cabello tuyas y de tu amado Inuyasha. La prueba es contundente , tienen un lazo sanguíneo que los une por medio de tu queridísimo padre, pues el muy infeliz de Inu No Taisho, parece que tenía sus propios secretos muy bien guardados. Y no me vas a decir que el parecido entre ustedes, no se te hacía sospechoso. -

Sesshoumaru lo observa furioso pero también asombrado.

- ¡ Sí Sesshoumaru , has estado cometiendo un asqueroso incesto, pues Inuyasha es tu hermano.! -

- ¡ Queeeeé ! - exclama Inuyasha que ya se ha recuperado , se está poniendo de pie y ha escuchado ésta última frase dicha por Naraku sintiendo que todo se le viene encima.

- ¡ Pues sucede Inuyasha, que al hombre que tanto amas, tu novio con el que haz estado haciendo el amor ... es tu propio hermano ! -

¡ Crack , crack ! - se escucha el crujir de metal dentro de la habitación.

Al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha se ha lanzado en dirección de donde hace un instante ha esuchado a Naraku, golpeándolo con el hombro y empujándolo contra la pared en donde se golpea fuertemente el peinegro, Inuyasha cae sobre él inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo, mientras sigue luchando desesperado por soltar sus manos.

Sesshoumaru furioso ha roto uno de los barrotes de la cama a los que está sujeto y rápidamente libera una mano para enseguida soltar las demás correas que lo aprisionaban a la cama.

Siente entumecidos los brazos y las piernas debido al largo tiempo que estuvo inmóvil, pero no le presta atención , solo le ordena a Inuyasha de forma apresurada:

- ¡ Apártate Inuyasha, aléjate y no intervengas ! -

El chico lo hace de inmediato en el mismo instante que escucha el rápido movimiento de alguien.

Sesshoumaru se ha lanzado sobre Naraku , mientras exclama con una voz helada y ojos que lucen una "mirada demoniaca " :

- ¡ Te mataré, repugnante basura ! -

Continuará . . .

**Notas finales:**

Pues ... ¡ Hasta que Sessh se pudo soltar ! ¡ Ya se me estaba acabando la paciencia ! pero habrá que ver como reaccionan ante lo que les ha dicho Naraku.

¡ Muchas gracias! nuevamente por su compañía !

Nos leemos.

Bye,bye :D


	22. Capítulo 22 En el abismo

**Notas del capítulo:**

¡Hooola saludos !

Bien, aquí tienen la continuación y... ¿ Qué les puedo decir ?

Las cosas no andan bien para nuestros protagonistas ¡ Qué raro !

pero esperemos que poco a poco las cosas vayan mejorando para ellos.

**Capítulo 22**

**" En el abismo "**

" ¡ Sí Inuyasha has estado haciendo el amor con tu hermano ! "

¿ En qué instante tan pequeño cambió la perspectiva de las cosas ?

La realidad es tan... alarmantemente distinta , vista desde éste otro enfoque.

¡ Hermanos !

¡¿ Pero cómo es eso posible ?!

¿ Por qué la felicidad se trastoca en un sinsentido absurdo y cruel ?

¿ Por qué cuando había hallado mi equilibrio, mi salida, mi alegría...mi luz de luna...

La vida se empeña en hundirme otra vez en este oscuro abismo, cada vez más profundo...

* * *

Inuyasha retrocede al escuchar la autoritaria voz de Sesshoumaru, en primera por la orden que le ha dado y enseguida porque simplemente no asimila lo que les ha hecho saber Naraku.

No se siente con ánimos de nada, sabe que deben de escapar cuanto antes de ahí, pero sencillamente no atina a pensar de forma coherente, camina hacia atrás hasta dar contra la pared y se deja resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, donde permanece completamente inmóvil.

Sesshoumaru se abalanza rápidamente sobre Naraku, ruedan por el suelo quedando éste ultimo aprisionado por el cuerpo del alto ya atractivo millonario.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru han adquirido un brillo casi maligno, la ira lo ha invadido, más no el descontrol, años y años de disciplina y su férreo carácter no son en vano. Pero el hecho de ver a Inuyasha siendo maltratado y tocado por Naraku, es más de lo que puede soportar.

Observa a Naraku de una helada e intimidante forma, pero de pronto el pelinegro siente un profundo escalofrío cuando nota el cambio en el semblante del hombre que ahora le sujeta las manos tomándolo por las muñecas contra el suelo y se ha posicionado sobre él con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo. Naraku se ha quedado inmovilizado por el cuerpo y por la sola presencia de éste.

La mirada de Sesshoumaru se suaviza y una extraña sonrisa aparece en esa perfecta boca, entonces acerca lentamente su rostro al de Naraku rozando apenas la oreja de éste último y le susurra de forma abrumadoramente sensual:

- ¿ Así que tú me amas y me has deseado todo éste tiempo ?-

Se aparta un poco y le dirige una irresistiblemente atrevida y provocadora mirada con sus ojos de oro líquido.

Justo cuando Naraku intentaba inútilmente defenderse del repentino ataque de Sesshoumaru éste lo saca de balance, nublando su mente y descontrolando sus sentidos.

No Taisho Sama suelta entonces una de sus manos de Naraku y coloca la suya en la cara de su prisionero, acariciándolo lenta y suavemente, tomándolo absolutamente por sorpresa.

Naraku o confía en él, pero las sensaciones que es capaz de provocar van bajando sus defensas, su sola mirada lo tiene casi hipnotizado. Su cuerpo empieza a estremecerse involuntariamente ante esas atrevidas manos.

- ¿ Sabes Naraku ? - le dice en voz baja al oído lamiéndole pausadamente el borde de la oreja, haciendo surgir sus más profundos deseos del heredero del clan Kuroi Kumo -

¡ Has tomado el camino difícil conmigo !

¡ Todo podría haber sido más sencillo ! -

Naraku siente la respiración cálida, pausada y excitante en su cuello, que enseguida nota es recorrido con lujuria por la tibia lengua y rozado sin besar por los finos labios.

Esas delgadas y finas manos se han apoderado ahora de su pecho rasgándole la camisa, lo acaricia a la vez que deja leves marcas con sus uñas haciendo gemir poco a poco a Naraku. Sesshoumaru aproxima su boca a la de Naraku, rozando apenas los labios del otro, tan suave y tan fugaz como el aleteo de una mariposa...etéreo.

Naraku cierra los ojos, esperando ya el beso que parece venir pero que no llega, su captor sonríe malicioso y se separa antes de concluir el beso.

Luego sus manos bajan lentamente hasta el cinturón del pelinegro y poco a poco zafan la hebilla, para después seguir con el pantalón...

...la respiración de Naraku se está agitando, sus pálidas mejillas ya se han teñido de un tono carmín. Las ágiles manos de Sesshoumaru juguetean ahora paseándose apenas sobre la extensión de Naraku, por encima de su ropa interior, que ya presenta una excitación que va en aumento.

Sesshoumaru lo mira otra vez entrecerrando sus ojos de forma encantadora y exclama de forma suave:

- Mis besos... - rozando otra vez aquellos hambrientos labios, que se separan ansiosos gimiendo.

Mis caricias... - le susurra al tiempo que se posiciona sobre él de forma más cercana, provocando que apenas si se toquen sus intimidades.

Sonríe nuevamente Sesshoumaru, pero esa sonrisa se torna malévolamente bella, sus ojos adquieren un aterrador brillo y su voz se torna entonces filosa como una daga a la vez que irresistiblemente grave y sensual.

- ¡ Todo mi ser, mi cuerpo, mis deseos más profundos, la pasión que soy capaz de inspirar y de saciar... !

¡ Todo, **absolutamente todo**, escúchame bien ! - le dice elevando un poco la voz-

¡ Jamás serán tuyos ... asqueroso insecto !

¡ No provocas nada en mí !

¡ **Todo yo le pertenezco a Inuyasha !** -le dice tomándolo por el cuello con una mano.

Naraku todavía se atreve a sonreír burlón y le dice :

- ¿ A tu **hermano **? -

- ¡ Así es y así será por siempre !...

... y esto es lo que tengo para ti - concluye en tono frío y tajante.

Naraku intenta escapar, ponerse en guardia, pero no se lo permiten, Sesshoumaru se levanta llevándolo consigo tomándolo por el cuello y sin decir nada más, lo comienza golpear, una dos tres... muchas veces, ante lo cual Naraku no atina a defenderse, Sesshoumaru lo supera, como en todo... fácilmente.

Es castigado con fuerza, su rostro, su cuerpo, producto de la rabia acumulada en el interior del joven No Taisho por todo lo que ha tenido que soportar por parte de ese despreciable ser que tiene ahora al fin en las manos.

Inuyasha que ha permanecido apartado, escucha la tremenda golpiza que le están propinando a Naraku al que oye decir desesperado :

- ¡ Suéltame maldito ! ¡ Ayúdenme !

- ¡ Te dije que me las pagarías !

¡ Te dije que no lo tocaras !

¡ Te dije que ...te mataría ! -

Al escuchar esto Inuyasha, parece reaccionar y poniéndose de pie, exclama con urgencia :

- ¡ Detente Sesshoumaru !-

- ¡ Te dije que no intervinieras ! - responde su novio en tono seco - solo le doy algo de lo que merece.-

- ¡ Por favor, detente ! - repite Inuyasha tratando de acercarse a tientas.

- ¿ Por qué lo defiendes ? ¿ Por qué lo proteges ? - responde Sesshoumaru con furia , pero sin soltar a Naraku.

- ¡ No lo hago por él, lo hago por tí ! ¡ No vale la pena ! -

- No veo porque mostrar clemencia con alguien que no la tuvo contigo - le dice fulminándolo con la mirada, sin que el chico lo note desde luego.

Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru todavía le da un par de fuertes golpes a Naraku, que ya parece un muñeco de trapo.

En ese momento se escuchan pasos apresurados por el corredor afuera de la habitación. Sesshoumaru con rabia, avienta el cuerpo inerte de Naraku hacia un lado y se apresura a llegar hasta donde se encuentra Inuyasha, lo rodea con un brazo por la cintura y a pesar de que le lanza una mirada de reproche, lo pega a su cuerpo y se acerca a una de las ventanas, apartando de golpe las cortinas echa un rápido vistazo por ella. Se hallan en un segundo piso, en un pequeño conjunto de casas campestres rodeado por un espeso bosque.

Se oye en ese instante como golpean la puerta tratando de derribarla, mientras gritan a quien ya no está en condiciones de responder.

- ¡ Naraku Sama !

¡ Naraku Sama, responda, abra ! -

- . . . -

Sesshoumaru le susurra al oído a Inuyasha :

- Prepárate, saltaremos por la ventana, estamos en el segundo piso, tú irás en mi espalda y rodaremos al momento de caer para amortiguar el golpe.

- ¡ Estás loco ! ¡ Nos vamos a matar ! - le replica nervioso en voz baja.

- ¡ No seas tonto, yo sé hacerlo perfectamente ! o es que acaso... ¿ Se te ocurre algo mejor ? Los tenemos aquí afuera a punto de entrar y seguro estarán por todos lados, además yo te protegeré - Le dice mientras toma una silla y la estrella en el vidrio del ventanal junto al que se encuentran.

Inuyasha no puede evitar sentirse un estorbo al no poder defenderse o por lo menos ayudar en la situación tan riesgosa en la que se encuentran, baja la cabeza apretando los dientes por la impotencia, aunque debe admitir que confía plenamente en Sesshoumaru .

Casi al mismo tiempo se hacen más fuertes los golpes tratando de derribar la puerta, entonces Sesshoumaru apresura a Inuyasha.

- ¡ Vamos sube a mi espalda y sujétate bien !- le dice mientras se coloca de espaldas al chico guiando las manos de éste, quien al sentir la tibieza de ese magnífico cuerpo no duda un instante en abrazarse a él rodeándolo con brazos y piernas.

Se oye el estruendo de la puerta una vez que cede a los golpes de los yakuzas que entran en tropel a la habitación, son al menos 10 de ellos y justo detrás ingresa quien se suponía que no sabía nada al respecto:

Kuroi Kumo Onigumo, el padre de Naraku, que exclama con voz fuerte y autoritaria:

- ¿ Qué demonios ocurre aquí ? -

Pero solo alcanzan a ver como un par de largas cabelleras blancas desparecen a través de la ventana cayendo al vacío.

- ¡ Tras ellos , que no escapen vivos ! - ruge Onigumo.

Ante la orden unos salen corriendo de la habitación, mientras otros se aproximan a la ventana a toda velocidad y apuntan con sus armas a los No Taisho que se encuentran abajo, mientras otro yakuza da la alerta a los demás por medio de su radio.

Onigumo San se acerca a donde yace Naraku, sumamente malherido y casi inconsciente, el cual al escuchar esa voz, lucha por mantenerse despierto y exclama con débil voz

- ¡ Padre ! -

A lo cual con voz fría e insensible le responde mientras clava su negra mirada en su hijo:

- ¡ Tan imbécil como siempre Naraku ! ¡ Eres un inútil , Sesshoumaru siempre te superará !

¿ En qué rayos pensabas cuando se te ocurrió atrapar a los hermanos No Taisho si no estabas listo para matarlos de inmediato ? -

- ¡¿ Hermanos ?! - exclama Naraku asombrado , mientras intenta inútilmente ponerse de pie - ¿ Lo sabes ? -

- ¡ Claro imbécil ! ¿ Acaso creíste que realmente te dejaba libre para actuar solo ?

¡ Jamás he confiado por completo en ti ! - le dice con desprecio - y ahora solo me dás la razón nuevamente con tus estupideces.

- ¡ Pero padre... yo... ! -

El cuerpo de Naraku se estremece y se desploma sin sentido a los pies de su padre, el cual lo mira fríamente, para darse la vuelta y ordenar a uno de sus subordinados:

- ¡ Llévenselo ! -

Por su parte Sesshoumaru cayó con Inuyasha, rodando como le había dicho , amortiguando la caída , no sufren mayor daño, uno que otro golpe sin importancia. Se levantan rápidamente y Sesshoumaru toma a Inuyasha de la mano y echan a correr velozmente, evitando las balas que pasan zumbando a su alrededor.

Se topan con un grupo de 3 yakuzas que les cierran el paso, entonces suelta a Inuyasha y los enfrenta, cuando ellos se lanzan sobre ellos, los hábiles golpes de Sesshoumaru con manos y pies, en una impecable demostración de artes marciales y los deja fuera de combate rápidamente. Voltea a tiempo de ver como Inuyasha dá tremendo codazo en la cara a otro más que se acercaba a traición al chico, pero éste lo pudo sentir y escuchar dándole tiempo de defenderse dejándolo tirado por el fuerte golpe.

- ¡ Bien hecho Inu ! - le dice el mayor al tiempo que da un giro derribando a otro más de una patada.

Lo toma nuevamente de la mano y se dirigen entonces hacia donde parece estar el camino hacia la carretera, pero ve surgir un buen grupo de yakuzas a lo lejos, cruzando ya el enorme jardín.

- ¡ Son demasiados ! - exclama Sesshoumaru en voz baja - " Si viniera solo no dudaría un instante ".

Todavía se resiste un momento, pero contempla a Inuyasha y recapacita:

" No evitaría pelear con ellos, pero ahora además debo proteger a mi Inu chan "

Rodea entonces nuevamente la casa y ven surgir por el otro lado otro contingente de yakuzas que corren hacía ellos. Sesshoumaru opta por correr en dirección al bosque que bordea el pequeño conjunto de casas. Todo el lugar parece deshabitado y solitario, el único movimiento que se puede apreciar es el de la enorme cantidad de hombres de Naraku que van tras ellos.

Se adentran entre los árboles, las raíces hacen tropezar en varias ocasiones a Inuyasha, pero su hermano lo ayuda enseguida a recuperar el equilibrio, reanudando otra vez la huida.

Cuando alguno de los yakuzas les da alcance, Sesshoumaru no tarda en enfrentarlos venciéndolos fácilmente. Mas él sabe que llegará el momento en que no sea posible enfrentar a todo el grupo que se acerca a ellos.

* * *

En la mansión No Taisho, los amigos de Inuyasha se encuentran sentados en los escalones de entrada, cuando ven llegar un auto mas, han estado observando el ir y venir de vehículos que llegan o se van de la mansión, solo que éste no es de color negro como todos los demás que tienen algo que ver con el personal de No Taisho Ind. Concretamente agentes, detectives e incluso algunos investigadores de la policía ya que finalmente se ha enterado, pero trabajan con absoluta discreción.

La gente de Sesshoumaru ya ha averiguado sobre la camioneta a la que cambiaron a Inuyasha después de salir de la mansión en el camión blanco. También se tienen datos sobre el falso sirviente con el que se vio la última vez al chico invidente.

Son pistas sueltas, pero todo conduce desde luego en la dirección que ya tenían sus investigaciones.

¡ Los Kuroi Kumo !

Los cuales parece que se los ha tragado la tierra, incluso cuando los investigadores de Sesshoumaru fueron a sus oficinas, las encontraron súbitamente abandonadas. Se ha comprobado también que las empresas Kumo Co. están quebradas ya, envueltas en toda clase de negocios fraudulentos, de lo cual los agentes ya han empezado a obtener pruebas tangentes y utilizables en la corte, las cuales terminarán de hundirlos en su camino a la cárcel. La ruina alcanzada gracias a los hábiles movimientos de Sesshoumaru Sama.

El automóvil que ahora observan Miroku y Kouga, es un auto moderno pero sencillo, nada que ver con los lujosos autos que han visto desde que conocen a Sesshoumaru. Se detiene ante la entrada de la mansión, uno de los sirvientes se apresura, como es la costumbre, a abrirle las portezuelas a sus ocupantes para que desciendan del vehiculo y luego se lo llevan al estacionamiento.

Hace unos momentos cuando Byakuya le indicaba a Akitoki que estaban llegando a donde se encuentra su amigo, éste le pregunta :

- Pero... ¿ Estás seguro de que es por aquí ? -

- ¡ Desde luego ! no es la primera vez que vengo -

- Es que... ¿ Sabes qué lugar es éste ? - le dice señalando los alrededores

¡ Es el lugar más exclusivo de la ciudad !-

Pero definitivamente se quedó con la boca abierta cuando llegaron ante las rejas de la mansión.

- ¿ E..es... aquí ? -

- ¡Sí aquí es ! -

- Pero... si ésta es la mansión de los No Taisho -

- ¡ Así es, es la casa de mi amigo No Taisho Sesshoumaru !-

- ¡ Sesshoumaru No Taisho es tu amigo ! - pregunta incrédulo Akitoki.

- Sí - le responde sonriente Byakuya.

- Es que ... ¡ Es el hombre más rico de todo Japón y de muchos otros lugares del planeta ! -

- ¡ El mismo ! es amigo mío y novio de Inuyasha que también es mi amigo, pero de años atrás-

- ¡ Cielos ! ahora comprendo porque lo secuestraron

¡ Oh, lo siento Byaku, pero es que además de sumamente rico, es sumamente guapo ! -

- ¡ Harás que me ponga celoso ! -

- ¡ Ja ! ¿ Por él o por mí ! -

- ¡ Baka ! - le responde Byaku tomándolo de la mano y haciéndolo caminar.

Miroku y su lobo se ponen de pie y se aproximan al par de chicos que se acercan tomados tiernamente de la mano. Kouga los saluda sonriendo malicioso y burlón.

- ¡ Hola Byaku ! -

- ¡ Hola Byaku chan ! - se acerca Miroku también saludando.

- ¡ Hola muchachos ! -

Entonces Byakuya haciendo notar al chico que vá con él , les dice :

- Les presento a Houjo Akitoki, un compañero de la escuela -

Kouga camina hacia Byaku y dándole un codazo juguetón en un costado y arqueando una ceja le dice bromeando :

- ¿ Con que compañero eh Byaku ? -

El par de futuros músicos se sonrojan y se miran uno al otro, entonces Byaku refleja determinación en su cara y acercándose a Akitoki se cuelga de su cuello y le planta enorme beso en la boca, lo cual hace que Akitoki se ponga tremendamente sonrojado.

- ¡ Byakuya ! - exclama apenado.

- ¡ Pues sí, somos compañeros y... algo más ! ¿ Ne Akitoki ? - le dice con una amplia sonrisa.

El otro par los mira asombrados y luego sueltan a reir.

- ¡ Vaya con el tierno Byakuya ! - le dice Miroku al tiempo que le palmea en la espalda, luego le dice al apenado chico.

- ¡ Es un placer conocerte Akitoki kun ! a mi lobo y a mí, nos dá mucho gusto ver que Byaku al fin ha encontrado a su otra mitad. ¡ Les deseamos que encuentren la felicidad juntos ! -

- ¿ Tu lobo ? -

- ¡ Kouga ! - le aclara Byakuya - ellos son pareja, además de ser mis amigos -

- ¡ Aaaah ! - suspira profundamente aliviado Akitoki.

Byakuya nota el pesar en las miradas de sus amigos, aun cuando se esfuerzan por aparentar calma, a pesar de las bromas, los conoce muy bien, entonces pregunta sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago.

- Chicos, no saben fingir, mejor díganme que pasa ¿ Ya se sabe algo de Sesshoumaru ? -

El semblante de todos cambia drásticamente a uno más serio.

- No se sabe casi nada, simplemente continúan siendo casi puras sospechas - responde Miroku bajando la mirada.

- ¡ Demonios ! - exclama Byakuya molesto y visiblemente preocupado - ¡ Inuyasha debe de estar mal ! anoche me costó bastante calmarlo para que lograra dormir un poco -

¿ Dónde está Inu ? me extraña que no estén con él -

Sus amigos se ven uno al otro y nuevamente Miroku es el que habla, mostrando un semblante de preocupación, contándole lo sucedido.

- Verás Byaku... lo que pasa es que Inu ya no está aquí... él fue... -Entonces comienza a narrarle lo que todos saben hasta el momento, su amigo abre los ojos con asombro.

- ¡ Queeeé ! - exclama sorprendido ! ¡¿ Pero como ha sido posible ?! -

Akitoki lo toma de la mano sujetándolo firmemente brindándole su apoyo.

- Logró infiltrarse un espía de Naraku dentro de la mansión y parece que tuvo mucho que ver con la desaparición de Inuyasha. - completa Kouga.

- ¡ No puedo creer que hayan podido burlar la seguridad aquí mismo en la mansión de Sesshoumaru ! ¡ Digo... sé que Sessh no es infalible ! ¡ Pero éste me parecía el lugar más seguro para Inuyasha ! -

- Sí , pero toma en cuenta que la principal cabeza de todo esto no se encuentra aquí y me parece que no tratan con cualquiera como enemigo - le dice Miroku .

- Lo sé , pero ... ¡ Oh diablos ! ¿ Hasta dónde llegarán los tentáculos de Naraku destruyendo todo ? - dice con furia contenida Byakuya - ¿ Es que no parará de hacer daño ? ¡ Por Kami, sólo ruego por que se encuentren bien ! -

Akitoki rodea con sus brazos a Byakuya, donde el delgado chico permanece un rato , hasta que Miroku dice a sus amigos.

-Demos un paseo por los jardines, ésta espera me está matando, ya no puedo permanecer quieto mucho más tiempo-

Así que entonces se encaminan a los inmensos jardines de la mansión, charlando sobre todo lo que ha sucedido a últimas fecha, pero al cabo de un rato han empezado a perder la paciencia por la falta de noticias.

- Me parece que aquí ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer - dice Kouga quien luce tenso a pesar de la aparente calma.

- ¿ Por qué no vamos a la florería y terminamos con nuestro trabajo- dice Miroku - así al menos sentiremos que hacemos algo de utilidad.

- Yo puedo llevarlos - dice amable Akitoki.

- ¡ Vayamos pues ! - completa Byakuya

Se dirigen al interior de la mansión, para pedirle a Sura les avise en cuanto se sepa algo concreto. Parten después hacia el edificio de Inuyasha.

* * *

Dedican el resto de la tarde a las labores , no sin cierto pesar, pues todo es un recuerdo de su amigo y su novio de éste, aunque lo hacen con gusto pues conservan la esperanza de volver a estar juntos en ese lugar.

- A veces me pregunto ... ¿ Habrá sido adecuado para Inuyasha el que conociera a Sesshoumaru ? - exclama meditabundo Miroku .

- ¿ Por qué lo dices ? - le pregunta Byakuya arqueando un poco la ceja.

- Pues ... míralo de éste modo:

Son dos personas que mal que bien, llevaban adelante su vida ¡ Con altibajos como todos , lo sé ! pero desde el momento en que se involucraron uno con el otro, solo los han perseguido los problemas y las complicaciones, hasta llegar a éste punto en el que sus propias vidas están en peligro -

- Pero Miroku amor ¿ Acaso no eras tu el que me hizo ver que no todo en la vida es " miel sobre hojuelas " ? - le dice Kouga viéndolo fijamente.

- Sí lo sé , pero tampoco tienen que ser solo espinas ¿ No crees ? -

- Mmmm... ¡ No lo sé ! tal vez tengas algo de razón , pero solo hasta cierto punto - habla Byakuya pensando y luego continua :

- Pues toma en cuenta también a Naraku, él ya iba tras de Inuyasha desde antes que ellos se conocieran, el odio que siente por ambos, no me queda muy claro, ambición, venganza ¡ No lo sé ! pero me parece que eso ha sido determinante . No tanto la relación entre ellos, después de todo Sesshoumaru lo único que ha hecho es amar y proteger a Inuyasha y francamente no veo como podríamos culparlo por eso.-

- Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo - dice Kouga mientras lleva una caja a la bodega. - además , ellos se aman demasiado ¡ Nadie debería de intervenir en ello, ni interponerse entre lo que ellos sienten mutuamente ¿ Qué de malo hay en la manera en que se amen ? -

- Y si es como todos esperamos- interviene Byaku - pronto los tendremos de vuelta sanos y salvos, sin ningún impedimento para que sean felices juntos.-

- ¡ Pidamos que así sea ! - concluye Miroku.

- Pues yo además espero que Naraku y su padre paguen por todo lo que han hecho - dice Kouga- de acuerdo a lo que nos ha contado Inuyasha la lista de su fechorías es bastante larga.

- ¡ Yo tan solo espero que Sesshoumaru los refunda en el mismísimo infierno - exclama Byakuya molesto.

Cuando concluyen su trabajo ya ha oscurecido, todo está listo para que en algún momento la querida florería de su amigo sea inaugurada una vez que ellos vuelvan.

Se despiden estrechándose las manos, poniendo toda su fe y esperanzas en que todo termine bien, echando un último vistazo al lugar antes de cerrar.

Kouga y Miroku se van tomados como siempre de la mano rumbo a su apartamento, que es su hogar y sus refugio.

- Necesito tomar un buen baño ! - dice Miroku cansado.

Enseguida Kouga lo rodea por la cintura y pegando su cuerpo al de su novio le susurra de modo insinuante al oído

.- ¿ No te apetece también un masaje por todo tu bello cuerpo ? -

- ¡ Mmmm !... suena tentador ... ¡ Tal vez no sea mala idea ! - le contesta sonriente.

Siente como Kouga pasa su lengua por su oreja y su cuello, haciendo que se le erice toda la piel.

- Entonces mi querido y pervertido monje... ¡ Puedes estar seguro que no dejaré rincón de tu cuerpo que no acaricie ¡ Te ayudaré a olvidar la tensión al menos por un rato ! .

Siguen su camino, preocupados ¡ Es verdad ! pero contentos de tenerse uno para el otro, apoyándose, consolándose... amándose.

* * *

Mientras tanto Byakuya viaja con Akitoki en su auto, van con rumbo a la casa del primero, el cielo luce más oscuro de lo normal, las grises nubes que presagian lluvia han ocultado el brillo de la luna.

Dentro del automóvil furtivas e intensas miradas viajan de un lado a otro, así como suaves roces entre sus manos. Está resultando fácil para ellos entenderse de ésta nueva forma, les ayuda el ya conocerse un poco después de que han estado conviviendo como compañeros de escuela.

Y ahora que la manera en que se ven, en que se tratan ha cambiado, aún cuando les causa rubor en sus mejillas, sientes como si tuvieran más tiempo de conocerse, de mirarse con éste nuevo enfoque que les brinda la vida.

Akitoki aparca el auto ante la casa de Byakuya, en el conjunto privado de casas, ya ha estado ahí antes en varias ocasiones cuando se han reunido para estudiar o ensayar. Su madre de Byakuya y él se han entendido bien, se simpatizan, a ella éste chico le agrada..

¡ Akitoki es un chico de buen corazón ! - le comentó alguna vez a su hijo.

Entran juntos a la casa.

- ¡ Hola mamá, ya llegué ! - le dice Byakuya a su madre aproximándose a ella, que se encuentra en la cocina guisando, le da un beso en la frente y le sonríe.

- ¡ Que bueno hijo! la cena estará lista en un momento - entonces se voltea y ve al compañero de su hijo parado cerca de ellos.

- ¡ Buenas noches Akitoki , que gusto verte por aquí ! ¿ Te quedarás a cenar ? -

- Yo no quisiera molestar -

- Siempre es un placer disfrutar de tu compañía -

- Le agradezco - responde haciendo una reverencia.

Atsushi San nota algo diferente entre los adolescentes, pero discreta no menciona nada... aún.

La cena transcurre tranquila y cordial, más al final Byakuya le comunica a su madre sobre el secuestro de Inuyasha, al escucharlo, no puede evitar derramar lágrimas por todo lo que ha sucedido, Byakuya se apresura a consolarla. Cuando esto ocurre , se encuentran tomando el té, su atención se posa ahora en ambos chicos cuando nota leves contactos entre las manos de ambos, así como furtivas sonrisas y sin poder callar más les dice:

- Chicos... ¿ Acaso hay algo más que yo deba saber ? - lo cual provoca un sonrojo en ambos.

Akitoki la mira, observa luego a Byakuya y entonces toma una decisión, se aclara la garganta y empieza a decir ante la asombrada mirada de Byaku chan.

- Lo que ocurre Miyamoto San... es que como usted sabe Byakuya y yo nos llevamos muy bien en la escuela y fuera de ella, somos buenos amigos... -

Jala aire y con un leve sonrojo toma la mano de Byakuya, que del asombro pasa a la comprensión, le sonríe dándole ánimos para que continúe.

- ... pero ahora... las cosas han cambiado. Yo sé que me arriesgo a que me pida que salga ahora mismo de su casa y que me aleje de su hijo, pero voy a hacer lo que creo correcto.

Verá... pasa que... su hijo me parece un ser humano increíblemente maravilloso y bello en muchas formas y me gustaría tratarlo de otra manera diferente a la de hasta ahora, es decir... caminar juntos, pasar paulatinamente de la simple atracción a algo más, conocernos mejor... amarnos... como novios. - ¡ Desde luego si él me acepta y usted lo permite. -

Los chicos aprietan sus manos mientras son observados fijamente por Atsushi San, quien detiene la mirada en su hijo , éste abraza a Akitoki y le dice firme:

- ¡ Por mi parte no hay problema, yo acepto con mucho gusto ! - sonriéndole a su compañero.

Su madre ve como se abrazan y como su hijo tiene un nuevo brillo en los ojos y como se aproxima para darle un beso en la mejilla a su pareja. Suspira profundamente y les dice :

-Debo admitir Akitoki , Byakuya , que en cuanto los ve llegar, pude darme cuenta de que algo sucedía.

Byaku, tu y yo siempre hemos sido muy claros al respecto, solo quiero saber si ésto es lo que esperabas hallar, si es al lado de éste chico que caminarás con rumbo a la felicidad .

Su hijo la mira con dulzura y le sonríe.

- Sí mamá - le responde con la certeza en su corazón.

- Bien, entonces, creo que no me resta más que felicitarlos, pedirles que respeten las normas de ésta casa y ... Byaku:

- ¡ Tu felicidad, es la mía ! -

Acto seguido, abraza a uno y a otro besándolos en la frente.

Al poco rato, Byakuya y su flamante novio se despiden entre besos y tiernas caricias, contemplando el reflejo de cada uno en la mirada del otro, para luego separarse ... por el momento.

* * *

La situación se está tornando desesperada para los hermanos No Taisho, Inuyasha ya luce cansado y Sesshoumaru quien no ha dormido, comido ni bebido nada desde el día de su secuestro empieza a dar muestras de ello, pero no cede, su prioridad es... proteger a :

" Inuyasha, mi novio, mi pareja, mi amante , mi... ototo

¡**Ototo,** no por ahora no quiero pensar así, no quiero pensar en eso ! "

Las ideas se agolpan en la mente del mayor de ellos, con un dolor sordo en el alma que trata de acallar por el momento.

" Ahora eres solo Inuyasha para mí y te protegeré con mi propia vida "

La tarde ya empieza a caer y cruzan un paraje cada vez con menos árboles, pasan apresurados una valla de alambre, rota por algunos lados y que tiene un letrero que dice :

" PROHIBIDO EL PASO , MINA ABANDONADA "

Pero la cruzan pues no hay mucho más camino libre por el que puedan ir.

Les han disparado en varias ocasiones y Sesshoumaru no ha podido responderles, pues lo despojaron de su armamento mientras estuvo inconsciente.

La orden a los yakuzas por parte de Onigumo fue tajante:

- ¡ Los quiero muertos, sin dejar rastro ! -

Y eso es justamente lo que harán sus hombres.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha ya no tienen lugar adonde ocultarse, casi sin arbustos, árboles, rocas... ¡ Nada !.

Han llegado a una pequeña área llana al pie de una montaña de pared completamente vertical, mientras los yakuzas surgen a su alrededor a los pocos minutos, rodeándolos con cara de triunfo.

Los No Taisho todavía alcanzan a rodear un poco la ladera, pero ya no hay donde escapar. Sesshoumaru observa lo que parece un tiro de mina abandonado de aproximadamente 2 mts. de ancho, semioculto por un montículo de tierra.

Ya son cerca de 30 yakuzas los que les apuntan con sus armas de diferentes tipos, el que parece su líder se adelanta un poco a sus hombres , pero bastante alejado de sus presas todavía.

- ¡ Así que los No Taisho han sido acorralados como ratas ! ja,ja,ja.

¡ El gran Sesshoumaru No Taisho y su hermanito desparecerán sin dejar huella ! -

La dorada mirada los observa atento, mientras lentamente va caminando jalando a su lado a Inuyasha , cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, acercándose más al tiro de la mina.

- Bien , no tengo tiempo para perderlo con un par de futuros cadáveres - les dice burlón el que les ha hablado antes, al tiempo que camina otra vez hacia sus hombres.

Sesshoumaru le susurra a Inuyasha:

- ¡ Prepárate, pues vas a caer en cuanto yo te empuje ! ¡ No veo otra salida ! -

- ¿ Caer ? ¿ A dónde ? - pregunta alarmado el menor.

Mas no tienen tiempo de explicaciones, pues se escucha el repentino grito del jefe yakuza.

- ¡ Mátenlos ! -

Enseguida se escuchan las ráfagas de las balas. Sesshoumaru reacciona en fracciones de segundos antes de que se escuchen las detonaciones y empuja velozmente a Inuyasha hacia el interior de la abertura en la montaña.

- ¡ Oyeeee ! - se escucha el grito de Inuyasha alejándose al caer.

Luego Sesshoumaru se lanza también al interior, rodando y golpeándose cuesta abajo, en una pendiente sumamente inclinada.

Afuera los yakuzas corren hacia el lugar donde han desaparecido los peli platas.

- Ja,ja,ja - ríe estrepitosamente el comandante - ¡ Idiotas , nos ahorraron las balas !

¡ Jamás saldrán vivos de allí , no existe salida de esa mina, si es que han sobrevivido a la caída ! - después volviéndose a sus hombre les ordena:

¡ Bloqueen el tiro de la mina ! -

En minutos colocan una carga de explosivos que en segundos causa un derrumbe cerrando cualquier posibilidad de escape.

En las oscuras profundidades, los dos hermanos han caído cerca de 20 metros, afortunadamente la pendiente fue disminuyendo paulatinamente aminorando así la velocidad de la caída y los golpes. Sesshoumaru todavía alcanzó a cubrir con su cuerpo a Inuyasha al escuchar la detonación, cuando gracias a la escasa luz que entraba por el tiro pudo localizarlo, quedaron después envueltos en una densa nube de polvo, la profunda oscuridad y el silencio del interior de la mina.

- ¡ Cof, cof, cof ! - tose Inuyasha tratando de jalar aire, cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con la camisa, puede sentir a Sesshoumaru inmóvil sobre él.

Se desliza poco a poco por debajo, hasta que se libera del peso de Sesshoumaru, luego a gatas se aproxima y palpándolo, lo toma entre sus brazos, hincado ahí, en el húmedo suelo de ese oscuro túnel.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru ! - le habla desesperado.

Siente humedad en una de sus manos, un líquido tibio y pegajoso, acerca su mano a la nariz y lo olfatea.

- ¡ Sangre, está herido ! - lo empieza a tocar con más calma y encuentra otra herida en la pierna.

Está herido del hombro derecho y la pierna a la altura del muslo en ese mismo lado, acerca su rostro a su nariz y siente su respiración, toca su cuello , nota el pulso, su corazón late acelerado, pero fuerte.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru, por favor, respóndeme ! - se empieza a angustiar el chico.

Después de unos minutos que le parecen eternos...

- ¡ Cof, cof,cof,cof ! - Sesshoumaru se endereza de golpe al recobrar el sentido y respirar jalando aire con fuerza. Queda sentado, abrazado por Inuyasha, cuando recupera el aliento y ya que el polvo se ha ido asentando, toma el rostro de Inuyasha, después de localizarlo con las manos, palpando en la completa oscuridad.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien Inuyasha ? -

- Sí con algunos golpes sin importancia, pero bien - responde mientras acaricia el rostro de Sesshoumaru a su vez, aliviado de alguna forma al escuchar esa grave voz y luego le pregunta:

- ¿ Dónde estamos Sessh ? - trata de ocultar el pánico que amenaza con invadirlo.

- En el interior de una mina abandonada y ... parece que los bastardos nos han enterrado vivos - dice con rabia.

Al instante siente como ese chico... su novio... su hermano, se aferra a él en un apretado abrazo, sumidos en ese húmedo y oscuro abismo.

Continuará. . .

**Notas finales:**

¡ Muchas gracias por su atención al ff !

Trataré de que las cosas mejoren y avancen más para la próxima y... no sé... tal vez se ponga lemonesca la cosa otra vez...piensen, piensen ¿ Quienes nos faltan ? je,je,je.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye, bye. :D


	23. Capítulo 23 Luz de mis ojos

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

¡ Saludos como siempre !

Debo agradecer a todos por su interés en mi historia, que aquí entre nos resultó más larga de lo que esperaba. O_o

A pesar de lo mal que pintan las cosas, me parece que todo tiende a mejorar, al menos eso espero, je,je,je.

Estoy tratando de desenmarañar todo lo que he revuelto de nuestros queridos personajes, por lo pronto veamos que ocurre en esa oscura mina y de paso pongámosle limón a la historia...

**Capítulo 23**

**" Luz de mis ojos "**

La bruma matutina se está levantando movida por la suave y fresca brisa que despeja poco a poco los campos y el bosque, los tenues primeros rayos del sol parecieran apenas acariciar dulcemente las últimas sombras de la noche para vencerlas finalmente, dando paso a una danza de colores y formas que son en sí una maravilla, es pues una lástima que el ajetreo y la prisa cotidianas obliguen a los humanos que rondan éste mundo a no fijarse en tales " nimiedades ".

La luz ha tomado al mundo como su amante temporal, lo ha hecho suyo al menos por unas horas, al menos por un etéreo instante, hasta que las sombras retornen todo y lo reclamen de nuevo.

En un oscuro rincón de las profundidades de esa tierra, muy abajo de ese desconocido bosque, un par de miradas doradas descansan por un instante ... dormidas... mientras los dueños de ellas se acurrucan dándose calor, uno en los brazos del otro...

* * *

Las notas del violín suenan dulces, muy dulces, flotan suspendidas en el aire inundándolo todo.

Houjo Akitoki ensaya temprano éste día , es sábado y por lo consiguiente no hay escuela, pero quiere aprovechar al máximo el tiempo pues falta poco para el concierto en su escuela.

El chico vive solo en un pequeño apartamento propiedad de sus padres, ellos viven en Kioto, pero él vino a estudiar música a Tokio.

Tiene el alma y el corazón embargados de sentimientos, pues ha sido aquí donde ha encontrado eso que tanto pensó que no llegaría.

En su ciudad natal fue muchas veces el motivo de burla de sus compañeros, entre otras cosas por su costumbre de mostrarse siempre atento y educado a veces incluso de más. Pero lo que realmente le atrajo el grueso de las burlas y bromas pesadas fue su homosexualidad, la cual sus padres tardaron un poco en asimilar, pero finalmente la aceptaron no muy convencidos pero si lo mejor que pudieron.

Aunque en la escuela es donde fue presa de una cruel broma, cuando un supuesto amigo suyo le hizo creer que estaba interesado en él de otra forma más cercana que la amistad, pero cuando Akitoki aceptó ante él sus preferencias sexuales, así como sus supuestas muestras de cariño, el otro cruelmente lo delató, lo exhibió ante todos. Tras el sufrimiento que le causó esto, se volvió un ser triste y solitario.

En su interior jamás se dio por vencido, no negaría lo que era, sería discreto pero iría a la búsqueda del amor verdadero, del deseo por amor y con amor. No pararía hasta encontrar ése que le daría ese brillo a su alma, ésa luz a sus ojos.

Pero justo ahora cuando está más que concentrado en su música, la cual ha sido su mayor consuelo en los tiempos difíciles, suena insistente su teléfono móvil.

- ¡ Demonios ! - dice molesto, pero cuando ve el número de quien le llama, una sonrisa adorna su rostro.

- ¡ Moshi moshi ! -

- ¡ Buen día Akitoki ! ¿ Cómo estás amor ? - una dulce y tierna voz le demuestra el gusto por escucharle.

- ¡ Byaku chan ! ¡ Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias a ti ! - le responde contento.

- Te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo para el ensayo de hoy -

- ¿ Pues sería en tú casa, qué no Byaku ? -

- Ja, ja,ja ¡ Eso lo sé tontito ! a menos que quieras que lleve a cuestas mi piano hasta tu departamento - le dice riendo alegremente Byakuya- será desde luego en mi casa, pero además déjame decirte que tendremos todo el día para nosotros, podremos ensayar a nuestras anchas pues mi mamá no estará todo el día ¡ Digo, no es que me moleste que mamá esté presente ! pero me refiero a que no tendremos distracciones. Ella sale en un rato más a visitar a una tía mía y vuelve hasta la noche. -

- ¡ Pues no se diga más ! tú dime a qué hora quieres comenzar -

- ¡ Cuánto antes mejor ! yo ya he terminado mis otras labores... ¡ Soy todo tuyo por el día de hoy ! - le dice pícaro Byakuya

- Entonces amorcito, en un momento salgo para allá, solo acabo con algunas cosas pendientes- responde Akitoki sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, le emociona sobremanera el volver a ver a Byakuya, pero ahora contemplándolo de otra manera.

Cuando cuelga, susurra sonriendo:

- ¿ Byaku mi novio? ¡ Todavía no puedo creerlo ! -

Se apresura a terminar las cosas que tiene por hacer, se arregla meticulosamente, informal pero impecable, quiere lucir para su novio. Al cabo de un rato guarda su violín en su auto, carga también su mochila con sus partituras y parte tarareando alegre al encuentro de Byakuya.

* * *

Por su parte Kouga y Miroku amanecieron abrazados, acompasadas sus respiraciones y sus corazones.

Como Kouga le ofreció a su monje, le prodigó toda clase de " masajes " por todo su lindo cuerpo. El deseo y la pasión flotó en el aire e invadió la habitación, mientras sus ocupantes se prodigaban toda clase de muestras de amor, pasión y entrega.

Y quedaron relajados… ¡ Bastante relajados !

Cuando Miroku abre los ojos, contempla largamente el tranquilo rostro de Kouga y amolda más su cuerpo al de éste, acariciándole la espalda lentamente y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su amante.

Kouga al sentir el cuerpo de su novio, empieza a despertar recorriendo con sus manos esa suave piel, luego le susurra:

- ¡ Parece que alguien está tentando su suerte ! ¿ Acaso deseas otro masaje mi pervertido monje ? -

Una suave y baja risa resuena cerca de su oído del lobo.

- ¿ Acaso sería mucho pedir amor mío ?

¡ Ahora que si tu lo prefieres... yo te lo doy a ti ! le dice guiñándole un ojo de forma traviesa e insinuante.

- Mmmm... ¡ Tal vez no sería mala idea, para variar ! - responde entre beso y beso Kouga.

Pero como muchas veces ocurre en ciertos mágicos momentos, no falta quien interrumpa.

- ¡ Ding, dong ! - suena el timbre de la puerta.

- ¡ Maldición ! ¿ Quién podrá ser ? - exclama molesto Kouga.

- No lo sé , aún es temprano -

- No vayas Miroku ¡ Estamos ocupados ! - le dice Kouga al notar que éste se está apartando de él para levantarse.

- Debo abrir, podría ser algo referente a Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru - le dice ya poniéndose su bata, anudándola rápidamente.

- ¡ Tienes razón ! en seguida estoy contigo - le dice levantándose también.

Miroku sale rumbo a la sala y Kouga escucha como abre la puerta de la entrada mientras dice:

- Si ... ¿ Quién es ? -

Pero el silencio que sigue le preocupa y hace que se apresure a salir, solo con los pantalones puestos.

Llega a la entrada para escuchar a Miroku decir con el semblante pálido :

- ¡ Abuelo ! -

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad Akitoki llega a la casa de Byakuya, justo cuando la madre de éste sale de ahí acompañada por su hijo.

- ¡ Buen día Akitoki kun ! -

- ¡ Buen día Miyamoto San ! -

- Me alegra que vinieras, así Byakuya no estará solo todo el día y como sé que su música los absorberá por completo les he dejado comida preparada, espero que no se malpasen, dense tiempo para comer. - les dice sonriente.

- ¡ Muchas gracias ! - responde Akitoki con una respetuosa reverencia.

- Bueno chicos ¡ Nos veremos más tarde ! y ... Akitoki ¡ Cuídamelo mucho !-

- No se preocupe... ¡ Que tenga un buen día ! -

Parte la mamá de Byakuya y los dos muchachos entran a la casa, bajo la mirada atenta de los agentes que custodian la propiedad, pero ellos permanecerán en el perímetro del terreno, casi sin ser notados.

Pasan varias horas ensayando, sumidos en la pasión que les provoca la música, metidos en su propio mundo. Cada vez lo hacen mejor, pareciera que lo han hecho juntos desde siempre.

Sus miradas se encuentran en repetidas ocasiones, pero la intensidad en ellas va en aumento .

En cierto momento Byakuya cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que le causa la música, metido en sus propios sueños, está tan sumido en ellos, que no nota el momento en que el violín guarda silencio.

El rumor tenue de unos pasos sobre la duela del piso, acercándose... unos brazos que lo rodean por la espalda mientras un susurro llega a sus oídos.

- ¡ Eres maravilloso Byaku ! a cada momento que estoy contigo siento como la soledad se aleja de mí. -

Byakuya todavía termina de tocar la pieza que interpreta y mientras aún flotan en el aire los últimos acordes, se gira en el banco para quedar de frente a Akitoki. Toma el rostro de su chico entre sus manos, lo mira dulcemente y lo besa suavemente probando la miel de esos labios.

- ¡ Akitoki ! - susurra al separarse sus bocas - ¡ Toda una vida esperando por ti ! ¡ Solo espero que éste sueño no termine nunca ! -

- Será como nosotros decidamos Byaku , ésta es nuestra propia composición, bajo nuestras propios tiempos y compases , de nosotros depende hacer una obra maestra.-

Los ojos de ambos chicos brillan con intensidad, pueden sentir el amor que ya existe entre ellos, pero también pueden notar la pasión surgir poco a poco, invadiendo cada centímetro de su piel, las caricias comienzan, encaminándolos hacia un momento mucho más íntimo.

Aunque algo inquieta a Byakuya, algo que está de más entre ellos, tiene que sacudírselo, aunque tenga que afrontar las consecuencias de ello. De improviso se aparta del intenso abrazo que le prodiga en ese instante su novio.

- ¿Qué ocurre Byaku chan ? - le pregunta confundido Akitoki.

La mirada del frágil chico de largos y oscuros cabellos se ha tornado de pronto triste.

- Es que... hay algo sobre mí, que debes saber antes de seguir adelante Akitoki amor, quiero que sepas todo sobre mí, que no haya secretos entre tú y yo y si después de saberlo quieres alejarte... yo lo comprenderé. -

- ¿ De qué se trata Byaku ? ¡ No hables así, no hay nada que me aleje de tí !-

Byakuya le cubre la boca delicadamente con la mano y le dice en tono serio:

- ¡ Escúchame por favor ! después podrás tomar una decisión.-

- Si así lo deseas, está bien... ¡ Te escucho ! -

- Lo que sucede, es que no hace mucho me sucedió algo terrible... algo que cambió el rumbo de mi vida de golpe, a causa de un canalla, un maldito que se ha dedicado a hacer todo el daño posible. Es justo el mismo que ahora nos mantiene angustiados por la suerte de nuestros amigos - la voz de Byakuya comienza a temblar ante el amargo recuerdo, gruesas lágrimas comienzan a escurrir por su rostro, ante lo cual Akitoki empieza a preocuparse, acaricia su rostro dulcemente tratando de calmarlo, pero el dolor que invade a Byakuya es demasiado, desea sacarlo ya que es una especie de veneno que lo carcome por dentro, entonces continua.

-Ese infeliz... me secuestró, así como lo ha hecho ésta vez con mis amigos, solo que a mi... a mi... me violó salvajemente. - la voz se le quiebra impidiéndole seguir.

- ¡¿ Cómo ? ! ¿ Pero quién se atrevió a dañarte de esa manera mi querido Byaku ? ¿Quién fue el maldito ? -

- Permíteme terminar por favor...te contaré...-

Akitoki guarda silencio, pues comprende que su querido chico necesita sacar ese dolor desde el fondo de su corazón para poder seguir adelante.

- Sucedió que... -

Cuando Byakuya termina su amargo relato, tiene lágrimas en su rostro y se ha ido apartando poco a poco de su novio, el cual lo mira en silencio sorprendido.

Byakuya lo interpreta como rechazo y levantándose se aparta de él, las lágrimas siguen surgiendo de sus ojos, un enorme dolor comienza a invadir su ser.

El fuerte impacto de lo que acaba de saber deja inmóvil por un instante a Akitoki, hasta que lentamente se acerca a Byakuya, que permanece con la mirada baja, hasta que siente como sus ojos son enjugados a besos.

Akitoki lo rodea nuevamente con sus brazos acunándolo en ellos, Byakuya entonces deja salir toda su amargura y dolor en un torrente interminable de lágrimas.

- ¡ Llora Byaku, llora si eso calma tu alma ! ¡Que aquí estoy yo para sostenerte ! -

Permanecen así varios minutos, hasta que Byakuya se va calmando poco a poco, levanta temeroso su mirada y le pregunta a Akitoki temiendo por la respuesta:

- ¿ Acaso no sientes desprecio por mí ? -

Akitoki lo mira con ternura y acaricia ese lindo rostro.

- ¿ Por qué lo habría de sentir ? ...

... ¡ Mira Byaku chan ! el que un miserable cretino haya sido capaz de mancillar tu bello cuerpo, no significa que tu corazón, tu alma , tu ser, sean devaluados.

Hay cosas tuyas que nadie ¡ Absolutamente nadie ! puede poseer y menos de ésa repugnante forma. -

Byakuya no aparta ya la vista de ese admirable chico que lo sostiene en más de una forma, quien continua hablándole así:

- ¡ Yo te amo Byaku ! por todo eso que eres, por todo lo que vales ¡ Por todo lo que hay en tu interior, lo cual nadie te puede arrebatar !... aparte de tu belleza exterior …

… ¡ Te amo y te amaré ! ¡ Eso nadie lo puede evitar ! -

Byakuya llora otra vez, pero ahora es a causa de la felicidad que lo embarga, se cuelga del cuello de Akitoki fundiéndose en un intenso beso, que va encendiendo irremediablemente sus corazones.

- ¡ Gracias Akitoki ! -

- ¡ No hay nada que debas agradecer ! pero sin embargo, sí hay algo que yo puedo hacer si tú me aceptas. -

- ¿ Qué es amor ? -

- Puedo amarte como lo deseo, con todas mis fuerzas, sin reservas y borrar el sucio rastro dejado por otro... ¿Aceptarías ? -

Byakuya al comprender, lo vuelve a besar y mirándolo fijamente le responde absolutamente seguro :

- ¡ Acepto Akitoki ! -

Entonces lo toma de la mano y lo jala para conducirlo hasta su recámara, cuando ya cruzan la puerta, Akitoki todavía le pregunta:

- ¿ Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres ? -

- ¡ Absolutamente ! -

- ¡ Entonces Byaku, amor mío, hagamos un dueto perfecto ! -

Byakuya es entonces recorrido con suaves y lentas caricias, entre las cuales es despojado de cada una de sus prendas, sin prisas, sin violencia, a su vez el empieza a hacer lo mismo con su amante prodigándole todo su amor por medio de sus manos.

Cuando han quedado completamente desnudos, no pueden apartar las miradas de aquel que inspira esa creciente pasión, ruborizados, casi tímidos, brillándoles las miradas al percibir la luz interna de su pareja en ellos.

Byakuya es conducido al lecho, lo empujan lentamente por los hombros hasta quedar recostado, Akitoki desliza lentamente sus manos por el pecho de su pareja. Lo toma por las manos entrelazando los dedos, apoyándose a los lados del rostro de Byaku, se agacha y sin prisa alguna empieza a probar sus labios, besos calmados y suaves, pero intensos.

Sus miradas se enganchan, entre beso y beso, sus respiraciones se van volviendo entrecortadas. Sueltan sus manos y Byaku posa las suyas a los lados de ese atractivo rostro, lo acaricia con ternura mirándolo con los ojos húmedos.

Se gira para quedar encima de su amante y lo empieza a recorrer con su suave boca, besos intensos que van dejando un poco de él a cada centímetro que recorre con sus labios, a la par de las cálidas caricias que le prodiga a su pareja.

Pero el deseo ya está presente, se van recorriendo uno al otro con mayor intensidad, mientras sus bocas dejan escapar indiscretos gemidos de placer, hasta que sus temblorosa manos llegan a la parte más intima de su pareja, se miran a los ojos y se sonríen mutuamente llenos de pasión pero también de amor.

Toma cada uno la hinchada extensión de su amante, se hallan en ese momento sentados, uno frente al otro con las piernas separadas, permitiéndose y dando un muy intenso y cálido recorrido por sus miembros, repasan con sus manos toda la longitud, apretando, masajeando, incitando a la par de sus bocas que ya se han unido nuevamente, entreabiertas, rozando su interior con sus húmedas e inquietas lenguas, quitándose el aliento mutuamente.

- ¡ Aaaaagh Byaku ! ¡ Qué tiernamente atrevido eres !

¡Has encendido mi interior, mi bello amante ! -

- ¡ Aaaaah, aaaaaagh ... Akitoki...!

¡ Ámame, tómame, tómame ya !

¡ Hazme tuyo, que me quemo por dentro ! -

Akitoki vuelve a acostarlo y separándole las piernas le dice dulce pero sensualmente:

- ¡ Entonces déjame entrar en tí , entrégate completamente ! -

- ¡ AAaaaaaah , aaaaaay ! - gime ruborizado Byaku al sentir como masajean su entrada, haciendo que su deseo se haga casi insoportable, esperando por el momento en que será tomado hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Su pareja entonces mirándolo intensamente, lame 3 de sus dedos, lentamente, logrando encender aún más a el chico que gime ansioso en el lecho, hasta que considera que ya es suficiente.

Con su otra mano acaricia el rostro de Byakuya mientras pausadamente introduce uno de sus dedos, para después comenzar a entrar y salir, preparando ésa cálida y estrecha entrada para lo que seguirá después.

- ¡ AAaaaaagh, ya Akitoki...aaaaaagh ya no puedo mas ! -

- ¡ Tranquilo amor ! - le susurra el chico besando su oreja, pero sin dejar de estimularlo-

¡No te haré daño, no quiero lastimarte !-

- ¡ Mmmmm ! - saborea el momento Byaku jadeando-

¡ Sólo ámame Akitoki, ámame mientras me haces tuyo !

¡ AAaaaaaah ! -

Gime...dos dedos...salen entran...agitando su interior...tres dedos... ¡Aaaaaaah!

-¡ Eres delicadamente estrecho , una estrechez que me provoca ! ¿ Estás listo ? -

- ¡ Aaaaaagh... Sí...ssssiiií ! - suplica Byakuya.

Su amante lo gira para quedar apoyado en cuatro, recorre su espalda con sus manos hasta posarlas en sus caderas, sujetándolo firmemente.

Al tiempo que lo toma lentamente, entrando poco a poco , le susurra al oído :

- ¡ Eres mío Byaku chan, todo mío !

¡ Te amo, te deseo y te amo ! -

Las entradas y salidas son cada vez más intensas y frecuentes, llegando a lo más profundo de ese delgado chico que arquea su espalda y gime de placer.

- ¡ AAaaaah, aaaaaay...más Akitoki, más adentro maaaássss ! -

Su novio aumenta la intensidad de sus movimientos, pero empieza a masajear el miembro de su chico, los dos gimen sin parar, a causa del enorme deseo, por el intenso placer que se prodigan uno al otro.

- ¡ AAaaah... te amo Akitoki, te amo también ! -

- ¡ Aaaaaagh... tu voz es música para mis oídos ! -

Y en un intenso instante sus corazones, almas y cuerpos, estallan en una intensa sinfonía en la cual ellos marcan el tiempo y en un espacio en el que solo ellos existen... y nada más.

Cuando el fuego se empieza a calmar, se acomodan uno en el otro y se pierden cerrando los ojos, hundiéndose en la cálida presencia de su amante, sin que nada más importe ya.

* * *

Una delgada y fina mano acaricia pausadamente la blanca cabellera de su amante, éste adolescente no deja de preocuparse por la situación tan alarmante en la que se encuentran y como si fuera poco, ahora el notar que Sesshoumaru se encuentra herido le ha angustiado aún mas ... ¡ Cuánto más tendrán que soportar ! ¿ Qué no ha sido suficiente ya ? sabía que Naraku y su padre no pararían hasta verlos muertos, como ahora suponen que es, afortunadamente se encuentran equivocados al menos hasta el momento.

Inuyasha rasgó su camisa para improvisar un vendaje y poder contener la hemorragia de la que es víctima su hermano mayor.

En medio de la oscuridad, en cuanto el estruendo de la explosión se calmó y la nube de polvo se extendió cayendo por todo el lugar, buscaron a tientas un sitio donde poder acostarse y descansar, sobre todo a instancias del menor, sus cuerpos están agotados, sus mentes cansadas y sus espíritus hastiados. Han soportado tanto los últimos días, que deberán de recuperar fuerzas si desean salir con vida de esto.

El lugar es húmedo, frío y completamente oscuro, sin embargo encontraron un sitio adecuado no muy lejos de donde habían caído, Inuyasha ayudó a Sesshoumaru a recostarse y él mismo se tendió a su lado una vez hubo curado lo mejor que pudo las heridas, pegó su cuerpo al del mayor para darse calor mutuamente.

El empresario al igual que su hermano menor está totalmente cubierto de polvo, pero además de herido sufre de una tremenda sed que le atormenta boca y garganta, aunado todo esto a la enorme cantidad de pensamientos que se agolpan en su activa mente.

¡ Su hermano !

Más que la sed, más que el cansancio, más que el agotamiento que lo invaden...

...le inquieta lo que ahora sabe, lo que Naraku les ha hecho saber.

¡ Incesto ! esa palabra se repite en su mente.

¡ Cierto es que ellos lo ignoraban ! pero... ¿ Qué hacer ahora ?

¿ Qué rumbo tomarán ahora sus vidas ?

¿ Qué destino tendrá el enorme amor que se tienen ?

- " Tengo que asegurarme que esto es verdad " - Sesshoumaru tomó el sobre con los resultados del dichoso análisis mencionado por Naraku antes de salir de la habitación, guardándolo en el bolsillo interno de su chamarra - " Ya me encargaré de averiguar más a fondo, de asegurarme si es cierto o no ... pero...

¿ Realmente tengo alguna duda al respecto ?

¡ Somos tan parecidos, las características que compartimos no son nada comunes !

Tal vez mi corazón lo ha presentido desde un principio...

¡ Es quizá por esto que algo se inquietaba en mi interior en cuanto lo conocí !

¡ En fin ! ...

... ¡ Lo primero será salir de aquí cuanto antes " ! - suspira No Taisho Sama, dejando descansar su cabeza en el duro lecho de piedra en el que se encuentran ahora, rodeando con sus brazos a su hermano ya dormido. Acaricia lentamente su espalda apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de éste...

- ¡ Inuyasha , te amo ! ¡ Te amo tanto ! ¿ Qué se supone que haga con eso ? - le susurra mientras lo abraza con más fuerza besándolo en su cabeza.

- ¡ Te amo ototo ! -

El chico se comienza a mover un poco, sintiendo el tibio cuerpo de Sesshoumaru que lo sostiene entre sus brazos, se acomoda pegándose más a su hermano para después dormir un intranquilo sueño

Tiempo más tarde, lentamente la realidad vuelve a tomar forma en su mente ahora despierta y en medio de un bostezo musita:

- ¿ Ss...ssessh ? -

- ¡ Tranquilo Inu, todo estará bien , estamos juntos ! -

-¿ Cómo estás amor...? ¡ Perdón... quiero decir... Sesshoumaru ! -

Ese solo detalle de corregir la frase, le duele al mayor hasta lo más profundo, pero trata de disimular lo mejor que puede.

- Me siento mejor Inu - le miente para tranquilizarlo.

- ¡ Déjame revisar tus heridas ! -

Inuyasha se incorpora y haciendo uso de su fino tacto lo revisa, comprobando que la hemorragia ya se ha detenido en ambas heridas, aunque sabe que Sesshoumaru perdió bastante sangre. Vuelve a acomodar los improvisados vendajes, luego se aparta de Sesshoumaru lentamente y se pone de pie.

El chico extiende ambos brazos y empieza a reconocer el lugar, puede notar que es una especie de túnel, cuyas paredes de piedra tiene una separación de 4 mts. aproximadamente.

- ¡ Ten cuidado Inuyasha ! no sabemos las condiciones del lugar, será mejor además no separarnos, puede ser peligroso debido a la densa oscuridad que no me permite ver el lugar.

Y es verdad, una vez que el tiro de la mina fue sellado por la explosión, la escasa luz que entraba por ahí, se agotó de golpe, quedando con una visibilidad nula y aún cuando los ojos de Sesshoumaru se han supuestamente acostumbrado a la negrura del lugar no logra distinguir absolutamente nada.

Ya se ha puesto de pie y cojeando a causa de la dolorosa herida de la pierna, empieza a caminar guiándose con una mano apoyada en la pared.

Es sorprendido por unos brazos que lo rodean por la cintura, encontrándolo solo por su presencia y por su inconfundible y grata esencia.

- ¡ Tendré cuidado Sesshoumaru ! - le dice Inuyasha en tono suave, mientras lo toman por las manos y las sujetan con fuerza, No Taisho Sama siente a su chico pegado a sus espaldas, agacha la cabeza y exclama en voz baja:

- ¡ Gomenasai Inuyasha ! -

- ¿ Perdonarte, por qué ? - le pregunta sorprendido el menor

- Es por mi causa que te encuentras ahora aquí, no he sido capaz de protegerte como debería de haberlo hecho, no tienes idea de la impotencia y la rabia que he sentido.

Primero el ver la facilidad con la que te atraparon... nos atraparon, aún cuando yo creía tener el control y todo el poder en mis manos. Después el tener que soportar ver como Naraku te ponía las manos encima... ¡ Hizo que me hirviera la sangre !

¡ Yo el gran Sesshoumaru No Taisho ! he tenido que ver doblegado además mi orgullo para reconocer mis errores. Ahora mi labor será darle un giro a todo esto, aprender de ello y superarlo.

¡ Jamás me he dado por vencido y no lo haré ahora ! menos en éstos momentos en que tú estás conmigo y sobre todo por mi causa.

Aunque ahora mismo no sé dónde estamos y... ¡ Demonios, no puedo ver nada !

¡ Encontraré la manera de sacarte de aquí ! -

Inuyasha zafa sus manos y se para enfrente de Sesshoumaru.

- ¡ Deja de decir esas cosas ! - le dice firme- es gracias a ti que ahora mismo sigo vivo, no has dejado de arriesgarte por mí. Además tú y yo sabemos que Naraku no pensaba dejarme en paz aunque yo no te hubiera conocido.

Y te recuerdo que no es la primera vez que me salvas la vida, es por ti que he tenido mayor oportunidad de seguir adelante. -

- ¿ Bromeas acaso ?

¿ Es que no te das cuenta la situación en la que nos encontramos, en la que te he metido ? -

- ¡ Calla por favor , no permitiré que te culpes por todo! también he cometido mis propios errores, como el dejarme atrapar confiando en los hombres de Naraku, escabulléndome de la protección que me prodigabas. Además aún cuando nada de esto hubiera sucedido... ¡ Jamás había conocido a nadie como tú, con esa fortaleza de carácter, tu inteligencia y habilidad para hacer de cualquier dificultad una meta por conquistar y volverlo una ventaja para ti -

- ¡ Harás que mi ego estalle Inu ! -

- ¡ Hablo en serio Sessh ! Ahora mismo quiero ser útil... ¡ Déjame ser tu guía !

Después de todo para mí la oscuridad no es algo nuevo, he aprendido a moverme en ella...

¡ Déjame ser tu luz Sesshoumaru ! -

- ¡ Ya lo eres Inuyasha, desde que te conocí, descubrí que tu sola presencia aparta las sombras de mi interior...

¡ Eres la luz de mis ojos !

Has estado alumbrando mi camino sin tu darte cuenta

¡ Guíame otra vez Inuyasha, que sé que juntos saldremos adelante de todo esto ! -

Las palabras de Sesshoumaru están impregnadas de esperanza de que sea así, no solo en el sentido de escapar de su oscura prisión.

Toma a Inuyasha por el brazo, como el chico lo hiciera en incontables ocasiones, pero ahora a la inversa, para caminar siguiendo sus pasos, aún cuando el permanecerá alerta como siempre.

También se apoya en Inuyasha debido al dolor en la pierna herida, que se torna por instantes insoportable, aún cuando de su boca no salga queja alguna.

Inician su búsqueda para encontrar el modo de salir de ahí, Inuyasha se detiene al cabo de un rato cuando sus pies sienten algo en el suelo, se agacha y recoge algo que reconoce con ambas manos, ha dado con un pequeño montículo de madera y recoge 2 piezas que le serán de utilidad. Una es más gruesa que la otra, son dos trozos largos, uno se lo da a Sesshoumaru para que lo utilice como bastón para apoyarse y poder caminar mejor y el otro más delgado será para él, con el que sustituirá al suyo, para ir reconociendo el camino que recorren.

Afortunadamente Sesshoumaru conservó su reloj que cuenta con luz propia y puede darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, como ventaja o como tortura, ahora mismo ya han transcurrido un par de horas.

Más tarde, tres horas y media después, Inuyasha se detiene ante lo que Sesshoumaru pregunta:

- ¿ Qué ocurre, por qué te detienes ? -

- Debemos descansar, sobre todo tú, pararemos aquí, parece un buen lugar -

- ¡ Yo estoy bien, tenemos que continuar ! puedo seguir un rato más -

- Será mejor parar un momento antes de caer agotados -

Entonces Inuyasha toma de la mano a Sesshoumaru y lo jala con cuidado para que se siente, él se acomoda también a su lado recargándose ambos en la pared de la mina.

- ¡¿ Pero cómo pude olvidarlo ?! - exclama de pronto Inuyasha reprochándose algo a sí mismo.

- ¿ Qué pasa ? -

- Byakuya me dio algo el último día que estuve con él en la mansión - dice el chico buscándose en los bolsillos de la chamarra, hasta que encuentra lo que busca.

- ¡ Aquí está ! - exclama en tono triunfal.

Saca de su bolsillo una maltrecha pero útil barra de chocolate oscuro.

- Me regaló esto porque sabe que es mi favorito. -

- ¿ Cómo es que yo no lo sabía ? -

- Supongo que porque no me lo habías preguntado- le dice jugando Inuyasha, que se entretiene desenvolviendo la barra de chocolate, luego corta un buen trozo y se lo entrega a Sesshoumaru y toma otro más pequeño para él y guarda el resto de reserva.

- ¡ Ese Byakuya ! - dice pensativo y sonriente Inuyasha - deberías de haber visto como me consoló ésa noche que durmió conmigo y ... - calla de inmediato cuando nota como la mano de Sesshoumaru se cierra de improviso en torno de su brazo y escucha como se atraganta con el chocolate.

- ¡ Cof, cof ! ¡¿ Qué él queeeé ?! - le pregunta súbitamente molesto Sesshoumaru.

- Etto... verás... es que... - " ¡ Demonios yo y mi enorme bocota ! " .

- ¡¿ Durmieron juntos ? ! - lo ha sujetado por ambos hombros girándolo para enfrentarlo a él.

- ¡ Espera Sesshoumaru ! ¡ No es lo que tú piensas, él y yo solo... dormimos...juntos ! - le responde bajando el volumen de su voz a cada palabra que dice.

- ¡¿ Cómo dices ?! - le pregunta con voz peligrosamente calmada.

El chico puede sentir el rostro de Sesshoumaru muy cerca del suyo, lo toma el mayor por la barbilla e incluso siente como se tocan levemente sus narices.

Inuyasha aparte de nervioso empieza a sentirse molesto y se suelta de la mano de Sesshoumaru y le brota su espíritu rebelde.

- ¿ Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡ Tú habías desaparecido y yo me sentía tremendamente mal y sumamente solo y preocupado ! no podía dormir y Byakuya se ofreció a quedarse conmigo, me ayudó a relajarme...-

- ¡ Byakuya es hombre muerto ! - le responde Sesshoumaru apretando los dientes.

- ¡ Un momento Sesshoumaru No Taisho ! Puedo imaginar claramente lo que tu mente pervertida está pensando, pero cuando digo que solo dormimos juntos... ¡ Es solo eso ! ¡ Caray Sesshoumaru, él es solo mi amigo ! -

- ¡ Pues que yo recuerde tu otro " amigo ", te consoló alguna vez dándote un beso !-

- ¡ No empecemos con eso , deberías de tener más confianza en mí, después de todo somos nov... - la palabra se congela en sus labios y luego volteándose en otra dirección, susurra más para él que para Sesshoumaru :

- ¡ Hermanos ! -

Siente como Sesshoumaru lo suelta lentamente y se aparta un poco de él.

- Tienes razón, supongo que como tú "hermano " hay cosas en las que no tengo derecho a meterme ni a recriminarte nada. - le responde Sesshoumaru con un intenso dolor en el alma y en el ego.

Se hace un incomodo y denso silencio, que tardan en romper hasta que Inuyasha, que se había levantado y alejado también unos pasos, regresa y se arrodilla otra vez a su lado, se aclara la garganta, pues teme que la voz no sea capaz de salir.

- ¿ Tú lo sabías Sessh ? -

- ¿ Saber qué ? - le dice todavía dolido y seco.

- ¿ Qué tu y yo somos hermanos ? -

Sesshoumaru dirige su ambarina mirada hacía donde ha escuchado la voz de Inuyasha.

- ¡ No, además todavía falta confirmar eso, no debemos fiarnos de la palabra de Naraku !- le responde mientras se aferra a creer en lo que dice aún cuando su sentido común le dice que puede estar equivocado.

- Pero... puede ser verdad, después de todo siempre nos han dicho que nos parecemos...- insiste todavía Inuyasha con el dolor clavado en su corazón.

- ¡ Te repito, debemos estar seguros ! -

- ¿ Y luego qué ? -

- ¡ Luego... ya veremos ! - " De cualquier forma... yo saldré de tu vida mi amado Inuyasha " .

- Supongo que tienes razón - responde Inuyasha en un suspiro, sin imaginar siquiera los pensamientos que abruman la mente de su amante.

El también desea que no sea verdad, que no sea esa verdad el verdugo de su relación, que haya todavía una oportunidad para que sobreviva su amor y puedan seguir adelante.

Se sienta recargando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, quien enseguida comienza a pasar su mano por la larga y blanca cabellera del chico en una tierna caricia.

El tiempo transcurre lento, inmersos en esa oscuridad podría volverse una locura, pero el hallarse juntos preocupado cada uno en lograr sacar al otro de ahí, es un aliciente más que suficiente para conservar la cordura. Deciden continuar su marcha por ese laberinto, a su paso han encontrado diversos objetos abandonados de cuando la mina estaba en plenas funciones, artefactos herrumbrosos e inútiles, nada que les sea de utilidad, los cuales van dejando atrás en su imparable andar en busca de un escape de esa mina que amenaza en convertirse en su tumba.

Entre avances y retrocesos, tropiezos y palabras de aliento caminan varias horas otra vez, Sesshoumaru empieza a sentirse cada vez más mal, todo indica que la fiebre amenaza con doblegarlo, la sed ya es insoportable y el dolor en el hombro, pero sobre todo en la pierna aumenta a cada paso que da, cojea cada vez de forma más notoria.

Pero en su mente una idea se mantiene fija por sobre todo lo demás, no se dará por vencido, no mientras Inuyasha no se encuentre a salvo, mientras no logre sacarlo de ese encierro.

" ¡ Yo te protegeré Inuyasha, aún a costa de mi propia vida ! " - se lo ha prometido a sí mismo y a su chico y jamás ha faltado a su palabra.

Han tomado otro camino a instancias de Inuyasha, retrocedieron y el chico guió a Sesshoumaru por otra ruta pues ha notado un sutil cambio en el ambiente del lugar.

Siente el paso cada vez más lento de su pareja y entonces le dice:

- Espérame aquí Sessh, descansa, me pareció escuchar algo, iré a investigar.-

- ¡ No Inuyasha, aguarda, no te alejes solo !- le responde intentando seguirlo.

- Estaré bien- le dice Inuyasha empujándolo suavemente hasta que lo deja sentado y recargado en la pared.

- ¡ Mmmpgh ! - se muerde los labios Sesshoumaru tratando de acallar el dolor que lo atenaza.

- ¡ Vuelvo en seguida ! - le dice alejándose hacia donde le parece percibir un muy tenue sonido.

Sesshoumaru se deja caer nuevamente, sus pensamientos luchan por mantenerse lúcidos ante la creciente fiebre, pero después de lo que le parece una larga espera, empieza a impacientarse conforme los minutos siguen pasando, entonces trabajosamente se incorpora apoyándose en su improvisado bastón dispuesto a ir en su búsqueda.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - lo llama en voz alta, más no recibe respuesta, entonces lentamente se pone en marcha hacia donde le ha escuchado irse.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - repite elevando la voz escuchando la resonancia en las paredes de roca.

Pero... entonces... a lo lejos, a una distancia indefinida... lo escucha.

- ¡ Espera Sesshoumaru, voy para allá, sólo ayúdame con tu voz, onegai ! -

- ¡Estoy aquí Inu... sigue mi voz... estoy justo... - !

- ¡Aquí ! - le dice en tono alegre Inuyasha tratando de infundirle ánimo y fuerzas abrazándolo por la cintura.

- ¿ Estás bien? - le dice acariciando su espalda - ¿ Encontraste algo ?-

Inuyasha lo toma de la mano y guiándose con su " bastón " y todos sus sentidos agudizándose al máximo le dice :

- Ven conmigo, hallé algo muy importante -

- ¿ Qué es ? -

No le responde y caminan un trecho y entonces el chico le dice :

- ¿ Lo escuchas ? -

- N...no ¿ Qué es ? -

Lo jala un poco más allá.

- ¿ Y ahora ? -

- ¡ Vamos Inu , no estamos para adivi... ! - se queda mudo al percibir tenuemente el sonido

¡ Parece...! -

- ¡ Agua , Sessh encontré agua ! ¡ Ven ! -

Sesshoumaru se deja guiar llevado además por ése entusiasmo tan característico de Inu, esa luz que lo ha iluminado sin parar desde que lo conoce.

Apresuran el paso y poco a poco escuchan cada vez más fuerte y claro el inequívoco sonido del agua al correr.

Inuyasha se detiene y siempre guiándose por el oído, encuentra la fuente del sonido, es un pequeño arroyo subterráneo, suelta la mano de Sesshoumaru y se encoge, olfatea el agua, la prueba y entonces exclama:

- Parece que no hay riesgo en beberla -

Enseguida en vez de apagar su insoportable sed, juntando sus manos las usa como recipiente para recoger un poco de agua en ellas, se incorpora y las acerca a Sesshoumaru que ya se encuentra a su lado ofreciéndole la fresca y cristalina agua.

- ¡ Bebe Sessh, tu lo necesitas más que yo ! -

El mayor toma las manos del chico entre las suyas y con ansiedad apura el contenido en ellas.

- ¡ Gracias Inu chan ! - le dice relamiéndose los resecos labios.

- ¡ Ven aquí Sessh ! - lo guía y entonces éste se agacha y bebe una buena cantidad con desesperación, a la vez que Inuyasha hace otro tanto a su lado.

Sienten renacer sus fuerzas, pero deciden descansar en un lugar cercano a éste, pues ya son las primeras horas de la madrugada, según indica el reloj de Sesshoumaru, el cual es la única referencia de tiempo que tienen, aunque ésta medición está dejando de tener sentido para ellos, pues aquí no hay día ni noche, ayer o mañana.

Se vuelven a recostar, Inuyasha se encuentra sumamente preocupado, pues el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru sigue aumentando de temperatura.

* * *

Unas horas antes...

El personal de Sesshoumaru, investigadores y agentes de seguridad han trabajado a marchas forzadas, ya han dado con la casa donde tuvieron secuestrados a los No Taisho, al llegar al lugar encontraron numerosos rastros de la violencia que tuvo lugar ahí, hallaron la cama con las correas, manchas de sangre por aquí y por allá, no saben que pertenece a Naraku debido a la tremenda golpiza que recibió de manos de Sesshoumaru, así que arman toda clase de suposiciones. Encontraron también largos cabellos blancos en el lecho, aún cuando es claro a quién pertenecen, los han mandado analizar solo para confirmar a quien pertenecen.

Ya son las primeras horas de la noche y se encuentran siguiendo las pistas que los conducen al bosque, aunque la oscuridad que ya empieza a envolver el lugar está haciendo cada vez más difícil el avance al seguir el rastro.

Cuando llegaron al lugar a media tarde, la casa ya estaba completamente sola, no tenían modo de saber aún que habían llegado un día tarde, pero sí encontraron numerosos rastros de los yakuzas y una enorme cantidad de casquillos de bala por los alrededores de la casa.

Ellos tienen la consigna de seguir buscando, pues mientras no haya cuerpo alguno, los No Taisho siguen considerándose vivos y no pararán hasta encontrarlos y se hallan cerca... tan cerca.

* * *

El despuntar del alba es realmente hermoso aún cuando dentro de la mina no haya el menor indicio de ello...

Inuyasha se despierta primero y nota enseguida el cuerpo enfebrecido de Sesshoumaru, se pasó una buena parte de la noche en vela aplicándole compresas hechas con lo que quedaba de su camisa y mojadas en la fresca agua del arroyo.

Sesshoumaru no da muestras de despertar aletargado por la alta temperatura en su interior, entonces Inuyasha continua con su ir y venir al arroyo remojando las compresas, luchando contra la implacable fiebre. Después de un buen rato nota como la temperatura ha bajado un poco, entonces lo deja descansando y se dedica a explorar los alrededores.

Sigue por un rato el curso del río que tomará como guía para volver al lado de Sesshoumaru; ha caminado ya un buen trecho y empieza a pensar en regresar para ver como se encuentra Sesshoumaru, cuando lo nota... percibe otro leve cambio en el denso aire de la mina.

Es una leve, muy leve corriente de aire más ligero y fresco, sigue entonces avanzando hasta que el cambio en el ambiente ya es bastante notorio, llega a tropezones hasta lo que le parece es un punto donde se cierra el camino, toca ansioso con sus manos y entonces llega hasta sus oídos lo que piensa es la más hermosa música que haya podido esperar escuchar ahí.

Es el inconfundible canto de algunos pajarillos que indudablemente se encuentran al otro lado de la pared con la que ha topado, sigue tocando con sus manos hasta que siente lo que parece una pequeña hendidura entre las rocas, saca su mano con trabajos por ella siente un ambiente mucho más fresco, retira la mano pero entonces acerca su rostro y percibe el inconfundible aroma de la brisa de la mañana, mezclada con un olor a sal.

Empieza a mover con ansias las piedras que bloquean lo que indudablemente puede ser su puerta de salida, pujando y forcejeando sin parar.

- ¡ Déjame ayudarte ! -

Escucha de improviso la voz de Sesshoumaru a sus espaldas, quien se despertó al ceder un poco la fiebre, notando enseguida la ausencia de Inuyasha. Se siente débil y con la salud quebrantada, pero siguiendo su instinto recorrió el sendero marcado por el arroyo al igual que Inuyasha hasta que lo escuchó y llegó a su lado.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru , pero tú no puedes, estás muy débil ! -

- ¡ Ya veremos si puedo o no ! - exclama con determinación.

Y en un último esfuerzo emplea las fuerzas que le quedan para entre los dos ensanchar la abertura por la que empieza a entrar un hermoso rayo de luz y el aire ligero y fresco del exterior.

Cuando tiene un tamaño adecuado , Sesshoumaru ayuda a Inuyasha a pasar por el hueco que han hecho saliendo primero de la mina, aún cuando éste insistía en hacerlo después, sin embargo Sesshoumaru casi lo obligó para seguirlo luego.

En cuanto salen Sesshoumaru tiene que cubrir sus ojos acostumbrados por muchas horas al oscuro ambiente de la mina, cuando en ellos dan los suaves rayos del sol, aspiran sin embargo profundamente llenando sus pulmones con el fresco aire matutino que lleva el inconfundible aroma del mar.

- ¡ Lo hicimos Sessh, lo logramos ! - Exclama Inuyasha que no cabe en sí de júbilo.

A corta distancia de ellos, un par de chiquillos que pasaban casualmente por el lugar, se han quedado asombrados ante la visión de ellos surgiendo de las entrañas de la tierra, su aspecto debe de ser terrible, su blanco cabello enmarañado, sus doradas miradas y su extraña belleza aún cuando se encuentren cubiertos de tierra.

- ¡ Unos demonios, auxilioooo ! -

- ¡ Esperen niños, escuchen, ayúdenos ! - les grita Inuyasha al oírlos.

Más ellos con su caña de pescar en la mano, salen huyendo despavoridos con rumbo a su pequeña aldea de pescadores a la que pertenecen.

- ¡ Youkais, hemos visto unos Youkais ! -

Inuyasha mueve la cabeza sin poderlo creer, los escucha alejarse gritando y le dice a Sesshoumaru:

- Debemos seguirlos, seguramente hay alguna aldea por aquí cerca -

Pero ya no obtiene respuesta, Sesshoumaru ha sobrepasado sus límites y victima de la fiebre, la tremenda tensión, falta de alimento y todo lo que han vivido, afloja el brazo que rodea a Inuyasha y solo alcanza a decirle:

- ¡ Arigato Inu chan, gomenasai ! -

Y se desploma finalmente entre esos brazos que se han tomado de él ya tantas veces para guiar a Inuyasha y a los que él ahora se ha abandonado, pasando a ser del guía al desvalido, ha quedado inconsciente en cuanto sus fuerzas lo abandonan al sentir a Inuyasha fuera de ese espantoso lugar.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru, resiste por favor ! - exclama desesperado acariciando ese bello rostro.

¡ Sesshoumaruuuu ! -

Continuará. . .

**Notas finales:**

Agradezco mucho su presencia donde sea que ustedes se encuentren.

¡ Saludos!

Nos leemos.

Bye, bye. :D


	24. Capítulo 24 Las espadas

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

¡ Hooola a todos !

Estoy muy contenta, me parece que ya les dejaré un mejor sabor de boca... ¡ Ya era justo !

Eso al menos por el momento, pues nos faltan un par de asuntitos por resolver, je,je,je.

Los dejo con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi...

**Capítulo 24**

**" Las espadas "**

- ¡ Eres un imbécil ! – le dice una maligna voz a aquel que acaba de recuperar el conocimiento.

El aludido solo desvía la oscura mirada, se encuentra cubierto de vendas en diversos lados de su cuerpo, está recostado en el lecho de alguna habitación, el lugar es uno de tantos refugios que los Kuroi Kumo tienen para esconderse, un departamento en un lugar desconocido.

- ¡ He tenido que ocuparme de lo que tu ineptitud no pudo completar ! -

- ¿ Te refieres ... a ellos ? -

- ¡ Así es, al fin los No Taisho han sido eliminados ! -

Naraku observa la oscura presencia delante de él, tan semejante a la suya y sabe que no miente al respecto, puede percibir incluso el placer que le produce el decirlo.

Naraku a pesar del odio que siente hacía ellos, ahora puede notar algo más en su interior al enterarse, siente un sordo dolor que amenaza con crecer.

- ¿ Estás seguro de eso... padre ? - pregunta todavía en voz baja.

- ¡ Absolutamente ! los yakuzas se encargaron de sepultarlos vivos en una mina, recorrieron el lugar y no se encontró forma de salir de ahí. ¡ Sólo espero que su agonía haya sido sumamente larga , ja,,ja,ja . ! - ríe con macabro placer.

Naraku gira la cabeza hacia la pared.

" ¡ Así que estás muerto ! Es cierto que me alegra saber que el estúpido chiquillo que amabas también lo está, pero... en cuanto a tu muerte...

… ¿ Por qué no me causa la satisfacción que esperaba, no me inspira alegría alguna el saberlo ?

¿Por qué me siento miserable a pesar de todo ? "

Sonríe apenas y suspirando exclama en un susurro :

- ¡ Tal vez se debe a que eso es lo que soy, un maldito miserable ! -

- ¿ Onigumo Sama ? - llama uno de sus hombres desde la puerta.

- ¿ Qué quieren ? -

- Sólo quería informarle que únicamente falta una de las nuevas claves para tener el completo acceso y plena libertad en las cuentas bancarías e inversiones de No Taisho Ind.-

- ¡ Pues más vale que sea pronto porque mi paciencia se ha agotado ante tanta estupidez ! -

- ¡ Lo lamento Señor ! pero es que el personal de Sesshoumaru Sama al cambiarlas realmente ha hecho sumamente difícil el descifrar sus contraseñas, son gente altamente eficaz. -

- ¡ Y yo estoy rodeado de idiotas e imbéciles !- dice con molestia y volteando a ver a Naraku, le pregunta torciendo el gesto:

¿ O no es así Naraku ? -

El mencionado simplemente hace una mueca de desagrado sin contestar nada.

- ¡ Ahora, largo de aquí ! no vuelvas hasta que vengas a informarme que ya las tienen todas y no a decirme puras sandeces . - le dice sumamente molesto a su subordinado.

- Sí Señor -

Sale su jefe de espionaje, pertenece a su grupo de personas que trabajan directamente con él. Una vez que se vuelve a quedar solo con su hijo, se aproxima a su cama y lo mira casi con repugnancia.

- Así que Naraku... ¿ Por qué no mataste a Sesshoumaru No Taisho en cuanto estuvo en tus manos ? - le pregunta con veneno en las palabras.

- Yo... quería sacarle información forzándolo por medio de su hermano - exclama sin dignarse a mirarlo.

- ¡ Ja, ja, ja ! - ríe burlón Onigumo - ¿ Acaso me crees idiota igual que tú ! - le dice impregnando sus palabras con rabia.

Cuando nota que Naraku evita su iracunda mirada, lo toma violentamente por la barbilla, ante lo cual su hijo se retuerce en la cama en la que yace a causa de las múltiples heridas que ha sufrido. Según el médico tiene fracturadas varias costillas y el brazo izquierdo, además de algunas otras fisuras en diferentes partes, así como fuertes golpes, laceraciones y hematomas, lo cual no parece importarle mucho a su padre en ese momento, pues lo sujeta con más fuerza, no suelta su cara y además lo oprime contra la cama con la otra mano tomándolo por el hombro.

- ¡ Aaaaaagh, suéltame imbécil ! - le grita ya enojado Naraku.

- ¡ Maldito desviado ! ¿ Quién te crees para pretender darme órdenes ? - le dice su padre.

Ante lo cual Naraku abre sorprendido los ojos y Onigumo hace una mueca burlona y añade :

- ¿ Acaso suponías que no lo sabía ? ¿ De verdad que naciste siendo idiota ?

Cada paso que has dado, cada amante que has tenido, cada exceso tuyo cometido...

¡ Yo he estado al tanto de todos y cada uno de tus movimientos !

Pero... ¡ Ni como eso has servido ! aunque quizás debería haberle preguntado a Sesshoumaru ... - le restriega en la cara con un brillo maligno en la mirada.

- ... quizá hasta Inuyasha siendo un impedido pueda decirme como han sido de patéticos tus intentos por poseerlo.

¡ Pero ahora, semejante " delicado inútil " , tus desviaciones me han y siguen costando muchas pérdidas !

Así que ahora me seguiré ocupando personalmente de todo, tal como lo hice con ese par de malditos hermanos.

¡ Tú solo quédate aquí y no me estorbes mas o no responderé !

¡ Ah... y olvídate de la oferta que te había hecho al respecto ! pues es seguro que tu primo se hará cargo de la oficina en Europa de mejor forma que tú – concluye al fin su padre.

Se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero solo avanza un par de pasos se detiene y le dice sin voltear :

- ¿ Qué te hizo pensar que Sesshoumaru Sama te haría caso... que perdería el tiempo poniendo los ojos en alguien como tú ? Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio... él siempre ha estado a una gran distancia por delante de ti, eres una simple extensión mía, una de mis marionetas nada más… ¡ No vales nada ! -

Sale finalmente Onigumo, dejando a Naraku sin palabras, en parte por la furia que siente hervir en su interior y por otro lado, a pesar de su negro corazón, las palabras de su padre, han logrado penetrar hasta el fondo de su alma, ésta vez como antaño cuando solo era un niño, cuando su padre se dedicó a mostrarle todo su desprecio pues lo ha culpado siempre por ser la causa de la muerte de su esposa cuando él nació.

El que el odio mutuo creciera solo fue cuestión de tiempo, por parte de ambos ha sido una guerra sin tregua, agravado además por los negros sentimientos que poseen, tan similares entre ellos.

Pero ahora... está la muerte de Sesshoumaru, su rival, su competencia, su motivo de envidias a la vez que de admiración y por encima de todo y de todos :

¡ Su amor secreto e inalcanzable !

* * *

Mientras recorren el camino a la mansión para averiguar si ya se sabe algo sobre Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, Miroku va recordando el amargo momento en que se enfrentó a su abuelo, dando un nuevo giro a su forma de pensar y de sentir...

**" Flash Back "**

Cuando Miroku abrió la puerta del departamento se quedó helado, pues frente a él estaba quien no creyó volver a ver, al menos por un buen tiempo.

- ¡ Abuelo ! -

- ¿ Quién es amor ? - se asoma Kouga a la sala vistiendo solo sus pantalones.

Ahí ante la puerta del apartamento que comparten, se encuentra el abuelo de Miroku, que ahora los mira, primero a uno y luego al otro con ojos de asombro, hasta que éste al fin rompe el incomodo silencio que ha surgido.

- ¿ Así que éste era el gran motivo por el que no cumpliste con tus obligaciones deshonrando a tu familia ? -

- ¡ Abuelo, déjame explicarte...!-

- ¿ Qué explicación crees que necesito ante esto ? - lo interrumpe el hombre haciendo un ademán con ambas manos señalándolos a los dos.

Miroku a pesar de todo trata de mantener la calma.

- Pasa por favor abuelo, hablemos adentro con calma - le pide de forma amable.

El anciano entra con malos modos, molesto al apartamento fulminando con la mirada a Kouga.

El lobo comprende que será mejor dejarlos solos para que platiquen.

- Miroku... yo iré a comprar algo para desayunar, vuelvo en un momento - le dice a su pareja lanzándole una significativa mirada.

- No es necesario Kouga, no tienes que irte, lo que hable con mi abuelo no es algo que deba mantener en secreto para ti -

- ¡ Deja que se vaya , no tiene por qué inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos familiares, ya ha hecho suficiente daño ! - exclama molesto y despectivo su abuelo.

- ¡ Deja a Kouga en paz ! él no ha hecho nada malo y ésta también es su casa.- le responde Miroku ya molesto.

- Será mejor dejarlos solos Miroku, supongo que ustedes tienen mucho que decirse - Kouga habla calmado, pues no quiere ocasionar mayor conflicto entre ellos, luego se dirige a la recámara para terminar de vestirse, a los pocos minutos sale no sin antes decirle a su novio:

- ¡ No dudes en llamarme si me necesitas ! - mostrándole su celular que lleva en la mano.

- ¡ Gracias cariño ! - responde Miroku ya en una franca provocación a su abuelo.

- ¿ Cómo puedes ser tan cínico y descarado ? ¿Acaso no recibiste una buena educación por parte nuestra ? -

- Sí la tuve abuelo y créeme que te lo agradezco mucho, pero esto es otra cosa, no se trata de eso -

- Estamos hablando de que hiciste a un lado tus obligaciones por algo tan reprobable como el hecho de hacer vida de pareja con otro hombre -

- ¿ Y qué tiene de malo eso ? -

- ¡¿ Que qué tiene de malo ? ! ¿ Acaso bromeas ? ¡ Todo Miroku, tiene todo de malo ! ¡ Es hasta antinatural ! -

- ¡ Vamos abuelo, estamos en pleno siglo XXI ! y esto no es nuevo en nuestra cultura ni en muchas otras. -

- Para la decencia no hay tiempo ni épocas... ¡ Eres la vergüenza para nuestra familia ! ¿ Cómo te has atrevido a ir en contra de nuestras costumbres ? -

- Mira abuelo, no pretendo faltarte al respeto, pero ésta es **mi decisión** . ¿ Con qué derecho eligieron mi futuro y trazaron el camino que yo debía seguir ? -

- Así ha sido por generaciones -

- Pues en el aquí y ahora... ¡ Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso ! ¡ Es mi vida y en ella yo decido ! y hasta donde yo recuerdo, tú muy claramente me dijiste que yo ya no pertenecía a la familia por la deshonra que les ocasioné ! así que me has liberado de cualquier obligación que haya tenido al respecto -

-Pues yo quise venir para ver si te hacía recapacitar -

- ¡ Gracias por tu tiempo ! - le responde Miroku ya en tono frío . - pero mi decisión está tomada y así soy feliz. -

- ¡¿ Feliz ?! ... ¿ Te hace feliz el vivir con otro desviado como tú, sin principios y sin moral ? -

- ¡ Un momento abuelo ! Tienes razón quizá al decir que esto no es lo "común " o lo " normal " , como tú le llamas. Pero mantenemos nuestras vidas aún bajo muchas otras reglas que marca nuestra hipócrita sociedad y permíteme decirte que en las relaciones " normales " de pareja, muchas veces se violan bastantes más reglas morales, de valores y de respeto, incluso se llega al maltrato y a la violencia. Simplemente las personas han aceptado eso como algo intrínseco en esas relaciones, porque son las socialmente aceptadas por todos, aunque muchas sean un desastre, un fracaso o incluso un peligro.

No te pido que estés de acuerdo con esto, pero sí que por lo menos trates de entender de qué te hablo, verlo también de otro punto de vista y sobre todo con respeto.

Además no veo ningún sentido en seguir discutiendo, yo en lo personal te guardo un gran cariño y no quiero romper relaciones contigo en nombre también de lo mucho que te debo, pues aunque tú ahora lo niegues, sigues siendo mi única familia... abuelo -

- ¡ Pues yo sí ! por mí, considérame como si hubiera muerto para ti... y ya veremos cuanto te dura el gusto -

- ¡ Toda la vida señor, toda la vida, puede estar seguro de eso ! -

Es Kouga que ya ha vuelto y en cuanto escucha esas palabras, contesta mientras se abraza a Miroku, plantándole tremendo beso.

- ¡ Pervertidos ! - exclama furioso el hombre y sale del lugar dando un portazo.

- ¡ Lo lamento Miroku ! no hubiera querido que esto sucediera y que te quedaras sin familia.

Miroku enjuga unas lágrimas que han brotado de su triste mirada y volteando a ver a Kouga le dice mientras acaricia su rostro.

- Pues yo no lo lamento por completo... además ¿ Quién dijo que me quedé sin familia ?

¡ Te tengo a ti y con eso me basta ! además están mis amigos: Inuyasha, Byakuya y hasta Sesshoumaru, aunque él me sigue dando miedo. - dice sonriendo.

Kouga lo mira y cambiando de expresión a una más burlona, le dice rompiendo la tensión:

- ¿ Ya ves como tenía razón al decir que eres un monje pervertido ? -

- ¡ Mira quién habla, el más pervertido de todos los lobos ! -

Ríen juntos soltando con eso toda la tensión que han vivido hasta hace un momento, se abrazan, pues después de todo su amor es tan real y sincero como muchos otros " normales " .

" Fin del flash back "

- ¡ Llegamos amor ! - le dice Kouga a Miroku sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Pasan directamente, pues como van acompañados de sus escoltas solo checan sus identificaciones por puro trámite, además de que ya son conocidos por ahí.

Desafortunadamente tanto ellos como Byakuya con el que se encuentran en el lugar , salen desanimados al saber que no hay noticias de sus amigos, solo les han dicho que continúan buscándolos y que en cuanto sepan algo se los notificaran.

* * *

Sesshoumaru permaneció inconsciente un buen rato, Inuyasha no se movió de su lado en ningún momento, ha estado esperando con ansia el momento en que el peli plata mayor despierte.

Ahora escucha como su respiración cambia, agitándose un poco y siente como el millonario se empieza a mover poco a poco en el lecho en el que reposa ahora...

**" Flash back "**

Pasó cerca de media hora desde que Sesshoumaru se desvaneció quedando tendido sobre la hierba, mientras Inuyasha lo sostenía entre sus brazos tratando de hacer que reaccionara, en su inquietante espera puede escuchar a la distancia el inconfundible sonido de las olas del mar a la vez que siente la salada brisa en su rostro, se encuentran sin duda en algún lugar de la costa del cual desconoce su ubicación, hasta que escucha voces de un grupo de gente que se acerca, puede oírlas molestas y alarmadas, siente sus presencia cuando los rodean, son un grupo de pescadores armados con palos, azadones y demás objetos, alertados por los niños que huyeron gritando espantados en cuanto los vieron.

Aunque a pesar de que iban dispuestos a defenderse de esos temibles youkais, se quedan inmóviles en cuanto los ven, de hecho a Inuyasha le costó un poco de trabajo convencerlos de que no son de ninguna manera demonios surgidos de la tierra, los convence también de que son de fiar y les ha contado lo que les ha pasado y sobre todo lo inverosímil de su escape de la mina, no le han creído hasta que no han visto por sí mismos el hueco que lograron hacer para escapar.

El asunto de creerlos youkais, es sobre todo debido a su no muy común aspecto, sobre todo Sesshoumaru con sus extrañas marcas, todo esto a causa de lo sumamente supersticiosos y creyentes en hechos sobrenaturales que son los pescadores japoneses aún hoy en día, más tratándose de una pequeña aldea.

Finalmente algo de la actitud de Inuyasha los terminó de convencer al pedirles ayuda para su hermano herido, se apresuraron entonces a auxiliarlos llevándolos a la sencilla casa del médico del lugar, quien en seguida se ocupó de Sesshoumaru. Le aplicó antibióticos y otros medicamentos después de extraer las balas alojadas en su cuerpo y vendarle las heridas, así mismo le administró alguna solución intravenosa para contrarrestar la deshidratación, la pérdida de sangre y la falta de alimentos.

Inuyasha solo presentaba algunos golpes por aquí y por allá, debido a la caída por el tiro de la mina y los golpes propinados por Naraku, así como algunas laceraciones sobre todo en las manos debido a su desesperación por mover las piedras para lograr ensanchar el hueco y poder salir de la mina.

**" Fin del flash back "**

Cuando al fin abre su par de dorados ojos, Sesshoumaru lo primero que musita es:

- ¡ Inuyasha ! -

- ¡ Aquí estoy Sessh, estamos a salvo ! -

-¿ En dónde estamos ? - pregunta aún confundido.

- En una pequeña aldea de pescadores, que amablemente nos ayudaron. -

Llega el médico y parándose a un lado del sencillo lecho de limpias sábanas blancas se dispone a revisarlo.

- Soy Yoshimoto sensei, su médico por el momento- le dice haciendo una respetuosa inclinación - Permítame revisarlo Sesshoumaru Sama -

El joven No Taisho lo mira desconfiado, lo cual es notado por el médico.

- Permítame ayudarlo -

- Yoshimoto sensei te ha estado atendiendo, te ha curado, es el médico del lugar- le dice Inuyasha buscando su mano y tomándola entre las suyas.

- Está bien, adelante - exclama con su grave voz que suena todavía cansada.

Después de examinarlo y comprobar que todo marcha bien y que no hay complicaciones el médico se retira.

- Volveré más tarde - dice inclinándose nuevamente antes de salir.

- ¡ Gracias ! - exclama Inuyasha sonriente.

-¿ Oiga ? - lo llama Sesshoumaru levantando un poco la cabeza.

- Dígame -

- ¿Cuándo me quitará esto ? - le pregunta señalando la sonda intravenosa.

- Bueno, perdió mucha sangre y presenta algo de deshidratación, tal vez le ponga otra unidad.

Sesshoumaru tuerce el gesto y exclama:

-Preferiría algo más sustancioso si no le importa además de que me gustaría darme un baño - manteniendo su intensa mirada que incomoda al médico.

Yoshimoto sensei mueve la cabeza y le responde.

-Me doy cuenta que sería inútil tratar de persuadirlo de lo contrario ¿ No es así ?- exclama nervioso ante esos imponentes ojos y jalando su cuello de la camisa con un par de dedos , como si le sofocara.

- Veré que puedo hacer y si puede ponerse en pie, en cuanto le retire la intravenosa el baño estará listo. -

Así que más tarde ya se encuentra tomando un revitalizante baño, ayudado siempre por Inuyasha, que no puede creer la manera tan sencilla en que Sesshoumaru siempre se sale con la suya.

Cuando termina su baño Sesshoumaru, él a su vez procede a asearse de igual forma, algo que no hizo antes por negarse a dejar solo a su hermano mientras permanecía inconsciente, pero ahora al sentir correr el agua por su blanca piel, lo disfruta de verdad, deja ir por la coladera los últimos vestigios de su desagradable experiencia bajo tierra.

Después se dedican a cepillarse meticulosamente sus largas, blancas y relucientes cabelleras, ahora vestidos con ropas limpias que les han proporcionado.

Entra entonces el médico y los llama.

- Sesshoumaru Sama, Inuyasha San ¿ Me harían el favor de acompañarme ? su comida está lista. -

Salen juntos, Inu como siempre guiado del brazo del mayor y al llegar a otra habitación ya están dispuestas dos mesitas bajas y unos cojines sobre los tatamis y listos para ser servidos, varios sencillos platillos que huelen realmente delicioso.

Están también dos mujeres, una de mediana edad y otra joven que se apresuran a atenderles al tiempo que el médico les explica :

- Verán, en cuanto se supo que ustedes estaban mejor, la gente quiso ayudar, en parte a modo de disculpa por haberlos querido atacar, así que todos pusieron un poco de su parte donando una pequeña parte de sus provisiones para que Rumiko San y su hija prepararan gustosas una buena comida para los "youkais" como les ha dado por llamarles- sonríe el hombre ante lo que le parece una confusión graciosa. - me parece que es su manera de mostrar su alegría por que se encuentren mejor. - concluye el médico.

El aroma de la comida es muy bueno y todo luce delicioso, en cuanto ellos toman asiento el par de mujeres los saludan con respeto inclinándose y se esmeran en atenderlos lo mejor que pueden, para deleite de los dos chicos, pues después de mucho tiempo sin comer esto es mejor que un fino banquete.

Cuando ya han terminado de comer y retiran todo Sesshoumaru hace algo que no es común en él.

- Rumiko San - llama a la mujer que acude presurosa inclinándose.

- Dígame, Sesshoumaru Sama ¿ Es que la comida no fue de su agrado ? - le pregunta la mujer con cierta preocupación al ver el serio semblante del alto hombre.

- Al contrario, debo decirle que todo estuvo delicioso - Sesshoumaru suaviza su expresión, la mira y luego toma sus manos de la mujer entre las suyas y las besa, después haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza ante ambas, les agradece.

- ¡Arigato gozaimasu ! díganle a los demás habitantes del lugar que se los agradecemos. -

La mujer estira la mano y roza la cara del joven en una tímida caricia y le dice en voz baja solo para él.

- Veo tristeza en su mirada, pero no pierda la esperanza, al final la oscuridad se disipará.-

Sesshoumaru abre los ojos sorprendido, mientras el par de mujeres se despiden y salen apresuradas.

Para Sesshoumaru todo han sido nuevas lecciones de vida, ahora tan solo se siente agradecido aunque no lo exprese abiertamente. Ha sido como volver a nacer gracias a varias personas, principalmente a su amado Inuyasha, que le acompañó, guió y ayudó en su terrible paso por la mina y ahora están también las humildes y sencillas personas de ésa aldea, que sin tener mucho han compartido con ellos lo poco que poseen.

Cuando ya oscurece, Sesshoumaru vuelve a sentirse agotado, pues es evidente que su salud todavía está resentida por todo, de igual forma Inuyasha se siente cansado, deciden irse a la habitación que les han asignado y disponerse a descansar, porque mañana por la mañana Sesshoumaru llamará a sus empleados para que vayan por ellos.

Pero esa noche duermen por primera vez en paz después de varias noches casi en vela.

* * *

Sura se encuentra en sus labores cotidianas de la mansión No Taisho, luce demacrada a causa de la tensión y la preocupación. Ha incluso llorado en la soledad de su habitación por la noche y ha orado porque su par de chicos se encuentren bien.

Está revisando la correspondencia cuando suena el teléfono en su pequeño despacho personal con el que cuenta para llevar los asuntos relacionados a su trabajo.

- Moshi moshi, Mansión No Taisho, Sura al habla, diga -

- ¿ Sura ? -

Al escuchar la voz, los sobres que sostenía en las manos escapan de ellas, cayendo desparramados al suelo, casi enseguida ella cae de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru Kun ! - susurra solo para el que le llama - ¡ Estás vivo !

¿ Dónde estás , dónde están ? -

- ¡ Asegúrate de que solo lo sepan aquellos en los que se puede confiar plenamente -

- Así lo haré... y Sesshoumaru kun... ¿Te encuentras bien ? ¿ Inuyasha San está bien ? -

- Sí Sura, ambos ya nos encontramos bien, estamos fuera de peligro ahora, pero es necesario actuar de inmediato, así que pon atención, el lugar donde nos hallamos es... -

Sura anota los datos y las instrucciones dictadas por Sesshoumaru y cuando termina la llamada, va directamente con el jefe de seguridad de la mansión.

Sobra decir que la movilización fue inmediata, aunque se actuó con la mayor discreción. Hacen correr el falso rumor de que fueron hallados los cuerpos sin vida de ambos, rumor que no tardará en llegar a los oídos de los Kuroi Kumo.

Cerca del mediodía los No Taisho agradecen a todos en la aldea por su ayuda; el nombre del lugar y su ubicación es algo que se ha grabado muy bien en la memoria Sesshoumaru.

Parten después en un helicóptero, para llegar a un pequeño aeropuerto ubicado a cierta distancia de Tokio. El resto del viaje lo hacen en una sencilla camioneta con vidrios polarizados que no levanta sospecha, cuando llegan a la mansión la tarde ya se tiñe de colores.

Entran directo al estacionamiento subterráneo utilizando después un acceso alterno a la mansión donde Sura los recibe emocionada, abrazando a uno y luego al otro.

Sesshoumaru es conducido a su habitación donde su médico privado lo revisa para comprobar el buen trabajo realizado por su colega en aquella pequeña aldea. Después revisa a Inuyasha con iguales resultados.

La noche cae sin que nadie fuera de la mansión sospeche del regreso de ellos, en el exterior las nubes han sido barridas por el viento y una preciosa luna creciente se deja ver nítida en el oscuro cielo, mientras Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha descansan tranquilos de saberse por fin en casa.

* * *

Un teléfono móvil suena con insistencia...

-¿ Onigumo Sama ? -

- Diga - contesta la desagradable voz.

- ¡ Las tenemos Señor, todas las claves ! - le informa uno de sus subordinados.

- ¡ Perfecto ! - exclama satisfecho.

- Y... señor ¿ Ya está enterado ? -

- ¿ De qué hablas ? - le pregunta seco.

- Pues logramos averiguar que han encontrado los cuerpos sin vida de los No Taisho, los rescataron de la mina y ya los han trasladado, desde luego evitarán que esto se divulgue , incluso el sepelio se llevará a cabo en secreto. -

- ¡ Esa es una estupenda noticia ! ja,ja,ja, ¡ Al fin arderán en el infierno ! después de todo sus fieles perros de Sesshoumaru no pararían hasta encontrarlo. Pero ahora es de suma importancia dar inicio a la siguiente etapa del plan. Los veré mañana a primera hora, ya saben el lugar - les ordena con un brillo maligno en la mirada.

- ¡ Sí Señor , tendremos todo listo .-

* * *

Es temprano todavía cuando Sesshoumaru Sama ya ha tomado un baño y es revisado por su médico personal, las heridas van mejorando aunque aún es pronto, pero la condición física del millonario es excelente y no tardará mucho en recuperarse por completo.

El médico ya sale cuando cuándo Sura llega con una charola de plata en la que le lleva al joven No Taisho sus medicamentos y su té de la mañana. Cuando ya se hallan solos le pregunta a su fiel ama de llaves.

- ¿ Inuyasha aún duerme ? -le da un sorbo a su taza de té inglés.

- Así es señor, anoche lucía muy agotado también -

Sesshoumaru rememora todo lo que ha tenido que soportar su joven novio y moviendo la cabeza pensativo recuerda también el instante en que despertó ésta mañana y se encontró como antes, solo en su lecho.

La noche anterior Inuyasha insistió en dormir solo en su propia habitación, argumentando no querer incomodar a Sesshoumaru, quien necesitaba descansar y reponerse de sus heridas, pero su alto hermano mayor sabe que hay mucho más que sólo consideración por parte del menor. Observa en silencio a su empleada y al fin le pregunta :

- ¿ Sura ? - le habla en un tono más familiar

- Dime Sesshoumaru kun - le responde ella de la misma forma que cuando él le quería consultar algo más personal.

- ¿ Qué sabes tú acerca del asunto aquel en que mi madre sospechaba que mi padre le había sido infiel ? ella siempre afirmó que él tenía una amante. -

Ella se nota nerviosa de improviso, lo cual es observado enseguida por Sesshoumaru.

- ¿ Era cierto, no es así ? - pregunta clavando su dorada mirada en ella, lo cual no hace más que inquietarla aún más.

- Podría yo preguntarte... ¿ Por qué ese repentino interés por algo del pasado, qué importancia puede tener ahora ? - ella trata de evadir la respuesta.

- ¡ Entonces era verdad ! - se responde casi a sí mismo el empresario.

- Supongo que no tiene caso que yo siga guardando el secreto - dice ella vencida - ya no eres un niño al que deba proteger, aún cuando a veces me gustaría poder hacerlo. -

- ¡ Eso ahora sería ridículo Sura ! - le responde serio, la sigue mirando fijamente esperando, ella entonces suspira profundamente y comienza a hablar...

- Te pido que antes que nada comprendas la posición que tengo aquí en la mansión, lo cual en muchos aspectos determinó mi proceder.

Me cuesta trabajo admitirlo frente a ti, pero ya que estás empeñado en saberlo... pues... ¡ Sí, era verdad lo que tu madre sospechaba ! era cierta la causa de las terribles discusiones entre tus padres y que yo me empeñaba en ocultarte, eras muy pequeño, tenías solo 5 años, cuando todo esto sucedió. Yo lo llegué a saber por accidente en una ocasión y se me ordenó que jamás mencionara nada, algo que de cualquier forma no pensaba hacer, ya que a pesar de todo yo le debo lealtad a tus padres y a ti ... yo quería evitarte mayor dolor, además de la soledad que constantemente enfrentabas. – la fiel ama de llaves baja la mirada al tiempo que sus palabras cesan.

- Comprendo - le responde serio y pensativo aquel que ya hace tiempo dejó de ser el niño que ella protegía.

Sura se posa entonces de rodillas haciéndole una amplia reverencia.

- ¡ Te pido me perdones ! lo he conservado como un secreto por años, cumpliendo con mi deber y con el único propósito de no lastimarte más, pues sé que el hecho de soportar las discusiones de tus padres ya era motivo para inquietarte por más que aparentaras que no te importaba. -

El se acerca y a pesar de su semblante serio y frio le tiende la mano y le ordena.

- ¡ Levántate Sura ! entiendo porque lo hiciste, el verdadero daño lo causaron mis padres y desgraciadamente jamás llegaron a repararlo...

... pero ahora hay algo más que quiero saber - hace una leve pausa caminando lentamente por la habitación y deja salir lo que le inquieta.

- ¿ Sabes si mi padre tuvo un hijo con ésa mujer ? -

Sura abre los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿ Cómo dices ? ¡¿ Un hijo ?! -

¡ Así es ! ¿ Sabes algo sobre esto ? ¡ Y te exijo que seas honesta conmigo ! -

- Siempre lo he sido... y perdona pero...¡ No sé absolutamente nada al respecto ! -

- ¿ Estás segura ? - le pregunta entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¡ Por completo ! - responde con tono firme - si es que lo hubo, jamás supe nada- ella lo ha presentido, lo ha notado, sabe que hay algo más que inquieta a Sesshoumaru además de lo referente a su secuestro y escape. -

¿ Puedo preguntar qué ocurre ? - se atreve a decir a Sesshoumaru a causa de la confianza que hay entre ellos, aún cuando en su trato cotidiano en la mansión se dirija a él con sumo respeto como corresponde, pero ahora la plática tiene un tinte más cercano, como muchas otras veces en el pasado.

Él la mira pensativo y suspirando decide hablar al respecto.

- Eres la única persona a la que se lo confiaría...pues bien, sucede que Naraku mandó hacer un análisis de ADN entre Inuyasha y yo y pretende hacernos creer que...

... él y yo somos hermanos, al menos es lo que afirma salió como resultado de dicho análisis. -

- ¡¿ Cómo ?! dice ella como si a su voz le costara trabajo salir, está sumamente sorprendida, cuando recupera la capacidad de hablar otra vez exclama pensativa.

- ¡ Eso lo explicaría todo ! -

- ¿ Explicaría qué ? -

- Pues el parecido entre ustedes dos, no solo físico sino también de algunos rasgos de carácter y personalidad -

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero llevaré a cabo el mismo análisis por mi cuenta, quiero asegurarme por completo de la autenticidad de eso, en caso de que fuera verdad.-

Ella enseguida dirige su atención hacia otro hecho. Ella ha sabido siempre sobre la homosexualidad del joven No Taisho, pero ahora centra su atención en algo más que la inquieta sobremanera... la relación que ha mantenido Sesshoumaru con Inuyasha... y si ahora las aseveraciones de Naraku son ciertas... entonces...

- ¿ Pero entonces Inuyasha y tu han... estado juntos siendo... ? - le pregunta angustiada sin poder concluir la frase.

- ¡ Eso pronto terminará sea esto verdad o no y tú bien lo sabes ! - le dice serio volviéndose hacia la ventana viendo sin ver.

Ella solo agacha la cabeza y guarda silencio.

- ¡ Ahora déjame solo, tengo muchos asuntos que atender ! - su tono es frio debido a el malestar que le causa abordar ese tema.

- Como ordene señor - se inclina y sale en silencio.

No pasan ni diez minutos desde que salió de la habitación de Sesshoumaru, cuando su fiel sirvienta regresa llevando un teléfono inalámbrico, toca a la puerta cuando Sesshoumaru justo abre ésta topándose de frente con ella.

-¿ Qué ocurre Sura ? -

- Es una llamada urgente del departamento de sistemas de cómputo y seguridad -

Le entrega el aparato y cuando ella se retira, él vuelve a entrar a su habitación y cierra la puerta.

- ¡ Diga ! - suena su autoritaria voz por su alcoba.

- Sesshoumaru Sama, lamento molestarle - es su jefe del sistema de computo, es uno de los pocos empleados de su empresa enterados de que el asunto de su supuesta muerte es solo un engaño.

- Pero es que es de suma importancia que me reúna son usted es... ¡ Absolutamente urgente ! -

- Lo espero aquí cuanto antes, no es pertinente que me deje ver por mi oficina en éstos momentos -

- ¡ Llegaré en poco tiempo señor ! -

Sesshoumaru Sama corta la llamada y sale de la habitación, todavía usa un bastón para apoyarse al caminar, éste a diferencia de lo que usó como tal en la mina, es de madera de cerezo con empuñadura de plata con forma de perro demonio, uno de los emblemas de los No Taisho.

Se aproxima a la habitación de Inuyasha entonces a lo lejos ve salir al chico, cuando ya está cerca éste voltea de inmediato al escuchar los pasos y percibir el olor de su fresca colonia que usa.

-¡ Sesshoumaru, buen día ! ¿ Cómo te encuentras ? - le pregunta con una sonrisa en la boca, lo cual alegra al mayor, está a punto de acercarse aún más para abrazarlo, pero en cuanto la distancia entre ellos disminuye, siente como Inuyasha se pone tenso y da de forma involuntaria un paso para atrás, ante lo cual Sesshoumaru se contenta con solo rozar con la yema de sus dedos el rostro del chico, que como siempre se estremece ante el contacto.

- Ya me encuentro mejor, parece que todo va evolucionando favorablemente... ¿ Y tú te encuentras bien ? - le pregunta con un rastro de tristeza en su dorada mirada – Pero, ven acompáñame a desayunar y mientras me podrás responder -

Toma suavemente la mano a Inuyasha colocándola en su brazo izquierdo y echan a andar rumbo al comedor.

- Me siento mejor ahora que estás a salvo Sesshoumaru - " Aunque no puedo evitar ésta inquietud ahora cada que estoy contigo... mi corazón te ama con locura pero... mi mente me grita que debo de alejarme de ti, lo cual sé... ¡ Acabará con mi razón y mi vida ! " piensa con un enorme dolor el joven chico invidente.

- De igual forma yo me alegro de verte de nuevo libre y fuera de peligro Inu ¡ Puedes estar seguro ! -

Desayunan tranquilos, sin mucha charla, indudablemente algo cambió en su relación, como si la distancia estuviera entrometiéndose entre ellos.

- Sesshoumaru Sama- le avisa uno de sus sirvientes llegando hasta su lado - ha llegado la persona que esperaba -

- Hazlo pasar a mi despacho, estaré ahí en un momento -

- Sí señor -

Parte el sirviente a cumplir con la orden que le han dado, realmente su jefe de sistemas no tardó en llegar, sabe que debe de tratarse de algo muy urgente.

- Lo lamento Inuyasha, tengo que retirarme pues hay algo importante que atender, te pido me disculpes - le dice al tiempo que toma la servilleta de sus piernas y la coloca sobre la mesa para irse del lugar.

Cuando llega a su despacho, puede notar lo nervioso que se encuentra su empleado, pues se pasea intranquilo por la habitación.

- ¡ Buen día Sesshoumaru Sama ! -se apresura el hombre a saludarlo en cuanto lo ve entrar.

- Dudo que lo sean, pues supongo que el motivo de ésta reunión no lo es ¡Vamos al grano ! ¿ Qué sucede ? -

- Señor... ¡ Estamos en una situación de emergencia ! -

- ¡ Dígame de una vez por todas que pasa ! - le ordena a su subordinado ya molesto.

- Es que... han violado los accesos a las cuentas bancarias y... están haciendo una serie de movimientos y de algún modo han logrado ingresar a ellas. - el hombre comienza a temblar ante la mirada cada vez más enojada que lo está fulminando, la cual seguramente lo aniquilará ante lo que dirá a continuación.

- Ya han vaciado varias de ellas y me temo que continuarán haciéndolo, ya hemos avisado al banco, pero como el proceso se está haciendo con nuestras propias claves directamente no han podido bloquearlas, tardan demasiado y aún así no lo logran.

- ¡¿ Pero como demonios permitieron que esto pasara ?! - le dice con la furia contenida el empresario.

- No solo eso señor - exclama cada vez con más miedo el hombre - han logrado bloquearnos incluso a nosotros, tampoco hemos podido intervenir, necesitamos un tiempo que ya no hay. -

- ¡ Pero que sarta de ineptos ! exclama ya furioso. - ¡ Tendré que ocuparme de esto personalmente ! -

- Pero es que señor, no creo que haya nada que hacer -

Sesshoumaru lo traspasa con la mirada y le ordena enérgico.

- Regresa a nuestro centro maestro y... ¡ Más vale que haya algo que puedan hacer ! Yo haré lo pertinente desde aquí -

- Sss...ssí Señor- el hombre sale apresurado del lugar, pues cada segundo cuenta, si esto continua, No Taisho Ind. podría quedar sumamente afectada. Cierto es también que tiene su fortuna distribuida en diversas formas, pero no piensa permitirle a los Kuroi Kumo salirse con la suya. Busca algo en su caja de seguridad y después sale apresurado de su despacho para dirigirse al de su padre, su mente trabaja a toda velocidad.

Ve venir a Inuyasha que seguramente lo ha ido a buscar, éste al estar cerca de el mayor, percibe la tensión que rodea a Sesshoumaru.

- ¿ Te sucede algo malo Sessh ? -

- Eh... no... no es nada - le responde éste casi sin detenerse.

- ¿ Puedo ayudarte ? -

- No... me parece que ésta vez no - continua caminando rápidamente y se mete por una amplia puerta de madera y la cierra tras de sí.

Inuyasha se queda parado además de confundido, pero luego decide seguirlo.

Es una carrera contra el tiempo que Sesshoumaru no piensa perder, entra a toda prisa y se dirige a un punto oculto y secreto para los demás mientras murmura.

- Bien padre, veamos si es aquí donde lo guardaste - localiza una pequeña cerradura también semi oculta, se abre entonces una gaveta de la que saca un disco de computadora en un estuche.

Se sienta ante la computadora de su padre y lo introduce en ella.

- ¿ Sesshoumaru ? - es la voz de Inuyasha tras la puerta - ¿ Puedo pasar ? -

- ¡ Inuyasha ! ¿ Por qué ahora ? - murmura Sesshoumaru dentro de la habitación.

Por alguna razón decide abrirle, sabe que el chico es de absoluta confianza y de cualquier manera él ya está inmiscuido en éstos asuntos, eso sin contar lo terriblemente terco que puede llegar a ser. Se levanta y se acerca a la puerta para abrirle.

-Pasa Inu - lo conduce a uno de los sillones - siéntate - le dice apresurado.

- ¿ Ocurre algo Sessh ? ¿ Hay acaso problemas otra vez ? -

Sesshoumaru odia ser interrumpido cuando trabaja o se encuentra concentrado en algo, pero ese chico ha llegado a su vida cambiando todo de cualquier forma, logrando una tolerancia hacia él por parte del millonario con la que nadie más ha contado.

- ¡Esto aún no acaba Inuyasha! no hasta que termine con los Kumo, de otra forma ellos no se detendrán, ahora mismo Naraku y su padre han vuelto a atacar. -

Sesshoumaru recuerda la advertencia hecha por Naraku con respecto a que su padre quería todo su dinero.

- ¿ Qué planean ahora ? -

- Ya no son solo planes Inuyasha, en éste instante se está apoderando de las cuentas bancarias y de inversiones de No Taisho Ind. -

- ¡ ¿ Pero cómo ? ! - exclama sorprendido el chico.

- Han logrado descifrar las claves de acceso al sistema de la empresa pero ahora lo realmente importante es detenerlos - le dice sin parar de abrir los archivos del disco que ha cargado en el sistema de computo de su padre.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha ha guardado silencio pues puede darse cuenta de Sesshoumaru se encuentra muy ocupado, se pone de pie y se dedica a reconocer el lugar. Por todo el sitio hay objetos interesantes, sabe que no es el despacho de Sesshoumaru pero desconoce en qué sitio se encuentra.

En su recorrido con sus manos, se topa con algo que llama su atención, es una especie de urna, que le recuerda las que se usan en los museos para exhibir algún objeto de importancia. En la parte inferior del frente de ésta, puede notar una placa de metal que reza la palabra "Tessaiga " en relieve.

-¿ Tessaiga ? - repite el muchacho en voz baja intrigado.- ¿ Qué será Tessaiga ? .

Sesshoumaru mientras tanto está molesto pues no encuentra lo que busca, no son los archivos que requiere.

- ¡ Demonios ! - exclama enojado.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien ? -

- Sí , sólo es que esto no es lo que necesito, no hay tiempo que perder, debo encontrar un programa que mi padre diseñó junto con sus expertos en el área, es para ser usado en éstos casos aunque siempre se vio como algo muy remoto pues se ha confiado siempre en la seguridad que se mantiene en la empresa, que como ahora se ha podido comprobar no era infalible. Se pensó que podría ser útil, pero mi padre nunca se tomó el tiempo de explicármelo por completo cuando yo estaba aquí y ahora pues ya es muy tarde para eso y debo de encontrarlo ahora mismo. - continúa buscando en los dos archivos restantes.

- Sesshoumaru… ¿ Qué es Tessaiga ? - desconoce el motivo pero ese nombre le inquieta y causa curiosidad.

- Es una espada que pertenecía a mi padre - contesta a Sesshoumaru sin levantar la mirada del teclado, pero luego su mirada se endurece al observar a Inuyasha y explicarle:

- Aunque nunca comprendí por qué mi padre no me la entregó junto con Tenseiga la otra espada que le pertenecía y que él me dio, tú debes recordarla pues te cortaste con ella- Inuyasha no puede evitar sonrojarse al rememorar ese incidente, pero pone atención a lo que le dice.

-Siempre argumentó que ésta ya le pertenecería a alguien más - concluye con su grave voz que deja notar cierto resentimiento contra su padre.

Sesshoumaru guarda silencio y se dedica a revisar el último archivo.

Inuyasha comienza a deslizar sus dedos por la urna la cual es angosta y larga, de acuerdo a la forma del objeto que contiene, no parece hecha de cristal, debe ser otro material sumamente resistente; pasa sus dedos por la placa con el nombre de la espada, pero al seguirlos deslizando puede notar algo más, abajo de la placa hay una rectángulo que sobresale del ras de la urna.

El silencio es absoluto en la habitación en ese momento, pero entonces es roto de improviso por un sonoro...

¡ Click !

Inuyasha retrocede sorprendido y Sesshoumaru interrumpe lo que hace y levanta la mirada hacia donde se encuentra Inuyasha quedándose boquiabierto.

Esa urna que él jamás pudo encontrar la manera de abrir... lo ha hecho por sí sola en ese momento por medio de un oculto mecanismo.

Inuyasha ya extiende las manos y entonces siente la antigua katana, la recorre con sus temblorosos dedos. Está algo maltratada y oxidada, la empuñadura gastada, pero sin embargo en su dañada apariencia se adivina que fue una espada magnífica.

Sesshoumaru ya se encuentra de pie a un lado de Inuyasha y le pregunta sorprendido.

- ¿ Cómo es que lo has logrado ? ¿ Cómo pudiste abrirla ? - le dice serio debido a la sorpresa.

- Yo... ¡ Lo siento ! ... es que... ¡ No lo sé ! - tartamudea nervioso colocando la katana en su lugar y retrocediendo un poco.

Mil y un ideas y pensamientos ya se agolpan en su mente de Sesshoumaru y una imparable certeza se abre paso en su interior.

- Yo solo estaba tocando y ... se abrió sola... ¡ De verdad lo siento ! - continua Inuyasha sumamente apenado.

- ¡ Olvida eso ! - le replica impaciente el mayor - ¡ Sólo muéstrame como ! -

Sesshoumaru toma la katana apretándola contra sí por un instante y cierra entonces la urna ya vacía.

- ¡ Hazlo ! - le ordena al chico.

Inuyasha repite lo hecho anteriormente y al tocar son las yemas de los dedos de la mano derecha, lo que seguramente es una sofisticada cerradura electrónica que reconoce el tacto, se vuelve a escuchar el mismo sonido y la urna se abre otra vez.

Sesshoumaru la cierra nuevamente y entonces es él el que recorre y posa sus dedos en la celdilla pero nada ocurre, más cuando lo hace Inuyasha ésta en seguida se abre. Innumerables veces Sesshoumaru recorrió la urna tratando de abrirla, pero jamás obtuvo resultado alguno y ahora... ahora es diferente, Inuyasha ha hecho la diferencia.

Además está el hecho de que a la par de la apertura de la urna, a los costados de ésta se han deslizado dos pequeños paneles, uno a cada lado de la urna, en la pared, dejando al descubierto otras celdas semejantes a la anterior y bajo de cada una hay otra plaquita de metal.

Bajo la de la izquierda la placa tiene escrito:

" Las llamas doradas del demonio "

y bajo la opuesta :

" La perla negra de la derecha ".

Palabras que Sesshoumaru repite intrigado, mientras también describe lo sucedido a Inuyasha, entonces se aproximan y tocan ambas mas nada ocurre.

Entonces Sesshoumaru llevándose los dedos a la barbilla empieza a recordar algo que sus padres le decían desde niño.

- Mi madre... a veces me decía que mi mirada parecía un par de llamas doradas cuando me enojaba. - sonríe apenas casi sin notarlo.

Entonces esos dorados ojos brillan al comprender, se acerca posando la cara a corta distancia de las celdillas de la izquierda, al instante un escáner se activa y hace un reconocimiento de esa impactante mirada, se escucha entonces como otro mecanismo se activa pero sin embargo se detiene de súbito.

Entonces Inuyasha que ha permanecido en silencio exclama en voz baja:

- Mi madre decía que... las pupilas de mis ojos eran sus perlas negras . -

Inuyasha duda todavía, pero Sesshoumaru ha comprendido de inmediato y lo insta a hacerlo.

- ¡ Vámos Inuyasha ! esto es un identificador de seguridad, leerá tu iris y el fondo de tu pupila.

Lo conduce suavemente, posicionando su ojo derecho del chico en dirección del aparato, que de igual forma realiza el reconocimiento.

El mecanismo en la pared se pone en movimiento nuevamente, otros paneles disimulados en la pared se deslizan, dando acceso a una pequeña habitación que tiene todo un sofisticado y muy moderno sistema de cómputo, enlazado vía satélite a diferentes puntos del mundo.

El sistema se ha iniciado automáticamente sin dar mayor tiempo para la sorpresa de ambos chicos, solo por la mente de Sesshoumaru se cruzan éstas palabras:

" ¡ Así que aquí estaba, padre ! "

Los dos entran, la pantalla de la computadora se enciende y se escucha a los pocos minutos una agradable voz electrónica :

- " Le pedimos se identifique... activando reconocimiento de voz, repita su nombre en voz alta por favor " -

- No Taisho Sesshoumaru - resuena la grave voz en la habitación.

La voz entonces exclama:

- " Identificación satisfactoria, acceso permitido " -

Entonces cambia la imágen en la pantalla, apareciendo un rostro sumamente conocido para Sesshoumaru, es Inu No Taisho... su padre que les habla.

- ¡ Padre ! - exclama en voz baja el peli plata mayor.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru, hijo ! si te encuentras viendo esto, es indudable que yo ya no estoy a tu lado y que muchas otras cosas han salido a la luz...

¡ Perdóname hijo... por todo ! ¡ No sabes cómo lamento el no poder pedirte perdón en persona ! pues es un hecho que sabes ahora mis secretos…

…¿ No es así, Inuyasha... hijo mío ? -

- ¡¿ Padre ?! - dice completamente asombrado el chico que sin notarlo pareciera estar siendo observado por ese par de llamas doradas, tan semejantes a los ojos de su hermano.

-Se que se encuentran juntos, pues han podido tener acceso a éste sitio, lo cual de otro modo habría sido imposible...-

- Y ... ¡ Sí, lo sé ! - continúa el video en el aparato - ¡ He sido un cobarde al ocultárselos a ambos y les pido me perdonen ! He cometido muchos errores en la vida, pero sin duda el no ser honesto con mis dos hijos es el mayor de todos. ¡ Les pido, les suplico me perdonen ! ... aunque yo sé que tal vez les pido un imposible. ..

…Ahora bien, las explicaciones se las daré al final, pues ahora supongo que debe de haber ocurrido algo grave en la empresa y deben darse prisa. -

Sesshoumaru, echaste a andar todo el sistema desde que metiste la llave de plata en aquella cerradura, pues todo han sido etapas enlazadas, que dan paso a la siguiente, deben entender que éste sistema debía estar sumamente protegido de cualquier intruso.

Han tenido que trabajar juntos y les pido que continúen así, ahora… ¡ No pierdan tiempo !

El siguiente y último paso, lo hallarán en sus espadas, un mecanismo que solo el auténtico dueño de cada espada podrá descubrir. -

Sesshoumaru sale enseguida para volver al poco rato con Tenseiga, no se ha repuesto de la sorpresa, el choque que ha sido todo esto para él, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso después.

Sesshoumaru ya ha descubierto con anterioridad a lo que se refiere su padre, así que empuña a Tenseiga con ambas manos y entonces un pequeño compartimiento se abre en la base de la empuñadura, dejando ver un pequeño chip color violeta.

Toma luego a Tessaiga y no puede evitar hacer lo mismo, pero no ocurre nada, un brillo de tristeza se deja ver en sus ojos, con una maraña de sentimientos encontrados, se la coloca en las manos a Inuyasha y apartando la mirada le dice:

- ¡ Tómala , pues es evidente que te pertenece ! -

El chico la toma, se encuentra sumamente confundido también... ¡ Hay tantas cosas por aclarar ! pero ahora deberá esperar.

- ¡ Empúñala, tú como su dueño eres el único que puede hacerlo ! - le dice Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha lo hace y entonces sí se abre el pequeño compartimiento secreto, desplegando un chip igual al otro, pero en color rojo.

Sesshoumaru los toma entonces y los coloca en su sitio en el sistema, según se los indica su padre en la grabación.

La pantalla entonces, despliega en el escritorio del aparato los iconos de todos los archivos que maneja.

El inteligente empresario ve aparecer el archivo " Sounga " , para bloqueo y rescate de todas la cuentas e inversiones, así como todo un complicado sistema para evitar y solucionar todo movimiento fraudulento en todas las áreas de la empresa, en cualquier lugar del planeta donde ellos intervienen.

Sesshoumaru rápidamente lo pone en marcha y ante él aparecen las situaciones y las medidas de emergencia que llevará a cabo él junto con el sistema.

Se pone a trabajar enseguida, mientras su hermano espera sentado cerca de él, en silencio, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

La realidad es contundente, lo que antes era solo una sospecha o tal vez una trampa, ahora es un hecho confirmado y abrumad

* * *

En algún otro sitio donde trabajan igual a toda velocidad en las computadoras...

- ¡ Señor ! -

-¡ Onigumo Sama ! -

- ¡ No es posible ! -

- ¡ Kumo Sama ! -

Le llaman alarmados al mismo tiempo cada uno de sus hombres que se encuentran con él.

- ¡ ¿ Qué sucede ?! - responde rápidamente.

- ¡ Nos han bloqueado señor ! - exclaman casi al unísono.

- ¡ No sólo eso señor, están revirtiendo todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora ! -

- ¡ Nooooo ! - es el grito furioso que resuena en el lugar-

¡ Malditos No Taisho , ni muertos me libro de ustedes ! - exclama con furia.

Mientras que en las pantallas de sus computadoras se ha desplegado una imagen...

Es el escudo de los No Taisho, sus sistemas además han quedado completamente bloqueados e inservibles.

Además sin que ellos lo sepan están siendo rastreados por el personal de Sesshoumaru que ya ha sido alertado, será cuestión de minutos para que los tengan completamente rodeados.

Sesshoumaru y ésta vez su hermano, han tomado nuevamente el control de la situación.

Continuará. . .

**Notas finales:**

Pues eso es todo por el momento.

Como siempre les agradezco su compañía y les dejo mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes.

Nos leemos.

Bye,bye. :D


	25. Capítulo 25 Las llamas del demonio

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

¡ Hooola, saludos a tod s !

¡ Me da gusto estar de vuelta ! les dejo la continuación, espero la disfruten. :)

¿Han oído el dicho: Todo se paga en ésta vida ?

Pues bien llegó el momento de que algunas personas de nuestra historia se enteren de él...

**Capítulo 25**

** " Las llamas del demonio "**

Dos chicos charlan tranquilamente, están satisfechos pues han logrado que la melodía que interpretan les salga a la perfección después de días de incesante ensayo, ya han practicado además otra pieza en compañía del resto de la orquesta sinfónica escolar de la que ya forman parte los dos, debido a su brillante desempeño en sus estudios. Byakuya ha compuesto una bella melodía pensando en dos personas muy importantes para él aparte de su madre, apoyado y ayudado desde luego por su querido Akitoki, al que le ha compuesto otra pero la cual le ha interpretado de forma más íntima, solo ellos dos.

- ¡ No puedo creer que falte tan poco tiempo para el concierto !- dice el delgado chico mientras baja la tapa sobre el teclado de su reluciente piano; no puede evitar pasar su mano suavemente sobre la lustrosa superficie recordando al alto y atractivo joven que ha dado un fuerte impulso a su brillante trayectoria como estudiante de música.

Sus pensamientos vuelan dirigidos hacía sus dos amigos, han sido tiempos realmente difíciles, en los que es invaluable el tener alguien en quien apoyarse y a quien amar, deben ser fuertes pues aún no saben nada sobre ellos y la espera es por demás angustiante.

- ¡ Ven Byaku chan , descansemos ya, que bien que nos lo hemos ganado ! - le dice Akitoki quien nota enseguida la preocupación en el bello rostro de su novio a quien ama profundamente, desea aliviarle el dolor que lo aqueja, desea que él sepa que lo tiene a su lado ahora y siempre. Lo toma de la mano jalándolo hacia su tibio cuerpo. Lo rodea en un tierno abrazo y clava en esos hermosos ojos su enamorada mirada.

- ¿ Te he dicho que te amo con locura Byaku ? -

El chico se estremece ante el contacto con Houjo y acercando su rostro al de su novio le susurra antes de besarlo:

- ¡ No tantas como yo quisiera decírtelo a ti amor ! mi corazón te pertenece...

¡ También te amo ! -

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo amor... ¡ En las buenas y en las malas ! - le dice en un susurro Houjo.

- ¡ En las buenas y en las malas, por siempre ! - responde Byaku chan tomándolo por el rostro e iniciando un apasionado beso lleno de sentimientos que rápidamente se intensifica por ambas partes.

Permanecen así por un mágico momento, cuando ya se separan de su intenso beso y mientras Byakuya acaricia con delicadeza el rostro de Akitoki mientras él lo rodea con sus brazos, escuchan en otra habitación la voz de la madre de Byaku.

- ¡ Byakuya, Akitoki , vengan rápido ! -

Su voz los apresura a ir a su encuentro, suena además de apremiante, quebrada.

- ¿ Qué sucede mamá ? - le pregunta alarmado Byakuya.

Pero su madre se cubre la boca con ambas manos al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas cruzan ya su rostro. Les señala luego con un tembloroso dedo hacia la pantalla del televisor que se encuentra encendido, ella planchaba la ropa mientras lo veía.

Pueden ver que se trata de un noticiero y en el monitor del aparato el par de chicos contemplan una imagen del empresario más atractivo, rico y famoso de Japón, así como otra de su novio y amigo de ellos.

El rostro de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru es mostrado en fotos de archivo, pero es la noticia que se difunde la que los deja helados.

_"... Lamentamos el no tener mayores detalles pero se ha logrado saber que el sepelio del millonario empresario No Taisho Sesshoumaru y del chico que según se especula sin llegar a ser confirmado, era su pareja sentimental, cuyo nombre Inuyasha, es lo único que se conoce, se llevó a cabo en completo secreto después de que según se supo con anterioridad, fueron encontrados muertos en el interior de una mina abandonada. No hay mayor detalle del asunto, pues todo se ha manejado en completo hermetismo..."_

Byakuya dejó de escuchar la voz del locutor pues se desplomó en uno de los sillones cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Houjo está consternado pues a pesar de lo poco que sabe sobre los amigos de su novio, está consciente de la importancia que tienen para su chico.

Enseguida se arrodilla a su lado y lo abraza tratando de consolarlo, el frágil chico se prende de él como si de una tabla de salvación se tratara.

- ¡ No es posible ! ¡ No puede ser verdad ! - gime incrédulo. -

¡ Maldito Naraku, se ha salido con la suya ! -

Llora apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Akitoki que lo deja desahogarse por un rato, hasta que contemplando a Atsushi San le susurra a su chico:

-Byaku , amor ¡ Tu mamá te necesita, sé fuerte ! -

El delgado muchacho levanta la mirada y al ver a su madre bañada en llanto con la mirada en el vacío, se suelta suavemente de los brazos de Akitoki y se apresura a abrazarla para consolarla

- ¡ Es que... no puedo creerlo ! - susurra ella.

Suena entonces el teléfono del lugar, Atsushi San dirige su mirada a Houjo en una callada suplica , quien al comprender le contesta en el acto:

- Yo me encargo, no se preocupe, luego se apresura a contestar la llamada dejándolos un momento solos.

- Moshi, moshi -

- ¿ Houjo ? -

- Sí soy yo, dígame-

- Soy Kouga - la voz del chico suena sumamente nerviosa.

- Kouga... emmh ... ¿ En qué puedo ayudarte ? -

- ¿ Está por ahí Byakuya ? -

- Sí , aunque a decir verdad, él se encuentra un poco indispuesto para contestar -

- Dime Akitoki... ¿ Han visto las noticias el día de hoy ? -

- Acabamos de hacerlo Kouga...y me parece que sé a qué te refieres -

- Es sobre... Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru... - la voz de Kouga suena sumamente afectada -

¡ Es que no puede ser cierto ! ¿ Por qué nadie nos avisó nada ? - exclama el lobo incluso en tono molesto.

- Supongo que por cuestiones de seguridad, tú sabes... Sesshoumaru Sama no es...no era cualquier persona. -

- ¡¿ Seguridad ?! ¡ Su maldita seguridad no impidió que murieran ! - estalla Kouga.

- ¡ Lo lamento, yo no sé... no sé qué decirte, no sé mucho al respecto. ! - le responde apenado Akitoki.

Houjo escucha como alguien trata de calmar a Kouga y toma el teléfono.

- ¿ Houjo ? soy Miroku - la voz del chico suena mal debido al llanto.

-¿ Supongo que ya están enterados de lo sucedido? -

- Sí, así es y... ¡ Lo lamento mucho ! - le responde Akitoki manteniendo la calma.

- Te pido le comuniques a Byakuya que saldremos de inmediato a la mansión No Taisho, queremos saber todo al respecto -

- Espera Miroku, seguramente Byakuya querrá acompañarlos y yo puedo llevarlos si así lo desean-

- Esa es la razón de nuestra llamada, pues suponíamos desearían ir con nosotros, además es una buena idea la tuya, pues Kouga no piensa permitir que los escoltas de Sesshoumaru nos lleven -

- En seguida te llamo para confirmar, solo deja decírselo a Byakuya - tras lo cual cortan la llamada.

Se dirige a donde se encuentran ya un poco más calmados Byakuya y su madre, haciéndoles saber lo que ha hablado con Miroku y Kouga.

Desde luego Byakuya quiere ir, así que en poco tiempo ya viajan hacia el departamento que comparten su par de amigos, para luego ir a la enorme mansión, de donde no piensan moverse hasta que les den una muy satisfactoria explicación.

* * *

Las acciones que llevó a cabo Sesshoumaru junto con el sofisticado programa ideado por su padre, fueron todo un éxito, no solo logró detener el avance de las fuerzas de Onigumo sino que revirtió lo ya hecho por ellos, recuperando cada yen de su fortuna sustraída, dejando en la absoluta miseria a los Kuroi Kumo, que han ido perdiendo poco a poco terreno en sus sucios negocios, así como los han abandonado ya la totalidad de sus socios. Han perdido todo y ahora la única fuente de salvación para ellos, les ha sido justamente arrebatada.

A la vez el equipo de Sesshoumaru en el centro de cómputo de No Taisho Ind. se dio a la tarea de localizar a Onigumo, alertados por el mismo Sesshoumaru, ya les pisan los talones sin que ellos sospechen nada.

Por el momento la situación está bajo control, no hay más nada que hacer ante lo cual el joven peli plata cierra el programa, una vez que todo ha concluido, cierra los ojos un instante recargándose en el respaldo de la cómoda silla en la que se encuentra, por un instante todo ha quedado en silencio.

Pero entonces aparece en la pantalla nuevamente un video grabado con anterioridad por su padre, llamando la atención enseguida del par de chicos que se encuentran sentados en la habitación.

"- Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha - los llama por su nombre con suavidad la voz de su padre.

- ¡ Hijos míos, debo felicitarlos por su excelente trabajo realizado juntos ! "

El par de chicos guardan silencio, el dolor en su interior les impide hablar.

" Supongo que llegamos ahora al momento en que cumpliré con mi palabra y les daré las explicaciones que les prometí .

Les aclaro de antemano que ... ¡ Lamento no haber hecho esto frente a frente !

¡ Les pido me perdonen ! aunque tal vez así haya sido mejor, pues lo importante aquí es que se han encontrado.

Sesshoumaru , sobre todo tú creo que entenderás de lo que voy a hablarles, aunque sé que sobre todo para ti, será muy difícil perdonarme...

...pues bien, todo comenzó tiempo antes de casarme con tu madre Sesshoumaru, es verdad que como ahora tú ya sabes, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado por nuestros padres, cuando éramos muy jóvenes, ante lo cual nunca nos atrevimos a ir en contra.

Simplemente acatamos lo dispuesto por ellos, lo cual es una costumbre aún arraigada en nuestra sociedad.

Pero he aquí el meollo del asunto...

... cuando aún no sabía los planes de nuestros padres, me enamoré de la criatura más linda en todos aspectos, que había yo conocido jamás. De antemano sabía que mis padres estarían en desacuerdo con lo nuestro, puesto que si bien ella era de una buena familia, aún así se encontraba fuera del refinado círculo social al que nosotros pertenecíamos.

Pero mi amor por ella era muy fuerte y ella a su vez me amaba con intensidad...esa hermosa jovencita de cálida y dulce mirada se llamaba Izayoi...

¡ Sí, Inuyasha, se trataba de tu madre ! - "

Tales palabras han dejado inmóviles en su asiento a los dos jóvenes.

- " La amé como nunca lo había hecho, vivimos juntos momentos realmente memorables y maravillosos que creíamos inocentemente no terminarían, aunque más tarde tuvimos que aceptar que eso no era posible con gran pesar para nosotros nos enteramos del compromiso arreglado al que yo debería de sujetarme, uniendo mi vida con Irazue, es decir la mujer que se convirtió en mi esposa y luego en tu madre Sesshoumaru. Alguien a quien mis padres consideraban adecuada para mí y para lo que a nuestros intereses convenía. Si bien era una mujer encantadora, no nos conocíamos realmente, según decían ellos ya tendríamos oportunidad de hacerlo cuando estuviéramos casados. Comprendo que esto puede sonar arcaico, pero así fue en ese entonces, así que inmediatamente después de nuestro enlace matrimonial, nos mandaron a vivir a Europa, pues mis padres se enteraron de mi relación con Izayoi, separándonos por un tiempo pensando que eso sería suficiente para que la olvidara.

Cuando volvimos, Sesshoumaru, tú ya tenías 4 años y nuestra vida como naciente familia ya tomaba forma de una muy grata manera; pero como sucede con frecuencia y sin previo aviso, en una de tantas vueltas que da la vida, me volví a encontrar con el amor de mi juventud, Izayoi.

Fui débil, lo admito, dejé crecer nuevamente lo que sentía por ella, en vez de alejarme y seguir con la familia que había formado.

De ese corto y ya entonces prohibido reencuentro naciste tú Inuyasha, pero desde luego la relación entre tu madre y yo ya no podía ser, así que me encargué de que no les faltara nada ni a ti ni a tu madre, les compré el apartamento y el lugar donde ella montó su florería.

La doble vida que pretendía llevar fue demasiado para todos y terminó por acabar con esa relación, empecé a tener problemas con Irazue y a su vez Izayoi decidió seguir sola con su vida y no me quedó más remedio que aceptar su decisión.

Me pidió que me alejara de ustedes y decidió no aceptar nada más de mi hasta...

...hasta el día de aquel terrible accidente, en el cual tristemente tuve que ocuparme de su sepelio.

He visitado su tumba en secreto, no he podido ofrecerle ya más nada que un ramo de rosas, como las que le obsequiaba cuando en vida la visitaba y la amaba demasiado, sin embargo seguí acatando su deseo de mantenerme relativamente lejos de ti Inuyasha. "

Hace una pequeña pausa durante la cual Sesshoumaru puede notar tristeza en la ambarina mirada de su padre, quien luego prosigue..

" Es importante que sepas Sesshoumaru que a tu madre también la amé, llegando a formar una buena pareja de acuerdo a lo establecido por nuestros mayores, pero donde de alguna manera también floreció el amor.

Lo que jamás deben dudar es el hecho de que mis dos hijos son sumamente importantes para mí y además deben saber que todos mis esfuerzos y mis logros los hice pensando en ustedes, deseando dejarles un legado, nuestros bienes pasarán a ser suyos, como legítimos herederos.

Aunque como ustedes saben ahora, el dinero y la posición a veces son un peso enorme que se carga a la par de los beneficios.

Deseo fervientemente que su encuentro haya sido pacífico y que su relación pueda ser grata y fraterna, viéndose como quienes comparten la misma sangre.

¡ Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, mis dos amados hijos ! ¡ Eso no puede cambiarlo nada ni nadie ! ¡ Me alegro de que finalmente se hayan encontrado ! sigan adelante juntos , apoyándose uno en el otro. "

La grabación termina aclarando muchas dudas, pero abriendo muchas otras, pero además... juntándolos como hermanos, pero abriendo una enorme brecha entre ellos... como amantes.

Ambos chicos se quedan inmóviles y atónitos ante las palabras que parecieran clavarse en sus almas, abriendo un portal de inmensa oscuridad del que temen no sean capaces de escapar.

Sesshoumaru se pone de pie y comienza a pasearse de un lado a otro, inquieto, dentro de su aparente calma, dándole vuelta una y otra vez al asunto.

Inuyasha por su parte, permanece sentado, con su mirada inexistente, clavada en algún punto en el piso delante de él.

Reina el silencio entre ambos hermanos, largos minutos, hasta que finalmente el mayor rompe con él.

- ¡ Sou ka ... entonces... - musita - ya no hay vuelta atrás, esto lo aclara y confirma todo , ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

Inuyasha voltea hacia donde escucha que proviene la voz de su hermano mayor.

- Sesshoumaru... ¿ A qué te refieres ? - le pregunta con voz queda - ¿ Acaso lo sabías ?

¡ Creí entender la otra vez que no era así ! -

- ¡ Y así es ! No sabía nada de esto- dice mientras se acerca a Inuyasha y se sienta a su lado pensativo - Mi memoria me trae ahora detalles de cosas que creí olvidadas, por ejemplo recuerdo que cuando era muy pequeño, noté que mis padres comenzaron a tener fuertes discusiones como al año de nuestro regreso a Japón. Muchas de las cuales no las escuchaba más de lo que Sura o ellos permitían, apartándome siempre del lugar.

Pero hubo una ocasión sin embargo en que escuché tal vez más de lo que debería o de lo que podía comprender en ese entonces...

Era de noche y ya todo el mundo dormía, yo me levanté, no recuerdo la razón, acababa de pasar mi 5o. cumpleaños. Salí de mi habitación y caminé por el largo pasillo y cuando pasaba frente a la puerta de su alcoba, los escuché... nuevamente estaban discutiendo.

Pegué mi oído a la puerta, no recuerdo los detalles, solo una palabra llamó mi atención en ese momento, aunque no comprendí por completo su significado, hasta años después.

" Infiel "

Le gritaba mi madre a mi padre con dolor en la voz, yo quería saber que sucedía, estaba punto de entrar y gritarles que dejaran de pelear, que ya no lo soportaba, pero antes de que pudiera escuchar mas o intentar cualquier otra cosa, sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro.

- Sesshoumaru chan ¿ Qué haces fuera de la cama ? enfermarás si permaneces aquí por más tiempo -

Era Sura, que como siempre me llevó lejos de los problemas entre mis padres, como muchas otras veces, me tomó de la mano llevándome a mi cama donde me arropó como siempre lo hacía y permaneció a mi lado hasta que tardíamente logré conciliar el sueño. A partir de entonces procuró vigilarme más de cerca, lo cual me molestaba sobremanera y yo trataba siempre de complicarle el trabajo, aunque poco a poco fui comprendiendo que todo lo que quería era evitarme mayor daño. -

Sesshoumaru toma las manos de Inuyasha, quien al sentir el contacto trata de retirarlas, aunque después se lo permite.

- Debes saber Inuyasha , que yo no quise inmiscuirme en los asuntos de mis padres, realmente en un principio me angustiaba de alguna forma, pero luego fue dejando de interesarme, después de todo ellos mismos me parecían un asunto distante.

Mucho menos supe nunca sobre... tu existencia - la grave voz de Sesshoumaru toma un matiz de tristeza.

Inuyasha traga saliva con dificultad, todo éste asunto lo está sobrepasando, no tiene la entereza ni la fuerza de carácter de su hermano, a pesar de su terquedad, de su espíritu de lucha, se siente abrumado en éstos momentos. Sus ojos parecen a punto de desbordarse aún cuando hace enormes esfuerzos por evitarlo, ha tomado una decisión , tal vez apresurada, pero no ve ninguna otra al menos de momento y duda mucho que a futuro las cosas puedan cambiar. Cuando logra hablar, lo que dice le desgarra el corazón.

- ¡ Me alegra que todo esto se haya arreglado Sesshoumaru !

¡ Me da gusto haber sido útil de alguna forma, haber podido hacer algo por ti antes... antes de ... - las lágrimas brotan entonces imparables de sus dorados y tristes ojos.

Sesshoumaru se aproxima preocupado a él y roza con sus dedos ese bello rostro, pero Inuyasha toma suavemente su mano y la retira lentamente, para ponerse de pie, lo cual hiere en lo más profundo al joven millonario.

- ¡ Me parece que... llegó el momento de retirarme ! -

- Comprendo - dice Sesshoumaru poniéndose también de pie, tratando de negar lo evidente, buscando una excusa para encubrir la realidad.

- Debes estar cansado, todo esto debe haber sido agotador para ti ¡ De verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho hoy por mí... por nosotros ! -

- No me refiero a eso solamente - el chico cierra los ojos con el único propósito de hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para luego continuar - Lo que quiero decir es que... llegó el momento de regresar a mi apartamento, de seguir con mi vida ... lejos de aquí -

- ¡ No Inuyasha... no es necesario que te vayas, no hagas eso ! - le dice con calma Sesshoumaru, ocultando la alarma que le produce la decisión tomada por su hermano. - Ésta después de todo... es también tu casa ahora lo sabes y nada me haría más feliz si tu decidieras quedarte definitivamente conmigo -

- ¡ Te lo agradezco Sesshoumaru ! pero tú sabes también lo que me mueve a tomar éste camino, así que comprende que esto...debe terminar !

¡ Créeme que esto es lo más difícil que haya hecho en mi vida , preferiría morir antes que causarte dolor ! pero...

... Te pido entiendas, me entiendas... ¡ No podemos seguir así, no al menos como lo era hasta hace poco ! Somos hermanos y como mi hermano mayor... te querré ¡ Pero lo nuestro de alguna otra forma es ahora imposible ! solo nos haríamos daño. -

El chico habla con dificultad, pues el llanto ya lo ahoga, mientras que su hermano siente sus palabras como crueles puñales que lo traspasan.

- ¡ Inu, por favor, no lo hagas... te lo suplico ! -

El altivo empresario ha doblegado por completo su orgullo y hace lo impensable al suplicarle para que no se vaya.

Inuyasha no se puede contener más y se abraza a él y le susurra al oído:

- ¡ Perdóname Sesshoumaru, tú sabes que te amo más que a mí mismo ! -

- ¡ Entonces no te vayas, quédate conmigo, intentémoslo juntos ! -

- ¡ No estaría bien, no puedo ! ¡ Perdóname ! ¡ Esto es demasiado para mí y terminaría siéndolo para ti también !- lo besa en la mejilla y luego se zafa de los brazos que ya lo rodean y tomando a tientas su bastón, sale a toda prisa de la habitación, sin que Sesshoumaru logre moverse siquiera , pues siente como si lo hubieran clavado al suelo que pareciera abrirse para arrastrarlo a un oscuro abismo.

Permaneció todavía un momento ahí hasta que el timbre de su teléfono lo sacó del estado casi de shock en el que se encuentra.

- ¡ Diga ! - exclama en tono seco y frío.

- Sesshoumaru Sama ¡ Lo tenemos ! hemos ubicado el lugar desde donde han estado manipulando las cuentas bancarias, así mismo ya tenemos rodeado el lugar -

- Denme los datos del sitio - escucha las palabras de su agente, tras lo cual toma nota rápidamente .

¡ Voy para allá y más les vale no dejar escapar a nadie ! - dice ya con la rabia contenida.

Todo se ha volcado en su interior, lo acontecido con anterioridad con sus padres, la propia muerte de ellos, los secretos revelados que han causado un inmenso daño, lo que se ha desencadenado por causa de los Kuroi Kumo, lo que debió permanecer oculto...

... lo que se le está escapando de las manos.

Todo en forma ya de una creciente furia que lo empieza a consumir por dentro.

Camina aprisa apoyándose en el bastón, pero luego lo mira y lo arroja con rabia ignorando el dolor que aún siente en la pierna. Sale con rumbo a su habitación solo para tomar las llaves de uno de sus autos, va luego por Toukijin, se dirige luego hacia el estacionamiento de la mansión.

Inuyasha se encuentra en su habitación, cuando escucha salir a toda velocidad el auto, se hallaba tumbado en la cama, dando rienda suelta a su llanto, se incorpora dirigiéndose a la ventana la cual toca con temblorosos dedos.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ! - casi gimen sus labios.

Mientras en las rejas de la mansión, un grupo de 4 chicos observan salir al lujoso y veloz auto deportivo.

-¡¿ Acaso mis ojos me engañan ?! pero si era... - comienza a decir Kouga.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru !- completa Byakuya sorprendido.

- ¡¿ Pero qué demonios ocurre ?! - dice boquiabierto Miroku.

Los guardias de la puerta se comunican al interior de la mansión para preguntar si dejan pasar a esos jóvenes, que esperan ante el acceso en las rejas de la mansión.

Sura se encuentra en el hall pues vio preocupada como salía furioso Sesshoumaru, cuando recibe la llamada proveniente de la caseta de vigilancia en el acceso principal.

- ¿ Quiénes son ? -

- Dicen ser amigos de Inuyasha San ¿ Los dejamos pasar ? -

- Los amigos de Inuyasha - musita ella, más es sorprendida por la voz del joven peli plata que ha bajado al escuchar salir el auto de Sesshoumaru .

- Déjalos pasar Sura ¡ Por favor ! necesito hablar con ellos - le pide a la mujer que lo mira, él tiene los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

- Como ordene señor ¿ Desea recibirlos en la sala ? -

- No Sura, los espero en mi alcoba -

Inuyasha se dirige entonces a su habitación, donde saca unas maletas que coloca sobre su amplia cama.

" Tal vez así sea mejor Sesshoumaru, no creo poder despedirme de ti ahora " - piensa para enseguida empezar a reunir sus pertenencias, no son demasiadas en realidad pues Sesshoumaru se encargó de proporcionarle todo cuanto pudiera necesitar.

Cuando llega a su vestidor y da con el cajón de sus pijamas, nota la suave textura de las de color rojo, pasa su mano lentamente sobre ellas, mientras el llanto lo invade de nuevo , retira las manos lanzando un profundo suspiro y las deja en su sitio cerrando después el cajón.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - es el grito de los 4 chicos que entran a la habitación al ver entreabierta la puerta.

Sura los ha conducido hasta ahí, sabe que algo ha ocurrido y le parece que la presencia de ellos es necesaria para Inuyasha.

- ¡ Estás vivo ! - grita Miroku con lágrimas en los ojos al acercarse a toda velocidad a abrazarlo.

Le sigue Byakuya, haciendo lo mismo, mientras sus ojos se humedecen de igual forma, se les une después Kouga que ha llegado a apreciar bastante a su jefe y amigo.

Akitoki los observa, en un principio los deja que den rienda suelta solos a sus emociones, pero luego se aproxima a estrecharle las manos al chico de blanca cabellera.

- ¡ Me alegra mucho que te encuentres bien Inuyasha ! - le dice de forma sincera.

Se apartan un poco para comenzar con toda clase de preguntas.

- ¿ Pero cómo... que ha pasado ? ¿ Estás bien, están los dos bien ?

Acabamos de ver a Sesshoumaru salir como alma que lleva el diablo - le dice de forma atropellada Kouga.

- ¿ Fue obra de Naraku ? -

- ¿ Cómo han logrado escapar ? -

- ¿ Qué ha sido de ellos ? -

- Esto... es una larga historia... - les dice en forma entrecortada a sus amigos Inuyasha.

- Pues te escuchamos Inu... ¡ Ven siéntate ! - le dice Miroku conduciéndolo al amplio sillón de la pequeña estancia que hay en su alcoba.

- ¿ Por qué no nos avisaron ? Por todos lados se escuchaba que ustedes habían muerto .

¡ Fué algo terriblemente angustiante ! - dice lloroso Byakuya.

Ya se han sentado todos por parejas, sólo Inuyasha sentado en el sillón individual mantiene sus parpados cerrados y lanzando un triste y profundo suspiro comienza a narrarles con detalle lo sucedido.

- Se tomó la determinación de dar la falsa noticia de nuestra muerte, por cuestiones de seguridad, sobre todo dirigida a los Kuroi Kumo , que son los responsables de muestro secuestro e intento de homicidio. -

Ante tales palabras todos lucen alarmados, pero guardan silencio y siguen escuchando.

- Ellos como ustedes saben secuestraron primero a Sesshoumaru, no era una tarea fácil más le tendieron una trampa y lo sedaron para poder lograrlo. La idea era después atraerme a mí, lo cual lamento mucho admitirlo, fue sumamente fácil, me porté como un verdadero idiota, así entonces... -

Pasa un buen rato durante el cual el chico les cuenta todo lo que Sesshoumaru y él han tenido que enfrentar, hasta su exitoso escape.

- ... y así fue como gracias a los habitantes de esa pequeña aldea logramos seguir adelante y contactar a sus agentes de Sesshoumaru para que fueran por nosotros y nos trajeran de vuelta. - concluye Inuyasha su relato quien parece a punto de desmoronarse ante sus amigos.

Miroku lo observa fijamente, no en balde han sido amigos por tanto tiempo, lo conoce perfectamente, él y Byakuya intercambian una preocupada mirada, pero cuando está a punto de decirle algo al peli plateado, se escucha la voz de Kouga, quien haciendo gala de su manera directa de decir las cosas exclama.

- Todo esto acabó muy bien, pero hay algo que no entiendo...

¿ Por qué demonios luces tan desolado ?

¿ Acaso no ha terminado todo bastante bien dadas las circunstancias ?

¿ Qué otra cosa ocurre, están en peligro nuevamente ? -

- ¡ No es nada ! - se apresura a decir Inuyasha - ¡ Todo está bajo control al menos por el momento ! -

- ¡ A otros con ese cuento Inuyasha ! ¿ Qué más ocurre ? Sabes que cuentas con nosotros - le dice Miroku tajante.

Inuyasha se estremece a causa de las lágrimas que amenazan con tomar el control nuevamente, ante lo cual sus amigos se preocupan.

Byakuya se arrodilla a su lado y tomándole las manos le pregunta suavemente:

- ¿ Qué sucede Inu ? ¿ Qué es lo que está mal aquí ? -

Inuyasha comienza a sollozar, su espíritu se ha quebrantado ante todos los sucesos que debió enfrentar y ahora se siente por demás vulnerable, necesita desahogarse y ...

¡ Quien mejor que ellos para escucharle !

- Lo que sucede... es que recién nos hemos enterado que... ¡ Somos hijos del mismo padre ! -

- ¡ Queeeé ! -

-¿ Pero cómo ? -

- ¡ Demonios ! -

- . . . -

- ¡ Así es , Sesshoumaru y yo somos... hermanos ! -

-¡ Por eso el parecido ! - exclama en voz queda Akitoki, ante lo cual Byakuya le da un disimulado codazo.

- ¡ Oh ... Inu... lo lamentamos ! - exclama Miroku - ¡ Digo, es bueno que ambos se encuentren a salvo y creo que es bueno que no te encuentres por completo solo, es decir sin familia, pero comprendo que... -deja inconclusa la frase , pues para todos es más que claro que Inuyasha ama demasiado a Sesshoumaru y no precisamente como hermano.

- ¿ Qué piensas hacer ? - le pregunta Byakuya observando las maletas.

- Lo único razonable, me parece. Me voy de regreso a mi casa y ... me alejaré de él, al menos por un tiempo, en lo que ordeno mis ideas. -

- ¿ Estás seguro de eso Inu ? ¿ Por qué no te quedas aquí por un tiempo, te calmas y luego tomas una decisión ? deja que el asunto de enfríe un poco -

- No le encuentro sentido permanecer más tiempo aquí, sería sumamente doloroso, sólo le haría más daño a él y me lo haría yo mismo. -

- Pero Inu... ¡ Piénsalo bien ! - le insiste Byakuya.

- ¡ Por favor ... no lo hagan más difícil ! si quieren hacer algo por mí ayúdenme a empacar y llévenme por favor a mi apartamento ¡ Si no mejor , déjenme solo ! - les dice con amarga pero firme determinación.

Ellos saben que cuando Inuyasha toma una determinación será casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Solo hay una persona capaz de lograrlo pero es justamente de ella de la que está huyendo su amigo.

Después de una hora cuando mucho, ya tienen todas las cosas empacadas y dando un último suspiro, sale de su alcoba siendo guiado por sus amigos.

Pide a uno de los sirvientes llame a Sura, quien presurosa llega a su lado alarmada al ver al chico que ya acomoda las maletas ayudado por sus amigos en el auto de Akitoki.

- Pero Inuyasha Sama - se dirige a él de manera más formal evidenciando que sabe bastante.

- ¿ Acaso se marcha antes de que Sesshoumaru Sama regrese ? -

- Él ya sabe que me marcho - le dice alejándose de sus amigos para que ella vaya con él. - y puedo darme cuenta de que tú sabes el tipo de relación llevábamos hasta hace poco y los lazos sanguíneos que nos unen, por lo que puedo suponer entenderás el por qué me marcho-

- Sí señor, usted sabe que él confía en mí -

- Entonces comprendes bien que tengo que alejarme de él -

- Pero éste es su hogar, por derecho propio ¡ Puede permanecer aquí ! -

- ¡ No me interesa Sura ! ¡ Todo lo cambiaría por poder estar con él como antes !

Pero como eso no es posible ahora, no tengo la fuerza para enfrentarlo en medio de una despedida.

¡ Cuídalo mucho Sura ! y ¡ Gracias por todo ! -

Inuyasha no deja que ella le diga nada más y dándose la vuelta sale acompañado por sus amigos que impotentes lo llevarán fuera de ahí.

Sura ve partir a ese testarudo chico, se nota su inmenso dolor, pero se ha dado cuenta que no cambiará de parecer y sabe además que cuando el altivo joven No Taisho regrese... sufrirá lo indecible.

* * *

Sesshoumaru salió hecho una furia a bordo de su vehículo, su única meta en ese instante es acabar con quienes le arrebataron el mayor y único motivo de alegría que lo acompañaba en su solitaria vida.

A la vez un hondo sentimiento se abre paso en su pecho.

" ¿ Por qué padre ?

¿ Por qué lo hiciste ?

¿ Por qué siempre te has empeñado en sumirme en ésta oscura y fría soledad "

En el fondo sabe que su padre es el causante de las dos más grandes emociones que lo inundan ahora:

**Dicha**, al ser por sus actos que él convocó a éste mundo al ser más maravilloso que Sesshoumaru haya podido conocer y amar.

**Dolor ** ¡ El más insoportable dolor ! al hacer con su propia sangre imposible el que ellos puedan amarse libremente.

" ¿ Por qué ?

¿ Por qué ? "

Es la pregunta que da vueltas por su mente sin hallar la respuesta.

Cuando llega al sitio que le han indicado sus hombres, éstos ya lo esperan. Han cubierto todo el lugar, el cual es una muy amplia y vieja construcción de metal ubicada al lado de los muelles de carga de una lejana bahía.

Son una serie de naves industriales con diversos usos, bodegas de carga y descarga sobre todo.

- ¿ Cuál es la situación ? - pregunta al jefe del escuadrón el joven líder y millonario al llegar, sus hombres ya se hallan perfectamente apostados vigilando el lugar.

- No ha salido ni entrado nadie Señor - se apresura a responderle al notar la dura y fría mirada de Sesshoumaru que ya tiene un tinte rojizo.

- Pero según nos han informado desde nuestro centro maestro de computo, siguen haciendo intentos por tomar nuevamente el control de las cuentas e inversiones de No Taisho Ind.

- Bien actuaremos enseguida, no les daremos más tiempo para continuar y no permitiré errores nuevamente ¡ No dejen escapar absolutamente a nadie ! pero les advierto que los Kuroi Kumo ¡ Son míos ! - le dice con su fría y grave voz.

- Sí Señor -

- A mi orden entraremos al lugar- dice Sesshoumaru una vez que le han dado todos los detalles de la situación y de la bodega llena de tambos de sustancias químicas con las que con seguridad trafican los Kumo, en uno de tantos negocios ilícitos que llevan a cabo y cuya oficina en el interior de la misma, ha servido como centro de operaciones para el robo que han intentado contra la fortuna del empresario.

Sigilosos como sombras, los hombres de Sesshoumaru se encuentran a la espera de la orden.

- ¡ Ahora ! - exclama Sesshoumaru desenvainando a Toukijin e irrumpiendo velozmente en el lugar.

A una cierta distancia del sitio, otro vehículo escoltado por otros dos llenos de yakuzas se dirige al mismo lugar.

" Ni pienses padre que me harás a un lado tan fácilmente !

¡ Haré que te retractes de todo lo que me has dicho .

Estoy seguro de que los hombres de Sesshoumaru ya deben de estar buscando el sitio de operaciones de mi padre pues aún sin su líder son muy eficaces " - piensa ese joven de oscura mirada mientras va a toda velocidad acompañado por sus hombres.

" Además no te perdonaré el quitarme la posibilidad de poseer a Sesshoumaru, aunque fuera por la fuerza " - concluye casi de forma irracional.

Mientras tanto en la vieja construcción todo se ha puesto en movimiento, los hombres de Sesshoumaru irrumpen de varias pero efectivas formas.

Varios se descuelgan por el techo de metal por medio de cuerdas, para caer en una amplia bahía de carga y descarga que ocupa la parte central de la construcción.

Otros han derribado el enorme portón de acceso al lugar.

Sesshoumaru entró blandiendo su imponente To en la mano derecha, sin dar la menor muestra de las heridas de las que está convaleciente.

Desde luego que el lugar estaba fuertemente custodiado por los yakuzas y un buen número de hombres bajo el mando de Onigumo, los cuales tardaron en dar la voz de alarma, pues el silencioso y bien organizado ataque dirigido por Sesshoumaru los tomó por sorpresa. Además la sola presencia de quien creían muerto y dado su aspecto por demás impresionante a pesar de su control y serenidad durante el combate, los intimida igual o más que antes.

Para cuando la batalla está en su más alto nivel, alguien logra llegar a dar el aviso a Onigumo san, pero ya es muy tarde para tener cualquier posibilidad de escape.

Onigumo al ver entrar apresurado a uno de sus hombres gravemente herido, se sorprende de alguna manera, pues no habían escuchado nada.

- ¿ Qué rayos ocurre ? - le exige al tiempo que lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacude sin miramientos.

- Onigumo Sa...ma..., nos han... descubierto...- le dice de forma apresurada pero ya con débil voz, pero antes de que le diga de quien se trata, se desploma inconsciente.

- ¡ Tenemos que salir de aquí ! - les ordena a sus hombres que aún trabajan ante las computadoras, así mismo a su escolta personal y demás personal que se encuentra en el lugar.

- ¡ Borren toda la información , rápido ! - les ordena a toda prisa - ¡ No dejen rastro alguno ! -

Lo cual se apresuran a realizar sus subordinados, sin imaginar siquiera que ya no hay posibilidad en primera de salir del lugar y en seguida de que no se sepa quien ha estado en esa oficina.

Por su parte Sesshoumaru avanza derribando a cuanto adversario se le pone enfrente, es tal la furia que siente en su interior, que ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o haciendo uso de Toukijin, simplemente nadie es digo contrincante para él.

Sus ninjas junto con su equipo de agentes, están prácticamente barriendo a todos los hombres de Onigumo.

Los escoltas de ése torvo empresario salen de la improvisada oficina por delante para protegerlo, pero la visión con la que se topan los deja inmóviles, mientras su jefe en el interior espera el aviso para que pueda salir del lugar.

- ¿ Qué demonios esperan sarta de inútiles ? ¡ Acaben con todo el que interponga en nuestro camino ! - les ordena desde adentro Onigumo.

Sus hombres observan incrédulos al hombre que les hace frente, mas levantan sus armas para disparar.

El movimiento que hace ese alto hombre es demasiado rápido para que siquiera puedan intentar defenderse.

Uno a uno hace volar sus armas por los aires en un ágil y veloz movimiento con su espada girando sobre sí mismo un par de veces, sin darles tiempo de jalar el gatillo. En seguida los derriba utilizando manos y piernas, dejando un desordenado grupo de inconscientes hombres esparcidos por el suelo.

Para cuando Onigumo se asoma al fin con su arma en la mano, abre desmesuradamente los ojos antes de exclamar sorprendido:

- ¡ Tuuuú ...pero... no es posible !

¡ Tú estás muerto ! -

- ¡ Pues si es así... he venido del infierno para llevarte conmigo ! - le suelta en un helado y espeluznante tono.

Onigumo levanta su arma apuntándole, pero Sesshoumaru lo mira con desdén y de igual forma que ha hecho con sus escoltas de ése despreciable hombre, lo golpea con la espada haciendo saltar el arma junto con un par de dedos de Onigumo.

- ¡ Aaaaaah ! - es el alarido que se escucha por el lugar.

- Veamos si eres tan hábil luchando frente a frente conmigo como lo has hecho escudado en tus hombres - le dice Sesshoumaru avanzando lentamente hacia él.

- ¡ Maldito ! - le ruge Onigumo saliendo de su alcance para echar cobardemente a correr escondiéndose entre las columnas y los tambos apilados en el lugar.

Uno de los hombres de Sesshoumaru intenta ayudarle a capturar a Onigumo, pero No Taisho Sama le ordena severo.

- ¡ Dije que él es mío ! -

¡ Salgan de aquí si ya acabaron con los demás ! -

- Sí señor -

Mientras Sesshoumaru corre tras su presa, sus hombres ya comienzan a salir del lugar, se ocupan en sacar y atar a los yakuzas y demás hombres, cuando ven llegar tres autos de los cuales descienden varios hombres con los que empiezan a luchar de nueva cuenta.

En medio de ese inesperado ataque , no notan cuando un hombre cubierto con algunos vendajes y oscuro y largo cabello se desliza hasta el interior de la bodega, donde Sesshoumaru ya ha acorralado a Onigumo y se abalanza sobre él.

- ¡ Maldita basura ! ¿ Acaso pensaste que quedarían impunes tus actos ? -

- ¡ Suéltame imbécil ! - grita desesperado Onigumo que no atina siquiera a defenderse de la tremenda golpiza que le están propinando; en medio de los golpes ya se ha podido escuchar el crujir de los huesos que le han roto.

El padre de Naraku ya no coordina sus movimientos, simplemente trata de forma inútil de cubrirse de alguna manera.

Entonces Sesshoumaru escucha a cierta distancia a sus espaldas como es amartillada un arma, para en seguida oír una ya conocida voz.

- ¡ Suéltalo maldito demonio ! -

Sesshoumaru todavía golpea un par de veces a ese ya deforme rostro y avienta hacia un lado el maltrecho cuerpo. Voltea entonces clavando sus dorados ojos en los de quien le habla.

- ¡ Naraku ! - le dice con desprecio.

- Ya decía yo que tú no serías alguien tan sencillo de matar, debo admitir que mi torpe padre te subestimó -

- Y yo debo decir que he luchado con enemigos poderosos y... ¡ Y tú no eres uno de ellos ! debiste de alejarte de mí cuando pudiste

¿ Es que acaso viniste para que acabe de una vez por todas con tu miserable vida ? -

- Ja, ja,ja ¡ Tan arrogante como siempre ! ¡ Ahora mismo te mandaré a las llamas del infierno de donde no debiste volver ! -

Naraku le apunta directo a la cabeza a Sesshoumaru, quien en un rápido vistazo ha analizado la situación y el lugar.

- ¡ Yo no haría eso si fuera tú ! - le dice con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡ Qué ridícula manera de tratar de detenerme ! - le responde Naraku con burla.

- ¡ Idiota, no digas que no te lo advertí !-

Sesshoumaru empieza a moverse lentamente hacia un lado, cuando escucha a Naraku decir:

- ¡ Muere de una vez por todas, ya me ocuparé de que tu noviecito te haga pronto compañía ! -

Naraku lo observa sintiendo un enorme peso en su pecho, las palabras de su padre resuenan en sus oídos hiriéndole, aunado a eso algunas lágrimas surcan su rostro al saber que solo desprecio conseguirá de Sesshoumaru, se ha estado empeñando en un absoluto imposible.

Al momento que jala el gatillo y se escucha la detonación Sesshoumaru con una velocidad impresionante evita el impacto y corre entre los tambos, los disparos del arma de Naraku han perforado varios de ellos.

Sesshoumaru se lanza rodando por el piso pasando por un lado de Onigumo que permanece inmóvil, cuando uno de los proyectiles ha pasado rozando la lámina de otro de los depósitos de metal produciendo una lluvia de chispas que rápidamente hacen arder las sustancias altamente flamables que además ya se derraman esparciéndose por el suelo.

Al mismo instante en que Sesshoumaru salta por una de las ventanas de la oficina en medio de una lluvia de cristales, dando una marometa, en el interior de la bodega se oye un desesperado grito de angustia.

- ¡ Noooo ! -

Es la voz de Naraku resonando segundos antes de que se escuche una fuerte explosión que hace retumbar el lugar.

Sesshoumaru se ha puesto rápidamente en pie alejándose a prudente distancia del lugar, voltea junto con sus hombres para ver como a gran velocidad el lugar se convierte en un infierno, altas llamaradas se alzan hacia el cielo.

- ¡ Señor, mire ! - le dice a Sesshoumaru uno de sus hombres, señalando hacia la salida principal.

No Taisho Sama ve una tambaleante figura que sale envuelta en llamas de la incendiada estructura.

- ¡ Auxilio, ayúdenme ! - son los desgarradores gritos que se escuchan.

Varios de los hombres de Sesshoumaru a una seña de él, se apresuran a ayudar a ese infeliz, al cual ruedan rápidamente por el suelo para apagarlo.

Cuando Sesshoumaru se acerca, dirige su fría mirada al rostro quemado del hombre que gime a causa del dolor físico y otro más grande que le corroe por dentro.

- ¡ Maldición ! ¿ Pero qué he hecho ? ¡ Padre ! -

Su larga y antes brillante cabellera negra se encuentra completamente achicharrada, al igual que se pueden apreciar múltiples y graves quemaduras por el cuerpo.

Ese desgraciado abre los dañados parpados y apoya las manos en el suelo, tratando de ponerse en pie, pero entonces grita angustiado:

- ¡ No puedo ver, maldición no veo nada ! -

Sesshoumaru lo mira fijamente un instante luego mientras se da la vuelta con indiferencia les dice a sus hombres:

- Llévenlo con los demás para ponerlos a disposición de las autoridades...

¡ Encárguense de todo ! -

Se retira entonces, guarda a Toukijin en su saya y emprende el camino hacia su auto pues tiene otro asunto aún más importante pare él por resolver.

Cuando los bomberos llegaron y controlaron el incendio, los hombres de Sesshoumaru hicieron lo que les habían ordenado, dedicándose a dar la información pertinente y dejando todo después en manos del servicio secreto de la policía y el personal de emergencia.

Naraku fue llevado al hospital, junto con sus hombres, que en su mayoría han terminado bastante maltrechos, aunque irán en calidad de detenidos.

Y Onigumo...

...de Onigumo , solo se pudieron recuperar algunos calcinados fragmentos.

El despreciable hombre ha sido consumido por ese implacable infierno...

Un inclemente infierno que solo un par de llamas doradas han logrado vencer, poniendo fin a una absurda ambición y a una cruel batalla en donde el mismo Sesshoumaru era el inalcanzable trofeo a conseguir.

Finalmente ese fuego, obra misma de uno de los demonios, de una irónica manera ha sido el encargado de realizar la venganza por los crímenes cometidos hacia los No Taisho.

Continuará . . .

**Notas finales:**

Bien, eso es todo...

Lamento el sabor triste de la historia, pero pues ya sabíamos lo que faltaba que enfrentaran nuestros amados peli platas, ya veremos cuál es la última prueba que deberán enfrentar y si es que salen victoriosos de ella.

¡ Veo venir el final de la historiaaaa ! ya se acerca. je,je,je.

Nos leemos pronto.

Bye,bye :D


	26. Capítulo 26 viaje hacia la nada

¡ Hooola como siempre a todos !

Les voy a dejar el siguiente capítulo, que... ¡ De verdad me dejó muy triste cuando lo escribí ! TT_TT

Les puse por ahí dos enlaces para la música que añadí ésta vez, aclaro que no son de mi propiedad solo las incluí para ambientar mejor la historia, ya que yo misma las escuchaba mientras escribía y lograron inspirarme y meterme demasiado en lo que escribía, tal vez más adelante les ponga otras dos.

Los personajes aclaro también, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y sin más les dejo el cap. que me quedó un poco largo.

**Capítulo 26**

** " Viaje hacia la nada** "

¿ Acaso valió la pena ?

¿ Por qué tuve que conocerte ?

¿ Por qué me tomaste de la mano ?

¿ Por qué me guiaste por éste iluminado camino ?

¿ Acaso todo fue un sueño o quizás una cruel mentira ?

Puedes acostumbrarte a andar solo toda una vida, puede ser difícil ¡ Es verdad ! pero la costumbre podría rebasarte o tal vez hasta tú mismo resignarte. Pero... cuando al andar por la vida, por alguna razón encuentras esa maravillosa presencia, aquel ser increíblemente real y maravilloso que te muestra el otro lado de la moneda, el otro camino posible y decides darte una oportunidad y probar el dulce sabor del amar y ser amado, de vivir, compartir, descubrir, soñar...

...para después soltarse de tu mano y alejarse en cruel y mortal despedida hundiéndote en la más absurda soledad... entonces la conoces pues ahora tienes punto de comparación ... ¡ La soledad , la implacable y cruel soledad !.

¿ Habrá tenido algún sentido todo ?

¿ Tenía razón de ser todo lo vivido a su lado ?

¿ O era quizás mejor seguir en la más absoluta oscuridad e ignorancia , sin saber, sin conocer...amar ?

¿ Valió entonces la pena ?

¡ Sí y mil veces sí !

El vivir aunque sea por un periodo de tiempo a su lado y recorrer ese camino juntos...

" ¡ Valdría cualquier sacrificio , vivir lo que contigo compartí, amarte como te amo , extrañarte incluso !

Pero ahora...

¡ Yo lo daría todo !

¡ Volvería a nacer si fuera preciso, con tal de continuar caminando a tu lado !... "

-¿ Estás seguro de que te encontrarás bien tu solo ? -

- ¡ Claro que sí ! He vivido solo hasta no hace mucho ¿ Lo recuerdas ? - responde Inuyasha a Miroku que junto con sus demás amigos dejan al chico a las puertas de su apartamento, después de ayudarle con sus maletas, ahora se despiden a las puertas del mismo.

- Bueno sí, pero... ahora es algo... distinto -le dice Byakuya preocupado.

- Entiendo su preocupación, pero ya no soy un chiquillo y si quiero seguir adelante, más vale que me acostumbre otra vez a la vida que solía llevar. -

- ¿ Me pregunto si tú mismo te lo crees Inuyasha ? - le dice Miroku observándolo fijamente.

- Si deseas te ayudamos a desempacar - sugiere Kouga.

- Es verdad, entre todos podríamos acabar más pronto - añade Byakuya, quien se resiste a dejar solo a su amigo.

- Se los agradezco chicos, pero no son tantas cosas y aprovecharé para poner orden y limpieza en el lugar, pues vaya que tardé en volver y además no tengo ninguna prisa... quiero mantenerme ocupado y si no les molesta... desearía estar solo - dice en tono quedo Inuyasha haciéndose el fuerte ante sus amigos.

- ¡ Oh sí, por supuesto ! -

- ¡ Claro Inuyasha ! -

- ¡ Pero llámanos si necesitas algo ! ¡ No lo dudes ! -Le dicen sus amigos preocupados, pero respetando lo que él les ha pedido. Un tiempo solo podría ser de utilidad para que piense y recapacite y así pueda tomar una mejor decisión, piensan ellos dejándolo solo como él desea.

Cuando sus amigos ya se han ido se encierra en su apartamento y se dedica a acomodar sus cosas sin parar, limpia, lava, por aquí y por allá, sin descanso, sin detenerse, sin darse tiempo a pensar, no desea pensar nada.

Al terminar ya es bastante tarde, el agotamiento le hace sentir todo su peso, obligándolo a descansar un poco, bajando la guardia. Cena algo ligero y después va a darse un baño.

Y es ahí donde el significado de la decisión que ha tomado, lo sorprende, lo envuelve y lo empieza a torturar.

En pocos minutos, la humedad que escurre por su rostro no es solo por el agua de la ducha, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremezca, termina de bañarse a toda prisa y sale envuelto en su bata de baño con rumbo a su habitación, lo cual lo inunda de recuerdos imparables.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ! - gime con dolor parado en medio de su alcoba.

Ha perdido la batalla contra su mente y desesperado se toma la cabeza entre las manos, cerrando los ojos, apretando sus parpados con fuerza, como si con eso pretendiera parar sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos.

Cuando cae de rodillas al suelo, el llanto ya ha hecho presa de él, derrumbando finalmente su aparente y falsa máscara de calma que había mantenido frente a Sesshoumaru, a sus amigos y a sí mismo , siendo el desolador llanto por un muy largo rato, su única y despiadada compañía.

* * *

El camino de regreso a la mansión se le hizo interminable, le urgía llegar pues tenía un agudo presentimiento mientras luchaba en aquella construcción contra los Kumo. Cruza las rejas que rodean su imponente hogar, aparcándose en la entrada principal, baja apresurado de su auto y le entrega las llaves al valet parking de la mansión que se lleva el vehículo al estacionamiento cubierto.

Sesshoumaru camina aprisa encontrándose con uno de los sirvientes en el hall, quien está al teléfono respondiendo una llamada.

- Le pido me permita un momento, pues Sesshoumaru Sama ha llegado en éste instante - dice el hombre a su interlocutor, luego se acerca apresurado y haciendo una inclinación le dice al millonario:

- Sesshoumaru Sama, tiene una llamada de Nobunaga Sensei -

- La tomaré en mi despacho - contesta para dirigirse después al mencionado lugar.

Cierra la puerta de madera, coloca a Tokijin a un lado de Tenseiga y toma la llamada.

- Moshi moshi -

- Sesshoumaru Sama, permítame por favor - se oye el sonido del conmutador y luego escucha la voz del médico.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru Sama, tenga usted una buena tarde ! ¡ Me alegra saber que la noticia de su muerte fuera solo una falsa alarma, espero se encuentre bien ! - le dice amable el médico.

- Sí , gracias - le responde Sesshoumaru cortés pero cortante.

- Eh... verá Sesshoumaru Sama... le llamo porque... - se nota que el médico está escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras, pues no desea contrariar a su importante cliente.- habiendo escuchado las noticias, pues... como usted comprenderá, supuse que era necesario cancelar la cirugía de Inuyasha San, programada para el próximo sábado.-

- Pues me parece que no es necesario que la cancele -

- Bueno... comprenderá que... -

- ¡ Comprendo que no debe haber problema para que la lleve a cabo ! ¿ No es así ? - le dice de forma amable pero fría, casi como advertencia.

- Yo... este ... sí, sí... haré lo necesario, aunque tendría que mover algunas cosas y... -

- ¡ No me interesa lo que tenga que hacer ! ¡ No me importa lo que cueste ! ¡ Solo hágalo ! -

- Sí, sí, Sesshoumaru Sama, le llamaré en unos minutos para darle todos los detalles -

¡ Y así fue !

Habían pasado quizá 15 minutos cuando llamó nuevamente, para afinar todo lo relacionado con la intervención que devolvería la vista a Inuyasha.

Así es como siempre ha sido...

Sesshoumaru Sama siempre obtiene lo que quiere... o casi.

Se siente cansado, pero satisfecho, pues en primera, ha puesto fin a la amenaza que significaban los Kuroi Kumo, librando con ello a Inuyasha de un potencial peligro y quitándose un molesto asunto de en medio.

En seguida y a pesar de todo, es cuestión de solo tres días para que logre hacer realidad otro sueño de Inuyasha... devolverle la vista.

Cierra los ojos y se recarga en su sillón, respira profundamente varias veces, tratando de calmar ese inquieto presentimiento, después de unos breves minutos, se levanta con determinación y se dirige directamente a su alcoba para tomar un baño; siente renacer sus fuerzas conforme la tibia agua baña su esbelto cuerpo desnudo y forma una blanca cascada en su larguísimo cabello, su pálida y tersa piel casi reluce al encontrarse mojada. Cuando termina se seca con una blanquísima, enorme y mullida toalla, para luego dirigirse a su enorme vestidor y ponerse una ropa cómoda de algodón en color claro, cepilla perfectamente su sedoso cabello.

Sentía urgencia por quitarse la mezcla de olores impregnados a su cuerpo, humo, químicos, sangre... muerte . Ahora puede ir en busca de Inuyasha para hablar con más calma.

Sale de su habitación tan pulcro como siempre, camina silencioso por el pasillo y ve venir a Sura a su encuentro, quien lleva un semblante serio, preocupado; ella lo mira sin atreverse a comunicar lo inevitable.

Sesshoumaru la conoce demasiado bien y al ver que ella no dice nada, el habla entonces.

-¿ Me dirás de una vez por todas que pasa ? -

Ella traga saliva con dificultad, aun cuando con aparente calma le dice:

- Sesshoumaru Sama... es con respecto a... Inuyasha -

- ¿ Inuyasha ? ¿ Le ha pasado algo ? ¡ Habla de una buena vez ! - la apremia.

- No es eso... pero es que él... se ha ... -

Sura no alcanza a terminar, pues el dueño de esa mansión la ha dejado prácticamente hablando sola, se ha ido en dirección a la alcoba de su hermano, abriendo de golpe la puerta entra caminando a paso más lento, pues lo nota enseguida, la alcoba luce sola, fría, vacía.

Va entonces al vestidor y al abrir los clósets ve los huecos donde antes estaban las cosas de Inuyasha, abre los cajones hallando varios vacíos, pero el de las pijamas rojas, las que lucían tan bien en su bello cuerpo, yacen ahí dobladas e incluso parecen haber perdido color.

Cierra puertas y cajones y quedamente murmura para sí:

- ¡ Así que lo hiciste Inuyasha !

¡ Finalmente te has ido ! -

Sale del vestidor y camina hacia la puerta donde aguarda Sura en silencio con la vista baja.

- ¿A qué hora se fue ? ¿ Él se encontraba bien ? -

- Salió aproximadamente una hora después de usted señor y físicamente estaba bien, más no así anímicamente -

- ¿ Por qué no lo retuviste hasta que yo volviera ? -

- Lo intente Señor - dice ella mirando al suelo apenada - pero fue inútil, se fue en compañía de sus amigos, que habían venido para preguntar por ustedes, ellos no se veían muy convencidos a pesar de todo, pero parece que él no les dio más opción -

- Entiendo - dice seco - ya me encargaré yo de esto... ¡ Ahora déjame solo Sura ! -

- Si me permite decirlo... él se veía muy triste, no lucía nada bien -

- Tal vez, pero eso no impidió que se fuera - dice Sesshoumaru con pesar y echando un último vistazo a la recámara le dice a su ama de llaves :

- ¡ Que ésta habitación permanezca cerrada, pertenece a Inuyasha y nadie más la ocupará ! -

- Sí señor -

- Ahora encárgate de que nadie me moleste -

- Así se hará - dice ella apartándose de su camino, para luego cerrar la recámara con llave, mientras Sesshoumaru retorna a su propia habitación metiéndose en ella.

En ése lugar es donde la ausencia de Inuyasha se nota más, pues es ahí donde pasaron más tiempo juntos, donde compartieron sus más íntimos sentimientos, aquellos que no muestran a nadie más, eso que ellos entendían y amaban del otro.

El dorado de los ojos de Sesshoumaru tiene un velo triste, camina hasta la cama y se sienta en ella, pasa lentamente la mano sobre el edredón recordando el tibio y tentador cuerpo que ama y que calentó su lecho en sus frías noches, alejando su soledad, compartiendo sus sueños, donde él mismo abrió por entero su corazón para Inuyasha… su Inuyasha. Donde disfrutó de su dulce risa, sus encantadores y transparentes ojos dorados, que aún velados son tan bellos, su noble, dulce y llena de luz... alma.

Dirige entonces la mirada hacia donde se encuentra su baño y poniéndose de pie camina en esa dirección, entra y recuerda cuando en varias ocasiones sus cuerpos desnudos y húmedos se acariciaban mutuamente, compartiendo el intenso deseo que se provocaran. Su mirada luce fría como el mármol del baño, sale y camina hasta posarse junto a los enormes ventanales y contempla el cielo nocturno, la luna menguante brilla en un cielo abrumadoramente despejado, donde un par de húmedos ojos dorados la contemplan , ve los jardines inmensos rodeados de sombras... ¡ Todo luce tan malditamente grande, oscuro y vacío !

Sus lágrimas sin embargo no se desbordan a pesar del dolor que lo abruma...

¿ Por qué ?

Tal vez porque el adiós estaba ya escrito en su destino, ya lo esperaba después de todo y como tantas veces en su pasado, ha ocultado sus sentimientos tras una fría apariencia, que ha ido helando su corazón. Un helado corazón que conoció el calor al descubrir que aún es capaz de amar, al recibir el cálido abrazo de otro corazón al ser amado. Por eso ahora duele más, porque ahora conoce otras sensaciones antes desconocidas, recorrió un camino que no imaginaba, que no había vivido, él después de todo había estado siempre solo, apenas manteniendo las relaciones necesarias, moviéndolas a su antojo, para conducirse por el mundo con suma habilidad.

Es hábil sí, puede hacer que la gente lo adore si lo desea, inspirar toda clase de vanales instintos si le place. Pero ahora lo que ha comprendido, el enfoque que ahora tiene de la vida, es distinto. Su corazón alberga una serie de nuevos sentimientos que hacen que todo luzca diferente pero a su vez, que sea más doloroso.

¡ Pero el gran Sesshoumaru No Taisho Sama no llora !

Porque además quizás y solo quizás ... aún exista esperanza -

Él jamás deja de luchar ante lo adverso y justo en éste momento está dispuesto a ir en contra de quien sea, aún cuando eso signifique ir en contra de la promesa hecha a su madre, en contra de los lazos de sangre que condenan el amor que se profesan...

Si Inuyasha lo ama, si su amor es tan grande como el que él mismo siente por su hermano...

¡ Claro que habrá esperanza !

Permanece un rato viendo la nada, se empieza a sentir agotado, se cambia lentamente y se mete a su amplia y cómoda cama, por el momento desea olvidar, pero mañana...

...mañana irá a verle, pues antes que otra cosa, cumplirá su palabra, haciendo lo necesario para que su amado Inuyasha recupere la vista.

Hablará con él, pues además las cosas no pueden acabar así.

Vencido por el cansancio, se duerme abrazando el vacío y sin que él sea consciente, una lágrima furtiva moja su almohada mientras su boca indiscreta murmura con dolor una frase:

¡ Inuyasha, te amo !

* * *

Perdió la noción del tiempo que había transcurrido cuando se despertó, seguramente el llanto lo venció y se quedó dormido, agotado por todo, sobre el tatami de su alcoba.

Se va a su cama, casi se arrastra hasta ella, mientras seca con sus manos, los rastros de las lágrimas que aún humedecen su rostro, dejándose caer simplemente, abandonándose a la nada que parece comenzar a rodearle.

Mientras concilia otra vez el sueño, el menor de los No Taisho, piensa en su hermano mayor, cuyo rostro llegó apenas a imaginar.

" ¡ Tu rostro !

¡ Si tan solo pudiera contemplar tu bello rostro... tendría el consuelo de admirarte, perderme en tu intensa mirada, que solo puedo suponer, sólo por un instante... antes de decirte adiós ! "

Pasa larga la noche y tan pronto despierta pone toda su atención en mantenerse nuevamente ocupado, termina de arreglar su apartamento y después de desayunar casi nada, baja a la florería y llama a sus amigos para ultimar detalles, desea reinaugurar cuanto antes ; por el momento no contempla la posibilidad de seguir con sus estudios, pero si piensa mantenerse activo.

Con infinito pesar entra a la galería, donde se niega el derecho a llorar nuevamente, permanece de pie en medio de la amplia sala en absoluto silencio luego sale cerrando las puertas, las cuales no sabe si vuelva a abrir; siente el pequeño crisantemo de cristal que pende a modo de llavero, no puede más que esbozar una sonrisa. Se dedica a todo y a nada, solo mantiene su mente en lo que realiza, no quiere pensar, no quiere recordarlo.

Luego de un rato se está tomando un breve descanso frente a una taza de té, cuando suena la campanilla de la puerta, la cual funciona a modo de timbre.

- ¿ Pero es que no saben leer el letrero de CERRADO ? - exclama molesto.

Se acerca a la puerta de entrada, pues ahora tocan de modo insistente en la vidriera, quita el cerrojo y abre de golpe la puerta, realmente su estado de ánimo no es de lo mejor ésta mañana.

- ¡ Supongo que no han notado que ... la florería... aún no... abre ! - empieza a decir molesto, pero las palabras se le van atascando en la boca, la mente se le nubla e incluso retrocede un par de pasos.

La presencia que siente frente a él, la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

- ¡ Se... Sesshou...maru ! - apenas puede musitar.

Aunque haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, se recompone y dice otra vez, molesto:

- ¿ Por qué tocas de ésa manera ? ¡ Tú no eres así ! -

- ¿ Si hubieras sabido que era yo, me habrías abierto la puerta Inuyasha ? - le dice calmadamente y luego añade :

- ¡ Lamento venir sin llamarte antes, pero es que me urge hablar contigo y como vi la luz encendida, pues supuse que estarías aquí - concluye mientras permanece en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿ Puedo pasar o debo esperar a que reinaugures el lugar ? -

- ¡ No, no, claro que no ! pasa por favor - le dice turbado el chico.

En los dorados ojos de ambos se puede notar la mala noche que han pasado, además del halo de tristeza que los envuelve. Inuyasha cierra la puerta y camina hacia su reluciente oficina seguido por Sesshoumaru, que a cada paso que da, se contiene para no simplemente aproximarse y tomarlo entre sus brazos, desea ser paciente ahora que el equilibrio en su relación, si es que aún la hay, es tan frágil.

- Siéntate por favor - le indica amablemente el chico a su oniisan

- Gracias -

Inuyasha puede sentir como la fuerte e imponente mirada de Sesshoumaru, casi lo traspasa, haciendo que el color poco a poco se le vaya subiendo al rostro.

- Tú dirás… ¿ Qué es lo que deseas hablar conmigo ! -

Sesshoumaru tuerce un poco el gesto al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha.

"¡ ¿ Que qué es lo que deseo hablar contigo ?! ¡ Acaso no sería evidente !

¡ Semejante Baka ! " - piensa el mayor, pero decide empezar la plática por otros rumbos.

- Anoche recibí la llamada de Nobunaga sensei... ¿ Recuerdas ? Sé que han sido días muy difíciles, pero espero que no hayas olvidado tu operación programada para el próximo sábado -

- Yo... etto... creo que... lo olvidé - dice apenado Inuyasha.

- Bueno, ¡ Quién podría culparte por eso ! no la has tenido fácil últimamente -

Inuyasha se nota entonces incómodo cuando le dice :

- ¿ Sabes Sesshoumaru ? no tienes porque hacerlo , ya has hecho demasiado por mí -

- ¡¿ Cómo que no tengo por qué hacerlo ?! ¡ Te has empeñado en aceptar al pie de la letra que soy tu hermano mayor y ahora me sales con que no tengo por qué hacerlo ! - le dice jugando su mismo juego.

- Es que yo supuse... que ... -

- Supusiste que simplemente dejaría todo olvidado porque tu decidiste irte de mi lado ¿ No es así ? ¡ Ya deberías de conocerme lo suficiente, para saber que no dejo nada inconcluso ! – le dice Sesshoumaru molesto.

- ¡ Yo lo sé ! ¡ No tienes por qué regañarme !- le responde terco y sentido Inuyasha - ¡ Vaya, apenas me entero que eres mi oniisan y ya me estás llamando la atención ! -

- ¡ Si no fueras tan testarudo !- Responde con más calma Sesshoumaru, quien tiene que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia.- Debes recordar Inuyasha, que yo te lo había prometido, sin importar lo que somos y en aquel entonces lo ignorábamos, tú bien lo sabes, solo te pido que me permitas cumplir con mi promesa- le dice en tono sereno .

- Supongo que no tengo opción ¿ No es así ? -

- Supongo que no... pero... ¡ Vamos Inuyasha todo es por tu propio bien ! - dice Sesshoumaru que vislumbra el logro de su primer objetivo.- Tengo aquí todos los detalles al respecto - Sesshoumaru se los dicta para que esté preparado, mientras ve como el chico los anota en braille con asombrosa rapidez.

- Pasaré por ti el sábado a las 8:00 a.m. -

- Lo pensaré un poco, pues no es un hecho todavía que acepte -

Ante lo cual Sesshoumaru lanza un profundo suspiro, el chico se ve nervioso, entonces el mayor extiende su mano para posarla sobre una de las del chico, que mantiene sobre su pequeño escritorio.

- ¡ No te preocupes por nada Inu, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien ! Pronto podrás volver a ver todo lo que has deseado -

Una avalancha de pensamientos y sensaciones se empiezan a remover en la mente de Inuyasha.

" Ver todo lo que he deseado...

...¡ Su rostro, podré ver su rostro ! "

Resuena en su mente, convirtiéndose velozmente en un fuerte aliciente.

- Estaré listo para cuando pases por mí el sábado - le responde decidido - ¡ Gracias Sesshoumaru... por todo ! - le dice al mayor, pero retira su mano del contacto que mantienen en ese momento.

Sesshoumaru lo mira otra vez fijamente y entonces sin más, le pregunta:

- ¿ Por qué te fuiste Inuyasha ? ¿ Por qué no permaneciste conmigo ? Tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti y tú por mí, tú sabes... -

- ¡ Detente Sesshoumaru, no sigas por favor ! - le dice angustiado su hermano.

El cual escucha como su hermano mayor arrastra suavemente la silla para apartarla y luego percibe los ligeros pasos que se aproximan a él, rodeando el escritorio. Para cuando reacciona ya siente esa delgada y fina mano acariciando su rostro, nota como lo toma como tantas otras veces por el mentón y con suma dulzura posa sus labios en los suyos. Inuyasha al instante se estremece, pero en un arrebato de desesperación, empuja a Sesshoumaru con ambas manos, volviendo el rostro hacia otro lado.

- ¡ Te dije que te detuvieras Sesshoumaru ! ¡ Te dije que esto se acabó ! -

Sesshoumaru se queda helado, podría tomar ese beso y muchos más por la fuerza si lo deseara, pero no lo hará, no quiere que sean así las cosas.

- ¿ Por qué me rechazas ? ¿ Por qué niegas lo innegable ? ¡ Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi ser ! Y sé que tú también me amas, lo sé tan solo por como reaccionaste hace un instante cuando te besé… ¿ Por qué no seguir juntos como pareja ? -

- ¡ Porque somos hermanos ! ¿ Acaso no quedó ya bastante claro ? -

- ¡ Podemos seguir adelante Inuyasha, nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier barrera que se interponga entre nosotros ! -

- ¡ Ese amor ya no existe Sesshoumaru ! ¿ Es que no lo entiendes ? ¡ Te querré y te aceptaré como mi hermano mayor, pero solo como eso ! ¡ Cualquier otro sentimiento ya no existe ! - dice Inuyasha desgarrándose por dentro, solo quiere hacer lo correcto, no puede asimilar tan fácil el incesto, aunque el enorme amor que siente por Sesshoumaru lo está matando cruelmente.

- ¡ Eso no es verdad !- le dice ya molesto Sesshoumaru, acercándose otra vez a Inuyasha, mas cuando intenta tocarlo nuevamente, el menor sin pensarlo y presa de un arranque, le da un puñetazo a ciegas que le atina en la mejilla.

- ¡ Suéltame !- le grita jalándose para zafarse.

Sesshoumaru abre sorprendido los ojos...

Él, el gran Sesshoumaru que ha librado innumerables batallas saliendo siempre victorioso de ellas, ahora mismo está siendo derrotado por el más despiadado enemigo:

El rechazo por parte de la persona que más ama en el mundo.

Se yergue orgulloso, sobándose lentamente la cara y alejándose unos pasos de él le dice con toda la calma de la que es capaz en ese doloroso momento:

- ¡ Entiendo Inuyasha ! Y debes saber que en nombre del inmenso amor que te tengo, te dejaré libre, solo cumpliré mi palabra...

…pasaré por ti el próximo sábado -

- ¡ Sesshoumaru yo... lo siento... no quise... ¡ Perdóname ! - le dice Inuyasha con enorme dolor en la voz y poniéndose de pie intentando ir hacía él sin conseguir que sus piernas le obedezcan.

- Pero no cambiarás de opinión al respecto, ¿ Me equivoco acaso ? -

- N...nnoo... ¡ Lo siento ! -

El abismo se abre entre ellos, el inmenso amor que se tienen, hace crecer en el interior de ambos una dolorosa herida que será difícil de sanar. Sesshoumaru lo mira con tristeza, se da la vuelta y sale en silencio del lugar, esa hermosa luz de luna al irse, deja el lugar envuelto en una inmensa oscuridad.

Para cuando llegan sus amigos, encuentran a Inuyasha mudo, inexpresivo, vacío. Tratan de animarlo, piensan que tal vez sea algo pasajero, algo que se podrá arreglar. Incluso Byakuya le recuerda la invitación al concierto de la noche siguiente.

- ¡ Vamos Inu, será bueno para ti que te distraigas !- le dice con ánimo su amigo.

- Necesitan solo un poco de tiempo, dense espacio - le dice Miroku tratando de ayudar, pues nunca había visto así a Inuyasha.

- No tengo ánimo para nada de eso - dice desganado Inuyasha.

- Es que... - comienza a decir Byaku chan - ¡ Está bien, se supone que era una sorpresa ! ... les compuse una melodía a ustedes dos y era importante que fueran a escucharla, pero supongo que será en otra ocasión - termina de hablar el chico algo desanimado.

Inuyasha no tiene deseos de nada, pero decide que irá, sabe como ama la música su amigo y el enorme aprecio que le tiene, así que no quiere decepcionarlo con su ausencia.

- ¡ Está bien iré ! - le contesta fingiendo sentirse mejor.

Sus amigos sin embargo, saben que no es así, pues notan que aparte de estar nervioso por el asunto de su cirugía, sobre la cual ya les ha contado, saben que la tristeza que lo abruma es muy grande y desean hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

* * *

En cuanto Sesshoumaru entró en su oficina, Kanna pudo notar que no sería un día fácil, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su jefe así, si no es que nunca. Cuando sucedió lo de sus padres, fue muy difícil, pero ésta ocasión es... diferente.

Aparte de su semblante severo y frío, puede percibir que hay mucho más, aunque no tenga la certeza sobre nada, pues Sesshoumaru es un experto en ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos.

-Kanna - la llama por medio del intercomunicador en cuanto entra a su oficina.

Es el primer día que Sesshoumaru se presenta en el imponente edificio propiedad de su empresa, después de su secuestro y ahora ya le parece innecesario seguir aparentando su muerte y ha decidido continuar con su trabajo como antes.

- Dígame Señor - dice la eficiente secretaria que acude pronta al llamado.

- Ponme al tanto de la situación aquí -

- En seguida -

Sale y casi en seguida regresa con un legajo de papeles y se pone a informarle a detalle. Él mismo ya tiene sobre su escritorio un altero de documentos que debe revisar, aprobar, rechazar y plasmar su firma en ellos.

- Bien, no ha habido demasiado movimiento por aquí, aparte de lo ocurrido con los Kumo - exclama pensativo, luego clavando su mirada en su pálida secretaria, entrelaza sus manos que coloca sobre su escritorio inclinándose hacia adelante y comienza a darle instrucciones.

-Necesito que te ocupes de inmediato de varios asuntos, los cuales son ahora urgentes-

Ella se prepara para tomar nota.

- En primer lugar: en éstos dos días, debo poner todo en orden aquí en la empresa, pues el sábado ya no asistiré.

En seguida: avisa a nuestra oficina en Canadá que planeo establecer mi lugar de trabajo en aquel lugar... por tiempo indefinido. También llama para que alisten la finca No Taisho de aquel país, pues voy a residir en ella a partir del próximo lunes. Y nadie ¿ Me oyes ? ¡ Nadie fuera de aquí o de la mansión debe saber la ubicación de los dos sitios! -

- ¿ Absolutamente nadie? - pregunta suspicaz Kanna.

- ¡ Dije NADIE y eso incluye sobre todo a Inuyasha San y sus amigos ! -

- Entiendo, me ocuparé enseguida - discreta como siempre, no hace mayor comentario.

- Llama para que alisten mi jet para el viaje, deseo partir el domingo por la tarde.

- Sí Señor -

- Bien, me parece que es todo por el momento Kanna -

- Sí Señor - la chica hace una inclinación y sale para ocuparse eficazmente como siempre de lo que le han mandado.

Cuando Kanna toca otra vez a la puerta de la muy amplia y lujosa oficina, ya han logrado un gran avance en lo que debe quedar en orden.

- ¿ Qué sucede Kanna ? - pregunta Sesshoumaru apenas si levantando la mirada de los papeles sobre su escritorio.

- Se trata de una invitación Sesshoumaru Sama, la trajeron hace unos días, pero no hubo oportunidad de entregársela antes, dado todo lo acontecido a últimas fechas. -

- ¿ Invitación ? ¿ Algún evento social ? - pregunta con fastidio, no está de humor para algo así.

- Un concierto Señor -

- ¡ No me interesa, rechaza la invitación ! - pero lo piensa un instante y pregunta :

- ¿ Quien remite ? -

- Byakuya San, uno de los amigos de Inuyasha San -

Sesshoumaru levanta la vista de sus papeles.

- ¡ Espera ! déjame leerla -

- Kanna le entrega el pulcro sobre color beige, él lo lee rápidamente y le dice a su secretaria:

-Confirma mi asistencia -

- Sí Señor -

* * *

Ya han dado la segunda llamada cuando Sesshoumaru Sama llega al auditorio de la universidad donde estudia Byakuya, son las 19:50, el concierto comienza a las 20:00 hrs. Siempre ha sido sumamente puntual, pero hoy dada la carga de trabajo que tiene antes de partir, se ha retrasado un poco.

Kouga y Miroku ya ocupan uno de los palcos y queda uno más reservado para los No Taisho, el cual deberán compartir, pues cuando se reservó parecía natural que estuvieran juntos.

En cuanto entra al vestíbulo del auditorio, su presencia es notada, como en cualquier sitio que él acuda, personal del sitio, se aproxima de inmediato y lo conducen a su palco de forma por demás amable. Cuando entra al lugar reservado para él, ve enseguida a otro peli plata que ya ocupa uno de los dos asientos; Byakuya había llamado unas horas antes a Sesshoumaru preguntándole si deseaba sentarse por separado, pero él insistió en que así estaba bien.

- ¡ No es necesario ! - le dijo al chico.

Pero ahora en cuanto lo ve, siente un vuelco de dolor en su pecho, se queda parado un momento contemplándolo, hasta que Inuyasha da muestras de haber notado su presencia, poniéndose muy tenso. Sesshoumaru con su aplomo de siempre, se acerca y lo saluda cortésmente.

- ¡ Buenas noches... Inuyasha ! me parece que compartiremos la velada. -

- ¡ Buenas noches Sesshoumaru, me parece que así es ! - le responde cohibido sin levantar la cara hacia él.

Sesshoumaru se acerca poco a poco a él e inclinándose a su lado, aproxima su rostro al del chico que siente la tibia y excitante respiración y luego percibe un tierno beso en la mejilla. Se ruboriza al instante al sentir el conocido y cálido contacto, cuando reacciona y está a punto de protestar, Sesshoumaru le susurra al oído:

- ¡ Podrás alejarme de tu lado Inuyasha , pero el que yo te ame... jamás lo podrás evitar ! -

Se aparta de él y toma su lugar a su lado, se escucha entonces la tercera llamada y se hace un profundo silencio mientras se levanta el telón, sin que las palabras atinen a salir de la boca del menor de los hermanos.

Sesshoumaru ubica enseguida a Byakuya, pues será el interprete del piano, puede notar además que éste le sonríe disimuladamente a otro estudiante que tocará el violín y que también le corresponde. El joven No Taisho sonríe levemente, pues le alegra que ese noble chico pueda ser feliz al fin, al lado de alguien que lo ame de verdad.

En seguida da inicio el programa, las notas inundan el lugar, resonando por todos los rincones, la orquesta interpreta un potpurrí de música tradicional japonesa, en un arreglo realmente maravilloso. Siguen con otras piezas clásicas de autores europeos, haciendo la delicia del público. Sesshoumaru percibe la seguridad con la que se conduce Byakuya, se nota que realmente ama lo que hace.

A cada momento a su vez, el alto empresario voltea a ver a Inuyasha de reojo, quien sigue nervioso, pero sobre todo se nota triste; sabe que el chico debe estar sereno para enfrentar su cirugía mañana y él no hará que se altere. Sólo hacen algunos comentarios sobre el concierto exclusivamente.

- Lo hacen muy bien ¿ No te parece ? - le pregunta a Inuyasha.

-¡ Realmente estupendo ! Byakuya es fabuloso. -

Susurran algunas palabras más, mientras los estudiantes que conforman la orquesta se preparan para la interpretación final.

Pero entonces Byakuya se pone de pie y le proporcionan un micrófono.

- ¡ Buenas noches damas y caballeros ! Agradecemos a todos por su presencia en ésta noche tan especial para nosotros que nos iniciamos en nuestros estudios profesionales.

Ésta noche es especial por varias razones...

Es la primera vez para muchos de nosotros que tenemos el honor de formar parte de una orquesta como ésta, es pues un paso muy importante el poder compartir nuestro gusto y placer por la música con todos ustedes

En seguida, en lo personal, estoy muy contento, pues como seguramente ustedes saben ya, dos de mis mejores amigos han vuelto de una difícil situación sanos y salvos. Es para ellos principalmente y enseguida para todos ustedes que compuse la siguiente melodía cuyo mensaje es sencillo:

Aún cuando al recorrer la vida haya obstáculos, oscuridad y soledad, siempre tendremos la oportunidad de salir adelante, aún más si nos encontramos con alguien especial que le dé mayor sentido a nuestro andar, alguien cuyo corazón lata a la par del nuestro, hallando la luz en nuestro camino.

¡ Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha ! esto es para y por ustedes, para que al salir de éste profundo bosque, su reencuentro sea maravilloso, dejando todos los problemas atrás y puedan contemplar el futuro lejos de la soledad. Esperamos sea de su agrado. -

Hace una inclinación a modo de agradecimiento y entonces se dirige a otro lugar, ubicado a un lado de Akitoki y para sorpresa de Sesshoumaru y sus propios amigos, toma un violín que se encuentra ahí y a la indicación del director de la orquesta, comienzan todos a interpretar una bella melodía que conmueve y encanta al público.

watch?v=FXRzvbOvINk

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha la escuchan sumamente conmovidos, uno dando más muestras de ello que el otro, incluso en cierto momento algunas lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru saca un pañuelo y como alguna vez lo hizo, limpia el rostro del chico con ternura.

- ¡ Gracias ! - exclama Inuyasha tomando el pañuelo suavemente- ¡ Yo lo haré !

Sesshoumaru agacha su dorada mirada y se aparta otra vez de él.

Cuando finaliza el concierto, el público aplaude y ovaciona emocionado, la presentación ha sido todo un éxito. Aunque nadie nota el frío dolor que se ha expandido por ese palco.

Sesshoumaru se pone de pie y le pregunta a su hermano:

- ¿ Deseas que te lleve a tu casa ? -

- ¡ Gracias ! pero no será necesario, me iré con Byakuya y los demás-

- Bien, entonces me retiro, pasaré mañana por ti para llevarte al hospital , procura descansar -

Sale entonces del palco para dirigirse al vestíbulo, donde se detiene un momento para felicitar a Byakuya que está que no cabe en sí de gozo, al igual que su madre, que estrecha entre sus brazos emocionada ,con alegría y algunas lágrimas en los ojos , al alto empresario, pues está muy contenta de verle a salvo.

- ¡ Me alegra tanto que se encuentre bien Sesshoumaru Sama ! - le dice emocionada al soltarlo del abrazo.

Byakuya aprovecha para presentarle a su novio el cual se ruboriza ante el imponente joven, pero muy amable como siempre, le contesta.

- ¡ Es todo un honor y un placer conocerle Sesshoumaru Sama !-

Lucen realmente contentos y sumamente enamorados.

- ¡ Gracias Sesshoumaru ! - le dice Byakuya dándole también un sincero abrazo que Sesshoumaru corresponde- ¡ Nada de esto habría sido posible sin tu ayuda ! -

- Sigue haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo, lo haces muy bien y ¡ Vaya sorpresa tu hermosa melodía y tu interpretación al violín !

¡ Felicidades ! -

El delgado chico sonríe ampliamente y tomando a Akitoki por la cintura le dice a Sesshoumaru:

- ¡ Gracias ! pero es que tengo un muy buen maestro -

Ante lo cual Akitoki se pone todavía más rojo por la pena, pero abraza también a su chico.

Sesshoumaru sonríe, con ese gesto suyo apenas perceptible y luego se despide de todos, pues ya han llegado también Kouga y Miroku, quien nota enseguida la ausencia de Inuyasha y sabe que algo anda mal, muy mal.

- Iré por Inuyasha - dice de forma aparentemente despreocupada, ante lo cual Sesshoumaru dice:

- No lo desvelen demasiado, pues debe descansar para su cirugía de mañana ¡Nos veremos en el hospital! - entonces se retira sin mayor comentario.

- ¡ Esto no está bien chicos ! ¡ Esos dos son tan tercos ! - dice Byakuya

- ¡ Pues por algo son hermanos ! - dice Kouga en son de burla.

- ¡ Kouga ! - replican los demás a coro.

- ¿ Queeé ? ¡ Pues es la verdad ! -

- ¡ Lobo tonto ! -

La noche fue intranquila para ambos ¡ Esa es la verdad ! Tenían motivos suficientes para que el sueño los abandonara toda la noche, estuvieron intranquilos y tardaron en calmarse lo suficiente para lograr dormir un poco.

Ya es sábado por la mañana y ya se encuentra Sesshoumaru a la puerta del apartamento de Inuyasha, que todavía nervioso sale listo para enfrentar un reto más, pero a pesar de todo cuenta con el apoyo incondicional de su hermano mayor, de cuyo brazo se toma para ser guiado como siempre y luego permite que le ayude a acomodarse en uno de los lujosos autos de Sesshoumaru.

El viaje al hospital fue en silencio, apenas si cruzan palabra sobre temas sin importancia, había tanto por decir, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

Cuando llegaron al lujoso hospital ya se encontraban ahí Byakuya, Kouga, Akitoki y Miroku, para apoyar a su amigo y desearle que todo salga bien, dándole un sincero abrazo cada uno. Permanecerán en el lugar hasta que Inuyasha salga del quirófano y sepan los resultados de la intervención.

Mientras preparan a Inuyasha para la cirugía todos esperan afuera casi tan nerviosos como el paciente, solo Sesshoumaru permanece impasible y aparentemente sereno, les permiten entrar a verle por un momento, durante el cual sus amigos tratan de aligerarle el momento e incluso bromean un poco. Cuando ya quedan solo unos minutos Sesshoumaru pide a todos:

- ¡ Quisiera un momento a solas con él si me lo permiten ! -

- ¡ Por supuesto ! - dicen todos y salen en silencio de la habitación.

Ya se encuentran solos, Inuyasha siente como Sesshoumaru se aproxima a él y lo toma de las manos y comienza a hablarle en un tono tan familiar, tan cálido, tranquilo y sincero, que ésta vez no retira sus manos y su corazón se agita al principio, pero luego va recuperando la calma que había perdido hace días.

- Quiero que sepas que yo estaré a tu lado aún cuando no esté presente en el quirófano contigo, como te dije respetaré tu deseo de no seguir juntos como pareja, pero no puedo decir que dejaré de amarte ¡ Eso es prácticamente imposible para mí ! Eres la más increíble y maravillosa persona que habría podido conocer y amar.

¡ Me has hecho tan feliz !

¡ No dejes de brillar Inuyasha, tu luz es tan cálida y agradable !

No tienes idea de cómo has alumbrado mi sendero, tu sola sonrisa hace resplandecer mis días.

Ahora deseo que obtengas todo lo que puedas desear y en éste caso me alegra saber que en los próximos días, podrás ver nuevamente ¡ Estoy seguro de eso !

¡ Y entonces tu alegría será la mía !

¡ Donde sea que vayas, mi amor te acompañará !-

- Sesshoumaru acaso... ¿ Te estás despidiendo ? - le dice Inuyasha comenzando a alarmarse, no ha pensado en la posibilidad de dejarlo de ver, son hermanos, se verían de esa manera, pero ahora... ¿ Él está diciéndole adiós ?

El mayor le pone suavemente la mano sobre la boca.

- ¡Tranquilo Inuyasha, aquí y ahora, estoy contigo ! -

Ya se escuchan voces en el pasillo, las cuales se acercan...

- Solo preocúpate por sanar y recuperar la vista ¡ Eso es lo que importa ahora ! -

Se agacha y le da un beso en la frente, para separarse de él en el momento que llega un médico y los enfermeros con la camilla que se lo llevará, lo pasan a ella y Sesshoumaru ve como salen de la habitación, él mismo sale después y se dirige a la pequeña sala de espera privada donde se sienta en un apartado sillón, saca un libro y trata de concentrarse en la lectura, aunque sus pensamientos están al inicio en otro sitio, al lado de su amado Inuyasha. Los amigos del chico, deciden darle espacio dejándolo solo por un buen rato.

El tiempo transcurre lentamente en esa sala de espera, pero el plazo se cumple al fin y después de dos horas, sale un médico a darles el parte médico, quien se dirige principalmente a Sesshoumaru.

- ¡ Todo ha salido muy bien ! Inuyasha San se encuentra bien, aunque dormirá todavía un buen rato, pues tuvimos que darle algo para calmarlo ya que estaba bastante nervioso. Con el paso de los días después de retirarle los vendajes, su vista se irá normalizando paulatinamente, por lo pronto es conveniente que un familiar se quede a su lado.

- En ese caso seré yo - exclama Sesshoumaru enseguida.

Miroku, Kouga, Akitoki y Byakuya se despiden de él, le llamarán más tarde por si es necesario relevarlo.

Cuando llevan a Inuyasha a su habitación, Sesshoumaru se sitúa a su lado en un cómodo sillón, donde pasa las siguientes horas, haciendo esporádicas llamadas a su oficina donde todo transcurre sin problema, pasea de un lado a otro, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra sumido en sus pensamientos, aunque siempre al pendiente de Inuyasha. El chico se despierta bastante después de medio día.

- ¿ Sesshoumaru ? - es lo primero que pregunta al volver en sí.

- ¡ Aquí estoy Inuyasha ! - le responde enseguida - ¡ Tranquilo, todo salió muy bien, ahora solo debes descansar ! -

- Pero es que... -

- ¡ Nada de peros, recuerda descansa, es lo mejor para tu recuperación. -

- ¡Está bien ! - dice Inuyasha no muy convencido.

Pasa el día entre cortos sueños y momentos en que está despierto, pero siempre percibe a Sesshoumaru a su lado. Por la tarde noche No Taisho Sama recibe la llamada de Miroku para preguntar si quiere que vaya alguno de ellos a quedarse a pasar la noche con Inuyasha, a lo que él responde que no, él estará a su lado ésa noche, ya mañana los espera para que ellos se turnen.

Ayuda a Inuyasha a cenar y después de que lo acomoda para dormir, llega el médico y le administra otro tranquilizante, pues el chico parece no poderse calmar por completo, el médico se pregunta qué puede intranquilizar tanto a ese muchacho. Inuyasha se va quedando dormido, al poco rato solos nuevamente, Sesshoumaru contempla a ese adorable chico con las anchas vendas cubriéndole casi media cara, suspira profundamente y se sienta nuevamente a su lado, dispuesto a velar su sueño, la última noche que pase con él.

Está casi satisfecho, pues al menos han sido felices por un periodo de tiempo que se le antoja muy corto, además ha podido hacer algo por Inuyasha y aún en su ausencia piensa estar al pendiente de él, no lo dejará solo por completo aún cuando no sea él mismo el que se ocupe de ello.

Toma suavemente las manos de su chico entre las suyas, manteniéndolas ahí, dejándose llevar por lo que siente y sin ser plenamente consciente deja caer su orgullo, su control y su fortaleza.

Agacha la cabeza hasta rozar con su rostro ésas manos que sostiene, las cuales lo han " mirado " de tantas formas, sin su permiso, gruesas lágrimas caen en silencio sobre ellas. Es un llanto silencioso, compuesto por varios sentimientos a la vez : Tristeza, alegría, dicha, soledad, miedo, gratitud, pero sobre todo amor.

Ése chico, producto de una unión entre sus padres, que en algún momento causó pesar a Sesshoumaru, apareció en su vida sin que lo esperara, apartando su soledad y brindándole el mayor motivo de dicha al amarse, al acompañarse, al brillar juntos.

El llanto siguió un rato más, hasta que el sueño lo venció al lado de su hermano.

Despertó más tarde, limpió su rostro incrédulo, al notar las lágrimas en él y luego besa varias veces las manos de Inuyasha antes de soltarlas. Ya no concilió el sueño, fueron la luna y la figura de Inuyasha, los dos sitios donde se posaron sus dorados ojos por más tiempo.

Amaneció algo nublado y fresco, Sesshoumaru casi no ha dormido y no ha salido a comer, no se ha apartado de su lado, no aún, aunque el momento se acerca.

Poco más tarde entró la enfermera para avisar que los amigos del chico estaban de vuelta y podrían cambiar su sitio, enseguida llegó el médico para revisar a Inuyasha quien aún duerme. Sesshoumaru entonces hizo varias preguntas al médico, quien le contestó amablemente.

- ¿ Cómo se encuentra Inuyasha ? -

- Bastante bien, tiene una excelente condición física, que le ayudará a recuperarse más aprisa, de hecho ya no debe tardar en despertar.-

- ¿ Cuál es el pronóstico ? -

- Todo debe resultar según las expectativas, la cirugía se llevó a cabo con absoluto éxito y como le mencioné ayer, él irá recuperando paulatinamente la vista. Es probable que utilice anteojos por un tiempo, pero según evolucione podría incluso dejar de usarlos. En resumen, el pronóstico no puede ser mejor. -

- Bien, eso es excelente- Sesshoumaru luce cansado pero el informe del médico le anima, luego añade:

- Yo debo retirarme, pero dejaré instrucciones para que se ocupen de todo lo que Inuyasha requiera, le pido que en lo que aquí concierne, no repare en gastos para que mi hermano tenga la mejor atención -

- No se preocupe Sesshoumaru Sama, así se hará, por el momento yo me retiro, volveré más tarde para ver si ya despertó.

- De acuerdo y... ¡ Gracias Nobunaga Sensei ! -

- ¡ Siempre es un placer atenderle ! - le responde amable el médico.

Sesshoumaru observa a Inuyasha otra vez y acercándose a él mientras su cara luce una sutil sonrisa, le dice:

- ¡Me alegro tanto por tú Inu! ¡Recuperarás la vista! -

Luego la sonrisa va desapareciendo al momento que continua.

- ¡ Pero lamento tanto no poder quedarme para presenciar ese importante momento, pero no tiene caso, no quiero y no pienso permitir que me conozcas de esa otra manera, viendo mi rostro, prefiero que guardes en tus recuerdos la imagen que te has formado en tu mente, los recuerdos de los momentos tan infinitamente especiales que pasamos juntos. Quisiera además que sepas que me aparto de tu lado con un dolor como nunca pensé sentir y que a pesar de la ausencia y la distancia...

... mi mente estará contigo, mi alma, mi corazón ¡ Todo mi ser !... y donde quiera que vayas, lo que veas, lo que compartas, sueñes o ames, estaré a tu lado.

¡ Te amo Inuyasha, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma y mi corazón !

¡ Te amo como no podré volver a amar jamás !

¡ Adiós Inuyasha !

Deseo que encuentres tu propio camino lleno de luz y de paz. -

Se agacha y rodeándolo suavemente con sus brazos, cierra sus ambarinos ojos y posa sus labios sobre los de Inuyasha, en un intenso beso, en el que deja todo lo que es y todo lo que posee, dejándoselo a su amado, a su luz.

Se aparta contra su voluntad, lo mira por última vez y dándose la vuelta sale de la habitación y mientras camina por el pasillo, musita con voz apagada.

- Bien... padre, madre, parece que después de todo, las cosas serán como ustedes

* * *

Es un valle oscuro y frío, Inuyasha camina a ciegas por el desconocido lugar...

" ¿ Pero qué pasa ?

¿ Por qué no puedo ver ?

¡ Se suponía que recobraría la vista !

¿ Es acaso que en realidad en éste lugar no existe nada ?

¡ Estoy en medio de la nada, del vacío... de la soledad !

¡ Pero no, ya no estoy solo !

Tengo a Sesshoumaru... ¡ Él me ama y yo lo amo con todas mis fuerzas !

¿ Entonces por qué siento éste enorme vacío en mi corazón ? ... "

Lejanas palabras se oyen como si las trajera el viento, surcan ese enorme espacio y resuenan en su mente .

" ¡ Me alegro por ti ! ... recuerda los momentos que pasamos juntos ... todo mi ser estará ... justo a tu lado... ... ¡ Adiós Inuyasha ! ... "

" ¡ Sesshoumaru !

¿ Por qué te despides, por qué te vas ?

Porque...porque ... ¡ Yo te aparté de mi lado !

¡ Soy un estúpido !

¿ Cómo pude hacer eso ?

Si yo... yo... ¡ Lo Amo !

¡ Te amo Sesshoumaru !

¡ No me dejes , no te vayas de mi lado !

Sesshoumaru camina hacia la sala de espera y los amigos de Inuyasha vienen a su encuentro rodeándolo.

- ¡ Buen día Sesshoumaru ! ¿ Cómo se encuentra Inuyasha ? -

- ¡ Buen día muchachos ! - les responde con su grave voz. - Inuyasha se encuentra bien, según el médico despertará de un momento a otro -

- ¿ Te retiras a descansar supongo ? ¡ Debe hacerte falta ! - pregunta Kouga levantando una ceja, pues percibe algo más.

- Sí, es tiempo de que me vaya - responde serio Sesshoumaru.

- Pero el preguntará por ti cuando despierte - le dice Miroku.

- Dudo que así sea - exclama con un leve rastro de resentimiento en la voz - sin embargo sé que lo dejo en buenas manos, estoy seguro de que ustedes cuidarán muy bien de él - exclama mirando fijamente a Miroku que baja la mirada y se ruboriza un poco.

- ¡ Puedes estar seguro de eso ! - le responde Byakuya sin notar el intercambio de miradas entre su amigo y Sesshoumaru, suponiendo inocentemente que los problemas entre la pareja son algo que podrán resolver sin contratiempos - ¡ Se pondrá muy contento cuando vuelvas mañana ! -

- ¡ Lo siento pero no pienso volver ! - dice Sesshoumaru en tono seco y frío.

- ¡ Queeé ! - exclaman atónitos todos.

- Dejo todo en orden en lo concerniente a su atención médica y otros asuntos sobre su cuidado...además el pronóstico en cuanto a su recuperación es muy bueno y recobrará la vista en poco tiempo. Es momento de que deje a Inuyasha en sus manos y él mismo sé que tiene la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante. ¡ Solo les pido que lo cuiden bien ! -

- ¡ Pero Sesshoumaru ... tú no puedes, no debes ! - le empieza a decir Miroku incrédulo de lo que sus oídos escuchan.

Sesshoumaru lo mira con ésos penetrantes ojos dorados que obligan al chico a bajar la mirada sonrojado nuevamente, mientras Kouga lo rodea con sus brazos.

- ¡ Estoy seguro de que ustedes ya saben que eso es imposible... al menos lo es para él ! - dice en voz baja.

- ¡ Ahora me voy, no tiene sentido seguir alargando lo inevitable ! - comienza a caminar y luego se detiene después de unos cuantos pasos, se gira y agrega:

- ¡ Espero que aprecien y valoren a quien tienen a su lado ! y ... ¡ No dejen solo a Inuyasha... por favor !

¡ Cuídenlo ! -

Se voltea nuevamente y echa a andar con rumbo al estacionamiento sin decir nada más.

Los amigos de Inuyasha se quedan casi petrificados, entonces suceden dos cosas a la vez:

Llega una enfermera para pedir que alguien vaya a la habitación de Inuyasha, que ya está despertando y se nota inquieto, Miroku se ofrece para ir con él y después de despedirse de Kouga, se va con la enfermera.

Al mismo tiempo, Byakuya voltea a ver a Akitoki con desesperación en la mirada, quien comprende y le dice :

- ¡ Ve amor, sí lo crees necesario ! yo aguardaré por ti aquí en la sala de espera - Byakuya se acerca y le da un rápido beso y sale en pos de Sesshoumaru , a quien alcanza cuando ya está por subir a su auto.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ! - le grita al tiempo que se acerca rápidamente y lo abraza, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

- ¡ Byaku chan ! - le responde el joven No Taisho rodeándolo también con los brazos.

- ¿ Por qué Sesshoumaru ? ¿ Por qué si ustedes se aman tanto ? -

Sesshoumaru se aparta del chico suavemente y lo mira, luego le dice con calma.

- Tú sabes que tenemos un fuerte impedimento para continuar con lo nuestro -

- ¡ Pero... el amor es el amor ! de cualquier forma ustedes se enamoraron sin saber nada al respecto, y después de todo y aun cuando la sociedad lo condene... ¿ Qué no es el amor lo que finalmente nos mueve, es el motor de éste complejo mundo ? ¡ Tú lo sabes Sesshoumaru ! ¡ No pueden terminar así ! ¡ Es más, no pueden dar por terminada una relación como la suya ! -

- Créeme que al igual que Inuyasha lo lamento demasiado, desearía que no fuera así, pero además no puedo seguir luchando contra el rechazo y quizá una causa perdida...

¡ Con todas mis fuerzas desearía que no fuera así y por sobre cualquier cosa, no deseo causarle mayor daño, más de lo que ya ha pasado por mi causa !

¡ Nadie tiene idea de cómo lo amo ! y es por lo mismo que lo dejo libre. -

Por el rostro de Byakuya ruedan gruesas lágrimas mientras escucha las razones que le da Sesshoumaru.

- Byaku chan... - le habla el alto empresario.

- Dime -

- ¿ Cuidarás de él ? ¡ Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes, que puedo confiar en ti ! -

El delgado chico mueve afirmativamente la cabeza sin poder articular palabra.

- Bien... ¡ Gracias !... ahora, debo irme, pero espero que nos volvamos a ver en otras circunstancias. ¡ Sé buen chico y buen estudiante ! -

- ¡ Te lo prometo Sessh !-

Byakuya se abraza y le dice de forma entrecortada:

- ¡ Gracias Sesshoumaru ! ¡ Haz iluminado la vida de todos ! ¿ Seguro que estarás bien ? -

- ¡ Tan bien como se puede estar en éstos casos ! ¡ Vamos Byaku chan, no te preocupes por mí, yo siempre salgo adelante ! - le dice forzando una torcida sonrisa.

¡ Adiós Byaku chan ! - le dice finalmente, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y soltándolo, el chico se pone colorado, pero le responde:

- ¡ Adiós Sesshoumaru ! ¡ Cuídate ! -

Entonces lo ve partir y regresa enjugando sus lágrimas al lado del hombre que ama, es gracias a Sesshoumaru que pudo seguir con su vida, asistir a ésa escuela y conocer ahí a quien aguarda por él y con quien ha conocido el amor verdadero.

* * *

- ¡ Suéltenme, maldita sea !

¿ Por qué me han atado ?

¿ Por qué no me quitan la estúpida venda de los ojos de una maldita vez ? -

Es un muy dañado Naraku el que ruge furioso, sujeto a la cama por medio de correas.

Se encuentra en un pabellón de un hospital destinado a los criminales que saldrán de ahí cuando se recuperen, pero solamente para ir directo a la cárcel.

El no tiene manera de escapar a su destino, pues las pruebas en su contra son abundantes y contundentes. Pasará un muy buen tiempo tras las rejas, de eso se encargarán los abogados de Sesshoumaru.

A su lado se encuentran un par de médicos que lo acaban de revisar y tratan inútilmente de calmarlo.

- ¡Le pedimos que se tranquilice o sólo se hará más daño, sus quemaduras son graves, debe cooperar o tendremos que sedarlo otra vez ! -

- ¡ No, más sedantes no ! - gime agotado y sumamente adolorido.

- ¿ Pero por qué no me han quitado la venda que me colocaron en los ojos ? -

El par de médicos se miran uno al otro y mueven la cabeza en forma negativa, uno de ellos, el de mayor edad, le dice con calma.

- Es mejor que trate de descansar, lo necesita, pues al lugar que irá, su vida será bastante más difícil... además las vendas las retiramos hace dos días.

- ¡¿ Cómo ?! - exclama perplejo Naraku - ¡¿ Quiere decir que... ?! -

- Lamentamos decirle que perdió totalmente la vista a causa de las graves quemaduras que sufrió -

- ¿ Quiere decir que... es que acaso no hay remedio ? ¡ Una operación, hagan algo ! -

- ¡ No hay nada que se pueda hacer, el daño fue bastante grave ! ¡ Lo siento ! -

- ¡ Noooo ! - grita Naraku agitándose otra vez desesperado en la cama .-

¡ Maldición noooooooo ! -

Ante lo cual, al médico no le queda más remedio que aplicar otra dosis de sedante en la intravenosa de ese difícil paciente, acallando lentamente los terribles gritos.

* * *

La tarde fue espectacular y ahora que la noche está por caer se muestra espléndidamente teñida de toda clase de tonos dorados, naranjas y violetas , es realmente hermosa, pero para el alma solitaria que se despide de lo que ama, no tiene ya ningún significado.

- ¡ Todo está listo capitán ! - exclama la tripulación y los mecánicos de vuelo, al finalizar el chequeo de rutina poco antes del despegue de ese moderno jet privado color blanco que a los lados de la cabina muestra una luna menguante azul-violeta.

- Sesshoumaru Sama ya ha arribado, como siempre puntual Señor -

- Bien -

El millonario baja de su lujoso mercedes, viste con ropa adecuada para el largo viaje, toda en color negro y lleva un largo y elegante abrigo del mismo color, pues el viento que sopla ya es bastante frío, casi como siente su helado interior el joven No Taisho.

Enseguida el capitán de la nave se aproxima a él y le informa que pueden partir cuando él se lo indique.

- De acuerdo - exclama serio Sesshoumaru, mientras el hombre se aleja para entrar en la cabina.

El peli plateado voltea para dar las últimas instrucciones a Sura que ha ido a despedirle.

- ¡ Cuídalo con el mismo esmero que has puesto en mí, lo va a necesitar ! -

- Así lo haré Sesshoumaru Sama -

- Estaré en contacto contigo para informarme de como se encuentra - la mira un instante y exclama :

- Bien... ¡ Llegó el momento ! -

Sura se inclina respetuosa a modo de despedida.

- ¡ Que tenga un buen viaje Señor ! -

Más dejándose llevar por el momento, lo abraza y le pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos, pues realmente ha llegado a quererlo como a un hijo y es quizá la persona que mejor lo conoce.-

- ¿ Volverás ? -

- Realmente no lo creo, tal vez establezca la residencia de mi futura familia en Canadá o mejor aún, en Europa -

- ¡ Sigo pensando que cometes un grave error ! Ésta decisión tuya los hará infelices a ambos. -

- Ya es muy tarde para pensar en eso - dice con amargura.- ¡ Adiós Sura ! -

- ¡ Cuídate Sessh kun ! -

Sesshoumaru sube la escalerilla, cuando llega a lo alto, hecha un último y triste vistazo al cielo que cobija a su amor y entra a la cabina, cerrándose tras de él la escotilla del avión.

Pone su portafolio de piel sobre la mesilla , justamente el mismo que llevaba cuando chocó con ese lindo chico, lo mira y no puede evitar una muy leve sonrisa, se acomoda en su amplio y cómodo asiento ajustando el cinturón de seguridad, preparándose para un largo viaje , un viaje...hacia la nada, así lo percibe.

Sabe que su prometida a quien conoce desde la infancia y ahora radica en Canadá y a quien ya le fue notificada su llegada... no es la culpable de la decisión tomada por los padres de ambos, pero... ¿ Acaso él lo es ? .

Todo es una cruel jugarreta del destino que los ha arrastrado en ese torbellino de sucesos.

Toma sus audífonos y se sume en su inmensa soledad, mientras el jet despega alejándose rápidamente, selecciona una canción en inglés...

watch?v=jtZhVNFJiGw

... que lo envuelve en medio de su viaje hacia... la nada.

Continuará. . .

**Notas finales:**

TTT_TTTT

¡Buuuujuuuuú buuuujuuuuú !

Creo que no es necesario decir nada más, ya hasta escucho sus amenazas de muerte y... yo creo que ahora sí me las gané.

Nos leemos la próxima semana.

Bye, bye :(


	27. Cap 27 Entre el hielo y la obscuridad

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

¡ Hooola mis queridos lectores yaoistas !

Los saludo con mucho gusto, estoy muy contenta, agradezco sus lecturas, aunque me gustaría saber su opinión.

Ya estamos entrando a la recta final de la historia, así que veamos que ocurre ahora en ella.

Los personajes principales son de Rumiko Takahashi y agrego otros más que son míos :)

**Capítulo 27**

** " Entre el hielo y la oscuridad "**

( Flash back )

¡ Sesshoumaru !

¡ Sesshoumaru !

¡ Regresa no te vayas... te amo !

¡ Sesshoumaru !

-¡ Tranquilo Inu, todo está bien cálmate ! -

Es Miroku que llegó apresurado al lado de su amigo que se agitaba intranquilo en su cama del hospital.

- ¿ Dónde está ?

¿ Dónde se ha ido Sesshoumaru ? -

Miroku recuerda con amargura lo sucedido hace unos minutos, la inesperada despedida por parte del millonario.

¿ En qué momento todo dio ese tremendo giro, terminando con esa aparentemente firme e intensa relación ?

Ahora mismo al ver a Inuyasha así de inquieto mientras logra despertarse por completo, él ciertamente no sabe que le dirá al respecto, pues puede deducir que tal vez Inuyasha no sabe que su hermano se ha ido del lugar y no piensa volver.

Lo que ni Miroku ni sus amigos saben tampoco, es que Sesshoumaru en unas horas se irá a un lugar bastante más lejano que su mansión.

Miroku se acerca a Inuyasha y posa su mano en su hombro, tomando una de las del chico quien se aferra de inmediato a ella.

- ¡¿ Sesshoumaru !? - pregunta un poco más calmado el peli plata, recobrando poco a poco la conciencia.

- No Inuyasha, soy yo... Miroku - el chico de azul mirada decide que por el momento quizá sea mejor el ocultarle a su amigo que Sesshoumaru no volverá a visitarlo al hospital.

- Sesshoumaru se fue a descansar y a comer algo, pues no quiso apartarse de tu lado en ningún momento.

- ¡Oh comprendo ! ¡Qué egoísta soy ! el pobre debe de estar agotado, después de todo el mismo aún no se recupera de su batalla contra Naraku y sus heridas todavía no han sanado por completo. Y ahora encima de eso, ha tenido que encargarse de mi operación y de cuidarme. - reflexiona pensativo.

Inuyasha se va calmando lentamente, hallando en sus palabras una explicación para convencerse a sí mismo.

Pero a la vez no puede olvidar lo que creyó escuchar mientras estaba sumido en su inquieto sueño.

¿ Habrá sido eso... solo un sueño provocado por el nervioso estado en el que se encontraba ?

Por el momento prefiere pensar que así es.

Miroku permaneció con él todo el día, ayudándolo en todo lo necesario, incluso le da de comer en la boca.

- ¡ Vamos Miroku ! - replica testarudo como siempre - ¡ Me han operado de los ojos, no de las manos y la boca ! ¡ Yo puedo hacerlo solo ! -

- Veo que has vuelto a ser el mismo terco y berrinchudo de siempre, ya debes de sentirte mejor - le dice Miroku, conteniendo la risa, pero acercándole la cuchara a la boca, para que termine de tomar su sopa de vegetales con pollo, que contrario a lo que se espera de la comida de un hospital, ésta se ve y huele realmente suculenta... ¡ Y lo está ! pues Miroku no pudo resistir la tentación y ya la ha probado.

- ¡ Oye deja mi sopa, baka ! - le dice al escuchar cómo se saborea su amigo.

Se nota desde luego que las instrucciones dejadas por Sesshoumaru de darle solo lo mejor a su hermano, están siendo seguidas al pie de la letra.

Cuando ya el día está llegando a su fin, llega Byakuya a cambiar el sitio con Miroku, el cual después de despedirse de Inuyasha sale para irse con Kouga que ya le espera para retirarse juntos.

- ¿ Cómo se encuentra ? - pregunta Kouga mientras pasa su brazo por la cintura de su amado ex-monje.

- Ya lo dejé bastante más tranquilo, pero va a ser realmente difícil para él cuando se dé cuenta de que Sesshoumaru no vendrá más -

- Me pregunto si en verdad es definitiva la separación? - continua Miroku en tono casi molesto - ¿ Cómo pudo hacer algo así Sesshoumaru, si se supone que lo amaba tanto... ¿ Cómo es que se va así dejándolo solo en éstos momentos ? -

- ¿ Sabes amor ?, tal vez no tengo tiempo suficiente de conocer a Sesshoumaru, pero estoy seguro de que tampoco es fácil para él, se podía notar la enorme tristeza y el inmenso esfuerzo que le costaba hacerlo, se alcanzaba a percibir en su mirada. Y según me parece, él estaba dispuesto a continuar al lado de Inuyasha y... ¡ Créeme , tampoco culpo a nuestro amigo! pues es un asunto muy complicado, pero... después de todo Sesshoumaru lo único que quiere como siempre, es el bienestar de Inuyasha, sacrificando sus propios sentimientos.

¡ Si eso no es amor de verdad !

¿ Entonces dime qué lo es ?

Lo que yo pienso es que la vida no es siempre muy justa que digamos, nos hace incluso llevar cargas ajenas que no nos corresponden - concluye Kouga dándole un beso a Miroku en la mejilla.

Miroku lo mira un instante y luego se acerca a besarlo también, se toman de las manos y echan a andar mientras platican.

- ¡ Y que lo digas mi querido lobo ! y es un hecho que Inuyasha nos va a necesitar bastante, aún cuando él mismo no lo acepte -

Mientras tanto Byakuya al lado de Inuyasha...

- ¿ Crees que él vuelva Byaku chan ? Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. -

- ¡ Inu, no te tortures así ! ¡ Tú sabes que él te ama demasiado ! -

Le responde Byakuya disimulando su nerviosismo con dificultad, pues tampoco puede darle falsas esperanzas, pero al igual que Miroku por el momento solo trata de mantenerlo calmado.

- Sí Byaku, pero es que yo me he portado muy mal con él últimamente... lo rechacé, le dije que ya no lo amaba e incluso... lo golpeé. -

- ¡¿ Que tú qué ?! -

- Lo golpeé el otro día que él intentó besarme - dice francamente apenado Inuyasha.

- ¡ Ay Inuyasha ! ¿ Sabes que a veces tienes un genio del demonio ? -

- ¡ Lo sé ! y yo no lo culparía si decidiera hacer caso de lo que le he dicho y en verdad me dejara como me dijo que haría con tal de darme gusto y no hacerme daño -

¡ Oh Sesshoumaru Baka !

¡ Baka, baka, baaaaka ! ¿ Cómo puedes amar, proteger y hacer caso de las palabras de un terco, necio e inmaduro como yo ? -

Inuyasha empieza a sollozar nuevamente, lo cual alarma a Byakuya .

- ¡ No por favor Inu, no llores más ó te harás daño ! - le dice nervioso que no sabe si abrazarlo, besarlo, acostarlo o qué...

Finalmente lo abraza apresurado pero tierno, acariciando su blanca y suave cabellera, lo cual parece ir haciendo efecto, pues se va tranquilizando para quedarse luego dormido, mientras Byaku lo besa dulcemente en sus mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro, acomodándolo después en la cama y arropándolo con ternura.

Todo ese doloroso tiempo en que Inuyasha ha estado sumamente intranquilo, ha coincidido con el momento en que el jet de Sesshoumaru ha despegado, alejándolos irremediablemente .

( Fin del flash back )

* * *

El vuelo transcurrió sin contratiempos, fue largo y cansado, haciendo una escala en Los Angeles, para pasar un día ahí y continuar al siguiente, pero al fin ha llegado a su destino.

Arriba el blanco jet al aeropuerto de Ontario donde ya lo esperaba su auto negro, para llevarlo a un apartado sitio fuera de la ciudad, donde las escasas y lujosas residencias están bordeadas por el espeso y bello bosque canadiense.

La finca No Taisho, es una sencilla pero elegante construcción, está fabricada con madera y piedra, formando un armonioso conjunto de 3 edificaciones de regular tamaño que cuentan con garage, caballerizas, amplios jardines alrededor y una reja de madera en el perímetro del conjunto, con varias hectáreas de bosque alrededor que le pertenecen. Aun con todo eso, la construcción es más pequeña que la mansión principal ubicada en Tokio, básicamente es una finca destinada para pasar cortas temporadas vacacionales.

Pero en ésta ocasión y hasta que Sesshoumaru determine lo contrario, será su residencia temporal hasta que él decida donde ubicará su hogar definitivo, pues no piensa volver a Japón en un buen tiempo.

La finca ya se encuentra en pleno funcionamiento a la espera de su dueño, han llegado algunos sirvientes de Japón, que conocen a la perfección sus hábitos, incluyendo además dos cocineras.

Sesshoumaru llegó cansado física y mentalmente, a pesar de estar habituado a viajar constantemente, éste viaje fue en verdad difícil para él. Lo único que desea por el momento es encerrarse en su habitación para poder estar solo y descansar.

Toma un largo y caliente baño, pues el clima es bastante más frio en éste lugar ahora que están a inicios del invierno. Después de darse una ducha, se mete a su enorme tina, donde se acomoda recargándose y apoyando la cabeza en un cojín colocado para eso, cierra los ojos y deja volar sus pensamientos hasta Tokio.

¿ Cómo se encontrará Inuyasha ? Se siente sumamente intranquilo por haberlo dejado solo en esos momentos tan importantes y difíciles para el chico.

Desea con toda su alma que se encuentre bien, tranquilo al menos, por el momento sería suficiente. Además el piensa mantenerse informado de todo lo que con él acontezca al menos hasta que se recupere por completo.

Serán tiempos difíciles para ambos, bien lo sabe, pero tiene la vana esperanza de que el tiempo ayude a sanar las heridas, aunque entiende también que se engaña a sí mismo.

¿ Olvidar ?

¡ No, eso es prácticamente imposible !

Las marcas que llevan ahora uno en el otro no se borrarán nunca, pero quizá Inuyasha pueda hallar a alguien a quien amar y que lo ame.

Pero que alguien ame a Inuyasha como él lo hace ¡ Es mucho más que imposible !

Se sentirá más tranquilo si se entera que pasado el tiempo Inuyasha es feliz.

Para él la situación es más compleja...

¿ Comprometido ? ¡ Y además obligado por las circunstancias y por una extraña e inesperada promesa !

Alejado por el rechazo y a pesar de los lazos de sangre, intensamente enamorado sin remedio de su hermano.

¿ En qué surrealista instante su vida dio éste giro ?

Cuando ya había asimilado felizmente la realidad, SU REALIDAD al lado de Inuyasha, todo se ha derrumbado, ha cambiado de improviso, como si entrara a una realidad alterna que no desea vivir.

¡¿ Su vida al lado de una mujer ?!

¡ En ningún momento lo había siquiera planeado así !

Entonces dirige su atención hacia esa mujer a la que ha ido a buscar.

¡¿ Su prometida…una mujer ? !

Cuándo jamás se ha sentido atraído de esa forma por las mujeres, no es que sea un misógino, pues pude alternar con ellas sin el mayor problema, siempre y cuando lo dejen en paz, pero... ¡ Con ése físico, esa cara, esa mirada, esa presencia ! y encima ¡Millonario !

¡ Asunto difícil ha sido siempre !

Sólo con su actitud es que las ha mantenido eficazmente a raya, cuando la situación se torna molesta para él.

Cierto es también que la conoce desde hace años, pero bajo otros términos y otras circunstancias y jamás ha intimado más allá de ciertos límites.

Ella es hija de un matrimonio amigo de sus padres, es dos años menor que él, sus progenitores se visitaban con cierta frecuencia, así que desde muy pequeño la vio rondar por la mansión sin que en un principio le prestara mucha atención.

Ella es un alma solitaria como él, pero más callada y encima de eso tímida. Solía verla caminar sola por los jardines, donde se llegaban a encontrar ocasionalmente, también la podía ver leyendo algún libro de acuerdo a su edad, sentada tranquilamente en alguna banca del jardín solo deseando que la dejaran en paz, mientras los adultos estaban enfrascados en alguna aburrida platica.

Con el tiempo y gracias a su corta edad libre de prejuicios, empezaron a cruzar algunas palabras y al paso de los años descubrieron que podían sostener algunas cortas charlas sin que él se sintiera agobiado por palabrería inútil.

Sesshoumaru a sus escaso años y con los pleitos de sus padres a cuestas, la consideraba una útil distracción, además de un bicho raro, pero con quien podía pasar un agradable rato como amigos y nada más, cuando a él le placía desde luego.

Ella algunas veces le llegó a decir :

- ¡ Tú a veces me das miedo ! -

Ante lo cual Sesshoumaru solo la miraba en silencio con sus ojos dorados y se daba la vuelta para alejarse de ella.

Así que cuando años después, en una de tantas veces en que se encontraban reunidas ambas familias y los llamaron, cuando sus padres les notificaron el acuerdo al que habían llegado con respecto a ellos.

¡ Están comprometidos para contraer matrimonio en el futuro !

Dicha noticia los tomó por sorpresa, se miraron un instante sorprendidos, ella bajó la mirada ruborizada y confundida, él lanzando un bufido de molestia, salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Eran casi unos niños de 11 y 13 años; ella no se atrevió a decir todo lo que pensaba al respecto pues su padre le habló de sus obligaciones como hija y su madre la abofeteó cuando ella enojada lo intentó. Sesshoumaru por su parte, dejó de hablarles a sus padres por un largo tiempo, de hecho la relación nunca volvió a ser como antes y sólo empeoró cuando el tema se retomó años después, dando como consecuencia que él abandonara la mansión sin intenciones de obedecer tal orden.

Su prometida, junto con sus padres y su hermana menor, por motivos de negocios, se fueron de Japón con rumbo a Canadá, pero manteniendo el compromiso en pie.

Sesshoumaru se empeñó aún más en sus estudios y demás actividades, luego al salirse de la mansión, tomó por completo las riendas de su vida, con sus preferencias sexuales bastante claras y con la certeza de que evitaría a toda costa ese estúpido compromiso...

...hasta ahora, en que en una situación impensable, con su corazón, su amor, sus deseos y sus pensamientos en Tokio, se encuentra él ahora aquí en Canadá.

- ¡ Esto es completamente absurdo ! - exclama sumamente molesto, se sumerge por completo en la bañera, donde permanece un par de minutos tratando de ahogar sus pensamientos y sale luego, envolviéndose en su enorme toalla. Después de un rato, ya se encuentra vestido con cálida y cómoda ropa.

La chimenea de su amplia habitación ya se encuentra encendida, brindándole un ambiente agradable, aunque él no lo perciba así.

Pide le lleven su cena ahí mismo, luego permanece frente a la chimenea, con una copa de licor en la mano, mientras las notas del " Nocturno de Chopin " lo envuelven en melancólico ambiente, hasta que se siente lo suficientemente cansado para no pensar más y poder dormir relativamente tranquilo. Se mete entonces en su amplia y cómoda cama, que se le antoja fría y vacía.

El resto de los días de la semana seguirá la técnica de Inuyasha sin saberlo, se mantendrá ocupado el mayor tiempo posible, sin permitirse apenas un respiro, poniendo en orden sus asuntos en su nueva oficina, realizando todos los movimientos y enlaces necesarios con su sede principal en Tokio, además de irse habituando a su nueva vida y nueva rutina.

* * *

Ha llegado el miércoles, día esperado por Inuyasha, que como siempre acompañado por sus amigos, espera paciente la llegada de su médico, para que le retire los vendajes.

Según le ha dicho con anterioridad, usará temporalmente unas gafas oscuras mientras se acostumbra a su nueva condición al recuperar la vista.

En ésos momentos, Inuyasha ha tomado por centésima vez su teléfono móvil, para revisar sus llamadas y sus mensajes, por si existiera la remota posibilidad de que no lo hubiera escuchado.

- ¡ Nada ! - exclama desanimado - ¡ Ni una llamada y ni un mensaje de Sesshoumaru ! . Seguramente se encuentra muy ocupado, debe estar poniendo al corriente sus asuntos, después de haber estado ausente, seguro su trabajo se acumuló - le dice Kouga.

- ¡ Sí claro ! - dice dolido y molesto Inuyasha - Ocupado con cualquier otro asunto más importante que yo ! -

" Aún solo como mi hermano, ya podría haber venido a verme " - piensa el chico con dolor.

Miroku y los demás, como han podido lo mantienen aceptablemente tranquilo, pero las justificaciones para Sesshoumaru, se les han agotado ya.

Entra entonces el médico acompañado de una enfermera, desviando la atención del tema.

- ¡ Buen día Inuyasha San ! ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy ? -

- Bien, Nobunaga sensei ¡ Buen día ! -

- Pues ha llegado el momento... ¿ Está listo ? -

- S... sí - responde nervioso Inuyasha, jamás pensó que éste momento llegaría, no soñó siquiera en que podría recuperar la vista.

El médico se acerca y con habilidad y cuidado, comienza a retirar los vendajes, después de pedirle a la enfermera que baje las persianas por un momento, para disminuir la entrada de luz del mediodía y así hacer más fácil el cambio para Inuyasha.  
Retira al final el par de gasas que cubren los dorados ojos del chico. Su blanco rostro tiene leves rasgos todavía de algunos hematomas alrededor de los ojos y un poco de hinchazón, pero no es nada significativo.

- ¡ Listo! ahora Inuyasha San, hágame el favor de abrir los ojos lentamente. -

Todos en la habitación contienen el aliento, se encuentran ahí Miroku, Kouga, Byakuya y Akitoki, que gracias a la intercesión de Inuyasha, les han permitido quedarse ahí mientras él lo revisa. Se encuentran en los sillones ubicados en la pequeña sala de estar de la amplia habitación.

El chico de blanca y larga cabellera hace lo que el médico le indica, no sin nerviosismo.

Al instante percibe una tenue luz y nota siluetas borrosas, como si mirara a través de una delgada tela blanca.

- ¡ Veo algo ! - exclama emocionado.

- ¡ Muy bien eso está muy bien ! - le responde el médico con calma. - descríbame lo que ve por favor. -

- Veo siluetas, no las distingo bien, como si las viera entre una espesa neblina -

- ¡ No se preocupe, es normal, su visión deberá mejorar significativamente en los próximos días. -

Cuando el médico le da todas la explicaciones pertinentes, los chicos se aproximan a Inuyasha y lo abrazan mientras lo felicitan, pues el médico les ha dicho, que mañana dará de alta a su amigo, después solo tendrá que acudir a revisiones periódicas para checar el avance que tendrá.

Por la tarde y para alegría de Inuyasha ve llegar a Sura, pues él piensa que podrá saber acerca de Sesshoumaru. Ella entra llevándole una enorme dotación de pockys, golosina que le encanta al chico y sin que él lo sepa son enviados por Sesshoumaru.

- Inuyasha San ¡ Buena Tarde ! ¿ Cómo se encuentra ? ¡ Me alegra ver que ya le han retirado los vendajes - le pregunta sonriente.

- ¡ Bastante bien, gracias ! - Inuyasha se nota ansioso.

- Le he traído esto, espero los disfrute - le dice Sura entregándole su surtida dotación de pockys.

- ¡ Pockys ! - exclama entusiasmado al pasar los dedos por las cajillas y notar de que se trata, además del vuelco que le da el corazón , pues aparte de sus amigos cercanos, solo Sesshoumaru sabe de su enorme adicción a éstos. No puede soportar más y le pregunta nervioso mientras se lleva un pocky de chocolate con almendras a la boca.

- Sura... ¿ Dónde está Sesshoumaru ? ¿ Por qué no ha venido a verme ? -

Sura lo mira, se encuentran solos en ese momento pues Byakuya y Akitoki están en la escuela aún, ensayando algo como siempre, mientras que Miroku y Kouga han aprovechado la llegada de Sura para salir a comer.

- Sesshoumaru Sama ha tenido que salir de viaje, era algo inaplazable - le dice ella disimulando el pesar que le causa el decirlo así.

- ¿ Un viaje ? ¿ Fue muy lejos, tardará acaso en volver ? - pregunta frustrado Inuyasha.

- Me temo que sí Inuyasha San, pero le pido me perdone, pues no estoy autorizada para dar mayor información. -

" Así que él no quiere que lo sepa, eso no debe ser bueno... supongo que me lo merezco después de todo " - piensa triste el chico.

- Entiendo - dice en voz baja.

Sura permanece con él por el resto de la tarde, pero dirigió la plática hacia otros rumbos, no desea verlo triste, mientras tanto ella se ocupa de poner orden en el cuarto, ya le ha acomodado la cama, las almohadas, le prepara todo lo necesario para que tome un baño, en fin lo atiende como se lo prometió a Sesshoumaru, como si se tratará de él, pues además le ha cogido gran aprecio al muchacho.

- ¡ No tienes que hacer esto Sura ! - le dice él cuando ya ha salido de bañarse y ella lo ayuda cepillándole su hermoso cabello blanco.

- Son parte de mis obligaciones, además lo hago con gusto mi señor, ya que es usted un No Taisho ¿ Lo recuerda ? -

- ¡ Cómo olvidarlo, si su ausencia me lo recuerda a cada instante ! - dice cabizbajo.

Inuyasha entonces dirige su "mirada " hacía donde percibe la voz y vislumbra la borrosa silueta de quien lo acompaña y le pregunta en tono sombrío:

- ¿ Es por mi causa que él se ha ido, no es así ? -

- Inuyasha San, no se torture, no es bueno para usted-

- ¡ Respóndeme ! ¿ Es así ? -

Sura lo mira preocupada pero sin más lo ayuda a sentarse ante una mesilla y le da de cenar, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Este no es el momento para ésta plática, no le daré mayor información, pero le prometo que en cuanto se encuentre ya más restablecido y sea el momento y el lugar adecuados, seré yo quien le dé las explicaciones que requiera.

¡ Te lo prometo ! - le dice en tono más familiar, lo cual de alguna forma lo calma un poco.

Al día siguiente cuando lo dieron de alta, ya se encontraba un auto de la mansión con chofer esperando para llevarlo a su apartamento y así no sacar de la escuela a Byakuya y Akitoki, así mismo todos los días acude Sura para prepararle sus alimentos y realizar las labores cotidianas, lo cual ha permitido Inuyasha pues le parece que de alguna forma mantiene un nexo con Sesshoumaru.

Así transcurre la primer semana, pero por alguna razón la vista del chico no avanza en su progreso como el médico espera, éste le aconsejó que tuviera calma.

¡ Recuperará la vista por completo sin duda alguna ! - le ha dicho Nobunaga Sensei.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, mientras tanto ha puesto en movimiento todo en su oficina, aunque se encuentra ocupado todo el tiempo, su mente siempre halla el momento para pensar en lo que quisiera poder olvidar , al menos eso es lo que él quiere creer.

Hoy sábado no ha asistido a su trabajo en dicha oficina, pues se celebrará una comida en la residencia de su prometida, para darle la bienvenida al asumir formalmente su papel como futuro esposo de ella.

La cita es a las 13:30 hrs. y él ya se encuentra listo, vestido como siempre impecable, con un traje en color oscuro, un abrigo de lana inglesa y guantes de piel forrados de lana, pues el clima ya es bastante frío.

Sus sirvientes ya han subido a su auto los costosos presentes que llevará, así como unas botellas de un excelente vino de su cava personal.

Conduce un par de horas hasta que llega a otro lugar donde por aquí y por allá, se ven amplias residencias, que igualmente el bosque rodea por todos lados.

La servidumbre recibe su auto y se apresura a bajar cuidadosamente la carga de éste, mientras él se dirige con su característico andar a la entrada con amplias puertas de madera, donde el mayordomo solícito lo recibe, le retira el abrigo y cuando ya lo conduce hacía el salón, se escucha una alegre risa proveniente de la parte superior de la enorme escalera de ancho pasamanos de madera, al tiempo que una jovencita de quince años a lo sumo, con bellos ojos color miel y quebrado cabello oscuro, baja deslizándose alegremente por éste, ante los atónitos ojos del avergonzado mayordomo y la fija mirada del alto millonario.

Pero al instante de llegar al final de la escalera, la chica pierde el control y cae resbalando por el suelo hasta llegar ante las piernas del joven No Taisho chocando con ellas.

El mayordomo luce sumamente apenado y solo atina a comenzar a disculparse tratando de llevar a Sesshoumaru hacia otro lado, mientras la chiquilla se ha puesto completamente roja ante la fría y fija mirada que la observa desde arriba.

Entonces Sesshoumaru le tiende amable la mano y con su profunda y seria voz le dice:

- Tú debes ser Ryu, si no me equivoco -

Ella se pone rápidamente de pie y haciendo una amplia reverencia dice todavía apenada:

- Sí, así es...y yo... etto... ¡ Lo lamento, no sabía que había llegado alguien ! ¡ Le pido me disculpe. -

- Veo que no has cambiado mucho, eres como te recuerdo la última vez que te vi -

- Yo... ¿ Puedo preguntarle cómo es que me conoce y yo no sé quién es usted ? -

- Mi nombre es No Taisho Sesshoumaru - ella abre los ojos asombrada al comprender de quien se trata - y supongo que sabes que soy el prometido de tu hermana mayor, seguramente no me recuerdas pues eras muy pequeña cuando se fueron de Japón -

- Ya veo - dice ella boquiabierta.

-Y... por cierto... ¿ Dónde se encuentra ella ? - pregunta todavía serio el alto empresario.

- Se halla seguramente paseando por los jardines o quizás caminando por los linderos del bosque como acostumbra hacer cuando se encuentra muy nerviosa -le responde sonriente la jovencita.

- Si lo desea, le llamaré enseguida - dice amable el mayordomo -

- No es necesario, prefiero ir yo solo -

Ante lo cual el Mayordomo lo conduce solamente a las puertas que dan a los jardines posteriores y le coloca nuevamente a los hombros su abrigo y el peli plata se encamina entonces a buscarla.

- ¡ Vaya que es guapísimo el hombre ! - exclama Ryu todavía boquiabierta, mientras lo ve andar en busca de su hermana, al tiempo que su institutriz llega muy molesta a su lado y comienza a reprenderla, sin que ésta le preste mucha atención. Luego volviéndose por fin hacia ella le pregunta:

- Mameha San ¿ A qué hora llegará Akemi San ? prometió jugar conmigo Assassins Creed, me encuentro muy aburrida. -

- No debe tardar... ¡ Pero lo que usted va ha hacer en éste mismo instante, es venir conmigo , se cambiará de ropa y le recordaré sus modales ! - le dice sumamente molesta la mujer.

- ¡ Uuuuuufff ! - resopla molesta también Ryu y se va siguiendo a su institutriz, que no para de llamarle la atención todo el camino.

Sesshoumaru atraviesa los jardines, hasta que a lo lejos la distingue caminando por las orillas del frío bosque. Hace 9 años aproximadamente que se vieron la última vez cuando eran casi unos chiquillos.

La observa mientras va hacia ella, es una joven mujer de poco más de 20 años, de mediana estatura, tez blanca, cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros y puede notar que sigue gustando de estar en contacto con la naturaleza, ella pasea lentamente entre los árboles sin que note su presencia, pues además el andar de Sesshoumaru es muy suave. Ella se da cuenta de que alguien se acerca hasta que ya está a pocos pasos de distancia.

Cuando oye las ligeras pisadas sobre la hojarasca, voltea sorprendida, posando sus ojos verdes sobre el oro líquido de la mirada de quien ha llegado.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru Sama ! - dice ella bajando la mirada, de acuerdo a la usanza japonesa, impresionada después de haber visto a ese alto y atractivo hombre en el que se ha convertido su antiguo amigo de juegos. Siempre imaginó que sería alguien impresionante al crecer, pues desde niño ya lo era, pero contemplarlo ahora, casi le quita el aliento.

- ¡ Sigues siendo sumamente distraída ! - le dice con su grave voz.

Él se aproxima y sin más, la rodea con sus brazos, le levanta la cara suavemente y posa un instante su impresionante mirada en ella, luego sin que ella lo espere, le da un suave beso en la boca, que de plano la deja atónita.

Cuando ella supo que ese chico se convertiría en su esposo, no podía creer lo que sus padres habían decidido, además de que no estaba de acuerdo, pero siendo sincera había pensado en que éste momento llegaría, pero ahora... ¡ Ha pasado el tiempo ! después de todo fueron amigos ocasionales, nada más... además... algunas otras cosas han cambiado.

Los colores se le suben al rostro, las piernas amenazan con no sostenerla y además... ¡ Nunca antes había tenido esos ojos tan impresionantes tan próximos, así que solo puede titubear:

- ¡ B...b...buen día Sesshoumaru ... también me da gusto... verte ! -

- ¡ Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos... Hoshi no Hikari ! -

* * *

- ¡ Esto es el colmo ! ¡ No puedo seguir así ! -

Exclama un muy molesto joven peliblanco, mientras resuenan los trastos en el fregadero, pues mientras los lava pareciera que ellos pagarán por lo que siente, además ha pedido a Sura que ya no vaya, ya que su presencia lo deprime.

Los días han seguido pasando y de Sesshoumaru no sabe absolutamente nada.

¿ Un viaje ?

¿ A dónde y por cuánto tiempo más ?

¿ Por qué ?...

- ¡ Keh , pero que pregunta más tonta ! - se reprocha a sí mismo Inuyasha igual de molesto.

" ¡ Cómo si no supiera la razón por la que me dejó ! después de todo... ¿ Quién en su sano juicio se quedaría a mi lado después de decirle lo que le dije e incluso después de golpearlo ! ¡Hermanos, cómo si pudiera dejar de amarlo solo por eso !

Aunque ahora es muy tarde para lamentarme... "

- ¡ Baka, baka, baaaka ! - se repite a sí mismo, pero lo que empezó con enojo, termina con llanto, como le ha estado sucediendo últimamente cada vez que lo recuerda y eso es... casi todo el tiempo.

Pero hoy ha decidido ir a la mansión No Taisho, para averiguar más, Sura le prometió explicaciones ¡ Y a eso irá !

En cuanto a su recuperación, va muy bien, pero aún es poco tiempo, pese a todo ya puede notar más detalles de lo que le rodea, el médico le ha dicho que en dos semanas le harán una medición de su visión para indicarle los anteojos que utilizará.

Por lo pronto ahora ya es cerca del mediodía y ya han llegado a la mansión en donde los guardias en cuanto lo ven, lo saludan respetuosos y les dejan pasar sin problemas.

- ¡ Vaya no cabe duda de que saben quién eres ! - le dice Miroku que le acompaña ésta vez.

Sura los recibe y los conduce a una pequeña sala privada, donde Miroku le dice a Inuyasha:

- Los dejaré solos Inuyasha -

- No es necesario Miroku, me gustaría que te quedaras - le pide a su amigo, ante lo cual éste toma asiento a su lado.

Sura hace que les lleven un poco de té y sentándose frente a ellos, comienza a hablar, el nerviosismo se asoma en las palabras de la mujer.

- Inuyasha San, solo le pido sea fuerte ante lo que voy a explicar, créame que no es grato para mí tener que decírselo, pero me parece que es mejor que sea yo quien hable con usted. -

Tales palabras le dan un muy mal presentimiento al chico, que fija su incompleta mirada hacia donde percibe el rostro de la mujer, aún no es tan clara, pero ha mejorado un poco más, en comparación al momento en que salió del hospital.

- Antes que otra cosa, le pido comprenda que la situación para Sesshoumaru Sama, su hermano, no ha sido en lo absoluto fácil y puede estar seguro de que ha hecho todo lo posible para causarle el menor dolor posible, aún cuando él mismo se encuentre desolado y no lo muestre abiertamente ¡ Usted lo sabe, lo conoce perfectamente ! pero eso no quiere decir que él no sufra con todo esto.

Sura observa un instante a Miroku, quien puede ver claramente lo difícil que es para ella lo que está a punto de decir y entonces volteando a mirar a Inuyasha lo toma de la mano sosteniéndola a modo de silencioso apoyo.

- Lo que sucede Inuyasha San... - continua Sura - es que Sesshoumaru Sama, no ha ido a verle porque como le dije, él salió de viaje -

- ¡ Lo sé Sura ! ¡ Pero lo que me interesa saber es cuándo volverá ! -

- Bueno, lo que ocurre es que él... no piensa volver a Japón -

- ¡ Queeeeé ! ¡¿ Cómo que no piensa volver ?! - grita desesperado Inuyasha.

- Lamento ser yo quien lo diga, pero él se fue muy triste de aquí, ya que hasta donde yo pude saber, él no soportó el rechazo suyo, la carga que implicaba el saber que eran hermanos, sintiendo lo que sienten uno por el otro como pareja, lo mucho que se aman, podría haberlo superado, pero el saber que usted no quería seguir adelante con su relación, aunado a la promesa que lo obligó a hacer su madre cuando estaba a punto de morir, fue lo que lo llevó a tomar la decisión de irse para no volver.

- ¡¿ Promesa, qué promesa ?! - dice Inuyasha ya con lágrimas en los ojos ante lo que la ama de llaves de Sesshoumaru le ha dicho, aprieta la mano de Miroku tratando de ser fuerte, mientras le pide a Sura que le cuente todo lo relacionado con ésa promesa, lo cual ella algo renuente hace ante la fuerte insistencia del chico.

Cuando termina, Inuyasha se ha abrazado a Miroku con un imparable torrente de lágrimas, mientras murmura:

- ¡ Lo perdí Miroku, lo perdí para siempre a causa de mi estupidez !

¡ Como desearía no ser su hermano, no llevar la misma sangre en mis venas, así nos podríamos amar libremente !

¡ Pero no, yo tengo la culpa, pues él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin importarle los lazos que nos unieran !

¡ Yo lo eché a perder, he sido yo ! -

Llora desconsoladamente ya sin escuchar las suplicas de la mujer para que conserve la calma, ya no le importa saber nada más, solo quiere largarse de ahí.

- ¡ Vámonos Miroku, por favor, vámonos de aquí ! -

Sura los observa dolida, se odia por haber tenido que decírselo, pero ella sabe que tendría que saberlo tarde o temprano, no podía seguir adelante engañándose con falsas esperanzas. Los acompaña a la puerta, tratando de convencerlos que se queden, dado que Inuyasha luce muy mal.

- ¡ Esta es su mansión Señor, no tiene por que irse, al menos le pido que se quede hasta que se tranquilice un poco ! -

- ¡ No Sura, no pienso permanecer un momento más aquí !  
¡ No pienso volver a poner un pie en éste lugar…jamás ! -

Salen el par de chicos, dejando a Sura y a la mansión detrás, con el firme propósito de no saber nada más de ése lugar, ella se queda plantada en la entrada viendo como se alejan.

Una vez que llegan al apartamento de Inuyasha, Miroku lo ayuda a descender del taxi que los ha llevado de regreso, pero cuando caminan hacia el interior del edificio, Miroku nota algo que lo hace preocuparse de verdad.

Inuyasha ha comenzado a tropezar con los objetos que hay cerca de su camino, incluso ya ha extendido las manos por delante, para sentir por donde va, cosa que había dejado de hacer casi por completo.

- ¿ Qué sucede Inuyasha, te sientes bien ? - le pregunta mientras se acerca a él y le coloca su brazo cerca para que se sujete y pueda guiarlo al interior de su apartamento.

Inuyasha guarda silencio por un instante y luego dice con sus ojitos húmedos:

- ¡ Todo se ha oscurecido nuevamente Miroku ! ¡ No puedo distinguir nada, no puedo ver otra vez ! - dice mientras comienza a sentir desesperación.

- ¡ ¿ Pero cómo ?! ¿ Estás seguro ? puede ser por lo mucho que has llorado, pero ven ¡ Siéntate ! - le dice jalándolo de la mano hacia el sillón.

-Te prepararé un poco de té, pero trata de calmarte -

- ¡ No puede ser, por favor, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí ! - se lamenta el chico una y otra vez.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, le ofreció su brazo a Hikari, para que se tomara de él, pues podía notar cómo se encontraba de nerviosa después de ese sencillo beso. Ella trata de calmarse comenzando a platicar como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Supe lo de tus padres Sesshoumaru... ¡ Lo lamento tanto ! -

- ¡ Gracias ! recibí tus condolencias, fue un desafortunado "accidente " que ya ha quedado en el pasado - dice él sin añadir más.

- Comprendo - entonces Hikari decide preguntar lo que ha estado rondando su mente desde que supo que él iría finalmente, para cumplir con lo acordado entre sus padres.

- Sesshoumaru... ¿ Puedo preguntarte algo ? -

- Dime - le contesta el peli plata aminorando el paso que los lleva de vuelta hacia los jardines, luego se detienen al borde de un estanque de estilo japonés que ahora se encuentra completamente congelado.

- ¿ Por qué has venido ? -

- ¿ Cómo ? - exclama volteando a verla intrigado - pensé que estaba bastante claro el motivo, ya que no es ningún secreto -

Clava su ambarina mirada en ella, lo cual no ayuda en nada a la chica en su lucha contra el nerviosismo que la invade, no cabe duda que no es lo mismo amigos de la infancia, a lo que son ahora, un par de jóvenes adultos y … ¡ En vías de casarse !

- Quiero decir... que... ¡ Vamos Sesshoumaru, hasta donde yo recuerdo, tú estabas de acuerdo con esto tanto como yo ... y digo... ¡ No te ofendas ! cualquier mujer estaría ansiosa por casarse contigo... pero seamos honestos... ¡ Tú y yo jamás lo contemplamos de esa forma ! -

Ya se encuentran en los jardines de la residencia, Sesshoumaru camina unos pasos y luego se vuelve hacia ella, mientras dice en tono serio:

- ¿ Qué más dan mis motivos ? - " Ésos son solo míos " piensa el alto joven y luego añade :

- Esto es algo que tu y yo sabíamos que pasaría, estaba decidido desde que éramos casi unos niños... ¡ No veo porque sorprenderse ahora ! -

- ¡ Pues a mí sí me sorprende, cuando te vi la última vez, tú decías que lucharías contra esto con todas tus fuerzas ! me pregunto que ha podido ocurrir para que vengas ahora de forma casi inesperada.

- ¡ Eso no te incumbe ! - le dice molesto.

-¡ Está bien, está bien ! no planeo inmiscuirme en tus asuntos , sólo no te enojes porque ¡ De verdad que me das miedo ! -

Sesshoumaru la mira por un instante, pues al parecer, ya no es tan tímida y callada como solía serlo de niños y ahora es ella la que vuelve a hablar.

- Encima de eso, sigo pensando que no somos el uno para el otro, eres una buena persona Sesshoumaru, a tu estilo, aunque te empeñes en ocultarlo, pero dudo que logremos entendernos como pareja.

- Me parece que eso no les importó mucho a nuestros padres al comprometernos ¿ No crees ? y de todos modos yo creo que eso con el paso del tiempo se puede arreglar -

Sesshoumaru se vuelve a aproximar a la chica, no puede evitar sentirse divertido al ver las reacciones que le causa, los colores se le han vuelto a subir al rostro, aunque a él en realidad esto no le inspire nada, es casi como un juego y nada más.

La contempla traspasándola con la mirada, su mente vuela hacia Inuyasha.

" ¡ Perdóname Inuyasha, jamás podré besar a nadie como lo hacía cuando estaba contigo, aún cuando ahora pareciera traicionarte, no es así !

¡ Perdóname Hoshi no Hikari , pues tu me harás que no recuerde, al menos por un instante y después poco a poco iré olvidando lo que es sentir, sé que no es justo pero... ¡ La vida no siempre lo es ! "- Son los pensamientos que atormentan al alto joven en ese momento.

Toma su cara de la chica entre sus manos y la besa otra vez, pero ésta vez es un beso más intenso, no con pasión ni deseo solo impregnado sobre todo de desesperación y tristeza, robándole el aire a la chica.

Mientras esto sucede, a lo lejos, en la puerta que da acceso a los jardines en los que se encuentran, unos preciosos ojos castaños los contemplan asombrados.

Una esbelta y atractiva joven de largo cabello negro, se ha quedado atónita y cuando al fin reacciona, baja las escaleras de piedra, se encamina hacia ellos, podría decirse que se le nota molesta, se aproxima a la pareja.

- ¡ Ejem, ejem... perdón si interrumpo ! -

Hoshi no Hikari está sumamente apenada y trata de ocultar su rostro simulando que busca algo en su bolsillo, mientras tanto, la chica que ha llegado a su lado mira casi embobada a Sesshomaru, sus bellos ojos cafés enmarcados por largas pestañas brillan por unos segundos de extraña forma al encontrarse con los de color dorado del millonario, que enseguida nota ese casi imperceptible detalle.

Hikari se aparta de Sesshoumaru y aproximándose a saludar a la recién llegada le dice tratando de parecer calmada:

- ¡ Akemi chan, qué gusto que hayas podido venir ! pensé que no podrías hacerlo como me habías dicho hoy por la mañana -

- ¡ Lo siento ! - dice ella en tono casi serio - pero es que tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora y terminé recién las labores de la escuela, me apresuré lo más que pude para poder venir -

Hikari se voltea hacia Sesshoumaru que las observa en silencio y le explica:

- Permíteme presentarte a mi mejor amiga: Akemi, la conocí en la escuela, sus padres son también de Kioto como yo, pero ella nació aquí y somos prácticamente inseparables. -

Sesshoumaru hace una leve inclinación de cabeza diciendo con su grave voz

- ¡ Encantado de conocerte... Akemi San ! -

A su vez Hikari le dice a su amiga :

- Te presento a No Taisho Sesshoumaru Sama, como tu bien sabes es mi prometido -

Akemi corresponde con otra inclinación a la usanza japonesa.

- ¡ Es un placer conocerle... al fin, Sesshoumaru Sama - dice otra vez con ese extraño brillo en la mirada.

De improviso Ryu sale de la casa y se acerca, arreglada para la ocasión a decirles de forma muy cortes:

- Nuestros padres ya los esperan en el salón -

- Desde luego ya conoces a mi hermana, espero ya te haya saludado como se debe -

- Sí, ya tuve el gusto de... " tropezarme con ella " - dice Sesshoumaru, comentario que extraña a Hikari, pero conociendo a su hermana...

- ¡ Vayamos entonces ! - dice Sesshoumaru ante lo cual se dirigen todos juntos hasta el salón principal.

* * *

Ha pasado mes y medio de la partida de Sesshoumaru, transcurrido ese lapso de tiempo, la florería abrió sus puertas nuevamente, más no así la galería que permaneció cerrada.

La vida para Inuyasha aparentemente ha tomado su ritmo habitual tal y como era antes de la llegada de él.

Pero tanto sus amigos como él, saben que no es así; ellos por lo pronto han seguido con sus estudios, incluso Kouga que ha resultado un excelente estudiante, ha logrado grandes avances.

Byakuya y Akitoki, siguen progresando con su música, han incluso salido un par de veces de gira para ofrecer conciertos, los cuales tuvieron gran éxito, así mismo su relación va viento en popa, lucen y están muy enamorados.

Pero para Inuyasha...

Para él las cosas son... ¡ Tan difíciles y diferentes ! y como él dijo aquella ocasión, no ha vuelto a poner un pie en la mansión . Sura lo visita regularmente, se llevan bien a pesar de todo, es el último lazo que mantiene con Sesshoumaru, al menos así lo ve él, aún cuando piensa cortarlo también pasado algún tiempo.

Ahora luce siempre serio y distante, el alegre chico de antes, parece haber dejado de existir, como si con Sesshoumaru se hubieran ido sus ganas de vivir y su alegría, ya no sonríe ni hace planes.

Las grandes ilusiones que habían renacido por lograr sus sueños, se han visto nuevamente rotas, sumiéndolo en una amargura aún mayor que antes.

Sura desde luego le ha informado a Sesshoumaru sobre el retroceso en la condición física y emocional de Inuyasha, lo cual como es de esperarse ha preocupado sobremanera al empresario.

Él ha girado órdenes de inmediato a Nobunaga Sensei, para que haga todo lo necesario para que Inuyasha avance nuevamente recuperando su vista en lo posible.

Así mismo, no puede dejar de sentirse culpable, pues desde luego piensa que la situación emocional de Inuyasha tiene mucho que ver con su salud y la pérdida de la vista nuevamente.

Le ha ordenado así mismo a Sura que hasta donde sea posible se mantenga cercana y alerta de la situación del chico ¡ Siempre y cuando el terco de su hermano se lo permita !

Pero a pesar de los buenos resultados en la cirugía efectuada, a los múltiples exámenes, medicamentos y tratamientos que ha realizado el médico, la vista no ha vuelto e Inuyasha mismo, ha dicho que ya está harto y que ya era suficiente y no pensaba someterse a nada más, quedando nuevamente sumido en la profunda oscuridad y en una tristeza aún mayor, en un inmenso frío que poco a poco se adueña de su corazón.

Kagome a su vez ha regresado para seguir trabajando con él en cuanto reabrió la florería, le ayuda como antes en la mañana, mientras sus amigos se encuentran en la escuela, lamentablemente él mismo no siguió estudiando.

La chica sabe por él mismo, que Sesshoumaru se ha ido y viendo nuevamente la oportunidad y dispuesta a aprovecharla, ha vuelto a la carga, mostrándose más amable y servicial que antes.

Inuyasha desde luego lo ha notado, pero el dolor que siente por la ausencia de Sesshoumaru y por el enorme amor que le tiene, no le permite que le preste demasiada atención, aunque la chica no piensa darse por vencida.

Nobunaga Sensei, ha dicho que no encuentra motivo para que Inuyasha no pueda ver, que todo salió bien, que la recuperación del chico fue excelente y que debería de poder ver sin problema, pero como no es así tal vez sería conveniente que recurriera a terapia psicológica o algo así, cosa que desde luego Inuyasha no piensa hacer, ni eso ni ninguna otra cosa más.

* * *

Por los pasillos de la prisión, conducen a un nuevo reo, con su negra cabellera recortada, aún así se notan algunas partes quemadas en ella.

Los presos de las otras celdas, se asoman curiosos, le chiflan o sacan los brazos entre las rejas.

- ¡ Miren, tenemos un ciego ! - exclaman burlones

- ¡ Ven amigo, yo te ayudo ! -

- ¿ No traes cigarros ? -

- ¡ Yo te doy una mano, precioso ! -

Le gritan toda clase de cosas mientras camina por el largo corredor que tiene celdas por ambos lados, hasta que llega a la más apartada, al final del pasillo.

- ¡ Llegamos, bienvenido a tu nueva casa ! - le dice burlón uno de los guardias que lo conducen.

Abren las rejas e introducen al hombre de oscura e inservible mirada a la celda, quitándole las esposas antes, enseguida extiende los brazos para recorrer y reconocer el lugar.

- Compartirás la celda, ya veremos después que hacer contigo, según haya cupo -

Se queda solo entonces, bueno casi, pues escucha ruido de alguien al moverse, permaneciendo inmóvil, alerta, esperando...

- ¡ Vaya, vaya ! ¿ Pero qué tenemos aquí ?

¡ Carne fresca ! - dice una voz fingidamente amable.

- Se ve que eras lindo primor... pero... ¿ Qué te pasó ? - le dice alguien más, es una voz de hombre pero con entonación casi femenina.

Siente como éste se aproxima y luego percibe con repulsión como lo toma con una de sus manos y delicadamente le voltea el rostro para un lado y para otro, observando con seguridad su cara parcialmente quemada.

- ¡ Quítame las manos de encima asqueroso mal nacido ! - le grita Naraku con furia apartándose violentamente, retrocede solo para sentir como su espalda choca contra otro cuerpo de alguien que lo sujeta por los hombros y lo avienta contra el primer sujeto , el de la delicada voz, a la vez que le dice:

- ¡ No le hables así a mi hermano Jakotsu, él solo está tratando de ser amable contigo ¡ Solo quiere darte la "bienvenida " ! - le dice con una risa burlona.

Jakotsu entonces abre los brazos y rodea con ellos a Naraku, para empezar a prodigarle toda clase de caricias, ante lo cual , el pelinegro empieza a forcejear.

- ¡ Pero qué malhumorado y difícil te pones ! - le dice en tono quejumbroso Jakotsu - pero ya verás amorcito que te la pasarás muy bien con nosotros -

- ¡ Suéltame maldito ! ¡ Ayudaaaa ! - grita Naraku, ya desesperado por no poder ver nada, por estar en desventaja para poderse defender de ese ataque, además las sensaciones que le provoca le causan repulsión.

- ¡ Ay hermano, me vas a tener que ayudar a mantenerlo quieto ! -

Entre los dos someten entonces al pelinegro, lo colocan en uno de los camastros y prácticamente le arrancan la ropa.

- ¡ Pero mira nada más ! a pesar de las feas quemaduras, se ve que tu cuerpo era hermoso ¡ Te ves tan suculento ! - exclama relamiéndose Jakotsu. - me parece que voy a probarlo yo primero y luego te toca a ti hermano -

Entonces se dedica a recorrerlo con las manos y la boca, primero el cuello, después el rostro, luego la espalda, no deja lugar sin besar o tocar.

Y contra la voluntad de su dueño de ese maltrecho cuerpo, éste comienza a encenderse.

- ¡ Ahora cariño, voltéate para que me dejes hacerte mío, serás mi juguete favorito ! -

Efectivamente, le dan la vuelta colocándolo en 4 y mientras Suikotsu se apropia de la extensión de Naraku, Jakotsu se introduce de golpe en él, provocándole un gran dolor, haciéndole brotar lágrimas de sus negros ojos.

Así da comienzo lo que será su existencia en ésa apartada celda, en compañía de tan ansiosos personajes , de esa forma la vida le cobrará todo el daño que ha hecho.

¡ No, nooooooo ! - resuenan los ahogados gritos que nadie se molestará en atender, pues no es por azares del destino que ha sido colocado específicamente en ésa celda.

* * *

Ya es pleno invierno, el frío y las fuertes nevadas ya se han hecho sentir en toda la región. Sesshoumaru en compañía de Hikari, viaja por una solitaria carretera, van de regreso de una aburrida reunión post- navideña, se sienten cansados.

La tarde ya llega a su fin y amenaza una fuerte tormenta de nieve y a pesar de los neumáticos especiales, ya resulta difícil conducir, por lo que van a baja velocidad.

- ¡ No sé como soportan ésas soporíferas reuniones ! - dice fastidiada Hikari- aunque supongo que tú ya estás más que acostumbrado a toda clase de ellas, yo debo admitir que siempre las he odiado. -

- No siempre asisto, cuando puedo evitarlo, lo hago solo en casos necesarios, puesto que las aborrezco también- responde el peli plata sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Después de presentarse formalmente aquella tarde con los padres de su prometida, para hacer saber que ya estaba ahí para llevar a cabo el enlace con su hija, todo se ha puesto en marcha.

Los padres de la chica, insistían en que la boda se llevara a cabo en un mes, ante lo cual Sesshoumaru estuvo de acuerdo sin mucho interés.

Pero Hikari insistió en que necesitaba más tiempo y alegando una cosa y otra, logró que la fecha se fijara en tres meses, es decir cuando terminara ése curso en la universidad.

" ¡ Pero ni un día más ! " - dijeron sus padres tajantes.

Desde entonces se han visto envueltos en preparativos y elecciones de toda clase de cosas y de común acuerdo con los organizadores de la boda, pero desde luego todo esto no entusiasma a ninguno de los dos.

Ahora en éste momento viajan en silencio, como ha sido casi todo el trayecto, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sesshoumaru se encuentra especialmente triste el día de hoy, pues ha hablado con Sura en la mañana, sólo para enterarse que Inuyasha sigue sumiéndose cada vez más en una espiral oscura, al igual que él.

Pero además en su afán de olvidar, ha comenzado a salir con Kagome, tratando de ahogar su triste y oscura soledad en una relación sin sentido, producto del despecho y el dolor que lo abruma.

Hoshi no Hikari, lo observa furtivamente, ha notado día a día como ésa bella y dorada mirada se ha ido volviendo cada vez más fría, su brillo se está desvaneciendo.

" Voy a averiguar que te ha ocurrido Sesshoumaru, es verdad que no te amo como pareja, pero te tengo un especial cariño y me importas, así que no pararé hasta saberlo " - piensa la chica volviéndose hacia la ventanilla, para ver como arrecia la tormenta, entonces escucha la voz de Sesshoumaru :

- Me parece que no podremos llegar hasta tu casa, la tormenta empeora y corremos el riesgo de quedar varados en medio de la carretera -

El camino por el que transitan está desierto, solo bordeado en ambos lados por un espero bosque nevado.

- Tomaremos la desviación para dirigirnos a la finca No Taisho, será lo más prudente -

Hikari asiente en silencio, mientras afuera ya luce bastante oscuro y con un viento cada vez más fuerte.

Al cabo de una hora, ya están entrando apresurados en la finca, el interior es cálido debido a las chimeneas que ya arden en el lugar.

La servidumbre los atiende presurosa, conducen a Hikari a la que será su habitación por esa noche. Después de arreglarse un poco, baja a cenar con Sesshoumaru en el amplio salón del lugar.

Pasan después a tomar un café y una copa, a la agradable sala, ubicada frente a la chimenea principal, el fuego y un par de lámparas de pie le dan al lugar un ambiente bastante acogedor.

Charlan un rato de algunos asuntos sin importancia, luego quedan en silencio como solían hacerlo cuando niños, solo acompañándose mutuamente sin decir nada.

En cierto momento, Hikari lo nota... un par de perturbadores e insistentes ojos la observan fijamente, en ellos se refleja el fuego de la chimenea, haciéndolos parecer un par de destellos dorados. Ella al levantar la mirada se ha topado con ellos, la tristeza es ahora evidente tras la aparente calma, hay dolor en ellos. Hikari se inquieta y decide que ya es hora de irse a dormir.

- Será mejor que me retire, nos veremos mañana Sesshoumaru -

Él solo la mira alejarse, ella sube y se detiene un momento a contemplar la noche a través de un ventanal, se estremece ante el helado paisaje, remolinos de nieve se agolpan contra los cristales, luego sigue su camino, pero cuando ya está cerrando la puerta de la habitación, un pie se interpone impidiéndolo, luego sorprendida ve como Sesshoumaru abre lentamente la puerta, con sus ojos fingidamente serenos fijos en ella, lo cual pone sumamente nerviosa a Hikari.

- ¿ Se te ofrece algo Sesshoumaru ? - atina ella a decir.

Ante la pregunta, el alto joven cierra la puerta tras de sí y volviéndose hacia ella, le dice con su agradable voz.

- Pues sucede Hikari... que no quiero pasar la noche solo, no ésta noche. -

Hikari abre sorprendida los ojos, no es que sea una mojigata, pero la situación la deja impactada, ya bastante es lidiar con tal hombre y mantenerse cuerda en situaciones más relajadas, pero esto la rebasa, no se lo esperaba, no aún al menos.

- Yo... etto... Sesshoumaru, es que estoy muy cansada ¿ Sabes ? ... y esto es tan... -

- Creo que no me has entendido... ¡ No fue una pregunta ! - le dice con insinuante voz.

Hikari se pone sumamente tensa y comienza a retroceder ante el avance de tan imponente hombre y en un instante sin que pueda hacer nada, ya la ha rodeado con sus brazos y comienza a besarla en el cuello.

- ¡ Espera Sesshoumaru, esto no tiene que ser así ! ... ¡ Espera...mmmmmh ! -

Queda sin posibilidad de decir nada más, la ha sujetado por la cintura y por el cuello y la besa con intensidad, casi con desesperación.

Luego sus ágiles y finas manos empiezan a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica que comienza a forcejear, pero a la vez siente por un instante el deseo de dejarse llevar hasta donde él desee, hasta donde él quiera conducirla, tal es el encanto de ése hombre.

Sesshoumaru ya ha comenzado a despojarla de la blusa y comienza a acariciar su espalda con sus tibias y suaves manos.

Ella ha empezado a jadear, y a respirar con dificultad, ante esa boca que de forma tan placentera la tortura.

¡ Es solo un instante de claridad ! pero con eso basta para volverla a la realidad. La imagen de alguien la hace reaccionar, algo no está bien, su mente se aclara de golpe ¡ Asunto difícil, cuando Sesshoumaru se encuentra cerca !

Con dificultad se aparta de él y le dice enérgica:

- ¡ Déjame Sesshoumaru ! ¡ Yo no deseo esto ! ¡ Déjame ir ! -

Se zafa, se aparta unos pasos del peli plata, el cual parece enfurecerse, un destello rojo parece asomarse en su mirada y en un ágil movimiento la sujeta fuertemente de las muñecas, la lleva a la cama, donde casi la avienta y mientras la vuelve a inmovilizar le dice con seria voz:

- ¡ El acuerdo matrimonial incluye un heredero ! ¿ Lo recuerdas ? -

Ella está sumamente asustada, pero también se empieza a enfurecer, puede que solo sea el instinto de supervivencia, pero en una oportunidad que tiene, se suelta y con todas sus fuerzas lo empuja con ambas manos.

- ¡ Te dije que te detuvieras Sesshoumaru !

¡ Esto se acabó ! -

Sesshoumaru abre sorprendido los ojos...

¡ Esa frase, ese tono al decirlo !

" ¡ Te dije que te detuvieras Sesshoumaru !

¡ Te dije que esto se acabó ! "

Resuena en su mente la molesta voz de Inuyasha...

Hoshi no Hikari aprovecha la confusión, se aleja de él, sus verdes ojos, destellan de miedo y de rabia.

- ¡ ¿ Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguirte engañando Sesshoumaru ? !

¡ Yo no puedo hacerte olvidar, no depende de mí !

¡ No sé quien sea ese a quien amas con desesperación !

Pero escúchame... ¡ Yo no tengo la culpa ! ¡ Yo no soy él !

Además yo tengo mis propios secretos, pecados y culpas...

¡ Puedo escucharte si lo deseas !

¡ Pero no me hagas esto !

¡ No se lo hagas a **él** !

y... sobre todo...

¡ No te lo hagas a ti mismo !

Lo mira fijamente, recoge sus ropas, se viste rápidamente y antes de salir a toda prisa le dice todavía :

- ¡ Es tu decisión resignarte a perderlo ! -

Sale dejando a un impávido Sesshoumaru, él jamás le ha hablado de su homosexualidad a ella, mucho menos le ha mencionado una palabra sobre Inuyasha, pero ahora se pregunta hasta donde ha podido ver en él esa mujer.

Después de un muy largo rato, sale a pasos lentos, no la ve por ningún lado, ni un ruido, ve por la ventana que la tormenta ya es realmente fuerte.

Baja entonces a la sala y la encuentra dormida en un sillón, agotada por el llanto, ella en algún momento pensó en largarse de ahí, lo cual dado el clima se vio imposibilitada a hacer, hubiera sido una imprudencia. Sesshoumaru la observa un instante, la cubre con una frazada, roza con la yema de sus dedos ese rostro y la deja en paz.

Se retira a su habitación, siente un dolor insoportable, una inmensa tristeza y ahora incluso vergüenza.

" Inuyasha " - casi suspira el nombre dejándose caer en el sillón de su recámara, cierra los ojos, cansado ¡ Tan cansado !

Realmente se siente muy solo, la oscuridad lo envuelve, el frío en su interior aumenta. El saber el rumbo que está tomando la vida de ambos : Inuyasha y él, lo hace sentir muy mal.

Saca su teléfono móvil, busca una canción específica y luego la envía a un lejano lugar, a un muy conocido número.

watch?v=iThvbcR7nho

Esa canción resume lo que siente en estos momentos...

¡ Lo que siente todo el tiempo !

Prácticamente se está derrumbando por dentro, el frío en su corazón es cada vez más intenso, su luz personal le hace falta.

¡ Demasiada falta !

¡ Necesita de esa presencia incluso para respirar, para seguir vivo !

Continuará. . .

**Notas finales:**

¡ Gracias por leer.

Y después de tanto enredo que armé, me dí el gusto de un pequeño capricho para mí y como dicen en mi país: pase lo que pase, lo bailado nadie me lo quita, je,je,je.

Aunque para fortuna de ustedes y desgracia mía TTTT_TTTT  
Esta e una historia YAOI y tengo que respetar el estilo de ésta.

¡ Buuuujjjuuuuuú, buuuuujjjjuuuuuuú !

Así que...

Nos leemos en la próxima, me parece que quedan cuando mucho dos capítulos.

Bye,bye :D


	28. Capítulo 28 Esperando por tí

¡ Hoooola !

¡Así que ya se está terminando esto! ¡ Se me pasó taaaán rápido ! TT_TT

Les publico el penúltimo capítulo de mi ff y como les prometí , ya estoy tratando de resolver mis embrollos, pero un par de peli plateados, se están haciendo del rogar, pero veamos si logro convencerlos.

Les puse otra canción, que aunque ya de hace unos años, es otra de mis favoritas, las cuales me ayudan mucho para escribir mientras las escucho, espero les inspire cuando lean la historia.

Los personajes que he hecho sufrir tanto, ya lo saben son de Rumiko Takahashi Sama ,además de algunos otros invitados, je,je,je.

**Capítulo 28**

**" Esperando por tí "**

Inuyasha se prepara para salir, dejará a sus amigos en la florería, ellos se encargarán de ella hoy, además no hay mucho movimiento.

- ¡ Nos veremos el lunes ! - les dice un Inuyasha que luce muchos más serio de lo que solía ser antes.

- Inuyasha ¿ Tienes unos minutos ? tengo algo que quisiera decirte - Miroku ha dejado lo que hacía en ese momento, acercándose a su amigo.

- ¡ Vamos a mi oficina ! - le responde Inuyasha serio, pues intuye lo que quiere hablar con él.

Entran ambos chicos, cerrando la puerta a las curiosas miradas de Kouga y Byakuya.

- ¿ Qué sucede Miroku ? - le pregunta Inuyasha en cuanto se encuentran a solas.

- Pues lo que pasa es que no puedo callar por más tiempo... ¡ Y sí, ya sé que te molesta, no necesitas poner esa cara ! -

- Recuerdo haberles pedido que no intervinieran en esto- le dice Inuyasha notoriamente molesto.

- Tú sabes que eso no es posible Inuyasha, somos tus amigos y por eso... -

- ¡ Por eso les pido que respeten mis decisiones ! - lo ataja Inuyasha.

- ¡ Pues descuida ! - le dice Miroku ya en tono serio también - será la última vez que te pido que lo hagas, pero como tú amigo ¡ Me vas a escuchar ! - Miroku observa a su amigo que permanece callado y entonces continúa :

- Tú realmente has cambiado mucho, a tal grado que no sé si el Inuyasha que yo conocía se encuentra en tu interior o ha desaparecido irremediablemente. Pero es precisamente como tu amigo que me siento obligado a decirte que estás completamente mal ¡ Absolutamente mal ! Sé perfectamente que todo éste asunto con Sesshoumaru fue terrible para ambos, que no resultó como parecía que sería, pero eso no quiere decir que eches a perder tu vida de ésta manera.¿ Acaso crees que él se sacrificó de ésta forma para que tú termines siendo infeliz o un eterno amargado, un ser muerto en vida ? ¿ No entiendes que él quería algo mejor para ti ? -

- Pues sí era así de verdad ¿ Por qué no se quedó a mi lado, aunque solo fuera como mi hermano ? ¡ Si de verdad me amaba tanto ! -

Miroku lo mira severo y le responde :

-Lamento recordártelo, pero según sé, él no quería irse ¿ Se te olvida acaso ? ¡ Él de verdad creía que podían lograrlo ! -

Inuyasha se queda mudo por un instante, más luego el cúmulo de emociones que ha ido guardando en su interior sale en forma de un torrente de enojo.

- ¡ Pero cómo te atreves ! ¿ Tú que sabes ? ¡ Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru solo Sesshoumaru !

¿ Acaso crees que para mí ha sido tan sencillo ?

¿ Piensas que la decisión para mí ha sido fácil ?

¡ Lo amo como nunca había amado , ni creo volver a hacerlo !

¿ Pero qué esperabas? ... que me dijeran : " Este es tu hermano Sesshoumaru del que no sabías nada producto de una relación prohibida entre tu madre y un padre compartido " - y yo simplemente lo tomara como si tal cosa y siguiera adelante con lo nuestro como si nada ? -

- ¡ OK , admito que tienes razón en todo eso ! pero entonces Inuyasha... ¡ No te entiendo ! ¿ O lo amas o no lo amas , lo quieres a tu lado o quieres que se aleje de ti ? ¡ Te contradices ! -

- ¡ Lo amo , lo amo con todo mi ser ! ¿ Pero no lo ves acaso Miroku ? ¡ No puedo amarlo ! ¡ No debo amarlo ! -dice Inuyasha con desesperación, mientras silenciosas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

- ¡ Es así de sencillo y de complicado a la vez : yo no podía seguir con él como pareja, pero me quedaba el consuelo de tenerlo cerca como mi hermano, podría seguir viéndolo de esa forma, aunque tal vez deba admitir... ¡ Podría incluso amarlo en secreto, callando mis sentimientos por él ! Podría sobrevivir tan solo amparado por su presencia. Pero ahora que sé que él no regresará, qué no volveré a verlo ... ¿ Qué sigue Miroku ?

¿ Cómo lo dejo de amar ? ¿ Cómo me lo arranco del alma ? -

- Inuyasha... yo... no lo sé ¡ Realmente no lo sé ! - dice Miroku preocupado al ver la tristeza y desesperanza que refleja el rostro del chico.

Es la primera vez que en todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que Sesshoumaru y él se separaron, que Inuyasha habla abiertamente de lo que siente, ha callado, ha evitado a toda costa el profundizar en el asunto, evadiéndolo.

Miroku además sabe perfectamente de que le habla su amigo, pues él mismo conoce lo que es amar profundamente a alguien y tener que separarse. Aún ahora cuando ama intensamente a Kouga y jamás se atrevería a traicionarlo, sabe que muy en el fondo no olvidará nunca lo que siente por su mejor amigo, tampoco puede evitar preguntarse si no habría sido mejor el que Inuyasha lo hubiera aceptado a él cuando se lo propuso y le habló acerca de sus sentimientos, al menos no estaría perdido en ésta situación tan amarga.

Pero eso significaría para Miroku el no estar con Kouga, el haberlo conocido y tratado, el amarlo como lo hace, compartir su vida con él, el ser absolutamente felices como lo son ahora. Eso para él, ahora que tiene un punto de comparación sería... ¡ Absolutamente Impensable e insoportable !

Pero es un hecho que Inuyasha siempre tendrá un lugar especial para él en su corazón.

Y aún para Inuyasha, que vivió momentos seguramente memorables e intensos al lado de Sesshoumaru, que pudo conocer lo que era amar con la intensidad que se podía notar en ellos, es y será algo irrepetible, que tuvo la fortuna de vivir una experiencia que ya nadie podrá quitarle, aunque eso mismo haga el desenlace aún más doloroso.

El problema es que Miroku no cree que Inuyasha pueda volver amar a alguien como lo hace con Sesshoumaru, que será sumamente difícil para su amigo el reponerse y está seguro de que para Sesshoumaru mismo la situación es muy similar.

Miroku recobra la compostura antes de seguir hablando, él normalmente es muy paciente cuando de reflexionar se trata.

- Inuyasha, yo sé que esto no es sencillo para ti y solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotros, somos tus amigos ¡ No lo olvides ! y como tus amigos también nos preocupamos por ti. Simplemente no quisiéramos verte sufrir, desearíamos verte tranquilo y feliz. Sé perfectamente la situación entre Sesshoumaru y tú y trato de entenderla, pero... ¡ Escúchame Inuyasha, lo que estás haciendo no te ayudará en nada, al contrario, solo te hará sentir más solo y desesperado que antes, arrastrándola además a ella contigo y encima de todo... ¡ Tú ni siquiera eres heterosexual ! -

- ¡ Pues como homosexual, que recién lo había aceptado, tampoco me ha ido muy bien que digamos ! -

- Tal vez eso parezca, pero también debes reconocer todo lo bueno que has vivido, además ahora no tiene sentido que te engañes pretendiendo ser lo que no eres ¡ Eso de ninguna forma te hará olvidar y solo complicará tu vida ! -

Inuyasha suelta un profundo suspiro y exclama en voz queda :

- Me parece que esto no nos lleva a ningún lado -

- Es así, porque así lo quieres ver -

- ¡ Lo lamento Miroku, pero me parece que ni tú ni yo, tenemos una solución lo suficientemente rápida y eficaz para esto -

- ¡ Inuyasha, no te des por vencido !-

- Es mejor que me vaya ¡ Nos veremos el lunes ! y... Miroku ¡ Gracias por tu interés y por tratar de ayudarme ! a pesar de todo, lo aprecio bastante.-

Toma Inuyasha su blanco bastón y sale de su oficina para encaminarse a la salida. Kouga y Byakuya lo ven pasar, todavía más serio de lo habitual.

- Los veré el lunes chicos -

- ¡ Cuídate Inu ! -

- ¡ Hasta luego ! -

Miroku sale pensativo de la oficina y cuando llega con sus amigos, continúa trabajando como lo hacía antes, pero Kouga y Byakuya se aproximan a él preocupados.

- ¿ Lograste algo amor ? - le pregunta el lobo.

- No realmente - dice Miroku con la vista baja - me parece que ni él mismo se escucha ya. Aunque no puedo culparlo, su situación no es fácil, solo trata de hacer lo que cree correcto, pero pienso que comete un error mayor al llevar una relación solo para sacarse otra fallida de su interior. No es bueno para él, esto no terminará bien, solo será más infeliz, además Kagome no debería de aferrarse tampoco a algo que sabe que no existe -

Todos saben y notan ese enorme error por parte de Inuyasha, menos él, pues se encuentra rodeado por un muro de inmenso dolor y soledad.

Ellos solo esperan que recapacite antes de cometer una más grande equivocación.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha va caminando abrumado por tantas emociones, pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados.

Ha quedado de verse con Kagome, para comer juntos, pues tiene algo importante que pedirle. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos, sin embargo, por más que lo  
intente no están con ella. Se encuentran en un desconocido lugar, con alguien en quien no debería pensar, al menos de la forma en que lo hace.

Camina sin poner demasiada atención en lo que le rodea pero justo en ese momento, su mano se desliza por el barandal de un conocido puente, un sitio bastante significativo para él.

A su mente llegan esos ya lejanos recuerdos cuando en ese mismo sitio, Sesshoumaru le salvó la vida, cuando quedó atrapado en el fondo del río al sumergirse para rescatar a Rin. Se aferra con dolor al barandal, sintiendo flaquear sus fuerzas, cuando para completar su melancolía, suena en su teléfono móvil el tono de alerta de mensajes, pero no es cualquier tono el que se escucha, es el que había seleccionado para avisarle que el remitente es...

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ! - exclama sorprendido.

Su corazón se desboca sin que pueda impedirlo, sus sentimientos se disparan, se ha quedado inmóvil en medio del puente... ¡ Sin duda una ironía del destino !

Saca su teléfono y duda por varios minutos, hasta llega a pensar en que tal vez sería mejor borrar ése mensaje sin escucharlo siquiera. Le tiemblan las manos, dirige su dedo para eliminarlo, pero en el último instante, cambia de opinión y pulsa otro botón y se dispone a escuchar. Conforme la canción avanza, él siente como se le hace pedazos el alma, al sentir como cada frase se le clava en ella :

_" Otra noche se aproxima lentamente_

_y me siento tan solo,_

_ finjo que todavía me abrazas._

_Me estoy volviendo loco, no puedo dormir,_

estoy_ tan lejos , estoy demasiado enamorado de ti..._

_No puedo creer que te has ido,_

_tú fuiste el primero y serás el último._

_A donde quiera que vayas, yo estaré contigo,_

_lo que sea que desees yo te lo daré._

_Siempre que necesites a alguien sobre quien apoyar_

_tu corazón y tu cabeza..._

_recuerda que después del fuego_

_después de la lluvia,_

_¡ Yo seré la flama ! . . ._

Cuando termina de escuchar la canción, él se encuentra inclinado sobre el puente, con la cara en dirección al río, que apacible se lleva poco a poco las lágrimas que sus ojos derraman en la corriente que imparable fluye por debajo.

-¿ Por qué Sesshoumaru ? ¿ Por qué me haces esto ? - solloza el chico mientras en su interior crece a cada momento inclemente el dolor.

Se supone que te alejaste para no saber nada de mí... ¿ Es que a ti te duele tanto como a mí ?

¿ Sufres a la par mía ?

¿ En verdad me extrañas, estás conmigo a pesar de tu ausencia ?

¿ Me puedo apoyar todavía en ti ?

o acaso... ¿ Ésta es una especie de llamada de auxilio de un corazón solitario ?

¿ Dónde estás Sesshoumaru ?

¡Tengo miedo ! miedo de no volver a verte, miedo de que no estés bien -

Después de un rato, ya más calmado, se seca los ojos y entonces con amargura concluye con sus pensamientos.

" Y sin embargo te vas a casar con ella , ahora además de todo... ¡ No debo amarte !

Se yergue orgulloso y aparentemente sereno, guarda su teléfono y continúa su camino...

¡ Ha tomado una decisión !

* * *

Las máquinas estuvieron trabajando desde muy temprano, limpiando la nieve de la carretera.

Hoshi no Hikari, se levantó al alba, de hecho casi no durmió, quiere salir cuanto antes de ese lugar, así que en cuanto se reanudó la circulación en las carreteras pide a un chofer que la lleve a su casa. Quiere evitar encontrarse con él, no desea verle, no ahora .

Sesshoumaru se encuentra dormido aún, pues logró conciliar el sueño hasta ya muy cercano el amanecer. Su mente saturada y cansada, no lo dejó en paz, atormentándolo en silencio, además de que ahora ha añadido algo más en que pensar.

Él lo sabe perfectamente ¡ Nadie como Inuyasha o algún asunto relacionado con él para sacarlo de su perfecto autocontrol aún ahora que ese chico se encuentra tan lejos !.

No Taisho Sama reconoce que su soledad le ha hecho actuar de forma inesperada, sabe que tendrá que verle la cara a Hikari, pues debe poner todo en paz para continuar con las cosas como hasta ahora.

Aunque... ¿ Disculparse él ? ¡ Difícil , bastante difícil ! a pesar de que sabe que debería.

Cuando Hikari llega a su casa, el mayordomo le informa que Akemi está esperándola ya en la sala.

¡ Akemi ! ¡ Lo olvidó por completo !

Habían quedado de ir a desayunar juntas, se lo había prometido , aprovechando que no habrá clases hoy pues se ha anunciado por radio que se suspenderían hasta nuevo aviso a causa de las fuertes nevadas de los últimos días y más aún con la fuerte tormenta de anoche.

¡ Con lo molesta que ha estado su amiga últimamente! no desea darle motivos para que se disgusten más. Pero ahora ella se siente realmente mal, el dolor de cabeza la tortura, se siente muy cansada, pues durmió poco y mal, se siente abrumada.

" ¡ Perdóname Akemi ! "...

- Dígale que lo siento que... hoy no estoy bien como para salir y que yo le llamo más tarde - pide a su sirviente que le diga a la chica que espera, luego sube corriendo por las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación para darse un buen baño caliente y ver si logra dormir algo. Deja llenando la tina y se tira un momento en su cama.

" Se va a poner furiosa " - piensa mientras esconde la cara entre los cojines -

- ¡ ¿ Que ella no queeé ? ! - exclama Akemi en tono más alto de lo normal, como Hikari esperaba no le ha hecho gracia lo que el mayordomo le comunica.

Se pone en pie muy molesta, pasa a un lado del hombre que la mira en silencio y solo agacha la cabeza moviéndola lentamente, pues sabe hacia dónde va la molesta chica.

Akemi se dirige a grandes pasos con rumbo a la habitación de su amiga y como tal anda con bastante libertad por esa residencia donde es muy conocida.

Cuando llega ante la puerta...

- ¡ Hoshi no Hikari ! ¿ Puedo pasar ? -

La mencionada está cerrando las llaves de la tina, corre a su cama otra vez, se tira en ella boca abajo y se tapa la cabeza con una enorme almohada, mientras dice en voz alta:

- ¡ No estoy, me fui a Madagascar ! -

Akemi frunce el ceño, no está de humor para bromas, abre la puerta de golpe y entra así sin más cerrando tras de sí, ya se encontraba bastante molesta al saber que Hikari no ha pasado la noche en su casa, sino en la Finca no Taisho ¡ Y ahora esto. ! Se aproxima a la cama y le dice sumamente enojada:

- ¡ Óyeme semejante estrella malvada ! ¿ Por qué te niegas a verme y a salir conmigo como lo prometiste ? -

Hikari se voltea en la cama y aprieta aún más la almohada contra su cabeza, pero Akemi se la quita en un brusco movimiento.

- ¡ Mira Hikari , se me está acabando la paciencia, no me provoques o mi personalidad de Hitokiri saldrá y te juro que... te juro que...yo te... ! -

Se queda callada de golpe, pues al ver a Hikari ella tiene lágrimas en los ojos y tremendas ojeras.

- ¿ Oye, que te pasó ? ¿ Qué te ocurre ? - le pregunta con voz mucho más calmada .

Hikari evita su mirada, se levanta y se aleja de su amiga.

Pero Akemi se mueve rápidamente y tomándola por el brazo para detenerla, le dice entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha en ellos :

- ¿ Es por causa de Sesshoumaru, no es así ? -

- . . . -

- ¿ No se lo has dicho verdad ? -

- No, a decir verdad no he podido -

- ¡ Pero lo prometiste ! nunca habías faltado a tu palabra como lo estás haciendo últimamente -

- ¡ Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que tratándose de él no es tan sencillo ! ¡ No lo conoces, a veces es tan difícil hablar con él ! - dice Hikari recordando el incidente con el millonario la noche anterior.

- ¡ Pues yo creo que exageras, no creo que sea tanto así ! - dice Akemi cruzándose de brazos - me parece que es más fama que realidad ! -

- ¡ Sí tu lo dices ! - le responde Hikari volteándose para otro lado.

- ¡ Toc, toc ! -

- Diga - responde Hikari .

- Sesshoumaru Sama la espera, recién ha llegado -

- ¡ Queeeé, pero que descaro ! - dice adentro de su habitación Hikari mientras comienza a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro y luego añade sin pensar:

- Después de lo de anoche... ¿ Cómo se atreve ? -

Akemi la mira fijamente y entonces le pregunta en voz aparentemente tranquila:

- ¿ Qué sucede Hoshi no Hikari ? o debo decir ¿ Qué sucedió entre ustedes anoche ? -

- ¡ Nada ! - le responde Hikari nerviosa y molesta. - ¡ No sucede nada... aún ! -

- ¡¿ Aún ?! -

Akemi es así, una lindura de chica, alegre y jovial, pero... ¡ Cuidado si se enoja ! hace erupción como un volcán.

- ¡ Ahora verás semejante estrella cobarde, si tú no te atreves, lo haré yo ! - dice encaminándose hacia la puerta con paso decidido, los ojos le chispean de coraje.

- ¡ Espera Akemi, eso me corresponde a mí hacerlo ! - le dice Hikari en un vano intento por detenerla.

- ¡ Sí, pero como no lo has hecho, pues yo me encargo ! ¡ Para eso estamos juntas en esto ! ¡ Tú solo espérame aquí ! - le dice de tal forma que da miedo.

Y a decir verdad, Hikari sabe a lo que se enfrentará la impulsiva chica y cuando la ve salir dice en un susurro:

-¡ Allá tú, atente a las consecuencias, yo te lo quise evitar, pero que sea como quieras ! -

Se va a su baño y se dedica a disfrutar de su ducha y luego se relaja un rato en la tina, por el momento no quiere saber nada de nadie, se siente de momento harta.

Esa mañana no hace mucho, Sesshoumaru Sama, se levantó, se dio un buen baño y bajó buscando a Hikari para ver como se encuentra y hablar con ella, más cuando fue a la sala encontró el lugar vacío.

- ¿ Dónde está Hoshi no Hikari ? - le pregunta serio a su mayordomo.

- Ella se fue desde muy temprano señor -

- Ya veo - dice Sesshoumaru frunciendo el ceño, pues deseaba realmente hablar con ella, de alguna forma debe arreglar lo sucedido anoche.

Así que ahora ya más tarde, se encuentra en la sala de la residencia No Haku, pues no piensa darse el lujo de que todo se detenga por un arrebato estúpido y aunque no lo admita, algunas de sus formas de ver las cosas y a las personas, cambiaron desde que conoció a Inuyasha. Aprendió a ver las cosas desde otro punto, así que ahora sin que se lo explique bien a bien, le incomoda como ha quedado la situación con Hikari, ella después de todo no tiene la culpa de todo esto y solo ha intentado ser su amiga, desde que él lo recuerda.

Sin duda Inuyasha le ayudó a su corazón a obtener sentimientos que antes éste desconocía.

Pero a los pocos minutos a quien ve entrar a la amplia estancia no es a Hikari, si no a su extraña amiga Akemi, que se aproxima y de forma amable pero seria lo saluda con una leve inclinación.

- ¡ Buen día tenga Sesshoumaru Sama !-

- ¡ Buen día, Akemi San ! - le responde Sesshoumaru algo intrigado.

Los dos toman asiento mirándose por un momento , más casi enseguida Sesshoumaru pareciera no prestarle mayor atención.

Pero Akemi no se dará por vencida, desde luego que ése alto hombre impresiona, su mirada tan solo, es casi hipnótica.

" ¿ Realmente es como Hikari lo describe ? ¿ Qué puede tener aparte de su impresionante físico, porte, posición social y económica, poder, presencia , ... ? ¡ Ashhh , es suficiente ! - sigue pensando la chica- ¡ Cierto que es sumamente atractivo, bello, con esa apariencia casi andrógina, pero aún así varonil, su voz y ... ! "

- ¡ Disculpa ! - escucha esa grave y profunda voz que la saca de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿ Sí ? -

- ¿ Puedo preguntarte, qué tanto me observas ? - le pregunta serio.

Akemi se sorprende un poco, pero se recompone y obstinada como es, se arma de valor para decirle.

- Sólo me preguntaba... ¿ Qué es lo que le habrás hecho a mi amiga Hikari ? ella llegó muy mal ésta mañana, la hiciste llorar y eso es algo que no tolero -

- ¡ Eso no te incumbe ! - le dice en tono frío Sesshoumaru - por muy su amiga que seas. -

- ¡ Eso es lo que tú crees ! - lo reta ella con su respuesta, pero luego continúa:

- Además me preguntaba ¿ Por qué se dicen tantas cosas sobre ti y si son realmente ciertas ? también me intriga el por qué Hikari se comporta tan cobarde cuando de hablar contigo se trata, si han podido charlar tantas otras veces en el pasado, ahora no se atreve a decirte las cosas que oculta y que debería contarte. ¿ Qué clase de hombre eres, realmente eres tan impresionante o incluso peligroso como se rumora ? -

Akemi no lo sabe, pero está jugando con fuego, se enfrenta casi a un youkai, es una osadía hablarle así al hombre más impactante, más importante y más famoso de Japón, aunque para ella no sea así.

Él levanta una ceja entre molesto y sorprendido, su mirada se ha tornado helada ante el atrevimiento de la chica, pero ella todavía añade:

- ¡ No puedo entenderlo! ¿ Acaso eres una especie de enigma para algunas personas ? -

" Sí luce tan frío, tan distante e imperturbable, tengo la impresión que ni como hombre lo es tanto " - piensa la chica inocentemente.

- ¡ Es suficiente ! - exclama serio Sesshoumaru, se pone de pie y se aproxima a ella, quien también se levanta, dispuesta a no dejarse amedrentar, no piensa doblegarse ante tan engreído joven, al menos esa es su intención.

- ¡ No acepto que me cuestionen ! - exclama frío y tajante - mucho menos sobre mi persona o mis asuntos personales.-

Se miran fijamente, castaño contra dorado, lo cual desde luego es algo impensable y un atrevimiento por parte de la chica, sobre todo ante la mentalidad y costumbres japonesas, pero Akemi tiene sus propios motivos y convicciones y no piensa abandonarlos tan fácilmente.

Sesshoumaru por su parte no está de humor para ésa clase de cosas, aunque... de pronto una muy leve sonrisa asoma en la comisura de su perfecta boca, le dará y le sacará unas cuantas respuestas a esa atrevida chica.

- ¿ Qué es eso que Hikari no se ha atrevido a decirme ? - le pregunta mientras camina lentamente hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos, lo cual comienza a poner nerviosa a la chica.

- Bien, pues en primera... todo éste asunto de la boda es... inaceptable... ¡ No debe llevarse a cabo ! -

- ¿ Y según tú, por qué no debe realizarse ? - ya se encuentra muy cerca de ella, que se mantiene en su lugar sin moverse.

- ¡ Pues porque ... porque ella ya tiene...! ¡ Pues porque no ! -

Se interrumpe cuando unas llamas doradas la traspasan, una delicada y fina mano ha tomado un mechón de su cabello y juguetea con él entre sus dedos.

- ¡ Te escucho ! - le dice con una voz peligrosamente tranquila.

Sesshoumaru sabe perfectamente el poder que tiene su mirada y su presencia y la usa en ese momento contra la chica.

- Yo... etto... es que - Akemi está perdiendo el hilo de lo que quiere decirle a Sesshoumaru.

- ¿ Sí ? -

- Pues... yo no creo que tú seas...¡ Tan irresistible como se dice !... - se aventura a decirle Akemi, ante lo que Sesshoumaru entrecierra los ojos ofendido en su ego.

Se encuentran completamente solos en la sala, Sesshoumaru la toma por el mentón, ella se queda petrificada... comienzan a temblarle las rodillas ante esa ambarina mirada.

¡ Más cerca... cada vez ese impactante rostro ! más...

- ¡ Oye que pretendes, a mi ... no me... gustas... a mi... no... ! - la chica comienza a titubear - Yo no...¡ ¡ Mmmmmmh ! ! - es presa de un intenso beso que al cabo de un instante, le ha robado el aliento y la claridad mental.

- ¡ Aaaaaah ! - jala aire al momento que él la suelta, rozando con sus delicados dedos su mejilla.

-Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, aunque tú a mi me dejas unas aún mayores y unas inquietantes sospechas. - la mira con una leve sonrisa burlona en la boca. - ¡ Y créeme, esto no es ni la sombra de lo que soy capaz de hacer ! pero eso no le pertenecerá jamás a mujer alguna - le dice apartándose de ella.

Akemi permanece casi ausente, Sesshoumaru la mira, él no deja ver desde luego lo divertido que le parece todo esto, luce completamente serio, luego le dice a la chica:

- Debo admitir que eres valiente, pero no lo suficiente. Además de que no contestaste mi pregunta -

- ¡ Ustedes no deben casarse ! - musita ella sin poder aclarar por completo su mente - ¡ No lo permitiré ! -

- ¡ Eso no depende de ti ! - le dice tajante Sesshoumaru, que ya no le encuentra caso a permanecer allí y sale de la habitación en completo silencio.

Akemi entonces cae de rodillas llevándose la mano a la boca, a donde le han dado tan cálido beso, con los ojos fijos en el vacio mientras exclama:

- ¡ Vaya ahora lo sé ! -

Luego lentamente se levanta para sentarse en el mullido sillón y exclama para sí misma:

- ¡ Depende de mí, más de lo que tú crees Sesshoumaru Sama ! - permanece ahí hasta que el corazón logra calmarse en su pecho.

Sesshoumaru ya sale de la residencia, no sin antes decirle al mayordomo que le avise a Hikari que le llamará después.

Lo cual hace el hombre en seguida, ante lo cual Hikari baja a la sala, pues le intriga que Akemi no suba a verla.

La encuentra completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, sentada en silencio sin moverse.

- ¿ Akemi , te encuentras bien ? - "¡ Ay Akemi, yo sabía que no era buena idea ! "

- ¡ Eh... Ah... Hikari ! - la chica se sienta al lado de su amiga tomándola por las manos, le toca el rostro suavemente, tratando de hacerla volver en sí -

- ¿ Qué ha ocurrido ? -

- Bueno, yo... bueno él - la chica se esfuerza hasta que vuelve a ser la de antes. - ¡ Vaya con tu prometido ! ¡ Es bastante atrevido ! -

- ¿ Por qué lo dices ? - le pregunta Hikari con la sospecha, casi certeza de lo que pasó.

Akemi solo roza con sus dedos sus labios y dice :

- ¡ Es todo un caso ! - luego añade testaruda - ¡ Pero él no es mi tipo ! -

Mira a Hikari y se sonríe ampliamente, ante lo cual Hikari la mira molesta y solo le dice:

- ¡ Baka, yo te lo dije ! - luego le pregunta :

- ¿Y dime, se lo dijiste como te lo habías propuesto ? -

- Etto... no... no pude -

-¡ Baaaaka! ¿ No que era tan fácil ? -

* * *

- ¡ Hola Inu ! ¡ Me alegra verte ! -

- ¡ Hola, a mí también Rin chan ! -

- Mi hermana vendrá en un momento, está vaciando su closet, pues según dice no sabe que ponerse, porque hoy es un día muy importante -

- ¡ Y vaya que lo es pequeña ! -

- ¿ Por qué Inu, qué tiene de especial hoy? -

- Bueno... es que... -

- ¡ Vamos Rin, no estés importunando a " mi novio " - dice Kagome que contenta hace énfasis en tales palabras, pues está que no se la cree, desde que Inuyasha le propuso que fueran novios, poco después de que él supo que Sesshoumaru se casaría pronto, además de que ella siempre ha estado interesada en él , más ahora que sabe que lleva uno de los apellidos más importantes del Japón.

Debe admitir que se sorprendió, pues según lo que había visto, las preferencias en cuanto a pareja para Inuyasha, no estaban precisamente entre las mujeres. Pero de cualquier forma no lo pensó dos veces, dispuesta a no dejar ir la oportunidad de estar con el chico que le gusta, aunque para eso tenga que hacerse de la vista gorda ante esos " pequeños detalles " como ella les llama.

¡ Ya se encargará ella de que olvide a ése altivo hombre !

- Rin ¿ Por qué no me ayudas a recoger mi cuarto por favor ? - le pide sonriente a su hermanita.

Rin suspira y despidiéndose de Inuyasha, se dirige para hacer lo que le han pedido.

- ¡ Hola amor ! - le dice entonces Kagome a Inuyasha, mientras le pone la mano en el hombro , se aproxima más a él y sin esperar respuesta se apodera de su rosada y suave boca .

Él se aparta lo más sutilmente que puede de ella ¡ Lo intenta de verdad! pero no ha logrado que los besos de esa chica le inspiren algo .

- ¿ Nos vamos Kagome ? - le pregunta a la chica de negro cabello, que luce... linda, algo que Inuyasha no notará desde luego.

- ¡ Vamos ! - le dice ella, colgándose de su brazo, tomándose de él , pero a la vez guiándolo a la salida.

Inuyasha a hecho un reservación en un elegante y exclusivo restaurante, lo cual no le cuesta trabajo debido a su conocido apellido. Normalmente no hace uso de ello , pero ahora según él, la ocasión lo amerita y la chica quería ir a ese lugar desde hacía tiempo.

Comen en medio de una trivial charla, nada que entusiasme demasiado a Inuyasha, a quien algunas chicas de una mesa cercana, miran curiosas e interesadas en tán atractivo chico, lo observan y cuchichean sonrientes, para molestia de Aome, aunque él no les presta la más mínima atención.

- Y dime Inuyasha ¿ Qué es eso tan importante que me querías decir ? - pregunta Kagome curiosa, tomándolo de la mano para que sea notado por las desconocidas admiradoras de su novio.

- Verás Kagome, aunque ha pasado muy poco tiempo de que salimos juntos como pareja, tú y yo sin embargo nos conocemos de tiempo atrás. Por lo que me atrevo a tomar ésta decisión aparentemente tan apresurada, lo que yo quisiera saber... lo que quisiera preguntarte...-

- Dime ¡ Te escucho ! - dice Kagome sin ocultar su emoción, pues intuye desde luego de que se trata.

- Me preguntaba... ¿ Si tu aceptarías ...? -

- ¡ ¿ Ajá... ? ! - Kagome ya se ha aproximado más a él, esperando nerviosa.

- ¿ Si tu aceptarías... ser mi esposa ? -

- ¡¿ Tú esposa ?! -

- Yo comprendo si me pides tiempo para pensarlo, pues en realidad es muy pronto para esto -

- ¡ Acepto Inu, claro que acepto ! - dice ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No puede creer lo afortunada que es.

¡ Y qué si es poco tiempo !

¡ Y qué si no la ama !

Lo que ella desea es quedarse a su lado, aunque sepa que el corazón del chico pertenece a otra persona.

Ya se encargará ella de que olvide, de que lo olvide y solo la tenga a ella en la mente.

" ¡ Así que el importante e invencible Sesshoumaru no Taisho Sama ha perdido ésta vez " - piensa la chica orgullosa de lo que ella cree es un logro propio.

Inuyasha por su parte se ha sorprendido un poco pero disimulando, le coloca el anillo de compromiso a Kagome, que levanta la mano para contemplarlo, asegurándose de que lo vean las jovencitas que no le han quitado la vista de encima a su ahora P-R-O-M-E-T-I-D-O . - dice en voz alta.

* * *

Llega el lunes y Kagome aguarda a que lleguen todos los amigos de Inuyasha a la florería, para comunicarles "la buena nueva " .

- ¿ A que no saben aún la gran noticia ? - les dice cuando los ha reunido en torno a ellos y al momento que se acerca para abrazar a Inuyasha.

- No, ¿ Cuál es ? - pregunta Byakuya sonriente y de forma inocente.

Entonces ella mostrando su mano en alto exclama:

- Pues que Inu y yo... nos casaremos en poco menos de dos meses. -

¡ Y así es ! la única condición que le puso Inuyasha, es que se casaran en ese tiempo.

Todos se quedan atónitos, Kouga se agacha molesto, Akitoki se siente sumamente incómodo, él ha permanecido un momento en el lugar después de llevar a Byakuya y a Byaku, la sonrisa se le escurre del rostro

-¿ Así que después de todo se van a casar ? - pregunta serio Miroku.

- ¡ Pues así es ! - responde Kagome firme al notar el desgano con que ha sido acogida su importante noticia - y nos casaremos pronto, ya les dije que antes de que pasen dos meses.

Van a responder algo sin duda, pero un fuerte ruido a la entrada de la florería los hace voltear hacía allí pegando un respingo.

Cuando fijan su atención en dirección a la puerta, pueden notar a una muy sorprendida Sura, que ha soltado el paquete que llevaba en las manos, debido a la sorpresa que le ha provocado lo que acaba de escuchar.

Ha ido a ver como se encuentra Inuyasha y le llevaba una cesta llena de sus galletas caseras favoritas recién hechas.

Se agacha apresurada a recoger lo que ha tirado. Los demás chicos se acercan a ayudarle, viendo en ello una oportunidad para distraer la atención en otro rumbo.

Kagome sonríe triunfante, pues ahora sabe que Sesshoumaru se enterará de que ella ha ganado.

Se despide de Inuyasha y los demás y sale tarareando una canción.

- Creo que es mejor que yo también me retire- dice Sura seria.

- ¡ Espera Sura ! - le dice Inuyasha, pero ella solo se acerca para decirle casi al oído:

- ¡ Sólo espero que esto sea lo que realmente quieres ! ¡ Buenas Tardes Inuyasha San ! me retiro, pues parece que el motivo de mi visita, se ha hecho pedazos- dice ella mirando el envoltorio en sus manos, pero pensando en mucho más que eso.

Sale apresurada del lugar, que queda un rato en silencio, hasta que Kouga dice mientras mordisquea una galleta que tiene en la mano, tratando de romper el tenso momento:

- ¡ Cielos, estaban realmente deliciosas ! ¡ Qué lástima ! -

- ¡ Kouga ! - dicen sus amigos.

- ¡ O vaya, pues es la verdad ! - dice el a modo de queja, pero su comentario a ayudado a que se distraigan y vuelvan aliviados a sus actividades.

Cuando más tarde se despiden, Miroku se acerca a Inuyasha y poniéndole la mano en el hombro le dice :

- ¡ Piénsalo bien Inuyasha, eso no remediará nada ! ¡ No cometas un error mayor de lo que tratas de remediar ! -

- ¡ No tengo nada más que pensar Miroku ! ¡ Está decidido ! - corta tajante Inuyasha.

- ¡ Está bien ! ¡ Nos veremos mañana Inu ! ¡ Cuídate ! - le dice ya desanimado su amigo.

* * *

Más tarde en su alcoba, Inuyasha reflexiona sobre lo sucedido ése día, se dice a sí mismo .

- ¡ Tal vez sea mejor así ! Sesshoumaru se enterará y así los dos seguiremos nuestro camino, haremos nuestras vidas, separándonos definitivamente -

* * *

Y efectivamente, esa misma noche cuando Sesshoumaru llama a Sura para preguntar por Inuyasha, después de saber sobre su estado de salud del cual con desconsuelo escucha que no ha cambiado, pregunta que otra novedad hay.

- A decir verdad Sesshoumaru Sama... Sí la hay -

- ¿ Cuál es ? -

- Emh... pues hoy que fui a la florería, la novia de Inuyasha estaba ahí y ... - se escucha un bufido de desagrado por parte del millonario, luego Sura continua - ella estaba haciendo un anuncio a sus amigos de su hermano. -

- ¡ Dímelo de una vez Sura ! - le ordena Sesshoumaru que siente el duro golpe que se avecina.

Se encuentra en su recámara y se encamina a uno de los amplios sillones que hay en ella.

- Bueno, ella dijo que... se casarían en dos meses aproximadamente - le dice en tono serio.

- ¡ ¡¿ Queeeé, que ellos qué ?! ! - le apremia él incrédulo.

- Que Inuyasha y Kagome se casarán en máximo dos meses - le repite ella.

- ¡ Así que se va a casar finalmente ! - dice Sesshoumaru dejándose caer pesadamente en el cómodo sillón.

Todo a su alrededor pareciera estarse alejando, los sonidos se apagan en torno suyo o quizás es él, que siente como cae imparable hacía el oscuro vacío en su interior, solo alcanza a decirle a su ama de llaves en Japón :

- Mantenme informado Sura, aunque... parece que esto lamentablemente, termina aquí - dice casi en un susurro.

Ya no escucha la voz de Sura cuando le responde, solo corta la llamada y el teléfono cae de sus manos.

- Supongo Inuyasha, que no estoy en posición de decir nada, pues yo mismo antes de eso ya no estaré libre para amarte -

* * *

Las dos semanas que siguieron, transcurrieron rápidamente, tanto en Tokio como en Canadá. Los preparativos para las respectivas bodas parecieran haberse acelerado. Aunque las cosas para los protagonistas de éstas, lucen diferentes para cada uno de ellos.

Inuyasha por su parte , ha dejado las cosas en manos de Kagome, pues como es de suponerse, a él no le causa la menor ilusión, aunque se esmere en aparentar lo contrario.

- ¿ Me estás escuchando ? - pregunta impaciente Kagome por segunda ocasión a su prometido.

- ¿ Eh ? ... ¡ Ah , perdón Kagome ! - le responde el chico tratando de ponerle atención a la chica.

A veces siente que fracasa en el intento de seguir con todo esto, pero no se da por vencido ¡ No retrocederá ni un paso ! .

- Te decía que debemos recoger las invitaciones, pues debemos hacerlas llegar lo antes posible y... - Kagome observa molesta al chico que parece no escuchar nada.

- ¡ Ay olvídalo... yo lo haré ! - dice ella desanimada, sabe que todo esto es una ilusión, una situación forzada, pero tampoco dará marcha atrás.

Inuyasha solo escucha como ella sale de su oficina cerrando de golpe la puerta.

" ¿ Qué mas da ?" - piensa él al quedarse solo - de cualquier manera se saldrá con la suya, nos casaremos. Como si me importara en estos momentos quien tome la iniciativa del asunto, ¡ Cómo si me importara cualquier otra cosa ahora !

Por su parte Miroku y los demás cada que tienen oportunidad tratan de hablar con él, para intentar hacerlo recapacitar, ya no de que busque a Sesshoumaru, pero sí para que no lleve a cabo esa unión absurda. Pero cada que lo intentan él corta la conversación o se muestra cada vez más nervioso y molesto.

Pero lo que es cada vez más evidente, es que él tampoco está convencido de lo que está haciendo, pues cada día que pasa, se vuelve más callado y se nota más decaído.

* * *

En Canadá las cosas transcurren más rápido de lo que los protagonistas quisieran.

Sesshoumaru y Hikari casi no se han visto después de ése penoso incidente ocurrido ésa noche y cuando se reúnen, hablan solo lo estrictamente necesario sobre los preparativos y otros asuntos pendientes.

El alto empresario se ha vuelto más silencioso si eso es posible, pareciera que tiene más deseos de permanecer solo, alejado de todo y de todos . Duerme y come poco, además de que se ha dedicado con mayor empeño a sus labores de la empresa, seguramente, para no pensar en nada más.

En cuanto a Hikari, todo lo relacionado a los preparativos, los ha dejado en manos de sus padres, al menos lo han asumido así al ver el poco por no decir nulo interés de su hija en el asunto. Ella a su vez también se ha ido retrayendo poco a poco en sus pensamientos, aislándose más y volviendo más frecuentes sus escapadas hacia el bosque.

En éste momento, ella se encuentra con Akemi, que parece su único consuelo y apoyo, es con la única que muestra alegría y ganas de platicar. Se hallan tomando el té en una estancia de la residencia, la que ahora mantienen a temperatura agradable gracias a la calefacción del lugar. Poco más allá, sentada en el piso semi oculta entre unos enormes macetones, se encuentra Ryu, que como casi siempre, tiene en sus manos su block de bocetos, pues dibujar es una pasión para ella.

Sin que el par de amigas lo noten, está haciendo un retrato de ambas, pero al estilo anime, su favorito. De hecho planea ir a especializarse a Japón en ese estilo de dibujo cuando sea mayor.

Escucha la plática entre ellas sin poner aparentemente atención.

- ¿ Estás segura de eso ? -

- ¡ Casi por completo ! Solo me falta confirmarlo, aunque en realidad ya no creo que sea necesario . - responde Hikari, mientras come otro poco de su tarta favorita de frutas del bosque. - Tan solo ese comentario que te hizo a ti , acerca de lo que es capaz de hacer y de que eso no pertenece a mujer alguna, digo ¡ Es obvio ! ¡ Si no a una mujer ¿ Qué tal a un hombre ? y no solo eso, yo estoy segura de que él ama demasiado a alguien, pero algo debió de haber sucedido entre ellos. Lo puedo percibir en su mirada, luce cada vez más fría y triste.

- Bueno, a decir verdad, supongo que lo conoces bastante más que yo, debido a los años que hace que lo haz tratado y a mi me parece que sus ojos de por sí ya son algo impresionantes y no sé si sea posible que luzcan más serios y fríos todavía- Dice Akemi.

- Aquí el punto es que el tiempo se acaba, faltan solo dos semanas para la boda y la verdad es que creo que terminaré de volverme loca antes , si no logro detener esto. - dice Hikari con pesar.

Akemi toma la mano se su amiga entre las suyas y dándole un apretón, la retiene un momento tratando de darle ánimos.

- ¡ Lo lograremos Hikari , recuerda que estamos juntas en esto ! -

- ¡ Lo sé, lo sé Akemi chan y te lo agradezco de verdad ! - le responde Hikari con una sincera sonrisa.

- ¡ Oigan, planean seguirse moviendo tanto ! si siguen así, no podré dibujar a gusto. -

Es Ryu, quien les grita desde el lugar donde se encuentra, sorprendiéndolas, pues no la habían notado.

- ¡ Óyeme cachorra ! - le dice algo molesta su hermana mayor - ¿ Desde cuándo estás ahí observándonos ? ¿ Es que no puedo tener algo de privacidad ?

¡ Ve a dibujar a otro lado ! -

La adolescente molesta, recoge sus lápices y demás, se levanta enojada y se va de ahí murmurando :

- ¡ Vaya ! ¿ Y como suponen que me vaya a dibujar a otro lado si el modelo de lo que dibujo se queda en otro sitio ? ¡ Ashhh , de todos modos ya se me quitaron las ganas ! ¡ Pero qué tensa y nerviosa se pone la gente cuando se casa, lo recordaré para no casarme nunca ! -

* * *

Ya es noche, Hikari se encuentra sola en su alcoba, Ryu ya se ha retirado a dormir a su alcoba y sus padres no han regresado, pues salieron a ver no sabe que asuntos relacionados con el banquete nupcial.

Marca un número en el teléfono inalámbrico.

- ¡ Buenos días , mansión No Taisho ! -

- ¡ Buenas noches ! - responde la chica sin pensar mucho en la diferencia de horarios entre una ciudad y otra. - ¿ Quisiera comunicarme con Sura San por favor ? -

- ¿ Quién le llama ? -

- Dígale que le llama Hoshi no Hikari -

- En seguida le comunico señorita - le responde uno de los sirvientes reconociendo el nombre de la prometida del dueño del lugar. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que le comuniquen con ella.

- Diga - Hikari escucha la conocida voz del ama de llaves de la enorme mansión, la conoce bien, pues la veía en el lugar cuando ella y sus padres la visitaban años atrás.

- Sura San ¡ Buenas noches ! habla Hoshi no Hikari -

- ¡ Buenas noches tenga Hikari San ! ¡ Es un gusto saludarle ! - responde Sura aún cuando en Japón son las 11 de la mañana del día siguiente al que viven en Canadá.

- Sura San, necesito hablar contigo justo ahora ... ¡ Es importante ! -

- Le escucho Hikari San -

- Es con respecto a Sesshoumaru -

- ¿ Sesshoumaru Sama ? ¿ Le ocurre algo ? - pregunta preocupada la fiel sierva del empresario.

- No... bueno a decir verdad, él está bien, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero si algo más ocurre ¡ Yo no lo sé ! pero tal vez tú puedas decírmelo -

- Yo... no lo comprendo... no sé a qué se refiere Hikari San - le dice aparentemente confundida Sura .

- Mira Sura San, yo sé perfectamente, que si alguien conoce bien a Sesshoumaru y puede saber más que nadie sobre lo que le sucede en su vida ¡ Esa eres tú ! así que me gustaría que me ayudaras con esto - le dice amable pero firme Hikari.

- ¿ Ayudarle de que forma ? -

- Pienso que es conveniente que seamos sinceras y hablemos claro Sura , pues estoy segura de que tanto tú como yo deseamos lo mejor para Sesshoumaru y es duro admitirlo , pero yo no lo soy para él... así como él no es lo mejor para mí, así que necesito detener éste asunto ridículo de nuestra boda -

- ¿ Cómo? - exclama Sura asombrada - ¿ Así que usted tampoco está de acuerdo con esto ? -

- ¡Tampoco ! ¿ Has dicho tampoco ? ¡ Vaya tengo la primer respuesta ! aunque eso no es ninguna sorpresa para mí, pues de tiempo atrás sé que él no está de acuerdo con casarse conmigo, pero entonces pasamos a la siguiente pregunta...

La cuestión es ¿ Por qué ha acudido por su propia voluntad a cumplir con su compromiso ? o mejor dicho ¿ Por quién ? y eso Sura ¡ Estoy segura que tú lo sabes !-

- ¿ Qué le hace suponer que yo se lo diría ? -

- ¡ Así que si hay algo ! además Sura ya te lo dije , lo harías por el bien de Sesshoumaru, no me cabe la menor duda. Él no quiere ésta boda y yo tampoco; yo tengo mis propios motivos que no pienso abandonar desde luego, pero... dime Sura ¿ Cuáles son los de Sesshoumaru ? ¿ Por quién sufre su corazón ? y te pido que no lo niegues, por que yo he podido ver el dolor en su mirada -

Sura lo piensa rápidamente, ella sabe lo que Sesshoumaru desea y lo que detesta, sabe mejor que nadie que el camino que ha elegido el joven No Taisho, no es el que él quiere, ni el más adecuado y sabe que se meterá en problemas, pero toma la decisión de jugarse la última carta e incluso el empleo.

- ¡ Está bien Hikari San le contaré ! aunque no sé que pueda usted hacer para convencerlo de lo contrario.

- ¡ Eso ya lo veremos Sura ! pero por lo pronto, necesito saber todo, para hacer mi siguiente movimiento antes de que sea demasiado tarde -

- Bien, pues le diré... aquel por el que sufre Sesshoumaru y quien a su vez también es desdichado por encontrarse lejos uno del otro, se llama Inuyasha ... No Taisho Inuyasha -

- ¡¿ No Taisho Inuyasha ?! ¡ No puede ser, no puedo creerlo ! -

- Así es, se trata del medio hermano de Sesshoumaru Sama y de cuyo parentesco supieron no hace demasiado tiempo.-

"¡ Así que hubo un hermano ! " - piensa Hikari recordando tiempos pasados

- ¡ Quién diría que se trataba de su hermano ! - exclama pensativa la chica- pero Sura, eso no hace más que confundirme más ¿ Qué tiene que ver su hermano en todo esto ? -

- Lo que tiene que ver, es que... ellos se conocieron antes de saber que eran hermanos y al tratarse ... se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro-

- ¡ ¿ Cómo ! ? ¡ Cielos, eso explica muchas cosas ! - responde Hikari en voz queda - ¡ Así que no me equivoqué al suponer que Sesshoumaru es homosexual, ya decía yo que a veces su tendencia a ser seguido por los hombres era sospechosa aunado a que nunca le conocí una novia ! -

- ¿ Así que usted ya lo sabía ? - pregunta Sura sorprendida.

- No estaba segura, eran solo sutiles detalles los que yo veía y si sabes observar te puedes dar cuenta de muchas cosas, aunque debo admitir que Sesshoumaru es sumamente reservado y lo hace mucho más difícil ¡ Pero vamos, estoy segura de que eso no es un secreto para ti ! -

- A decir verdad, nunca lo fue -

- ¡ Continua Sura por favor ! solo así sabré como actuar, que hacer - le pide Hikari.

- Supongo que es mejor que lo sepa - hace una pausa jala aire y se dispone a hablar :

- Pues bien las cosas hasta donde yo sé, sucedieron así ...-

La mujer le cuenta lo que sabe sobre el asunto, acabando hasta el momento en que se encuentran ahora , a unos pasos de unos enlaces que no tienen razón ni futuro.

- ¡ Ya veo, así que Inuyasha al saberlo, como es natural rechazó la relación como pareja de su propio hermano.

- Así es , pero además es un hecho que ambas bodas son una equivocación -

- ¡ Pero vaya con la promesa de Sesshoumaru ! ¿ Me pregunto como fué posible que su madre lo obligara de esa forma tan... terrible ? ¡ Justo en su lecho de muerte ! habrá que ayudarle con ella, aunque a decir verdad dudo que él requiera ayuda de nadie. - dice pensativa Hikari , luego le dice decidida a Sura :

- Me parece que muy pronto nos veremos por allá hay mucho que hacer para desenredar éste embrollo-

- ¿ Cree que se pueda hacer algo ? es decir ¡ Que quieran siquiera escuchar ! -

- Pues al menos no me quedaré sin intentarlo , puedes estar segura de ello, pues varias personas tenemos mucho que ganar si lo logro.

¡ En fin ! me despido Sura y te agradezco todo lo que me has contado ¡ Espero que pronto nos veamos ! -

- Será un placer tenerla con nosotros -

Después de cortar la llamada, Hikari llama a Akemi y le cuenta todo lo que ha averiguado a grandes rasgos.

- ¡ Así que mi querida Akemi , tengo que encontrar la forma de ir a Japón y pronto ! -

Al día siguiente y tras una discusión con sus padres, logra su objetivo, les ha dicho que desea ir a Japón , pues necesita adquirir algo sumamente importante para su ajuar de novia. Quiere según ella, escoger en su país, su tocado y demás aliños para completar su arreglo, pues alega que no ha encontrado nada de su agrado en Canadá y desea además hacerlo personalmente.

Han accedido a regañadientes, dado el poco tiempo que falta para la ceremonia. A ella realmente no le importa si le creen o no, solo desea partir cuanto antes, le han puesto una condición y ésta es que sea acompañada por su hermana , pues su madre anda sumamente ocupada con lo demás y no podrá ir con ella, lo cual le causa mucho alivio, pues Ryu es una excelente cómplice en sus correrías.

Ryu desde luego se ha entusiasmado con éste viaje, pues le encanta su país de origen y desea comprar también algunas cosas.

Poco después del mediodía, ya tienen las reservaciones hechas, para salir a la mañana siguiente. Ya se ha puesto de acuerdo también con Sura, quien ha insistido en que se alojen en la mansión; de todo esto, desde luego no se enterará Sesshoumaru.

Quien por cierto le llama a Hikari diciéndole que irá por la tarde a visitarla, pues desea hablar con ella.

Ahora ya son cerca de las 6:00 pm , Hikari y Ryu ya tienen las maletas empacadas, cuando llega Sesshoumaru, según le avisa uno de los sirvientes a Hikari.

Baja ella entonces algo recelosa, de hecho casi no han cruzado palabra las escasas ocasiones que se han visto, ambos al parecer lo han evitado.

" Creo que llegó el momento de aclarar algunos puntos, no puedo seguir aplazándolo " - piensa Hikari mientras se dirige al salón .

- ¡ Buena Tarde Sesshoumaru Sama ! - lo saluda seria.

- ¡ Buena Tarde Hoshi no Hikari ! - le responde de igual forma.

- Siéntate por favor - le invita al tiempo que ella también lo hace.- Y bien... tu dirás... -

- Hikari, he venido para hablar sobre el incidente de la otra noche, ocurrido en mi finca - su voz suena resuelta y firme como siempre - es mi deber admitir que fue un desafortunado arrebato de mi parte, algo fuera de lugar, y... - se puede notar que le cuesta trabajo admitirlo a causa de su enorme orgullo - quiero que sepas que... lo lamento, sé que te ofendí profundamente , pero no he querido que las cosas queden así.

Debes saber además, que con escasas personas me interesa hacer aclaraciones y mucho menos disculparme, pero he pensado que si hemos de llevar una vida juntos, no creo haya sido la mejor manera de empezar las cosas entre tú y yo . -

Fija sus dorados ojos en ella, Hikari no puede creer lo que escucha, pues sabe que efectivamente Sesshoumaru no es alguien que se incline ante nadie o en éste caso, ofrezca una disculpa, aunque ella sabe perfectamente que es lo menos que puede hacer ese orgulloso joven, sin embargo ya es bastante con que lo haya hecho .

Sesshoumaru ha cambiado, mostrando características en él impensables con anterioridad. Ella se pregunta qué es lo que lo ha hecho cambiar, que lo ha motivado, eso y más espera poder averiguar en Japón . De pronto nota que Sesshoumaru la observa esperando una respuesta.

- ¡ Ehm... éste , bueno , debo admitir que aquello fue algo completamente inesperado, atemorizante incluso y absolutamente fuera de lugar. - dice ella todavía seria.

- Me parece que dije que lo lamento - repite seco Sesshoumaru.

- Sí, pero no puedes evitar que yo también diga lo que siento - luego lanzando un profundo suspiro, Hikari le dice:

- Supongo que ya es todo un logro el que tu te disculpes - Ella comprende que no obtendrá nada más al respecto, pero aún así sabe que Sesshoumaru es sincero en lo que dice.

- Sesshoumaru... ¿ Puedo preguntarte algo ? -

- ¿ Sobre qué ? -

- ¿ Estás decidido a seguir con todo esto ? -

- ¡ A eso es a lo que he venido ! -

- Comprendo, pero me refiero a que no es lo que quieres, a lo que ambos queremos-

- ¡ Pero así se convino! la decisión está tomada, además de que yo acostumbro cumplir con mi palabra.

- ¡ Pues a mí me parece que esto es un absurdo tú lo sabes ! y debo añadir , que yo no estoy dispuesta a continuar con esto. -

- ¿ Qué quieres decir ? -

- Solamente a que yo no he prometido nada Sesshoumaru, ni a mis padres, ni a ti, ni a nadie, yo no le juré a nadie que me casaría contigo. Yo te prefiero como mi eterno amigo de pláticas y silencios. Pienso seguir luchando en contra y me extraña que tu no lo hagas , pues tú jamás te das por vencido, que no luches por aquello que intuyo es lo que realmente deseas -

- Hay cosas que no se pueden controlar por más que uno lo desee, que no se pueden forzar y más vale seguir adelante dejándolas atrás . -

- Sesshoumaru ¿ Qué pensarías si yo te dijera que puedo liberarte de tu promesa -

- No veo como puedes hacer eso, dudo que haya algo que tú puedas hacer -

- Pues no lo dudes demasiado, porque tal vez lo haga. Como te dije, yo también tengo mis propios motivos, mis propias metas e ilusiones... y sé que tu también, además te recuerdo que para que un enlace matrimonial se lleve a cabo se necesitan a dos personas que por lo menos estén de acuerdo. Por lo que de no realizarse tú podrías retomar tus sueños que tenías con anterioridad. -

- ¡ Eso ya es cosa del pasado, eso se acabó ! - dice cortante .

" Ya lo veremos " - piensa Hikari.

Sesshoumaru la mira entrecerrando los ambarinos ojos y mirándola intrigado y serio, luego dice dando por coludido el asunto:

-Será mejor retirarme, ya he dicho lo que debía así que nos vemos después. -

- Está bien , aunque te informo que será hasta dentro de algunos días, pues yo salgo de viaje mañana -

- ¿ De viaje ? -

- Sí, necesito comprar algunas cosas para mi ajuar de novia y he de ocuparme de eso personalmente.-

- Pero acabas de decirme que nada de eso te interesa -

- ¡ Y así es, pero debo llevar todo en paz con mis padres, al menos por ahora. - dice ella tratando de sonar convincente.

Él la mira levantando una ceja, es un hecho que sabe que Hikari le oculta varias cosas, aunque de momento no sepa exactamente de que se trata.

- Bien, nos veremos entonces a tu regreso - exclama él mirándola por última vez, antes de retirarse.

- ¡ Vaya con ésa mirada , creo que nunca me acostumbraré a ella ! - susurra la chica sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, luego suspira y se retira a descansar pues saldrán muy temprano con rumbo al aeropuerto.

* * *

A primera hora del día siguiente, ya van en camino Ryu y ella, a bordo de uno de sus autos, conducido por su chofer, planean estar toda la semana en Japón.

Ryu sabe que no van allá a lo que le ha dicho su hermana, sabe que Hikari se trae algo entre manos, pues ha estado más callada de lo normal.

Cuando llegan al aeropuerto, ya se encuentra Akemi allí, quien se aproxima a saludarlas.

- ¿ Todo listo ? - le pregunta a Hikari colgándose de su brazo.

- Al menos eso creo- le responde ella.

Ryu mientras tanto va en busca de algo para leer en un establecimiento de libros y revistas.

- ¿ Él no sospecha nada ? -

- Es un hecho que lo hace, pero no me ha comentado nada, me parece que está sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre varias cosas -

-¿ Crees que eso sea con respecto a " todo " ? -

- Él es sumamente inteligente, así que podría saber más de lo que aparenta-

- ¡ Uffff, es como tener al servicio secreto encima ! -

- Algo así Akemi, además créeme que con mis padres la cosa tampoco es sencilla, cada vez se ponen más difíciles con todo éste asunto. -

- ¡ No te imaginas como deseo que todo esto se termine de una maldita vez ! - dice la chica de oscuro y lacio cabello mirando fijamente a su amiga.

- ¡ Yo también Akemi, yo también ! - le responde Hikari sintiendo como su amiga la toma de la mano.

- ¡ Hazme un favor Hikari... Cuídate y no te arriesgues demasiado ! -

- Tú sabes que ya no me detendré hasta lograr mi objetivo, no me importa ya como termine todo éste asunto -

-¡ Pero... tus padres !... Hikari recuerda que amenazaron con desheredarte e incluso desconocerte como su hija si no acatas sus órdenes. -

- ¡ Lo sé Akemi ! aunque ... ¿ Tú crees que eso me importa ahora ? ¡ En definitiva ya no ! el dinero va y viene, la posición social puede ser una enorme carga y por lo que yo lucho no tiene precio y tú lo sabes bien - le dice a su amiga estrechándole las manos entre las suyas.

Llega Ryu, con un paquete de libros en las manos, 3 o 4 de ellos.

-¡ Caray Ryu, pero si no nos vamos por un mes ! -

-Es que no sabía cual elegir y mejor compré todos los que me gustaron -

- Ésta es mi hermana la indecisa- dice suspirando Hikari.

Se apresuran a documentar y su chofer entrega su equipaje, luego ya en la sala de espera pasa un rato hasta que escuchan el aviso para que aborden.

- ¡ Bien Akemi, deséame suerte ! -

Akemi le da un apretado y cariñoso abrazo y le dice :

- ¡ Toda la del mundo ! ¡ Verás que todo estará bien ! -

- No olvides avisarme cualquier cosa Akemi ¡ Nos veremos pronto ! -

- ¡ Hasta pronto Ryu, te espero para la revancha en el juego que dejamos pendiente !-

- De acuerdo, bye,bye -

El vuelo es largo y pesado, así que tienen mucho tiempo para platicar las hermanas No Haku .

- Así que Hikari... ¿ Cuál es el verdadero motivo del viaje ? -

- ¡ Ya sabía yo que a ti no se te escapaba nada dragona entrometida ! - le dice de forma cariñosa a su hermana menor.

- ¿ Así qué ... ? - insiste la adolescente.

- ¡ Está bien ! vamos a Japón para averiguar porque Sesshoumaru se interesa de pronto en casarse conmigo, cuando lo había evitado a toda costa.

Pero... ¡ Vamos Ryu, has estado escuchando escondida varías de nuestras conversaciones, sabes más queso ! -

- Bueno sí, pero sabes que quiero ayudarles en esto. Admito que Sesshoumaru no está nada mal, pero también sé que no es a él a quien amas y es por esa persona que haces todo esto -

- Te agradezco Ryu, eres la única que ha comprendido mis sentimientos, pero no quiero ocasionarte problemas, incluso es probable que al descubrirse todo, yo deba alejarme de tí y abandonar la casa de nuestros padres.

- ¡ Pero Hikari ! - le dice su hermana preocupada.

- ¡ Tranquila cachorrita ! - debes entender que el camino hacia la felicidad a veces exige ciertos sacrificios y además sabes bien que hace tiempo que me asfixio en ésa casa, sin duda ha llegado el momento de volar por mi propia cuenta. - le dice abrazándola, mientras la chica se recarga en su hombro.

- ¡ Tienes razón ! y si eso te lleva a la verdadera felicidad al lado de quien realmente amas... ¡ Me parece que será lo mejor ! -

- Además Sesshoumaru deberá ¡ Y estoy segura de que lo hará ! tomar sus propias decisiones, una vez que lo libere de su promesa, él podría retomar el camino que llevaba al lado de quien ama. -

- ¿ A qué te refieres ? ¿ Sesshoumaru está enamorado de alguien ? ¡ Eso sí sería una sorpresa ! -

- Será mejor que te ponga al corriente, pues así sabrás en que terreno nos moveremos al llegar allá. -

Y así una buena parte del viaje, Hikari le cuenta a su hermana lo que sabe sobre el asunto relacionado con Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru y ella misma.

Al terminar Ryu se nota incluso molesta y le dice :

- No entiendo porque ustedes deben cargar con todo esto, con tantas imposiciones y ataduras -

- No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero lo que pienso es que es injusto que las personas y en éste caso nuestros padres, que ya hicieron sus cosas como mejor les pareció o que ya sufrieron en carne propia algunas injusticias de sus propios padres, impongan su voluntad en nombre de preocuparse por ti.

Yo entiendo cuando desean lo mejor para ti de forma sincera y se comportan como tus guías en éste largo andar por la vida, amparados en su experiencia. Pero cuando rebasan ciertos límites del respeto y del derecho personal, para elegir... ¡ Yo ya no estoy de acuerdo, no lo puedo entender ! además de que muchas veces quieren vivir en sus hijos lo que ellos no se atrevieron a realizar y lo hacen en nombre del amor que sienten por nosotros.

- Asunto muy complejo me parece- responde Ryu pensativa.

- ¡ Solamente míranos a nosotros, los implicados en éste embrollo ! -

Cuando llegan a Tokio, ya los espera en el aeropuerto un mercedes negro de la mansión No Taisho, para llevarlas a dicho lugar. Al llegar a ésta, Sura las recibe con un sincero abrazo y las ayuda a instalarse en sus habitaciones.

Descansarán del viaje éste día, pero mañana sin pérdida de tiempo iniciarán su misión por la que se encuentran hoy aquí.

Sura aprovecha para darles mayores detalles al respecto y para saber cómo marchan las cosas en Canadá.

- Pues Sesshoumaru no da muestras de querer retroceder en cuanto a su decisión - le dice Hikari.

-Lo imagino - le responde Sura - él debe estar muy dolido por la próxima boda de Inuyasha.

- ¿ Inuyasha se casará ? aunque... a decir verdad Sesshoumaru no está en posición de decir mucho, cuando él está por hacer lo mismo-

- Supongo que ustedes no sabían nada al respecto -

- Él desde luego no ha comentado nada sobre Inuyasha, de hecho él supone que yo ignoro su existencia. Bueno, era lógico que lo callara -

- Hikari San ¿ Está segura de lo que hace ? - le pregunta la ama de llaves.

- Créeme Sura, jamás he estado más segura de algo en mi vida. Además míralo de éste modo: Si esto resulta varios saldremos ganando y te pido no me creas tan generosa, yo también tengo mis propios motivos. -

Hikari nota lo cansada que luce Ryu que ya se está adormilando en un sillón y ella misma se siente agotada. Dan por terminada la charla por el momento y se retiran a sus habitaciones, ya que mañana les espera un día ocupado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Canadá, Sesshoumaru ha salido a caminar por el bosque que rodea su finca, hace demasiado frío aunque él va enfundado en cómoda y abrigadora ropa para ése clima, tal vez el frio que siente emana más bien de su interior

Desea estar solo, así que camina como blanca aparición por entre los árboles.

¡ Dos semanas, solo dos semanas, para que su vida dé un drástico giro !

Como siempre sus pensamientos vuelan hasta Inuyasha, quien pronto tomará un camino distinto al suyo. Cuando no hace mucho tiempo, habrían asegurado que nada ni nadie los separaría.

El amor que siente uno por el otro es muy intenso, pero aún así al parecer no ha podido derribar todas las barreras que se le han presentado y ahora naufraga definitivamente. Se siente frustrado al recordar todo lo que vencieron juntos, para ahora permitirse ser derrotados por hechos inesperados y palabras pronunciadas por alguien más.

" ¡ Te amo Inuyasha, te amo ! ¡ Eso no ha cambiado ni lo hará ! " - es lo que su mente se repite una y otra vez.

El amar y el amor, los supuestos motores de todo lo que nos rodea, pero también los grandes motivos de dolor y tristeza, se enarbolan como causa justa aún cuando pasen atropellando a su paso los sueños de otros.

Causa de dolor y de condena...

Ellos mismos, sufriendo a causa de un lazo de hermandad que los une y los separa a la vez.

Pero el amor es el origen y el fin de todo, por él se mueven la mayoría de las cosas en éste mundo.

¡ El gran motor y el enorme motivo !

Por él se lucha, por el se sufre, se vive y... se muere.

Sesshoumaru piensa:

" ¡ Y qué si somos hermanos !

¿ No es ese un lazo de amor también ?

Si la clave de todo es el amor y si al amarnos nos volvemos mejores personas sin perjudicar a nadie... entonces... ¡ Lo demás es lo de menos !

¿ No es acaso lo que tu hubieras querido madre ?

El que tu hijo al menos fuera feliz ... ¡ Ojalá pudieras entenderlo ! que mi amor por él , es más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Así que supongo que el amor puede disolver ésta promesa."

Luego recordando las palabras de Hikari continua reflexionando :

" ¿ Cómo Hikari... cómo planeas hacerlo ?

¿ Qué mas me ocultan tus mudos ojos verdes ?

¿ Qué traes entre manos ? "

Ha llegado al borde de una alta cañada donde el viento helado hace ondear su cabello blanco como la nieve que le rodea, ve lo imponente del lugar y sus labios entonces sueltan al aire un nombre y sus palabras llenas de dolor :

" ¡ Inuyasha !

- Si tan solo pudieras aceptar el amor que nos profesamos, las cosas cambiarían, todo sería más sencillo ¡ Esto es tan sencillo y a la vez tan complicado ! " -

* * *

El automóvil negro se detiene ante la florería, ambas chicas descienden de él, ayudadas por el chofer.

Kouga que se encuentra limpiando las vidrieras, las mira con curiosidad, nunca las había visto por aquí.

Llegan observando con detenimiento el lugar.

- Espérenos por favor - le ordena al chofer Hikari.

Luego miran a Kouga y aproximándose a él lo saludan amablemente y luego le preguntan:

-¿ Ésta es la florería de No Taisho Inuyasha ? -

Kouga se pregunta quienes serán, pues nadie llega normalmente preguntando por Inuyasha usando su nuevo apellido.

- Sí señorita ¿ Puedo ayudarles en algo, mi nombre es Kouga y trabajo para él ? -

- Sí, podría decirnos donde se encuentra, deseamos hablar con él -

- ¿ Desean hacer algún pedido ? -

- No realmente, es un asunto personal. -

- ¡ Oh, lo siento, síganme por favor, las llevaré con él ! -

Cuando entran Miroku y Byakuya las saludan, pues suponen que solo son un par de clientas. Ryu le guiña un ojo al delgado chico de cabello negro y le sonríe traviesa, ante lo que el chico se pone rojo como tomate.

- Miroku, ¿ podrías llevarlas con Inuyasha ? ellas quieren hablar con él -

- ¡ Claro, enseguida ! ¡ Síganme por favor ! - les indica y se dirigen juntos a la oficina donde un malhumorado Inuyasha se siente a punto del colapso ante una Kagome que lo abruma ya con la mencionada boda ¡ Prácticamente ya está harto !

- Inuyasha, éstas lindas señoritas preguntan por tí -

Kagome voltea y curiosa las observa de arriba a abajo, ellas sin inmutarse los saludan cortésmente :

- ¿ Inuyasha San ? - pregunta Hikari inclinándose

- Sí, soy yo - responde Inuyasha escuchando esa desconocida voz.

Ellas notan asombradas que Inuyasha es invidente, detalle que nadie les dijo, además del enorme parecido de éste con Sesshoumaru, pero aún así disimulan su sorpresa.

- Permítanos presentarnos - dice Hikari - mi nombre es Hoshi no Hikari y me acompaña mi hermana menor Ryu, venimos de la casa No Haku en Canadá, aunque somos originarias de Kioto.

- ¡ Encantado de conocerlas ! - exclama Inuyasha.

- Verá, quisiéramos hablar con usted en privado... si no le molesta - dice Hikari haciendo clara alusión a Kagome, que observa en ese instante a Ryu, que a su vez no le quita el ojo a Inuyasha.

- ¡ Ah sí, perdón, ella es Kagome, mi prometida ! - la presenta el chico.

Ryu de forma imperceptible hace un gesto de desagrado.

- ¡ Encantadas de conocerla ! - le dicen amables, aunque la mirada entre Ryu y ella no es muy amigable.

- ¿ Puedes dejarnos solo por favor ? - le pide Inuyasha a su futura esposa.

- ¡ Oh sí claro, con su permiso, me retiro ! - dice ella algo molesta de ser excluida de esa forma, aunque se detiene a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta y lo que oye la inquieta demasiado, por alguna razón tan solo a escuchar el nombre que mencionan le causa molestia :

- Ustedes dirán a que debo su visita - dice Inuyasha invitándolas a tomar asiento.

- Sucede Inuyasha San, que yo soy la prometida de... No Taisho Sesshoumaru -

Al oír eso Inuyasha involuntariamente se pone de pie y exclama esperanzado:

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ! ¡¿ Es que está él de nueva cuenta en Japón ?!

Kagome que permanece junto a la puerta deja escapar una exclamación mezcla de sorpresa y tremenda molestia ante lo que ha escuchado y al observar la reacción de Inuyasha.

Éste se ha dado cuenta de que ella permanece allí y le pide en tono serio:

- ¡¿ Podrías dejarnos solos Kagome ?! -

- Pero es que... yo... no puedo permitir... -

Mientras tanto del otro lado, en la florería, los amigos de Inuyasha, pueden ver que algo sucede ahí y se han aproximado a la puerta alcanzando a oír lo que ha dicho Inuyasha.

Entonces Kouga y Byakuya, se acercan a Kagome y tomándola delicadamente por el brazo le dicen:

- Kagome, ¿ Podrías venir a ayudarnos por acá ?- le pide sonriendo Byakuya.

- Si, no hemos podido saber cómo es que éstas flores... - comienza a decir Kouga

- ¿ Acaso creen que no me doy cuenta ?

¡ Sólo tratan de alejarme de Inuyasha, solo porque esa mujer, la futura **esposa** de Sesshoumaru ha venido a meterle no se qué idea ! - casi grita molesta Kagome.

Kouga , Byakuya y Miroku, abren sorprendidos los ojos, al saber de quién se trata. No saben a que han venido, pero el hecho es que está relacionado con Sesshoumaru. Entonces una vez que se han alejado de la puerta de la oficina, Miroku se planta enfrente de Kagome y le dice de forma bastante firme y seria:

- ¡ La que parece no darse cuenta de nada eres tú ! ¿ Es que acaso no puedes aceptar que te estás engañando con respecto a lo que supones que hay entre tú e Inuyasha ? No pretendo hacerte daño con mis palabras Kagome, pero sí te lo harás tú misma si continuas con esto. Date cuenta, el amor de Inuyasha no te pertenece, ese ya es y será de alguien más, así pueda o no estar con esa persona , pero... ¡ No es con una mujer que Inuyasha pueda ser feliz !

- ¡¿ Pero cómo te atreves ?! - le dice furiosa la chica a Miroku, zafándose del contacto que mantienen los otros dos chicos.

- ¡ Lo lamento, pero así son las cosas, pero ustedes dos son los únicos que no lo aceptan ! -

- ¡ Ustedes son unos entrometidos ! - les dice lanzándoles una mirada llena de rabia, para luego salir de la florería dando un portazo.

Los amigos de Inuyasha se miran unos a otros.

- ¿ Así que la prometida de Sesshoumaru ? - exclama Miroku pensativo mirando hacia donde ellos se encuentran charlando - ¿ Me pregunto a que ha venido ? -

Adentro de la oficina, Hikari observa a Inuyasha, puede notar su semblante triste, puede sentir que ese chico la ha pasado bastante mal por todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente y ahora al ver su reacción sabe que no todo está perdido aún.

- ¡ Lo lamento, pero él no nos ha acompañado , se ha quedado en su finca en Canadá .

- ¡ En Canadá, así que él se encuentra allí ! -

- Veo que no lo sabías, bien era de suponerse tratándose de Sesshoumaru -

-Según sé, lo conoces de hace tiempo -

- ¡ Así es, desde que éramos niños ! -

- ¡ Eres muy afortunada ! - dice el peli plata en tono por demás triste.

- Pero tú también lo eras y podrías seguir siéndolo -

Inuyasha se yergue en su silla de golpe... ¿ Acaso escuchó bien ?

- ¿ Qué has dicho ? -

- Nada que tú no sepas ya, es algo que tú has vivido no hace mucho y ahora además tienes la fortuna de saber que llevan la misma sangre-

Inuyasha no cree lo que oye y pregunta sorprendido.

- Hikari... ¿ Exactamente a qué has venido ? -

- ¿ Acaso no te das cuenta ? ... he venido a tratar de abrirte los ojos, a que te des cuenta que todo esto en lo que estamos envueltos es una farsa. -

- Pero... ¡ Tú te vas a casar con él ! -

- ¿ Y tú supones que eso es lo que yo deseo ? -

- Bueno... ¡ No lo sé ! tal vez -

- ¡ Te equivocas ! -

- Pero es que .. además Sesshoumaru es una gran persona y muchas mujeres desearían estar con él... -

- ¡ Tienes razón por completo ! y se lo dices a alguien que lo vio desde hace años. Pero no te confundas conmigo Inuyasha, estoy por completo de acuerdo, pero escúchame, él me gusta ¡ A quién no ! y más aún cuando conozco más sobre él que otras personas, aunque... ¡ No de la forma que tu lo has hecho ! Pero si yo fuera capaz de amar a un hombre, puedes estar seguro que yo amaría a Sesshoumaru con todas mis fuerzas y sería dichosa de casarme con él.

¡ Pero no es así ! él es solo mi amigo. ¡ Pero el asunto aquí es : ¡ Lo que tú sientes por él ! -

Ryu observa en silencio, tranquila, pues no ha escuchado nada que la curiosa adolescente no sepa ya.

Inuyasha fija sus velados ojos en donde percibe y escucha a Hikari.

- ¡ Lo siento ! - dice ella apenada- pero estoy al tanto de lo que hubo... o ¿Debo decir ... hay entre ustedes.?

- ¿ O sea que tu vienes hoy aquí a decirme que no deseas casarte con Sesshoumaru y que... - comienza a decir el chico.

- ¡ A decirte que yo estoy dispuesta a detener ésta locura ! haré lo que pueda para que cada uno de nosotros reencontremos nuestro camino. Ahora, yo te pregunto:

¿ Tú estás dispuesto a luchar por lo que en verdad amas ?

¿ Estás dispuesto a permitir que te amen sin que te importe nada más ?

¿ Estás dispuesto a darte una oportunidad ?

- ¡ Pero es que somos ... ! -

Hikari se ha puesto de pie y lo interrumpe diciendo:

- ¡ Piénsalo Inuyasha ! Yo permaneceré unos días más en Tokio, luego si nada cambia aquí, debo volver al lado de Sesshoumaru. Nos estamos alojando en la mansión No Taisho, por si te interesa. ¡ Espero nos veamos pronto otra vez Inuyasha !-

El chico está atónito, lo ha dejado helado, petrificado, pero... sin que sepa cómo, una cálida flama ha comenzado a tomar fuerza en su interior, iluminando poco a poco su profunda oscuridad.

Las chicas salen despidiéndose de todos, abordan el auto que espera por ellas.

- ¡ Oye, Hikari ! ¿ Cómo pudiste dejar a esa lindura de chico así ? -

- ¡ Paciencia, Ryu ! ya le hemos dado bastante en que pensar, habrá que esperar un poco ¡ Ya lo verás ! -

En el interior de esa oficina, Inuyasha toma su celular y dejándose llevar por el creciente sentimiento que lo está invadiendo, selecciona una canción que ha escuchado incontables veces en medio de sus noches de soledad.

* * *

Y en un lejano lugar de Canadá, ésta misma canción es recibida.

watch?v=l5mjaI6XY8c

Una dorada y asombrada mirada observa el número y enseguida comienza a escucharla.

Las notas y el mensaje resuenan solo para él en medio del bosque.

Las llamadas de auxilio han sido enviadas y escuchadas.

¿ Será suficiente para sanar a un par de dolidos corazones, un par de solitarias almas ?

Que a pesar de todo aún son iluminadas por una llama que se mantiene en su interior, esperando por aquel que aman.

Continuará . . .

Notas finales:

Bien, eso es todo por ahora, como les dije ya nos queda solo un capítulo.

La canción es : Right here waiting for you , de Richard Marx.

Les agradezco a tod s por su amable compañía, apoyo ,reviews, amenazas y demás

Espero nos leamos en el próximo cap. EL FIN, por fín, je,je,je.

Les aviso que les publicaré dicho capítulo el próximo domingo y el epílogo al siguiente.

Reciban muchos saludos

Nos leemos.

Bye,bye :D


	29. Capítulo 29 Final Tsuki no Hikari

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

¡ Hooola a todos y a todas !

Pues que les puedo decir, estoy muy contenta y a la vez triste, hoy les publico el último capítulo de mi ff, hemos llegado al término de estos encuentros dominicales que durante algunas semanas hemos mantenido.

Espero cubrir sus expectativas, a mí en lo personal me gustó el final así, el cual fue una de las cosas que tuve en mente desde que pensé en escribir ésta historia. Ahora bien a mi me parece que así termina bien todo, aunque creo que debo hacer un epílogo para tomar algunos cabos sueltos y siguiendo un consejo de una muy buena amiga mía que decía que toda historia bien terminada debe llevar uno, así que con gusto se los escribo y se los publico el próximo domingo. :)

**Capítulo 29 Final**

**"Tsuki no Hikari " (Luz de luna )**

La noche se presenta ésta vez cambiante y misteriosa, las nubes se cruzan como blancos jirones deshilachados frente a la brillante luna, que en todo su esplendor resplandece en su lucha constante contra la oscuridad, dándole a la noche un aire casi mágico e irreal, encontrándose oscuridad y luz, en su camino sobre la tierra.

Luz y sombra

Bueno y malo

Alegría y tristeza

Poseer y carecer

Aceptar y rechazar...

¿ Qué sería de unas sin las otras ?

¿ Acaso no todo en éste mundo es parte y contraparte ?

Vivir todas las experiencias que se nos presentan, cambiando a veces la apreciación de lo que nos rodea, aún cuando muchas ocasiones no se conozcan las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Podemos gozar de la compañía anhelada, sentirla con mayor intensidad, después de que se ha sentido el yugo de la soledad.

Amar con toda el alma y corazón, porque de no hacerlo nuestra vida carecería de sentido, estaría incompleta.

Buscar, hallar, dejar ir...

Eterno equilibrio en cuyo filo caminamos.

Contempla con lágrimas en los ojos a la pareja de recién casados, han pronunciado las promesas que los unirán de por vida, las palabras que temía escuchar.

Luego ve con desesperación como la pareja se aleja de él cada vez más.

¡ Ya no más de esa inigualable compañía, de el embrujo de ésos bellos ojos dorados, de la calidez de sus caricias prodigadas sin prisa por sus delicadas y finas manos !

¡ Y sus intensos besos, que en otro tiempo fueron solo para él ! ... ¡ Ya nada de eso le pertenece más !

El saberse querido e importante para aquel que ama con intensidad, deja de tener sentido.

¡ Ahora todo él, le pertenece a ella , su ahora esposa !

" Y yo... ahora no tengo derecho a quejarme, a proferir lamento alguno, pues yo te dejé ir, yo te solté de entre mis brazos por tratarse de un amor prohibido en más de una forma...

... o quizás no resultó lo suficientemente fuerte nuestro amor, como para mantenernos unidos sin importar nada más que aceptar nuestra insólita realidad, derribando cualquier obstáculo que se nos interpusiera

¡ Y ahora te he perdido irremediablemente !

¡ No Sesshoumaru noooooo !

¡ Espera...yo... yo te amo ! "

Resuena desesperada la voz de Inuyasha por el lugar...

...haciéndolo pegar un enorme respingo, se encuentra bañado en sudor por la angustia, por la desesperación que todo esto le ha provocado.

Respira agitado, pero...

... la escena ... ¡ Ha desaparecido ! ¿ A dónde se han ido todos ?

- ¿ Dónde estás Sesshoumaru ? Mientras yo te busco con desesperación... me he quedado atrás... me he quedado solo... aquí en... ¡ ¿ Aquí en mi cama ?! - exclama asombrado e inquieto todavía el peli plateado menor, quien tarda unos segundos en comprender.

Suspira muy profundo con un enorme... ¿ Alivio ? al darse cuenta ...

- ¡ Ha sido sólo un sueño, un muy mal sueño !- exclama en un susurro.

Su corazón y su respiración comienzan a calmarse, todo es oscuridad otra vez. La imagen que lo atormentó solo fue una borrosa jugarreta de su mente, él continúa sumido en su ya habitual oscuridad.

Se levanta de su lecho y guiándose con sus manos que desliza hábilmente por el lugar, llega a la cocina y bebe un vaso de agua que sostiene con su temblorosa mano, pero sintiendo un creciente alivio.

¡ Sólo un sueño, solo eso ! - se repite.

Regresa a su recámara metiéndose de nueva cuenta bajo las cobijas, suspira suavemente y mientras se adormila, en su mente resuenan sus pensamientos :

" ¡ Era solo un sueño... sí un sueño que pronto se tornará en realidad ! "

Se sumerge en un profundo e inquieto sueño, hasta que su despertador le avisa que es hora de levantarse, debe enfrentarse a la dura realidad una vez más.

Inuyasha se apresura como tantas otras veces, pero no ha podido sacudirse por completo la imagen de anoche:

La de un Sesshoumaru, cuyo rostro no pudo distinguir bien, una borrosa cara de la que solo tiene una vaga idea, alguien que se unía a ésa desconocida chica.

Hace ya tres días de la visita de esa mujer, el tiempo que ellas permanecerán en Japón se agota. Él a su vez se encuentra en la encrucijada entre ir o no a la mansión a toda prisa para saber al menos como se encuentra Sesshoumaru.

Ha estado pensando sobre el asunto éstos días y si bien no ha aclarado por completo su mente, continúa firme en pensar que ésa relación no puede ser, aunque su subconsciente le grite en sueños que eso no es lo que él desea.

Pero a pesar de todo necesita saber cómo es su vida allá donde sea que se encuentre... lejos de él.

- ¡ Ya es jueves ! - exclama pensativo - unos días más y mi oportunidad de hablar con ella se irá - suspira atormentado mientras termina de desayunar.

" Menos de dos semanas para que cumplas la promesa hecha a tu madre "

Baja a la florería , todo ahí marcha bien, la nueva imagen y el empeño renovado en su trabajo, le ha permitido aumentar su cartera de clientes, además debe admitir que sus amigos han sido un enorme apoyo, Kouga tan solo realiza una excelente labor de ventas, aunado al muy buen trabajo hecho por Miroku y Byakuya.

Kagome por su parte ya se encuentra en el lugar, permanecerá con él como todos los días, hasta las 4:00 p.m. hora en que sus amigos regresan de la escuela, en ese momento ella se retirará, pues con todo el revuelo de los preparativos, alega que no le da tiempo de nada. Pero por el momento iniciarán las labores de éste día.

- ¡ Buen día Inu ! - lo saluda mientras se acerca a él, lo abraza y lo besa.

- ¡ Buen día Kagome ! -

Son caricias sin valor para él, que Inuyasha sobrelleva como puede, aunque siempre le dejan un sabor de creciente soledad. De ningún modo es cobardía el permanecer ahora así, dejando correr el tiempo y las situaciones que lo envuelven, él siempre ha enfrentado sus problemas con entereza, terquedad incluso.

Pero acaso... ¿ No es una enorme muestra de valor y fuerza de voluntad el dejar ir lo que se ama, aún sabiendo que eso te matará en vida ?

- ¿ No dormiste bien Inu ? luces cansado -

- ¡ Fue una larga noche Kagome ! - le responde con desgano mientras se zafa como siempre del abrazo de la chica.

-¿ Piensas seguir evadiéndome Inuyasha ? -

- ¡ Perdóname Kagome, pero ahora no estoy de humor para esto ! -

- Pues tú nunca estás de humor para nada tratándose de mí, incluso nos llevábamos mejor cuando éramos solo amigos -

- ¡ Eso puede arreglarse Kagome, aún podemos dar marcha atrás y continuar con todo como era antes ! - le suelta de improviso Inuyasha, dejándose llevar por un impulso y el cansancio, aunque de alguna forma se vislumbra su verdadero modo de pensar con respecto a esto.

- ¿ Cómo dices ? - exclama Kagome sorprendida...

" ¿ Acaso está pensando en terminar conmigo a solo unos días de la boda ? " - piensa ella con preocupación.

Ella no provocará eso, no ahora que está tan cerca de lograr lo que desea. Se aproxima a él para abrazarlo nuevamente, pero él retrocede, aún así ella insiste.

- ¡ Vamos, no es para tanto ! solo es producto del cansancio nada que no se pueda remediar con un buen descanso -

Él siente la presencia de la chica tan cercana a él, el cálido cuerpo que nuevamente se aproxima, de alguna forma es algo que cada vez tolera menos. Ella después de todo tiene razón, las cosas marchaban mejor cuando no hacía caso a las necias insinuaciones de la chica y eran solo amigos, así que ahora no puede evitar el pensar:

" ¿ Será acaso por tratarse de ella y la situación forzada que nos hemos empeñado en vivir o es que mi rechazo viene de algo más profundo que me niego a reconocer nuevamente ?

¿ Sería así de cualquier forma, sin importar que otra mujer estuviera en su lugar ? "

Inuyasha percibe la respuesta surgiendo desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente :

" ¡ Tú ni siquiera eres heterosexual Inuyasha ! " - es la voz de Miroku resonando en su mente.

- ¡ Sin duda alguna tienes razón amigo mío ! - exclama el chico en voz baja.

- ¿ Quién tiene razón amor ? - le pregunta su prometida con curiosidad.

- ¡ Oh, no me hagas caso, sólo pensaba en voz alta ! - le responde Inuyasha restándole importancia al comentario, apresurando después a Kagome.

- Será mejor apurarnos con los asuntos pendientes, pues me ausentaré por la tarde -

- ¿ A dónde iremos Inu ? -

- Lo siento Kagome, saldré solo ésta vez, tengo algo que atender -

- Pero Inu... -

No desea discutir ahora, así que no hace mayor caso a los comentarios de la chica y continúa con el trabajo.

- ¡ Vamos, ayúdame con esto ! - le dice a su novia, mientras él palpando un paquete de hermosos lirios del valle lo comienza a desenvolver.

* * *

El día anterior en Canadá :

- Perdone mi atrevimiento Sesshoumaru Sama - le dice su mayordomo al alto joven cuando éste de dispone a salir por la mañana - pero... tal vez sería mejor posponer su salida de hoy, pues el clima es bastante más frío y usted no luce muy bien que digamos -

- ¡ Tonterías ! - exclama el alto No Taisho seco y altivo como siempre, se enfunda en su grueso abrigo y sale como siempre para acudir a la oficina.

" Un simple resfrío no me detendrá ahora " - piensa Sesshoumaru mientras avanza en su lujoso auto por la carretera; realmente hace bastante frío, todo el paisaje luce nevado, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención se prepara para iniciar sus labores cotidianas sin permitirse pensar en nada más.

No ha abandonado tampoco sus paseos vespertinos por el bosque, con la única compañía del helado viento y la nieve que le rodean. Esos instantes son los únicos que se permite para pensar en lo que siente, en quien ama, a quien extraña...

" Right here waiting for you... " - la frase de la canción que su chico le ha mandado da vueltas por su cabeza.

" ¿ Es así Inuyasha ?

¿ Acaso has aclarado tus pensamientos hasta tal grado ?

¡ Has tardado demasiado !

¡ Cómo desearía pensar que es así, que tú realmente me extrañas como yo a ti !

No esperaría ni un minuto más para ir por ti

Sin embargo, hasta donde yo sé, tampoco has dado marcha atrás en tus planes, así como yo no lo haré...sin duda alguna nuestra terca voluntad nos hará infelices de mil maneras "

* * *

Inuyasha termina lo que tenía planeado para ése día.

- Bien creo que he concluido con mis labores - les dice a Miroku y a Kouga - los dejaré solos, pues hay algo que debo hacer, Byakuya de cualquier forma ya no debe demorar mucho en llegar.

- De acuerdo, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo -

- ¿ No necesitas que te acompañemos Inu ? - le pregunta amable Kouga.

- Ésta vez deseo ir solo - les responde.

A pesar de lo distante que ha estado con ellos últimamente, sigue sintiendo un enorme aprecio por sus amigos, además de la gran confianza que tiene en su incondicional amistad. Lo piensa un momento y decide contarles a donde va, ellos después de todo han sido como su familia y más aún a partir de que volvió a quedarse solo.

- Tengo que hablar nuevamente con Hikari san, necesito saber algunas cosas más o no estaré tranquilo - les explica.

- De acuerdo Inu - le dice Miroku posando su mano en el hombro del chico - no tienes que darnos explicaciones si no quieres. -

- ¡ Son mis amigos ! ¿ O no ? - les responde de forma muy sincera.

- Siempre puedes contar con nosotros Inu- le dice Kouga que rápidamente se incorporó a ése unido círculo de amigos, independientemente de su relación que mantiene con Miroku, es un amigo con una lealtad a toda prueba.

- ¡ Lo sé, gracias ! - les responde y luego va hacia su oficina donde de forma apresurada toma sus cosas, su blanco bastón y se despide deprisa de Kagome.

Cuando ya sale le dice a Miroku y a Kouga :

- Les pido dejen todo en orden y cierren bien, pues no creo regresar pronto de la mansión -

- ¿ La mansión, irás acaso a la mansión No Taisho ? - le pregunta su prometida al escucharlo, ha salido de la oficina poco después de él, Inuyasha voltea para responderle.

-Sí Kagome, así es - le dice con calma.

La chica molesta le reprocha sin detenerse frente a los amigos de Inuyasha:

- ¿ Es por él verdad ? ¿ Es por Sesshoumaru no es así ? -

- ¡ Es verdad , es por Sesshoumaru ! quiero saber cómo se encuentra - le dice tajante.

- ¡ Pero cómo puedes ser tan cínico ! - le reclama ella.

Miroku dice entonces a Kouga :

-Me parece recordar que quedó algo pendiente en la bodega, vuelvo enseguida -

- Y a mí me parece que necesitarás ayuda... ¡ Espérame ! - le responde Kouga que sale enseguida tras de él, escabulléndose ambos chicos de la inesperada discusión.

- Te recuerdo Kagome, que él, Sesshoumaru es todavía mi hermano y ni tú ni nadie pueden cambiar ese hecho -

-Pero tú eres ahora mi prometido ¿Acaso lo olvidas ? y sé perfectamente lo que sientes por él independientemente de que sea solo tu hermano . -

- ¡ Tu prometido ! ¿ Crees que podría olvidarlo ? si te encargas de recordármelo a cada momento ¡ Pero descuida, es solo como mi hermano que quiero saber de él ! - entonces el chico de blancos cabellos, se dirige de nueva cuenta hacia la salida y añade serio :

- Te veré mañana Kagome -

Y sale de la florería sin darle a su novia oportunidad de decir nada más.

En la bodega Kouga le dice quedamente a Miroku:

- Me parece amor mío, que puedo vislumbrar de vuelta, aunque sea un atisbo del Inuyasha que yo conozco -

- ¡ Espero que Kami Sama te oiga cariño ! - le responde Miroku dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El solo hecho de llegar a ése lugar donde juró nunca volver, le causa un enorme malestar, pero está decidido a averiguar al menos como se encuentra su hermano.

- ¡ Inuyasha Sama, pase por favor ! - escucha como lo recibe uno de los sirvientes retirándole el abrigo de los hombros al momento de que entra al hall de la mansión, para luego guiarlo del brazo. Como un No Taisho es recibido, según las instrucciones dejadas a su partida por Sesshoumaru y ahora dirigidas por Sura.

Todas esas atenciones le causan una cierta incomodidad al chico, además de no estar acostumbrado a ellas, le recuerdan su situación con respecto a Sesshoumaru. Desea encontrarse con Hikari y salir cuanto antes del lugar.

Lo conducen al salón principal, donde se sienta en un sillón de una plaza, ha pedido hablar con la prometida de Sesshoumaru... le cuesta tanto el pensar en ella de ésa forma y tener que hablarle como si nada. Aunque también debe admitir que ésa mujer lo descontrola, ha llegado incluso a pensar, si no todo lo que ella ha dicho sea solo una sucia trampa o un extraño plan urdido por ella misma; después de todo no la conoce bien podría ser una perversa mujer que juega con sus desgracias.

Le han informado que no se encuentra por el momento, pero llegará pronto, así que permanece sentado en silencio, pensando que se encuentra solo, hasta que escucha unas hojas de papel al ser pasadas en alguna clase de lectura... hay alguien más en la habitación.

Inuyasha se pone alerta, le llega un muy tenue aroma a sakuras y agua fresca, ignora quien pueda ser, hasta que una casi desconocida voz le habla.

-¡ Buena tarde Inuyasha ! - le saluda una voz femenina usando un tono cordial.

- ¡ Buena tarde, disculpa... ¿ Tú eres Ryu , no es así ? -

- ¡ Así es, No Haku Ryu ! nos conocimos el otro día en tu florería -

- Lo recuerdo, eres la hermana de Hoshi no Hikari -

- ¡ Esa misma ! veo al menos que me recuerdas Inu -

La voz de esa chica es agradable, le inspira confianza.

Ryu se encuentra sentada en un cómodo sillón, descalza con las piernas cruzadas casi en posición de flor de loto, una costumbre muy suya, mientras lee un altero enoooorme de toda clase de revistas de "manga " , ha aprovechado muy bien su visita a Japón para surtirse de todo lo que le gusta leer, desde hekketsu, gore, shonen y hasta yaoi, aprovechando que no la vigila su institutriz o sus padres, con Hikari no hay problema, pues piensa que a veces su hermana mayor se pasa de "mente abierta" a pesar de su apacible apariencia. La jovencita lee muy tranquila, acompañada de su surtido de pockys.

- ¿ Estás comiendo pockys ? - le pregunta Inuyasha al percibir el inconfundible para él, aroma a galleta y chocolate de la que es una de sus debilidades.

- Sí, ¿ Te gustan ? -

- ¡ Me encantan ! -

- ¡ Vaya es bueno saberlo ! - le responde Ryu - ¿ Cuáles son tus favoritos ? -

- Los de chocolate con almendras -

Inuyasha escucha el sonido de la chica al moverse y luego siente como le toma una de sus manos poniendo algo en ella.

- Toma te comparto unas, después de todo creo que compré bastantes - le dice la chica con una sonrisa, Inuyasha se da cuenta de que le ha puesto un par de cajas de sus golosinas favoritas.

- ¡ Gracias ! - le responde Inuyasha sonriendo también.

La chica mira unos minutos a Inuyasha y le dice.

- ¿ Oye Inu, me harías un favor ? -

- Dime -

- Verás, me encanta dibujar y me preguntaba si me dejarías hacer un retrato tuyo en lo que viene mi hermana, que me parece que tardará un poco -

- ¡ Sí , claro ! - le responde sonriendo Inuyasha.

- Perfecto ¡ Gracias Inu ! es que tienes una cara tan linda y unos ojos preciosos que me inspiran mucho para dibujarte, solo no te muevas demasiado. -

- O K - responde Inuyasha mientras se lleva un pocky a la boca.

Ryu toma su block y lápices de su bolsa que carga a todos lados y pone manos a la obra.

" De verdad que es muy lindo, puedo darme cuenta que la belleza emana de su interior " - piensa Ryu, además de toda clase de cosas que el chico le inspira... mientras con habilidad va plasmando rápidamente los rasgos de Inuyasha.

Así que para cuando Hikari llega, el retrato está casi listo, solo falta detallarlo.

- ¡ Buena tarde Inuyasha ! - lo saluda Hikari - lamento la tardanza, regresé en cuanto me avisaron que habías llegado, pero... ¡ Vaya que el tráfico es bastante pesado aquí ! -

-Siento no haberte avisado antes de venir, pero sucede que la decisión la tomé casi de un momento a otro -

- No hay problema... así que... entonces dime ¿ En qué te puedo ayudar ? - le pregunta la chica, mientras un sirviente se acerca a Inuyasha para preguntarle si desean tomar algo, el chico pide les lleven té.

- ¡ Y pastelillos ! - pide Ryu a lo lejos, ya se ha regresado a donde estaba sentada al otro lado del salón.

- Y pastelillos - añade Inuyasha sonriendo y luego le comenta a las chicas:

- ¡ Se me hace tan extraño todo esto ahora ! tan solo el estar aquí me resulta fuera de lugar -

- No veo porque, después de todo también es tu mansión ahora ¿ Ne Inu chan ? - le dice como si nada Ryu.

- No tienes idea de cómo me pesa eso a veces - le responde el chico.

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero no creo que sea eso de lo que quieres hablar conmigo ¿ No es así ? - exclama Hikari mientras toma asiento cerca de él.

- No en realidad, lo que quiero saber, lo que necesito saber - le comienza a decir Inuyasha - es... ¿ Cómo se encuentra Sesshoumaru ? después de todo ahora ustedes lo ven de forma cotidiana. Sé que tal vez exagero en preocuparme y esto solo es un reflejo de cómo me siento, después de todo él es mucho más fuerte que yo -

- A decir verdad, con Sesshoumaru nunca se sabe con certeza, él es todo un misterio a veces, la mayoría, es casi imposible saber que cruza por su mente a menos que él desee hacértelo saber. -

- Comprendo... - dice Inuyasha, mientras rememora como era Sesshoumaru con él, de hecho bastante más abierto que lo que suele ser con las demás personas. Además tiene la certeza de que Sesshoumaru desnudó incluso su alma frente a él, mostrándole varias facetas desconocidas para el resto del mundo, un Sesshoumaru solo para él y a quien extraña cada vez más.

- Mira Inuyasha, yo creo que tú lo sabes tan bien o mejor que yo... Sesshoumaru puede ser muy duro y frío, pero no es de piedra. Sobre todo después de estar contigo, de amarte, pues ahora que te conozco puedo darme cuenta por qué ha cambiado. Él era casi un témpano de hielo, frío, calculador, callado, casi podría parecer insensible, de hecho casi imposible de comprender y aún ahora lo parece para quienes no lo conocen, no como tú ó un poco como yo. -

- Tienes razón, aunque a decir verdad yo no lo conocí de otra manera más que de la forma que era cuando estábamos juntos y no tengo así punto de comparación -

- Tal vez sea así, pero créeme, yo sí lo traté en otros momentos ¡ Y era sumamente difícil ! - le responde Hikari recordando algunas cosas vividas en el pasado.

Inuyasha se detiene a pensar algo y luego en voz baja le dice a Hikari :

- Por cierto... ¡ Disculpa ! ¿ Pero no crees que sea posible que hablemos a solas ?-

Hikari echa un vistazo a su hermana y al comprender le dice :

- ¡ No te preocupes por Ryu! está absorta en su dibujo y en todo caso, ella no es problema ¡ Créeme ella es de fiar ! -

- De acuerdo - responde Inuyasha creyendo de alguna forma en lo que esa joven le dice-

- Ahora bien, en cuanto a Sesshoumaru... - continua Hikari -¿ Cómo quieres que esté después de separarse de ti y viviendo una farsa enorme conmigo ? ¡ Tú lo conoces ! ¿ Realmente crees que pueda estar resignado a olvidar así como así ? Él y como me parece que tú también lo eres, es un luchador incansable, por puro orgullo es capaz de no darse por vencido hasta lograr algo, aprender, comprender, etc.

Así que imagina ahora su situación :

Una relación como nunca antes había vivido, con alguien tan especial como tú, que le ha hecho descubrir sentimientos que no conocía antes y que sin duda no acaba de asimilar por completo y luego... ¡ Cortar todo de golpe !

Estamos de acuerdo de que no da muestras de nada abiertamente, luce impasible como siempre, pero la tristeza que se puede notar en su mirada si sabes observar, va en aumento.

¡ Perdóname si mis palabras te causan mayor preocupación, pero esa es la realidad, él seguirá adelante ¡ Tú lo sabes ! pero sin duda su corazón terminará más vacío que antes, pues su mayor motivo para seguir... ¡ Se encuentra aquí, lejos de él !

- Entiendo lo que me dices, pero eso es algo que ya está más allá de lo que yo puedo remediar -

- ¡¿ Qué está fuera de tu alcance dices ?! ¡ Pero si en ti mismo está la solución ! -

- He venido hoy aquí Hikari, a saber sobre Sesshoumaru, más no a aceptar volver con él como su pareja siendo mi hermano, a eso me refiero cuando digo que no está en mis manos, tu sabes que eso no estaría bien - dice tratando de hablar lo más calmado posible - yo solo quiero saber cómo se encuentra él -

- Pues ya te he dicho como se encuentra y sobre todo, tú mismo sabes que ustedes tienen el bienestar mutuo en sus manos -

- Me pesa sobre manera el saber que él sufre, pero nuestra reconciliación no está a discusión -

- Eso Inuyasha, no me concierne, es asunto de ustedes, pero aún así me parece que ya me he entrometido demasiado y a pesar de todo, no puedo evitar decir que son igual de testarudos al negarse la oportunidad de amar. Y no es necesario que me lo expliques nuevamente, ya lo sé hasta el cansancio, es un amor prohibido, ya lo entendí perfectamente, pero toma en cuenta que éste surgió antes de que supieran el lazo que los unía -

- De cualquier forma yo lo único que deseo es que él encuentre su camino y sea feliz y de vedad... ¡ De todo corazón deseo que él encuentre consuelo a tu lado ! - exclama Inuyasha sin poder ocultar por completo lo dolido que se siente ante esa realidad.

- ¡ Y yo hubiera deseado que no se dieran por vencidos , han derribado tantos obstáculos juntos ! ¡ En fin ! supongo que yo deberé tomar mis propias decisiones -

- Eso es justo -

-Bien -

En ese momento entra uno de los sirvientes de la mansión llamando a Hikari.

- Hikari San, tiene llamada desde Canadá, parece que es importante -

- Disculpa Inuyasha, volveré enseguida -

- No hay problema -

Hikari llega a un pequeño salón donde Sura está al teléfono, la escucha decir a quien le llama:

- Manténganos informados, deseo estar al tanto de su condición ¡ Hasta pronto ! - dice cortando la llamada, luego mira a Hikari preocupada.

- ¿ Problemas ? - pregunta la chica intrigada.

- Es... Sesshoumaru, parece que no se encuentra muy bien de salud -

- Permíteme por favor, supongo que mi llamada tendrá algo que ver - Hikari toma el teléfono preocupada, efectivamente es Akemi que le informa rápidamente de la situación con respecto a Sesshoumaru.

Mientras tanto en el salón...

- ¿ Siempre eres tan obstinado ? - Inuyasha escucha la pregunta por parte de Ryu.

- ¿ Cómo dices ? -

- ¡ Pues sólo eso que dije ! ¿ Siempre eres tan firme en todo lo que piensas ? -

Inuyasha se queda callado un instante ante lo que Ryu le dice, pensando en ello, lo cual la chica aprovecha para continuar a la vez que el chico escucha como ella camina aproximándose a él y sentándose en un sillón cercano.

- Eres muy interesante ¿ Lo sabías ? . Admiro a la gente que se mantiene firme en sus convicciones, aunque ahora mismo que pienso en tu vida unida a la de Sesshoumaru, me parece que para todo hay una excepción -

- ¡ No en esto, no veo como puedas aplicar esa regla ahora ! ¡ No es una situación aceptable ! -

- ¡ Y estoy de acuerdo contigo ! no me creas tan relajada en cuanto a mis principios, pero es que jamás había visto a dos personas pasándola tan mal como ustedes, muriendo cada día por la ausencia del otro. Y es que además de todo, no puedo imaginarte casado con ésa... Kagome, creo que se llama, no creo que tu felicidad se encuentre al lado de ella.

A mí me parece que tu hilo rojo del destino se hizo un enorme nudo por ahí, pero si lo tomas y te das el tiempo de desenredarlo, podrías darte cuenta con sorpresa hacia donde te conduce, sea prohibido o no. Sé que éste amor sería condenado por la sociedad, sería un incesto vergonzoso según ellos, pero ahora yo te pregunto :

¿ Acaso esa "perfecta e hipócrita sociedad " se preocupará por ustedes, por la infelicidad que su separación cause, por quedar deshechos por dentro. Yo creo que si permanecieran unidos, caminarán exiliados a causa de esa desaprobación social, pero cobijados y amparados por su enorme cariño, por su gran amor y al cabo de un tiempo dejarían de prestarles tanta atención dejándolos al fin en paz -

- A estas alturas Ryu, ya ni siquiera estoy convencido de ser homosexual, por eso me he inclinado por una relación más..." convencional " -

- ¡ Y aquí está otra vez Inuyasha el terco ! -

- Tal vez lo que pasa es que no soy de mente "tan abierta " como tú - le responde molesto el chico.

- No me juzgues mal, eres un chico admirable, pero condenado irremediablemente a la infelicidad. Hasta donde yo me doy cuenta ¡ Tú eres homosexual, no te engañes ! -

A lo lejos en otra habitación, se escucha un revuelo, alguien molesto está discutiendo con la servidumbre, aunque Inuyasha y Ryu no le prestan todavía demasiada atención a ése hecho.

- ¡ Esa relación es una equivocación del pasado ! - continua Inuyasha con la inusual charla con esa chica

- ¿ A sí ? ¡ Ya veremos si lo eres o no ! - dice testaruda la chica.

Las voces que se escuchan discutir, se van acercando:

- " ¿ Dónde está ? ¿ Con quién se encuentra ? "-

- " Le pedimos aguarde un momento señorita, en seguida avisaremos a Inuyasha Sama que usted se encuentra aquí "-

- ¡ Yo no tengo por qué esperar ! ¿ Acaso no saben quién soy ? - replica molesta una voz femenina.

Ryu se aproxima aún más a Inuyasha y antes de que el chico pueda poner más atención a las airadas voces, le dice :

-¿ Tú heterosexual ? ¡ Sí claro ! -

Ryu ve a distancia quien se acerca y sin que Inuyasha pueda darse cuenta, sonríe maliciosa, un brillo travieso cruza por su mirada violeta y entonces... se aproxima demasiado a Inuyasha y sin permitirle reaccionar al notarla tan cerca, toma delicadamente su bello rostro del chico entre sus manos y le susurra al oído :

- ¡ Entonces veamos qué piensas de esto ! -

Y le planta un cálido beso en sus bellos labios, que intensifica poco a poco, aunque sin llegar a ser demasiado atrevido, pero si intenso, dejando al peli plateado sumamente sorprendido y confundido.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - se escucha el grito de quien ha entrado al lugar al fin, después de ganar la discusión con quien ha tratado de detenerla.

- ¡ Kagome ! - exclama sorprendido Inuyasha.

Ryu lo suelta poco a poco y todavía le dice:

-Eres muy lindo Inu, pero serás un inmenso mentiroso si me dices que esto es lo que realmente quieres recibir a lo largo de tu vida... de una mujer -

- Pero... Ryu... - musita sonrojado el chico.

Ella solo le hace una leve caricia en la nariz con sus dedos y le responde :

-Te dejo, pues alguien furioso viene para acá y no deseo rebajarme a su nivel discutiendo con ella, además... ¿ Sabes ? deberías de agradecerme por lo que acabo de hacer por ti- y antes de salir, la chica todavía le dice:

- ¡ Ah Inuyasha ! a pesar de todo espero que podamos ser buenos amigos. -

La chica sonríe y se aleja de él, pasando divertida a un lado de Kagome que ya llega y mirándola sonriente le dice simplemente:

-¡ Hola Kagome ! tienes un novio muy lindo, lástima que no lo aprecies en todo lo que vale, tus caprichos solo lo harán infeliz. Yo que tú, lo dejaría libre para irse y estar al lado de quien realmente ama. ¡ Bye, bye ! -

- ¡ Oye tú... semejante... zorra ! - Kagome está furiosa, fulmina con la mirada a Ryu, quien la ignora y sale como si nada del lugar, sin permitirle decir nada más.

Kagome se apresura a llegar al lado de Inuyasha y le dice con rabia:

-¡ Ya decía yo que no debías venir aquí, que ese par de brujas era una mala influencia para ti ! pero... ¡ Esto Inuyasha ! ¿ Cómo has podido ? -

- ¡ Hablemos después Kagome, por favor ! no aquí al menos -

- ¡ Vámonos entonces ! - le dice a su novio mientras lo jala del brazo, ante lo cual Inuyasha se molesta.

- ¡ No soy de tu propiedad Kagome, suéltame ! ¡ Ya es suficiente ! -

- ¡ Eso digo yo ¡ ¡ Ya es suficiente ! -

- Mira Kagome... ¡ Lo siento, yo no vine a esto ! -

- ¡ Sí claro ! Lo único que quiero yo es salir de aquí de inmediato - replica su prometida.

En ese momento llega Hikari que escucha las palabras de Kagome mientras ellos se disponen a salir del salón. Ella ha permanecido oculta escuchando todo, dejándolo correr simplemente, no puede evitar el sonreír al pensar :

" Ya decía yo que era buena idea que me acompañaras Ryu "

La chica de oscuro cabello cuando nota su presencia, voltea a verla y le dice con furia :

- ¡ Y tuuú... ustedes ! ¡ Aléjense de Inuyasha, él es MIO ! ¡ Par de brujas ! -

Hikari sonríe y se inclina educadamente como si se despidiera diciéndole :

-¡ Hasta pronto Kagome ! también ha sido un placer verte... bueno... quizá no tanto - exclama la chica torciendo levemente el gesto con desagrado.

- ¡ Malditas brujas ! -

- ¡ Es suficiente Kagome ! - le dice Inuyasha a su novia ya bastante molesto, siente pena ante la pérdida de control y de compostura de ella.

- ¡ Te llamaré después Hikari, lo siento ! - todavía dice el chico antes de salir.

- No tiene importancia Inu ¡ Nos veremos después ! -

El par de novios salen todavía discutiendo del lugar.

- Lo único que lograrás, es perderme Inuyasha, harás que dé por terminado el compromiso - le dice su prometida en tono de gran indignación.

Inuyasha lo medita un muy corto tiempo y serio le responde :

- Lamentablemente ahora, me parece que estoy cada vez más de acuerdo contigo en eso. -

- Pero... Inu... ¡ Espera ! - le dice la chica al darse cuenta de que el comentario se ha vuelto en su contra.

Inuyasha echa a andar al tiempo que le dice molesto.

-¡ Ya vámonos Kagome, ya has dado bastante espectáculo , hablaremos en la florería ! -

En seguida uno de los sirvientes hace venir uno de los autos de la mansión, para ponerlo al servicio de Inuyasha, lo abordan y son conducidos hasta la florería.

Hikari observa todo desde la entrada, no puede evitar pensar que eso se pondrá peor, lo cual hace que una muy sutil sonrisa asome a su rostro. Ryu llega a su lado, la observa y comenta de modo inocente.

- ¡ Vaya pleito ! -

Ella se voltea lentamente hacia su hermana menor y le dice entrecerrando los ojos simulando no saber nada :

- ¿ Qué hiciste Ryu ? -

- ¡ Yoooo... nada ! - replica la adolescente inocentemente.

- ¡ Sí claro ! -

- Bueno, digamos que... ¡ Sólo le eche una manita a Inu y a Sesshoumaru ! - le dice mostrando una cándida sonrisa.

- ¡ No tienes remedio ! ¡ En fin... está bien... supongo ! pero ya oíste : ¡ Somos unas malditas brujas ! -

Las hermanas se abrazan y entran riendo a la mansión.

Aunque en cuanto se encuentran adentro, a Hikari se le borra la sonrisa del rostro.

- ¿ Qué sucede Hikari ? -

- Se trata de Sesshoumaru -

- ¿ Qué pasa con él ? -

- Según me dice Akemi, él se encuentra enfermo y no tiene la más mínima intención de cuidarse.

Akemi iba a caballo por el bosque y lo encontró caminando por ahí, ya lucía mal, pero insistió en que se encontraba bien y continuó andando con el gélido clima. Más tarde cuando lo visitó en su finca, pues ella seguía intrigada por su salud, lo encontró con mucho más que un resfrío. Tal parece que a él no le importa su salud -

- ¡ No puede negar que es hermano de Inuyasha, son igual de tercos ! - exclama Ryu.

- Es extraño en Sesshoumaru, él no es alguien imprudente, siempre tan centrado y responsable, aunque supongo que Inuyasha le causa más conflictos de los que pensamos.

- Ahora bien ¿ Qué piensas hacer Hikari ? -

- Me parece que nuestra labor en Japón termina aquí, debemos volver cuanto antes a Canadá, me ocuparé de preparar nuestro regreso -

-¡ Qué lástima, ahora que la cosa se empezaba a poner interesante ! - replica Ryu desanimada - ¿ Le avisarás a Inuyasha ? -

- Será lo último que haga, no intervendré más entre ellos, es el turno de los No Taisho el actuar, si es que piensan hacerlo. Ya le avisaremos mañana, pues no creo que ahora sea un buen momento para hablar con Inu -

Y efectivamente en ése momento, la molesta pareja llega a la florería, que está a poco de cerrar, pues han regresado antes de lo previsto a causa de lo sucedido en la mansión.

Los amigos de Inuyasha notan enseguida que las cosas no van bien entre Kagome e Inuyasha , pues éste luce bastante serio y Kagome tiene los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que ya ruedan por sus mejillas.

- Miroku, Kouga, Byakuya - les dice a sus amigos Inuyasha- ¿ Podrían dejarnos solos por favor ? -

- ¡ Claro Inu , en seguida ! -

Dejaron en orden todo y cerraron en tiempo record, saliendo del lugar rápidamente. Cuando Miroku se disponía a despedirse de Inuyasha, éste lo detuvo un instante para decirle en voz baja:

- ¿ Sabes amigo ? tal vez sea un poco tarde para admitirlo, pero debo reconocer que tenías razón -

- ¡ Nunca es tarde Inu ! y estoy seguro que harás lo correcto -

- Eso intento Miroku, aunque no por completo como tú supones -

- Lo haces bien Inu - le dice su amigo - ! Te veré mañana ! -

- ¡ Gracias Miroku ! -

Salen todos, Inuyasha pone el cerrojo de la puerta y se encamina a su oficina donde aguarda Kagome. La discusión que podría esperarse no sucede como tal, pues aunque le ha molestado la actitud de su novia, también él debe admitir que cometió un error y ahora habla con ella en un tono sumamente calmado.

- Kagome, antes que otra cosa, quiero que sepas que... ¡ Lo lamento de verdad ! y que de ninguna manera hay nada ni habrá algo entre esa chica y yo, salvo quizá una sincera amistad ¡ No lo sé aún ! pues apenas si la conozco-

- ¡ Ah vaya, es bueno saberlo ! - dice con ironía la chica.

- Espera por favor, déjame continuar - le pide el chico con paciencia - debo admitir que fue algo... inesperado, pero me avergüenza decir que me ayudó a aclarar algunas cosas - se detiene un momento y luego le dice :

-Kagome, te quiero preguntar algo y te pido que me respondas sinceramente -

- De... acuerdo - titubea ella al hablar.

- Bien, lo que quiero saber es ... si tú... realmente me amas -

- Yo... bueno... ¡ Tú lo sabes ya ! siempre me has gustado, deseo permanecer a tu lado y sobre todo ahora...- se interrumpe de golpe.

- ¿ Ahora qué Kagome ? ¿ Qué hay de diferente ahora ? -

- Que ahora estás solo para mí, como siempre lo he querido, pero además yo deseo que estemos juntos sin ninguna sombra que opaque nuestra vida unidos y... -

- ¿ Me amas Kagome ? -

- Yo... supongo que sí, siempre te he querido -

- ¿ Sabes Kagome ? me parece que te engañas, tú me quieres no me cabe la menor duda , pero tú... ¡ No me amas ! soy algo así como un logro que tú quieres obtener, me aprecias como amigo y... ¡ Nada más ! -

- ¡ No espera Inuyasha, yo sí quiero casarme contigo ! -

- Pero justo ahora , me parece que yo ya no -

- ¡ ¿ Cómo ? ! - la chica no puede creer lo que escucha.

- ¡ Perdóname Kagome ! sé que te lastimo ahora, pero prefiero esto a que seamos infelices después -

- Pero es que ya todo está casi listo y... -

- ¡ Eso no importa ! ¿ Es que acaso no comprendes ? Todo esto ha sido un muy grave error por parte de ambos. Admito mi responsabilidad ante esto, pero también te pido que tú también seas sincera conmigo y contigo misma.

¡ Esto no tiene sentido !

¡ Perdóname Kagome, pero... quiero romper mi compromiso contigo ! -

- ¡ Queeeeé ! ¿ Es por ésa chiquilla estúpida no es así ? -

- ¿¡ Ryu !? No, no realmente, cierto es que ella me ayudó a aclarar algunos de mis sentimientos, pero quien está siendo sincero contigo y quien está asumiendo su parte de responsabilidad y comunicándote su decisión ante todo esto... ¡ Soy yo y nadie más ! -

- Pero es que esto no puede ser ...-

-¡ Si puede y es ! debí ser más firme ante ti y negarme cuando comenzaste a acercarte de nueva cuenta a mí con intenciones de que llegáramos a algo más ¡ Lo admito ! pues no había forma de que esto funcionara.

- ¡ Pero podemos hacer que funcione, por favor Inuyasha ! - suplica la chica llorosa.

- ¡ De ninguna forma Kagome ! ¡ Ya no más ! solo nos haremos más daño - Inuyasha trata de hablarle de tal forma que no la lastime tanto, pero sí firme ante lo que expresa - Y no funcionará , porque sencillamente yo no puedo amarte, lo sabes bien pues he sido honesto cuando te pedí ser mi novia , avisándote que lo intentaría pero no estaba seguro de que resultaría - la mira fijamente y le dice:

- Tú sabes que mi más grande y único amor es y siempre será Sesshoumaru -

- ¡ Pero ahora sabes que es tu hermano ! una relación de pareja es imposible - le dice la chica a modo de desquite, logrando lastimar a Inuyasha.

- Pues... ¡ Escúchame bien Kagome ! así no pueda estar con él, así él se encuentre unido de alguna forma a Hikari o a alguien más ...

¡ Yo no puedo dejar de amarlo ! ¿ Me entiendes ?

¡ No puedo y no quiero ! y eso no lo cambiarás ni tú ni nadie - le dice el peli plateado ya de forma más seria , añadiendo después :

- ¡ Grábate esto: soy homosexual y amo a Sesshoumaru, no sé que me depare el destino lejos de él, pero ésa es mi realidad y mi verdad ! -

Kagome comienza a llorar con más intensidad, pero al final agacha la cabeza vencida.

- Está bien Inuyasha, veo que estás decidido, reconozco que he sido una necia pero ante lo que has dicho... ¡ Toma ! - le dice colocándole en la mano a Inuyasha el anillo de compromiso que ha retirado de su dedo.- Y encárgate por favor de cancelar todo, recogeré mis cosas y me iré, no pienso volver a trabajar aquí -

- Está bien Kagome, como tú decidas -

Cuando la escucha marcharse, se siente mal por ella, por hacerla sufrir así, pero en su interior experimenta también una calma de la que no había gozado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

- ¡ Tienes que comer algo ! - pide la joven sentada a un lado del sillón donde se encuentra el alto empresario.

- ¿ Puedo saber en qué momento te nombré mi cuidadora personal ? -

- ¡ Eso no es necesario! y toma en cuenta que Hikari no está presente para cuidarte y yo simplemente vine para ver como seguías - le dice Akemi a Sesshoumaru.

- No tienes que hacerlo, tengo bastantes personas a mi servicio -

- Sí, como si no pudieras ordenarles lo que se te pegue la gana para que te dejen en paz , comas o no comas. - le dice la chica acercándole la charola con los alimentos a una mesilla cercana a él.

- ¡ Ya te dije que no quiero ! - le responde molesto .

- Pues además a mí me parece que ya tienes fiebre otra vez, sería mejor que llames a tu médico -

- Ya me encargaré de eso después -

- ¿ Es que no piensas cuidarte ? -

- ¡ Eso es asunto mío ! -

Akemi se levanta molesta y le dice seria:

- Está bien, será mejor que me vaya, ya que no aceptas ayuda -

- No es mi costumbre aceptarla - Sesshoumaru la mira fijamente y le dice serio- tal vez sería más conveniente que pensaran quien ayuda a quien -

- ¡ Vaya con el orgulloso No Taisho Sama ! ignoro a que te refieres- lo mira molesta y luego le pregunta :

- ¿ De verdad no piensas volver a Japón ? -

- No -

- ¿ Tampoco has cambiado de idea en lo referente a casarte con Hikari ? -

- ¿ Quisiera saber por qué te interesa tanto ? -

- Ya te lo dije, no deben casarse - le responde firme y muy seria Akemi.

- Lo que no me has dicho, son las razones según tú para que no lo hagamos ¿ A ti que más te da ? -

Akemi lo mira molesta, pero le dice firme.

- Pues sencillamente... ¡ Porque ella ya ama a alguien más ! -

- ¿ Es eso cierto o solo es una treta tuya ? -

- Es por completo cierto -

- Bueno, entonces ella y yo ya estamos en igualdad de circunstancias -

Akemi abre los ojos sorprendida por lo que Sesshoumaru le ha dicho, más él no ha concluido.

-Pero como te podrás dar cuenta, esto no es un asunto relacionado en modo alguno con el amor entre nosotros aún cuando vayamos a vivir juntos -

- ¡ Es que eso es lo grave ! si ya ambos tienen a quien amar ¿ Por qué seguir adelante ? -

- Porque así quedó estipulado desde hace años que sería - dice el millonario recargándose cansado en el sillón, ante lo que Akemi dice:

- Será mejor retirarme, debes descansar, ya encontraremos un mejor momento para hablar ¡ Nos veremos mañana ! -

- Me parece que mejor deberías ocuparte de Hikari, puesto que puedo ver que tiene bastantes más asuntos de que preocuparse-

- ¡ Más de los que piensas ! y descuida lo estoy haciendo , ahora mejor descansa . -

Akemi sale de la habitación, mientras Sesshoumaru solo revuelve con desgano la comida con los palillos y luego simplemente aparta la mesilla. Camina hasta la cama y recostándose en ella, intenta conciliar el sueño, mientras trata de ignorar el creciente malestar físico que lo incomoda.

* * *

Suena el timbre del apartamento de Inuyasha, aún es temprano, él se encuentra en la cocina preparándose su desayuno.

- ¿ Quién podrá ser a ésta hora ? -

Se siente algo cansado, pues aún cuando ha logrado dormir mejor, no ha descansado por completo. El haber cancelado el compromiso con Kagome, le causó un enorme malestar, pero no mayor que el alivio que le provoca.

Cuando abre la puerta de su apartamento, lo saludan unas ya conocidas voces :

- ¡ Buen día Inuyasha San-

- ¡ Buen día Inu ! -

Son Hikari y Ryu, que se encuentran ante la puerta.

- ¡ Buen día tengan ustedes ! - contesta intrigado ante la inesperada visita.

- ¡ Pasen por favor ! - les indica amable.

- Linda casa - le dice Ryu al entrar

- ¡ Gracias ! -

- Siento mucho venir de ésta forma tan imprevista, pero solo te quitaremos unos minutos - le dice Hikari.

- ¿ Gustan acompañarme, estoy a punto de desayunar ? -

- No gracias, de hecho seremos breves, solo hemos venido a despedirnos - le explica Hikari.

- ¿ Despedirse ? pero yo creí que se quedarían unos días más -

- Esos eran los planes, pero hemos tenido que cambiarlos-

- Comprendo -

- Nos dará mucho gusto recibirte de visita por allá en Canadá... pronto - le dice Hikari, esperando entienda a que se refiere.

- Realmente, no creo viajar por aquellos lugares- les dice volviendo la cara hacia otro lado.

- ¡ Ahm, lo siento ! ¡ Nos habría encantado tu visita ! - dice Hikari desanimada.

- De cualquier forma deseo que tengan un muy buen viaje y ... aunque no lo creas Hoshi no Hikari, deseo de corazón que sean muy felices - le dice disimulando su pesar, pero siendo sincero de alguna forma.

- ¡ Vaya con el testarudo ! ¿ Acaso no se te aclararán las ideas algún día, semejante cabeza dura ! - le dice enérgica Ryu.

- ¡ Ryu cálmate, no seas grosera !-

- Pues es que... -

- ¡ Anda vámonos ! no quiero perder el vuelo, recuerda que debemos llegar cuanto antes, para ver como se encuentra - le dice Hikari a su hermana lanzándole una significativa mirada.

- ¡ Es cierto después de todo Akemi dice que está bastante mal de salud ! - dice su hermana menor siguiéndole el juego.

- Bien... ¡ Fue un verdadero placer conocerte Inuyasha, cuídate ! - se despide Hikari.

- ¡ Hasta pronto Inu ! - le dice Ryu.

- ¡ Esperen !- les llama Inuyasha sin poder aguantar la ansiedad que le han provocado las palabras de las chicas - ¿ Qué ocurre, se trata acaso de Sesshoumaru ? -.

- ¡ Eh... ah sí ! no debes preocuparte se trata solo de mi prometido , pero comprendo que eso ya no te interesa - le responde Hikari como si le restara importancia al asunto.

- Pues te equivocas, él después de todo es mi hermano y ... ¡ Sí me interesa ! -

- No tienes por qué preocuparte, ella lo cuidará bien, después de todo si se agrava, hay buenos hospitales en Canadá - dice Ryu como si tal cosa.

- ¡¿ Cómo ? ! ¡¿ Pues que tan mal está ?! -

- Pues parece que está delicado y ¿ Sabes ? después de todo sí se parecen entre ustedes , pues hasta donde sabemos se enfermó por andar de terco caminando entre la nieve y el viento helado. - responde Ryu.

- De verdad que ya nos tenemos que ir, pero te dejo esto con su dirección, pedí me lo escribiera un conocido en braille para ti, por si cambiaras de parecer, aunque creo que eso no sucederá ¿ Ne Inuyasha ? - le dice Hikari poniéndole una tarjeta en la mano, con los datos que le ha dicho - ¡ Y sí, él está bastante mal ! - concluye Hikari.

- ¡ Adiós otra vez Inu chan ! -

- Bye, bye - se despide también Ryu.

Inuyasha se queda parado en el umbral de su puerta sin atinar a decir nada más ni moverse por un buen rato, cuando al fin lo hace, se siente demasiado inquieto y preocupado.

El resto del día trabajó demasiado callado, hasta que sus amigos se decidieron a preguntarle por que actuaba así, pues sospechan que no solo se trata de Kagome.

-Por cierto Inu ¿ Hoy no viene Kagome ? - se anima a preguntar Byakuya.

- Ella ya no vendrá más por aquí - les responde serio.

- ¿ Cómo dices ? ¿ Por qué ? - pregunta Miroku sumamente intrigado mientras Kouga se aproxima también.

- Bien amigos, supongo que se los diría de cualquier forma. Lo que sucede es que rompí mi compromiso con ella -

- ¿ Lo dices en serio ? - le pregunta Kouga, que sonríe sin disimulo, aprovechando que Inuyasha no puede notarlo.

- No bromearía con algo así Kouga, lo hice después de comprender que como todos me decían, yo mismo me negaba a reconocer que estaba cometiendo un grave error-

- ¿ Así que por eso estás así ? - es la voz de Miroku la que escucha.

- No quiero parecer cruel o insensible, debo admitir que sí me causó malestar lo sucedido con Kagome, aunque también me avergüenza admitir que no es la causa de mi malestar -

- ¿ Entonces cuál es ? - le pregunta Byakuya, mientras juguetea nervioso con una margarita.

- Pues se debe a que... ¡ Ya sé donde se encuentra Sesshoumaru ! -

- ¡ Wooow! ¡ Eso es genial ! - exclama emocionado Byaku - ¿Y qué piensas hacer ? -

-A decir verdad, yo no he pensado en hacer nada - todos notan ya una cierta duda en sus palabras.

- ¡ Ay Inu ! ¿ Es que no tienes claros aún tus sentimientos ? -

- Ahora mismo estoy más confundido que nunca, pues también me he enterado que se encuentra muy enfermo -

- ¿ Qué tan enfermo ? -

- No lo sé con certeza aún, pero según me dijo Hikari está delicado, pues ellas mismas se han regresado a Canadá para ver como se encuentra -

- Debe estar realmente mal, aunque es extraño, él no me parece de las personas que necesiten que nadie esté a su lado- dice Kouga pensativo.

- ¡ Eso es lo que me preocupa! pues podría ser un indicio de que realmente se encuentre mal.-

- Yo que tú llamaría a Sura para saber con mayor exactitud que sucede - le sugiere Miroku.

- ¡ Eso es lo que pienso hacer enseguida ! - dice Inuyasha dirigiéndose a su oficina.

Al poco rato, lo ven venir con la preocupación impresa en el rostro.

- ¿ Qué te ha dicho ? - dice Byaku.

- ¡ Es verdad lo que me ha dicho Hikari ! él está bastante delicado, parece que ha dejado de preocuparse por sí mismo -

- ¡¿ Sesshoumaru ?! ¡ Pero él no es así ! ¿ Pero que le ha ocurrido ? - se pregunta preocupado Byakuya.

- ¡ Ay Byaku Baka ! ¿ Qué no tienes frente a ti al enorme y terco motivo a causa del cual Sesshoumaru realmente sufriría por su ausencia ? - le dice Kouga a su amigo y luego dirigiéndose a Inuyasha le dice :

- Ahora yo te repito... ¿ Qué piensas hacer ? -

Inuyasha no quiere admitir lo que desea, tiene miles de pretextos para no tomar la decisión que quiere, la ha pasado realmente mal, ahora todas sus ideas chocan entre sí. Ha recorrido un largo y accidentado camino hasta llegar a éste confuso punto.

Tiene bastante claro que la relación con Kagome, no es lo que desea y con toda seguridad, ni con ella ni con otra mujer.

" ¿ Por qué éstos asuntos tienen que ser tan complicados ? " - piensa cerrando los dorados ojos que continúan sumidos en la penumbra, siendo tal vez el reflejo de lo que abruma el interior del chico.

" Bien " - piensa seguro de sí mismo nuevamente, después de el tiempo de incertidumbre que ha vivido últimamente - " supongo que si no hago esto ahora me lo reprocharé toda la vida .

¡ Es momento de enfrentar mis demonios o mejor dicho MI DEMONIO PERSONAL !" -

Sus amigos lo observan en silencio, mientras pueden notar los conflictos que enfrenta en su interior por las expresiones que adopta, hasta que finalmente rompe el silencio.

- Tendré que pedirles un enorme favor amigos míos -

- ¿ De qué se trata Inu ? -

- Les pediré que se hagan cargo de la florería... por unos días, pues yo he decidido que iré a Canadá -

Sus amigos hacen exclamaciones de gusto y asombro, incluso chocan sus manos unos con otros, más Inuyasha continúa.

- No me perdonaría el no ir a visitar en estos momentos a mi hermano, después de todo lo que él se ha arriesgado por mí -

- ¿ Hablas en serio, de verdad irás ? - le preguntan a la vez Kouga y Byakuya.

- ¡ Hasta que volviste a ser el mismo ! - le dice Miroku sonriendo - Temí que te habíamos perdido para siempre -

- ¡ Baka ! - dice fingiendo seriedad Inuyasha - pero no piensen de más... solo lo visitaré como mi H-E-R-M-A-N-O -

- ¡ Sí claro, como digas ! -

-¡ Ajaaaá, desde luego ! -

- ¡ Terco ! -

- Ahora, debo apresurarme, me habría gustado salir hoy mismo, pero me temo que tal vez ya sea muy tarde -dice él encaminándose a la escalera que conduce a su apartamento para hacer su equipaje.

- ¡ Tú ocúpate de tus maletas y déjanos lo demás a nosotros ! nos encargaremos de hacer tu reservación, veremos que vuelo sale lo más pronto posible ! - le dice Byakuya aprestándose a sentarse frente a la computadora.

- De acuerdo, me daré prisa, pero estoy casi seguro de que será hasta mañana -

Ya la tarde llega a su fin, cuando Inuyasha baja de nuevo, listo para cerrar su negocio.

- ¡ Listo, terminé ! - les dice a sus amigos, dirigiéndose a la puerta para pasar el cerrojo pero antes de que se acerque siquiera, suena en ese instante la campanilla de la entrada.

Sus amigos se miran unos a los otros y sonríen.

- ¡ Justo a tiempo Inu ! - le dice Kouga.

- Tu transporte ha llegado - exclama Miroku.

- ¿ De qué hablan ? - pregunta con curiosidad creciente.

Byakuya ya ha abierto la puerta e Inuyasha escucha la voz desconocida de un hombre, que le dice :

- Inuyasha Sama, su jet lo espera para salir de inmediato -

- ¡ Queeeé ! -

- ¿ Eres un No Taisho o no ? - le pregunta sonriendo Byakuya .

- ¡ ¿ Han sido ustedes capaces de ... ? ! -

- ¡ Vamos, vamos ! - le dicen Miroku y Kouga - ¿ Querías salir cuanto antes no ? Sólo usamos los recursos No Taisho, tus recursos que estaban a la mano. -

- ¡ Todos ustedes son unos... unos ! -

- ¡ Somos tus amigos ! ¡ Anda apresúrate ! - le apremia Kouga.

En un momento ya han subido las maletas al auto, se despide de ellos dándoles un abrazo, agradeciéndoles con una sonrisa. En poco tiempo ya vuela en el jet privado de su padre con destino a lo que ni él mismo ha terminado de decidir qué rumbo tomará, pero lo que no puede dejar de hacer.

* * *

- Hikari, ¿ Cómo se encuentra ? - le pregunta Akemi a su amiga, cuando la ve salir de la habitación de su prometido, en compañía del médico personal de Sesshoumaru. Un sirviente acompaña al médico a la salida y Hikari se queda platicando con su amiga.

Ya es de noche en Canadá, el clima sigue siendo sumamente frío afuera, aunque adentro se mantiene a una cálida temperatura gracias a la calefacción.

- No parece mejorar, dice el médico que ya debería de estar recuperándose, pero a mí me parece que simplemente ya no quiere hacerlo. Se encuentra dormido ahora, pero está muy inquieto.-

- ¿ Qué podremos hacer para que mejore ? -

- ¡ Ay Akemi ! lamento decirlo , pero no creo que podamos hacer más que cuidarlo, tú y yo sabemos que su " medicina " se encuentra bastante lejos de aquí y... - Hikari se interrumpe al ver venir al mayordomo hacía ellas.

- ¿ Sesshoumaru Sama se encuentra despierto ? -

- No, él está descansando ¿Ocurre algo ? -

-Sucede que un joven pregunta por él -

-¿ Un joven ? ¿ Quién podrá ser ? - pregunta Akemi.

Hikari piensa un momento y luego abriendo los ojos sorprendida, toma rápidamente la mano de su amiga y le dice al mayordomo:

- Yo me encargo, no despierte al señor -

- Sí señorita -

Bajan la escalera corriendo, Akemi tomada de su mano casi no pisa los escalones al tiempo que le dice a Hikari:

- Creo que deberíamos de usar la técnica de Ryu para bajar las escaleras -

- Me pregunto si podrá ser... - comenta Hikari nerviosa.

Y ahí en el hall, envuelto en un grueso abrigo...

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - exclama Hikari sonriendo y corre a abrazarlo.

Akemi observa al atractivo chico boquiabierta, los ojos le brillan ante su imagen.

-¡ Que chico ! ¡ Éste sí me gusta ! - susurra.

- ¡ Así que decidiste venir ! ¡ No imaginas el gusto que le dará ! - le dice sonriendo Hoshi no Hikari.

El chico está sorprendido, pues puede notar que realmente les alegra verlo.

- Ven Akemi -

La chica de oscuro cabello se aproxima rápidamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima al atractivo chico peli plateado.

- Mira Akemi, él es el hermano de Sesshoumaru, del que te he hablado tanto, Inuyasha, ella es mi mejor amiga Akemi . -

Akemi estrecha fascinada la mano del chico.

- ¡ Ho...oola , yo soy Akemi ! -

- ¡ Es un enorme placer conocerte ! - le dice Inuyasha amable y sonriente.

Luego dirigiéndose a Hikari, le pregunta sin disimular su ansiedad:

- ¿ Cómo está él ? ¿ Puedo verle ? -

- Siento decirte que él no se encuentra muy bien, estamos preocupadas, pareciera no querer mejorar, ahora mismo está dormido, el doctor le administró hace rato un calmante, pues le está costando así mismo mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño. -

Hikari lo toma de la mano y le dice :

- Ven, te llevaré a su lado -

- Yo lo llevo - dice Akemi, al darse cuenta de que el chico es invidente. Toma su mano suavemente y la coloca en su brazo para guiarlo. Algo en su interior se alegra de todos modos de saber que éste chico puede ser feliz otra vez.

Lo conducen a la alcoba de Sesshoumaru y tan solo trasponer la puerta, a Inuyasha se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, percibe con su finísimo olfato antes que nada el agradable y conocido aroma de su hermano.

Lo dejan a un lado de la cama y se despiden de él.

- ¡ Nos veremos luego Inu ! Vamos Akemi, salgamos -

- ¡ Gracias ! - le dice Inuyasha a la chica que lo ha llevado del brazo, reteniendo su mano por un instante.

- No hay de qué - responde sintiéndose como entre nubes la chica

- Ahora los dejamos solos - exclama Hikari.

- Hikari - la llama Inuyasha

- Dime-

- Yo cuidaré de él ésta noche, para que ustedes puedan descansar -

- Comprendo Inu, de cualquier forma si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos, estamos en la alcoba del final del pasillo -

- ¡ Gracias Hikari ! -

Salen las chicas de la habitación...

- Oye Hikari ¿ No crees que nos pueda necesitar ? se ve tan... tan... -

- ¿ Lindo ? - le pregunta Hikari sonriendo.

- ¡ Eso mismo ! ... ¡ Oye , no me refería a eso ! -

- Yo creo Akemi, amiga mía, que nuestra labor con ellos ha terminado, ellos merecen y necesitan privacidad, llegó el momento de hacernos a un lado -

- Supongo que tienes razón - dice Akemi de acuerdo, pero desanimada.

- Ahora Akemi, vayamos a ocuparnos de nuestros propios asuntos, que me temo no serán tan sencillos de resolver - ¡ Ah y si yo fuera tú, me alejaría de Inuyasha ! recuerda que él ya tiene dueño. - le dice lanzándole una intensa mirada.

- ¡ Aaaassshhh ! -

Dentro de la habitación, Inuyasha permanece un instante parado a un costado de la cama, percibe ésa cálida y muy conocida presencia, sus sentimientos se desbocan en forma de lágrimas. Se acerca más y se agacha, suavemente con sus manos ubica el rostro de Sesshoumaru y comienza a recorrerlo delicadamente con movimientos temblorosos.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru, te he extrañado tanto ! -

Acaricia esa blanca y sedosa cabellera y suspira profundamente, la ha pasado tan mal, añorando ése solo contacto. Pero sacude la cabeza como si aclarara con eso sus pensamientos y piensa enérgico :

" ¡ No Inuyasha, solo has venido a verle como tu hermano que se encuentra enfermo ! "

Pone su mano suavemente en su frente y nota que la fiebre ya ha cedido, seguramente por los medicamentos que le han administrado, incluso se siente algo frío.

Se despoja de su abrigo, se descalza y entonces se tiende lentamente a su lado, le brindará el calor de su propio cuerpo, recuesta su cabeza cerca de la de Sesshoumaru y le susurra casi al oído:

- ¡ Te extraño Sessh !

¡ A pesar de todo... te amo ! -

Permanece así un muy buen rato, escuchando esa cadenciosa respiración, percibiendo el suave y delicioso aroma de su blanca cabellera, hasta que es vencido por el cansancio, sintiéndose completamente a gusto al lado de Sesshoumaru y notando que la fiebre ya no sube y se encuentra bastante tranquilo se deja llevar por un muy placentero sueño.

Así que no nota cuando unos brazos lo rodean con ansiedad contenida y un par de dorados ojos se abren lentamente y una sensual voz le susurra:

- ¿ Por qué tardaste tanto Inu chan ?

¡ Yo también te he extrañado tanto !

¡ Yo también te amo ! -

Sesshoumaru lo cobija pegándolo a su cuerpo, para quedar sumidos al poco rato en el mismo sueño y fundidos en un tibio y estrecho abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshoumaru toca aún medio adormilado a un costado de él en la cama, pero... ¡ Está sólo !

Se levanta rápidamente lo cual le causa un mareo momentáneo, se pone su fina bata de seda y sale de la habitación a toda prisa.

- ¡ No fue un sueño en lo absoluto ! ¡ Estoy seguro, pues en mi lecho persistía su dulce aroma ! -

Cuando baja se encuentra con Hikari en el hall, quien ya se prepara para retirarse por el momento.

- ¿ Dónde está ? - le pregunta enérgico.

- ¿ De qué hablas ? - contesta ella.

- ¡ De Inuyasha, lo sabes ! -

- ¡ Cálmate Sesshoumaru, no deberías andar levantado todavía ! -

- ¡ Tonterías ! - responde - lo único que necesito saber es dónde está él -

- ¡ Tranquilo ! él se fue temprano, me dijo que te avisara que después vendrá a verte -

- ¿ Pero, por qué se fue, adonde ? -

- No lo sé, no me lo quiso decir... mira Sesshoumaru dale tiempo, esto no es fácil para él- le pide Hikari.

Sesshoumaru se sienta molesto en un sillón del hall, trata de calmarse y luego dice:

- ¡ Está bien, le daré tiempo, aunque ya no queda mucho ! -

* * *

Inuyasha se fue esa mañana, impactado e inquieto...

" Flash Back "

La luz tenue de la mañana ya entra por la ventana, ésta ha sido una noche bastante apacible, mucho más que todas las que ha vivido últimamente.

Siente ése cálido y amado cuerpo aferrado al suyo, ha deseado tanto estar así, aunque... ahora él sabe que esto es efímero, sabe que se tiene que ir, mejor que sea antes de que él despierte y sea aún más difícil.

Deberá reunir fuerzas para enfrentarlo después, pero ahora está tan feliz, aunque además hay algo diferente en ésta mañana, no sólo es el estar a su lado.

Conforme la conciencia llega por completo, apartando el sueño, lo nota...

" ¿ Una leve luz ? ¿ Qué ocurre ? " - piensa sorprendido.

Por puro reflejo, abre sus ambarinos y dulces ojos...

- ¡ Esto es... simplemente increíble ! -

Parece que algo en su mente ha cambiado, algo ha obligado a su cerebro y a sus ojos a ...

- " ¡ Puedo ver ! " - piensa asombrado.

¡ Así es! de forma borrosa e imperfecta, no cabe duda, pero ahí frente a sus asombrados ojos contempla una bellísima luna menguante.

Se encuentra recostado muy cerca de él, su cara yace de frente a ese bello rostro que ha anhelado contemplar desde siempre. La visión es muy escasa, no tiene idea del porque ni del como, pero no cabe duda... ¡ Puede distinguir vagamente su rostro !

La mano le tiembla cuando la acerca y va tocando muy levemente cada rasgo, sus ojos, sus labios, su tersa y blanquísima piel.

El chico ya tiene los ojos húmedos.

- Tsuki no Hikari- susurra - eres mi luz de luna, mi guía mi consuelo y siempre lo serás -

Besa dulcemente ese rostro, la lucha en su interior es endemoniadamente confusa, pero al final su razón vence y él se levanta lentamente, se viste y echando un último vistazo, sale lentamente de la habitación.

" Fin del flash back "

* * *

Éste día no lo vio, no volvió, para mayor molestia y desconsuelo del atractivo y alto No Taisho, quién además para asombro de su médico ya se encuentra de pie con una mejoría asombrosa.

Ahora inquieto se encuentra en su despacho...

-¿ Por qué Inuyasha, por qué lo haces del modo difícil ? - exclama paseándose de un lado a otro, ya es tarde y comprende que ese terco chico no irá a verle.

Pasa el martes... ¡ Nada !

Miércoles...

- Sesshoumaru Sama, el joven Inuyasha San, se encuentra en el hall y pregunta por usted -

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - exclama en voz baja el alto empresario.- ¡ Hágalo pasar de inmediato ! -

- Sí señor -

Sesshoumaru contempla el nevado paisaje por la ventana, cuando escucha esos pasos tan conocidos para él, se vuelve para ver con alegría no demostrada, al motivo de sus más profundas emociones parado justo ahí, frente a él .

Inuyasha escucha como el mayordomo cierra la puerta y se voltea quedando frente a frente a su hermano mayor.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - repite ahora con su grave voz impregnada de una nota de alegría y consuelo.

- Yo...etto... vine a ver cómo te encuentras - dice el chico tratando de parecer firme.

Sesshoumaru sonríe como tan escasas veces lo hace, solo para su chico, se aproxima a él con ese andar tan suyo , elegante, en silencio, hasta pararse frente a Inuyasha muy cerca de él.

- ¿ Por qué tardaste tanto Inuyasha ?

¡ Te he esperado con ansias desde hace tanto tiempo ! -

- ¿ Tú...tú me esperabas ? ¡ Espera un momento, eso... no es posible ¡ ¿ Cómo sabías que yo... ? -

- ¡ Ay Inu ! si hay alguien que te conoce en éste mundo, que aprendió a leerte al derecho y al revés... ¡ Ese soy yo ! -

El chico se ruboriza involuntariamente, luego retrocede un par de pasos y añade:

- Bueno, puedo notar que ya te encuentras mucho mejor ¡ Eso me alegra ! -

- Pues yo creo que debo agradecértelo a ti, es gracias a tu presencia que debo mi mejoría -

Inuyasha da un paso más hacia atrás.

- ¿ Te molesta mi presencia Inu chan ? yo he esperado tanto por éste momento -

- No, no es eso, solo que yo... no vine a verte en ése plan... ¿ Sabes ? yo estaba preocupado, pues supe que te encontrabas enfermo, pero ahora de verdad estoy contento de que te encuentres mejor .

- ¡ Inuyasha , Inuyasha ! - le dice con su calmada voz, mientras se acerca otra vez a él- Ya deberías saber que mi mejor medicina, mi consuelo, mi alegría, mi todo... ¡ Eres tú, únicamente tú ! -

Lo toma entonces en sus brazos, donde lo retiene, disfrutando enormemente de su presencia, hasta que el chico se zafa de él, deslizándose inquieto.

- Espera Sessh, yo no vengo a esto -

- ¡ No , espera tú ! - le dice Sesshoumaru mirándolo a los ojos, puede notar un brillo en ellos, que antes no estaba ahí - ¡

Tus ojos Inuyasha, tus hermosos ojos dorados ! ¡¿ Acaso tú puedes verme ? ! - le pregunta asombrado.

Le levanta la cara tomándolo por el mentón, para verle directamente a los ojos... ¡ No cabe duda, sus ojos han cambiado ! brillan de una forma intensa y maravillosamente hermosa.

- ¿ Cuándo Inu, cuándo volvió tu vista ? -

- Esto... ha sido tan inesperado, no veo bien , solo distingo vagamente todo, pero esto me sucedió cuando te vine a visitar la otra noche, el día que llegué a Canadá-

Sesshoumaru sonríe, pero ésta vez más ampliamente .

- ¡ Me alegro Inu chan , me alegro tanto ! -

Lo vuelve a abrazar, Inuyasha se lo permite por un momento, más luego se apartan de nuevo y le dice con tristeza disimulada en la voz.

- ¡ Yo lo siento Sessh ! debes saber que nada me ha hecho más feliz que estar contigo y poder verte aún de ésta forma tan incompleta, pero verte al fin, saber que tu enfermedad se aleja. Tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que significaba para mí el poder contemplar tu rostro. Pero yo solo vine hoy para... - Sesshoumaru puede notar el semblante triste de Inuyasha y no desea dejarlo continuar.

- ¡ No lo digas por favor Inu , te lo suplico ! -

- Solo vine a despedirme ¡ Perdóname, pero no puedo permanecer más aquí, debo irme ! -

- ¡ No Inu, quédate, quédate a mi lado ! - le dice Sesshoumaru haciendo el intento de abrazarlo otra vez, pero Inuyasha lo detiene levantando ambas manos, en una súplica porque se detenga.

- ¡ Perdóname Sessh ! pero mi decisión está tomada ! quedémonos con los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, ahora solo puedo suplicarte porque seas feliz, porque rehagas tú vida lejos de mí. Yo volveré hoy mismo a Japón en el jet de nuestro padre - le dice bastante seguro de sí mismo Inuyasha, dejando helado a Sesshoumaru.

- ¡ Entonces no debiste venir Inuyasha , si pensabas alejarte otra vez ! ¿ Para que acudiste a mí entonces ? ¿ Solo para que te extrañe aún más cuando te vayas ? -

- ¡ Jamás lo haría para eso ! ya te lo dije , solo quería verte, ver como se encontraba mi hermano y ahora me voy con el enorme consuelo de haber podido " verlo " literalmente hablando.

Sesshoumaru lo contempla con creciente tristeza en la mirada.

- ¡ Tu hermano ! ¿ Así que seguiré siendo solo tu hermano y nada más ? -

- ¡ Lo siento pero así es ! espero nos veamos después Sessh, cuando nuestros corazones se encuentren en paz... ¡ Adiós Sesshoumaru, te deseo lo mejor del mundo al lado de tu esposa ! -

- ¡ Eso Inuyasha , te lo llevas contigo, no es con ella que lo encontraré ! - le dice con pesar.

Todavía camina unos pasos hacía él, pero se detiene al ver como el chico lo mira una vez más y se da la vuelta sin titubear, para salir de la habitación y de su vida.

* * *

Sobra decir que los días siguientes fueron cada vez más difíciles para Sesshoumaru, el día planeado para que Inuyasha partiera, Sesshoumaru llamó al hangar solo para saber que el jet había salido efectivamente con rumbo a Japón. Después de eso se ha ido sumergiendo por completo en su antigua soledad.

Ésta es ahora casi absoluta en su interior, sólo queda una pequeña llama que aún se niega a apagarse, arde al recordar los momentos vividos con su hermano.

* * *

Ha llegado el día tan anunciado, esperado y odiado por varias personas.

Sesshoumaru no ha visto a Hikari éstos días previos, pero hoy contra toda costumbre, ella le ha llamado para pedirle que se reúnan y hablen antes de la ceremonia que se llevará a cabo en su enorme residencia de los No Haku.

Todo luce realmente hermoso en el lugar, los invitados han comenzado a llegar Ryu se encuentra lista y molesta, pues detesta usar vestido ¡ Pero qué remedio, es la boda de su hermana !

Ella se encuentra en su alcoba, en sus brazos sostiene a una llorosa Akemi.

- ¡ Vamos tranquila ! - la consuela Ryu.

- ¡ Ella lo prometió y mira ahora, todo siguió su curso y ... ! - gruesas lágrimas brotan de sus bellos ojos castaños.

Ryu como puede trata de calmar inútilmente a la chica.

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru vestido sumamente elegante, impecable, impactante y guapísimo, llega al lugar acordado para entrevistarse con Hikari, que y que ya está vestida y arreglada para la ocasión. Se encuentran en el estudio de ella.

- ¡ Te ves hermosa Hikari ! - le dice al entrar al lugar y contemplarla.

- ¿ Acaso no sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el traje nupcial antes de la boda ? - le dice sonriendo - y además... ¡ Mira quién habla , tú siempre te ves soberbio ! -

Sesshoumaru observa como el rubor tiñe las mejillas de Hikari y sonríe levemente, luego le suelta así sin más:

- ¿ Cuánto más esperarás para defender lo que amas Hikari ?-

- ¡ Cielos, tan directo como siempre ! ¿ Qué supones que he estado haciendo todo éste tiempo ? sólo me falta esperar el momento adecuado para el siguiente paso -

- ¿ Para qué darle tantas vueltas al asunto ? -

- El que las cosas no salieran como esperabas, no quiere decir que yo no haya intentado hacer algo al respecto, además tú no has hecho demasiado últimamente para retenerlo -

- Tal vez lo que pasa es que mis movimientos son más discretos-

- ¡ Tal vez ! pero me parece que está vez has fallado -

- ¡ Tal vez... ! - responde serio - ¿ Pero qué hay de ti ? -

- Bueno ¿ Recuerdas que te dije que te liberaría de tu promesa ? pues ¡ Eso es justo lo que voy a hacer ! -

- ¿ Estás segura de esto ? -

- ¡ Tanto como tú ! - responde firme Hikari.

- Al menos me quedará el consuelo de que alguien pueda ser feliz, aunque debo decirte que esa persona que amas... ¡ Me sorprendiste ! -

- ¿ Desde cuándo lo sabes Sessh ? -

- A los pocos días de que llegué aquí -

- Debí suponer que si alguien se daría cuenta, ése serías tú -

Él solo la observa en silencio entonces ella vuelve a hablar:

-¡ Bien Sessh, vamos allá ! ¡ Que comience el espectáculo ! -

- ¡ Vamos entonces ! - le responde él.

Salen discretamente del lugar, cada uno por su lado, la ceremonia se llevará a cabo en los enormes jardines, afortunadamente el frío ha disminuido bastante y el lugar luce completamente transformado, adornado con guirnaldas de bellísimas flores ajenas al lugar.

Las campanillas de viento, dispuestas por aquí y por allá, tintinean alegremente, alejando a los malos espíritus que se atrevan a rondar por el lugar.

Ya todos se hallan ubicados en sus lugares, incluso Sesshoumaru que espera a Hikari al frente de todos, robando miradas y suspiros tanto de mujeres como de... hombres.

Hikari aparece del brazo de su padre, luce serena, mientras tanto Ryu toma su lugar también, pero ahora se encuentra sola.

No Haku San recorre el camino hasta el frente, donde ya los espera quien realizará el enlace matrimonial. Sesshoumaru mira a Hikari cuando llega a su lado, ella levanta la mirada un instante y ambos se sonríen mutuamente, lo que la gente interpreta como una muestra de lo contentos que se encuentran por unir sus vidas.

La ceremonia da inicio, todo lo que la tradición indica, el sake está listo para que beban de la misma copa y sellen su unión. Una serena voz, pregunta si hay algo o alguien que impida el enlace.

El padre de Hikari le hace señas al monje para que continúe sin detenerse, él desea que todo quede consumado lo antes posible, su madre de Hikari contempla la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, satisfecha de haberlo logrado.

- Bien, como no hay nada que lo impida, prosigamos...-

_"¡ La escena, la misma escena, pero ésta vez ..._ _no se trata de un sueño !_ _Ellos realmente están al frente, están a punto de unirse en matrimonio ..._ _¡ Esto no es un sueño, es una pesadilla ! "_

Se escucha la voz del que preside la ceremonia:

¡ No Taisho Sesshoumaru, Hoshi no Hikari , los declaro... !

- ¡ Noo detengase ! -

- ¡ Alto yo me opongo ! -

- ¡ Yo también ! -

- . . . -

Sesshoumaru Sama observa a Hikari aparentemente asombrado, pues la chica ha pronunciado las primeras palabras que detienen la ceremonia, causando el mayor disgusto de su vida a sus padres, que ya se levantan sorprendidos y avergonzados .

Hikari a su vez voltea hacia donde escucho "su voz " ...

-¡ Akemi chan ! - exclama con asombro viendo a su amiga que la observa con severa y llorosa mirada a cierta distancia.

Y Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru voltea entonces hacia el final del pasillo central formado por los invitados sentados en el lugar.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! -

El chico de blanco cabello, se encuentra parado al final de éste, observándolo fijamente, él ha pronunciado la segunda frase que se ha escuchado, palabras que en conjunto han detenido de golpe todo.

El lugar se vuelve confusión, Hikari se voltea hacia los invitados y anuncia a todos que la ceremonia se suspende... definitivamente y corre a abrazar a Akemi, que la recibe sonriendo, pero de todos modos le reclama.

- ¡ Baka, pensé que no lo harías ! -

- ¿ Te lo prometí no ? mi querida brillante y hermosa Akemi - le dice a su " amiga " acariciando su rostro y para enorme sorpresa de todos, la estrecha aún más entre sus brazos, sus verdes ojos la observan con intensidad y ahí frente a sus padres, su casi esposo y todos los demás... ¡ Le planta tremendo e intenso beso en su linda boca !

Ryu solo observa todo sonriendo...

- ¡ Bien por ti Hikari ! - susurra, luego contempla a Sesshoumaru , que distrae a los padres de Hikari, para que la dejen en paz ese fugaz momento.

- ¡ Señores No Haku ! -

Ellos voltean al escuchar su voz.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru Sama ! ¡ Oh, por Kami ! ¡ Esto ha sido tan sorpresivo !

¡ Le pedimos un momento, haremos entrar en razón a Hikari ! -

- ¡ No pierdan su tiempo ! ¿ Acaso no ven que ella ya ha tomado su decisión ? -

-No, permítanos un momento ¡ Por favor ! - suplica su madre, la cual se encuentra al punto del colapso ante la vergüenza que han pasado .

- Como ustedes comprenderán, no esperaré ni un minuto más aquí ¡ Me retiro ! -

- ¡ Espere, Sesshoumaru Sama ! -

La sonrisa de Ryu ya es notoria y aumenta aún más al ver como discretamente Sesshoumaru se encamina al lugar donde un peli plateado aguarda, cuando pasa cerca de Hikari ésta le pide :

- ¡ Sesshoumaru, por favor, saca a Akemi de aquí ! -

- ¡ Pero Hikari ... ! - replica la chica de largo cabello negro.

- Yo te alcanzaré ¡ Lo prometo ! pero ahora vete, porque... ¡ Va a arder Troya ! ya veo venir a mis padres y se pondrá muy feo. Le da otro fugaz beso a Akemi despidiéndose por el momento y exclama todavía :

- ¡ Cielos , ésta historia ha resultado tan extraña ! Tal vez me decida hasta a escribirla y publicarla en algún sitio de internet -dice sonriendo.

Sesshoumaru la mira y acercándose a ella, la toma de la barbilla levantándole el rostro y deposita un tiernísimo beso en sus labios y luego le susurra.

- ¡ Eres valiente Hikari ! ¡ Gracias por todo ! -

¡ Cuenta conmigo para todo lo que necesites ! -

- ¡ Gracias Sessh ! ¡ Ahora váyanse ya , no lo echen a perder ! - los apremia ella.

- ¡ Oigan, tranquilos ! - replica Akemi al ver al par de ex contrayentes.

- ¡ Tranquila tú, cada quien estará ya con quien debe y solo te digo que todavía queda un asunto pendiente entre Hikari y yo ! - dice con una muy leve sonrisa en los labios el atractivo No Taisho mayor mientras mira por un instante a Hikari, quien se pone roja como un tomate, luego apresura a Akemi - ¡ Ahora vámonos de inmediato de aquí ! -

Akemi todavía duda, pero al final se va rápidamente con Sesshoumaru , quien a su vez llega a toda prisa al lado de Inuyasha y le dice al oído mientras lo toma del brazo para salir del lugar :

- ¿ Por qué tardaste tanto Inu chan ? - guiñándole un ojo de forma traviesa.

* * *

Akemi fue instalada en otra lejana alcoba, donde más tarde llegaría Hoshi no Hikari, sola, desheredada, desconocida como una No Haku y disgustada definitivamente con sus padres, pero a pesar del dolor que le causa esto, en el fondo se encuentra feliz. A quedado además con Ryu de volver por ella y evitar que le suceda algo similar.

Pero ahora, solo desea estar a solas con Akemi chan.

Mientras tanto en la alcoba de Sesshoumaru, todo luce tan diferente ahora. El sol entra tenuemente en ésa habitación a la que han llegado los No Taisho, la luz invade cada rincón del lugar, pero no solo la que proviene del exterior, también parece emanar de los dos chicos que se encuentran ahí, al menos así les parece a los dos. Sesshoumaru se voltea para contemplar a Inuyasha, después de poner el cerrojo a la puerta e Inuyasha abre sorprendido los ojos.

- ¡ Sessh, puedo verte ! -

- ¿ Cómo dices ? -

- ¡ Que puedo verte ... con toda claridad ! -

- ¿ Hablas en serio ? -

- ¡ Por completo ! ¡ Puedo ver de nuevo ! - le dice muy contento Inuyasha, al tiempo que corre a abrazar a Sesshoumaru quien lo recibe en seguida, cobijándolo entre sus brazos.- Me parece que todo está en orden de nuevo en mi interior - el chico suspira y luego añade:

- ¡ Te extrañé tanto Sessh ! -

- ¡ Y yo a ti ! - Sesshoumaru se aparta un poco de él y le dice :

- ¡ Mírame a los ojos Inu dime ! ¿ Te quedarás conmigo ? -

- ¡ Para siempre Sessh, para siempre ! ¡ No pienso huir más de ti ni de mí mismo ! -

- Pero somos hermanos ¿ Lo recuerdas ? - le dice Sesshoumaru mirándolo fijamente y acariciando suavemente su rostro, poniendo a prueba su decisión del chico.

Inuyasha lo mira intensamente y entonces le responde decidido:

- Lo sé perfectamente y quizá nos condenemos por esto, pero... ¡ No puedo más !

¡ Te amo demasiado y no podría soportar perderte otra vez !

¡ Y no me importa ya irme por esto al infierno !-

- Si es contigo Inuyasha ¡ Lo acepto con gusto ! aunque dudo que el amor verdadero sea condenable .-

Inuyasha se pega más a ese tibio cuerpo recargando su cabeza en el pecho de quien ama, Sesshoumaru pasa su mano una y otra vez por aquella blanca cabellera y le dice con una voz que estremece a su amado Inuyasha.

- Entonces Inu... ¡ Mírame ! ¡ Mírame como solo tú sabes hacerlo ! - la sensual voz resuena en sus oídos.

Inuyasha a partir de ahí, no perdió detalle de Sesshoumaru, cada rasgo de su cara, su luna en la frente, las franjas a los lados de ese rostro, sus labios tan tentadores, perfectos y que le han robado el aliento, esos ojos de oro que lo hacen estremecer hasta el fondo de su alma con solo mirarlo.

Va rozando cada detalle de su amado con sus manos inquietas, lo recorre una y otra vez. Sus cuerpos se comienzan a estremecer con ansiedad y deseo, entonces las manos de ambos viajan por la ropa que los cubre, haciendo caer cada prenda, una a una hasta quedar desnudos uno frente al otro. Inuyasha contempla por primera vez desde otra perspectiva ése magnífico hombre al cual le pertenece y que está ahí solo para él. Sus manos de los dos peli plateados repasan cada centímetro de la piel de su amante.

Sesshoumaru entonces lo toma entre sus brazos, Inuyasha se abraza a él con brazos y piernas y le susurra al oído:

- ¡ Guíame Sesshoumaru, enséñame el camino otra vez, que sea tu luz de luna la que me alumbre por siempre mi camino ! -

- ¡ Tómate de mi mano entonces Inu, aférrate a mí cuerpo, fúndete en uno conmigo ! -

Sessh lo lleva a su amplio y suave lecho, lo recuesta lentamente y comienza a besarlo con más intensidad, encendiéndose ambos con imparable deseo. Pero es un enorme deseo que va mucho más allá de un simple contacto físico, está lleno de todo el amor contenido en sus corazones, la ansiedad por la larga separación, por la mirada puesta en un futuro juntos.

Sus labios se buscan y se encuentran, sus lenguas danzan juntas, sus manos recorren una y otra vez sus rostros.

- ¡ Mírame Sessh, mírame tú también, hasta lo más profundo de mi alma ¡ -

Sesshoumaru lo besa con intensidad, una y mil veces, besa sus dorados ojos, sus manos y luego recorre su pecho y su vientre que tiembla ya ante el contacto, toma ansioso en su boca la intimidad de su chico, la siente , la saborea, la disfruta.

- ¡ Aaaaah Sessh, tan atrevido como siempre ! -

- Y a tí te gusto así - le dice relamiéndose los labios, para luego tomarlo nuevamente, haciéndolo gemir de placer, pronunciando su nombre.

- ¡ Aaaaaagh Sesshoumaru, te amo ! -

Cuando el mayor ya siente que Inuyasha está a punto de estallar, lo suelta lentamente de la prisión de sus labios.

- ¡ Aaaagh Sessh , no me hagas esto Aaaaaah, onegaiiii !

¡ No seas cruel conmigo ! -

- No lo soy cariño, sólo quiero que lleguemos a nuestro paraíso juntos,

¡ Quiero que me sientas... hasta lo más profundo !

¡ Qué sepas que estoy solo para ti y que tú eres solo mío ! -

- ¡ Hazlo ya Sessh, onegaii, no puedo esperar más ! -

Sesshoumaru voltea a su amante, le separa las piernas, acariciándolas intensamente, se agacha y le recorre la espalda con intensos besos.

- ¿ Listo ? -

- ¡ Hai ! -

Lo penetra de golpe, ya ha sido demasiada la espera, lo sujeta de las caderas con creciente deseo, sosteniéndolo a la vez.

- ¡ Aaaaaay, espera , espera un poco ! - le suplica con los ojos húmedos Inuyasha.

- Me parece que ya hemos esperado demasiado tiempo, lejos uno del otro ¿ No crees ? -

- Supongo que sí, pero me duele-

- Sólo será al principio, si te conozco después rogarás por más -

- Entonces ¡ Házmelo, hazme sentirte con toda tu intensidad, tómame otra vez y para siempre ! -

Sesshoumaru recorre la espalda de Inuyasha con sus manos dejando leves rasguños en la blanca piel, haciendo gemir de placer a su chico, entonces comienza a moverse, lentamente al principio, pero aumentando poco a poco la velocidad y la intensidad de sus entradas y salidas.

Ambos gimen ya profundamente extasiados.

- ¡ Aaaaaaah Inu chan , he visto pasar el tiempo tan lento esperando para volver a tenerte otra vez así, unido por completo a mí -

- ¡ Soy todo tuyo ! ¡ Aaaaaaah , márcame de nuevo con tu esencia aaaaagh ! -

- ¡ Por siempre Inu ! -

- ¡ Por siempre Sessh ! -

Estallan los dos al mismo tiempo, jadeando, amándose, prodigándose caricias mutuas, hasta que agotados se desploman en el suave lecho.

Inuyasha acurrucado en los brazos de su amado hermano, éste comienza a deslizar su mano por su larga cabellera del menor, mientras le habla, casi acariciándolo con su sensual voz.

- ¿ Sabes Inu chan ?

Del amor se dice tanto, se lleva se trae, se llora se ríe, se goza y se sufre. Se habla de él aquí y allá, se está siempre en constante búsqueda de él, del verdadero y único amor.

Pero yo puedo decir que al fin lo encontré a tu lado y espero que tú lo encuentres en mí, que sientas lo mucho que te amo.

¡ Tú eres mi hermano, pero eres también mi novio, mi amigo, mi amante, mi pareja !

¡ Eres mi parte y mi contraparte, mis virtudes y mis pecados, mis errores y mis aciertos, mi salvación y mi condena, eres mi luz en la oscuridad !

Pero antes que nada y por encima de todo :

¡ Eres mi amor infinito ! - le dice Sesshoumaru sellando sus palabras con un tierno beso.

Inyasha contempla el rostro que le parece perfecto en más de una forma y le susurra:

- ¡ Tú eres todo eso y más para mí !

¡ Te amo por sobre cualquier cosa !

Necesito respirárte, quiero volver a dormir con tu olor, necesito tu calor.

¡Te amo con tus virtudes y con todos tus errores !

Y quizá... el cielo se apiade un poco de los que se aman de forma sincera.

¡ Eres mi todo !

¡ Te amo Sessh , te amo tanto !

¡ Te pido que alumbres también mi sendero !

Pues ahora y por siempre...

¡ Tú eres mi luz de luna !

** FIN .**

**Notas finales:**

¡ Esto es todo mis querid lectores, seguidores, anónimos o no !

¡ De verdad que les agradezco su interés y compañía !

Estoy super contenta y satisfecha de haber publicado aquí en éste magnífico lugar, espero no sea mi debut y despedida.

Fué una muy grata experiencia, he aprendido mucho aunque sé que tengo mucho todavía que mejorar. Además de que es muy agradable ver que a alguien más le gustan nuestras ocurrencias.

¡ Gracias por sus comentarios que me animaron mucho :)

Y antes de que me ponga sentimental, mejor me despido.

Espero saber sus opiniones.

¡ Hasta pronto ! Se despide de ustedes:

Hoshi no Hikari ( Luz de estrella )

Bye, bye :D


	30. Capítulo 30 Epílogo- Por siempre

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

¡ Hoooola a todos y todas !

Pues bien... como ustedes notarán no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol, ya que simplemente quise dar los últimos toques a la historia con los detalles que habían quedado pendientes entre nuestros queridos personajes, que como saben no todos son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi Sensei y otros son un par de queridas lectoras mias y ... yo :)

Y como lo prometido es deuda... Aquí les dejo con mucho gusto el epílogo :)

**Capítulo 30**

** Epílogo **

**" Por siempre "**

El tiempo pasa, veloz, imparable, cuando la dicha te lleva de la mano, él simplemente sigue con su andar eterno sin importar todo lo que se lleve de paso.

Desearías que de ser posible no tuvieras ni que parpadear para no perder un solo segundo de lo que vives en esos instantes de alegría. Pero el tiempo inclemente no cesa su marcha y lo único que nos queda es... ¡ Vivir, vivir plenamente! con toda la conciencia e intensidad posibles, para no desaprovechar nada y grabar cada suceso, cada momento, cada sonrisa, cada roce... grabar todo en tu memoria y en tu corazón, enriqueciendo así tu existencia y la de aquellos a quienes realmente amas...

* * *

- ¡ Vamos Kouga, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde ! -

Quién apremia al lobo es Miroku desde luego, quien se encuentra en medio del comedor del apartamento que han ido acondicionando juntos, poco a poco, poniendo su sello personal y convirtiéndolo en un cálido hogar para ambos.

El hogar que Miroku soñaba poseer para compartirlo con Kouga, para brindárselo a él, el hogar que no tuvo su amado lobo, el hogar que él mismo perdió hace no mucho tiempo.

A veces en sus momentos de silencio, piensa en su abuelo y se entristece su azul mirada, aunque a pesar de ello, no se arrepiente en lo absoluto de su elección, más aún está realmente feliz y satisfecho. Le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes con su abuelo, pero sin embargo quiere pensar que el tiempo, sabio como lo es, ayudará a calmar la situación y tal vez la relación entre ellos mejore.  
Pero ahora… ahora son plenamente felices juntos, conociéndose, compartiendo, amándose.

Aunque en éste momento... ya tienen el tiempo casi justo, deben llegar a la florería puntuales, pues hoy es un día especial.

Miroku por el momento está pensando seriamente en ir a sacar a Kouga de la alcoba, así tenga que cargar con él, pues ya ha tardado demasiado y aún falta que tomen el desayuno, el cual ya se encuentra listo en la mesa.

Cuando ya se dispone a ir para allá, aparece su novio y Miroku se queda boquiabierto, hasta que Kouga decide preguntarle :

- ¿ Qué ocurre mi monjecito, acaso me veo tan mal ? - dice observándose a sí mismo .

- ¡¿ Mal ?! - exclama Miroku embobado - ¡ Te ves realmente estupendo ! - dice el ojiazul acercándose a él con una mirada traviesa.

Kouga va vestido con un traje formal, con chaleco, todo en color oscuro y su larga y castaña cabellera atada pulcramente en una alta coleta. Su apariencia es tan diferente a la que luce a diario con su ropa informal, lleva el saco en la mano, el cual coloca cuidadosamente en uno de los respaldos de las sillas.

- Solo te falta algo "mi atractivo lobo " - le dice Miroku con una leve sonrisa en sus bellos labios.

- ¡ Ah sí ! ¿ Qué es lo que olvido ? - pregunta Kouga confundido, mientras se acomoda la corbata y observa a Miroku que luce sumamente atractivo vestido de forma similar a él.

- ¡ Esto, cariño ! - exclama Miroku, tomando el rostro de Kouga entre sus manos, mientras se adueña de esa boca tentadora, acariciándola intensamente con sus labios y su lengua.

Kouga al sentir la intensa caricia, lo toma por la cintura y lo pega mucho más a su cuerpo, reteniéndolo ahí por un momento. Cuando se separan buscando un poco de aire, Kouga se aproxima a el cuello de su amante y lo llena de besos haciéndole sentir también su cálido aliento, lo cual hace estremecer a Miroku, luego le susurra:

- ¡ Pues déjame decirte que tú no te quedas atrás, ese traje te hace lucir ... taaán tentador ! aunque para ser sincero, siempre me lo pareces con o sin él - concluye dándole un intenso beso en el oído.

- ¡ Aaaaah Kouga ! - suspira Miroku antes de hablarle.

- Créeme que estoy muy a gusto entre tus brazos, pero a menos que quieras irte sin desayunar, debemos darnos prisa -

- ¡ Ah no ! ¡ Eso no, yo tengo mucha hambre ! - toma a Miroku de la mano y casi lo arrastra para que se sienten a la mesa, pero todavía le dice:

- Pero ya arreglaré cuentas contigo cuando regresemos, ni creas que me vas a tentar viéndote así de atractivo y delicioso todo el día y me voy a quedar con las ganas de " saborearte " -

Miroku solo le lanza un travieso beso guiñándole un ojo, tras lo cual se apresuran con su desayuno para salir después a toda prisa hacia la florería.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

- ¿ Cómo me veo mamá ? -

La mujer lo contempla y sonríe, está tan feliz de como la vida ha cambiado para ambos, para su hijo sobre todo, con lo cual ella se siente tranquila y satisfecha.

Tuvieron momentos sumamente difíciles, casi aterradores, después de lo cual todo pareció desmoronarse ante ellos y con ellos.

Todo comenzó a evaporarse ante sus miradas : sueños, planes, futuro, la vida misma parecía escapar de las manos de aquel que tanto ama... su hijo.

Pero las cosas han dado un giro insospechado, haciendo que todo se torne de desdicha y sinsabores a un futuro mejor, diferente, donde el común denominador para Byakuya y ella ha sido ese alto joven peli plata que incondicionalmente les ha brindado su total apoyo. Así mismo los amigos de su hijo, han estado con ellos, con una amistad a toda prueba y más firme que nunca. Ahora el futuro les sonríe, después de la tormenta ha llegado al fin llega la calma...

- ¡ Te ves estupendo hijo ! - le responde con una tierna sonrisa en los labios y un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada.

- ¡ Gracias mamá, tú también te ves preciosa ! - le responde su hijo con esa brillante y tierna sonrisa tan suya, se aproxima a ella y deposita un tierno beso en su frente.

Llevan una vida tranquila y feliz, Atsushi San trabaja ahora en una de las empresas No Taisho, en una de las oficinas. Se siente satisfecha de haber retomado su vida activa.

Byakuya por su parte, sigue adelante con sus estudios, él junto con Akitoki forma una pareja ya bastante conocida por su extraordinario talento y su gran sensibilidad en todo lo relacionado con la música. Combinan sus estudios con las giras que ahora realizan, algunas veces con la orquesta sinfónica de la escuela y otras ellos solos.

En cuanto a su relación...

- ¡ Te buscan Byaku chan ! - le avisa su madre la cual ha ido a realizar algunas otras cosas, al tiempo que ha acudido a la puerta después de escuchar el timbre.

- ¡ Buen día Akitoki kun, toma asiento por favor, avisaré a Byaku que ya llegaste ! - le dice amable a ese chico que ha robado el corazón de su hijo y al cual Byakuya ama de igual manera.

- ¡ Buen día Atsushi San ! ¡ Luce usted radiante ! - le dice amable como siempre el chico que acaba de llegar, quien toma la mano de la mujer y se la besa respetuosamente.

Atsushi San se sonroja levemente por el cumplido y le responde:

- ¡ Gracias, eres muy gentil ! Byaku vendrá enseguida, con tu permiso- le dice con una leve inclinación para salir de la habitación, pues también debe apresurarse para estar lista e irse con el par de chicos.

Llega casi enseguida Byakuya, Akitoki al verlo se pone de pie y le sonríe.

-¡ Wooow Byaku chan , pero que bien te ves ! -

Byaku no puede evitar el sonrojo al ver como es observado por su novio y solo atina a responderle.

- ¡ Mira quién habla amor ! mi violinista favorito peca de modesto -

Se funden entonces en un abrazo y un beso interminables. Ellos han encontrado su propio ritmo y compás, acoplándose a la perfección, son el dueto perfecto en todos los sentidos, se aman tierna pero intensamente.

Akitoki ya lo ha presentado a sus padres como su novio, afortunadamente no hubo un rechazo como tal, lo cual esperaban, aunque sabían que no les importaría, saben que los padres de Houjo no están de acuerdo por completo, pero éstos han visto tan feliz a su hijo, que simplemente han respetado su decisión.

Lo cual ha inyectado un ambiente de mayor tranquilidad en el par de chicos que ya hasta hacen planes cada vez más a menudo para vivir juntos, incluso el lugar no sería problema, pues los No Taisho se encargarán de proporcionárselos, será algo así como "su regalo de Bodas " les han dicho al par de músicos enamorados.

Su madre de Byakuya por su parte está desde luego de acuerdo con sus planes, pues se alegrará de ver feliz a su hijo, además de que le ha tomado un muy sincero cariño a Akitoki.

Cuando al fin se separan de ese intenso beso, sus ojos reflejan el amor que se tienen.

- ¿ Nos vamos cariño ? - pregunta Akitoki a Byakuya mientras lo retiene a su lado rodeándolo por la cintura.

- ¡ Vamos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde ! -

Al poco rato salen los tres con el mismo destino que Miroku y Kouga.

* * *

Y en una amplia y reluciente casa al más puro estilo japonés...

- No te muevas cariño, ya casi termino -

- ¡ Cielos, te lo agradezco de verdad, yo nunca he sido muy buena para ésto !-

- ¡ No hay problema lo sabes ! ... a ver... ¡ Ya está ! - le dice la chica de largo y brillante cabello negro a su ahora pareja, después de colocarle su tocado en el peinado que acaba de hacerle, atándole una cinta de seda en color azul violeta a juego con el kimono que viste así como la cascada de estrellitas de cristal que ahora adornan el castaño cabello.

- ¡ Gracias Akemi chan ! - le dice Hoshi no Hikari a la chica que observa el peinado en el espejo, visiblemente satisfecha.

Hikari la contempla sonriente, no puede creer que después de tantas peripecias, puedan estar así... juntas y felices. Su mente vuela a los no muy lejanos sucesos que han tenido que enfrentar juntas...

"Flash back "

Después de la fallida boda, todo quedó de cabeza en la residencia No Haku.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Akemi se fueron del lugar a bordo de la limousina del alto empresario, mientras por su parte Hoshi debería enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Al revelarse en todos aspectos contra sus padres, negándose a acatar su voluntad, rechazando el casarse con Sesshoumaru No Taisho Sama, causándoles además tremenda vergüenza ante todo su círculo de amigos, familia y socios de negocios. Humillados además al atreverse a revelar su "relación vergonzosa " con Akemi.

El regaño que recibió de ellos después de ser llevada contra su voluntad al despacho de su padre, fue realmente de antología, pero ella no retrocedió ni un solo paso, ni aún cuando su madre la abofeteó una vez, más cuando ella intentó propinarle otro golpe, Hikari le detuvo la mano.

- ¡ Perdóname madre, pero ya no más ! - le dijo mirándola a esos ojos verdes semejantes a los de ella. - ¡ No toleraré que vuelvan a pasar sobre mí una vez más ! los amo por ser mis padres, pero no estoy dispuesta a seguir viviendo de ésta manera.-

- ¡ Pues más te vale que lo aceptes, ésta es nuestra casa y aquí se acatan nuestras reglas ! - le dijo su padre tajante y sumamente molesto.

- ¿ Así que así son y así seguirán siendo las cosas aquí en " Su casa " ? ¿ Aún sobre de mí ? - pregunta dolida Hikari.

- ¡ Así es ! - responde su padre.

Ella los mira con tristeza, las lágrimas amenazan con brotar, pero ella lo evita, no quiere que la vean así.

- Bien... entonces supongo que no hay lugar para mí aquí - dice ella dirigiéndose orgullosa hacia la puerta del despacho.

- ¡ Pero hija, ésta es tu casa también ! si solo tú... - comienza a decirle su madre.

- ¡¿ Mi casa dices ?! ¡ Lo dudo mucho ! ¿ Mi casa bajo que condiciones ? - responde Hikari dolida.

- ¡ Ya las conoces, no pienso cambiarlas ! - replica enseguida su padre.

Ella los mira por última vez, sabe que no cambiarán de parecer, después de todo siempre lo ha sabido, ella es aceptada y " querida " en la medida en que ella actúe de acuerdo a lo que ellos le indiquen, y ahora... simplemente ha llegado a su límite, está prácticamente harta y no permitirá que su voluntad sea pisoteada nuevamente, llevándose con ello también su felicidad.

Sale entonces con rumbo a su habitación, donde se cambia aventando con desprecio su traje nupcial sobre la cama y se dedica a hacer las maletas con lo más indispensable. Luego va en busca de Ryu, quien se encuentra en su propia alcoba dando vueltas nerviosa.

- ¿ Te vas ? - le pregunta Ryu a su hermana mayor.

- Sí hermanita, no puedo seguir así. Nuestros padres solo ven su bienestar, aunque me priven de ser feliz con ello.

- ¡ Llévame contigo por favor ! - le pide Ryu con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡ Pero Ryu, éstas en otra situación diferente a la mía ! tu te encuentras más segura aquí, al menos por el momento, éste es tu hogar por derecho propio además de que eres todavía menor de edad.-

-¿ Segura aquí ? ¿ Por cuánto tiempo será así ? ¿ Cuánto tiempo tardaré en estar en tu misma situación ? -

- Comprende... no quiero convertirte en una exiliada como lo seré yo a partir de ahora - le dice Hikari con toda la calma de la es que es capaz en ese momento, pero ella mejor que nadie sabe ahora de lo que son capaces sus padres.

- ¡ Por favor Hikari, no me dejes aquí ! - suplica la menor.

Hoshi no Hikari, lo piensa rápidamente, debe protegerla no desea abandonarla a su suerte y condenarla a lo que ella misma ya ha vivido.

- Mira Ryu, yo no puedo quedarme un solo día más aquí, pero...¡ Te prometo que volveré por tí ! No sé a donde vaya ahora, pero yo regresaré para llevarte conmigo, solo deja tener un lugar seguro para ambas. -

- Bueno, para las tres, querrás decir - le corrige la menor.

- Todavía falta ver ese asunto con Akemi, pero por lo pronto mi dragoncita ¡ Volveré, te lo prometo, solo dame algo de tiempo ! -

- ¡ Espero contar con ese tiempo antes de que a nuestros padres se les ocurra otra cosa ! -

Se abrazan a modo de despedida, pero con la certeza de que se volverán a encontrar muy pronto.

Hikari entonces se dirige con sus maletas a la salida de ese que había sido su " hogar " hasta ahora.  
Todavía escucha las palabras de su padre:

- ¡ Si te atreves a salir por esa puerta, olvídate de ésta casa !

¡ Eres una ingrata !

¡ Olvídate de que eres parte de ésta familia !

¡ Olvídate de lo que te corresponde de herencia !

¡ Olvídate de nosotros ! -

Ella cruzó la puerta echándole una última mirada a sus padres, con el alma rota, pero pensando en un futuro mejor. Salió de la propiedad, ya buscaría un taxi o algo, más cuando llegó a la carretera, un auto negro aguardaba estacionado, el chofer en cuanto la vio, se aproximó a ella y amable se apresuró a ayudarle con sus maletas.

- ¿ Me permite señorita ? -

- ¿ Pero qué ocurre, quién es usted ? -

- Disculpe Hikari San, pero son órdenes de Sesshoumaru Sama, debo llevarla a la finca No Taisho -

- ¿ Sesshoumaru Sama ? ¡ Debí suponerlo ! - dice ella sonriendo, mientras enjuga sus lagrimas- ¡ Vamos pues ! -

" Fin del Flash back "

Lo que sucedió después ya es historia...

Hikari aceptó temporalmente la hospitalidad de Sesshoumaru en su finca, en lo que decidía que hacer y adonde ir.

Akemi al volver a su casa al día siguiente, se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus padres acababan de recibir una no muy grata visita. Los No Haku habían ido a exigir a sus padres que evitaran que su hija volviera a ver a Hikari.  
Los padres de Akemi le pusieron el ultimátum de que se alejara de esa mujer o ellos se encargarían de que jamás se supiera nada más de Hikari usando los medios que fueran necesarios.

Akemi no quería averiguar de lo que serían capaces sus padres, así que sin dejarse amedrentar, hizo su maleta y sin decir casi nada, salió de su casa y se reunió con Hikari, contándoles a todos de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellas.

Al final decidieron, convencidas por Sesshoumaru, que volarían todos juntos de regreso a Japón, donde ellas podrían rehacer su vida y él las mantendría vigiladas, hasta que pasara el peligro.  
Así que el viaje en el que retornaron a Japón, se realizó lo más pronto posible, llevando a ambas parejas a bordo.

Sesshoumaru Sama todavía volvió a sorprender al par de chicas, pues les hizo entrega de la preciosa casa en la que ahora viven.

- Éste es mi obsequio en agradecimiento por todo lo que han tenido que enfrentar - les dijo cuando las llevaron a su nuevo hogar, nada más tocar tierra en su pais de origen.

Desde luego, como siempre Sesshoumaru no aceptó una negativa ni peros al respecto. Así mismo las mantendría con escoltas para asegurarse de que nadie les haga daño.

Es en esa preciosa casa en la que se encuentran ahora, así mismo han montado una pequeña empresa juntando sus ahorros con la que planean salir adelante.

- ¿ En qué tanto piensas Hikari ? - le pregunta Akemi, mientras da los toques finales al peinado de su amiga.

- Sólo recordaba lo sucedido en los últimos días y como es que nos encontramos aquí ahora, solo me causa pesar el saber la manera en que te he hecho salir de tu casa. -

- ¡ Oh vamos Hikari , ya soy mayor de edad ! fue decisión mía también, además no habrás creído que te librarías de mí tan fácil ¿ Eh estrellita ? -

- No era mi intención que resultaran así las cosas, ahora te encuentras lejos de tus padres -

- Eso sería tarde o temprano - dice Akemi - además estamos juntas en esto - le dice la chica abrazando a Hikari por la espalda y posando su cabeza en el hombro de esa chica con la que ha decidido compartir su vida.

- ¡ Akemi, no sabes cómo agradezco el tenerte a mi lado y más ahora en éstos difíciles momentos para ambas ! sé que esto no será fácil al inicio, pero no nos daremos por vencidas.

Las manos de Akemi empiezan a deslizarse por el tibio cuerpo de su pareja, la cual se gira y posando sus verdes ojos en esos preciosos ojos castaños le susurra:

- ¡ Sabes que te amo Akemi ! ¡ Más que nada en el mundo ! -

- ¡ Lo sé Hikari, casi tanto como yo a ti ! -

La chica de oscuro cabello se queda callada un momento y luego le pregunta mostrándose seria de improviso:

- ¿ Oye Hikari ? -

-Dime cariño... ¿ Qué pasa ? - le responde ella mientras acaricia dulcemente la cara de su amante.

- ¿ Ahora sí me dirás cuál es el asunto pendiente entre tú y Sesshoumaru ? -

Hikari se sonroja al escucharla.

- ¿ Qué ocurre Hikari, qué es lo que me ocultas ? -

Hikari sabe que Akemi no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente y suspirando decide contarle de una vez por todas de que se trata.

- Verás Akemi, lo que ocurre, es que hay una parte de la promesa hecha por Sesshoumaru a su madre, que me parece él sí piensa cumplir en algún momento y pues no es algo que pueda hacer él solo por más poder y dinero que tenga.

- ¿ De qué se trata y qué tienes tú que ver en eso ? -

- Pues... que el compromiso entre él y yo incluye... un heredero... -

- ¡¿ Queeeeé ?! ¡ Ah no, eso no ! ¡ Tú y él no van a...bueno tú sabes... estar juntos ! ¡ Y no me pongas esa cara Hoshi no Hikari , porque bien que sé que eso no te disgustaría del todo, malvada y oscura estrella ! -

- ¡ Tranquila Akemi ! tú sabes que de ésa forma solo deseo estar contigo , solo tus manos me tocan ... ! - le dice Hikari tratando de aflojar el intenso agarre que ahora mantiene sobre ella su pareja.

- Pues no veo como entonces piensan hacerle, porque si no me equivoco... ¡ Sí lo van a hacer ! ¿ No es así ? -

- Bueno, es un hecho de que él quiere un heredero y no creo que se conforme con adoptar a alguien simplemente y pues... no creo que Inuyasha por mucho que lo ame, sea capaz de obrar milagros y ... -

- ¡ Pues yo quiero formar parte de esto , ya te dije que no te librarás de mí tan fácil ! -

- ¡¿ Un trío ?! - exclama Hikari asombrada.

- ¡ Sí es necesario con tal de que no estés sola con él ! -

Hoshi no Hikari se sonroja enormemente.

- ¡ Vaya Akemi pervertida ! -

La chica de castaños ojos, aprisiona de forma más estrecha a Hikari tomándola por las muñecas, haciéndole saber quién manda en eso.

Cuando Hikari habla de nuevo, lo hace con dificultad.

- Bueno... verás Akemi, en realidad él y yo habíamos pensado en algún momento en la fertilización " in vitro " ¿ Sabes ? pues dudo mucho que nuestras respectivas parejas aceptaran algo más allá de eso y aunque lo dudes, yo no planeo serte infiel de ninguna forma.-

- ¡ A vaya , eso ya es diferente ! aunque debo decir que de cualquier forma se me hace algo casi bizarro en nuestra realidad... ¡ En fin , ya lo veremos más adelante, pero ahora mi malvada estrella... ! ¿ En qué nos quedamos ? -

Se prodigan entonces toda clase de caricias que están encendiendo los ánimos entre ellas. Sus lenguas y bocas viajan intensas del cuello a la boca de ambas, es sumamente difícil saber quien domina a quien.  
Hasta que finalmente Hikari cede ante la intensidad de su chica y se deja conducir a la mullida cama, donde al poco rato las caricias han subido a niveles insospechados.

Cuando ése por demás cálido encuentro termina, ambas chicas deben reacomodar sus ropas y peinados, entre risas y besos, para salir al poco rato y abordar el auto que las llevará a la florería.

" ¡ Ahora sólo falta ir por ti Ryu , solo unos pocos días más ! " - piensa Hikari mientras viajan en el auto.

* * *

Y en Canadá...

Ryu ha sido llamada por sus padres para hablar con ella.

- ¿ Querían verme ? - les pregunta respetuosa cuando llega con ellos. La relación con sus padres se ha enfriado bastante, aunque trata de no complicarse la vida, ha seguido con su rutina de la forma más tranquila que puede con ellos, ya llegará el momento de decir algunas cosas, pero no ahora, simplemente después de lo que ha pasado, quiere evitarse problemas.

- Sí Ryu, siéntate por favor - le ordena su padre aparentemente calmado.

Ella lo hace enseguida, se encuentran, en el despacho de su padre, el mismo sitio donde su hermana estuvo con ellos la última vez. Se encuentra también su madre que por el momento guarda silencio.

- Lo que queremos decirte es sencillo - continua hablando su padre - Sabes como nuestra hija que eres, que gozas de muchos privilegios y que de hecho ahora eres nuestra única hija y heredera -

Éste comentario no puede más que molestar a Ryu que tuerce el gesto con desagrado, lo cual desde luego es notado por su padre, pero lo ignora simplemente.

- Así mismo debes comprender que tienes algunas obligaciones que cumplir para con nosotros, lo cual esperamos que hagas de mejor manera que la ingrata de tu hermana, quien además es una completa vergüenza para nosotros.-

El semblante de Ryu se endurece al escuchar esas palabras de su padre, más no replica nada... aún.

- Debes saber Ryu, que en fecha muy próxima se llevará a cabo una reunión aquí, con una importante familia de empresarios establecida en Estados Unidos, en la cual tu tendrás un papel determinante -

- ¿ A qué te refieres concretamente padre ? - dice ella entrecerrando los ojos.

- A que en ésa reunión, se anunciará tu compromiso con el heredero de ésa familia, con la cual será muy conveniente tu unión por varios motivos.-

Ryu se queda helada... ¡ No puede ser ! ¡ No puede estarse repitiendo la historia de su hermana ! ¡ Acaban de perder a su otra hija ! ¿ Y en tan poco tiempo ya están en marcha para hacer lo mismo con ella ? ¡ Simplemente no puede creerlo !  
Se siente indignada y sumamente molesta y con ese sentimiento les responde:

- ¿ Ustedes no pierden el tiempo verdad ? ¡ Con tal de mantener su fortuna y posición social no dudan en usar a sus hijas a su conveniencia !-

Sus padres la miran atónitos, no pueden creer que ella les hable de ese modo.

- ¡ Pero cómo te atreves insolente chiquilla ! - le grita su madre aproximándose a ella con la mano en alto.

- ¡ Pues seré casi una chiquilla, pero a mí no me van a hacer lo que hicieron con mi hermana ! - le dice evadiéndola.

- ¡ Eso lo veremos, no estamos pidiendo tu opinión ! además aún eres menor de edad y tu deber es obedecernos. - exclama furioso su padre.

- Pues pueden estar seguros de que lo que vivió mi hermana me ha quedado como un muy claro ejemplo de lo que ustedes son capaces, y además ahora estoy más convencida de que ella tenía razón al decirme que tuviera cuidado de ustedes y que no permitiera que pasaran sobre de mí -

Ryu les lanza una mirada mezcla de tristeza y tremenda furia y sale a grandes zancadas de la habitación, para dirigirse a su alcoba, pero al poco rato escucha como es encerrada con llave.

Corre hacía la puerta, la cual empieza a golpear con ambas manos en puños mientras grita desesperada:

- ¡ Abran, abranmeee ! ¡ No pueden hacer esto, no soy su prisionera ! -

Luego comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación furiosa y desesperada, pareciera que en cualquier momento será en verdad capaz de lanzar fuego por la boca para desaparecer la puerta que la mantiene prisionera.

- ¡ Ah no ! a mi no me van a obligar a nada, si Hikari que era más tranquila que yo, no se sometió... ¡ Mucho menos yo !-

Al poco rato ya se descuelga por la ventana usando las sábanas de su cama anudadas unas con otras, con una mochila al hombro con lo más indispensable, salta rodando por el césped y corriendo hacia la espesura del bosque y perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche.

* * *

Todo está dispuesto cuando llegan a la florería los primeros invitados, todo reluce y se encuentra adornado con impresionantes y bellos arreglos florales, dando una muestra del buen gusto del propietario.

Cuando el alto e impresionante empresario peli plata arriba al lugar vestido de forma elegante e impecable, los representantes de los medios de comunicación lo rodean enseguida, él como siempre los maneja a su antojo, pareciendo casi encantador en medio de su absoluta seriedad. Para todos ya es por demás conocido que el joven No Taisho no es el único heredero de la importante dinastía que domina una gran parte de las empresas del Japón, pues se ha difundido ampliamente la noticia de la existencia del joven y atractivo Inuyasha No Taisho.

Sesshoumaru Sama se deshace fácilmente de los reporteros y se dirige rápidamente al interior de la florería.

- ¿ Dónde está Inuyasha ? - pregunta nada más entrar.

- ¡ Hola Sesshoumaru ! ya no debe tardar en bajar, subió a cambiarse una vez que acabamos con los últimos detalles aquí - le responde Kouga mientras termina de acomodar una enorme ramo de amapolas.

Sesshoumaru saluda rápidamente a los amigos de Inuyasha , que ahora lo son también de él y sube las escaleras con rumbo al departamento de su mucho más que hermano. Inuyasha se ha mudado ya a la enorme mansión No Taisho a insistencia de Sesshoumaru aunque en ésta ocasión, el chico ha regresado a su modesto departamento para estar desde muy temprano haciéndose cargo de los preparativos que debían llevar a cabo. Mientras tanto el personal contratado para la ocasión ya se ocupa de atender a los invitados que ya acuden al lugar.

El millonario entra al departamento de su chico y pasa directamente a la alcoba, donde Inuyasha ya luce un elegante traje oscuro y cepilla su largo y blanquísimo cabello. Sesshoumaru entra silencioso y cuando Inuyasha lo nota, ya unas hábiles manos se deslizan por sus brazos para posarse en sus manos, entrelazan sus dedos con lo de él, tomándolo por detrás, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo, mientras unos muy sensuales labios se posan en su cuello aspirando profundamente, mientras a él mismo llega el inquietante e irresistible aroma de su amada pareja.

- ¡ Aaaaaah ! - suspira Sesshoumaru - ¿ Cómo te atreves Inu chan ? -

- ¿ A...a qué.. te refieres ? - pregunta turbado y sonrojado el chico sin comprender.

Entonces siente como lo giran tomándolo por los hombros para encararlo, todavía le cuesta trabajo enfrentar ésa imponente mirada, ahora que puede contemplarla sin reservas, es más no cree poder acostumbrarse nunca.

- ¡ Espera Sessh ! ¿ Qué... ocurre ? - dice ya con las mejillas encendidas.

Sesshoumaru toma el rostro de Inuyasha entre sus manos y entrecerrando lo ojos le dice:

- ¿ Cómo te atreves a ser taaaán ... cautivador ? ¡ Taaaaán lindo, sin tu proponértelo ! - le dice traspasándolo con su mirada de oro.

- ¡ Pero... qué cosas dice...baka ! - le responde ya titubeando al ver como el mayor se inclina y se apodera intensamente de sus labios, invadiéndolos de inmediato sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, haciéndole saber quien lleva el control en la relación. Sesshoumaru siente como Inuyasha se estremece ante el contacto, pero intensifica el beso, robándole por completo el aliento para luego soltar su boca lentamente pero sin dejarlo ir de entre sus brazos.

Sesshoumaru posa su mirada en Inuyasha, un torrente de sentimientos lo invaden por completo.

¿ Es que ahora puede decir que es feliz por completo ?

Ahora que lo tiene ahí entre sus brazos, que puede contemplarlo a su antojo sin que nada ni nadie se interponga entre ellos. Ha tenido tanto miedo de perderlo, ha sentido temor de que lo dejara de amar alejándose de él irremediablemente, al encontrarse él mismo preso de su propia realidad.

Pero a la par de todo, ha confiado en Inuyasha, en los fuertes lazos que los unen y los inquebrantables sentimientos que puede percibir tiene su hermano y amante por él.

- ¿ Qué sucede Sessh ? - le pregunta Inuyasha al notar que algo turba la hermosa mirada de Sesshoumaru, quien lo abraza nuevamente con más fuerza, atrayéndolo hacía su cálido cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, hundiendo su cara entre sus largos cabellos, para luego dejar oír su grave voz , hablándole muy suavemente ya cerca de su oído.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! ahora que te tengo así entre mis brazos y que sé que así será por mucho mucho tiempo y después del accidentado camino que hemos recorrido hasta llegar a éste maravilloso punto en el que nos encontramos ahora...

¡ No tienes idea siquiera, la manera en que atesoro cada instante que paso a tu lado !-

Sesshoumaru besa tiernamente el rostro de Inuyasha y luego continua hablándole, tratando de disimular el enorme dolor que en algún momento sintió:

- Aquél día en Canadá cuando llegaste a mi lado, mi alma y corazón estallaban de alegría. Sabía que volverías a mí, aunque debo admitir que eres un terco de lo peor y te resistías a aceptar los sentimientos que tu corazón guardaba, haciendo que tardaras demasiado. -

- Pero aún así, tú seguiste adelante con tu supuesta boda Sessh, eso me dolió enormemente - exclama resentido el chico.

Sesshoumaru se inclina y lo besa en la frente:

- ¡ Lo sé amor, lo sé ! y debes entender que a mí también me dolía seguir adelante sin tí. Pero ahora además debes saber que yo no pensaba en realidad seguir con eso, no en ése momento cuando tú finalmente habías acudido en mi búsqueda.  
¡ No tienes idea de lo perdido que me encontraba en mi oscura soledad, sin la luz que tú me brindas ! - le dice a Inu mientras roza con la yema de sus dedos ese rostro que tanto extrañó en su destierro.

- ¡ Lo sé perfectamente Sesshoumaru ! pues yo mismo me sentía como un solitario y vulnerable barco en medio de una tempestad, sin mi faro que me guiara hasta un puerto seguro -

Sesshoumaru lo cobija entre sus brazos besándole su cabeza de forma tierna.

- Ya tenía mis propios planes, ya había decidido detener esa absurda boda, pero a la vez había dejado a Hikari para que ella siguiera adelante con lo que se proponía, pues finalmente ambos perseguíamos el mismo fin. Yo sabía que ella misma no deseaba ese enlace, pues al igual que yo, ya amaba a alguien más, así que simplemente la ayudé con eso, sin hacer nada aparentemente.  
Pero mi decisión estaba tomada en cuanto tu fuiste a Canadá... ¡ Yo no me casaría !  
¡ Yo ya te pertenecía por completo !...  
Por eso cuando supe que te habías regresado nuevamente a Japón, llamé al aeropuerto y me informaron que el jet de nuestro padre iba de regreso a nuestro país, con aquello que más amaba en mi vida... simplemente me sentí abatido, destrozado por completo por dentro... y decidí jugarme la última carta ... -

- ¡ Hikari ! - exclama Inuyasha atónito.

- Sí, finalmente hay ocasiones en que nuestras acciones en la vida, son como jugadas en un tablero de ajedrez y debemos mover con habilidad nuestras piezas, haz de saber además que yo nunca hago un movimiento en falso. -

- ¡ Entonces tú...! ¿ Sabías que yo volvería ? ¿ A tal grado me conoces ?- exclama Inuyasha boquiabierto.

- Y dime Inu chan... ¿ Acaso me equivoqué ? - le pregunta traspasándolo con la mirada.

- Bueno... no... no te equivocaste ...- el chico traga saliva con dificultad y luego continua:  
- Cuando me encontraba a punto de abordar el avión, el alma me dolía intensamente y aunque sabía que lo nuestro era algo prohibido, supe en ese instante que yo no podía seguir adelante sin ti, o quizá... siempre lo supe. Prácticamente me fue imposible abordar ése avión y lo envié de regreso a Japón sin mí, mandando al olvido todas la dudas que albergaba mi corazón acerca de nuestra relación.  
¿ Acaso creías que se la dejaría tan fácil a Hikari ? -

- Je,je,je... yo sabía que regresarías, al menos a eso me aferraba Inu, así me lo indicaba esa persistente luz en mi interior que tu sembraste y que se negaba a extinguirse. -

Inuyasha lo mira ahora, posando sus transparentes ojos dorados en él, repasando una vez más esos finos rasgos con sus dedos.

- ¡ ¡ Te amo Sesshoumaru No Taisho ! !  
Mi demonio personal, aquel que con un inesperado tropiezo el destino puso en mi camino.  
¡ El más afortunado tropiezo que haya yo podido tener ! -

El chico se prende con intensidad a los labios de Sesshoumaru, depositando en ése beso todo el amor, alegría y paz que siente ahora que nada amenaza su unión.

- ¡ Te amo mi amado youkai, luz de mis ojos, calor de mi corazón y mi alma ! - dice el chico en medio de un largo suspiro.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! no puede nadie imaginar siquiera la dicha que haz puesto en mi interior, en toda mi existencia. -

Se besan nuevamente, repasando con sus manos el cuerpo de su pareja.

Pero ahora... el tiempo apremia, ahora quizá no es el momento, pero ya lo tendrán , una y mil veces más. Casi contra su voluntad se sueltan uno al otro.

- ¡ Ya me encargaré de ti amor, más tarde pagarás por tu atrevimiento ! Pero por ahora vamos ya es hora.- le dice con sensual voz Sesshoumaru.

Bajan juntos y las fotografías no se hacen esperar, pues aunque hay muchos rumores, no han podido los medios confirmar nada, lo cual divierte sobremanera al par de millonarios. Es casi como un duelo entre ambas partes, los medios por un lado y los No Taisho por el otro.

Sesshoumaru a petición de Inuyasha, lo trata frente a todos como su hermano simplemente, sin dar a notar nada más... pero a solas... ¡ A solas es otra cosa !

Sesshoumaru le susurra discretamente en cierto momento:

- ¡ Ya te tendré en mis manos para mí solo Inu !-

Ante lo cual Inuyasha solo lo mira, suspira y disimula lo mejor que puede.

Al poco rato ya se encuentran a la entrada de la galería cuyo acceso está cerrado por un ancho listón rojo.

- Bien Inuyasha, ha llegado al fin el momento - le dice Sesshoumaru que se encuentra parado a su lado.

- No puedo creer que uno de mis sueños esté a punto de hacerse realidad gracias a otro que ya se ha cumplido- le dice posando sus ahora brillantes ojos en esa impresionante galería que ahora será inaugurada.

Inuyasha agradece a todos su presencia, principalmente a aquellos que estuvieron con él en todo momento por muy difíciles que fueran éstos. Pero ahora todo está en calma, ya no habrá más espera, ahora es su momento al fin.

Entonces corta el listón permitiendo el acceso al lugar, al cual entran todos admirando el talento del joven No Taisho.  
Los ojos de Inuyasha se humedecen a causa de la emoción, Sesshoumaru saca su pañuelo y se lo entrega, rozando suavemente su mano del chico, en un sensual detalle, imperceptible para los demás.

La reunión fue cordial y animada, incluso surgieron compradores para varios de sus cuadros, recibiendo bastantes halagos por la sensibilidad mostrada en ellos, así como el excelente manejo de las técnicas.

- ¡ Vaya Inu, esto es maravilloso ! - se aproxima Miroku a él y enseguida lo abraza felicitándolo - ¡ Mucha felicidades Inu, me alegro mucho por tí ! -

Enseguida sus demás amigos se unen a las felicitaciones que recibe contento, Sesshoumaru se aproxima y de manera educada lo felicita también dándole un sincero abrazo, para disimuladamente zafarlo de los brazos de sus amigos mientras le susurra:

-¡ Estoy verdaderamente satisfecho y el gusto que siento es enorme, al ver otra de tus metas alcanzadas, haciéndote lucir esa sonrisa que tanto amo. Aunque mi amado pintor... ya me encargaré de felicitarte de una forma más... apropiada...¡ A solas ! -

- ¡ Sessh, estamos en público ! -

Sesshoumaru se aparta un poco de él y le dice :

- ¡ Cómo si eso me importara !  
Pero... está bien, te daré tiempo hasta que puedas demostrar abiertamente lo que sientes por mí y que yo pueda hacerlo como deseo - le dice con una muy sutil sonrisa.

En ese momento se acercan los reporteros nuevamente para entrevistarlos y ellos se apartan momentáneamente .  
Llegan después Hikari y Akemi tomadas de la mano, sin importarles los murmullos disimulados de la gente y con una sonrisa en la boca felicitan a Inuyasha.

- ¡ Muchas Felicidades Inuyasha, me parece perfecto que ustedes puedan disfrutar de un justo periodo de paz, ambos lo merecen y que mejor que de ésta maravillosa forma... ¡ Vaya manera de aparecer en escena Inu ! ¡ Ustedes sí que saben hacer las cosas ! - le dice Hikari a la vez que lo abraza y deposita un suave beso en la mejilla del chico.

- ¡ Enhorabuena chico lindo ! - le dice Akemi mirándolo intensamente, aunque deja de hacerlo cuando siente como es traspasada por otra dorada mirada a lo lejos - ¡ Ejem, ejem ! estaremos al pendiente de tus próximas exposiciones - dice ella adoptando un aire más serio, se aproxima al chico y le da un beso en cada mejilla y no se aparta de él hasta que Hikari la jala disimuladamente frunciendo el ceño, de la misma forma que lo hace un alto empresario que ya se aproxima a ellos, tomando al chico por el brazo y alejándolo un poco más de la chica de negro cabello.

La reunión transcurre tranquila, hasta que poco a poco todo se queda en calma al irse retirando los invitados. Una vez cerrada la galería, cada pareja se retira a "festejar " por cuenta propia, digamos que la temperatura en varios puntos de Tokio... fue bastante elevada.

* * *

La llamada llegó justo cuando ya se disponían a descansar...

- ¡ Moshi moshi ! -

- ¡ Hikari, soy yo ! -

- ¡ Ryu ! ¿ Qué pasa ? - pregunta Hikari intrigada, separándose del abrazo que mantenía con Akemi recostadas en su lecho, quien a su vez la observa atenta, escucha como Hikari responde cada vez más preocupada:

- ¡ ¿ Cómo dices , que ellos queeeé ?! -  
¡ No puede ser ! ¿ Tan pronto ?  
¿ En dónde te encuentras ?  
No te muevas de ahí, saldré cuanto antes para allá ... ¡ Sí ahí estarás segura, espera por mí ! ¡ Nos vemos, cuídate ! Bye,bye. -

- ¿ Qué sucede ? - pregunta Akemi al ver el semblante de preocupación de Hikari y como ésta se incorpora para vestirse nuevamente.

- Era Ryu... se ha escapado de la casa de mis padres -

- ¡ Queeeé ! ¿ Qué ocurrió ? ¡ Ay no me digas... ! ¿ Es por causa de tus padres no es así ? -

- Así es... piensan comprometerla con alguien por conveniencia...justo como lo hicieron conmigo -

- ¿ Por qué no me extraña ? ¿ Es que no aprendieron nada al perderte ? - exclama Akemi molesta.

-¡ Es evidente que no ! Debo adelantar el viaje que pensaba realizar en unos días más a Canadá , debo partir de inmediato -

En ése instante suena de nueva cuenta su teléfono de Hikari:

- Diga - responde ella rápidamente.

- Soy yo, Sesshoumaru - escucha la conocida voz del empresario.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru ! ¿ Supongo que ya lo sabes ? -

- Así es... ¿ Cuándo planeas partir ? -

- Cuanto antes mejor, en cuanto consiga vuelo para allá -

- Entonces hazlo de inmediato, ya hice los arreglos necesarios. Ella se encuentra segura en la finca, mi mayordomo se comunicó conmigo en cuanto Ryu llegó allí, ya le dí instrucciones al respecto, la mantendrá oculta al menos hasta que tú llegues. Así mismo mi jet está listo, para el momento que decidas partir-

- ¡ Gracias Sessh ! ¿ Cómo podré pagarte lo que haces por nosotras ? -

- Ya lo han hecho por adelantado Hikari - luego, fingiendo molestia, Sesshoumaru le dice:

- Además tengo un asunto pendiente con esa chiquilla -

- ¿ De qué se trata ? -

- De que a mi querido novio, se le escapó contarme los métodos de persuasión que usó con él tu hermanita -

"¡ Cielos, creo que Ryu está en problemas también por acá ! " - piensa Hikari, pero luego añade frunciendo el ceño:

- ¡ Mira Sesshoumaru No Taisho, que yo también ya me entré de cómo le "aclaraste " las dudas a Akemi ! -

- Ella es muy persistente y quería respuestas, así que yo solo se las di - responde como si nada Sesshoumaru -

- ¿ A sí ? pues Inuyasha estaba hecho un niño terco y dizque heterosexual que no entendía razones y Ryu solo ayudó a aclararle las ideas -

-. . . - un pequeño momento de silencio - bien, supongo que esto es un empate y a ambos nos convino que así fueran las cosas - responde finalmente Sesshoumaru.

- ¡ Empate ! - exclaman a la vez en medio de un profundo suspiro.

- Etto... Sessh... ¡ Gracias de todos modos por todo ! saldré de inmediato hacia el aeropuerto-

- Si lo deseas yo hablaré con tus padres, podría lograr bastante - exclama Sesshoumaru.

- ¡ Gracias , pero creo que es algo que debemos hacer nosotras ! de cualquier forma no creo que lograras mucho con ellos-

- Entonces, creo que no me conoces muy bien después de todo - exclama Sesshoumaru antes de cortar la llamada.

Cuando Hoshi no Hikari llegó al hangar de los No Taisho, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque comprendió que tratándose de él no debería de causarle sorpresa, pues Sesshoumaru se encontraba a bordo del jet cuando ella lo abordó, partiendo de inmediato.

- Pero Sesshoumaru...¿ Qué ocurre ? No era necesario apartarte de tus ocupaciones, yo me encargaré de todo... -

- Tú no puedes presentarte así como así para hablar con tus padres y decirles que Ryu se viene contigo- le ataja de inmediato Sesshoumaru.

-Realmente, no pensaba ir con ellos -

- Míralo de ésta forma- le dice Sesshoumaru mientras se pone cómodo en su amplio y mullido asiento- si tus padres no han tomado cartas en el asunto contigo, se debe sin duda a que eres mayor de edad y ya no te manejarán como ellos desean, además ellos deben pensar que ésta idea de vivir con Akemi llegará a su fín y tu regresarás arrepentida a su lado -

- ¡ Pues están muy equivocados al creer eso ! - dice molesta Hikari.

- Yo lo sé perfectamente, estoy seguro de que así es, pero comprende que con Ryu es otra situación, aparte de ser menor de edad es por decirlo así, su última carta para jugar, después de que tu resultaste ser una " vergüenza " para ellos, les sería complicado encontrar alguien que acepte casarse contigo ¿ Entiendes ? -

- ¡Puffff ! - puja molesta Hikari - ¡ Cómo si eso me importara ! aunque supongo que tienes razón, ellos no dejarán el asunto así como así en el olvido - reflexiona Hikari.

- Solo te pido lo dejes en mis manos, me aseguraré de que todo quede de la mejor manera para que ustedes tres puedan seguir adelante en paz… confía en mí . Después de todo si las cosas son así ahora, en gran medida se debe a mi causa -

- ¡ Oh vamos , no seas presumido ! que yo también tengo mucho que ver -  
Sesshoumaru la mira y solo sonríe levemente pero permanece en silencio, después de todo ya tiene su plan perfectamente trazado.

La llegada a la finca No Taisho en Canadá después del largo viaje estuvo llena de alegría, al reunirse finalmente ambas hermanas No Haku. Descansarán un par de días y volverán juntas a Japón.

- Mañana iremos a ver a sus padres - les comunica Sesshoumaru por la noche del día siguiente de su llegada.

- ¡ ¿ Para qué ? ! - exclama Ryu alarmada.

- Confía en él Ryu, no me cabe la menor duda de que siempre sabe lo que hace - la tranquiliza Hikari.

De acuerdo a lo planeado, al día siguiente Sesshoumaru llama a las dos No Haku para avisarles que irá él junto con Ryu, lo cual sorprende a las dos, la mayor insiste en que debe acompañarlos, pero Sesshoumaru las convence de que es mejor así, quedándose Hikari en la finca cuando ellos dos parten a bordo de uno de sus automóviles.

Cuando llegan a la residencia No Haku, Sesshoumaru tranquiliza a una muy nerviosa Ryu que se pregunta preocupada que se traerá entre manos ese atractivo y altivo joven.

- ¡ Tranquila Ryu, ahora deja todo en mis manos ! - le dice mientras esperan a la entrada del lugar.

- ¡ Buen día Sesshoumaru Sama ! - los reciben los sirvientes de la residencia, conduciéndolos de inmediato al salón.

Mientras caminan, Sesshoumaru toma de la mano a Ryu, quien se sonroja tremendamente y se sorprende demasiado, pero el joven No Taisho le susurra al oído:

- ¡ Confía en mí y sígueme la corriente o por lo menos no digas nada que arruine todo ! -

La chica lo mira sumamente intrigada, pero asiente en silencio.

El matrimonio No Haku ya aguarda por ellos, el padre de Ryu la mira bastante molesto, más le intriga la familiaridad con que van tomados de la mano, aunque no comenta nada aún, al menos hasta saber que pasa.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru Sama, siempre es un placer tenerlo aquí ! - lo saluda amable con una respetuosa inclinación No Haku San - " Y más aún cuando pensábamos que no querría volver por aquí " , piensa el hombre con cierto alivio.

- Señores No Haku, tengan ustedes un buen día, lamento venir así de forma tan repentina, pues en realidad planeaba hacerlo algún tiempo más adelante, pero parece que mi querida Ryu no ha querido aguardar más -

La adolescente ante tales palabras, está a punto de replicar algo sumamente sorprendida, pero un apretón en su mano le hace guardar silencio.

- Sesshoumaru Sama, me temo que no comprendo - replica con aparente calma el padre de Ryu. - cuando su mayordomo nos avisó que vendría hoy, la verdad nos sorprendió bastante. -

- Lo que sucede... es que he venido a solicitar la completa tutela sobre Ryu, para poder llevarla conmigo a Japón - dice Sesshoumaru con su grave y serena voz.

- ¡¿ Cómo dice ?! - exclaman sorprendidos ambos padres.

Sesshoumaru los mira con semblante severo y entonces les dice en forma por demás directa:

- ¡ Hablemos claro No Haku San! usted y yo somos hombres de negocios y bajo ésos términos me parece que nos entenderemos. Finalmente el compromiso que han hecho con anterioridad con mis padres con respecto a su otra hija, fue eso... una especie de negocio ¿ O es que acaso me equivoco ? - le dice clavando su dorada mirada en él.

El hombre está a punto de replicar, pero parece comprender de golpe hacia donde se dirige Sesshoumaru, quien vuelve a hablar en ese momento.

- Dado el fallido enlace con Hoshi no Hikari, he pensado en Ryu para lograr tal, lo cual ya le he comunicado con anterioridad a ella, sin que le desagrade en lo absoluto - Sesshoumaru da otro apretón a la mano nerviosa que sostiene entre la suya .

- Pero como comprenderá - continúa No Taisho Sama - ella es aún menor de edad y yo deseo esperar un tiempo pertinente ,hasta su mayoría de edad para ser exactos y permitir que ella elija por cuenta propia, aunque me parece que ya está más que decidida. - dice Sesshoumaru al tiempo que le sonríe de forma muy convincente a la chica, la cual de la mejor forma posible compone algo parecido a una sonrisa.

- Estoy segura de que ella tomará la mejor decisión ¿ No es así Ryu ? - interviene la Señora No Haku, que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento, dirigiéndole una falsa sonrisa a su hija.

Ante lo cual la chica asiente de forma silenciosa con la cabeza, pero asqueada con la situación.

- Pero esto es tan inesperado, tal vez debamos pensarlo un poco. - dice el padre de la chica, aparentando falsamente querer aplazar el asunto.

- Yo me ofrezco a encargarme de ella totalmente, aunque desde luego vivirá aparte hasta que llegue el momento de llevar a cabo el paso siguiente, pero me comprometo a ponerla a cargo de alguien de mi absoluta confianza para que la cuide-

Los padres de Ryu no pueden creer lo aparentemente afortunados que son y tras una muy breve deliberación, acceden al " compromiso " entre el imponente Sesshoumaru Sama y su hija.

- ¿ Pero supongo que estarán de acuerdo en realizar una reunión para anunciar su compromiso ? - dice todavía la madre de la chica.

- Realmente no tengo tiempo de esos formalismos, debo regresar de inmediato a Japón pues tengo muchos asuntos por atender, espero comprendan. Mis abogados se encargarán de hacerles llegar los papeles necesarios con lo referente a la tutela de Ryu - concluye Sesshoumaru dando por terminada la plática. Ante la decidida e impactante mirada del alto empresario, el matrimonio No Haku asiente en silencio, pero profundamente satisfechos de lo sucedido.

Y tras una corta espera en que Ryu empaca lo necesario y tras una breve despedida de sus padres, parten juntos del lugar. En cuanto se alejan en el automóvil Ryu parece salir del estado de shock en el que se halla y mira atónita a Sesshoumaru.

- Pero... Sesshoumaru... me puedes decir... ¡¿ Qué demonios es lo que acabas de hacer ? ! -

A lo cual el millonario sonríe muy levemente, divertido por la expresión de la chica y le dice tranquilamente:

- Pues te llevo a Japón con tu hermana... sin represalias – le dice tan tranquilo.

Ante lo que Ryu al comprender al fin por completo no puede más que sonreír también.

- ¡ De verdad que eres único Sesshoumaru ! -

Sesshoumaru clava entonces su penetrante mirada en la adolescente y le dice:

- Aunque te advierto que yo ya estoy comprometido con alguien más... por cierto sería muy recomendable para ti, el no volver a intentar persuadir a Inuyasha con alguno de tus... " métodos " ¿ Me explico ? -

- ¡ Uuuups, sí comprendo ! cuenta con ello y... ¡ Gracias de verdad por todo Sesshoumaru ! -

Cuando llegan a la finca y Ryu le cuenta todo a Hikari, ésta casi se desmaya de la impresión.

- ¡ O sea que tú... él... los dos ! ¡¿ Están comprometidos ?! -

La leve risa de Sesshoumaru se deja oír entonces.

- ¡ Vamos Hoshi no Hikari , ya deberías de saber que es solo de apariencia ! al menos ustedes y yo sabemos que así es. Por otro lado ¿ Acaso querías a tus padres tras de ustedes todo el tiempo ?-

- ¡ No claro que no, pero esto es... ! -

- ¡ Conveniente ! yo que ustedes no me preocuparía tanto, después de todo yo ya le pertenezco a alguien y ... ¡ La verdad, no creo que se aparte de mí ni yo de él tan fácilmente ! ya nos encargaremos de éste falso compromiso... como lo hicimos con el otro -

- Bueno, yo espero que sea menos espectacular el asunto - dice riendo finamente Ryu, ante lo cual los tres se unen en sonoras risas.

- De verdad que has cambiado Sessh, no sé si hasta me das más miedo que antes, nunca te había visto reír - le dice Hikari a Sesshoumaru, contenta de ver el cambio que ha tenido su amigo de la infancia.

- Debo decir que tengo un muy buen maestro y un enorme motivo para hacerlo, pues la perspectiva de mi vida dio un enorme giro. - le responde el altivo joven pensativo.

* * *

Seis meses después en Japón...

- ¡ Vamos Inu no seas terco y acompáñame ! - le dice Sesshoumaru a su chico tomándolo de la mano para jalarlo fuera de la mansión que ya comparten.

- ¡ Ya voy, ya voy ! - responde desconcertado Inuyasha - lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que ir con los ojos vendados.

- Ya lo verás a su debido tiempo... ¿ Es que acaso uno no puede darle una sorpresa a la persona que más se ama en el mundo ? - le dice Sesshoumaru al tiempo que deposita un suave beso en la mejilla del chico.

- ¡ Keh, Sesshoumaru baka, eso lo entiendo perfecto ! pero...¡ Justo cuando ya me acostumbré a ver el mundo de nuevo, a disfrutar el contemplarte a ti, llegas y me vendas los ojos ! -

Inuyasha solo escucha una suave risa con ésa manera tan sensual que tiene su hermano mayor que lo enloquece.

Sesshoumaru lo ayuda a subir al auto y siente como conduce por un rato, hasta que finalmente se detiene aparcando el auto en algún lugar y lo sujeta de la mano para descender, rememorando cuando lo hacía al carecer él de la vista, afortunadamente ahora las circunstancias son felizmente diferentes.

- ¡ Llegamos Inu chan ! -

- ¡ Al fin ! ¿ Ahora sí me descubrirás los ojos Sessh ?-

- No aún mi desesperado novio - le responde el mayor ocultando una extraña alegría en su grave voz.

Sesshoumaru lo conduce todavía un tramo del desconocido camino, jalándolo de la mano y siente al fin como se detienen.

- ¿ Ahora sí ?-

- ¡ Ahora sí ! -

Percibe como la venda es desatada y retirada lentamente casi desesperando al chico.

La sorpresa para Inuyasha no puede ser mayor, siente como las piernas le tiemblan y debe sujetarse del brazo de su alto hermano, quien presto lo sujeta por la cintura.

- ¡ Pero Sessh... esto es... increíble...! -

- ¡ Ésta es tu nueva escuela mi futuro artista ! -

- ¡¿ Cómo dices ?! - exclama Inuyasha sin poder dar crédito a las palabras que escucha.

- Ya me encargué de todo Inu, ya realicé el papeleo, ya estás matriculado y hoy comienzas tus clases - le dice con una torcida sonrisa Sesshoumaru, complacido al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico, prácticamente sus dorados ojos relucen intensamente.

- ¡ Queeeeé ! -

- ¡ Anda, no querrás llegar tarde a tus clases ! - lo apresura Sesshoumaru mientras saca la cartera de fina piel de la cajuela del auto, casualmente idéntica a la que él portaba cuando Inuyasha chocó con él y gracias a lo cual se conocieron, colocándosela en las manos a su atónito chico. - Adentro encontrarás toda la documentación, todo lo hice de acuerdo a lo que alguna vez me habías confiado sobre tus planes a futuro. Y no te malacostumbres ¡ Eh Inu ! de ahora en adelante tú te encargarás de todo, pero vaya que estaré al pendiente de ti... como siempre. -

Los ojos del chico se llenan de lágrimas y sin pensarlo más, se lanza hacía Sesshoumaru y lo abraza con fuerza y luego le planta tremendo beso.

- ¡ Vaya, veo que te has vuelto más desinhibido ! - logra decir Sesshoumaru al separarse de tan intensa muestra de su chico.

Inuyasha se sonroja tremendamente y se sonríe al contemplar un leve tono carmín en las blancas mejillas de Sesshoumaru, pero le dice en suave tono:

- ¡ Gracias Sessh , eres tan especial, por eso te amo tanto !

¡ Tú ya eres mi sueño hecho realidad !-

Sesshoumaru sonríe complacido.

- ¡Anda o se te hará tarde !  
¡ Sigue adelante con tus sueños Inu, que yo velo por ti ! -

Ante lo cual el chico le regala otra franca y tierna sonrisa y se dirige entonces a la que será su universidad, una de las más prestigiadas escuelas superiores en el área de bellas artes de todo Japón.

- ¡ Ah Inu... ! - le llama todavía Sesshoumaru .

El chico voltea al tiempo que su hermano mayor le lanza un juego de llaves.

- ¡ Toma! la otra parte de mi regalo lo encontrarás aparcado en el estacionamiento... es de color rojo - le dice con un brillo travieso en sus dorados ojos.

Inuyasha mueve la cabeza resignado al mismo tiempo que piensa:

" Es que ése atractivo hombre no piensa dejar de sorprenderme alguna vez "

Cuando terminan sus clases de Inuyasha, se dirige al estacionamiento buscando el lugar correspondiente al número marcado en la tarjeta hallada en su cartera, para descubrir que un grupo de estudiantes rodean el sitio que busca mirando embobados, el auto que observan es un soberbio ferrari rojo que deja boquiabierto al chico.

Se abre paso entre los estudiantes que lo miran sorprendidos tanto del auto como de su inusual y atractivo aspecto, se sube apresurado encontrando un papel doblado en el asiento en el que se observa la pulcra escritura de Sesshoumaru :

" Siempre te ha sentado bien el rojo... ¡ Te amo hoy y siempre ! "

* * *

Más tarde todos se reúnen para cenar en un prestigioso restaurante, se encuentran en el lugar para festejar la entrada de Inuyasha a la universidad. Ya se hallan afuera del lugar, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Byakuya, Akitoki, Hikari, Akemi y Ryu;

Sesshoumaru llegará un poco después debido a un asunto imprevisto en la oficina.

Mientras platican animados, una mueca de desagrado cruza la cara de Kouga.

- ¿ Qué ocurre "lobito" ? - le pregunta Byaku.

- Pues... que no esperaba verla en un muy largo tiempo- le responde siguiendo a alguien con la mirada al otro lado de la calle.

Cuando voltean la ven... es Kagome que va del brazo de un chico cualquiera, al parecer su novio. Ella al ver a lo lejos a Inuyasha rodeado de sus amigos, se cruza a ésa acera para pasar por allí.

Conforme se aproxima, le brillan los ojos con descaro a pesar de ir acompañada, al ver al chico peli plata, quien no le presta mayor atención y solo se dispone a saludarla como siempre. Pero se nota en la expresión de la chica que no dejará pasar el asunto así sin más y le empieza a coquetear sin disimulo, dejando atónito a su novio y a Inuyasha.

Ryu cruza una mirada con Akemi y una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en el rostro de ambas chicas, quienes como movidas a una señal y al ver como la chica se aproxima, se acercan a Inuyasha y se toman de sus brazos una a cada lado, sonriéndole demasiado amablemente y recargándose cariñosas en él.

- ¿ Pero qué les ocurre ? - les pregunta en voz baja Inuyasha sonrojado.

- Nada, sólo cuidamos las propiedades de Sesshoumaru Sama - le responden de modo inocente al tiempo que ambas le plantan un beso en la mejilla, quien se ruboriza al instante.

Kagome al ver la actitud de las chicas, pone cara de fastidio y jalando al chico que la acompaña, se aleja del lugar molesta, mientras el par de chicas le sonríen burlonas y le dicen adiós con un ademán de la mano.

- ¡ Ejem, ejem ! ¿ Es qué no puedo descuidarme un momento ? - una grave voz les habla de improviso a sus espaldas.

- ¡ Sesshoumaru , que gusto verte ! - exclama Inuyasha ruborizado, al tiempo que las chicas igual de coloradas se apartan de él sonrientes.

- ¿ Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí ? - pregunta aparentando seriedad Sesshoumaru, quien evidentemente ha presenciado parte de lo sucedido.

- Digamos Sesshoumaru, que ellas solo... " espantaban las molestas moscas " que amenazaban con revolotear sobre tu novio - le dice conteniendo la risa Kouga y señalando con la mirada a Kagome que ya se aleja.

- ¡ Gracias, pero ahora yo me encargo ! - dice Sesshoumaru tomando a Inuyasha de la mano , más luego añade:

- Tal vez deba contemplar la posibilidad de contratarlas como guardaespaldas, pero eso sí ... ¡ Prohibidos los besos !- les dice serio.

- ¡ Aaaah ! - se quejan ambas chicas, ante lo cual todos ríen divertidos y entran luego juntos al restaurante donde ya tienen reservación.

Sesshoumaru a veces aún se pregunta en qué momento se dejó rodear por tan inesperados y alborotadores personajes...o tal vez deba decir...compañía... o quizás... "amigos " .

Él después de todo ya no se siente solo, sigue con su estilo de vida aparentemente solitario, pero sabe que ya no es así.

Aquel encuentro fortuito con Inuyasha le ha traído mucho más de lo que esperaba. Ahora al ver aquel grupo de personas que sin su permiso han entrado en su vida, sabe que él ha salido ganando, pues su camino ha dejado de ser ese yermo sendero entre sombras. Y sin que él se lo proponga, sonríe sutilmente mientras camina entre ese inusual grupo, tomado de la mano de quien ama con toda su alma.

El gran Sesshoumaru Sama, ahora sí puede decir... que lo tiene todo.

Un poco más tarde ya brindan contentos por un futuro mejor para todos. La luz ya brilla intensamente en los caminos de cada uno de ellos, alumbrando sus corazones e inundando de calidez sus almas. La tormenta ha dado paso a la calma, la tranquilidad reina ahora que todos se han dado la oportunidad de amar y ser amados, de dar y compartir... de ¡ Vivir plenamente !.

Hallando un frágil equilibrio que se encargarán de fortalecer paso a paso, día a día, con cada instante que admiren juntos.

" Comparte tu luz conmigo,

tómate de mi brazo y caminemos juntos...

¡ Por siempre Inu !

¡ Por siempre Sessh ! ..."

**FIN... otra vez.**

**Notas finales:**

¡ Ahora si ya lo terminé !

No me resta más que agradecer a tod s por su paciencia, así como el interés mostrado por mi fanfic.  
Espero haya sido de su agrado y me alegrará que nos volvamos a leer pronto por aquí...

¡ Por mi parte ha sido tooooodo un placer estar con ustedes !

¡ Domo arigato !

Bye,bye. :D


End file.
